Hogwarts In Love
by Chillkrte
Summary: Original von alexmason.
1. Prolog

Wie ein langsam, aber stetig pochendes Herz beschlug Hermines Atem immer wieder die kalte Scheibe vor ihrem Gesicht. Die Nacht war noch nicht vorbei und außerhalb ihres Bettes war es im Schlafsaal unangenehm kühl, trotzdem blieb sie auf dem klammen Stein unter dem Fenster sitzen und blickte nach draußen. Da nicht einmal eine Kerze drinnen brannte, konnte sie im fahlen Licht des Halbmonds die Silhouetten auf dem Gelände erkennen. Schwarz und bedrohlich erhob sich der verbotene Wald im Hintergrund, ein Stück weiter rechts ragten die dunklen Schemen der Tribüne des Quidditchfelds in den Himmel und am anderen Rande ihres Blickfeldes konnte sie einige zarte Rauchkringel erahnen, die sich aus Hagrids Hütte in die kalte Nachtluft schlängelten.

Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Bett um und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihr Wecker zeigte, dass es noch immer erst vier Uhr dreißig war.

Ergeben seufzte sie, auch wenn es noch einige Stunden waren, bis ihr Tag richtig begann, würde sie wohl nicht mehr schlafen können. Endlich erhob sie sich von ihrem kalten Sitz, schlich leise zwischen ihren schlafenden Mitschülerinnen durch den Raum, nahm ihre Schultasche an sich und stieg die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab.

Wie so oft setzte sie sich vor die erlöschende Glut des Kamins, holte ihre Arithmantik-Aufgaben hervor und begann zu arbeiten. Ihre Konzentration ließ jedoch schnell nach und bald lehnte sie sich erschöpft zurück und rieb sich die schmerzenden Augen. Seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres hatte sie nicht mehr wirklich gut geschlafen, doch in letzter Zeit war es besonders schlimm. Etwas trieb sie um und auch wenn sie sich oft einredete, dass es nicht so war, wusste sie auch genau, was: Lust.

Sie war nie besonders offensiv gewesen was solche Dinge anging, doch seit sie sich zum ersten Mal selbst befriedigt hatte, hatte sie sich auch stets einen männlichen Körper gewünscht, der ihre Lust stillen konnte. Vor gut einem halben Jahr hatte sie in den Sommerferien Patrick, einen unglaublich heißen Quidditch-Spieler aus Ottery St. Catchpole, nach dem örtlichen Pokalfinale kennengelernt. Der Abend hatte lange gedauert und sie hatte zum ersten Mal richtig mit einem Jungen geflirtet. Sie waren sich immer näher gekommen und es war aufregend fremd gewesen, plötzlich Lust für einen realen Mann zu empfinden. Bereitwillig war sie noch mit zu ihm nach Hause gekommen, die halbe Nacht lang hatten sie geredet und gekuschelt. Irgendwann war Eines zum Anderen gekommen und er hatte ihr ihre Jungfräulichkeit genommen.

Als die Ferien zu Ende gewesen waren und mit ihnen ihr erstes körperliches Abenteuer, war alles so schnell verblasst, dass es schon bald nur noch ein feuchter Traum war, der ihr dann half, wenn sie sich selbst befriedigte. Im Laufe des Jahres vergaß sie schließlich, wie genau es sich angefühlt hatte, der männliche Körper, die fremden Berührungen an Stellen, an denen sie sich sonst nur selbst berührte … All das war nur noch eine verschwommene, unscharfe Erinnerung.

Dieses Jahr allerdings hatte sie in den Ferien den Muggeljungen Jack zufällig beim Joggen getroffen und es hatte sofort gefunkt. Keine zwei Tage später besuchte sie ihn, ohne viele Worte spürten sie, dass sie sich wollten und so schlief sie das erste Mal seit über einem Jahr wieder mit einem Jungen. Sie trafen sich noch oft über die Ferien, machten Ausflüge, schauten sich Muggelfilme an oder saßen einfach nur zusammen im Garten, um die Sonne zu genießen - meistens schliefen sie danach ein oder zweimal miteinander. Mit Jack hatte sie auch einige erste Male: das erste Mal geleckt werden, das erste Mal einen Penis in den Mund nehmen und blasen, das erste Mal Sperma schlucken … ganz zu schweigen von den unzähligen Stellungen, die sie zusammen ausprobiert hatten.

Dieses Mal hinterließen die Ferien am Ende merklich tiefere Spuren. Nur allzu deutlich konnte sie sich erinnern, wie es sich anfühlte, wie unbeschreiblich geil es war, sich gemeinsam mit jemand anderem zu befriedigen, sich ihm hinzugeben und ihrer Begierde freien Lauf zu lassen.

Doch damit war es vorbei und das Einzige, das ihre Lust noch stillte, waren ihre Fantasie und ihre eigenen Finger. Sie masturbierte oft, mindestens einmal am Tag verschaffte sie sich Erleichterung, sei es heimlich im Bett, im Badezimmer oder auf irgendeiner Toilette. Trotzdem stillte das ihre Begierde nicht, sondern fachte sie vielmehr nur noch stärker an. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich zuckend und bebend dem Orgasmus hingab und ihr Körper sich in Stößen feuriger Lust wand, wollte sie danach umso mehr einen männlichen Körper, dem sie sich hingeben konnte. Dieses unstillbare Verlangen quälte sie auf eine ganz neue Art, hielt sie wach und trieb ihre Fantasien in ungeahnte Höhen - es gab kaum einen attraktiven Mann in ihrer Umgebung, mit dem sie noch nicht vor ihrem geistigen Auge geschlafen hatte. Und allen voran war es besonders Einer, mit dem sie es in ihrer Vorstellung auf alle erdenklichen Arten trieb: Harry.

Die gute Sache daran war, dass Harry im echten Leben nur wenig Scham vor ihr hatte, schon mehrmals hatte sie ihn im Fuchsbau bis auf die Unterhose nackt gesehen. Das fachte ihre Vorstellungskraft zwar gewaltig an, allerdings war es auch gleichzeitig das größte Problem. Harry war ihr bester Freund seit Jahren, es gab vermutlich niemanden, der sie noch weniger sexuell betrachtete als er. Doch das sollte sich ändern.

Hermine wusste, dass sie keinesfalls eine schlechte Partie war, ihr buschiges Haar hatte sich im Laufe ihrer Pubertät mehr und mehr geglättet und brauchte nur noch wenige Handgriffe, um in seidenglatten Locken über ihre Schultern zu fallen. Auch ihr Körper hatte sich verändert, sie war schlank und doch weiblich, da sie sehr auf ihre Ernährung achtete und nur schwer zunahm. Besonders stolz war sie auf ihre Brüste, die im Laufe der Jahre größer geworden waren, als die ihrer meisten Klassenkameradinnen, vielleicht abgesehen von Lavender. Trotz ihrer Größe waren ihre Brustwarzen klein und rosig und ihr Busen zugleich voll und rund. Doch jeder, der in ihr den schüchternen Bücherwurm sah, der sie so lange gewesen war, hatte wohl kaum ein Auge für derartige Veränderungen - am allerwenigsten Harry - vor allem, da sie sie nicht so offen zur Schau trug wie einige Andere.

Die vielen schlaflosen Stunden verbrachte sie nicht nur mit Lernen oder sexuellen Fantasien, oft sann sie auch darüber nach, wie sie ihre Lust endlich im realen Leben stillen konnte. Nach anfänglichen Zweifeln war ihr immer mehr klar geworden, dass Harry tatsächlich die einzige Option war. Sie vertraute ihm, wie niemand anderem und das war ihr bei so etwas wichtig. Ihr tiefes Vertrauen und ihre Begierde für seinen Körper machten ihn zum perfekten Kandidaten. Auch auf Ron traf das mehr oder weniger zu, doch der war, wie sie das ein ums andere Mal für sich feststellte, einfach Ron. Zudem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er vielleicht doch mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie hegte und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall ausnutzen oder ihm gar Hoffnungen machen.

Bei Harry wusste sie, dass er sie brüderlich liebte, doch sie hoffte, wenn sie ihm nur zeigte, wie lustvoll sie sein konnte, würde er sich auch körperlich angezogen fühlen und sich auf sie einlassen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Freundschaft sich dadurch verändern würde, war aber nach langem Hin und Her zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es schon mehr brauchte als Sex, um sie zu trennen. Nachdem dieser Gedanke sich allmählich festgesetzt hatte und sie ihn in zahllosen Varianten vor ihrem inneren Auge durchgegangen war, blieb nur noch die Frage, wann und wie sie es tun würde. Nach reiflicher Überlegung war sie zu dem Plan gelangt, Harry an einem privaten Ort abzufangen und zu überrumpeln, sodass hoffentlich seine Lust siegte, bevor sich die Vernunft meldete. Ihr war klar, wie verwerflich und intrigant das eigentlich war, doch andererseits würde Harry schließlich ebenfalls seinen Spaß haben und es im Nachhinein bestimmt nicht bereuen.

So war es eines Morgens schließlich so weit. Sie und Ron saßen in Zauberkunst, Harry jedoch fehlte. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, denn das konnte womöglich heißen, dass er schwänzte und nun die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden völlig allein im Jungenschlafsaal sein würde. Sie unterdrückte ihre Aufregung und wartete noch einige Minuten, dann täuschte sie Übelkeit vor und huschte unter Professor Flitwicks Besserungswünschen aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Mit jedem Schritt in Richtung Gryffindorturm schien sich ihr Puls zu verdoppeln; als sie schließlich vor dem Porträt stand, trommelte ihr Herz wie wild gegen ihren Brustkorb und ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Sie stieg in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf, atmete tief durch und machte sich bewusst, dass es nun endlich so weit war. Sie würde gleich Harry verführen und, wenn alles klappte, mit ihm schlafen. Zu spät schlichen sich Zweifel in ihr Unterbewusstsein, die sie jedoch rasch beiseite schob und weiter die Treppe zu jenem Schlafsaal hinauf lief, in dem das Objekt ihrer Lust nichtsahnend wartete.

Du kannst das, Hermine, dachte sie und straffte die Schultern. Sie würde ihm gehörig den Kopf verdrehen und ihm den besten Sex bescheren, den er je gehabt hatte. Selbstbewusst lächelte sie in sich hinein, atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein, streckte dann ruhig die Hand aus und öffnete die Tür.


	2. Chapter 2

Müde lag Harry auf seinem Bett im ansonsten leeren Gryffindorturm und blätterte gelangweilt durch _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_.  
Eigentlich hätte er gerade Zauberkunst, doch Professor Flitwicks eintönige Wiederholungen und das stickige Klassenzimmer würden ihm an diesem regnerischen, trüben Novembertag vermutlich den Rest geben.  
Gerade als er überlegte, mit irgendeiner Ausrede doch noch im Unterricht aufzutauchen, wo er sich wenigstens mit Ron und Seamus unterhalten könnte, öffnete sich die Schlafsaaltür.  
Harry blickte auf und erkannte überrascht, dass soeben Hermine hereingekommen war.  
"Oh, Harry, hi, ich ... was machst du hier?"  
"Dasselbe sollte ich dich fragen", antwortete er verwundert. "Was um alles in der Welt machst du um diese Zeit in unserem Schlafsaal?"  
Hermine errötete unmerklich. "Ich, nun ... um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich mir dieses Buch holen", antwortete sie und deutete auf _Quidditch_.  
Harry lachte und setzte sich auf. "_Du_ willst dich mit Quidditch beschäftigen?", fragte er belustigt. "Sag bloß du hast es geschafft die Bibliothek einmal komplett durchzulesen?"  
"Ach sei nicht albern Harry!", gab sie zurück und knuffte ihn. "Ich bin nur leider von lauter Quidditchspielern umgeben, und jetzt, da Ginny auch richtig damit angefangen hat, will ich einfach mitreden können", erklärte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Na dann", erwiderte er etwas lahm.

Eine Weile saßen sie nur da und schwiegen, dann ergriff Hermine das Wort.  
"Sag mal Harry ...", begann sie, "... da du ja sowieso Zauberkunst schwänzt und wir hier noch eine Weile alleine sind, könnten wir doch ... ein wenig Spaß haben, oder?", fragte sie und sah ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln an.  
Er sah sie überrascht an. "Spaß? Was genau meinst du mit -"  
Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Seine beste Freundin war aufgestanden und hatte ihre Bluse aufgeknöpft. Er hatte sie noch nie so betrachtet, doch jetzt da er es tat, fiel ihm auf, dass sich hinter dem schüchternen Bücherwurm ein durchaus attraktives Mädchen mit einem sehr weiblichen Körper verbarg.  
"Na? Willst du sie sehen?", fragte Hermine frech und entblößte nun gänzlich ihren weißen BH, der nicht zu große, aber volle und runde Brüste erahnen ließ.  
Harry wurde rot. "Ich, äh, Hermine, das ... wir ...", stottere er, völlig überrumpelt von ihrer Offenheit. Was tat sie da?  
Sie grinste. "Das nehme ich mal als Ja", sagte sie, ließ sich die Bluse von den nackten Schultern gleiten und warf sie achtlos hinter sich auf Rons Bett. Dann öffnete sie den Verschluss ihres BHs und ließ diesen langsam nach unten gleiten.  
Harry blieb die Spucke weg. Sie hatte feste, große Brüste mit kleinen, rosafarbenen Brustwarzen, die sich erregt aufgerichtet hatten.  
"Hermine, die ... die sind einfach perfekt!", brachte er völlig perplex hervor und spürte, wie seine Männlichkeit bereits steinhart in seiner Hose pulsierte.  
"Danke", lächelte sie ihn an und kniete sich vor ihn.  
"Was tust -", setzte er an, doch sie legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund.  
"Lass es einfach zu, Harry", flüsterte sie und öffnete seinen Reißverschluss.

Rasch zog sie ihm die Hose aus und warf sie zu ihrer Bluse.  
"Wow, das hätte ich nicht erwartet", sagte sie erstaunt und betrachtete die gewaltige Beule, die seine Shorts bildeten. Langsam und fasziniert zog sie auch diese herunter und entblößte seinen Penis.  
Harry glaubte sofort kommen zu müssen, als sie ihn kurz mit einem zarten Finger streifte; ein Prickeln schoss durch seinen Körper, das er noch nie gespürt hatte. Behutsam umschloss Hermine den Schaft mit ihrer weichen Hand und begann, seine Vorhaut vor und zurück zu schieben. Er stöhnte auf.  
Lächelnd fing sie an zu wichsen, immer schneller rieb sie seinen harten Penis, und knetete gleichzeitig seine geschwollenen Hoden.  
Gerade als er glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, wurde sie langsamer.  
Sie blickte ihn kurz an, näherte lächelnd ihr Gesicht seinem Schwanz und drückte mit warmen, weichen Lippen einen Kuss darauf. Abermals durchfuhr Harry ein Schauer und er stöhnte erneut auf.  
Sie öffnete ihren Mund und leckte mit feuchter Zunge seine Eichel, schließlich schob sie ganz langsam seine Erektion so tief sie konnte in ihren Mund, bis er spürte, wie sie ihn gegen ihren hinteren Gaumen drückte. Dann fuhr sie mit dem Kopf hoch und runter; lutschte und saugte an seinem Penis, während ihre Zunge sich an ihm wand.  
Gleich ist es soweit, dachte Harry und spürte den sich aufbauenden Druck.  
"Hermine, ich komme gleich ...", stöhnte er und wollte sie wegziehen, doch sie grinste ihn an und begann, seine Eichel mit den Fingern zu reiben.  
"Das will ich doch", flüsterte sie, während sie wieder anfing zu wichsen.  
"Gib's mir!", sagte sie lächelnd und öffnete ihren Mund, ihre Bewegung wurde schneller und sie drückte seinen Schaft nun kräftig zusammen; ihre Hand sauste auf und nieder, sie wichste schneller als je zuvor und Harry schüttelte sich vor Erregung; er spürte es wie eine Welle kommen, dann überflutete ihn der Orgasmus, er schrie vor Lust auf und sah gerade noch, wie es weiß auf Hermines Stupsnase klatschte, dann gab er sich völlig hin.

Das Hochgefühl ebbte ab, seine Lenden zuckten, er öffnete die Augen.  
Vor ihm kniete lächelnd Hermine, das Gesicht mit Sperma verschmiert und immer noch sanft seinen Penis wichsend.  
"Wow", stöhnte sie und leckte sich die Lippen. "Das war der Wahnsinn, Harry."  
Sie hob zog ihren Zauberstab. "_Tergeo._", sagte sie, sog die klebrige weiße Flüssigkeit von ihrem Gesicht und stand auf.  
"So viel zum Vorspiel", zwinkerte sie und zog sich mit Schwung Rock und Höschen aus, die sie zu ihren übrigen Klamotten warf.  
Harry war immer noch erschöpft, doch er spürte, wie sich sein schlaffes Glied schon wieder aufrichtete, als er die glattrasierten, feucht schimmernden Schamlippen seiner besten Freundin sah.  
"Du willst also wirklich ...?", fragte er. Noch immer konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Sie nickte. "Ja, wirklich. Komm, zieh dich aus", sagte sie und kam auf ihn zu.  
Rasch zog er sich den Pullover über den Kopf und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Hermine drückte ihn sanft in die Kissen zurück und kroch über ihn, bis ihre makellosen Brüste seine Brust streiften.  
"Bist du bereit?", flüsterte sie.  
Diesmal war er es, der nickte.  
Sie nahm seinen Penis in die Hand, rieb ihn an ihrem feuchten Kitzler, bis er hart war und führte ihn dann vorsichtig ein.  
"Oh mein Gott", keuchte sie und zitterte. "Harry, das ist … unglaublich!"  
Stück für Stück presste sein Schwanz sich in die Enge und in ihr feuchtes, warmes Inneres.  
Harry packte ihren perfekt geformten Hintern und stöhnte, er drückte sie nach unten auf seinen Schwanz, bis er sich gänzlich in ihr versenkt hatte.  
Hermine keuchte erneut auf und fing an, ihre Hüften rhythmisch zu bewegen, sodass er glaubte, vor Erregung sterben zu müssen. Immer wieder stieß sie sein hartes Glied in ihre nasse Muschi, ihre runden Brüste pressten sich gegen seinen Körper, er spürte ihren Schweiß und ihre Nässe und drückte seinen Mund begierig auf ihren, ihre Zungen umschlangen sich und lösten sich wieder, sie knutschten wild und stießen gleichzeitig wie von Sinnen ihre Lenden gegeneinander.  
Hermine erzitterte, sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie auf.  
"O mein Gott! Harry, ich komme, ich komme! Ich - aaaaaaah!"  
Sie schrie und krallte sich an seine Schultern, rammte ihre Hüften schneller und schneller gegen ihn, ihre Muschi drückte seinen Schwanz zusammen und ihre Lenden zuckten wie wild.  
Das war zu viel für ihn, er stöhnte und schrie ebenfalls; abermals überkam es ihn wie ein Tsunami, heftig wie ein Erdbeben schüttelte es ihn, er explodierte in einem Feuerball und ergoss sich in Hermines glühendes Inneres.

Keuchend und schweißgebadet lagen sie aufeinander und hechelten nach Luft.  
Mit glühend roten Gesicht blickte Hermine ihn schließlich an, öffnete und schloss ihren Mund wieder und keuchte schließlich: "Harry, das ... war ... fantastisch! Ich, ich ... ich kann nicht mehr. Aber ich ... muss jetzt ... gehen."  
Zitternd erhob sie sich von ihm, wischte sein Sperma an der Bettdecke ab, rutschte von seinem Bett und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld.  
Er blieb regungslos auf dem Rücken liegen, und hörte, wie sie eilig ihre Sachen einsammelte und schließlich die Schlafsaaltür ins Schloss fallen ließ.  
Ich hab mit Hermine geschlafen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie hat mir einen geblasen und wir hatten Sex.  
Wir hatten _Sex_. Ich und _Hermine_ haben es getan.  
Immer und immer wieder lief dieses Mantra vor seinem Geist ab, bis ihm seine Bedeutung klar wurde.  
Scheiße.  
Und jetzt?


	3. Chapter 3

Als Hermine sich in ihre warmen Laken im dunklen Schlafsaal gekuschelt hatte und bereits am Eindösen war, trieb ihr immer wieder der Sex mit Harry in den Sinn. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich geil gewesen, sein harter, großer Penis in ihren Händen, ihrem Mund … in _ihr_. Sie spürte, wie sie bereits wieder feucht zwischen den Schenkeln wurde.  
Doch die Erregung wurde durch ein anderes Gefühl verdrängt. Es war wohl Verwirrung, zumindest konnte sie, sobald sie darüber nachdachte, keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
Sie hatte mit _Harry_ geschlafen.  
Diese schlichte Tatsache beherrschte und blockierte ihr Denken schon den ganzen Tag lang. Bevor sie zu Bett gegangen war, hatte sie sich mit einem kleinen Zauber in eine innere Ruhe, frei von allen Sorgen versetzt, doch die Wirkung schien schon wieder nachzulassen, denn die Erinnerung an heute Mittag hatten sich in ihrem Kopf festgekrallt und ließen ihr keine Ruhe.  
Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Waren sie noch Freunde?  
Oder nahm Harry selbstverständlich an, dass sie jetzt ein Paar waren? Oder sah er das Ganze als einmalige Sache und würde so tun, als sei es nie passiert?  
Fragen über Fragen prasselten auf sie ein.  
Beherrsch' dich, wies sie sich selbst zurecht.  
Ich wollte es doch so, dachte sie verbittert, ich habe das selbst verursacht und die Konsequenzen waren mir egal.  
Zwar hatte sie sich mehrmals Gedanken über das Danach gemacht, doch sie war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sich zwischen ihnen nichts ändern würde und hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass sie vielleicht sogar öfter miteinander schlafen würden, wenn das Eis erst einmal gebrochen war.  
Doch in dem Moment nach ihrem gemeinsamen Orgasmus, als ihre nackten Körper aufeinander lagen und sein Penis in ihr langsam erschlaffte war ihr mit einer erschütternden Wucht klar geworden, wer da eigentlich unter ihr lag und sich vor wenigen Sekunden in ihre Vagina ergossen hatte. Ihre Eingeweide hatten sich schmerzhaft zusammengezogen, als sie begriff, dass sie tatsächlich mit _Harry _geschlafen hatte, ihrem besten Freund, den sie liebte wie einen Bruder. Und noch schlimmer, eigentlich wäre ihm etwas Derartiges nie in den Sinn gekommen, nein: sie hatte ihn gezielt überrumpelt und verführt.  
Ihr einziger Gedanke in jenem Moment war gewesen: ich habe unsere Freundschaft ruiniert.  
Sie war so schnell es ging abgehauen und hatte ihn allein und vermutlich noch verwirrter, als sie es selbst war, zurückgelassen.  
Jetzt kehrte dieser quälende Gedanke zurück und stach ihr mitten ins Herz. Kaum eine Freundschaft zwischen Mann und Frau war so unbelastet, so frei von Gefühlen oder Begierde, wie ihre es gewesen war. Aber jetzt …  
Warum war sie nur davon ausgegangen, dass sich durch Sex nichts ändern würde?  
Sex ändert immer etwas, dachte sie verbittert.

Diese Unbeherrschtheit, diese Blindheit gegenüber dem, was ihr Verhalten nach sich ziehen würde, das war nicht ihr normales Ich.  
Was hat mich nur geritten?, fragte sie sich verärgert. Wie konnte ich ihm und uns das antun? Nur für Sex?  
Sie atmete tief durch.  
Ich muss mit ihm reden, dachte sie, das ist die einzige Lösung. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass von seiner Seite aus keine Gefühle im Spiel sind.  
Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und wickelte die Decke noch enger um sich. Neben ihr schnarchte Lavender leise vor sich hin.  
Morgen würde sie ihn um ein Treffen bitten, um ein für alle Mal zu klären, was genau sie jetzt eigentlich hatten. Eine Freundschaft? Eine Affäre? Oder würde er eine Beziehung erwarten und ihr die Freundschaft kündigen, wenn sie ihn zurückwies?  
Sie fand keine Ruhe, sondern drehte und wendete jede mögliche Reaktion.  
Schluss jetzt, ermahnte sie sich, ich muss nur bis morgen warten, dann kenne ich die Antwort.  
Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an den vom Mondlicht schwach beleuchteten Baldachin ihres Himmelbetts.  
Ich hatte gerade Sex, schoss es ihr abermals durch den Kopf, Sex mit meinem besten Freund. Mit Harry.  
Doch das Schlimmste war, dass sie ihn plötzlich in einem völlig anderen Licht sah. Sobald sie über ihn nachdachte, kamen ihr nicht mehr sein Lachen, seine warme Art und sein Mut in den Sinn, sondern sein unsicheres und gleichzeitig charmantes Lächeln, sein muskulöser, sehniger Körper, und diese schüchterne und manchmal ein wenig naive Art im Bett, die sie so attraktiv fand. Doch sie liebte ihn als Freund, sie liebte ihn wie einen Bruder, und mehr konnte da einfach nicht sein.  
Hätte ich mich doch nur zusammengerissen, dachte sie wütend, es sind nur noch knappe drei Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien. Dann hätte ich so viel ich wollte mit Jack vögeln können. Oder später bei den Weasleys mit Patrick.  
Warum hab ich nicht einfach warten können?, fragte sie sich ärgerlich.  
Sie drehte den Kopf und spähte auf den kleinen Wecker auf Lavenders Nachttisch.  
Zwei Uhr dreißig. Sie sollte dringend schlafen.  
Zusammengerollt wie eine Katze lag sie unter die warme Decke gekuschelt und versuchte, ihre Gedanken von Harry abzulenken. Auch Jack war nicht übel, er war zwar eher mager als durchtrainiert, doch sein Penis war ungewöhnlich lang und dick, und er konnte einfach unglaublich gut lecken ... Erneut spürte sie, wie die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen stieg.  
Also gut, dachte sie, anders kann ich sowieso nicht einschlafen.  
Vorsichtig, um möglichst kein Geräusch zu verursachen, hob sie ihr Nachtkleid an und schob die rechte Hand in ihr Höschen.  
Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie mit einem Unbekannten im Bett lag, _die Schwärze der Nacht verdunkelte sein Gesicht, seine starken Arme hielten sie fest, während sie sich liebten_ ...

Mitgerissen von ihrer Lust wurden ihre Bewegungen schneller und stärker, sie sah die Szene so bildhaft vor sich, als würde sie tatsächlich mit einem Fremden schlafen. Nur wenige Minuten später gab sie sich stumm ihrem Orgasmus hin.  
Als es vorbei war, keuchte sie leise und kam langsam wieder zu Atem. Ihr Körper war schweißnass und ihre Finger glänzten und dufteten nach Lust.  
_Der Unbekannte blickte sie lächelnd an und strich ihr das Haar zurück.__  
__In diesem Moment flackerte ein Blitz über den Nachthimmel und erleuchtete für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sein Gesicht._  
Verdammt.  
Es war Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Entnervt ließ Ron sich auf sein ungemachtes Bett fallen.  
In Verwandlung war er wieder einmal so schlecht gewesen, dass ihn McGonagall nicht nur angeschnauzt, sondern ihm auch bergeweise Übungen aufgehalst hatte. Eigentlich war er nur hier hoch gekommen, um sich einen Schluck Feuerwhisky zu gönnen, den er unten in seinem Koffer versteckt hatte - ein Geschenk von Fred und George - doch beim Gedanken an eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst wäre er am liebsten hier geblieben und hätte sich ins Bett gelegt.  
Seit er mit Lavender zusammen war, waren seine Nächte ohnehin meist kurz, da sie oft noch stundenlang aneinander gekuschelt am Kaminfeuer saßen, redeten und knutschten.  
Seufzend ließ er sich nach hinten plumpsen und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke.  
Er fühlte sich so müde; in spätestens fünf Minuten wäre er eingeschlafen. Er beschloss, dass der Zauberkunstunterricht heute ohne ihn stattfinden würde.  
Ich müsste sowieso alles nochmal selber üben, dachte er, da kann ich es mir auch gleich von Hermine beibringen lassen. Abermals seufzend drehte er sich auf den Bauch und wollte gerade die Augen schließen, als ihm etwas neben seinem Gesicht ins Auge fiel: ein kleines Stück Stoff klemmte halb unter der Matratze seines Himmelbetts. Stirnrunzelnd zog er daran und schnappte sogleich nach Luft.  
Es war ein Höschen!  
Kein Zweifel, er hielt tatsächlich das leicht mit Spitzen verzierte, weiße Höschen eines Mädchens in der Hand! Außerdem hatte es in seinem Bett gelegen, was heißen musste, dass sich das Mädchen, wer auch immer es war, in diesem Schlafsaal nackt ausgezogen hatte! Und das konnte ja wohl nur eins bedeuten.  
Aber ich habe anscheinend darauf geschlafen, überlegte er, es kann da eigentlich auch schon seit einer Woche gesteckt haben.  
Welchem Mädchen das Stück Unterwäsche gehörte, war erst einmal unwichtig. Viel brennender trieb ihn die Frage um, wer von seinen Zimmergenossen es mit ihr _in diesem Schlafsaal_ getrieben hatte.  
Neville kann ich ausschließen, dachte er unbarmherzig.  
Dean war mit Ginny zusammen und er würde sich hüten, etwas in der Art zu tun, davon abgesehen, dass Ron sich ziemlich sicher war, dass ihre Beziehung nicht übers Küssen hinausging. Seamus hatte noch nie etwas mit einem Mädchen gehabt und wäre der Erste gewesen, der mit so etwas geprahlt hätte.  
Blieben nur noch Harry oder eine Verrückte, die sich an seinen Laken aufgegeilt hatte. Aber Harry, davon war er überzeugt, hätte ihm so eine Geschichte nicht vorenthalten.  
Es sei denn, überlegte er, es ist ihm aus irgendeinem Grund peinlich… Vielleicht ist sie hässlich?  
Nein, als der Auserwählte war sein bester Freund der Traum eines jeden Mädchens in Hogwarts. Selbst Lavender hatte kürzlich gewitzelt, dass sie Harry sofort nehmen würde, doch das, dachte er bitter, war vermutlich mehr als nur ein Spaß gewesen.  
Also konnte er davon ausgehen, dass die Besitzerin des Höschens durchaus heiß war, daher musste der Grund für Harrys Schweigen woanders liegen.  
Was, wenn es jemand ist, der uns beiden nahe steht?, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Was, wenn … nein, das kann nicht sein, dachte er.  
Keine Sekunde war ihm der Gedanke an Hermine gekommen, doch nun, wo er darüber nachdachte, drängte sich diese Möglichkeit immer mehr in sein Bewusstsein.

Er betrachtete das Höschen, schließlich führte er es an seine Nase, schloss die Augen und roch daran.  
Es duftete unbeschreiblich; süßlich, herb, geil. Sein Penis füllte sich mit Blut, als ihm klar wurde, dass diejenige richtig feucht gewesen sein musste.  
Und doch war da etwas … er roch ein wenig höher, wo der Scheidengeruch nachließ und atmete plötzlich ganz schwach einen vertrauten Duft ein.  
Nein. Das _konnte_ nicht sein.  
Es war Hermines Duft.  
Diese Mischung aus Parfüm, Hautcreme und diesem unbeschreiblichen Etwas, diese Mischung, der er nicht widerstehen konnte.  
Sein Verdacht erhärtete sich beinahe so schnell wie sein Glied, als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass er gerade Hermines Muschi riechen konnte.  
Aber ich werde es nie sicher herausfinden, dachte er enttäuscht, schließlich kann ich schlecht einfach zu ihr hin gehen und sagen: "Hey, hast du es letztens mit Harry in meinem Bett getrieben? Hier hast du dein Höschen zurück."  
Außer …  
Hermine war eine Ordnungsfanatikerin und hatte all ihre Klamotten mit ihren Initialen versehen. Harry und er zogen sie deswegen manchmal auf, aber jetzt kam ihm ein Gedanke.  
Er wusste, dass sie da waren, noch bevor er sie sah: die kleinen, fein säuberlich gestickten Buchstaben 'H.G.' am inneren Bund trafen in wie ein Klatscher direkt in den Magen.  
Mit voller Wucht wurde es ihm bewusst: Hermine hat Harry gefickt. Hier drin.  
Dann: Das ist _ihr_ Höschen. _Ihre_ Muschi war genau hier dran, ihre geile, feuchte Muschi.  
Sein Penis drohte die Hose zu zerreißen.  
Bevor er Harry oder Hermine konfrontierte, würde er erst einmal etwas Zeit für sich brauchen.

Ein verführerischer Duft nach Steaks und Bratkartoffeln wehte Ron entgegen, als er die große Halle zum Mittagessen betrat.  
Nach seiner morgendlichen Entdeckung war er direkt im Badezimmer verschwunden und hatte sich, Hermines Höschen an der Nase, zweimal hintereinander einen runtergeholt. Danach hatte er es so tief wie möglich in seinen Koffer gestopft und beschlossen, Harry nichts von seinem Fund zu erzählen. Einerseits wollte er nicht, dass es wie ein Vorwurf klang, andererseits war ihm klar, dass auch er den Sex mit ihrer beider besten Freundin für sich behalten hätte.  
Nachdem er sich dann durch die Zaubertränkestunde gequält hatte, in der er wie immer nur so gut wie möglich versuchte, es Harry und dem Halbblutprinzen nachzumachen, war der Schultag endlich vorbei und dem Wochenende stand nichts mehr im Weg.  
"Won-Won! Hier drüben!"  
Er hob den Kopf und sah sofort seine Freundin, die ihm breit lächelnd zuwinkte.  
Normalerweise ging ihm ihr kindliches Verhalten mächtig auf die Nerven, doch heute brauchte er dringend ihren Rat.  
"Hey, Lav", erwiderte er und ließ sich neben sie plumpsen.  
Sofort warf sie die Arme um ihn und drückte ihre vollen, warmen Lippen auf seine.  
Auch wenn sie ihn oft gehörig nervte, liebte er sie trotzdem, und ihre Küsse waren atemberaubend. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte er ihren Kuss und versank darin; ihre Zunge umspielte seine, fuhr in seinem Mund umher und ließ schon wieder das Blut in seinen Penis schießen. Nach einer Weile löste er sich sanft von ihr.  
"Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie und blickte ihn mit ihren unwiderstehlichen Rehaugen an.  
"Ich dich auch, Liebling", erwiderte er ehrlich und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Über ihre Schulter sah er gerade noch, wie Parvati die Augen verdrehte.  
Diese Kuh ist doch nur neidisch, dass sie keiner will, dachte er ein wenig hämisch und wandte sich der Platte mit rosigen Steaks vor ihm zu. Er und Parvati konnten sich nicht ausstehen.

"Wie war der Zauberkunstunterricht, Schatz?", fragte Lavender beiläufig und spießte eine Kartoffel auf.  
"Oh, ähm ... langweilig, wie immer", log er schnell und lud sich einen Berg Fleisch auf den Teller.  
"Wie war Wahrsagen?", fragte er zurück und sah sie an.  
Ihre Antwort hörte er nicht mehr, denn in diesem Moment erblickte er Harry und Hermine, die hintereinander auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zuliefen, und alles andere aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängten.  
Aufgewühlt sah er ihnen entgegen, sah ihre unschuldigen Mienen, Hermines leicht auf und ab wippende, volle Brüste, ihre schlanken Beine, ihr vertrautes, schönes Gesicht, und erneut traf ihn ein Schlag in den Magen.  
Er hat sie gefickt, ertönte es in seinem Kopf, er hat diese Möpse geknetet, diesen Hintern gepackt, sich in ihrer feuchten Muschi versenkt ...  
Hör auf damit, ermahnte er sich wütend, riss sich von ihrem Anblick los und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu.  
Es ist nur, weil Lav und ich seit Wochen keinen Schritt weiter gehen, sagte er sich. Und das muss ich einfach ändern, anstatt -  
"Ron? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", erklang die verärgerte Stimme seiner Freundin neben ihm.  
Rasch drehte er sich zu ihr und lächelte schief. "Natürlich, Schatz", erwiderte er und versuchte, so gut es ging, interessiert zu wirken.  
"Du wirkst so abwesend", sagte sie und sah plötzlich besorgt aus. "Ist irgendetwas?"  
"Nein, nein", beruhigte er sie schnell, "ich bin nur ziemlich müde, das ist alles."  
"Kein Wunder, wenn diese McGonagall dich immer so herumscheucht!", schimpfte Lavender. "Wie sie dich heute wieder angeraunzt hat, die alte Kuh, es ist wirklich eine Frechheit! Oh, hey Harry!", sagte sie mit plötzlich völlig verändertem Tonfall und lächelte warm seinen besten Freund an, der sich ließ ihnen gegenüber auf die Bank fallen ließ.  
"Hallo, Lavender. Hey Ron."  
Ron bemühte sich, so normal wie möglich zu schauen.  
"Hey", antwortete er. "Hast den guten Slughorn mal wieder schwer beeindruckt, hm?", fügte er hinzu und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
Harry grinste.  
"Er meinte, ein Talent wie ich sollte sich doch unbedingt auf die Trankforschung spezialisieren, und wollte mich irgendeinem berühmten Braumeister vorstellen", sagte er. "Als ich ihm dann gesagt hab, dass ich lieber Auror werden will, ist er vor Begeisterung fast umgekippt und hat mir versichert, alles zu tun, um mich zu unterstützen."  
"Wenn er wüsste, dass du in Wirklichkeit keinen blassen Schimmer von Zaubertränke hast ...", begann Hermine schnippisch, doch Ron fiel ihr ins Wort.  
"Lass gut sein, Hermine", sagte er eine Spur zu scharf. "Du hast uns das oft genug erzählt."  
"Ich meine ja nur", erwiderte sie mürrisch und schnitt ihr Steak klein. "Wenn du erst mal mit der Ausbildung anfängst, kann dir dieser blöde Prinz nicht mehr helfen."  
Harry zuckte die Achseln und goss sich einen Becher Kürbissaft ein.  
"Mag sein", sagte er gleichgültig, "aber jetzt schon, also werd' ich das auch ausnutzen."  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte Hermine sich ab und begann ein Gespräch mit Parvati.  
Ron wusste nicht, ob er verärgert oder beeindruckt sein sollte; die beiden benahmen sich wirklich, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.  
War das alles nur ein bescheuerter Zufall? Und zwischen ihnen ist gar nichts passiert?, fragte er sich, während er auf einem mittlerweile kalten Stück Fleisch herumkaute. Doch ihm fiel partout keine andere Erklärung ein, daher beschloss er abzuwarten, was Lavender davon hielt.

Als ihre Teller leer waren und Ron sich (nach einer intensiven Verabschiedung von Lavender) zusammen mit Harry auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Training gemacht hatte, grübelte er immer noch über sein Dilemma nach. Selbst wenn Lavender ihm einen eindeutigen Rat geben konnte, sollte er nicht lieber den Mund halten? Eigentlich vertraute er ihr, doch er wusste nur zu gut, wie schnell sich solche Geschichten bei den Mädchen verbreiteten.  
Sie erzählt es unter Garantie Parvati, dachte er, und die kann nichts für sich behalten, schon gar nicht solchen heißen Klatsch.  
"Ron?"  
Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch.  
"Was?"  
"Meinst du, dass Hagrid die gezüchtet hat?", wiederholte Harry und deutete zur Hütte des Wildhüters, in dessen Vorgarten ein paar grotesk unförmige, rote Kugeln aus dem Boden wucherten. Als sie daran vorbeiliefen erkannte Ron, dass es wohl Tomaten sein sollten.  
"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß. "Zutrauen würde ich es ihm ja."  
Harry nickte und blickte zum Quidditch-Feld hinunter.  
"Sieh mal, haben die Anderen schon mit dem Training angefangen?"  
Ron blickte kurz auf die größer werdenden Gestalten, die über dem Stadion durch den Himmel sausten.  
"Ja, glaube schon", antwortete er. "Komm, beeilen wir uns."  
Sie liefen den restlichen Hang rasch herunter und blieben kurz am Spielfeldrand stehen, wo Fred auf sie wartete.  
"Ihr kommt spät", empfing er sie zwinkernd. "Wir haben schon mal ein bisschen angefangen und hielten es nicht für besonders nötig, auf deine Erlaubnis zu warten, Herr Kapitän", frotzelte er und grinste Harry an.  
Harry lachte. "Schon okay. Wir wären eigentlich schon früher hier gewesen, aber ein gewisser Herr hat eine sehr anhängliche Freundin ..." Er stieß Ron mit dem Ellenbogen an. "Wir gehen uns gleich umziehen, macht schon mal weiter."  
Gerade wollte Ron etwas erwidern, als er auf einmal einen Schrei hörte; im selben Moment, in dem er aufblickte, schoss eine scharlachrote Gestalt auf ihn zu, er erkannte gerade noch, dass es Angelina war, bevor ihr Besen sich überschlug und sie kopfüber auf ihn zu schleuderte.  
Reflexartig verlagerte er sein Gewicht nach hinten und fing ihren fallenden Körper auf, die Wucht stieß ihn hart zurück und ließ ihn leicht taumeln, trotzdem schaffte er es gerade noch, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
Schwer atmend hielt er Angelina im Arm und blickte in ihr angespanntes Gesicht, das sich gerade wieder glättete; sie atmete langsamer und schaute ihn an.  
"Danke, Ron", sagte sie lächelnd.

Sie machte keine Anstalten, sich aus seinen Armen zu lösen, und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er mit seiner linken Hand ihre Brust umfasst hielt. Peinlich berührt lockerte er seinen Griff und setzte sie auf dem Boden ab.  
"Ahm, ach, kein Problem", erwiderte er verlegen. "Ich, ähm, ist alles okay mit dir?"  
Sie nickte, doch dann verzog sie schmerzvoll das Gesicht und rieb sich den Hals.  
"Ich glaube, mein Nacken hat etwas abbekommen", sagte sie und sah zu Harry. "Was dagegen, wenn ich kurz in den Krankenflügel verschwinde?"  
"Ja, klar, nur zu", erwiderte Harry und nickte den Umstehenden zu. "Na los, worauf wartet ihr? Zurück auf die Besen!"  
Ron wollte gerade seinen Sauberwisch besteigen, als Harry ihn am Arm fasste.  
"Ron, es wäre gut wenn jemand Angelina begleitet, wer weiß, ob sie sich eine Gehirnerschütterung oder etwas anderes zugezogen hat. Kannst du das kurz übernehmen?"  
"Klar", erwiderte Ron, auch wenn er es für unnötig hielt. Wie hätte sie sich eine Gehirnerschütterung zuziehen können? Er hatte ihren Sturz so weich es ging abgefangen, und gerade noch hatte sie gesagt, ihr täte nur der Nacken weh.  
Angelina lächelte ihn dankbar an.  
"Danke, das ist wirklich lieb von dir", sagte sie.  
"Kein Problem", erwiderte erneut; sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.


	5. Chapter 5

Vor dem großen Eingangsportal trafen sie auf Pansy Parkinson, die sofort hämisch grinste, als sie die Beiden erkannte.  
"Na, Medusa? Hast du endlich einen Termin beim Schönheitschirurgen bekommen?" Sie kicherte über ihren eigenen Witz und ignorierte die wüste Geste, die Ron ihr zeigte.  
Er hielt Angelina das Portal offen und blickte Pansy hinterher. Am liebsten hätte er mit aller Kraft in den schwabbeligen Hintern getreten, der jetzt den Rasen hinunterwackelte.  
"Kümmer' dich nicht um die", sagte er verächtlich, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. "Die ist nur neidisch, dass sie mit ihrem Mopsgesicht keinen Kerl abkriegt."  
Angelina lächelte. "Ich weiß", sagte sie und grinste plötzlich. "Denkst du also, ich könnte einen abkriegen? Dich zum Beispiel?", fragte sie frech.  
Ron wurde rot und sah zu Boden. So hatte er das natürlich nicht gemeint, aber wenn er nun einen Rückzieher machen würde, könnte sie es erst recht falsch verstehen. Außerdem hatten ihre Worte ein Kitzeln in seiner Magengegend ausgelöst, das er nicht so recht zuordnen konnte.  
"Ich, naja, also ...", druckste er herum, da er nicht so recht wusste, wie er antworten sollte, ohne sich in die Zwickmühle zu bringen.  
"Ich bin mit Lavender zusammen. Aber sagen wir mal, ich wäre Single ... Versteh' mich nicht falsch, ich liebe sie, aber mal angenommen sie wäre nicht meine Freundin, dann ... naja, dann könntest du mich in der Tat abkriegen."  
Er merkte, wie selbstgefällig das klang.  
"Oder besser gesagt, ich könnte hoffentlich dich abkriegen", fügte er hastig hinzu.  
Oh Gott, was tue ich?, dachte er. Mit jedem Wort, das er sagte, fühlte er sich wirrer und unangenehmer.  
Inzwischen hatten sie die große Treppe erreicht und stiegen schweigend hinauf.  
Er schaute noch immer verlegen auf den Boden und spürte Angelinas Blick von der Seite; nach einigen Sekunden brach sie das Schweigen.  
"Das ist wirklich lieb von dir Ron", sagte sie mild lächelnd und schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber du kannst ruhig ehrlich sein, ich nehm' dir das nicht übel."  
"Nein, im Ernst, ich sage das nicht einfach nur so", sagte Ron und half ihr über eine Trickstufe hinweg. Er wusste selbst, wie lahm das klang und suchte fieberhaft nach Argumenten.  
"Du ... Du bist hübsch, hast eine gute Figur, du bist ... sportlich, beliebt und hast einen tollen Charakter, du ..."  
Er brach ab, als ihm klar wurde, auf welche Masche er gerade hereingefallen war. Hermine nannte das "Komplimente angeln": indem man sich selbst runtermacht, bringt man andere dazu, einem Komplimente zu machen.  
"Ja?", hakte Angelina nach.  
Er blickte sie an und sah, dass sie sich ein Grinsen verkniff.  
"Das war gemein", sagte er mit halb gespielter Empörung, als sie in den Gang zum Krankenflügel einbogen.  
Jetzt musste sie grinsen.  
"Wieso denn? Ich fand das süß."  
"Nein, das war ein gemeiner Trick!"  
"Nur ein bisschen", sagte Angelina lächelnd und klopfte an die schwere Doppeltür. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sie sich und Madam Pomfrey erschien.

"Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte Madam Pomfrey und musterte sie besorgt, als wären sie beide an einer tödlichen Seuche erkrankt.  
"Mich hat es ziemlich weit vom Besen geschleudert; zum Glück hat Ron mich aufgefangen. Aber ich hab mir glaub ich ein bisschen den Nacken verrenkt, deswegen wollte ich lieber sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist", sagte Angelina und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, während Madam Pomfrey bereits eilig kleine Fläschchen von einem Stellwagen heraussuchte.  
"Sehr vernünftig, äußerst vernünftig", sagte sie und ging den schmalen Gang zwischen den Krankenbetten entlang.  
"Endlich jemand, dem seine Gesundheit nicht völlig schnuppe ist. Setzen sie sich bitte, Miss Johnson", sagte sie und wies auf eines der leeren Betten neben dem Fenster an der Kopfseite des Raumes.  
"Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen, ich muss nur rasch Miss Fawcetts Nase in Ordnung bringen. Explodierter Zaubertrank", fügte sie auf Rons fragenden Blick hinzu.  
Sie wuselte davon und ließ ihn und Angelina allein im Raum zurück.  
"Na, willst du zum Ausgleich auch ein Kompliment hören, du armer, ausgetrickster Junge?", fragte Angelina schmunzelnd und ließ sich auf das weiß bezogene Bett plumpsen.  
Ron wusste nicht genau, worauf sie damit hinauswollte, daher zuckte er die Achseln und grinste unsicher.  
"Leg los."  
"Hmm, also ... du bist hilfsbereit, freundlich, selbstlos und ziemlich witzig. Abgesehen davon ..." Sie machte eine Pause und grinste anzüglich. "... siehst du verdammt heiß aus." Sie zwinkerte kokett; etwas, dass er bei ihr noch nie gesehen hatte, doch irgendwie verstärkte sich das Kitzeln in seiner Magengegend.  
Er spürte, wie er rot wurde.  
"Also, ähm ... danke."  
Was sollte er darauf auch anderes erwidern?  
Plötzlich beugte sie sich vor und fasste ihn am Arm.  
"Ron, ich will ehrlich sein", begann sie und sah ihm mit einem unergründlichen Blick in die Augen.  
"Ich mag dich. Aber ich bin absolut kein beziehungsfähiger Mensch, und seit Monaten machst du mich mit diesen Augen und diesem Körper verrückt. Ich will dich. Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger. Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte sie schnell, als er verblüfft den Mund öffnete und zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte. "Du bist glücklich mit Lavender zusammen und denkst dir jetzt 'Oh mein Gott, was für eine Schlampe!' Aber seien wir ehrlich, sie ist unerfahren und es ist euer beide erste Beziehung; ich glaube kaum, dass ihr über euer exzessives Knutschen schon hinaus gekommen seid."  
Wieder öffnete er protestierend den Mund, doch klappte ihn wieder zu. Sie hatte Recht, das waren sie nicht, doch das gab ihr noch lange nicht die Erlaubnis, so etwas zu sagen.  
"Ich will einfach nur meinen Spaß haben, und ich würde es dir richtig besorgen, besser als jede andere es könnte", fuhr Angelina drängend fort, ihr Blick schien sich förmlich in seine Augen zu bohren.  
Ron spürte sein Herz vor lauter Pochen nicht mehr, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er vor Sprachlosigkeit die Luft anhielt. Langsam atmete er aus, während Angelina wieder das Wort ergriff.  
"Ich frag' dich das frei heraus, Ron: willst du ohne Verpflichtungen mit mir schlafen? Wann, wo und wie oft ich will?"  
Sie sah ihn an und leckte sich unmerklich über die vollen Lippen.  
Ron schwieg.  
Sein Gehirn schien sich zu weigern, ihre Frage zu verarbeiten und wirbelte die Sätze in seinem Kopf durcheinander. Noch nie hatte er so etwas erlebt, geschweige denn erwartet, und schon gar nicht von Angelina. Sie sah ihn immer noch an und er versuchte, seine Zunge wiederzufinden, die ihm im Hals zu stecken schien.  
"Ich, ich kann nicht ... ", würgte er hervor und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. Was wollte er eigentlich erwidern?  
"Ich meine, ich bin mit Lavender zusammen und ... also nicht, dass ich es nicht wollte", gab er zögernd zu und warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf Angelinas pralle, runde Brüste, die sich deutlich unter ihrem Trikot abzeichneten.  
"Aber es - ich ... es geht einfach nicht, ich -" Er brachte noch immer keinen vollständigen Satz zustande.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet", sagte Madam Pomfrey fröhlich, die unbemerkt herbei gehuscht war und von der angespannten Atmosphäre zwischen den Beiden offenbar nichts mitbekam.  
"Der Trank war doch aggressiver, als ich dachte; wohl ein ziemlich verpfuschter Liebestrank", sagte sie und drückte Angelina forsch in die Kissen. "Beschreiben Sie mir bitte kurz, was genau sich zugetragen hat", sagte sie und tastete Angelinas Halswirbel fachkundig ab.  
Ron wich Angelinas enttäuschtem Blick aus und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
"Du kommst jetzt wohl alleine klar", sagte er knapp.  
"Nein, Ron, warte, ich -"  
"Mach's gut, wir sehen uns!", unterbrach er sie eine Spur zu scharf und lief aus dem Raum, ehe sie noch etwas erwidern konnte.

Draußen im Gang lehnte er sich an die kühle Steinwand und atmete tief durch.  
Was war das denn?, dachte er.  
Angelina hatte ihn geradeheraus gefragt, ob er sie vögeln wollte. Eine Fickbeziehung haben wollte.  
Erst Hermine, und jetzt das. Wieso konnte das nicht drei Wochen früher passieren, vor der Sache mit Lavender?, dachte er verbittert. Einen Herzschlag später fand er sich selbst abstoßend. Wie war es nur soweit gekommen? Er liebte seine Freundin!  
Oder?  
Sie waren zwar erst gute zwei Wochen ein Paar, doch da war dieses starke Gefühl zwischen ihnen, dieses feste Band, das sie einander blind verstehen ließ und ein unglaubliches Vertrauen aufbaute.  
Oder war er einfach nur sehr verknallt? Und in zwei Tagen, Wochen oder Monaten wäre dieses Gefühl wieder dahin?  
Das ist jetzt egal, erinnerte er sich. Ich bin mit ihr zusammen und fremdzugehen kommt nicht in Frage, egal, ob es Angelina oder Hermine ist. Basta.  
Erleichtert, zu einem solch simplen Schluss gekommen zu sein, stieß er sich von der Wand ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Quidditch-Feld.  
Als er an der Treppe zu ihren Schlafsälen vorbeikam, warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seine silberne Armbanduhr (das einzige Geschenk von Percy, das er nicht weggeworfen hatte), und beschloss, die letzten zwanzig Minuten Training ausfallen zu lassen, denn bis er erst auf seinem Besen saß, konnte er sich eigentlich direkt wieder in die Umkleidekabine begeben.  
Er spürte, dass die Gedanken an Angelinas Vorschlag ihn noch den restlichen Tag umtreiben würden, daher fasste er einen Vorsatz: er würde einfach mit Lavender darüber reden, ihr alles erzählen. Dann hätte er einerseits kein schlechtes Gewissen, ihr irgendetwas zu verheimlichen, und außerdem würde es seine Entscheidung, Angelina zu widerstehen, mit Sicherheit festigen. Zudem konnte er sich bei jemandem aussprechen und das tat ihm bei keiner Person so gut wie bei ihr.


	6. Chapter 6

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen entdeckte er glücklicherweise sofort seine Freundin, die wie üblich tuschelnd und kichernd mit Parvati an einem Tisch in der Ecke saß. Als sie ihn sah, erleuchtete ein Strahlen ihr Gesicht.  
"Won-Won! Endlich!"  
Sie sprang auf, lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn heftig, so als hätten sie sich wochenlang nicht gesehen.  
Er drückte sie kurz an sich und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Hals.  
"Hey", sagte er leise. "Kann ich dich kurz allein sprechen?"  
Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihn verwundert an. In ihrem Blick lag Neugier, aber auch ein Funken Angst.  
"Klar", sagte sie und wandte sich Parvati zu. "Ron und ich müssen uns kurz unter vier Augen sprechen, in Ordnung, Maus?"  
"Kein Problem", erwiderte Parvati, die unverhohlene Neugierde ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Lavender nahm Rons Hand und zog ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen", sagte sie und schob sich vor ihm aus dem Porträtloch.  
"Ist gut", erwiderte er und folgte ihr durch den Korridor zu den Treppen.  
Ihr 'Schlafzimmer' war ein seit Jahren unbenutztes Zauberkunstklassenzimmer, in dem sie sich trafen, wenn sie ungestört knutschen wollten. Abgesehen davon, dass sie dort noch nie gestört worden waren (nicht einmal von Peeves) gab es in diesem Raum ein gutes Dutzend flauschiger, dicker Kissen, vermutlich für Aufrufezauber, aus denen sie sich eine Art Bett gebaut hatten. Zudem war es nur ein paar Minuten vom Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt.

Lavender war ungewöhnlich still, während sie die steinernen Stufen zum sechsten Stock hinab liefen. Sie schien genau zu wissen, dass er erst darüber reden wollte, wenn sie wirklich allein waren, daher sprach sie ihn nicht darauf an, sondern überließ ihn seinen fieberhaften Überlegungen.  
Er hatte nun keine Möglichkeit mehr, einen Rückzieher zu machen; er musste ihr es nun sagen. Obwohl er sich gerade noch so sicher gewesen war, was dieses Vorhaben betraf, nagten nun Zweifel an ihm und er spürte ein nervöses Ziehen in der Magengegend. Genau genommen hatte er sich ja richtig verhalten, niemand würde ihm da einen Vorwurf machen. Doch diese Auffassung hatte, was Mädchen anging, bei ihm schon einige Male versagt, und obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Lavender wegen so etwas wütend auf ihn werden würde, befielen ihn trotzdem Sorgen, wie sie wohl reagieren würde.

Wenige Minuten später hatten sie den verlassenen Seitenkorridor erreicht, der zur Hälfte durch unbenutzte und kaputte Schulbänke verstellt war. Ron schlängelte sich daran vorbei und öffnete die dunkle, rissige Holztür am hinteren Ende. Kaum, dass Lavender sie hinter sich in Schloss fallen gelassen hatte, stürzte sie sich auf ihn.  
"Was ist los, Won-Won?", fragte sie eindringlich und packte ihn an beiden Armen. Ihre Nervosität lag förmlich in der Luft, sie hatte die Augen aufgerissen und er spürte, dass sie zitterte.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und ihn überkam eine Welle der Zuneigung. Er nahm sie in den Arm und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren weichen Haaren.  
"Alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr; ihr Körper entspannte sich.  
Er hob den Kopf und blickte ihr in die Augen, ohne sich von ihr zu lösen.  
"Ich will dir nur eine verrückte Geschichte erzählen, weil ich finde, dass du sie hören solltest, aber ich wollte es nicht vor Parvati oder jemand anderem tun", sagte er.  
"Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und blickte ihn mit ihren unglaublich tiefen, rehbraunen Augen an.  
"Tut mir leid Schatz." Er setzte sich mitten in einen der weichen Kissenberge, der vor einer verschmierten Kreidetafel aufgebaut war. "Komm her."  
Sie ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und legte sich quer über seine Beine, mit dem Kopf in seinem Schoß. "Erzähl."  
"Okay." Er atmete tief durch. Im Geiste war er die Geschichte noch mehrmals durchgegangen, um sie so kurz und prägnant wie möglich erzählen zu können; trotzdem war er nach wie vor ein wenig nervös.  
"Gut ... vorhin, nach dem Mittagessen sind Harry und ich zum Training gegangen. Wir kamen ein bisschen zu spät, die anderen waren alle schon auf den Besen. Gerade, als wir aufs Feld gelaufen sind, hat Angelina die Kontrolle über ihren Besen verloren und kam direkt auf mich zugerast, ich konnte sie gerade noch so vom Besen herunter auffangen, sonst hätte sie sich alle Knochen gebrochen. Es hat ihr nichts gefehlt, aber Harry wollte trotzdem, dass ich sie zum Krankenflügel begleite."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und befeuchtete sich nervös die Lippen.  
"Auf dem Weg hat sie dauernd komische Anspielungen gemacht und versucht, Komplimente abzustauben", fuhr er fort und bemerkte, dass Lavenders Miene angespannter wurde, "und als wir im Krankenflügel saßen und auf Madam Pomfrey gewartet haben, meinte sie ... sie wollte wissen, ob ich, nun ja, bereit für eine ... eine offene Beziehung wäre." Er sah, wie Lavender schockiert den Mund öffnete, doch er fuhr rasch weiter. "Ich habe ihr ganz deutlich gesagt, dass das nie passieren wird, weil ich ..." Er unterbrach sich. Noch nie hatte er die berühmten drei Worte zu einem Mädchen gesagt, doch nun hingen sie so deutlich in der Luft, dass man sie beinahe sehen konnte.

Er hob wieder an und holte tief Luft. "Weil ich dich liebe."  
Lavenders Gesicht wurde weich, sie drehte sich zu ihm und setzte sich auf, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen nun beinahe berührten.  
"Oh, Ron", sagte sie und blickte ihn mit einem rührenden Ausdruck in ihren feucht glitzernden Augen an. "Ich liebe dich auch. Und dass du das getan hast, so selbstverständlich, obwohl ..." Sie strich ihm durch die Haare. "Obwohl ich weiß, dass ich dich warten lasse, und obwohl Angelina so ziemlich die heißeste Gryffindor ist -"  
"Ist sie nicht", fiel Ron ihr ins Wort.  
Sie lachte, es war ein Lachen voller Erleichterung und Glückseligkeit. "Ron, ich ... ich bin so froh, jemanden wie dich gefunden zu haben, da bist wirklich ... der perfekte Freund. Und das meine ich vollkommen ernst."  
Sie sah in immer noch an und der Ausdruck tiefer Zuneigung auf ihrem Gesicht ließ ihn erschauern.  
"Und du die perfekte Freundin", flüsterte er, dann zog er sie vollends zu sich und küsste sie voller Liebe auf den Mund, jedoch langsam und genussvoll, als wäre es der letzte Kuss, den er ihr geben würde, und sie erwiderte ihn ebenso zärtlich. Er versank in diesem liebevollen Kuss und gab sich vollkommen hin; hier wollte er für immer bleiben, Lavender im Arm, in weiche Kissen gekuschelt und gefangen im perfekten Moment, seine Lippen auf ihren.

Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie sich widerstrebend voneinander und blickten sich an. Ihm wurde klar, dass er noch nie ein solch starkes Gefühl für einen Menschen empfunden hatte, und diese Erkenntnis machte ihn so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
"Nun ...", begann Lavender leise. "Was genau hat Angelina denn gesagt?"  
Er sah sie verwundert an.  
Wieso will sie das denn jetzt wissen?, dachte er und einen kurzen Moment spürte er einen besorgten Stich.  
"Willst du dir das wirklich anhören?"  
"Natürlich will ich das", erwiderte sie, "du verstehst doch hoffentlich, dass mich das interessiert?"  
Er nickte. "Na gut. Sie hat nicht viel gesagt, eigentlich hat sie mich direkt und ohne darum herum zu reden gefragt, ob ich sie ..." Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er es Lavender gegenüber ausdrücken sollte, dann entschied er sich für die Wahrheit.  
"Sie hat wortwörtlich gefragt 'Willst du ohne Verpflichtungen und Konsequenzen mit mir schlafen?' und meinte, sie könnte es ... ähm, sie könnte es mir 'besser besorgen als ... " Er stockte; die Worte, die Angelina benutzt hatte, wollten ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen. "Als ich es mir vorstellen könnte", sagte er schnell. "Naja, ich habe angelehnt und bin gegangen, wie schon gesagt, und das war's eigentlich auch schon."  
Lavender schwieg. Er hatte sie noch nie so still erlebt, sie saß einfach da und starrte in die Ferne, als wäre sie an einem anderen Ort.  
"Schatz, ich -"  
"Und wenn ich dabei wäre?"  
Er verschluckte sich an seinen Worten und starrte sie an. "Was?"  
"Wenn ich dabei wäre", wiederholte Lavender. Sie sah ihn noch immer nachdenklich an. "Zugegeben, ich, also ... mich würde es reizen, mal mit einer anderen Frau ... naja ..." Sie brach ab. "Das klingt so falsch, tut mir leid, ich war ... das war nur eine dumme Idee von mir, es -"  
"Nein, ich finde es gut, wenn du mir so etwas sagst", unterbrach er sie und versuchte, sich seine Erregung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
"Ich will nicht, dass du deine Wünsche vor mir verheimlichst, weil du Angst vor meiner Reaktion hast. Das musst du nämlich nicht." Er bemühte sich, seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten, auch wenn er vor Aufregung innerlich zitterte. „Also?"  
Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. "Das liebe ich an dir, Won-Won", sagte sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. "Du bist der liebevollste und verständnisvollste Mensch, den ich kenne. Was ich sagen wollte, war, dass ich ... also falls das für dich okay wäre, dann könntest du Angelina fragen, ob sie ... es auch noch tun würde, wenn ich dabei bin. Nur wenn du willst natürlich", fügte sie hastig hinzu, seinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck missdeutend. "Ich bin nicht böse, wenn du das nicht willst, ich kann verstehen, wie unangenehm dir das ist, aber ich hätte ... nichts dagegen und deswegen wollte ich dich einfach fragen."  
Sein Herz schien stillzustehen, und sein Gehirn setzte anscheinende gerade aus, während sich ein Schwall Blut in seinen Lendenbereich ergoss. Lavender wollte also einen Dreier. Mit Angelina.  
Er kannte seine Freundin gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das kein dämlicher Treuetest war; über dieses Alter war sie weit hinaus. Schon eine ganze Weile hatte er den Verdacht gehabt, dass sie schon vor ihm einige sexuelle Erfahrungen mit Parvati gesammelt hatte, insgeheim hatte er sich auch schon Dementsprechendes ausgemalt, doch nie im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, dass seine Freundin tatsächlich bisexuell war.  
"Ich ...", begann er, und merkte, wie zittrig seine Stimme vor lauter unterdrückter Erregung klang. "Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nichts dagegen. In diesem Fall finde ich, kann man Liebe und Sex ziemlich gut trennen, und wenn du es willst, dann ist das für mich wirklich in Ordnung", sagte er und musste beinahe über die Ironie hinter diesen Worten lachen. Es war, als hätte sich seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt.  
"Ja, ich wollte das schon immer mal ausprobieren", erwiderte Lavender eifrig und er musste über ihre Freude lächeln. "Seit ich - ähm, also seit ... Parvati mir davon erzählt hat, dass ... ähm - ihre Cousine so etwas mal gemacht hat."  
Er grinste in sich hinein.  
Lavender war vieles, aber keine gute Lügnerin, und sein Verdacht hatte sich soeben bestätigt. Er spürte, wie sein Glied steinhart geworden war und sanft gegen die Hand seiner Freundin drückte, die auf seiner Hose lag.  
"Dann lass uns das demnächst tun", sagte er und küsste sie auf den Mund.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss nur kurz und löste sich wieder sanft von ihm; er sah sie verwundert an. "Was ist los?"  
Langsam fuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger seine Wangenknochen nach. "Naja, ich würde gerne ... zuerst mit dir alleine, du weißt schon ... ein paar Schritte weiter gehen. Schritt für Schritt; ich will nichts überstürzen, aber ich finde, es ist langsam an der Zeit dafür."  
"Endlich", lächelte er und zog sie wieder zu sich.  
Wieder küsste er sie, doch diesmal leidenschaftlicher und intensiver, und ebenso leidenschaftlich spürte er ihre Zunge, wie sie seine umstrich, mit ihr spielte, sie vor und zurück lockte. Ihre Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst und sich dem anderen hingebend, knutschten sie, wie es ihm vorkam, eine Ewigkeit.  
Waren es zwei Minuten? Zehn? Zwanzig?  
Er konnte es nicht sagen, doch er wusste, diesmal wollte er mehr.  
Seine Hand glitt nach unten, griff ihre großen, runden Brüste, die sich unter dem weichen Pullover verbargen und drückte sie sanft. Ein leises Stöhnen von ihr zeigte ihm ihre Zufriedenheit, daher zögerte er nicht lange und schob den schwarzen Stoff nach oben, über ihren prall gefüllten BH, bis unter ihr Kinn. Sie löste sich von ihm und ließ sich den Pullover über den Kopf ziehen, dann drückte sie sogleich wieder ihre Lippen auf seine.  
Er fuhr über die weiche, seidige Haut ihrer Brüste, die aus dem BH schaute und erzitterte vor Erregung.  
Lange halte ich es nicht mehr aus, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Entschlossen fuhr er an ihrem Rücken hinauf, bis er den kleinen Verschluss gefunden hatte und öffnete ihn. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann spürte er, wie sich die Körbchen lösten und er unterbrach den Kuss abermals, um zum ersten Mal Lavenders Brüste zu betrachten.  
Als der BH herunterfiel entblößte sie schwere, aber feste Brüste; makellos, wie er bisher noch keine gesehen hatte.  
Beinahe ehrfürchtig umschloss er beide mit den Händen, ihre dunklen, spitzen Brustwarzen standen senkrecht von den vollen, weichen Busen ab.  
Ein zufriedenes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, als er sie anblickte, dann küsste sie ihn erneut, diesmal noch erregter und stürmischer als zuvor. Ihre Zunge teilte seine Lippen, schob sich gierig in seinen Mund und umkreiste seine leidenschaftlich, während ihre Arme ihn fest umschlangen und ihre warmen Brüste sich an seine Brust drückten.


	7. Chapter 7

Scheiße, dachte Hermine.  
Sie war gerade zum Frühstück herunter gekommen und sah, dass Harry alleine am Tisch war.  
Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sollte sie wieder umdrehen? Sich einen Platz bei den anderen Gryffindors weiter vorn suchen?

Oder sollte sie sich einfach zu ihm setzen und weiterhin so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen?  
Das klappte zwar, wenn Ron oder jemand anders dabei war, aber bisher war sie seit ihrem Sex nie mit ihm allein gewesen. Immer weiter lief sie auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zu, nicht im Stande anzuhalten oder umzudrehen.  
Panik breitete sich in ihr aus.  
Zwar hatte sie eine Notiz geschrieben, die sie ihm zuschieben wollte, doch sie hätte wenigstens ein oder zwei andere Gryffindors bei ihm erwartet, nicht aber einen beinahe leeren Tisch. Wo waren denn alle, wenn man sie brauchte?

Eigentlich hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, mit ihm darüber zu reden, doch jetzt war es das Letzte, das sie wollte.  
Was sollte sie sagen? Dass es ein Ausrutscher gewesen war? Dass sie doch einfach Freunde bleiben konnten?  
Dieselben Fragen, die sie seit Tagen quälten, rasten in ihrem Kopf umher und betäubten sie.  
Wie in Trance ging sie die letzten Meter auf Harry zu und setzte sich schweigend auf den Platz ihm gegenüber.  
Er blickte auf und zuckte unmerklich zusammen.  
"Hi", sagte er, wurde rot und wich ihrem Blick aus.  
"Hi", erwiderte sie mit rauen Hals.  
Schweigend aßen sie ihren Toast.

Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, dröhnte die Stille lauter in Hermines Ohren.  
Ich könnte einfach behaupten, dass mir nicht gut sei, überlegte sie. Ich könnte aufstehen, mich entschuldigen und von hier verschwinden.  
Sie warf verstohlen einen Blick in seine Richtung. Er verschlang seinen Toast geradezu und starrte dabei unentwegt seinen Teller an.  
Wenigstens ist es ihm genauso unangenehm wie mir, dachte sie. Er wird froh sein, wenn ich ihn wieder allein lasse.  
Gerade, als sie aufstehen wollte, erblickte sie Ron, der mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf sie zukam.  
"Guten Morgen, ihr zwei", sagte er fröhlich und setzte sich neben sie.  
Harry zuckte zusammen und verschüttete seinen Kürbissaft.  
"Oh, guten Morgen, Ron, hi", sagte er durcheinander und versuchte, den sich ausbreitenden orangenen Fleck aufzuwischen.  
"Ja, hi ...", gab Ron langsam zurück. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
"Ja, klar, alles bestens, ich - _Ratzeputz!_" Der Fleck verschwand.  
"Tut mir leid, ich bin nicht ganz ausgeschlafen", sagte Harry und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg.  
"Und was ist mit dir los?", fragte Hermine schnell, ehe Ron etwas erwidern konnte.  
"Mit mir?", wiederholte Ron überrumpelt. "Was soll den los sein?"  
"Nun, du grinst, als wärst du gerade zum Nationalspieler ernannt worden", erwiderte sie und nahm sich ein Brötchen.  
"Naja, ich, es ... das Wetter ist so schön ... und es sitzt fast niemand am Frühstückstisch ...", druckste Ron herum. "Ist halt ein schöner Tag. Darf ich nicht mal gute Laune haben?"  
"Doch, ich meinte ja nur", antwortete sie verwundert und strich Marmelade auf ihr Brötchen.  
"Wie auch immer", winkte Ron ab.  
"Was meinst du", sagte er an Harry gewandt, "putzen wir die Ravenclaws heute weg?"  
"Ich weiß nicht so recht", erwiderte Harry, sichtlich froh über den Themenwechsel, "immerhin haben sie eine solide Verteidigung und ein paar gute Schützen. Wir müssen es drauf anlegen, den Schnatz so schnell wie möglich zu fangen, sonst wird es sich ziemlich in die Länge ziehen."  
Hermines Gedanken schweiften ab. Warum hatte Ron so zufrieden ausgesehen?  
Schönes Wetter, dachte sie verächtlich und biss in ihr Brötchen, das war die schlechteste Lüge seit Langem.  
Wusste er etwa von ihr und Harry? Aber wieso sollte ihn das so freuen? Oder war es etwas völlig Anderes? War etwas passiert, das er ihnen verheimlichte? Und wenn ja, _was_?  
Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich.  
"Wär nicht das erste Mal, dass Chang heulend vom Rasen rennt", sagte Ron gerade grinsend. "Die hat doch keine Chance gegen dich, Mann."  
Harry grinste ebenfalls.  
"Ja, vermutlich. Aber pass du auf, dass Chambers dir nicht allzu viele Quaffel um die Ohren haut", frotzelte er.  
Rons Miene verdüsterte sich.  
"Ich hoffe, dass den ein Klatscher vom Besen schlägt", sagte er finster. "Der Kerl ist ein verdammter Scharfschütze, nicht einmal Wood hätte die Dinger halten können."  
"Eben, deshalb sollten wir alles auf einen schnellen Fang setzen", erwiderte Harry.  
"Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht", fügte er belustigt hinzu, "du bist der beste Torhüter in der Meisterschaft."  
Irgendwas ist los mit Ron, dachte Hermine. Er verhält sich zwar wie immer, aber dieses Grinsen... das hab ich bisher nur nach einem gewonnenen Spiel gesehen. Was macht ihn so glücklich?  
Sie schluckte den letzten Bissen herunter und stand auf.  
"Wohin gehst du?", wollte Ron sofort wissen.  
Harry musterte einen halben Maiskolben, als gäbe es nichts Faszinierenderes auf der Welt.  
"Ach, nur ein wenig in die Bibliothek und ein paar Runen nachschlagen", schwindelte sie. "Wir sehen uns nachher beim Spiel. Bis später ihr zwei", fügte sie hinzu und verließ den Gryffindor-Tisch.

Das kann so nicht weiter gehen, dachte sie frustriert, während sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinaufging. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie den kleinen Zettel umschlossen, den sie ihm hatte zustecken wollen, und sich dann doch nicht getraut hatte.  
Du feige Gans, dachte sie wütend.  
Sie wollte ihn doch unbedingt treffen und die Sache zwischen ihnen, was immer es auch war, aus der Welt schaffen. Wieso nur konnte sie sich dann nie überwinden, wenn sie kurz davor war es zu tun? Hatte sie Angst vor seiner Reaktion? Angst davor, ihn als ihren besten Freund zu verlieren?  
Oder vielleicht, dachte sie, Angst davor, was ich wirklich empfinde.  
Es war ihr zuvor nicht klar gewesen, doch wenn sie darüber nachdachte, hielten die Gedanken an Harry sie seit Tagen wach und hörten nicht auf, in ihrem Kopf umher zu kreisen. Und als sie ihn vorher gesehen hatte, war da dieses Gefühl gewesen ... Sie hatte es für Panik gehalten, doch jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass es etwas anderes war.  
Rede dir nichts ein!, schimpfte sie sich selbst. Du bist _nicht _in ihn verliebt!  
_Doch, das bist du_, antwortete eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. _Du hast ihn schon immer geliebt, und er dich, freundschaftlich. Aber der Sex hat das geändert. Er hat alles geändert._  
Ja, das hat er, dachte sie. Er hatte in ihr das körperliche Verlangen nach Harry geweckt und ihn somit vom besten Freund in die Person verwandelt, die sie, wie sie mit einem Schlag feststellte, liebte und begehrte.  
Ich bin in Harry verliebt, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ich liebe ihn, und ich will mit ihm zusammen sein.  
Die Bedeutung dieser Worte traf sie mit voller Wucht.  
Es durchströmte sie wie warmes Licht, und einen Moment lang erfüllte sie ein wildes Glücksgefühl, das jedoch sofort von Zweifel verzehrt wurde.  
Was, wenn er nicht so empfand? Was, wenn sie in dieser Geschichte das naive, verliebte Mädchen war, das einem One-Night-Stand hinterher trauerte?  
Wieder waren ihre Gedanken am selben Punkt angelangt, um den sie sich schon seit Tagen drehten.  
Was war das für ihn gewesen? Was hatte es ihm bedeutet?  
Ich muss mit ihm reden, sagte sie sich. Ich muss ihn damit konfrontieren und ihm geradeheraus sagen, was ich empfinde. Alles andere würde uns beide nur noch weiter quälen.

Etwas Hartes traf sie vor die Brust und ließ sie taumeln, sie stolperte nach hinten und landete unsanft auf dem Hintern.  
"Autsch!", rief eine bekannte Stimme wütend. "Verdammt, pass doch auf, du - Hermine?"  
Sie blickte auf und sah, dass es Ginny war, mit der sie soeben zusammengestoßen war.  
"Oh, Ginny, das tut mir leid", sagte sie entschuldigend und rappelte sich auf. "Ich war völlig in Gedanken, und -"  
"Ach, schon gut", winkte ihre beste Freundin ab. "Ich hab ja auch nicht aufgepasst."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso bist du allein? Sind Harry und Ron noch nicht wach?"  
"Doch, nur ... sie frühstücken noch, und ich dachte ich verbringe den Morgen sinnvoll und setze mich noch an ein paar Hausaufgaben", erklärte Hermine, auch wenn das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.  
"Ach so", sagte Ginny und musterte sie. "Ich dachte, es gab vielleicht Streit oder so. Du wirkst ein bisschen aufgelöst."  
"Ja, das ist nur, ich ... mir ist vorher eingefallen, dass ich bis Montag noch eine vier Ellen lange Übersetzung machen muss, deswegen bin ich gerade ein wenig gestresst", log Hermine erneut.  
"Na dann viel Erfolg", sagte Ginny lächelnd. "Ich geh jetzt erst mal frühstücken. Mach's gut!"  
Sie ging in Richtung große Halle davon und hatte die Treppe schon fast erreicht, als Hermine etwas einfiel.  
"Ginny! Warte!", rief sie ihr hinterher und lief ihr nach.  
Ginny drehte sich um.  
"Was ist denn?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Ich ... ähm, könntest ... könntest du das hier Harry geben?", sagte Hermine und drückte ihr das kleine Stück Pergament in die Hand. "Es ist nur ... eine Notiz für ... Verwandlung", fügte sie hinzu.  
Ginny runzelte leicht die Stirn, nahm jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort den Zettel und nickte.  
"In Ordnung, mach ich."  
"Danke", sagte Hermine erleichtert. "Ciao!"  
Sie drehte sich wieder um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal.  
Ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit erfüllte sie, als wäre ihr ein Stein von der Brust genommen worden.  
Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Harry sie ebenfalls treffen wollte und am vereinbarten Ort auf sie warten würde.  
Wenn nicht ...  
Dann sollte ich lernen, damit zurecht zu kommen, dachte sie.

Jemand packte sie am Arm; sie schrie vor Schreck auf.  
"Psst!", zischte die Person und zog sie grob hinter einen Wandbehang.  
Es war Ron.  
"Ron, was zum -"  
"Leise!", unterbrach er sie. "Ich wäre hier gern ungestört", flüsterte er und nickte in Richtung Gang, auf dem man nun allmählich die Schritte der Schüler vernehmen konnte, die jetzt ebenfalls mit dem Frühstück fertig waren.  
"Was willst du?", fragte sie leise, immer noch ein wenig verärgert darüber, dass er sie so erschreckt hatte.  
"Ich weiß, was zwischen dir und Harry passiert ist", erwiderte er ohne Umschweife.  
Heißes Blut überflutete ihr Gehirn, Enttäuschung, Wut und Angst brachen sich in ihr Bahn.  
Er hatte es Ron erzählt, und wahrscheinlich noch dem gesamten Jungenschlafsaal; sie sah förmlich vor sich, wie er ihnen unter Beifall und Gelächter jedes Detail schilderte, ihren Körper, den Sex, wie willig sie gewesen war, wie einfach sie sich von ihm hatte ausnutzen lassen. Hermine, das billige Dummchen von Hogwarts.  
Sie war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Ron schien ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken. "Nein, warte, er hat mir nichts erzählt!", sagte er rasch und berührte beruhigend ihren Arm. "Ehrlich, Harry hat kein Wort darüber gesagt, ich schwöre es dir", fügte er nachdrücklich hinzu.  
Erleichterung überflutete sie, sie sackte kurz gegen die steinerne Wand des schmalen Gangs, in dem sie standen. Dann wurde ihr klar, was Ron eben gesagt hatte.  
"Aber wenn Harry es dir nicht erzählt hat ...", begann sie langsam.  
"Nein, das hat er wirklich nicht", wiederholte Ron. "Ich habe gestern Morgen das hier gefunden ..." Er griff in seine Tasche und zog ein kleines weißes Stück Stoff hervor. "Und dann war mir die Sache eigentlich klar."  
Er drückte es ihr in die Hand und ihr Herz setzte kurz aus, als sie erkannte, was es war.  
_Ihr Höschen_.

Sie verfluchte sich für ihre Unbedachtheit, für die Verwirrung, mit der sie den Jungenschlafsaal so schnell wie möglich verlassen hatte. Ihr fehlendes Höschen hatte sie später zwar bemerkt, doch sie hatte gedacht, dass Harry es wahrscheinlich als eine Art Souvenir behalten hatte. Jungs waren ja angeblich scharf auf so etwas, wenn sie Ginny Glauben schenken durfte.  
Verdammt, dachte sie wütend.  
Sie blickte wieder Ron an, der immer noch unschlüssig vor ihr stand und sich auf jede mögliche Reaktion gefasst zu machen schien.  
"Du hast es niemandem erzählt?", fragte sie eindringlich.  
Ron schien von ihrer Offenheit, das Geschehene einfach so zuzugeben, überrascht. "Nun, ich ... nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete er. "Wieso sollte ich? Offensichtlich war es euch beiden so unangenehm, dass ihr nicht einmal mir davon erzählen wolltet. Ich bin doch kein Arschloch."  
"Danke", sagte sie ehrlich und umarmte ihn fest. "Und du findest das nicht seltsam? Du hältst mich nicht für eine ... du weißt schon ..."  
"Nein, Quatsch!", erwiderte er sofort. "Hermine, das was zwischen euch passiert ist geht mich nichts an, und es ist auch nichts Schlimmes dabei. Jeder hatte doch Spaß an der Sache und ich finde, solange man etwas gerne tut, ist es auch total in Ordnung", erklärte er.  
Sie lächelte dankbar.  
"Ron, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Du bist einfach so ... du gehst so cool damit um, ich ... danke. Du bist wirklich ein guter Freund."  
Ron lächelte ebenfalls.  
"Ist doch selbstverständlich", sagte er verlegen. "Was kriege ich denn für mein Schweigen?", fügte er sarkastisch zwinkernd hinzu.  
Sie musste innerlich grinsen. Schon in dem Augenblick, als er ihr das Höschen gegeben hatte, war ihr klar gewesen, dass ihn die ganze Sache richtig geil machen musste.  
Sie blickte verstohlen nach unten und sah wie erwartet eine Beule in seiner Hose.  
Zwischen ihren Beinen wurde es warm.  
Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und merkte zufrieden, wie er sofort rot wurde.  
Langsam aber sicher drang Feuchtigkeit in ihr Höschen.  
"Ähm, ich meinte ... vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt hab, das war ... dumm", stotterte er peinlich berührt.  
"Nein, nein", beschwichtigte sie ihn. "Du hast ja Recht. Was stellst du dir denn so vor?"  
Verblüfft starrte er sie eine Weile an, dann schien er die Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben.  
"Ich, ich ... also -"  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was sie tat, sagte sie: "Wie wäre es denn mit einem Lapdance?"  
Ron starrte sie an.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron traute seinen Ohren nicht.  
Hatte Hermine ihm gerade einen Lapdance angeboten?  
Was war in sie gefahren? Erst die Sache mit Harry, und jetzt das. Diese Dinge passten zu Hermine Granger wie eine attraktive Freundin zu Neville.  
Ob sie unter einem Fluch oder Zauber steht?, überlegte er.  
Der Imperius-Fluch konnte es nicht sein, niemand würde wegen ein bisschen Spaß mit einer Mitschülerin einen Aufenthalt in Askaban riskieren. Bei einem Liebestrank wiederum würde sich ihre Begierde auf eine einzelne Person konzentrieren. Oder vielleicht -  
"Ron?"  
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er seit Sekunden nur da stand und Hermine anstarrte.  
Sie war rot geworden und blickte verschämt zu Boden.  
"Es - es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht -"  
"Nein, Hermine, ist schon okay", beruhigte er sie. "Ich hab so etwas nur nicht ... erwartet."  
Sie wurde noch röter, sah ihm aber in die Augen. In ihrem Blick lag etwas, das er nicht zuordnen konnte.  
"Bitte denk nichts Schlechtes von mir, Ron, es ist nur ... Ich bin so - so verwirrt, und ich ..."  
Sie blickte ihn hilflos an, dann fasste sie ihn an der Schulter.  
"Kannst du ... können wir es nicht einfach tun und nicht darüber reden?", sagte sie leise, und ein verlangender Unterton lag in ihrer Stimme, den er zuvor noch nie gehört hatte.  
Er sagte nichts, sondern erwiderte nur ihren Blick, den Blick dieser unergründlichen braunen Augen.  
In ihm tobte ein Kampf, der nie zu enden schien.  
Hermine _bat _ihn darum, ihm einen Lapdance geben zu dürfen.  
Was war nur los mit ihr?  
Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach ausnutzen. Und auch wenn sie und Harry nicht zusammen waren und taten, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, würde es sich doch wie ein Verrat an seinem besten Freund anfühlen.  
Aber es ist_Hermine_, dachte er sehnsüchtig.  
Hermine, mit ihrem unwiderstehlichen Körper, ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht und diesem beinahe hypnotischen Blick, der ihn immer wieder verzauberte.  
Er fasste einen Entschluss.  
"Also gut", sagte er leise.  
Sie lächelte.  
"Heute Abend um acht im DA-Raum", flüsterte sie.  
Ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, griff sie um seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu sich und drückte ihm einen warmen, weichen Kuss mitten auf den Mund. Dann spähte sie kurz hinter dem Wandbehang hervor, huschte aus dem kleinen Gang und ließ Ron gleichzeitig erregt und verwirrt stehen.

Hermine hatte ihn geküsst.  
Sie hatte ihn geküsst und würde ihm heute Abend einen Lapdance geben.  
Was zur Hölle hat man mit ihr gemacht?, dachte er.  
Zuerst hatte sie mit Harry geschlafen, offensichtlich sogar ohne etwas für ihn zu empfinden.  
Und jetzt wollte sie ihn.  
Aber ich will sie nicht, dachte er. Ich bin mit Lav zusammen.  
_Ach komm schon_, erwiderte eine flüsternde Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. _Mach dir selbst nichts vor, du willst sie doch schon seit Langem. Und jetzt hast du die Chance dazu._  
Ihm war bewusst, dass diese Stimme Recht hatte.  
Wieso sonst hatte er schon die ganze Zeit dieses merkwürdig taube Gefühl, wenn er an Harry und Hermine dachte?  
Und wieso sonst trieb ihm immer wieder Hermines Körper in den Sinn; Hermine, wie sie ihr Höschen in der Hand hielt, wie sie ihm auf seine Erektion starrte?  
'Wie wäre es denn mit einem Lapdance?'  
Wenn es um Hermine ging war alles anders. Er wusste nicht, was genau er für sie empfand, aber seit er angefangen hatte, sich für Mädchen zu interessieren, war sie immer eine Art Traumfrau, eine unerreichbare Schönheit für ihn gewesen.  
Und jetzt holte ihn das ein.  
Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es nie dazu kommen würde, doch er hatte nie aufgehört, sie zu begehren. Als er schließlich Lavender näher kennenlernte, sich in sie verliebte und mit ihr zusammenkam, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wie von einer Last befreit. Sie war so anders als Hermine, offen, witzig und extrovertiert, sie liebte Partys und ausgelassene Stimmung, und da sie in der Schule mindestens genauso schlecht war wie er, kam er sich neben ihr nicht immer wie ein Idiot vor, sondern wie jemand, den sie begehrte und der ihr unglaublich wichtig war. So hatten sich die Gefühle für Hermine hatten vollständig aus seinem Bewusstsein gedrängt, und bis gerade eben hatte er sie für verschwunden gehalten. Was also war los mit ihm?  
Er hatte sich an Hermines Höschen aufgegeilt, zugelassen, dass sie ihm einen Lapdance anbot und auch noch zugestimmt. Es war, als wären in diesem Moment sämtliche unerfüllten Fantasien und Träume, die er all die Jahre mit sich herumgetragen hatte, in einem rieseigen Schwall hervorgebrochen und hätten sein Hirn überflutet.  
Sie war ihm so nah gewesen, ihr eigenes Höschen in der Hand, provokant ihre Brüste hervordrückend.  
Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm auf den Penis gestarrt hatte.  
Und dann hatte sie ihn geküsst.  
Jahrelang hatte sie ihn nur wie einen Freund behandelt, und nun, wo er sie aufgegeben hatte, erfüllte sich sein Traum.  
'Wie wäre es mit einem Lapdance?'  
Ihre Worte klangen nach wie vor in seinen Ohren und er spürte immer noch die Stelle, an der ihre Lippen seine berührt hatten.  
Verwirrt machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, der Berg Hausaufgaben, der dort auf ihn wartete würde ihn vielleicht auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Brütend saß Ron in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und las sich zum hundertsten Mal dieselbe Zeile durch, ohne auch nur im Geringsten zu verstehen, was die schwarzen Striche auf dem Pergament ihm sagen wollten. Noch fast dreihundert Seiten musste er lesen, und das bis Montag, doch er konnte sich seit Stunden nicht konzentrieren.  
Die Buchstaben und Zahlen verschwammen vor seinen Augen.  
"Na, kommst du auch nicht voran mit dem Wälzer?"  
Ron schreckte hoch und blickte auf; Harry hatte sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt.  
"Alles okay?", fragte sein bester Freund und musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd.  
"Ja klar, ich, äh ... Ich war nur kurz eingenickt und hab mich erschreckt", log er schnell.  
Harry lachte.  
"Du quälst dich also auch Seite für Seite durch dieses elende Buch?", fragte er und legte seins auf den niedrigen Tisch zwischen ihnen.  
"Ja, und ich komme seit einer Ewigkeit um keine Zeile voran", antwortete Ron wahrheitsgemäß und klappte _Heilpflanzen der Hochmoore und ihre praktische Anwendung_ zu.  
"Ich auch nicht", seufzte Harry und kramte einen Stapel Notizen aus seiner Tasche, "aber es muss eben sein, deswegen les ich es lieber jetzt, statt Sonntagnachts." Er schlug den schweren Ledereinband auf und begann zu lesen.  
Ron nickte abwesend.  
"Da hast du wohl Recht."  
Gerade wollte er sich wieder dem Buch zuwenden, als ein lautes Klirren ertönte.  
"Ach, verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte Harry und sah hilflos zu, wie sich der Inhalt des Tintenfasses, das er umgestoßen hatte, langsam auf dem Teppich ausbreitete.

Ron runzelte die Stirn. Ihm war schon seit ein paar Tagen aufgefallen, dass Harry sich verändert hatte; er reagierte gereizter, war leichter genervt und regte sich ständig über Kleinigkeiten auf. Ansonsten war er ungewöhnlich still und schien ständig mit den Gedanken abzuschweifen. Man musste also nicht Harrys bester Freund sein, um zu merken, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. Die Frage war nur, was?  
Eigentlich sollte es mir klar sein, dachte Ron, während er Harry half, die verspritzte Tinte aufzuwischen. Das, was zwischen ihm und Hermine passiert ist, macht ihm zu schaffen.  
Er wusste, dass Harry ihm unter normalen Umständen schon längst davon erzählt und ihn um Rat gefragt hätte, wie er es sonst immer tat, doch er verstand, dass das etwas anderes war. Trotzdem fragte er sich, wie Harry reagieren würde, wenn er ihm gestand, was er wusste und ihn dabei unterstützen würde. Erleichtert? Schockiert? Oder eher wütend? Sollte er ihn einfach darauf ansprechen?  
Nein, beschloss er und musterte Harry nachdenklich, der jetzt mit entnervtem Gesichtsausdruck ein neues Tintenfass aufschraubte.  
Ich könnte ihm dabei ja nicht einmal wirklich helfen, überlegte er, außerdem sollte ich mich erst einmal um meine eigenen Probleme kümmern.

_Zum Beispiel_, sagte die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, _zum Beispiel, wie du noch ernsthaft darüber nachdenken kannst, dir nachher einen Lapdance von Hermine geben zu lassen, obwohl du deine Freundin angeblich liebst._  
Dieses Dilemma hatte ihn den ganzen Tag lang keine Sekunde losgelassen, fortwährend drehte und wendete er die Situation, doch es half nichts; noch immer hatte er keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.  
Du hast eine Freundin, sagte er sich. Sie liebt dich und du sie. Sie sollte der einzige Mensch sein, mit dem du solche Dinge machst.  
Das hatte er sich bereits unzählige Male gesagt, doch allein schon die Tatsache, dass er sich damit nicht zufrieden geben konnte, ließ ihn abermals zweifeln.  
Bin ich in Wirklichkeit nicht doch noch in Hermine verliebt?, fragte er sich.  
Unerfüllte Gefühle und Sehnsüchte hatten sich jahrelang in ihm aufgebaut, und anders als er gedacht hatte, waren diese durch Lavender nicht verschwunden, sondern nur unterdrückt worden, um jetzt stärker denn je hervorzubrechen.  
Aber ich darf das nicht zulassen, redete er sich ein und fuhr mit seiner Feder gedankenverloren die Buchstaben auf dem Pergament nach. Wenn ich zulasse, dass ich wieder etwas für Hermine empfinde, kann ich auch gleich mit Lavender Schluss machen, und das würde mich und sie umbringen.  
Doch abermals regte sich die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.  
_Dafür ist es zu spät Ron. Du hast es schon längst zugelassen_, flüsterte sie.  
Seine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Bisher hatte er sich dagegen gesträubt, hatte es verhindern wollen, dass seine alte Begierde wieder Besitz von ihm ergriff, doch das, erkannte er mit einem Schlag, war schon lange geschehen.  
Und wenn ich ihr nicht nachgebe, dachte er verzweifelt, frisst sie mich auf.  
Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit zurück, in der er in Hermine verliebt gewesen war; das unerfüllte, verzweifelte Verlangen hatte ihn aufgezehrt und beinahe verrückt werden lassen.  
_Vielleicht_, meldete sich die flüsternde Stimme aus dem dunkelsten Teil seiner Gedanken wieder, _vielleicht hast du nur so starke Gefühle für Lavender, weil sie dich davon erlöst hat. Vielleicht hat dich das Gefühl, wieder frei zu sein, wieder glücklich zu sein und wieder nur als Freund in Hermines Nähe sein zu können, so übermannt, dass du es einfach auf Lav übertragen hast._  
Oder redete er sich das nur ein? War das nur eine Ausrede, um reinen Gewissens heute Abend zum DA-Raum gehen zu können?  
Eigentlich habe ich mich schon längst entschieden, sagte er sich.  
Er wusste, wenn er es nicht tat, würde es ihn bis an sein Ende verfolgen, und zudem war es möglicherweise ein Weg, sich über seine Gefühle für Lav und auch für Hermine ein für alle Mal klar zu werden.

Noch immer erfüllt von Zweifeln, aber in seiner Entscheidung endlich sicher, blickte er auf die Uhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er nur noch zehn Minuten Zeit hatte, um zum Raum der Wünsche zu gelangen. Rasch stand er auf, Harry blickte ihn verwundert an.  
"Wo gehst du hin?" In seiner Stimme lag ein misstrauischer Unterton.  
"Ich pack das heute nicht mehr", antwortete Ron wahrheitsgemäß und stopfte hastig sein Buch und seine Unterlagen wieder in die Tasche. "Außerdem bin ich verdammt müde und brauche mal etwas Schlaf."  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, sein Gesichtsausruck wurde immer skeptischer.  
"Wir haben zehn vor acht."  
"Ich sagte doch, ich bin verdammt müde", erwiderte er. "Und ich will vorher noch ... Lavender Gute Nacht sagen", log er schnell. Er beschloss, es noch weiter zu treiben. "Du weißt ja, das dauert immer etwas bei uns", sagte er und sah erleichtert wie Harry Gesicht sich zu einem Grinsen entspannte.  
"Allerdings", sagte er. "Dann viel Spaß, überanstreng dich nicht."  
"Blödmann", sagte Ron ebenfalls grinsend und ging zum Porträtloch.  
"Bis dann."  
Harry nickte knapp und wandte sich seufzend wieder seinen Aufschrieben zu, während Ron aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schlüpfte.

Erst, als er schon beinahe den Gang am anderen Ende des siebten Stocks erreicht hatte, in dem der Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten hing, merkte er, dass sein Herz stark gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte und seine Hände feucht vor Nervosität waren. Wenn sie es ehrlich gemeint hatte, wenn nicht alles nur ein riesiges abgekartetes Spiel war, dann würde er in wenigen Minuten Hermine gegenüber stehen. Und dann ... Weiter zu denken ließ seine Finger zittern, während er in nervöser Angewohnheit an seinen Zauberstab herumdrehte, den er im Hosenbund trug.  
Noch immer hatte er Zweifel, dass sie wirklich da sein würde, er rechnete eher damit, den Raum der Wünsche leer vorzufinden.  
Hör auf, dich verrückt zu machen, ermahnte er sich selbst, als er endlich das altbekannte kahle Stück Wand erreichte, hinter dem er endlich die Wahrheit erfahren würde.  
Du musst da einfach reingehen und wirst sehen, dass sie da ist.  
Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief durch, um vergebens seine zitternden Hände und sein klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen, dann lief er dreimal hintereinander an der Wand vorbei und dachte an das DA-Hauptquartier.  
Nach dem dritten Mal erschien die vertraute, alte Holztür in der Wand, er packte den schweren Griff und öffnete sie mit einem Ruck.


	9. Chapter 9

Sein Herz klopfte inzwischen so schnell, dass er die Schläge beinahe nicht mehr mitzählen konnte; mit feuchten Handflächen schob er die Tür hinter sich zu und blickte ans andere Ende des langen Raums.  
Gerade eben noch rasend, setzte sein Herz nun mehrere Schläge aus, als er Hermine erblickte, sie saß auf einem der bequemen Kissen vor einem Regal und las; als er hereingekommen war, hatte sie offenbar aufgeblickt.  
"Ron!"  
Das ehrliche, erfreute Lächeln, das auf ihrem Gesicht erschien, breitete sich in ihm wie eine Droge aus. Er beruhigte sich schlagartig und ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn.  
Sie war sich genauso unsicher, wurde es ihm klar. Sie wusste auch nicht genau, ob ich kommen würde. Und sie will es genau so sehr wie ich.  
"Hey", antwortete er und lächelte zurück. "Alles klar?"  
Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn kurz; ein Stromschlag durchfuhr ihn, als sie ihre weichen Brüste an ihn drückte.  
"Hey", sagte sie leise und löste sich von ihm. "Also, ähm, ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir, bevor wir, ähm - anfangen ... vielleicht in einen gemütlicheren Raum gehen könnten", sagte sie und strich sich nervös die Haare zurück. "Meinst du nicht auch?"  
"Klar", antwortete er mechanisch.  
"Okay", sagte sie und ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür; der schwache Duft ihres Parfums erregte ihn, als sie ihn leicht am Arm streifte.

Als sie wieder in dem verlassenen Korridor standen und die Tür mit der Wand verschmolzen war, warf sie ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, dann schloss sie die Augen und ging dreimal vor ihm auf und ab.  
Nach dem dritten Mal erschien wie gewohnt eine Tür in der Wand, diesmal war es eine kleine, bescheiden wirkende Rosenholztüre, deren polierter Messinggriff glänzte. Drinnen fanden sie sich in einem kleinen, behaglich eingerichteten Raum mit einer niedrigeren Fensterseite wieder, der hauptsächlich durch ein großes Bett eingenommen wurde.

"Das ist doch um einiges besser, oder?", fragte Hermine und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Auf jeden Fall", erwiderte er und brachte ein nervöses Lächeln zustande.  
Tatsächlich hatte der Raum der Wünsche nun trotz seiner geringen Größe etwas unglaublich Gemütliches; die dunklen Holzwände und der weiche, rote Samtteppich verströmten Heimeligkeit. An der Kopfseite stand das großes, edel wirkende Doppelbett, zu seiner Rechten zwei rote Sessel vor einem schönen, altmodischen Glasfenster, das eine atemberaubende Landschaft draußen zeigte, und zu seiner Linken nahm ein reich verziertes Bücherregal die gesamte Wand ein.  
"Setz dich", forderte Hermine ihn auf und wies auf einen der Sessel.  
Er gehorchte, setzte sich in die weichen Polster und blickte sie an.  
"Na dann ...", sagte Hermine leise und trat vor ihn.  
Erst jetzt fielen ihm ihre Klamotten auf, und ein erregtes Kribbeln jagte durch seine Lenden.  
Sie trug ein rotes Top, das ihre Brüste betonte und eine eng anliegende helle Jeans, die ihren knackigen Hintern perfekt zur Geltung brachte. Diesen drehte sie ihm nun zu und setzte sich langsam auf seinen hart gewordenen Schoß.  
"Gott, Hermine, du bist so unglaublich heiß ...", murmelte Ron, als die festen Backen sich auf seinen Schritt pressten und langsam anfingen, sich hin und her zu bewegen.  
Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, wie ihr runder, geiler Arsch in kreisförmigen Bewegungen über seinen steifen Penis rieb. Zu gerne würde er sie jetzt anfassen, einfach nur diesen Körper berühren ...  
Ach, scheiß drauf, dachte er und umfasste ihre kreisenden Hüften mit den Händen.  
"Mmmh, ja ...", kam es leise von ihr. Offenbar machte das Reiten auf seinem harten Glied sie ebenfalls geil.  
Vorsichtig drückte er sie ein wenig fester auf seinen Schoß, während ihr Hintern sich nun vor und zurück bewegte und ihn vor Erregung aufstöhnen ließ. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen lehnte er sich ein Stück zurück und genoss die reibenden, lustvollen Bewegungen des Apfelhinterns auf seinem Schwanz.  
_Hermines_ Hintern, dachte er etwas benommen.

Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hände nach oben wandern, bis er ihren Brustkorb umfasste. Er konnte ihr klopfendes Herz spüren, das ungewöhnlich schnell gegen ihre Rippen hämmerte.  
Oh ja, es machte sie auf jeden Fall geil.  
Beherzt schob er sich nach vorn, umschloss ihre runden, festen Brüste mit den Händen und spürte, wie sich ihre hart gewordenen Brustwarzen durch den dünnen Stoff in seine Handflächen drückten.  
Dieses kleine Luder trägt keinen BH, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Sie gab ein überraschtes Seufzen von sich, ließ ihn aber gewähren, als er anfing, die warmen, weichen Möpse zu kneten, die seinen Schwanz nur noch härter werden ließen. Obwohl er eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, von einem Lapdance besonders befriedigt zu werden, erfüllte ihn steigende Erregung im Lendenbereich.  
Vielleicht kann ich sogar abspritzen, wenn sie das noch eine Weile macht, dachte er und begann nun seinerseits, seinen Penis im Rhythmus gegen sie zu drücken, was sie sofort mit einem Stöhnen quittierte.  
Ron grinste in sich hinein. Er hatte sie offenbar richtig scharf gemacht.  
So ging es einige Minuten, Hermine kreiste leise stöhnend auf seinem Schwanz, während er ihre Brüste knetete, die mittlerweile vor lauter Erregung von Gänsehaut überzogen waren.  
Doch er wollte noch einen weiteren Schritt wagen.  
Mit der linken Hand immer noch ihre Brust massierend, fasste er mit der anderen um Hermine herum und legte sie unter ihren flachen Bauch, um dann Stück für Stück nach unten zu rutschen.  
Sie gab erneut ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich, lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und rieb ihren Hintern noch schneller an ihm.  
Wenig später war er in ihre Hose gelangt und streichelte das heiße, feuchte Fleisch ihrer Schamlippen, woraufhin ihr ganzer Körper zu zittern begann und sie sich genüsslich noch weiter nach hinten an seine Brust lehnte. Zwar hörte sie auf, ihn zu reiten, doch ihr erregtes Keuchen machte das mehr als wett.  
Einen Augenblick später spürte er, wie ihre zierliche Hand nach hinten griff und seinen ohnehin schon bis zum Äußersten erregten Penis durch die Hose packte.  
Auch er stöhnte jetzt unwillkürlich, als sie den Stoff an seinem Schaft rieb, so schnell sie konnte, und seine Lust noch weiter steigerte; im Gegenzug ließ er seine Hand so schnell und fest er konnte über ihrer Muschi kreisen, die inzwischen immer feuchter wurde und bald ihr Höschen durchnässte.  
Von ihrer Erregung angespornt fand einer seiner Finger den Weg in ihr nasses Inneres und schob sich vor und zurück, was sie wiederum zum Aufschreien brachte. Sie knetete seinen Schwanz jetzt wie besessen und wand sich vor lauter Erregung wild auf ihm herum.  
Ron spürte, wie ihn der Orgasmus jede Sekunde überkommen würde.  
"Oh, Hermine ...!", brachte er noch gepresst hervor, dann schleuderte es ihn ins Feuer der puren Lust und er ergoss sich in seine Boxershorts. Mehrere starke Schübe Sperma füllten seine Hose, dann ließ er erschöpft von ihr ab und sank keuchend in seinem Sessel zusammen.  
"Hermine, danke ... vielen Dank", sagte er leise. "Das war echt der Wahnsinn!"  
Sie erwiderte nichts.  
"_Tergeo_", murmelte er und sog das Sperma aus seiner Hose.  
Immer noch zitternd hing Hermine an seiner Schulter, doch jetzt war sie offenbar ins Diesseits zurückgekehrt und erhob sich. Er sah, dass sie rot war und irgendwie aufgelöst wirkte.  
"Ahm, okay ... gern geschehen Ron", sagte sie verlegen und strich sich eine lose Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Dann, äh ... mach's gut. Wir ... wir sehen uns, denke ich", fügte sie hinzu und verschwand in Richtung Ausgang.

Wie in Trance blickte er ihrem wippenden Hintern nach, bis die kleine Holztür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel und er allein in seinem Sessel saß. Gedankenverloren lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
Hermine hat mir gerade einen Lapdance gegeben, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Ich habe sie gefingert. Und sie hat meinen Penis angefasst und mich zum Abspritzen gebracht.  
Es Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper bei diesen Worten, so irreal klangen sie in seinen Gedanken. Er wiederholte sie leise murmelnd, doch noch immer schien er das Geschehene nicht realisiert zu haben.  
_Hermine_.  
Seine Traumfrau, seine erste wirkliche Liebe, hatte ihm einen Lapdance gegeben, sich von ihm anfassen und fingern lassen und seinen Penis geknetet. Wieder und wieder drehte und wendete er diesen Gedanken, doch noch immer klangen die Worte hohl und unwirklich, als hätte er nichts davon erlebt. Langsam atmete er aus, öffnete die Augen und erhob sich aus dem weichen Sessel.  
Es hat keinen Zweck, noch ewig hier rum zu sitzen, dachte er, es wird einfach noch dauern, bis die ganze Sache in meinem Kopf wahr wird.  
Gerade, als er sich der Tür zugewendet hatte, fiel ihm ein goldenes Blitzen ins Auge; er stellte fest, dass es von einem der unzähligen Bücher in dem deckenhohen Regal neben ihm kam.  
Moment mal. Stand da das Wort...? Er sah genauer hin.  
Tatsächlich. Er hatte sich nicht verlesen. In goldenen Lettern auf rotem Einband standen die Worte _Sex ohne Grenzen_.  
Was zum ...?, dachte er.  
Er trat näher heran, um die restlichen Titel zu lesen, und stellte verblüfft fest, dass es sich tatsächlich ausschließlich um Pornografie zu handeln schien.  
Er grinste und spürte einen kurzen Stich der neugierigen Erregung.  
Wahllos zog er _Sinnliche Stunden allein_ aus dem Regal und schlug es auf.

Das Foto einer zierlichen, jungen Hexe mit dunklen Locken, zarten Lippen und großen, dunklen Augen blickte ihn lächelnd an. Das Kapitel verkündete 'Mira zieht sich langsam aus'.  
Gespannt blickte er auf die kleine, schlanke Gestalt, die auf einem Teppich lag und ihm nun zuwinkte. Dann bog sie ihren Rücken durch und fuhr langsam an ihren runden, nahezu perfekten Proportionen entlang. Ihre kleinen Hände strichen lasziv von ihren schlanken, in Strumpfhosen gekleideten Beinen, über ihre weiblichen Hüften und den flachen Bauch, bis hinauf zu den vollen, stehenden Brüsten, die das dünne Seidenoberteil kaum verbarg.  
Sie massierte diese eine Weile sanft, dann setzte sie sich auf und wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu. Provokant lächelnd schob sie den eng anliegenden Stoff ihres Kleidchens behutsam und genussvoll nach oben, bis etwa die Hälfte ihres hellen BHs zu sehen war, über dessen Rundungen sich ihr Oberteil spannte.  
Ron spürte, wie sein Glied sich bereits wieder mit Blut füllte, doch er wollte etwas Härteres als einen langsamen Striptease, auch wenn die kleine Hexe (laut dem Cover war ihr Name Miranda Maske) ihm sehr gut gefiel.  
Er stellte das Buch verkehrt herum ins Regal, damit er es später besser wiederfinden konnte, und ging die anderen Titel durch. Bei _Penny wird es hart besorgt_ blieb er hängen und öffnete den glänzenden Einband.  
Die Bilder in diesem Buch waren bei weitem besser und schärfer als Mirandas, außerdem schienen die Autoren keine Kosten gescheut zu haben und hatten sämtliche Fotos in Farbe abgedruckt, zudem waren sie anscheinend so verzaubert worden, dass man die Geräusche hörte, die die Abgebildeten machten.  
Er riss sich von einem Bild der knapp bekleideten Schönheit namens Penny los, auf dem sie ihm gerade ihren nackten Hintern entgegenstreckte, und blätterte zum Inhaltsverzeichnis. Schließlich schlug er Kapitel 16, 'Von hinten gefickt', auf und sah abermals die braunhaarige Penny, die sich diesmal bereits halbnackt vornüber gebeugt hatte, und von einem muskulösen jungen Zauberer in Unterhosen gefingert wurde, der schon gänzlich entkleidet hinter ihr stand.  
Plötzlich wandte sie Ron ihr gerötetes Gesicht zu und ihn traf der Schlag.  
Er kannte sie.  
Es war Penelope Clearwater.  
Percys Exfreundin sah ihn zwinkernd an und knetete ihre kleinen, festen Brüste, während der Unbekannte hinter ihr seinen Penis langsam in sie schob.  
Er glaubte, vor Erregung in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen; schon immer hatte er Percy um seine Freundin beneidet, heimlich ihre Unterwäsche gestohlen, um es sich damit zu besorgen und sich alle möglichen Fantasien mit ihr ausgemalt.  
Und nun hatte er ein ganzes Buch voller Pornos mit ihr in der Hauptrolle.  
Erregt ließ er seine Hose auf den Boden gleiten, gefolgt von seinen Boxershorts, die seinen hart gewordenen Penis entblößten. Er schob das Buch in seine linke Hand, griff seinen Schwanz mit seiner rechten und rieb die geschwollene Eichel, während Penny beim ersten Stoß des jungen Mannes zusammenzuckte. In gleichmäßigem Tempo stieß er wieder und wieder zu; sie schloss genussvoll die Augen und stöhnte, wobei sie sich mit bebenden Brüsten an seinen Armen festklammerte, die ihre Hüften gepackt hatten.  
Ron starrte fasziniert auf ihre wohlgeformten Möpse und den, wie er fand, perfekt proportionierten Hintern, die im Takt mit wippten. Er umschloss seinen dicken Schwanz an der Spitze und schob die Vorhaut im selben Rhythmus vor und zurück.

Eine ganze Weile wichste er, wobei er immer dasselbe Tempo hielt, wie der Mann, der Penny nun immer härter vögelte, was ihn unglaublich erregte. Allmählich stöhnte sie lauter und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken; bei jedem Stoß hörte man ein schmatzendes Geräusch und kleine Tröpfchen Flüssigkeit spritzten auf den Boden.  
Ron kam nun richtig in Fahrt, er spürte, wie er unwillkürlich mit den Hüften zuckte und seine Vorhaut immer stärker und schneller nach hinten zog. Er drückte dabei seine Faust fest zusammen und bewegte sie immer schneller, während der Unbekannte ebenfalls immer schneller und kraftvoller zustieß. Sein Unterarm begann zu schmerzen, doch er ignorierte die Anstrengung und fickte sich weiterhin mit seiner Hand; langsam spürte er das vertraute Kribbeln, mit dem sein Orgasmus sich aufbaute.  
Er sah gerade noch, wie der Zauberer sich vorbeugte und anfing, Penelope mit der Hand zwischen den Beinen zu reiben, dann schloss er die Augen und hörte nur noch ihr genüssliches Stöhnen und Keuchen; er stellte sich vor, es wäre Hermine, die er gerade nach allen Regeln der Kunst fickte; sie stand vor ihm gebeugt und schrie seinen Namen, während er sich in ihrer feuchten Muschi versenkte. Er sah vor seinem inneren Auge ihren knackigen Hintern, den er zum Beben brachte, und ihre großen Möpse, die mitschwangen, während er sie vögelte.  
Das gab ihm den endgültigen Kick, er erzitterte und verkrampfte sämtliche Muskeln, schrie auf und in klatschenden Schüben spritzte sein Sperma über das Buch und auf den Boden, wobei seine Hüften zusammenzuckten und ihn erzittern ließen.  
Keuchend hielt er inne und sank rücklings gegen das Regal. Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig schuldig und doch immer noch geil, als er betrachtete, wie Penelope nun ebenfalls zum Orgasmus kam und sich schreiend und zuckend den Stößen des Zauberers hinter ihr hingab, bevor dieser eine weitaus größere Ladung an Sperma als Ron selbst auf ihren Rücken spritzte.  
Mit der eintretenden Ernüchterung nach dem Masturbieren säuberte er das klebrige Buch, klappte es zu und schob es zurück an seinen Platz im Regal. Einen Moment stand er nur da und ließ seinen Blick über die zahllosen Bücher schweifen, die noch unangetastet auf den dunklen Holzborden standen.  
Oh ja, hier werde ich noch einige Stunden verbringen, dachte er bei sich und verließ den kleinen Raum.


	10. Chapter 10

_'Sonntag um 4 bei Hagrid__  
__Müssen reden'_

Mehr stand nicht auf dem hastig bekritzelten Stück Pergament, das Ginny ihm mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck beim Frühstück zugeschoben hatte.  
Auf seinem Bett sitzend betrachtete Harry den kleinen Zettel gedankenverloren.  
Ihm war natürlich klar, von wem die Nachricht stammte. Aber wieso schrieb sie ihm einen Zettel, den sie ihm von Ginny übergeben ließ? Wieso hatte sie beim Frühstück, als sie allein zusammen gesessen waren, nicht einfach den Mund aufgemacht und ihn gefragt? Wieso verhielt sie sich so, als kümmere sie sich nicht um ihre Freundschaft?  
Nun, dachte er verbittert, aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem ich selbst diese Dinge tue.  
Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, welcher Grund das war, doch er wusste, dass er die ganze Sache am liebsten ungeschehen machen würde. Seit er mit Hermine geschlafen hatte, war er in einem permanenten Zustand schlechter Laune. Ständig war er unruhig, gereizt und fühlte sich, als hätte er tagelang nicht geschlafen, da es jeden Abend länger zu dauern schien, bis er endlich einschlafen konnte. Denn obwohl er wusste, dass er sich nur verrückt machte, konnte er nicht anders, als von morgens bis abends seine Sorgen zu wälzen.  
Ich wünschte, das alles wäre gar nicht erst passiert, dachte er frustriert, und ließ sich in seine Kissen fallen.

Nicht, dass er es nicht genossen hätte. Im Gegenteil; er hatte diese Fantasie schon eine längere Zeit lang herbeigesehnt, ohne wirklich damit zu rechnen, dass sie Wirklichkeit werden würde.  
Doch es war eine Fantasie, die er meist unterdrückt gehalten hatte, seit Hermine zur jungen Frau geworden war; eine Fantasie, der er nur dann wenige Minuten lang freien Lauf ließ, wenn er alleine in seinem Zimmer oder im Bad war und wichste. Dann stellte er sich Hermine vor, nackt, wie sie ihn befriedigte, Hermine, wie er sich in ihrer Muschi versenkte und in ihrem Mund ergoss. Danach fand er sich selbst ekelhaft und verdrängte sämtliche körperliche Begierde wieder, die er ihr gegenüber empfand.  
Bisher hatte das gut funktioniert, doch bisher hatte er sie auch nur für ein hübsches, aber durchschnittlich gebautes und schüchternes Mauerblümchen gehalten. Doch nun, da er ihren Körper und ihre Lust kennengelernt hatte, brach sich sein Verlangen nach ihr regelrecht Bahn. Er wusste nicht, wie er es fertig bringen sollte, Hermine je wieder nur als seine beste Freundin anzusehen.  
Was ihm jedoch am meisten von allem zu schaffen machte, war nach wie vor die Ungewissheit, wie Hermine über die ganze Sache dachte, gefolgt von seiner eigenen Unsicherheit, was genau er eigentlich selbst wollte. Außerdem hatte er die steigende Angst, seine beste Freundin nach ihrem Gespräch zu verlieren.  
Im Moment war es so, als wäre das bereits geschehen; sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander, gingen sich aus dem Weg und verhielten sich im Ganzen so, als würden sie sich nicht einmal kennen.  
Er wusste nicht, wie schwer das für sie war, doch für ihn war es die Hölle, und er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass dies zum Alltag wurde. Daher blieb ihm eigentlich keine andere Möglichkeit, als die Sache endlich mit Hermine vom Tisch zu schaffen, doch gleichzeitig hatte er Angst, dass er sie dadurch erst recht verlieren würde.

Das ist der Grund, wieso ich den Mund nicht aufkriege, dachte er. Ich habe schlicht und einfach Angst.  
Er war heilfroh, dass Hermine den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, geschweige denn, wie lange es gedauert hätte.  
Trotz der Tatsache, dass ihm nun nichts mehr übrig blieb, als abzuwarten, konnte er nicht aufhören, über die Sache nachzudenken und versetzte sich durch seine eigene Panik in dauerhaften Stress. Das war ihm durchaus bewusst, er hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, was er dagegen tun sollte, und so ballte sich die Angst in einem schweren, drückenden Knoten in seiner Brust zusammen. Wann immer es möglich war, suchte er Ablenkung, entweder in Form von Quidditch oder indem er etwas mit Ron unternahm. Wenn beides nicht möglich war, ertappte er sich sogar dabei, wie er zusätzliche Schularbeiten erledigte, nur um eine Beschäftigung zu haben.  
Doch abends, wenn er im Bett lag, konnte er seinem Gedankenkarussell nicht mehr entkommen und lag stundenlang wach, ging wieder und wieder dieselben Befürchtungen durch und malte sich das Schlimmste aus.

Abermals betrachtete er das säuberlich ausgerissene Stück Pergament, das er in der Hand hielt.  
Alles wird gut, redete er sich ein. Hermine will die Sache klären, und ihr liegt vermutlich genauso viel an unserer Freundschaft wie mir.  
Das war ein beruhigender Gedanke; er stopfte den Zettel in seine Hosentasche, glitt vom Bett und machte sich mit ein wenig besserer Laune als sonst auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Eine ausgiebige warme Dusche später und mit frischem Pfefferminzgeschmack im Mund kehrte er in den Schlafsaal zurück und beschloss, bis zum Mittagessen noch ein wenig im Buch des Halbblutprinzen zu lesen.  
Ihm fiel auf, dass Ron immer noch nicht da war, obwohl er vor ihm vom Frühstück aufgestanden war. Doch er schenkte dem keine weitere Beachtung und machte es sich in seinen Kissen bequem.  
Ein paar Minuten lang blätterte er bereits durch die vergilbten Seiten, auf der Suche nach nützlichen Zaubern in der gedrängten, dünnen Schrift des Prinzen, als Ron sich plötzlich mit einem Seufzer ins Nachbarbett fallen ließ.  
Harry blickte auf. "Wo warst du so lange?"  
Ron drehte sich auf den Bauch und nuschelte etwas in sein Kissen, das nach "Lavender" klang  
Harry beschloss, nicht weiter nachzufragen; er interessierte sich herzlich wenig für die Details von Rons Liebesleben.  
Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ zu und versank in den Worten der kleinen, gedrängten Handschrift.

Die Stunden bis zum Mittagessen vergingen wie einige Minuten, und so fiel es Harry schwer, sich von einer faszinierenden Anleitung für einen Intelligenztrank loszureißen, als Ron aufstand und sagte: "Ich geh zum Essen, kommst du?"  
Seufzend knickte er die Seite ein, die zur Hälfte von einer unübersichtlich beschrifteten Zeichnung eines menschlichen Gehirns eingenommen wurde, und folgte Ron wortlos aus dem Schlafsaal.  
Während des Essens saßen sie einander still gegenüber, Harry versuchte derart, seine Gedanken an Hermine loszuwerden, dass ihm nicht einmal auffiel, dass sie nicht zum Essen erschien. Als Ron seinen Teller von sich wegschob und zufrieden gähnte, er werde jetzt erst einmal ein Nickerchen halten, reagierte er nur mit einem kurzen Nicken.  
Gedankenverloren stocherte er in seinem Yorkshire-Pudding herum und ging den morgigen Nachmittag wieder und wieder durch, drehte und wendete dieselben Sorgen zum hundertsten Mal.  
Schluss jetzt, sagte er sich. Ich werde mich nicht verrückt machen.  
Entschlossen stand er auf und begab sich in Richtung Bibliothek. Bis Montag musste er noch knappe zweihundert Seiten für Zaubertränke lesen; normalerweise hätte er sich nicht darum geschert und im Unterricht dem Halbblutprinzen vertraut, doch schaden konnte es nicht, und schon gar nicht, wenn es ihn von seinen Gedanken abbrachte.  
Ich mache freiwillig einen Berg langweilige Hausaufgaben, überlegte er halb amüsiert, halb verärgert über sich selbst.  
Es wird Zeit, dass wir die Sache endlich aus der Welt schaffen, dachte er.

Der Morgen brach mit einem tristen Grau an, die Sonne schimmerte trüb durch die anthrazitfarbene Wolkendecke und ein leichter Nebelschleier schwebte über den Ländereien und dem Wald.  
Im Schlafsaal war es unangenehm kühl; Hermine hüllte sich fröstelnd enger in ihre Decke und versuchte, noch ein wenig weiterzuschlafen. Als alles nichts half, stand sie leise auf und ließ ihre schlafenden Mitbewohnerinnen zurück, um sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufzuwärmen.  
Unten herrschte eine angenehme Stille, das Feuer im Kamin war erloschen und hatte nur erkaltete Asche hinterlassen. Sie nahm etwas Holz aus der Vertiefung unter der Feuerstelle, ordnete es auf dem Aschehaufen an und murmelte: "_Incendio_".  
Helle Flammen knisterten aus ihrem Zauberstab und entzündeten das Kaminfeuer, das rasch wuchs und seinen flackernden Schein an die kühlen Steinwände warf.  
Sie machte es sich in einem der Sessel bequem und wärmte sich eine Weile auf. Mit der Wärme und Behaglichkeit kehrte die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend zurück.

Seltsamerweise plagten sie nicht wie bei der Sache mit Harry die Sorgen nach dem Danach; sie war sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher, wieso sie das Geschehene mit einer solchen Nüchternheit betrachtete.  
Es war nicht so, dass sie es noch nicht realisiert hatte, vielmehr hatte sie es als eine schlichte Tatsache akzeptiert.  
Woher dieser lockere Umgang mit ihrer Sexualität auf einmal rührte, konnte sie selbst nicht sagen, doch sie hatte es gewollt und genossen, was war also schon dabei?  
Außerdem geht es bei dieser Sache um die bloße Begierde, dachte sie sich. Und was das angeht war ich noch nie schüchtern.  
Natürlich war sie nicht erpicht darauf, ihr Sexleben schamlos als offenes Geheimnis zu behandeln, wie es einige ihrer Mitschülerinnen taten, weswegen sie vermutlich viele für einen prüden Bücherwurm hielten, doch das war sie noch nie gewesen. Daher fand sie es auch nicht weiter schlimm, sich mit einem guten Freund auf beiderseitiges Vergnügen einzulassen; und die Sache mit Ron war nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Anders sah es mit Harry aus.  
Angefangen hatte es auf die gleiche Art und Weise, doch sie hatte ihre Gefühle für ihn unterschätzt.  
Das war an sich kein Problem, wenn er genauso fühlte, und dessen war sie sich inzwischen relativ sicher. Ansonsten hätte er sich einfach verhalten, als wäre nichts geschehen, anstatt vor Ron eine ungetrübte Freundschaft zu spielen, und in ihrer Gegenwart kein Wort herauszubringen. Sie wusste, wie schüchtern und unsicher Harry war, weswegen sie umso erleichterter war, die Initiative ergriffen zu haben.  
Jetzt heißt es warten, dachte sie. Sie hatte keine Antwort von ihm erhalten, doch damit hatte sie auch nicht gerechnet. Daher hatte sie beschlossen, ab vier Uhr eine halbe Stunde in Hagrids Hütte zu warten. Falls er dann nicht aufgetaucht war ... Sie bemerkte, wie ihre Gedanken bei der Vorstellung, was danach werden würde, in einem Anflug von Panik wieder in jede erdenkliche Richtung jagten.  
Beruhig dich, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Mach dich nicht verrückt, du hast noch genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wenn es soweit ist.

Mehr als genug.

Sie atmete tief durch und verscheuchte die unangenehmen Gedanken. Heute Nachmittag würde sich die Sache entscheiden, daher konnte sie sie bis dahin aus ihrem Kopf verbannen.  
Ein wenig entspannter lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Ein oder zwei Stunden konnte sie die Ruhe noch genießen, dann würden die ersten Frühaufsteher hier erscheinen.  
"_Accio Schultasche!_", sagte sie und hoffte inständig, dass diese auf ihrem Weg herunter keiner ihrer Mitschülerinnen gegen den Kopf fliegen würde.  
Lautlos schwebte die Tasche zur Tür herein und landete sanft vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Sie zog ihre Runenübersetzung heraus und widmete sich den vertrauten spitzen Zeichen. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie in der Welt des alten Germaniens versunken und dachte nicht mehr an später.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron blickte auf, als er hereinkam.  
"Wo warst du?", fragte er.  
"Ich hab mich mit Hermine ausgesprochen", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er war immer noch ein wenig erhitzt und hoffte, dass man es ihm nicht ansah.  
"Wieso das denn?", fragte Ron mit Unschuldsmiene. "Habt ihr euch gestritten?"  
Harry musste beim Anblick seines bemüht unwissenden Gesichtsausdrucks grinsen.  
"Schon okay, Hermine hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist", sagte er.  
Er bemerkte, dass Ron bei seinen Worten zusammenzuckte.  
"Hat sie das?"  
"Ja, sie meinte, du hättest sie nach dem Frühstück abgefangen und ihr ihr Höschen in die Hand gedrückt", antwortete Harry unverblümt. "Taktvoll wie ein wahrer Gentleman, wie immer", fügte er grinsend hinzu und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter.  
Ron lachte nervös.  
"Das war alles? Mehr hat sie nicht gesagt?", fragte er.  
"Nein", erwiderte Harry verwundert. "Viel mehr gab es ja auch nicht zu erzählen, oder?". Verschwieg Ron ihm etwas?  
"Ich ... nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete Ron hastig. "Ich dachte nur, sie hätte vielleicht meinen ... ich hab eine ziemliche Latte bekommen und dachte, sie hätte es bemerkt."  
Harry lachte. "Offensichtlich nicht. Sag bloß, du findest sie scharf?" Er glaubte, die Antwort bereits zu kennen.  
"Najaa ..." Ron grinste verlegen.  
"Ron, ernsthaft", sagte Harry und stieß ihn an. "Wem kannst du so etwas erzählen, wenn nicht mir?"  
"Da hast du Recht", erwiderte Ron zögernd.  
"Also, könntest du dir mit ihr mehr vorstellen?", wiederholte Harry ungeduldig. Wenn ja, und das vermutete er, sollte er Ron dann überhaupt erzählen, was gerade passiert war?  
"Nein", erwiderte Ron eine Spur zu schnell. "Klar ist sie nicht schlecht, aber das ... nein. Sie ist einfach nur eine gute Freundin, das wäre doch irgendwie ... falsch", fügte er hinzu.  
Harry zweifelte daran, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach. Andererseits hätte er das vermutlich selbst genauso wenig zugegeben, wenn er an Rons Stelle gewesen wäre.  
"Okay, gut. Naja, wie gesagt, wir haben das Thema geklärt; es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Einen kurzen Moment rang er mit sich. Dann setzte er hinzu: "Wir haben jetzt eine Art ... Affäre."  
Er war sich nicht sicher, wieso er Ron trotzdem einweihte, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich falsch an, seinen besten Freund im Dunkeln zu lassen.  
"Gratuliere", sagte Ron hölzern und setzte ein wenig überzeugendes Grinsen auf, das nicht besonders zu ihm passte. "Das freut mich für euch."  
"Du hast kein Problem damit?", wollte Harry wissen.  
"Nein", erwiderte Ron sofort, doch er sah ihm dabei nicht in die Augen. "Wieso sollte ich? Ich gönn' es euch beiden."  
"Danke", sagte Harry, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Ron gerade gelogen hatte.

Wieso gibt er es nicht einfach zu?, dachte er.  
Es war doch offensichtlich, dass er etwas für Hermine empfand und die Nachricht ihm gerade einen Schlag versetzt hatte.  
War es ihm peinlich? Oder wollte er Harry die Sache nur nicht kaputt machen?  
"Eine Affäre also", sagte Ron langsam, als höre er das Wort zum ersten Mal.  
"Jaah", erwiderte Harry lahm.  
"Und, wie ist sie so?", fragte Ron unvermittelt.  
"Was?"  
"Na du weißt schon, im Bett", sagte Ron. Er wirkte auf einmal neugierig.  
"Ähm ... ziemlich gut schätze ich", antwortete Harry und sah sich unangenehm berührt um. Ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass sie allein waren, und das Sonntagnachmittags.  
"Wo sind denn eigentlich die anderen?", fragte er beim Anblick der leeren Betten ringsherum.  
"Die sind vorhin alle mit Fred und George zu einer Schneeballschlacht nach draußen", erwiderte Ron. "Habt ihr -"  
"Wieso bist du nicht mit?", unterbrach ihn Harry und hoffte, das Thema endgültig wechseln zu können.  
"Ich ... keine Ahnung, ich hatte nicht besonders Lust. Ist doch auch egal", sagte Ron ungeduldig. "Was Hermine angeht - hat ... naja, wo wir gerade beim Thema sind - hat sie dir auch schon mal, du weißt schon … einen geblasen?"  
"Sie ... wieso willst du das wissen?", entgegnete Harry überrumpelt.  
"Naja, keine Ahnung ... ich weiß ja nicht, wie sich das anfühlt und, ähm ... ", druckste Ron herum. "Interessiert mich halt", antwortete er dann ausweichend.  
Harry zögerte. "Also ja, sie ... hat es schon mal gemacht", sagte er. "Es fühlt sich an, wie ..." Wie sollte er dieses unglaubliche Gefühl beschreiben? Er rief es sich in Erinnerung, um die passenden Worte zu finden, doch beim Gedanken daran spürte er lediglich, wie seine Erregung zurückkehrte.

"Es ist eigentlich, ähm - fast wie Sex. Nur eben, naja ... anders", sagte er lahm. "Tut mir leid, ich kann das irgendwie nicht erklären."  
Ron sah enttäuscht aus.

Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass sein bester Freund die ganze Zeit über seine Hand auf dem Schritt liegen hatte. Normalerweise hätte er sich nichts dabei gedacht, aber angesichts Rons seltsamer Fragen kam ihm ein Verdacht, der auch erklärte, warum er noch allein hier war.

"Hast du es dir gerade besorgt?"

Ron wurde rot. "Wieso – was ... Na gut, ja, hab ich." Er sah trotzig aus. "Na und?"  
Ob es nun an dem Gedanken an Hermine lag, oder den Nachwirkungen ihres Treffens, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag kam Harry eine verwegene Idee.  
Warum eigentlich nicht?, dachte er.  
"Na ja, also wenn du willst ... kann ich das machen", sagte er und deutete auf Rons Schritt.  
Was tust du da?, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er ignorierte es; eine erregende Neugierde hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen.  
Ron machte große Augen. "Du meinst, du willst … Harry, ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er entgeistert.  
"Oh, schon okay, wenn du nicht willst -" Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund spürte er leichte Enttäuschung.  
"Nein, im Gegenteil, das wollte ich schon immer mal ausprobieren!", sagte Ron rasch und grinste verlegen.  
Das ist falsch!, dachte Harry, doch abermals verdrängte er den Gedanken.  
"Okay, komm, setz dich hin", forderte er Ron auf. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wieso er das tat, doch gleichzeitig empfand er eine lustvolle Aufregung.

Ron gehorchte und setzte sich auf, Harry trat vor ihn und kniete sich hin.  
"Alles klar …", sagte er und öffnete Rons Hose. Er streifte sie ab und zog die karierten Boxershorts von Rons Beinen, dessen halb steifer Penis darunter zum Vorschein kam.  
Völlig überfordert von dieser neuen Erfahrung nahm Harry ihn einfach in die Hand und fing an, die Vorhaut langsam hoch und runter zu schieben; ein weiterer Schauer von Aufgeregtheit und Erregung durchfuhr ihn. Langsam versteifte sich der warme, pulsierende Penis; und irgendwie gefiel es Harry.  
Ron entfuhr ein Keuchen. "Oh Mann, Harry, das … das ist gut", sagte er.  
Harry grinste unsicher und rieb den Schwanz ein wenig schneller, sodass er bald zu seiner vollen Größe angeschwollen war.  
Oh mein Gott, dachte er, _ich hole Ron einen runter!_  
Er wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war, doch irgendwie mochte er es, einen anderen Schwanz als seinen in der Hand zu haben und offenbar sah das sein Penis genau so, der anfing, gegen seine Hose zu drücken.  
Eine Weile wichste er Rons Schwanz gleichmäßig und betrachtete ihn fasziniert; er war groß, größer als seiner, von einer leicht dunklen Farbe und mit einer rosafarbenen Eichel.

Ron stöhnte leise auf, dann sagte er: "Harry, meinst du, du kannst ... ähm, willst du es mal – naja ... mit dem Mund probieren?"

Harry hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und blickte in Rons unsicheres Gesicht. Dann betrachtete er den großen Penis in seiner Hand, dessen Eichel leicht glänzte; er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wollte. Er sah wieder zu Ron, der ihn nun beinahe hoffnungsvoll anschaute, und fasste einen Entschluss.

"Okay", sagte er leise. Wieder begann er, seine Hand im Rhythmus zu bewegen, die weiche Vorhaut glitt hoch und runter.  
Dann beschloss er, es endlich zu wagen, er blickte Ron kurz an und sagte: "Also dann … los geht's."  
Langsam und mit klopfendem Herzen näherte er sein Gesicht Rons Eichel, öffnete seine Lippen und leckte mit der Zunge an der Spitze, auf der bereits ein kleiner Lusttropfen glänzte.  
Es schmeckte ein wenig komisch; ungewohnt, fremd und doch auf eine sonderbare Weise angenehm. Sein eigener Schwanz versteifte sich immer mehr, erregt umkreiste er Rons Eichel mit seiner Zunge und fuhr leckend am Schaft herunter und wieder hinauf, was Ron ein Stöhnen entlockte. Behutsam nahm er mit seiner freien Hand Rons glattrasierten Hodensack in die Hand und drückte ihn leicht; Ron stöhnte abermals, was ein eigenartig befriedigendes Gefühl in Harry auslöste.  
Mutig geworden umfasste er den geschwollenen Penis fest mit der Hand, senkte seinen Kopf und nahm die weiche Eichel vorsichtig in den Mund. Er wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte, daher saugte er ein wenig daran und umspielte sie gleichzeitig mit seiner Zunge. Seine Hose drohte zu platzen, daher öffnete er sie rasch und ließ seine hart gewordene Männlichkeit heraus, danach fuhr er fort, Rons Eier zu massieren. Verstohlen schielte er zu seinem besten Freund hinauf, er saß ein wenig zurückgelehnt da, hatte die Augen genießerisch geschlossen und seine Hände in seine Oberschenkel gekrallt.

Langsam schob er Rons langen, warmen Schwanz weiter Stück für Stück in seinen Mund, bis er sich gegen seinen Gaumen drückte und ihn beinahe zum Würgen brachte; er verharrte einen Moment und zog dann den Kopf wieder zurück. So fuhr er ein paarmal hoch und runter, bis die gesamte Erektion von seinem Speichel glänzte, dann schob er die Vorhaut soweit es ging zurück, nahm die Spitze in den Mund und begann wieder, zu saugen und zu lecken. Gleichzeitig wichste er mit der freien Hand sein eigenes, vor Geilheit pochendes Glied.  
"Aah!", entfuhr es Ron. Davon angespornt, ließ Harry von seinen Hoden ab und umfasste wieder die Vorhaut vor seinen Lippen, schob sie hoch und runter und rieb die harte Erektion, während er Ron einen blies.  
Leicht vor und zurück nickend lutschte er so eine Weile an dem harten Schwanz herum und wichste gleichzeitig den dicken Schaft mit der einen und seinen eigenen mit der anderen Hand.  
"Ah …", stöhnte Ron zum zweiten Mal auf und packte Harrys Schulter, sein Unterkörper begann zu zittern.  
"Aaah, oh, das ist so geil!", keuchte er laut. "Ich - aaah! Ich komme gleich!", rief er stöhnend und Harry spürte, wie sich sein Lendenbereich ruckartig zusammenzog.  
Auch er selbst näherte sich dem Höhepunkt. Er blendete alles andere um ihn herum aus; es gab nur noch diesen harten, pulsierenden Schwanz zwischen seinen Lippen, er schob ihn sich immer wieder tief in den Mund, stieß vor und zurück und saugte und lutschte so stark er konnte.  
"Oh Gott, Harry, ich komme!", presste Ron hervor, Harry zog rasch seinen Kopf zurück, hörte jedoch nicht auf, ihm einen runterzuholen, er richtete die Eichel neben sich in die Luft und machte weiter, noch immer wichste er im gleichen Takt seinen eigenen Schwanz, so schnell er konnte.

"Aaaaaah!", schrie Ron auf; seine Hüfte stieß vor, sein Schwanz zuckte und plötzlich ergossen sich starke Schübe warmen Spermas über Harrys Hand, liefen darüber und tropften auf den Boden.

_Rons_ Sperma!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Das gab ihm den Rest: während er immer noch Rons triefenden Schwanz in der Hand hatte, durchfuhr es ihn am ganzen Körper, er ging auf in gleißendem Licht und spritzte seinen eigenen Samen keuchend auf den Fußboden vor ihm.  
Zitternd ließ er von seinem besten Freund ab und wischte sich Hand und Penis an der Bettdecke ab.  
Ron saß mit rotem Kopf da und keuchte.  
"Harry … ", flüsterte er. "Oh mein Gott, das war das Geilste, was ich je erlebt habe."  
Harry nickte benommen. Er wischte die weißen Flecken vom Fußboden und blickte in Rons erhitztes Gesicht.  
"Ja, das war es", erwiderte er leise und sah sich um. "Aber niemand sollte das erfahren, einverstanden?"  
"Auf keinen Fall", bestätigte Ron.  
Sie zogen ihre Hosen an und gingen ins Badezimmer.

Nachdem sie sich schweigend abgewaschen und ihre Schlafanzüge angezogen hatten, gingen sie ebenso schweigsam ins Bett. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, nur wusste keiner von beiden so recht, was er sagen sollte.  
Harry lag hinter seinen zugezogenen Vorhängen und betrachtete den Baldachin über ihm.  
Was war das eben?, fragte er sich benommen; er fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig zittrig vor lauter Erregung.  
Er war vorhin so erleichtert und erregt von seinem Treffen mit Hermine zurückgekehrt, dass ihn offensichtlich der sexuelle Übermut gepackt hatte. Und es hatte sich gelohnt; er konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er gerade eine der erregendsten Erfahrungen seines Lebens gemacht hatte.  
Nun ja, dachte er nüchtern, dann bin ich eben bisexuell. Ist ja an sich nichts Schlimmes dabei.  
Doch ihm war selbst klar, dass das etwas anderes war: mit Ron verband ihn kein Gefühl der Verliebtheit oder tiefer Zuneigung; nichts, was über eine Freundschaft hinausging, und schon gar nicht etwas derartiges, wie er es etwa bei Cho verspürt hatte. Nein, es war die pure Lust, die ihn gerade dazu getrieben hatte, so etwas zu tun.  
Er war sich nur nicht ganz sicher, was das jetzt bedeutete.  
Wenn er ihn richtig einschätzte, ging es Ron genauso, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein bester Freund seine Gefühle ebenfalls nur für Frauen entwickeln konnte.  
Und wenn nicht ..., dachte er. Nun ja, dann werde ich es herausfinden.  
Ron war niemand, der mit seinen Gefühlen hinterm Berg hielt, soviel war sicher. Falls er also tatsächlich etwas für ihn empfinden sollte, würde er ihm das einfach ins Gesicht sagen, und es würde zu keiner solch verkorksten Situation wie mit Hermine kommen.  
Hoffe ich zumindest, dachte er und ein kleiner Stich durchfuhr seine Brust.


	12. Chapter 12

Ron blickte auf, als er hereinkam.  
"Wo warst du?", fragte er.  
"Ich hab mich mit Hermine ausgesprochen", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er war immer noch ein wenig erhitzt und hoffte, dass man es ihm nicht ansah.  
"Wieso das denn?", fragte Ron mit Unschuldsmiene. "Habt ihr euch gestritten?"  
Harry musste beim Anblick seines bemüht unwissenden Gesichtsausdrucks grinsen.  
"Schon okay, Hermine hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist", sagte er.  
Er bemerkte, dass Ron bei seinen Worten zusammenzuckte.  
"Hat sie das?"  
"Ja, sie meinte, du hättest sie nach dem Frühstück abgefangen und ihr ihr Höschen in die Hand gedrückt", antwortete Harry unverblümt. "Taktvoll wie ein wahrer Gentleman, wie immer", fügte er grinsend hinzu und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter.  
Ron lachte nervös.  
"Das war alles? Mehr hat sie nicht gesagt?", fragte er.  
"Nein", erwiderte Harry verwundert. "Viel mehr gab es ja auch nicht zu erzählen, oder?". Verschwieg Ron ihm etwas?  
"Ich ... nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete Ron hastig. "Ich dachte nur, sie hätte vielleicht meinen ... ich hab eine ziemliche Latte bekommen und dachte, sie hätte es bemerkt."  
Harry lachte. "Offensichtlich nicht. Sag bloß, du findest sie scharf?" Er glaubte, die Antwort bereits zu kennen.  
"Najaa ..." Ron grinste verlegen.  
"Ron, ernsthaft", sagte Harry und stieß ihn an. "Wem kannst du so etwas erzählen, wenn nicht mir?"  
"Da hast du Recht", erwiderte Ron zögernd.  
"Also, könntest du dir mit ihr mehr vorstellen?", wiederholte Harry ungeduldig. Wenn ja, und das vermutete er, sollte er Ron dann überhaupt erzählen, was gerade passiert war?  
"Nein", erwiderte Ron eine Spur zu schnell. "Klar ist sie nicht schlecht, aber das ... nein. Sie ist einfach nur eine gute Freundin, das wäre doch irgendwie ... falsch", fügte er hinzu.  
Harry zweifelte daran, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach. Andererseits hätte er das vermutlich selbst genauso wenig zugegeben, wenn er an Rons Stelle gewesen wäre.  
"Okay, gut. Naja, wie gesagt, wir haben das Thema geklärt; es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Einen kurzen Moment rang er mit sich. Dann setzte er hinzu: "Wir haben jetzt eine Art ... Affäre."  
Er war sich nicht sicher, wieso er Ron trotzdem einweihte, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich falsch an, seinen besten Freund im Dunkeln zu lassen.  
"Gratuliere", sagte Ron hölzern und setzte ein wenig überzeugendes Grinsen auf, das nicht besonders zu ihm passte. "Das freut mich für euch."  
"Du hast kein Problem damit?", wollte Harry wissen.  
"Nein", erwiderte Ron sofort, doch er sah ihm dabei nicht in die Augen. "Wieso sollte ich? Ich gönn' es euch beiden."  
"Danke", sagte Harry, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Ron gerade gelogen hatte.

Wieso gibt er es nicht einfach zu?, dachte er.  
Es war doch offensichtlich, dass er etwas für Hermine empfand und die Nachricht ihm gerade einen Schlag versetzt hatte.  
War es ihm peinlich? Oder wollte er Harry die Sache nur nicht kaputt machen?  
"Eine Affäre also", sagte Ron langsam, als höre er das Wort zum ersten Mal.  
"Jaah", erwiderte Harry lahm.  
"Und, wie ist sie so?", fragte Ron unvermittelt.  
"Was?"  
"Na du weißt schon, im Bett", sagte Ron. Er wirkte auf einmal neugierig.  
"Ähm ... ziemlich gut schätze ich", antwortete Harry und sah sich unangenehm berührt um. Ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass sie allein waren, und das Sonntagnachmittags.  
"Wo sind denn eigentlich die anderen?", fragte er beim Anblick der leeren Betten ringsherum.  
"Die sind vorhin alle mit Fred und George zu einer Schneeballschlacht nach draußen", erwiderte Ron. "Habt ihr -"  
"Wieso bist du nicht mit?", unterbrach ihn Harry und hoffte, das Thema endgültig wechseln zu können.  
"Ich ... keine Ahnung, ich hatte nicht besonders Lust. Ist doch auch egal", sagte Ron ungeduldig. "Was Hermine angeht - hat ... naja, wo wir gerade beim Thema sind - hat sie dir auch schon mal, du weißt schon … einen geblasen?"  
"Sie ... wieso willst du das wissen?", entgegnete Harry überrumpelt.  
"Naja, keine Ahnung ... ich weiß ja nicht, wie sich das anfühlt und, ähm ... ", druckste Ron herum. "Interessiert mich halt", antwortete er dann ausweichend.  
Harry zögerte. "Also ja, sie ... hat es schon mal gemacht", sagte er. "Es fühlt sich an, wie ..." Wie sollte er dieses unglaubliche Gefühl beschreiben? Er rief es sich in Erinnerung, um die passenden Worte zu finden, doch beim Gedanken daran spürte er lediglich, wie seine Erregung zurückkehrte.

"Es ist eigentlich, ähm - fast wie Sex. Nur eben, naja ... anders", sagte er lahm. "Tut mir leid, ich kann das irgendwie nicht erklären."  
Ron sah enttäuscht aus.

Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass sein bester Freund die ganze Zeit über seine Hand auf dem Schritt liegen hatte. Normalerweise hätte er sich nichts dabei gedacht, aber angesichts Rons seltsamer Fragen kam ihm ein Verdacht, der auch erklärte, warum er noch allein hier war.

"Hast du es dir gerade besorgt?"

Ron wurde rot. "Wieso – was ... Na gut, ja, hab ich." Er sah trotzig aus. "Na und?"  
Ob es nun an dem Gedanken an Hermine lag, oder den Nachwirkungen ihres Treffens, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag kam Harry eine verwegene Idee.  
Warum eigentlich nicht?, dachte er.  
"Na ja, also wenn du willst ... kann ich das machen", sagte er und deutete auf Rons Schritt.  
Was tust du da?, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er ignorierte es; eine erregende Neugierde hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen.  
Ron machte große Augen. "Du meinst, du willst … Harry, ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er entgeistert.  
"Oh, schon okay, wenn du nicht willst -" Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund spürte er leichte Enttäuschung.  
"Nein, im Gegenteil, das wollte ich schon immer mal ausprobieren!", sagte Ron rasch und grinste verlegen.  
Das ist falsch!, dachte Harry, doch abermals verdrängte er den Gedanken.  
"Okay, komm, setz dich hin", forderte er Ron auf. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wieso er das tat, doch gleichzeitig empfand er eine lustvolle Aufregung.

Ron gehorchte und setzte sich auf, Harry trat vor ihn und kniete sich hin.  
"Alles klar …", sagte er und öffnete Rons Hose. Er streifte sie ab und zog die karierten Boxershorts von Rons Beinen, dessen halb steifer Penis darunter zum Vorschein kam.  
Völlig überfordert von dieser neuen Erfahrung nahm Harry ihn einfach in die Hand und fing an, die Vorhaut langsam hoch und runter zu schieben; ein weiterer Schauer von Aufgeregtheit und Erregung durchfuhr ihn. Langsam versteifte sich der warme, pulsierende Penis; und irgendwie gefiel es Harry.  
Ron entfuhr ein Keuchen. "Oh Mann, Harry, das … das ist gut", sagte er.  
Harry grinste unsicher und rieb den Schwanz ein wenig schneller, sodass er bald zu seiner vollen Größe angeschwollen war.  
Oh mein Gott, dachte er, _ich hole Ron einen runter!_  
Er wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war, doch irgendwie mochte er es, einen anderen Schwanz als seinen in der Hand zu haben und offenbar sah das sein Penis genau so, der anfing, gegen seine Hose zu drücken.  
Eine Weile wichste er Rons Schwanz gleichmäßig und betrachtete ihn fasziniert; er war groß, größer als seiner, von einer leicht dunklen Farbe und mit einer rosafarbenen Eichel.

Ron stöhnte leise auf, dann sagte er: "Harry, meinst du, du kannst ... ähm, willst du es mal – naja ... mit dem Mund probieren?"

Harry hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und blickte in Rons unsicheres Gesicht. Dann betrachtete er den großen Penis in seiner Hand, dessen Eichel leicht glänzte; er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wollte. Er sah wieder zu Ron, der ihn nun beinahe hoffnungsvoll anschaute, und fasste einen Entschluss.

"Okay", sagte er leise. Wieder begann er, seine Hand im Rhythmus zu bewegen, die weiche Vorhaut glitt hoch und runter.  
Dann beschloss er, es endlich zu wagen, er blickte Ron kurz an und sagte: "Also dann … los geht's."  
Langsam und mit klopfendem Herzen näherte er sein Gesicht Rons Eichel, öffnete seine Lippen und leckte mit der Zunge an der Spitze, auf der bereits ein kleiner Lusttropfen glänzte.  
Es schmeckte ein wenig komisch; ungewohnt, fremd und doch auf eine sonderbare Weise angenehm. Sein eigener Schwanz versteifte sich immer mehr, erregt umkreiste er Rons Eichel mit seiner Zunge und fuhr leckend am Schaft herunter und wieder hinauf, was Ron ein Stöhnen entlockte. Behutsam nahm er mit seiner freien Hand Rons glattrasierten Hodensack in die Hand und drückte ihn leicht; Ron stöhnte abermals, was ein eigenartig befriedigendes Gefühl in Harry auslöste.  
Mutig geworden umfasste er den geschwollenen Penis fest mit der Hand, senkte seinen Kopf und nahm die weiche Eichel vorsichtig in den Mund. Er wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte, daher saugte er ein wenig daran und umspielte sie gleichzeitig mit seiner Zunge. Seine Hose drohte zu platzen, daher öffnete er sie rasch und ließ seine hart gewordene Männlichkeit heraus, danach fuhr er fort, Rons Eier zu massieren. Verstohlen schielte er zu seinem besten Freund hinauf, er saß ein wenig zurückgelehnt da, hatte die Augen genießerisch geschlossen und seine Hände in seine Oberschenkel gekrallt.

Langsam schob er Rons langen, warmen Schwanz weiter Stück für Stück in seinen Mund, bis er sich gegen seinen Gaumen drückte und ihn beinahe zum Würgen brachte; er verharrte einen Moment und zog dann den Kopf wieder zurück. So fuhr er ein paarmal hoch und runter, bis die gesamte Erektion von seinem Speichel glänzte, dann schob er die Vorhaut soweit es ging zurück, nahm die Spitze in den Mund und begann wieder, zu saugen und zu lecken. Gleichzeitig wichste er mit der freien Hand sein eigenes, vor Geilheit pochendes Glied.  
"Aah!", entfuhr es Ron. Davon angespornt, ließ Harry von seinen Hoden ab und umfasste wieder die Vorhaut vor seinen Lippen, schob sie hoch und runter und rieb die harte Erektion, während er Ron einen blies.  
Leicht vor und zurück nickend lutschte er so eine Weile an dem harten Schwanz herum und wichste gleichzeitig den dicken Schaft mit der einen und seinen eigenen mit der anderen Hand.  
"Ah …", stöhnte Ron zum zweiten Mal auf und packte Harrys Schulter, sein Unterkörper begann zu zittern.  
"Aaah, oh, das ist so geil!", keuchte er laut. "Ich - aaah! Ich komme gleich!", rief er stöhnend und Harry spürte, wie sich sein Lendenbereich ruckartig zusammenzog.  
Auch er selbst näherte sich dem Höhepunkt. Er blendete alles andere um ihn herum aus; es gab nur noch diesen harten, pulsierenden Schwanz zwischen seinen Lippen, er schob ihn sich immer wieder tief in den Mund, stieß vor und zurück und saugte und lutschte so stark er konnte.  
"Oh Gott, Harry, ich komme!", presste Ron hervor, Harry zog rasch seinen Kopf zurück, hörte jedoch nicht auf, ihm einen runterzuholen, er richtete die Eichel neben sich in die Luft und machte weiter, noch immer wichste er im gleichen Takt seinen eigenen Schwanz, so schnell er konnte.

"Aaaaaah!", schrie Ron auf; seine Hüfte stieß vor, sein Schwanz zuckte und plötzlich ergossen sich starke Schübe warmen Spermas über Harrys Hand, liefen darüber und tropften auf den Boden.

_Rons_ Sperma!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Das gab ihm den Rest: während er immer noch Rons triefenden Schwanz in der Hand hatte, durchfuhr es ihn am ganzen Körper, er ging auf in gleißendem Licht und spritzte seinen eigenen Samen keuchend auf den Fußboden vor ihm.  
Zitternd ließ er von seinem besten Freund ab und wischte sich Hand und Penis an der Bettdecke ab.  
Ron saß mit rotem Kopf da und keuchte.  
"Harry … ", flüsterte er. "Oh mein Gott, das war das Geilste, was ich je erlebt habe."  
Harry nickte benommen. Er wischte die weißen Flecken vom Fußboden und blickte in Rons erhitztes Gesicht.  
"Ja, das war es", erwiderte er leise und sah sich um. "Aber niemand sollte das erfahren, einverstanden?"  
"Auf keinen Fall", bestätigte Ron.  
Sie zogen ihre Hosen an und gingen ins Badezimmer.

Nachdem sie sich schweigend abgewaschen und ihre Schlafanzüge angezogen hatten, gingen sie ebenso schweigsam ins Bett. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, nur wusste keiner von beiden so recht, was er sagen sollte.  
Harry lag hinter seinen zugezogenen Vorhängen und betrachtete den Baldachin über ihm.  
Was war das eben?, fragte er sich benommen; er fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig zittrig vor lauter Erregung.  
Er war vorhin so erleichtert und erregt von seinem Treffen mit Hermine zurückgekehrt, dass ihn offensichtlich der sexuelle Übermut gepackt hatte. Und es hatte sich gelohnt; er konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er gerade eine der erregendsten Erfahrungen seines Lebens gemacht hatte.  
Nun ja, dachte er nüchtern, dann bin ich eben bisexuell. Ist ja an sich nichts Schlimmes dabei.  
Doch ihm war selbst klar, dass das etwas anderes war: mit Ron verband ihn kein Gefühl der Verliebtheit oder tiefer Zuneigung; nichts, was über eine Freundschaft hinausging, und schon gar nicht etwas derartiges, wie er es etwa bei Cho verspürt hatte. Nein, es war die pure Lust, die ihn gerade dazu getrieben hatte, so etwas zu tun.  
Er war sich nur nicht ganz sicher, was das jetzt bedeutete.  
Wenn er ihn richtig einschätzte, ging es Ron genauso, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein bester Freund seine Gefühle ebenfalls nur für Frauen entwickeln konnte.  
Und wenn nicht ..., dachte er. Nun ja, dann werde ich es herausfinden.  
Ron war niemand, der mit seinen Gefühlen hinterm Berg hielt, soviel war sicher. Falls er also tatsächlich etwas für ihn empfinden sollte, würde er ihm das einfach ins Gesicht sagen, und es würde zu keiner solch verkorksten Situation wie mit Hermine kommen.  
Hoffe ich zumindest, dachte er und ein kleiner Stich durchfuhr seine Brust.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ginny! Ich bin's!", erklang eine vertraute Stimme hinter der Tür.  
Sie öffnete sie und erblickte ihren Freund.  
"Na endlich! Schnell, komm rein!"  
Dean huschte durch die Tür, die sie hinter ihm sofort wieder schloss.  
"Wo warst du so lange?", wollte sie wissen. Sie hatten sich schon vor über zehn Minuten im Schlafsaal der Jungen treffen wollen, denn normalerweise sollte Dean gerade mit den anderen im Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sitzen.  
"Wieso, ich bin doch hier?", erwiderte Dean und grinste sie an. Er wusste genau, dass sie diesem schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck nicht widerstehen konnte und das nutzte er schamlos aus.  
"Ja, jetzt", entgegnete sie, doch sie konnte nicht anders, als dabei zu lächeln.  
"Na also, das reicht doch", sagte er und zog sie zu sich. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte den sanften Druck seiner Lippen auf ihren; sie küssten sich fest und eng umschlungen. Eine Weile waren sie in diesem Kuss gefangen, bis Dean sich von ihr löste und ihr in die Augen sah.  
"Na, wollen wir es tun?", fragte er und schob seine Hände auf ihren Hintern.  
Ginny seufzte innerlich. Natürlich wollte sie, doch manchmal wünschte sie sich, Dean ginge die Sache ein wenig romantischer an.  
Doch sein fester Griff und sein muskulöser Körper, der sich an sie drückte, weckten das Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen und verdrängten alles andere.  
"Oh ja", hauchte sie und küsste ihn abermals; wobei seine Hände bereits nach oben wanderten und ihren Pullover über ihre Brüste schoben. Sie löste sich jedoch nicht von ihm, sodass er sie ausziehen konnte, sondern spielte weiter mit seiner feuchten, etwas rauen Zunge und tastete mit ihren kleinen Händen seine festen Oberarme ab.  
Ein wenig unsanft unterbrach er den Kuss und zog sich sein Oberteil aus, ehe sie sich daran machen konnte. Leicht enttäuscht schlüpfte sie aus ihrem roten Pullover, da schloss er sie bereits wieder in die Arme und drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund ein. Warme, harte Muskeln drückten sich an ihren Körper und ließen sie trotz seiner forschen Art wohlig erschaudern. Eigentlich mochte sie dieses stürmische Vorgehen bei Jungs; sie fand es irgendwie männlich und fühlte sich daher begehrt und sehr weiblich, doch Dean nahm dem Ganzen irgendwie die Bedeutung, sodass es sich meist mehr wie eine Affäre anfühlte als eine wirkliche Beziehung.

Sie bemerkte, wie sich ihre Zunge ziellos in Deans Mund auf und ab bewegte, weil sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht bei der Sache war. Rasch presste sie sich ein wenig stärker an ihn, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen an seinem Rücken herunter und versuchte, sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu versenken.  
Deans Hände waren derweil ihre Wirbelsäule herauf gewandert und öffneten ihren BH, der achtlos zu Boden fiel; er löste sich ein wenig von ihr und knetete ihre kleinen Brüste mit der Rechten, seine Linke glitt unterdessen in ihre Hose und umfasste ihren Hintern.  
Ihre Brustwarzen wurden hart und das Kribbeln in ihrer Mitte verstärkte sich; sie wurde langsam feucht. Trotz aller Begierde die sich gerade aufbaute, fühlte sich das ganze irgendwie falsch an, zu grob, zu schnell; seine Hände waren kalt und einen Hauch zu forsch, sein Speichel floss in ihren Mund und befeuchtete ihre ganze Mundpartie, außerdem standen sie noch immer mitten im Schlafsaal auf dem harten Steinboden.  
Sanft zog sie ihre Lippen zurück und schob Deans Hände von sich; er blickte sie verwundert an.  
"Was ist los? Was hab ich falsch gemacht?"  
"Gar nichts", log sie, "aber wollen wir uns nicht ins Bett legen? Mir ist ein bisschen kalt."  
"Klar", sagte Dean sofort, nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie auf sein Himmelbett, wo er sie rücklings in die Kissen drängte und sich auf sie legte. Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, presste er bereits wieder seinen feuchten Mund auf ihren und schob seine Zunge hinein, wobei sich seine Erektion schmerzhaft gegen ihre Scheide drückte.  
Noch immer versuchte sie, es zu genießen, seinen warmen, nackten Körper, seine Nähe und seine Liebkosungen, daher umfasste sie seinen Hintern und knetete die festen Muskeln.  
"Mmh, ja", raunte er in ihren Mund und begann, an ihrem Hosenbund herumzunesteln.  
Ginny zuckte zusammen, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wollte. Einerseits wusste sie genau, dass ihre Scheide bereits feucht geworden war, und eigentlich stellte sie sich, wenn sie sich fingerte, schon eine ganze Weile vor, wie er in sie eindrang und sie nahm. Doch gleichzeitig wurde ihr flau im Magen und wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es irgendwie falsch war.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite; seine Zunge leckte kurz über ihre Wange, ehe er es bemerkte und erstaunt die Augen öffnete. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er und klang ungeduldig.  
"Dean, warte, so geht das nicht", sagte sie und drückte ihn von sich; er ließ von ihr ab und hockte sich neben sie.  
"Was geht nicht?"  
Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie es ihm erklären sollte, ohne ihn zu verletzen.  
"Das alles mit dir ...", begann sie und sah, wie sich seine Miene verdüsterte.  
"Ich will diese Sachen doch auch, Dean", sagte sie schnell und legte ihm die Hand auf den Oberschenkel. "Nur eben nicht so schnell, und so - so unromantisch, das -"  
"Ich dachte du magst es so", sagte er und wirkte getroffen. "Du hast immer gesagt, Romantik ist dir nie so wichtig gewesen."  
"Das stimmt ja auch", beschwichtigte sie ihn. "Aber ich will mich trotzdem wie deine Freundin fühlen und nicht wie eine - eine Bahnhofsnutte, die du kurz durchnimmst." Sofort bereute sie, was sie gesagt hatte. "Also, was ich sagen wollte -"  
"Eine _Bahnhofsnutte_?", wiederholte er ungläubig. "So fühlst du dich also bei mir? Gut zu wissen!" Er sprang vom Bett und blickte sie halb verletzt, halb wütend an.  
"Ach, Dean, nimm doch nicht alles wörtlich, was ich sage, es ist nur so, dass du ein paar Dinge -"  
"Was? Besser machen könnte?", fiel er ihr ins Wort. "Erst gestern hast du mir gesagt, wie gut du dich bei mir fühlst und wie sehr du es genießt, aber das war ja anscheinend gelogen!"  
Das hatte sie, doch da hatte sie auch bequem und schläfrig in seinen starken Armen gelegen und sich wie das am meisten behütete und geliebte Mädchen der Welt gefühlt.  
"Nein, war es nicht, Dean, sei doch nicht so stur und lass dir erklären -"  
"Stur bin ich also auch noch?", fuhr er ihr über den Mund. "Dann such dir doch einen, der so ist, wie du ihn brauchen kannst, aber versuch nicht, mir alles vorzuschreiben! Ich muss mir das nicht länger anhören! Ich dachte wir passen perfekt zueinander, aber du bist da offensichtlich anderer Meinung!"  
Er stürmte zur Treppe.  
"Dean, um Himmels willen!"  
"Lass gut sein, Ginny, es ist aus!", schleuderte er ihr entgegen und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Wortlos saß sie auf seinem Bett und betrachtete die Tür.  
Seltsamerweise verspürte sie keine Traurigkeit, es war eher ein merkwürdig befreites Gefühl, das in ihrer Brust aufstieg, als wäre gerade eine schwere Last von ihr gefallen. Obwohl sie eigentlich immer geglaubt hatte, mit Dean glücklich zu sein, stellte sie jetzt fest, dass das nicht stimmte.  
Natürlich hatte sie Gefühle für ihn, doch wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, war es eher eine Mischung aus Freundschaft und Begierde, mehr jedoch nicht.  
Ich war nie wirklich in ihn verliebt, dämmerte es ihr. Das hätte mir eigentlich schon früher auffallen müssen.  
Und er wahrscheinlich auch nicht, überlegte sie.  
Dean hatte ihre Beziehung mehr und mehr auf das Körperliche reduziert; sie fühlte sich nach einiger Zeit nur noch wie ein Sexobjekt, an dem er sich befriedigen konnte, wann er wollte. Sie war nie eine Romantikerin gewesen; im Gegenteil, sie hasste diesen verliebten Kitsch und das kindische Verhalten, das zum Beispiel ihr Bruder und Lavender an den Tag legten. Schnulzige, abgedroschene Phrasen, Herumalbern und dieses ständige Geknutsche waren etwas für Drittklässler. Eine gute Beziehung musste erwachsen sein, doch ein wenig Romantik, wurde ihr klar, durfte eben einfach nicht fehlen.  
Doch dass Dean nicht der Richtige war, hatte sie schon eine Weile gespürt, denn abgesehen von seiner Gefühlskälte hatte er ein ziemliches Ego und einen unglaublichen Sturkopf, der für manchen Streit gesorgt hatte.  
Nun, das musste ja irgendwann so kommen, dachte sie sich. Ohne ihn bin ich besser dran; bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass er es nicht bereut und mir irgendwann eine Szene macht.  
Sie rutschte vom Bett und wollte den Jungenschlafsaal verlassen, als ihr Blick an Harrys ungemachtem Bett hängen blieb.  
Die Decke hing zur Hälfte auf dem Boden, und war dort, wo sie zusammengeknüllt neben dem Bettpfosten lag, milchig und unregelmäßig befleckt. War das ...?  
Sie kniete sich davor und sah genauer hin. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um Sperma handelte, und bei dem Gedanken, dass es das von Harry sein musste, stieg Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen auf; sie beugte sich vor und leckte an den Flecken; es schmeckte salzig.  
Was zum Teufel mache ich hier eigentlich?, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Rasch stand sie auf und lief die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand sie aus dem Jungenschlafsaal kommen sehen würde.

Kurze Zeit später war sie in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal und setzte sich mit klopfendem Herzen auf ihr Bett.  
Wieso war sie so erregt?  
Ich habe an Harrys Sperma geleckt, dachte sie und der bloße Gedanke trieb ihr Feuchtigkeit in den Schritt. Er hat auf seinem Bett gelegen, sich einen runtergeholt und abgespritzt.  
Ihre Muschi kribbelte bei dieser Vorstellung.  
Sie wusste nicht genau, ob es die reine Begierde war, oder ob sie doch noch immer etwas für Harry empfand, doch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, musste sie ihr Verlangen stillen.  
Um von niemandem überrascht zu werden, legte sie sich unter den Baldachin ihres Himmelbettes und zog die Vorhänge zu, als würde sie einen Mittagsschlaf halten.  
Vor lauter erregter Vorfreude lief ihr ein Schauer den Rücken herab; rasch zog sie sich splitternackt aus und stopfte ihre Klamotten ans Fußende. Mit gespreizten Beinen machte sie es sich auf dem Rücken bequem, lehnte sich an ihr Kissen und schloss die Augen.  
In ihrer Vorstellung kniete Harry nun vor ihr, _ebenfalls nackt und mit steifem Penis; er beugte sich über sie und küsste sanft ihre kleinen, rundlichen Brüste._ Sie knetete ihre rechte Brust und streichelte die harte Brustwarze; ihre linke Hand fuhr an ihrem Bauch herunter und sie glaubte, Harrys Berührungen spüren zu können.  
_Seine großen, jedoch weichen Hände strichen über die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel, während er sich Stück für Stück an ihrem Körper hinabküsste; ein Kitzeln machte sich in ihren Lenden breit. Zärtlich und feucht leckte seine Zunge über ihr Schambein, direkt über ihrer Scheide, und glitt dann langsam zwischen ihre Schamlippen._  
Behutsam und genussvoll massierte sie ihre feucht gewordene Muschi mit dem Zeigefinger, fuhr hinauf und hinunter und streichelte immer wieder ihren harten Kitzler; das Kribbeln und Kitzeln wurde stärker.  
_Der Druck von Harrys Zunge verstärkte sich, sie stöhnte, er hob einen Finger unter sein Kinn und schob ihn behutsam in ihre nasse Muschi, bewegte ihn vor und zurück und saugte gleichzeitig weiter an ihrem Kitzler._  
Sie führte vorsichtig ihren Mittelfinger in ihr feuchtes Inneres; nach einem kurzen Ziepen breitete sich ein wohliges Gefühl in ihrer Scheide aus und sie ließ ihn weiter hineinrutschen. Gleichmäßig drückte sie ihn tiefer in sich hinein und zog ihn wieder ein Stück heraus; ihre Hüfte begann zu zucken.  
_Er ließ von ihr ab; richtete sich auf und fasste seinen dicken, harten Schwanz, den er vorsichtig ihrer Muschi näherte. Erst zögernd, dann, als sie aufstöhnte, ein wenig schneller, drang er in sie ein und schließlich begann er sie langsam und liebevoll zu nehmen. Ein Schub der Lust durchfuhr sie und ihre Hüften pressten sich im Takt gegen ihn, während er vor ihr kniete und sein praller Penis wieder und wieder in ihre glühende Muschi stieß, sie drückten sich aneinander und sahen sich dabei in die Augen._  
Erregt wie noch nie beschleunigte sie ihre Bewegungen; mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch fickte sie sich selbst und knetete gleichzeitig ihre Brust; dann spürte sie den Anflug des Höhepunktes und stöhnte abermals auf. Sie nahm den Zeigefinger hinzu und schob ihn ebenfalls in ihre enge Muschi; obwohl es schmerzte, wippte ihr Becken nun lustvoll auf und ab und verstärkte die Erregung, ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte und jeder Muskel zog sich zusammen.  
_Er hatte nun ihre Hüften gepackt und stieß so schnell und hart er konnte in sie, dann warf er den Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte laut; sein Schwanz zuckte in ihr und brachte sie zum Keuchen; warme Flüssigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus und lief auf das Bettlaken, doch er ließ nicht von ihr ab, sondern fickte sie noch härter als zuvor._  
Schneller und schneller fingerte sie sich, weiße Punkte tanzten vor ihren geschlossenen Augen, dann, wie aus dem Nichts, explodierten ihre glühenden Lenden, sie schrie auf und wurde von einem heftigen Orgasmus geschüttelt; ihr Körper bäumte sich auf, ihre Hände verkrampften sich und plötzlich spürte sie Flüssigkeit an ihren Beinen.

Langsam ebbte das Hochgefühl ab, immer noch zitternd fiel sie zurück in die Kissen und wartete schwer atmend, bis ihr Herzschlag sich beruhigte.  
Sie trocknete ihre nassen Finger mit dem Zauberstab und blickte an sich herab: klare Flüssigkeit benetzte ihre Oberschenkel. Mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Faszination trocknete sie auch ihre Schamlippen, ihre Beine und die Bettdecke ab.  
Ich habe abgespritzt, dachte sie.  
Einen solch heftigen Orgasmus hatte sie noch nie gehabt. Sie zog sich wieder an, glättete ihren Bettbezug und rollte sich auf dem Kissen zusammen.  
Doch als sie noch eine Weile erschöpft dalag, kam ihr plötzlich wieder der Gedanke an Harry. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, ihr erstes Mal mit ihm zu verbringen.  
Das kann doch nicht sein, dachte sie verbittert und setzte sich auf.  
Nach all den Jahren war sie also immer noch in ihn verliebt und begehrte ihn. Irgendwie war ihr klar gewesen, dass sie Harry einfach nicht aufgeben konnte, doch bisher hatte sie sich immer dagegen gesträubt und sich von einer Beziehung in die nächste gestürzt.  
Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie ihn schließlich vergessen würde, doch bisher hatte sie sich nur wieder und wieder von ihm abgelenkt, ohne sich ihre Gefühl einzugestehen.  
Zeit, das zu ändern, beschloss sie und stieg aus dem Bett.


	14. Chapter 14

Am Dienstagabend kehrten Harry, Ron und Ginny wie jede Woche müde, mit schmerzenden Muskeln, jedoch frisch geduscht vom Quidditch-Training zurück.  
Es war schon eine Weile dunkel, als sie endlich das Porträt der fetten Dame erreichten.  
"_Carpe diem_", sagte Harry; sie kletterten nacheinander durch das Porträtloch und ließen sich in die Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.  
Ron fühlte sich, als wäre er aus sehr großer Höhe auf einen Stein geschmettert worden, trotzdem war er energiegeladen und glücklich; das erste Mal seit er denken konnte hatte er einen von Ginnys Täuschangriffen abgewehrt und noch dazu von seiner Hüterposition aus ein Tor geschossen.  
Den ganzen Weg vom Quidditchfeld hinauf hatte er sich in eine heftige Diskussion mit seiner Schwester verwickelt, die darauf beharrte, sie hätte sich am Tag zuvor das Handgelenk verknackst und nur deswegen habe er den Schuss gehalten.  
Ron hielt das für eine Ausrede; das ganze Spiel über hatte er nichts davon bemerkt.  
"Gib doch einfach zu, dass ich dieses Mal schneller reagiert hab als du", sagte er. "Gönnst du mir nicht einmal diesen kleinen Sieg?"  
"Das war kein Sieg", entgegnete Ginny störrisch. "Ich konnte nicht mit voller Kraft werfen, weil mein Handgelenk noch wehtat, den hätte jeder gehalten."  
Ron schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Wie konnte man so stolz sein?  
"Lasst es gut sein", sagte Harry gereizt, ehe einer der Beiden noch etwas sagen konnte.  
"Schon in Ordnung", gähnte Ginny und streckte sich ausgiebig. "Mein lieber Bruder muss einfach lernen einzusehen, dass meine Schüsse eigentlich unhaltbar sind."  
Ron öffnete den Mund, besann sich dann jedoch anders; es hatte keinen Zweck, diesen Streit noch ewig fortzuführen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich genüsslich in dem weichen Sessel zurück.  
"Wir werden die Hufflepuffs am Sonntag abschlachten", sagte er und schloss die Augen.  
"Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher", erwiderte Harry. "Weißt du noch, wie Slytherin letztes Jahr im Eröffnungsspiel dreihundert zu neunzig verloren hat, weil sie ihre Zweitmannschaft auf den Platz geschickt haben? Wir dürfen sie nicht unterschätzen."  
"Und sie haben dieses Jahr eine neue Kapitänin", warf Ginny ein. "Megan Jones, sie soll ziemlich gut sein. Vielleicht bringt sie die Mannschaft wieder auf Vordermann."  
Ron öffnete die Augen. Wieso waren die beiden so pessimistisch? Ginny war eine exzellente Jägerin, Harry der beste Sucher der Schulgeschichte und er selbst wusste, dass er eigentlich jeden Ball halten konnte, wenn seine Nerven mitmachten.  
"Ach kommt, hört doch auf. Wir haben noch nie gegen Hufflepuff verloren und das wird auch so bleiben."  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Bekomm du erst mal dein Nervenproblem in den Griff", erwiderte sie unbarmherzig.  
"Wenigstens mache ich nicht jedes Spiel zur persönlichen Fehde, weil ich mit dem halben Jahrgang etwas hatte", schnappte Ron zurück, obwohl er wusste, dass das definitiv ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie war.  
Ginny starrte ihn an.  
"Quatsch keinen Müll!", fauchte sie empört. "Nur weil du bei Lavender immer noch nicht -"  
"Was ist denn los mit euch beiden?", fuhr Harry dazwischen. "Könnt ihr euch mal beruhigen?"  
Ron wusste, was Ginny hatte sagen wollen und war im Begriff zurückzuschlagen, doch er verkniff sich eine bissige Erwiderung.  
"Wenn sie es kann", sagte er mürrisch und zuckte die Achseln.  
Ginny öffnete den Mund, doch Harry kam ihr zuvor. "Sag einfach nichts, ja?"  
Sie klappte ihn wieder zu und begnügte sich damit, Ron finster anzusehen.

"Ach übrigens, Ron", sagte Harry. "Was wollte Angelina vorhin von dir?"  
Ron war zwar froh über den Themenwechsel, doch wusste er nicht so recht, was er antworten sollte.  
Angelina hatte ihn nach dem Training abgepasst und ihn unter einem Vorwand allein sprechen wollen. Sein Verdacht hatte sich wenig später bestätigt, als sie ihn erneut fragte, ob er mit ihr schlafen wollte. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft sich herauszureden und war danach schleunigst mit Harry und Ginny verschwunden.  
"Sie, ähm - hat mich nach einem Date gefragt", schwindelte er. "Sie dachte, zwischen Lav und mir sei es aus."  
"Ach so", sagte Harry und grinste ein wenig breiter, als notwendig gewesen wäre.  
In diesem Moment kam Hermine hinter Ginny die Treppe heruntergehüpft und setzte sich zu ihnen.  
"Na, wie war das Training?", fragte sie fröhlich.  
"Was interessiert dich das?", fragte Ginny säuerlich.  
"Was?", sagte Hermine verwirrt. "Was ist denn los?"  
"Die beiden Streithähne können es einfach nicht gut sein lassen", sagte Harry.  
"Ach, geht es wieder darum, wer der bessere Spieler ist?", fragte Hermine gelangweilt und kramte in ihrer Schultasche. "Akzeptiert doch einfach, dass ihr beide auf eurer Position der Beste der Mannschaft seid und gebt Ruhe."  
"Da habt ihr's", sagte Harry, als wäre damit alles gesagt. "Danke Hermine." Er lächelte sie an.  
"Dafür hab ich was gut bei dir", entgegnete sie ebenfalls lächelnd und zwinkerte.  
Ron bemerkte, wie warm und freundlich sie miteinander umgingen; dass die Beiden sich wieder vertragen hatten, tat ihnen anscheinend richtig gut. Er blickte verstohlen zu Ginny. Auch wenn seine Schwester in letzter Zeit einige feste Freunde mehr hintereinander gehabt hatte, als ihm lieb war, war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie jemals aufgehört hatte, für Harry zu schwärmen, und das eine oder andere Mal war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie ihn und Hermine eifersüchtig beobachtete.  
Doch nun schien sie die Harmonie zwischen den Beiden nicht zu bemerken, sondern starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn ins Leere.

"Ginny? Können wir uns unterhalten?" Dean war plötzlich an ihren Tisch getreten.  
Ron, Harry und Ginny drehten die Köpfe und blickten ihn an.  
Harrys Gesicht verriet Neugierde, Ginnys Stirn legte sich noch mehr in Falten und Ron musterte den schwarzen Jungen misstrauisch. Was war nun schon wieder los? Eigentlich leuchtete auf Ginnys Gesicht immer dieses naiv wirkende Lächeln auf, wenn sie Dean sah, doch nun wirkten beide angespannt.  
"Vergiss es", sagte seine Schwester in einem Tonfall, der ernsthaft sauer klang. "Zisch ab, Dean."  
"Ist das dein Ernst?", erwiderte Dean verletzt. "Du willst die Sache einfach so enden lassen?"  
"Ja", entgegnete Ginny schlicht; Ron musste angesichts des völlig verdatterten Ausdrucks auf Deans Gesicht beinahe lachen. Eins musste man ihr lassen, Ginny war sehr direkt, wenn auch manchmal etwas zu sehr.  
Immer noch sprachlos klappte Dean ein paar Mal den Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch.  
"Bist du fertig?", sagte Ginny kühl. "Lass mich endlich in Ruhe und verschwinde."  
Dean drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging tatsächlich ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.  
Harry prustete los. "Das war genial, Ginny!"  
"Danke", grinste sie. "Ich hab von ihm einfach die Schnauze voll."  
"Ich finde ja, du solltest mit ihm reden, anstatt so eine kindische Streiterei anzufangen", sagte Hermine, ohne von ihren Arithmantik-Aufschrieben aufzublicken. "Das führt doch nur zu Ärger und ist ziemlich unreif, findest du nicht?"  
Ginny sah einen Augenblick trotzig aus, dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf.  
"Hermine glaub mir, das würde zu nichts führen. Dean ist einfach nur stur und selbstsüchtig, da gibt es nichts, was sich zu klären lohnt."  
Ron grinste in sich hinein; er wusste, dass sie es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, für kindisch gehalten zu werden.  
"Wenn du meinst", erwiderte Hermine gleichgültig.  
"Ja, das meine ich." Ron blickte überrascht auf; Ginnys Stimme klang ein wenig brüchig. Er hätte schwören können, dass ihre Augen feucht glitzerten, doch in diesem Moment beugte sie sich vor und wühlte in ihrer Tasche herum.

Harry schien die unangenehme Stimmung auch zu bemerken.  
"Hey Leute, wie wär's, wenn wir dieses Wochenende mal wieder alle zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen?", fragte er und klang dabei bemüht fröhlich.  
"Klar, gerne", sagte Ginny sofort. Sie blickte von ihrer Tasche auf und kratzte sich verstohlen im Augenwinkel.  
"Was ist mit dir, Hermine?"  
"Ich hab viel zu viel zu tun, tut mir leid, Harry."  
"Du wirst dir doch wohl zwei Stündchen für deine Freunde freinehmen können, oder?", fragte Ginny.  
"Versuch' nicht, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, das zieht nicht", entgegnete Hermine, ohne mit den Schreiben aufzuhören. "Ich habe definitiv keine Zeit, ich weiß jetzt schon nicht, wie ich die ganzen Hausaufgaben schaffen soll."  
"Wenn du meinst", erwiderte Ginny achselzuckend. "Was ist mit dir, Brüderchen, hältst du es einen Mittag lang mit deiner fiesen Schwester aus?"  
Gerade, als er zusagen wollte, fiel Ron etwas ein.  
Wenn er nicht mitkam, war Ginny mit Harry allein. Ginny, die sich gerade von Dean getrennt hatte, was sie sichtlich mehr traf, als sie sich anmerken lassen wollte, und Harry, den sie, wie er vermutete, nie wirklich aufgehört hatte zu mögen. Falls er die Beiden einander also irgendwie näher bringen wollte, war das die beste Gelegenheit. Vielleicht würde Ginny dann endlich erkennen -  
"Spielst du jetzt etwa beleidigt?", fragte Ginny amüsiert.  
"Was, oh - nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Ron schnell. "Ich würde echt gern mitkommen, aber ich bin schon ... mit Lavender verabredet, tut mir leid", log er.  
Hoffentlich ergreift sie die Gelegenheit, dachte er, und tatsächlich, einen kurzen Moment lang blitzten Ginnys Augen verstohlen zu Harry hinüber, ehe sie ungerührt sagte: "Na gut, wenn dir das so wichtig ist ..." Ihr Blick huschte kurz zu Hermine, die nach wie vor mit angestrengt gerunzelter Stirn vor sich hin kritzelte, dann sagte sie: "Wie sieht's aus Harry, wollen wir uns einen ruhigen Mittag ohne die zwei Spaßbremsen machen?"  
Hermine stieß ein Pergament vom Tisch.  
"Klar, wieso nicht?", antwortete Harry. "Pech für die Beiden, würde ich sagen."  
Hermine hörte auf zu schreiben.  
"Tu nicht so, als würde ich das lieber wollen", sagte sie gereizt.  
"Tu ich doch gar nicht", sagte Harry. "Aber du hast wirklich keine Lust, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten und das Lernen eine Weile zu vergessen?"  
"Ich sagte doch, ich muss noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben machen."  
"Na gut, dann gehen Ginny und ich eben zu zweit, wenn du lieber in der Bibliothek versauerst", sagte Harry achselzuckend.  
"Ich nehme die Schule eben ernst", sagte Hermine eine Spur zu scharf.  
Ron stutzte. War das etwa Eifersucht?  
"Ein wenig zu ernst vielleicht", sagte Ginny behutsam. "Hermine, Harry hat Recht, du solltest auch mal abschalten und deine Freizeit genießen."  
"Wieso, ihr habt doch alleine genug Spaß", entgegnete Hermine kühl. "Wenn's euch nichts ausmacht, ich gehe oben weiterarbeiten, ihr könnt euch ja hier in Ruhe amüsieren." Sie stand auf, stopfte einen Stapel Pergamente in ihre Tasche und stapfte davon.

"Was war das denn?", fragte Harry perplex. "Wieso regt sie sich so auf?"  
"Keine Ahnung, Mann", antwortete Ron nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß. "Die kriegt sich schon wieder ein."  
Ist es ihr so ernst mit Harry?, fragte er sich im Stillen. Ist sie wirklich eifersüchtig, dass Ginny etwas alleine mit ihm unternimmt?  
"Du weißt doch wie empfindlich sie ist, wenn man sie als Streber hinstellt", meinte Ginny.  
"Ja schon", gab Harry zu. "Vielleicht hätten wir das anders ausdrücken sollen."  
"Nein, es ist doch wirklich so, dass sie sich kaum Freizeit mehr gönnt", sagte Ginny bestimmt. "Wenn das so weitergeht, müssen wir wirklich einmal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden."  
Während die Beiden sich unterhielten, dachte Ron nach.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass der Grund für Hermines Laune in Harrys und Ginnys Treffen lag. Auch wenn es kein Date war, trafen sich die beiden schließlich alleine, und das reichte anscheinend, um die Eifersucht in ihr zu wecken.  
Verstohlen blickte er zu Harry. Ob er es auch ahnte, und nur so tat, als wüsste er nicht, worum es ging?  
Nein, woher sollte er das wissen? Was zwischenmenschliches Feingefühl anging, war sein bester Freund noch nie besonders aufmerksam gewesen. Außerdem hatte Hermine ihm ja allem Anschein nach versichert, die Sache zwischen ihnen sei rein körperlich.  
Aber wieso?, fragte er sich. Wieso sagt sie ihm nicht einfach, was sie für ihn empfindet?  
Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke.  
Sie will die Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen, dachte er. Sie fürchtet sich vor noch einer Situation wie der, aus der sie gerade rausgekommen ist, wenn sie Harry die Wahrheit sagt.  
Aber Harry weiß das nicht, überlegte er. Er hält das wirklich nur für eine Affäre.  
Er spürte den Impuls, seinen besten Freund aufzuklären, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren.  
Er hasste sich zwar selbst für diesen Gedanken, doch solange die Sache zwischen den Beiden nicht ernst wurde, gab es immerhin eine kleine Chance, dass sich so etwas wie gestern Abend noch einmal wiederholte.  
Und wenn es ihr wirklich ernst ist, überlegte er, wird sie ihm das früher oder später ohnehin sagen.

Er beschloss, Hermine aufzusuchen, und sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Denn er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sich allein schon, um Harry ihre Unabhängigkeit zu beweisen, darauf einlassen würde.  
Schäm dich, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. War er wirklich so manipulativ geworden?  
_Ja, denn es geht um Hermine_, antwortete die vertraute Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. _Außerdem empfindet Harry nichts für sie, also ist doch alles in Ordnung._  
Er verscheuchte die Zweifel aus seinen Gedanken.  
Vermutlich sagt sie ohnehin nein, dachte er, dazu ist sie trotz allem eigentlich viel zu anständig.  
Er musste gähnen.  
Obwohl es noch nicht spät war, fühlte er sich erschöpft, daher beschloss er, früh ins Bett zu gehen.  
"In Ordnung, ihr zwei", sagte er an Harry und Ginny gewandt, die ihr Gespräch unterbrachen und ihn ansahen. "Ich leg mich schon mal hin."  
"Alles klar", nickte Harry.  
"Aber dass du auch brav deine Zähne putzt, mein Kleiner", sagte Ginny grinsend. Harry lachte.  
"Jaja", erwiderte er und stand auf. "Gute Nacht, ihr Spaßvögel."


	15. Chapter 15

Verschlafen trottete Parvati aus dem Badezimmer der Mädchen und hockte sich wieder auf ihr Bett, wo sie sich noch einmal kurz in ihrem Handspiegel begutachtete. Neben ihr regte sich Lavender und setzte sich mit zerzausten Haaren auf.  
"Guten Morgen", sagte sie gähnend. "Wieso schon wach?"  
"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Parvati achselzuckend und legte den Spiegel beiseite. "Ich dachte, du triffst dich mit Ron? Was ist los?"  
Sie wusste, dass sie neugierig klang, doch Lavender erzählte gern und viel.  
"Der will ausschlafen", antwortete sie und streckte sich ausgiebig. "Er hat zur Zeit wirklich Schlafmangel, der Arme."  
"Wieso das denn?", fragte Parvati und zog sich ein Paar warme Socken an; im Winter waren die Schlafsäle morgens eiskalt.  
"Nun ja, er lernt eben viel, und Quidditch-Training hat er ja auch noch."  
Und das hat er auch bitter nötig, dachte Parvati, sagte jedoch nur: "Stimmt, da hat er Einiges zu tun."  
Sie blickte auf die Uhr; bis zu VgdK waren es noch zwei Stunden.  
"Machen wir beide uns einen ruhigen Morgen, oder hast du irgendetwas vor?", fragte sie und kroch fröstelnd wieder unter ihre Decke.  
"Lass uns erstmal frühstücken gehen, solange noch wenig los ist", schlug Lavender vor. Sie blickte kurz auf die zugezogenen Bettvorhänge ringsum. "Die anderen werden wohl noch eine Weile schlafen."  
"Gute Idee", sagte Parvati, auch wenn sie am liebsten unter der warmen Bettdecke geblieben wäre.

Tatsächlich war die große Halle, als sie sie betraten, beinahe leer, die meisten Schüler, die zur ersten Stunde Unterricht hatten waren bereits weg und die Übrigen lagen wie es schien allesamt noch im Bett.  
Parvati konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken; als sie sich neben Lavender an den Haustisch setzte, war ihr immer noch kalt und sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Bett. Auch Lavender wirkte ausgesprochen müde, doch wie immer strahlte sie trotz allem gute Laune aus.  
"Hey, schau mal, es gibt endlich wieder Blutwurst!", sagte sie munter und lud sich den Teller voll. Parvati nickte abwesend, sie hatte sich noch nie für dieses viel zu deftige Gericht erwärmen können, doch Lavender konnte davon nicht genug bekommen.  
Sie erwiderte nichts, gähnte und nahm sich ein paar Scheiben Toast. Langsam wurde sie wacher, doch die Kälte bereitete ihr noch immer eine Gänsehaut.  
"Wie läuft es mit Ron?", fragte sie, nur um ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Sie mochte es, sich beim Essen ausgiebig mit Lavender zu unterhalten, außerdem interessierte sie die Frage tatsächlich ein wenig, da sie schon lange der Meinung war, Lav wäre ohne Ron viel besser dran.  
"Sehr gut", erwiderte Lavender lächelnd, während sie eine Blätterteigpastete aufschnitt.  
"Das freut mich", schwindelte Parvati. "Seid ihr eigentlich endlich ... du weißt schon - einen Schritt weiter?"  
Seit sie zusammen waren, hatten die beiden nur herumgeknutscht, und Parvati fand, dass es schon lange an der Zeit war, mehr zu tun. Auch wenn Ron vergangenen Samstag nun endlich Lavenders Brüste angefasst hatte, war das ihrer Meinung bei Weitem noch zu wenig.  
"Nein", antwortete Lavender und klang überrascht. "Wieso?"  
"Naja, es wird langsam Zeit, oder?", entgegnete Parvati unverblümt.  
"Ich - nein, er ..." Lavender stocherte in ihrer Pastete herum. "Er will eben mir die Entscheidung überlassen und mich zu nichts drängen", sagte sie schließlich. "Das ist doch gut, findest du nicht?", setzte sie hinzu.  
"Ja, da hast du Recht", antwortete Parvati, auch wenn sie fand, dass ein Junge in solchen Dingen immer den ersten Schritt machen sollte. Irgendwie fand sie das männlich, doch das konnte sie Lavender so natürlich nicht sagen.  
"Aber du willst doch mehr, oder etwa nicht?", fragte sie stattdessen.  
Verwundert bemerkte sie, wie Lavender unmerklich errötete; in solchen Dingen war sie normalerweise ungeniert.  
"Nun ja, ich ... ich bin mir nicht sicher", gab sie zu. "Ich liebe ihn, und eigentlich will ich auch mehr, aber jetzt, wo -" Sie verstummte und sah schuldbewusst drein; Parvati kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut. Sie wusste, dass Lavender wieder einmal mehr gesagt hatte, als sie wollte.  
"Jetzt, wo was?", fragte sie.  
Lavender schien sich zu winden. "Ich, also - eigentlich soll ich nicht - aber ... wenn Ron das rausfindet -"  
"Sag schon", bohrte Parvati nach. "Ron wird das nie im Leben rausfinden, du weißt doch, ich kann den Mund halten, wenn es drauf ankommt."  
"In Ordnung", sagte Lav ein wenig gequält. "Du weißt noch, wie Ron letztens zu uns kam und sagte, er müsse mich allein sprechen?"  
"Ja." Endlich erfuhr sie, was dahinter steckte, denn Lavender hatte an jenem Tag kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren wollen.  
"Nun, wir sind ins Schlafzimmer gegangen und ich hatte furchtbare Angst, dass irgendwas los ist und er vielleicht Schluss macht oder so ..." Schön wär's, dachte Parvati. "Aber stattdessen hat er mir erzählt, dass Angelina ihm eine Sex-Beziehung angeboten hat."  
"Angelina?_Die_ Angelina?", fragte Parvati ungläubig.

Sie hatte Angelina immer um ihre perfekte Figur und ihr schönes Gesicht beneidet, mit dem sie Parvatis Meinung nach wirklich jeden Jungen haben konnte, wenn sie wollte. Was wollte also jemand wie sie von Ron? Lavender hatte aus irgendeinem Grund Gefühle für ihn entwickelt, daher konnte sie sie noch verstehen was das betraf, aber welches nicht verzweifelte und einigermaßen hübsche Mädchen würde sich freiwillig auf eine Affäre mit_Ron_einlassen?  
"Ja, genau die", bestätigte Lav. "Heftig, oder?"  
"Und wie", erwiderte Parvati ehrlich. "Was hat er dazu gesagt?"  
"Für ihn kam das überhaupt nicht in Frage", sagte Lavender mit einem Anflug von Stolz. "Er meinte, er liebt nur mich und mehr braucht er nicht." Na, immerhin etwas, das er richtig macht, dachte Parvati.  
"Stellst du Angelina zur Rede?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Nun ja, ich weiß nicht ...", sagte Lavender. "Das ist ja der eigentliche Punkt, worum es geht. Ich - irgendwie kam mir die Idee, es mit Ron und Angelina ... naja, gleichzeitig zu machen. Sex, meine ich."  
Parvati glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, sie öffnete schockiert den Mund und verschluckte sich prompt an einem Stück Toast.  
"Du - was ... wieso -", brachte sie hustend hervor.  
"Keine Ahnung", sagte Lavender und klang verzweifelt. "Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber bei der Vorstellung bin ich auf einmal feucht geworden, es war so ein kribbeliges Gefühl ... Ich finde es ja selbst total komisch."  
Parvati war wieder zu Atem gekommen; noch immer konnte sie nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Doch wenn es stimmte ...  
"Es ist nicht komisch", sagte sie bestimmt. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. "Aber du hast das hoffentlich erstmal für dich behalten, bis du dir im Klaren darüber bist, ob du das wirklich willst?" Sie glaubte, die Antwort bereits zu kennen.  
"Ich ... ähm." Lavender wurde rot. "Nicht direkt. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er sich das vorstellen könnte." Zerknirscht blickte sie Parvati an. "Das war dumm, oder?", fragte sie.  
"Nicht unbedingt", erwiderte Parvati, "aber jetzt kannst du es schlecht wieder zurücknehmen, sondern musst es durchziehen. Ich nehme an, er hat zugestimmt?", setzte sie hinzu, obwohl das eigentlich keine Frage war; Ron tickte wie jeder Mann und somit hatte sich ein Traum für ihn erfüllt.  
"Ja." Was auch sonst, dachte Parvati abfällig. Wenn man wusste, worauf sie aus waren, ließen sich Männer lächerlich leicht kontrollieren.  
"Okay und was hast du jetzt vor?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Lavender und spießte den letzten Bissen Wurst auf. "Ich denke schon, dass ich es auf jeden Fall probieren will ... aber noch nicht jetzt, ich habe irgendwie Angst davor. Und wenn, dann auch erst, wenn ich mit Ron geschlafen habe, das habe ich ihm auch klar gemacht." Sie blickte nachdenklich drein. "Das ist auch der Grund, wieso ich es einerseits will, aber andererseits auch nicht", sagte sie. "Verstehst du?"  
"Ja, natürlich", sagte Parvati abwesend. Während Lav gesprochen hatte, waren ihre Gedanken von ihrer Fantasie beflügelt worden. Lavender wollte es mit einer anderen Frau tun. Was wenn ... auf irgendeinem Weg würde sich doch bestimmt eine Situation ergeben, in der sie, Parvati, diese Frau sein könnte. Sie und Lavender, allein im Schlafsaal ... sie würde sie langsam und genüsslich ausziehen ... ihre großen Brüste berühren ... und endlich, endlich wieder Lavs Lippen auf ihren spüren -  
Ron wird auch dabei sein, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis und schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung. Das kam nicht in Frage.  
Das werde ich schon zu verhindern wissen, überlegte sie. Doch bevor es soweit war, musste sie etwas wagen.

"Ähm - wollen wir hochgehen?", fragte sie unvermittelt.  
"Ja, ich bin fertig."  
"Gut." Mit ein wenig klopfendem Herzen stand sie auf und folgte Lavender aus der Großen Halle. Bei der Vorstellung, wieder mit Lav zu knutschen hatte sich Wärme zwischen ihren Schenkeln ausgebreitet. Seit jenem Abend, der eine Ewigkeit zurück zu liegen schien, hatte sie es sich herbeigesehnt, und wenn sie es jetzt geschickt anstellte, war es vielleicht bald wieder soweit.  
Ich darf nicht zu forsch vorgehen, dachte sie, während sie neben Lavender die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf lief. Lavender wusste nicht, dass sie sich seit einigen Jahren für andere Mädchen gleichermaßen interessierte wie für Jungs, daher durfte es nicht so aussehen, als hätte sie es herbeigesehnt. Nein, sie musste es irgendwie wie eine spontane Idee wirken lassen. Parvati merkte, wie sie immer aufgeregter wurde, je weiter sie sich dem Schlafsaal näherten. Als sie schließlich hintereinander durch das Porträtloch kletterten, pochte ihr Herz so laut, dass sie sich sicher war, Lavender würde es hören. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie es am besten anstellen könnte, doch als sie schließlich im Mädchenschlafsaal angekommen waren, löste sich ihr Problem in Kürze von selbst.  
"Die schlafen ja immer noch", stellte Lavender fest und nickte zu den übrigen Betten. Doch das stimmte nicht ganz, einer der Vorhänge war nun zur Seite geschoben und gab den Blick auf einen gewaltigen, roten Kater frei, der es sich auf dem Laken gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
"Und Hermine ist vermutlich in der Bibliothek", sagte Parvati ein wenig spöttisch. Sie verstand nicht, wie man sich sein Leben freiwillig so langweilig gestalten konnte.  
"Umso besser", erwiderte Lavender, "dann ist das Badezimmer ja hoffentlich frei." Sie kramte in ihrem Koffer herum. "Ich geh' mich schminken, kommst du mit?"  
"Gute Idee." Parvati nahm den magischen Wimpernverlängerer und ihr "Volle-Lippen"-Gloss vom Nachttisch und folgte ihrer besten Freundin ins Bad.

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend vor dem Spiegel, Lavender zupfte konzentriert an ihren Augenbrauen herum und Parvati versuchte, ihren Wimpern einen schönen Schwung zu geben, ohne sich ins Auge zu stechen.  
"Ähm ...", ergriff Lavender das Wort. Sie blickte zu Parvati hinüber. "Wegen vorhin ... meinst du, es wird eine gute Erfahrung? Oder soll ich es einfach lassen?"  
Was für eine Frage, schoss es Parvati durch den Kopf. "Natürlich wird es eine gute Erfahrung", sagte sie und versuchte, ermutigend zu klingen. "Und selbst wenn es dir nicht gefällt - dann weißt du es immerhin."  
Sie dachte kurz nach.  
"Nach ... ähm - diesem einen Halloween - hab' ich mir auch schon überlegt, es nochmal zu versuchen", sagte sie schließlich, unsicher, wie Lav reagieren würde.  
"Autsch!" Bei der Erwähnung von Halloween war Lavender zusammengezuckt und hatte sich offenbar ein ganzes Büschel der Augenbraue herausgerissen. Sie legte die Pinzette weg und sah Parvati verlegen an.  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte sie. "Deswegen bin ich ja auch so neugierig, wie es beim zweiten Mal wird. Damals waren wir ... naja, nicht wirklich zurechnungsfähig, oder?" Sie grinste unsicher.  
"Jaah, schon", erwiderte Parvati schief lächelnd; sie musste sich bemühen, nicht zu zittern, sosehr klopfte ihr Herz.  
Jetzt kam die alles entscheidende Frage. Sie atmete tief durch und bemühte sich, einen unbekümmerten Tonfall anzuschlagen.  
"Neugierig bin ich auch", sagte sie, als ginge es um ein neues Buch. "Meinst du ..." Sie stockte kurz, dann fing sie sich wieder. "Meinst du, wir sollten es einfach mal probieren?" Sie sah Lavender direkt in die Augen, in die ein überraschter Ausdruck trat.  
"Ähm ... ich ..." Mehr brachte Lav nicht heraus, nervös fuhr sie sich durchs Haar. "Also, eigentlich, hm ... könnten wir das schon", sagte sie schließlich unsicher.  
Parvati jubelte innerlich; sie wandte sich ab, um ihr triumphierendes Grinsen zu verbergen und sagte: "Ja, danach wissen wir beide, ob es uns gefällt oder nicht."  
"Jaah", erwiderte Lavender langsam.

Parvati lächelte sie aufmunternd an, dann trat sie vor ihre beste Freundin und schloss sie fest in die Arme. Überrascht erwiderte Lavender ihre Umarmung, während Parvatis Hände behutsam ihren Rücken hinabkrochen.  
Mit leichtem Druck strich sie über Lavenders vollen, weiblichen Hintern, dann packte sie die weichen Backen und drückte das breite Becken ihrer beste Freundin an ihres. Langsam nahm sie den Kopf von Lavenders Schulter und schob ihn vor ihr Gesicht, das noch immer unsicher und etwas angespannt wirkte. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich.  
"Parvati, ich -"  
Parvati drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die vollen Lippen; überrascht zuckte sie zurück, dann, so zögerlich, als wäre es ihr erster Kuss, erwiderte sie ihn. Sie legte Parvati eine weiche Hand in den Nacken, um sie zärtlich an sich zu drücken und presste ihre Münder somit noch ein wenig fester aufeinander. Nach einer Weile ließen sie voneinander ab und sahen sich an.  
"Und, wie fühlt es sich an?", flüsterte Parvati. Ihr Herz klopfte vor Aufregung; sie hatte diesen Moment so lange herbeigesehnt.  
Lavender hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet und ein nachdenklicher, etwas verträumter Ausdruck lag auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht. "Ich ...", begann sie und strich sich abwesend über die Lippen, "... es fühlt sich gut an."  
"Ja, das finde ich auch", sagte Parvati leise.  
"Möchtest - ähm ... möchtest du mich nochmal küssen?", fragte Lavender schüchtern.  
Parvati lächelte. "Komm her." Sie schlang erneut die Arme um sie und drückte ihr abermals einen Kuss auf den Mund, diesmal jedoch tastete sie vorsichtig mit ihrer Zungenspitze nach den Lippen ihrer Freundin.  
Lav ließ sich nicht lange bitten und gewährte ihr Einlass, dann strich ihre warme, feuchte Zunge über Parvatis, und umkreiste sie sanft. Völlig in das Spiel ihrer Zungen vertieft, spürte Parvati plötzlich Lavs kleine Hand, die unter ihr Oberteil gekrochen war und nun nach ihrer linken Brust tastete.  
In diesem Augenblick klopfte es.


	16. Chapter 16

Nach hektischem Getuschel und einem nervösen Kichern ertönte Parvatis Stimme von innen.  
"Herein!"  
Hermine öffnete die Badezimmertür und wäre fast mit Lavender zusammen gestoßen, die scheinbar hastig einen Schritt auf die Tür zugemacht hatte.  
"Oh, tut mir leid", sagte sie und bemerkte, wie rot Lavender war. Hatten die beiden gerade einen Streit gehabt?  
"Wir sind schon fertig", verkündete Parvati vom großen Spiegel her. Eines ihrer Augen hatte volle, geschwungene Wimpern, das andere merklich dünnere und kürzere.  
"Ja, du kannst dir jetzt Zeit lassen", ergänzte Lavender, wobei Hermines Blick an ihren halb gezupften Augenbrauen hängen blieb. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.  
Sie nickte skeptisch. "In Ordnung, danke."  
Die zwei Freundinnen verließen eilig das Bad und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.  
Nachdenklich stellte Hermine ihr Schminktäschchen auf die marmorne Ablage vor dem Spiegel neben der Tür, der die gesamte Wand einnahm. Während sie sich Hände und Gesicht am Waschbecken darunter wusch, überlegte sie kurz, was das merkwürdige Verhalten der Beiden bedeuten könnte, doch eigentlich war ihr das ziemlich egal. Sie hatte dringlichere Probleme.  
Schwungvoll bürstete sie ihr buschiges Haar und dachte über die letzte Woche nach. Seit Donnerstag, seit dem Tag an dem sie mit Harry geschlafen hatte, waren Schlag auf Schlag neue Dinge passiert.  
Die Sache mit Ron war zum Glück abgehakt, er schien es genauso zu sehen wie sie und sie verhielten sich weiterhin völlig normal zueinander. Sie wusste nicht, ob es jemals wieder zu mehr zwischen ihnen kommen würde, doch im Moment war das ohnehin das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Zuerst wollte sie das Gefühlschaos, das seit Tagen in ihr tobte, unter Kontrolle bringen; ein Strudel an Emotionen brauste in ihrem Kopf umher und hielt sie Nacht für Nacht wach, lenkte sie ab und nährte einen unangenehmen Knoten in ihrer Herzgegend.  
Freude darüber, dass Harry sie auch wollte.  
Reue, weil sie zu feige gewesen war, ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen.  
Trauer darüber, dass er es nicht getan hatte.  
Unsicherheit, ob sie so tun sollte, als wäre nichts gewesen, und die Sache einfach genießen konnte.  
Eifersucht, da Ginny ihn nach einem Date gefragt hatte.  
Verärgerung, weil er sich darauf eingelassen hatte.  
Angst davor, dass sich daraus etwas entwickeln könnte, was ihn ihr nehmen würde.  
Und schließlich ein dauerhaftes Unwohlsein, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich mit ihrem Lapdance nicht genauso schuldig gemacht hatte wie er.  
Was ist nur los mit mir?, fragte sie sich wütend, während sie versuchte, ihre Haare in einen Zopf zu bändigen.  
Früher war ich doch auch nicht so gefühlsduselig. Und als ich es Ron besorgt habe, hatte ich doch überhaupt keine Bedenken Harry gegenüber. Oder?  
Nein, die hatte sie beileibe nicht gehabt, im Gegenteil, sie hatte den Moment schlichtweg genossen, ohne an etwas anderes zu denken.  
Und das, obwohl ich Harry liebe, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und der Knoten in ihrer Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Wie konnte ich das nur tun?  
War sie etwa eine Nymphomanin? Schaltete sich ihr Verstand ab, sobald es um Sex ging?  
Das war ein erschreckender Gedanke.  
Mach dich nicht wieder verrückt!, ermahnte sie sich und zog den Zopf energisch zu. Ihre Gefühle für Harry, verbunden mit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Mal hatten ein heftiges Verlangen in ihr entfacht, doch statt es zu erfüllen, hatte er sie tagelang ignoriert. Sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, mit dem sie Ron gegenüber gestanden hatte; eine Mischung aus Begierde, Zuneigung und Verzweiflung.  
Offenbar eine explosive Mischung, dachte sie bitter.  
Aber genau betrachtet war Harry ja selbst schuld daran; hätte er ihr gleich gezeigt, dass er sie auch begehrte, wäre es nie so weit gekommen. Natürlich war sie auch unsicher gewesen, doch seine Missachtung hatte das nicht gerade gebessert. Trotz allem durfte so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren, im Nachhinein fühlte es sich an, als hätte sie die Kontrolle über sich verloren, als wäre sie in diesen wenigen Stunden eine andere Person gewesen.  
Ein merkwürdig leeres Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, und für einen kurzen Moment lang wollte sie einfach nur weinen und die durcheinanderwirbelnden Emotionen hinausschreien, die sich mehr und mehr in ihrer Brust verknoteten.

Schluss jetzt!, ermahnte sie sich selbst, während sie ihre widerspenstige Frisur mit zwei Haarnadeln befestigte.  
Sie wusste zwar, dass sie allen Grund dazu hatte, doch sie wollte sich nicht in Selbstmitleid verlieren und Anderen ihre Probleme klagen, sondern einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und die Sache selbst angehen.  
Was erwarte ich mir von Harry eigentlich noch?, fragte sie sich, während sie ein wenig an ihrem Scheitel herumzupfte.  
Ihr war klar, dass sie nach ihrem Gespräch nicht erwarten konnte, dass er keine anderen Mädchen ansah, schließlich waren sie sich einig gewesen, auf körperlicher Ebene zu bleiben, doch sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass er sich zwei Tage später Ginny an den Hals werfen würde.  
Ich würde sowas auch nicht machen, sagte sie sich wütend und bürstete den Zopf glatt, so gut es ging.  
Ach nein?, huschte es ihr leise durch den Hinterkopf. Und was war mit Ron? War das "etwas ganz anderes"?  
Natürlich war das etwas anderes, dachte sie stur und ärgerte sich, dass sie das selbst nicht ganz glaubte.  
Zu dieser Zeit war sie einfach nur verwirrt gewesen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass weder sie noch Harry genau gewusst hatte, was zwischen ihnen los war. Erst später hatten sie die Sache abgeklärt und jetzt würde sie so etwas gewiss nicht mehr tun, da war sie sich sicher. Doch wenn Harry nun meinte, er könnte sich einfach mit haufenweise Mädchen treffen und sie ab und zu zum Vögeln besuchen ... dann hatte er sich aber geschnitten.  
Das kann er vergessen, dachte sie zornig, ich lasse mich nicht so primitiv ausnutzen.  
Ja, sie war davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich trotz allem irgendwie treu bleiben würden, aber Harry war da anscheinend anderer Meinung.  
Dann können wir es gleich lassen, dachte sie verbittert. Sollte er doch sehen, was er davon haben würde.  
Und das Treffen mit Ginny ...  
Bitte, dachte sie wütend, tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Mir ist das egal.  
Sie würde sich von einem rücksichtslosen Arsch wie Harry nicht unterkriegen lassen, denn davon gab es schließlich genug in der Männerwelt.  
Mal sehen, ob er es einsieht, wenn ich es ihn spüren lasse, dachte sie grimmig.  
Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck schaute sie ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel und stellte befriedigt fest, dass ihre Haare ausnahmsweise perfekt saßen.  
Oh ja, er würde es zu spüren bekommen, soviel war sicher.


	17. Chapter 17

Noch zwei Stunden.  
Zwei Stunden voller Selbstzweifel und Sorge, bis er Lavender gegenüber stehen würde; das erste Mal, seit er sie mit Hermine betrogen hatte.  
Betrogen.  
Dieses Wort ging Ron immer wieder durch den Kopf, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was er eigentlich getan hatte, und krallte sich schmerzhaft in seinen Gedanken fest. Allein saß er im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte, sich auf seine Zauberkunstaufgaben zu konzentrieren, was ihm jedoch keine Minute lang gelang.  
Er hatte seine Freundin betrogen. Dieser kleine Satz bohrte sich wie ein Splitter immer tiefer in sein Bewusstsein. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet er zu so etwas fähig wäre.  
Die vergangenen Tage hatte er es geschafft, die Samstagnacht zu verdrängen, was ihm umso leichter fiel, da ihm das Ganze nach wie vor wie ein Traum vorkam. Daher war er sich dessen, was jene Nacht bedeutete, erst wieder klar geworden, als Lavender ihm einen Zettel hatte zukommen lassen, er solle sie heute Abend im Schlafzimmer treffen.  
Bis dahin hatte er sie immer nur flüchtig beim Essen oder vor dem Unterricht getroffen, da sie beide viel zu lernen hatten und er auch noch durchs Quidditch-Training ausgelastet war.  
Doch nun würde er den ganzen Abend mit ihr verbringen, und der Gedanke daran bereitete ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl.  
Denn seit Samstagabend hatte sich für ihn einiges geändert. Nicht nur, dass sein Verlangen nach Hermine unwiderruflich wieder geweckt war, ihm waren auch Zweifel an der Beziehung mit Lavender gekommen. Seine Befürchtung, sich viel zu schnell hineingestürzt zu haben, hatte sich dadurch verstärkt, dass er keinerlei Reue empfand; das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend rührte eher von der Angst her, Lavender zu verletzen, nicht davor, sie zu verlieren.  
Ich hab' alles, was ich damals von Hermine wollte, von Lavender bekommen, dachte er. Deswegen dieses starke Verlangen nach ihr.

Doch mehr als Verlangen, das war ihm nun endgültig klar geworden, war nicht zwischen ihnen. Auch sie hatte sich, soweit er das einschätzen konnte, Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt, doch von wirklicher Liebe konnte man nach so kurzer Zeit nicht sprechen, auch wenn er sich das eingeredet hatte. Natürlich verstand er sich mit Lav so gut wie mit fast niemandem, doch mit der Zeit gingen ihm immer mehr ihrer kleinen Eigenheiten auf die Nerven und er bezweifelte, dass er es noch länger als ein paar Monate mit ihr aushalten würde.  
Dass ihm all dies klar geworden war, änderte leider nichts daran, dass er sie mit Hermine betrogen hatte.  
Wie sollte er ihr das begreiflich machen?  
Zudem wusste er, dass es wohl das Beste für sie beide wäre, wenn er der Sache einfach ein Ende setzen würde, anstatt sich selbst und ihr die große Liebe vorzugaukeln, die es nicht gab. Die Tatsache, dass ihn der Gedanke daran überraschend wenig störte, bestätigte ihn in seinem Entschluss. Doch Lavender sähe das garantiert anders, sie würde mit allen Mitteln versuchen, ihn daran zu hindern. Er konnte ihre zitternde Stimme förmlich hören:  
_Ron, bitte, gib uns noch eine Chance! Ich liebe dich, ich dachte, du empfindest das selbe für mich! Du machst einen Fehler, Ron! Tu mir das nicht an!_  
Bei der Vorstellung, sie weinen zu sehen, zog ihm sich der Magen zusammen, denn obwohl er sie nicht liebte, lag ihm doch noch Einiges an ihr.  
Aber mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, dachte er traurig, alles andere macht es nur noch schlimmer.  
Er seufzte. Manchmal war das Leben wirklich kompliziert. Ihm war bewusst, dass es mit ein paar Worten nicht getan wäre, egal wie er es anstellte, es würde ein stundenlanges Diskutieren geben, ein Hin und Her und sicher zahlreiche Tränen. Denn so wenig ihn noch an der Beziehung mit Lavender hielt, so sehr hing sie noch an ihm.  
Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, dachte er. Abwarten, bis die Sache sich von selbst erledigt.  
Aber das konnte noch eine Weile dauern, und er wusste, er konnte Lavender nicht einfach noch eine heile Welt vorspielen, nicht einmal einen Tag lang. Nein, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, keine bequeme Art und Weise, das zu tun, was er nun tun musste. Er beschloss, es ihr so schonend wie möglich beizubringen und zu hoffen, dass sie es einigermaßen mit Fassung tragen würde.  
Abermals seufzend beugte er sich wieder über den Tisch und wandte sich seinen Aufschrieben zu.

~~~~~

"Na endlich", empfing ihn Lavender und schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals.  
"Hey", konnte Ron gerade noch flüstern, dann drückten sich ihre weichen Lippen auf seine und küssten ihn liebevoll.  
Als er sich schließlich von ihr löste, war sein Penis bereits steinhart geworden, und er wusste, dass sie es bemerkt hatte.  
Verdammt, schoss es ihm kurz durch den Kopf. So war das nicht geplant gewesen.  
"Eins nach dem anderen", sagte sie kichernd und strich über die Beule in seiner Hose; eine Gänsehaut überlief ihn, dann nahm sie seinen Pullover und zog ihn ihm kurzerhand über den Kopf, gefolgt von ihrem eigenen, den sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal zu Wort kommen lassen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, er konnte jetzt doch nicht einfach -  
Voller Ungeduld schlang sie wieder die Arme um seinen nackten Oberkörper und presste die warmen Brüste in ihrem weichen, roten BH an ihn, ihre Lippen trafen sich ein wenig ungestüm und sofort drang ihre Zunge wieder in seinen Mund ein.  
Auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte, ließ er es doch zu und versank in ihr leidenschaftliches Geknutsche. Plötzlich spürte er, wie eine ihrer kleinen Hände nach der Beule in seiner Hose griff. Er stockte kurz, doch ihre weiche Zunge schob sich wieder in seinem Mund und ließ ihm keine Zeit, Atem zu holen oder zur Vernunft zu kommen. Sanft aber bestimmt knetete sie seinen Schwanz durch den rauen Stoff seiner Jeans, er ließ sie gewähren und genoss das Kribbeln, das in seine Lenden stieg.  
Dann tu ich es eben, dachte er. Die Erregung hatte längst die Oberhand über der Vernunft gewonnen. Später konnte er ihr immer noch sagen, was er eigentlich vorhin hatte schon loswerden wollen.

Begierig tastete er an ihrem weichen Rücken nach dem Verschluss ihres BHs, schließlich fand er ihn und nestelte mit einer Hand daran herum, die andere hielt ihren festen Hintern umfasst. Endlich spürte er, wie der Träger aufschnappte, Lavender löste sich kurz von ihm, ließ die Körbchen von ihren großen Brüsten gleiten und sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an, dann legte sie die freie Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn abermals zu sich. Ihr Knutschen wurde zusehends ungestümer, er spürte, wie ihre Brustwarzen hart wurden, dann hörte sie auf, seinen Schwanz zu massieren und öffnete kurzerhand seine Hose. Abermals unterbrach sie den Kuss und sah ihn an.  
"Willst du ... ihn rausholen?", flüsterte sie erregt.  
"Ja", sagte er leise und bemerkte, wie rau sein Hals war.  
Verdammt, Ron, was tust du da?, schoss es ihm durch den Hinterkopf.  
Rasch, bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, zog er sich Hose und Boxershorts aus, so dass er nun vollkommen nackt vor Lavender stand, sein Penis ragte in ganzer Länge nach oben.  
"Oh mein ...", sagte Lavender leise und strich behutsam mit ihren Fingern über seinen Schaft, was ihm abermals ein Kribbeln durch den Körper jagte. "Der ist ja riesig!"  
"Najaa, es geht", sagte Ron erfreut. "Du kannst ihn ruhig richtig anfassen, wenn du magst", fügte er hinzu. Falls er noch letzte Bedenken gehabt hatte, waren sie spätestens jetzt von der Lust verdrängt worden.  
"Okay", flüsterte Lavender, es klang aufgeregt.  
So vorsichtig, als wäre er zerbrechlich, nahm sie seinen Penis in die Hand und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, er nickte.  
Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hand hoch und runter, zum ersten Mal befriedigte sie ihn und schon diese leichte Bewegung reichte aus, seine Lenden zucken zu lassen.  
"Ist das gut so?", flüsterte sie.  
"Ja und wie", antwortete er. "Aber du kannst ruhig etwas fester zugreifen, keine Angst."  
"Okay."  
Ihr Griff verstärkte sich, sie rieb seine Vorhaut nun an seiner Eichel und schob sie kräftig vor und zurück, was Ron ein Stöhnen entlockte. Offenbar ermutigt wichste Lavender noch etwas schneller und streichelte mit der anderen Hand seinen Oberschenkel.  
Ron schloss die Augen, doch plötzlich hörte die Bewegung auf und Lavender ließ seinen Penis los.  
Irritiert sah er sie an.  
"Möchtest du ... ähm, mir es auch besorgen?", fragte sie zaghaft.  
"Ich ..." Er suchte nach Worten, die ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen wollten. "Ja, klar", sagte er schließlich nur. Wenn er schon tat, was er nachher tun musste, konnte er ihr wenigstens ein letztes Mal eine Freude machen.  
"Das ist süß von dir", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. "Komm, legen wir uns hin."  
Sie öffnete rasch ihre Hose und schob sie zusammen mit ihrem roten Höschen über ihre Beine. Gespannt schaute Ron auf die Stelle zwischen ihren Schenkeln, wo er einen schmalen Streifen kurzer Schamhaare erkennen konnte, an dessen Ende Lavenders breite, helle Schamlippen begannen, zwischen denen ein kleines Stück rosafarbene Haut hervorschaute.  
Ehe er ihre Scheide weiter betrachten konnte, hatte Lavender sich bereits auf den weichen Stapel Kissen gelegt, der den Boden bedeckte.  
"Komm, leg dich neben mich", forderte sie ihn lächelnd auf und spreizte leicht ihre Beine.

Ron ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und machte es sich ebenfalls auf den Kissen bequem, sodass er Lavenders weiche, warme Haut an seiner spüren konnte. Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie in ihren Schritt. "Am besten du streichelst mich einfach überall", sagte sie leise und griff über seinen Arm hinweg nach seinem Penis, schob langsam die Vorhaut zurück, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging und fuhr fort, ihm einen runterzuholen. "An den Schamlippen und dazwischen und ein bisschen vorsichtiger an meinem Kitzler, probier' ein wenig rum und ich sag dir, was mir gefällt, okay?"  
"Okay", antwortete Ron nervös. Hoffentlich bekam er das hin.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er anfangen sollte, daher strich er ein paarmal über die unglaublich weiche Haut ihrer Schamlippen, dann drückte er seine Finger sanft dazwischen und spürte zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben das nasse, warme Fleisch einer Scheide. Lavender stöhnte leise auf, sie beschleunigte ihre Handbewegung und wichste seinen Schwanz ein wenig fester.  
Langsam und vorsichtig rieb Ron den feuchten, kleinen Knoten zwischen seinen Fingern, der ihr Kitzler war, er spürte, wie sie dabei jedes Mal erzitterte. Nach einer Weile ließ er davon ab und rollte ihn unter seinen Fingerspitzen hin und her, strich in ihrer nassen Spalte hoch und runter, umkreiste ihre Knospe, drückte darauf und massierte schließlich wieder ihre feuchten Schamlippen. So streichelte er sie weiter und weiter, während sie mit geschlossenen Augen dalag und ihm einen runterholte. Sie war nun noch schneller geworden, rieb seinen Schwanz so kräftig, dass er immer stärker den sich aufbauenden Orgasmus spürte. Ihre Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt; sie keuchte ein wenig, und immer wieder erzitterte sie und ließ ihre Lenden zucken, was ihn nur noch mehr anspornte, sie ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.  
"Steck sie - rein ...!", stöhnte Lavender leise. Er gehorchte und schob seinen Zeigefinger in ihr warmes, glitschiges Inneres; sie keuchte auf.  
"Oh, ja, gut so", brachte sie hervor, dann stöhnte sie erneut auf, als er begann, sie leise schmatzend zu fingern.  
Mutig bewegte er seinen Finger noch ein wenig stärker, was sie mit einem erregten "Ah!" quittierte und ihre Hand nun förmlich an seinem Schwanz auf und ab raste. Schnell und kribbelnd baute sich in seinen Lenden der Orgasmus auf, er bebte mit den Hüften und spannte sämtliche Muskeln an, seine Finger zuckten unkontrolliert in Lavenders nasser, heißer Muschi vor und zurück, ihr Stöhnen steigerte seine eigene Erregung immer mehr. Dann war es soweit, eine riesige, bebende Welle durchfuhr seinen Körper, er stöhnte tief auf und ergab sich ihr, seine Muskeln verkrampften sich, er biss die Zähne zusammen, stöhnte, zuckte auf und ab und sank schließlich erschöpft in sich zusammen.

"Wow", keuchte er. "Das war ... das war der Wahnsinn, Lav", sagte er und sah sie an.  
"Gern geschehen", flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er lächelte, dann bemerkte er, dass sein Finger immer noch in ihrer engen Scheide steckte; peinlich berührt zog er ihn heraus.  
"Ich - tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht ... also -"  
"Oh, schon gut", sagte sie und trocknete sich ihre verschmierten Hände mit dem Zauberstab ab. "Wenn du magst, kannst du es mir ja jetzt noch besorgen", fügte sie hinzu und zwinkerte.  
Erleichtert, dass sie nicht gekränkt war nickte er. "Klar." Dann fiel ihm ein, was er bereits vorhin eigentlich hatte tun wollen, und was von ihrem ungestümen Verlangen einfach beiseite gedrängt worden war.  
"Nein, warte, hör zu ...", begann er und das Herz sank ihm in die Hose, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade getan hatte.  
"Weißt du, das mit uns - ich ... ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir, nun ja ... die Sache beenden."  
Lavender starrte ihn an.


	18. Chapter 18

"Das hast du nicht getan!", entfuhr es Harry ungläubig.  
Sie standen vor dem Kerker für Zaubertränke und warteten, dass die Stunde begann. Mit gedämpfter Stimme hatte Ron ihm gerade erzählt, was sich gestern Abend mit Lavender zugetragen hatte.  
Ron blickte betreten drein. "Doch, eben das ist ja das Problem", sagte er. "Wie konnte ich ihr sowas antun?"  
"Keine Ahnung, Mann", sagte Harry. "Wie hat sie reagiert?"  
"Wie wohl", erwiderte Ron düster. "Sie hat eine Ewigkeit geheult, und dann hat sie mich eine halbe Stunde lang angeschrien."  
"Tut mir leid, aber das hast du verdient."  
"Ich weiß."  
Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Aach, Kopf hoch", sagte er. "Du kennst sie doch, in zwei Tagen hat sie sich wieder gefangen. Und wie du sagst, es war ohnehin das Beste, jetzt Schluss zu machen als erst in einem Monat."  
"Ja schon", sagte Ron nicht ganz überzeugt. "Aber ich hätte es einfach direkt tun sollen, anstatt ... du weißt schon."  
"Worauf wartet ihr zwei denn?" Seamus war an ihnen vorbeigelaufen.  
"Kommen gleich", antwortete Ron knapp und wartete, bis Seamus außer Hörweite war. "Meinst du, ich sollte versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen?", fragte er dann.  
"Auf keinen Fall", sagte Harry bestimmt. "Damit wühlst du nur alles wieder auf, und am Ende stellst du nochmal etwas Dummes an, das ihr das Herz bricht. Lass es einfach auf sich beruhen."  
"Ja, da hast du wohl Recht." Ron spähte in den Kerker. "Wollen wir reingehen? Alle anderen sind schon da, Slughorn sollte auch bald kommen"  
"Okay."  
Sie marschierten durch den halbdunklen, steinernen Raum und setzten sich an ihre üblichen Plätze, Ron neben Seamus und Harry zwei Sitze weiter neben Hermine.

"Hey", sagte er und schob seine Tasche unter den Stuhl.  
Überrascht bemerkte er, dass Hermine ihn keines Blickes würdigte, sondern mit gerunzelter Stirn in "Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" las. Schon gestern hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, sie sei ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, und sowohl in VgdK als auch in Zauberkunst hatte sie sich untypischerweise neben Ron gesetzt. Zwischen den Stunden war sie mit ihrem üblichen "bin in der Bibliothek" davongehuscht, doch Harry hatte sie außer im Unterricht den ganzen Tag nicht mehr gesehen. Er wusste nicht, was los war; seit sie am Dienstagabend beleidigt verschwunden war, hatte er mehr und mehr den Eindruck, dass sie ihn mied. Nach ihrer lang ersehnten Aussprache am Wochenende frustrierte ihn das umso mehr, daher beschloss er, diesmal gleich einen Riegel vorzuschieben und mit ihr zu reden.  
"Hermine?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Sie blickte nicht auf. "Was ist?", fragte sie barsch.  
Irgendetwas machte ihr also tatsächlich zu schaffen.  
"Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist", sagte Harry behutsam. "Ich finde, du gehst mir irgendwie aus dem Weg." Er erwartete, dass sie es abstreiten oder sich rechtfertigen würde, oder möglicherweise täuschte er sich auch und sie hatte zur Zeit nur schlechte Laune.  
"Ja, das tue ich in der Tat." Harry war baff. Und nun?  
"Hat ... ähm - hat das einen Grund?"  
"Ja." Wieder nur eine kühle, kurze Antwort. Er kannte das nur allzu gut von ihren Streitereien mit Ron, doch zu ihm war sie nie so gewesen. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich hilflos.  
"Möchtest du ihn mir sagen?", fragte er. Wenn sie ihn jetzt wieder abwies, würde er aufgeben und hoffen, dass sie sich irgendwann wieder beruhigte.  
"Kann ich machen", entgegnete sie kurz angebunden und zum ersten Mal hob sie den Blick von ihrem Buch und sah ihn an. "Aber das hilft doch sowieso nichts bei dir."  
"Guten Tag, meine Lieben", ertönte Slughorns Stimme vom Pult her. Harry blickte nur kurz auf.  
"Sag mir doch bitte einfach, was los ist", flüsterte er gekränkt. Wieso um alles in der Welt war sie so wütend auf ihn?  
"Können wir nicht darüber reden? Vielleicht ist alles nur ein Missverständnis."  
Hermine schien einen Augenblick lang mit sich zu ringen, dann wandte sie den Blick von der Tafel ab, an die Slughorn gerade eine Zutatenliste für den Alterungstrank schrieb.  
"Meinetwegen", seufzte sie entnervt, als rede sie mit einem aufsässigen Dreijährigen, und klappte ihr Buch zu. Harry überging das und schwieg gespannt. Was hatte er ihr getan? Einen kurzen Augenblick lang fürchtete er, Hermine würde es sich anders überlegen, doch dann ergriff sie das Wort.

"Es ist wegen Ginny", sagte sie schlicht.  
"Wie bitte?" Harry hatte alles erwartet, nur nicht das. Doch seine Antwort schien Hermine erst recht in Rage zu bringen.  
"Ach komm schon, tu nicht so", fuhr sie ihn an. Hinter ihr warf Ron ihnen einen Blick zu, doch er schien keine große Lust zu haben, sich einzumischen, was Harry ihm nicht verdenken konnte; er und Hermine stritten auch so schon oft genug.  
"Nein, im Ernst, ich verstehe nicht was du meinst", sagte er gedämpft, als Ron sich wieder zu Seamus umgedreht hatte.  
Hermine sah aus, als würde sie ihm am liebsten ihren Kessel an den Kopf werfen.  
"Oh, na klar", schnappte sie und senkte dann ihre Stimme, da nun auch Seamus zu ihnen herüber spähte. "Dass du dich mit ihr verabredet hast, ist dir schon wieder völlig entfallen, bei den ganzen anderen, die Schlange stehen, hm?"  
"Nein, ich - was?" Harry war perplex; er hatte Hermine noch nie so zickig erlebt. "Ich hab mich doch nicht mit ihr verabredet", sagte er ebenfalls leise und grinste Seamus schief an. Der grinste verwirrt zurück und wandte endlich seinen Kopf ab. Hermine jedoch nahm das völlig falsch auf.  
"Hör auf zu grinsen!", fuhr sie ihn an. "Und lüg mich nicht an, du weißt ganz genau, was Ginny sich davon erwartet."  
"Ich hab doch nur Seamus ... das hast du völlig falsch mitbekommen, wir sind nur - was soll das heißen, was sie sich erwartet?", gab Harry verärgert zurück, vor lauter Vorwürfen aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
"Oh, als ob du das nicht mitbekommen hättest", zischte Hermine, die bereits rote Flecken im Gesicht bekam, und Harry fürchtete, sie würde ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen, wenn sie sich noch ein wenig mehr aufregen würde.  
"Was mitbekommen?", entgegnete er wütend. Konnte sie ihm nicht einfach klar und deutlich sagen, was los war?  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick trat der weiche Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht, den sie auch immer aufgesetzt hatte, wenn es um Cho gegangen war.  
"Du willst, dass ich dir glaube, dass du keine Ahnung hast?", fragte sie und die Ungläubigkeit, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, nahm ihrem Tonfall ein wenig die Schärfe.  
"Ahnung wovon denn?", fragte Harry verzweifelt. "Hermine, ernsthaft, du weißt, dass ich in solchen Sachen eine Null bin, sag mir doch einfach, was los ist."  
Vielleicht lag es an seinem flehentlichen Tonfall, vielleicht auch an seinem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, dass Hermine ihm nun endlich zu glauben schien. Sie seufzte schwer.

"Ach Harry, ich hätte es mir denken können", sagte sie resigniert und brachte sogar eine Art mitfühlendes Lächeln zustande. "Sieh her, du weißt, dass Ginny schon immer etwas für dich übrig hatte", sagte sie leise.  
Harry nickte. "Aber ich dachte, das sei vorbei?", fragte er verwundert. "Sie hatte doch inzwischen schon feste Freunde und ich -"  
"Natürlich hatte sie das, aber doch nur, um von dir wegzukommen", sagte Hermine eindringlich. "Glaub mir, sie empfindet immer noch etwas für dich, und jetzt da es mit Dean vorbei ist ..."  
Harrys Kopf schwirrte angesichts dieser Neuigkeiten. Ginny sollte nach all den Jahren immer noch in ihn verliebt sein? Ginny, die inzwischen wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn geworden war? Natürlich hatte er sich ein oder zwei Mal vorgestellt, wie ihr zierlicher Körper wohl unter den Klamotten aussah, doch hatte er schon lange aufgehört, sie wirklich als Mädchen zu sehen. Und nun ...  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein, selbst er hätte so etwas doch bemerkt.  
"Bist du dir ganz sicher?", fragte er. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto absurder schien es ihm.  
Hermine nickte. "Ja, ich garantiere es dir. Und dann trefft ihr euch am Samstag allein in Hogsmeade, du kannst dir vermutlich vorstellen, was sie sich jetzt erhofft?"  
"Aber das kann doch nicht sein, ich meine, wir - sie ist Rons Schwester und wir sind -"  
"Ich weiß", unterbrach ihn Hermine ungeduldig. "Aber dir ist klar, was du tun musst, oder?"  
"Nein", antwortete Harry unsicher. Er konnte das soeben Gehörte noch immer nicht ganz glauben.  
"Du musst euer Date absagen, sonst -"  
"Es ist kein Date!", warf Harry entnervt ein. "Vielleicht siehst du das alles ein bisschen zu ernst, Hermine", fügte er hinzu. "Selbst wenn Ginny Gefühle für mich haben sollte, weiß sie doch, dass sie für mich nur eine gute Freundin ist."  
"Nein, eben nicht", sagte Hermine und ihr Tonfall klang angespannt. "Zumindest nicht nachdem du sie auf dieses Date - oh, schon gut, dieses Treffen eingeladen hast."

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Slughorn, der einige Reihen weiter gerade über den Kessel von Neville gebeugt war.  
"Sie macht sich Hoffnungen, Harry", fügte Hermine eindringlich hinzu, als sie sah, wie er die Stirn runzelte. "Du solltest ihr klar machen, dass du nichts für sie empfindest, bevor sie sich in etwas hineinsteigert. Du - du empfindest doch nichts für sie?"

Sie klang bemüht beiläufig, doch etwas in ihrer Stimme ließ Harry aufhorchen. Auf einmal meinte er zu wissen, was in ihr vorging.  
"Du bist eifersüchtig", stellte er ungläubig fest. "Es geht dir gar nicht um Ginny, du willst nur nicht, dass wir uns näher kommen, das ist es!"  
Hermine zeigte keinerlei Regung, doch ihre Wangen schienen einen Hauch röter als sonst, als sie verärgert sagte: "Bin ich nicht! Ich will lediglich, dass Ginny nicht noch mehr verletzt wird."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: "Und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ein wenig enttäuscht, dass du dich trotz unserer Vereinbarung am Sonntag mit anderen verabredest. Bin ich ... ähm - reiche ich dir nicht?"

Nun wurde sie wirklich rot.  
"Du - ich ... ich hab' mich nicht verabredet!", entgegnete Harry frustriert.

Hermines Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.  
"Oh, natürlich nicht", sagte sie schnippisch und hatte wieder ihren kühlen Ton aufgesetzt. "Weißt du was, lassen wir es einfach."  
"Was?"  
"Du kommst ja scheinbar auch hervorragend ohne mich zurecht, und ich halte garantiert nicht als letzte Option her, wenn du gerade keine deiner Verehrerinnen zur Hand hast."  
"Hermine, was -"  
"Lass es einfach, Harry!", sagte sie schrill und er bemerkte irritiert, dass ihre Augen feucht glänzten. "Die Sache war von Anfang an ein Fehler, machen wir uns nichts vor, wir -"  
"Miss Granger, meine Liebe, nun zeigen Sie mir doch, wie weit sie mit Ihrem Trank gekommen sind."

Slughorn war unbemerkt an ihren Tisch getreten und hatte ihr Gespräch zwangsweise beendet. Während er sich mit dem Gebräu in Hermines Kessel befasste, schloss Harry einen Moment lang die Augen und versuchte, sich über all das klar zu werden, was gerade passiert war.  
Ginny hatte Gefühle für ihn.  
Hermine war offenbar eifersüchtig.  
Und jetzt hatte sie ihre kleine Affäre für beendet erklärt. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie es todernst meinte, und hoffte nur noch, dass sie wenigstens noch miteinander reden würden. Wieso war das alles so furchtbar kompliziert? Wieso konnte er nichts tun, ohne irgendjemandes Gefühle zu verletzen?  
Er seufzte.  
"Nun, Harry, ich bin gespannt, womit Sie mich heute überraschen."  
Harry öffnete die Augen; Slughorn stand vor ihm und lugte neugierig in seinen Kessel.  
"Oh, Sir, ich - ich bin leider nicht ganz fertig geworden ..." Schon das war übertrieben, er hatte noch nicht einmal die Zutaten geschnitten. "Ich - ähm ... hatte eben eine Diskussion mit Hermine wegen der, ähm, Wirkung des Tranks", schwindelte er. Slughorn blickte zu Hermine.  
"Oh ja", sagte sie schnell. "Stimmt es, dass man pro Tropfen ein ganzes Jahr älter wird?" Sie warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu.  
"Das ist in der Tat korrekt", antwortete Slughorn, scheinbar erfreut über ihr Interesse. "Allerdings hängt die Wirkung auch vom Alter und der Stärke des Tranks ab, man kann also nie genau sagen, was ..." Er unterbrach sich. "Wissen Sie was, warum schreiben Sie beide nicht einen kleinen Aufsatz über die genaue Wirkungsweise und Verwendung des Tranks und tragen ihn in der nächsten Stunde der Klasse vor? Ich bin sicher, dieses Thema finden ihre Mitschüler ebenfalls spannend."

Er strahlte sie an, als hätte er ihnen eben hundert Galleonen geschenkt.  
"Ausgezeichnete Idee, Professor", sagte Hermine zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"Hervorragend", sagte Slughorn fröhlich. "Nun aber flott, machen Sie sich wieder ans Brauen!" Er wuselte davon, um am Malfoys Trank zu begutachten.  
"Na besten Dank!", zischte Hermine wütend. "Den Aufsatz schreibst du!"  
"Aber ich -"  
"Kein Aber!", fuhr Hermine dazwischen. "Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe."  
Harry sah ein, dass es keine Zweck mehr hatte, ihren Streit in dieser Stunde beilegen zu wollen, daher wandte er sich seinem eigenen Kessel zu und begann mit der Zubereitung.  
Hoffentlich beruhigt sie sich wieder, dachte er, während er das Wasser erhitzte.  
Einen zweiten Streit würde ihre Freundschaft vielleicht nicht überleben.


	19. Chapter 19

"Geh schon mal vor", sagte Ron an Harry gewandt, als sie Slughorns Kerker gemeinsam mit den Anderen verließen. "Ich, ähm ... hab mein Buch drinnen vergessen", log er.  
Harry nickte. "Alles klar." Er schloss zu Dean auf und ging mit ihm gemeinsam die steinernen Treppen hinauf.  
Ron blieb ein wenig abseits neben der Kerkertür stehen und wartete; die meisten waren bereits gegangen, doch wie immer trat Hermine als eine der Letzten aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ihr mürrisches Gesicht wurde zu einem Lächeln, als sie ihn sah.  
"Na, auf wen wartest du?", fragte sie und blieb bei ihm stehen.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, auf dich", entgegnete er.  
"Nun, hier bin ich, was gibt's?"  
Er blickte sich kurz um. "Lass uns ein bisschen abseits gehen."  
"Okay." Hermine wirkte neugierig. "Nehmen wir einfach einen Umweg."

Sie deutete zu einer etwas versteckten Treppe auf der anderen Seite des Ganges, die am Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins vorbei zur Großen Halle führte.  
Ron nickte. "Gute Idee."  
Hermine lief ihm voraus, er beobachtete verstohlen ihren knackigen Hintern, als sie vor ihm die Stufen hinauf ging.  
"Also, was gibt's?", fragte sie munter, als sie oben angekommen waren und mitten in einem schummrigen Gang standen, der vom flackernden Licht einer einzigen Fackel erhellt wurde.  
"Ich - ähm, nun ja, ich hab vorhin gehört, wie du und Harry euch gestritten habt ...", begann Ron und knetete nervös seine Finger.  
Ein kurzer Schatten huschte über Hermines Gesicht, dann lehnte sie sich ihm gegenüber an die Wand. "Und jetzt willst du wissen, was los ist?", fragte sie und ein Anflug von Enttäuschung lag in ihrer Stimme.  
"Nein, ich kann mir denken, worum es ging", winkte Ron ab. Er hatte keinesfalls vor, sich in die Sache einzumischen, er war froh, wenn Hermine einmal auf jemand anderen sauer war, als auf ihn.  
"Ach ja?", entgegnete Hermine belustigt. "Dann erzähl mal."  
Das hatte er nicht erwartet. "Naja, ich denke du fandest es nicht besonders ... nett von ihm, sich mit Ginny zu verabreden", sagte er achselzuckend.  
Hermine wirkte überrascht. "Das stimmt! Ich hätte nicht - also, ich meine, siehst du das auch so?"  
War das eine Fangfrage?  
"Jaah, schon", antwortete er schließlich zögernd. "Ich meine, ihr seid nicht wirklich zusammen, aber zumindest als Freundin sollte ihm so viel an dir liegen, dich nicht wie Eine von Vielen zu behandeln."

Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, er konnte Harry durchaus verstehen; schließlich war das ja der Unterschied zu einer Beziehung. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Hermine gerade das vermutlich nicht hören wollte.  
"Ja genau!", sagte Hermine erfreut. "Wenigstens das kann man doch erwarten oder? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Harry so etwas tut!"  
Ron zuckte die Achseln. "Jeder macht mal Dummheiten."  
"Dummheiten? Ich finde, das ist -"  
"Sieh mal Hermine", unterbrach er sie ungeduldig. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine ewige Diskussion über Harrys Verhalten; das sollte sie mit ihm selbst klären.

"Ich verstehe dich doch, du musst mir das nicht erklären. Ich will mich da auch gar nicht einmischen, das ist allein eine Sache zwischen dir und Harry."  
"Du hast ja Recht", sagte Hermine. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht mit reinziehen."  
"Schon okay", winkte Ron ab.  
"Was, ähm - was wolltest du denn eigentlich?"  
"Treffen wir uns am Samstag in Hogsmeade?" Die Worte glitten ihm aus dem Mund, noch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.  
"Ich ... ähm." Hermines Wangen wurden rosa. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, sieh mal -"  
"Oh schon okay, wenn du nicht willst", sagte er schnell und die Enttäuschung sackte ihm schwer in den Magen.  
"Nein, im Gegenteil, ich will sehr gerne", sagte sie und wurde noch röter.  
Ein freudiger Stich durchfuhr Rons Brust.  
"Aber?"  
"Aber ich habe gerade erst Harry dafür verurteilt, dass er sich mit Ginny trifft, und für ihn ist das Ganze ja noch nicht einmal ein Date. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach das Gleiche tun, verstehst du?"  
"Najaa, vielleicht merkt er dann, wie sich das anfühlt ...", sagte Ron und beobachtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Ich ..." Hermine schien kurz zu überlegen, dann huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. "Schäm dich, Ronald, ich weiß, was du da tust", sagte sie mit gespielten Tadel. "Man nutzt die Eifersucht anderer nicht aus", fügte sie hinzu und schlackerte missbilligend mit dem Zeigefinger.  
"Du hast mich ertappt", grinste er.  
"Das Schlimme ist, es funktioniert auch noch", entgegnete Hermine und zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. "Ich denke, das Date hast du dir verdient."  
"Ehrlich?", fragte Ron ungläubig.  
"Ehrlich", sagte sie und kicherte, als sie sah, wie er sich freute. "Du schmeichelst mir, Ron."  
"Naja, du hast am Samstag schweren Eindruck bei mir gemacht", erwiderte er, dann biss er sich auf die Zunge. Hoffentlich war das nicht zu direkt, er war sich noch nicht sicher, wie offen Hermine damit umgehen konnte.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung lachte sie. "Das kann ich nur zurückgeben." Sie seufzte. "Ach Ron, wieso können nicht alle Menschen so unkompliziert und locker sein wie du?"  
"Ich schätze, ich bin nun mal einzigartig."  
"Das wird es wohl sein", sagte sie grinsend und knuffte ihn. "Angeber."  
"Gehen wir zum Gemeinschaftsraum? Ich muss noch den kompletten Aufsatz für Verwandlung bis morgen schreiben."  
"Ach, den kannst du kurz bei mir abschreiben", sagte Hermine vergnügt.  
"Danke", sagte er überrascht. Offenbar hatte er ihr eine echte Freude gemacht. "Samstag um elf in der Eingangshalle?"  
"Abgemacht. Komm, langsam wird es hier kalt."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, die ganze Zeit über witzelten sie herum und überlegten sich, wie Harry wohl reagieren würde, wenn er sie zusammen sah. Schließlich waren sie dort angelangt und Hermine ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal, nicht ohne ihn vorher noch lange zu umarmen.  
Erst, als die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen war, kam Ron der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht nicht ganz das Richtige tat.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie jeden Abend zu dieser Zeit sehr voll, die meisten kamen gerade von ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde und genossen nun ihren Feierabend, daher waren die meisten Sessel bereits besetzt. Ein wenig abseits von den anderen, unter einem der großen Fenster, waren dennoch einige Plätze leer. Er setzte sich an den wackeligen Holztisch, legte seine Tasche darauf und sah nachdenklich auf die weit entfernten Hügel hinaus, die man von hier oben noch erkennen konnte. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien, kleine, weiße Flocken tanzten vereinzelt durch den Himmel und verliehen dem knisternden Kaminfeuer an der anderen Seite des Raumes etwas noch Gemütlicheres.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich zurück und genoss die Wärme und den weichen Sessel. Obwohl er spürte, wie er schläfrig wurde, trieben ihm doch wieder Zweifel in den Sinn.  
Zwar war ein Date mit Hermine eigentlich alles, was er sich in den letzten Jahren gewünscht hatte, trotzdem war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es das Richtige war.  
War es nicht irgendwie ein Verrat an Harry? Stahl er seinem besten Freund das Mädchen?  
Nein, sagte er streng zu sich selbst, er ist selbst schuld daran, dass er sie verloren hat. Er hatte seine Chance, und hat sich dafür entschieden, sie aufs Spiel zu setzen.  
"Na, ganz allein hier?" Er schreckte hoch, eine Hand hatte sich ihm auf den Oberschenkel gelegt.  
Angelina saß im Sessel neben ihm und beugte sich zu ihm herüber.  
Oh nein, nicht sie. Nicht jetzt.  
"Oh, hey Angelina", sagte er und versuchte, genervt zu klingen.  
"Hallo, Ron", erwiderte sie leise und beugte sich noch ein wenig näher, sodass er die Hälfte ihrer Brüste gut in ihrem tiefen Ausschnitt sehen konnte.  
Nein, nein, sieh nicht hin!, dachte er verzweifelt.  
"Was - was willst du?", brachte er hervor und merkte panisch, dass sein Penis sich mit Blut füllte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er ihr noch widerstehen konnte.  
"Hast du über mein Angebot nachgedacht?", fragte sie und biss sich auf die vollen Lippen, während ihre Hand seinen Oberschenkel hinauf kroch. Wie gelähmt saß Ron da und bemühte sich um die Kontrolle über seinen Körper; es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn ihm der Schweiß ausgebrochen wäre. Jetzt, da er Single war, gab es eigentlich keinen Grund, Angelina weiterhin abblitzen zu lassen. Dennoch, sollte Hermine es erfahren, würde es ihn seine Chance bei ihr kosten, und das wollte er keinesfalls riskieren. Doch einen Trumpf hatte er noch in der Hand.  
"Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht", sagte er und hielt ihren Arm fest. "Ich will Lavender nicht betrügen."  
Angelina lächelte und ignorierte ihn; ihre Hand schob sich auf seinen Schritt. "Oh, ich habe gehört, das zwischen euch hat sich erledigt", sagte sie leise.  
Verdammt. Sie wusste es.  
"Komm schon, Ron", fuhr sie in noch leiserem Flüsterton fort, sie packte die Beule in seiner Hose. "Ich weiß, dass du es auch willst, was hindert dich jetzt noch?" Langsam knetete sie sein Glied, er versuchte halbherzig, sie wegzuschieben. Besorgt warf er einen Blick über die Schulter, keiner der Anwesenden nahm Notiz von ihnen.  
"Ich - ich brauche noch etwas Zeit", sagte er. Dass er Hermine datete, wollte er vorerst nicht an die große Glocke hängen, das würde ohnehin noch früh genug passieren. "Ich muss die Trennung erst noch verarbeiten", log er und schob ihren Arm bestimmt weg.  
Sie sah ihn verletzt an, nickte aber. "Okay, das verstehe ich." Dann zwinkerte sie. "Falls du dich ablenken willst ... ich bin immer bereit." Sie stand auf, winkte ihm zu und ging mit kokett schwingenden Hüften in Richtung Schlafsaal davon.  
Ron seufzte erleichtert und blickte ihr hinterher. Er hatte der Versuchung widerstanden.  
Sein Blick schweifte kurz über die Schüler hinter ihm; offenbar hatte niemand etwas mitbekommen. Dann sah er Fred, und das Herz sank ihm in die Hose.  
Sein älterer Bruder starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
Schnell drehte er sich weg und drückte sich ein wenig tiefer in seinen Sessel.  
Ach verdammt, dachte er. Fred hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Angelina gehabt, und ausgerechnet er hatte gesehen, was sich gerade zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte.  
Obwohl, überlegte er, das könnte die Sache ein wenig einfacher machen.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermine zog ihre Decke noch ein wenig enger um sich.  
Wieso musste es morgens immer so kalt im Schlafsaal sein?  
Sie blickte auf die Uhr.  
Zehn Uhr zweiunddreißig.  
In einer Stunde sollte sie in Slughorns Kerker sein, und sie hatte weder geduscht noch gefrühstückt, da sie ausgeschlafen hatte und nun seit einer halben Stunde unter ihrer Decke lag und es nicht über sich brachte, ihr warmes Bett zu verlassen. Obwohl Verwandlung heute Morgen ausfiel, war sie trotzdem die Einzige im Schlafsaal, die Anderen saßen höchstwahrscheinlich schon in der Großen Halle.  
Sie hatte gut zehn Stunden Schlaf gehabt, trotzdem fühlte sie sich noch müde. Früher hatte sie dem Gefühl nach nur halb so viel Schlaf gebraucht und war trotzdem wacher gewesen, meistens schon vor dem Unterricht auf den Beinen um noch zu lernen. Leute wie Ron, die so viel Zeit mit schlafen vergeudeten, wie sie nur konnten, hatte sie nie verstanden.  
Ron.  
Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie mittlerweile alle erwachsen waren, doch im Vergleich zu früher war Ron nun einer der freundlichsten und verständnisvollsten Menschen, die sie kannte. Sie hatte immer den Eindruck, nichts könne ihn aus der Ruhe bringen, und er war zudem ein exzellenter Zuhörer und, wie ihr gestern Abend aufgefallen war, kein unsensibler Gefühlstrampel mehr wie zuvor, sondern sehr empathisch.  
Nicht so wie Harry, dachte sie verärgert.  
Harry hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, was er ihr angetan hatte, und auch nicht, was Ginny immer noch für ihn empfand. Sie bezweifelte auch, dass er es inzwischen eingesehen hatte.  
Ganz anders hatte Ron beides scheinbar sofort bemerkt und er war zudem auf ihrer Seite. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, war sie mit ihm mittlerweile besser befreundet als mit Harry; er verstand sie und gab ihr gleichzeitig irgendwie das Gefühl, begehrt zu werden. Im ersten Moment war ihr das selbst nicht klar gewesen, doch sollte es bei ihrem Date morgen zu mehr kommen ... sie wäre vermutlich nicht abgeneigt.  
Vielleicht merkt Harry dann, was er verloren hat, dachte sie zufrieden. Und außerdem ... Ron sah nicht schlecht aus, hatte einen beachtlichen Körperbau und sie mochte ihn wirklich.  
Sie ertappte sich beim Gedanken an Harrys Gesicht, wenn er sie sah, wie sie Ron küsste ...  
Du musst Harry einfach vergessen, sagte sie sich, verärgert über sich selbst, da sie genau wusste, dass ihre Gefühle für Harry nicht einfach verschwinden konnten.  
Ich wünschte, sie könnten es, dachte sie bitter. Bisher hatten sie ihr nichts als Streit und Ärger eingebracht, und da Harry nun mehrfach gezeigt hatte, dass er sie nicht erwiderte, würde das auch so bleiben.  
Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit geben würde, ihre Gefühle verpuffen zu lassen, sie würde sie ohne zu zögern ergreifen.  
Dann kam ihr eine Idee.  
Eine Art umgekehrter Liebestrank würde funktionieren, überlegte sie. Ob sich dazu etwas in den fortgeschrittenen Zaubertrankbüchern der Bibliothek fand?  
Zaubertränke.  
Verdammt!, dachte sie und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker.  
Zehn Uhr vierzig. Jetzt sollte sie sich wirklich beeilen.

Stöhnend rappelte sie sich auf und wälzte sich aus dem Bett, sofort erschauerte sie vor Kälte. Rasch zog sie sich ihre Jogginghose über die fröstelnden Beine und trottete mit müden Augen durch den kühlen Schlafsaal Richtung Badezimmer.  
Ohne nachzudenken stieß sie die Tür auf, gerade wollte sie ihr Oberteil ausziehen, als sie eine Bewegung wahrnahm.  
"Oh, hey Hermine." Sie zuckte zusammen und blickte auf.  
Parvati stand vor dem großen Spiegel am Waschbecken.  
Sie war vollkommen nackt.  
Doch sie schien sich nicht im Mindesten daran zu stören, dass Hermine sie überrascht hatte, anstatt sich zu bedecken lächelte sie ihr kurz zu und fuhr dann fort, ihr Gesicht einzucremen.  
"Ich - oh mein Gott Parvati, das tut mir leid, ich -"  
"Kein Thema", sagte Parvati freundlich. Sie stand unverändert da, ihren nackten Körper leicht zu Hermine gedreht.  
Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, konnte sie nicht anders, als Parvatis perfekte Figur zu bewundern.  
Ihr Blick blieb kurz an den runden, leicht hängenden Brüsten mit den dunklen, kleinen Brustwarzen haften und wanderte dann über Parvatis beneidenswert flachen Bauch und ihre von zarten Beckenknochen eingerahmten, leicht runden Hüften hin zu ihren schmalen, dunklen Schamlippen, über denen noch ein kleiner Streifen schwarzer, kurzer Haare zu sehen war.  
"Ist was, Hermine?"  
Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie seit einigen Sekunden dastand und Parvatis nackten Körper anstarrte.  
"Nein, alles okay, ich - äh, ich wollte eben duschen gehen ..." Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie noch sagen sollte.  
"Kann ich mich so lange noch fertig machen?", fragte Parvati.  
"Oh, äh, sicher", erwiderte sie verwirrt. Eigentlich mochte sie es nicht, wenn andere Mädchen sie nackt sahen, doch da sie Parvati nun ebenfalls nackt überrumpelt hatte, konnte sie das schlecht sagen.  
Ach, was soll's, dachte sie. Sie lief zur Dusche in der anderen Ecke des Raumes, dabei warf sie einen kurzen, neidischen Blick auf Parvatis runden, knackigen Hintern.  
Mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt zog sie sich das Oberteil über den Kopf, unter dem sie keinen BH trug, und hängte es über die hölzerne Querstange neben der gläsernen Duschkabine. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Parvati inzwischen mit ihren Haaren beschäftigt war, ließ sie Jogginghose und Höschen ebenfalls zu Boden gleiten und stieg in das marmorne Duschbecken. Wenn sie schnell genug das warme Wasser aufdrehte, würden die Scheiben beschlagen, und sie hätte zumindest ein bisschen Privatsphäre.  
Gerade, als sie die Türen der Kabine schließen wollte, drehte Parvati sich um. "Ich mag deine Brüste", sagte sie lächelnd.  
"Ähm ... danke", sagte Hermine verwirrt, da sie nicht wusste, was sie anderes erwidern sollte, und widerstand dem Impuls, sich zu bedecken.  
"Tut mir leid, wenn ich so direkt bin", sagte Parvati und lachte. "Aber ich musste das einfach sagen, deine Brüste sind so schön groß und haben trotzdem eine gute Form, weißt du?" Sie griff ihre eigenen und drückte sie nach oben. "Manchmal wünschte ich, die hier wären ein bisschen größer."  
Was sollte sie dazu sagen?  
"Ach weißt du, ähm ... es gibt viele Männer die kleinere Brüste lieber mögen", sagte Hermine. "Und zu große stören meistens nur, glaub mir." Sie lächelte schief. "Außerdem hast du quasi die perfekte Figur; einen flachen Bauch, stramme, glatte Beine und dein Hintern ..." Sie brach ab und spürte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Was tat sie da gerade?  
"Ach, hör auf", sagte Parvati, doch sie war sichtlich erfreut. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte betretenes Schweigen, dann begannen beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen.  
"Ich werde mich mal duschen", sagte Hermine.  
"Ich muss mich noch fertig schminken", sagte Parvati.  
Beide mussten grinsen, dann schloss Hermine die gläsernen Türen der Duschkabine und drehte das Wasser auf, Parvati wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu.

Eine Weile lang stand Hermine nur da und ließ das heiße Wasser über ihren nackten Körper strömen, während die Scheiben langsam beschlugen. Sie liebte es, sich so zu entspannen, der Dampf und die marmornen Wände gaben ihr das Gefühl, in einer kleinen, heißen Gerbigsgrotte zu stehen und sich dort unter einer warmen Quelle zu waschen. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und lauschte dem Prasseln des Wassers, es hatte etwas Beruhigendes und gleichzeitig Inspirierendes. Sie wusste nicht, wieso, doch unter der Dusche kamen ihr meist Ideen, die sie zuvor tagelang gesucht hatte, oder Gedanken, auf die sie so nicht kommen würde. So auch jetzt.  
Ihr fiel urplötzlich der Mittwochmorgen ein, als sie Lavender und Parvati bei irgendetwas im Bad überrascht hatte es für einen Streit gehalten und nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, doch jetzt ... Nachdem Parvati so offen mit ihrer Nacktheit umging und ihr Komplimente zu ihrem Körper machte, kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke - konnte es sein, dass die beiden lesbisch waren? Oder zumindest Parvati?  
Natürlich hatte sie mitbekommen, dass Parvati was Jungs anging kein unbeschriebenes Blatt war, doch das musste nichts heißen. Hatte sie die beiden bei erotischen Spielchen überrascht? Oder gar beim Sex?  
Nun, theoretisch könnte ich sie einfach fragen, überlegte sie, während sie ihre Haare mit Shampoo einmassierte.  
Mit einem Mal fragte sie sich, wieso sie das überhaupt interessierte. War das nicht die Sache der Beiden?  
Eigentlich geht es mich nichts an, dachte sie und rieb ihren Körper mit dem nach Rosen duftendem Duschgel ein. Und doch ... irgendwie löste die Vorstellung von Lavender und Parvati, sich nackt umschlungen haltend und knutschend, ein Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken aus, das ihre Wirbelsäule nach unten kroch.  
Was ist nur los mit mir?, fragte sie sich. In letzter Zeit war sie nicht nur viel freizügiger mit ihrer Sexualität geworden, als sie es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können, sie bemerkte auch, dass selbst die kleinsten und unerotischsten Dinge sie plötzlich nie hatte sie sich vorgestellt, mit einer anderen Frau intim zu werden, doch wenn sie nun darüber nachdachte ...  
Hermine, was läuft bei dir falsch?, fragte sie sich ärgerlich, schloss die Augen und spülte ihre Haare aus.  
Noch immer kam ihr ab und zu die Befürchtung, ein wenig nymphoman veranlagt zu sein. Jeder hatte einen natürlichen Experimentierdrang, was solche Dinge anging, doch ihrer nahm von Zeit zu Zeit beängstigende Ausmaße an.  
Aber solange es Spaß macht, ist dagegen ja auch nichts zu sagen, rief sie sich in Erinnerung. Daran ist nichts falsch.  
Sie beschloss, Parvati danach zu fragen, wobei sie sie unterbrochen hatte. Beim Gedanken daran kribbelte es in ihrer Lendengegend; sie wusste, noch ein wenig mehr und sie würde feucht werden.  
Energisch drehte sie das Wasser ab, stieß die Türen auf und schlang ihr weiches, weißes Handtuch um sich.

Parvati stand nach wie vor nackt am Spiegel und zupfte wieder einmal an ihren Wimpern herum. Sie blickte auf.  
"Oh, schon fertig? Tut mir leid, ich brauche hier noch ein bisschen, aber wenn dir der halbe Spiegel auch reicht ..." Sie ging einen Schritt zur Seite.  
"Ja, danke", sagte Hermine und holte noch einmal tief Luft. "Ähm, sag mal ... als ich letztens ins Bad gekommen bin -"  
"Oh, schon okay, das war nicht schlimm."  
"Nein, was ich wissen wollte war, ähm ... habe ich euch ... bei etwas gestört?"  
Parvati legte die Wimperntusche beiseite und sah sie unergründlich an. "Gewissermaßen ja", sagte sie schließlich. Dann musste sie grinsen. "Ein wenig später, und es wäre echt peinlich geworden."  
"Wie meinst du -"  
"Wir haben rumgemacht."  
"Oh." Sie hatte es zwar geahnt, doch nun, da Parvati es so freiheraus zugegeben hatte, war ihr Hirn wie leer gefegt, sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
"Ja, schon schräg, oder?" Parvati kicherte.  
"Nein, überhaupt nicht", sagte Hermine hastig. "Ich meine ... das ist doch ganz normal, so etwas auszuprobieren."  
Parvati lachte. "Naja, ausprobiert habe ich es nicht, ich war schon immer ... in diese Richtung interessiert."  
"Achso ..."  
"Wie steht's bei dir? Hast du so etwas schon mal ausprobiert?", fragte Parvati schelmisch lächelnd.  
"Nein, noch nicht", sagte Hermine und fühlte sich mit einem Mal merkwürdig aufgeregt.  
"Glaub mir, du verpasst etwas", sagte Parvati und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
"Mag sein", antwortete Hermine lahm und spürte, wie sie rosa anlief. Wollte Parvati etwa ...?  
"Ja, mag sein", sagte Parvati und sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an.  
Die Hitze stieg Hermine ins Gesicht, sie nestelte nervös an ihrem Handtuch herum und murmelte: "Ich glaube, ich sollten mich beeilen, ich, ähm ... Zaubertränke fängt bald an."  
"Klar", nickte Parvati und sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgehalten hab, ich hoffe, du schaffst es noch rechtzeitig." Sie lächelte schief.  
"Kein Problem." Hermine, nach wie vor unter dem großen Handtuch verborgen, zog sich Höschen und Oberteil an, dann ließ sie das Tuch von ihren Schultern gleiten und hängt es neben die Dusche.  
"Also, ähm ... man sieht sich", sagte sie beim Hinausgehen.  
"Ja, bis dann", erwiderte Parvati und winkte ihr lächelnd hinterher.

Was war das eben?, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, kaum, dass die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war.  
Wenn sie Parvatis Andeutungen richtig verstanden hatte ... Sie hatte ihr mehr oder weniger vorgeschlagen, mit ihr auszuprobieren, wie es war, ein Mädchen zu küssen.  
Mit anderen Worten, sie hat mir angeboten, mit ihr rumzuknutschen, dachte Hermine, während sie sich fertig anzog.  
Das Beängstigende war, dass sie sich gerade selbst nicht sicher war, ob sie dieses Angebot ablehnen würde.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sie haben noch eine halbe Stunde", tönte Professor Vektors Stimme durch das dunkle Klassenzimmer.  
Cho gähnte.  
Eigentlich mochte sie Astronomie, doch heute hatten sie sich bereits um 5 Uhr morgens getroffen, damit es noch eine Weile lang dunkel war. Und das war definitiv zu früh.  
Sie saß als Einzige in der letzten der drei Pultreihen unter der gläsernen Kuppel des Astronomieturms und war bereits seit zehn Minuten mit ihrer Sternenkarte fertig. Gelangweilt lag sie auf ihrem Tisch und beobachtete Anthony Goldsteins Rücken vor ihr. Professor Vektor, den sie nur als Schemen erahnen konnte, saß an seinem Pult und schien zu schreiben.  
Sie gähnte abermals leise und schaute genervt auf die Uhr.  
Sechs Uhr sieben. Noch dreiundzwanzig lange Minuten.  
Natürlich hatte sie außer ihren Astronomie-Unterlagen nichts dabei, sodass sie sich nicht einmal mit Hausaufgaben beschäftigen konnte. Aber über zwanzig Minuten lang still sitzen und nichts tun?  
Nie im Leben, dachte sie. Sie brauchte dringend eine Beschäftigung. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach etwas zeichnen?  
Nein, dazu hatte sie weder Talent noch Lust.  
Apropos Lust... Ihr kam etwas in den Sinn, was sie schon immer hatte tun wollen. Verstohlen sah sie sich im Klassenzimmer um. Nach wie vor war jeder mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt, und niemand konnte sehen was sie tat, abgesehen vielleicht von Professor Vektor, der jedoch immer noch schrieb.  
Sollte sie wirklich...?  
Sie liebte den Nervenkitzel, daher beschloss sie, es zu tun. Langsam und so leise wie möglich lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und rutschte mit dem Hintern auf den vorderen Teil der Sitzfläche, sodass sie nun halb unter dem Tisch lag. Die Stuhlbeine knarzten ein wenig, sie hielt den Atem an und sah sich angespannt um, doch niemand hatte Notiz davon genommen. Beim Gedanken daran, was sie gleich tun würde, packte sie die Aufregung, es war einfach absurd riskant. Doch genau dieses Gefühl trieb ihr ein Kribbeln durch den Körper und spornte sie erst recht dazu an. Sie hob vorsichtig ihren Rock an und schob behutsam ihre rechte Hand unter ihrer Strumpfhose in ihr Höschen.  
Leise raschelnd glitt sie über die weiche, rasierte Haut und den Streifen kurzer Haare, die sie sich dort stehen lassen hatte, bis hinunter zu ihrer warm gewordenen Scheide. Einen Augenblick verharrte sie so, dann spreizte sie leicht die Beine, zog ihre Schamlippen auseinander und strich langsam und genussvoll über ihren Kitzler.  
Das ist Wahnsinn, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, es war einfach aberwitzig, was sie gerade tat, und genau das ließ ihr Verlangen noch mehr steigen; sie spürte, wie sie bereits feucht wurde. Ein wenig forscher rieb sie nun ihren Kitzler, stets darauf bedacht, kein lautes Geräusch zu verursachen. Zwar stieg ihre Erregung langsam, doch zum Höhepunkt kommen würde sie so nicht.  
Ein letztes Mal ließ sie den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen, alles war unverändert. Dann schloss sie die Augen, lehnte sich noch ein wenig mehr zurück und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die weichen Finger, die ihre feuchte Scheide massierten. Sie stellte sich ihren Liebhaber vor, einen düsteren, muskelbepackten Fremden, der sie so nahm, wie sie war. _Er riss ihre Strumpfhose herunter, schob ihr Höschen beiseite und drang forsch in sie ein, sein dicker, harter Schwanz bohrte sich ein wenig schmerzhaft in ihre feuchte Muschi und füllte sie zur Gänze aus._  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
_Er packte ihre Hüften und stieß zu, wieder und wieder, er fickte sie hart, aber gerade so, dass es sie erregte, wie nichts zuvor, es war die perfekte Grenze zwischen Schmerz und Lust._  
Ein Sturzgefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit, lange würde es nicht mehr dauern.  
_Er griff nach ihren Brüsten, knetete sie mit seinen starken Händen und rammte gleichzeitig seinen Schwanz in ihr nasses, heißes Inneres._  
Sie schob ihren Zeigefinger in das enge, feuchte Fleisch ihrer Scheide, nach einem kurzen, angespannten Dehnen jagte ihr das Eindringen einen Stoß der Lust durch ihre Lenden.  
_Er fickte sie nun, so schnell und hart er konnte, seine Hüften stießen grob gegen ihr Becken, sein Schwanz drang tiefer und tiefer in sie ein, er pulsierte in ihrer glühenden Muschi -_  
Ein weißes Licht explodierte vor ihrem Augen, sie bebte und unterdrückte ein Keuchen, zuckend ging sie in der Lust des Höhepunktes auf und presste zitternd ihre Beine zusammen, ihre Hüften schienen zu vibrieren, verkrampft klammerte sie sich an ihrem Stuhl fest und genoss den Orgasmus.  
Leise keuchend kam sie zur Ruhe, öffnete die Augen und sah sich panisch um. Hatte sie jemand beobachtet?  
Doch noch immer lag das Klassenzimmer in ruhiger Dunkelheit da, einige hatten sich nun zurückgelehnt und schienen ebenfalls fertig, doch keiner drehte sich zu ihr um.  
Im Bewusstsein, was sie soeben getan hatte, musste sie grinsen. Es war verrückt. Und noch dazu hatte sie die Aufregung, jeden Moment erwischt zu werden, verbunden mit der Vorstellung des schnellen, harten Sex in einem Maße erregt, wie sie es sich nicht hatte vorstellen können. Das musste sie auf jeden Fall wiederholen.  
Obwohl sie gerade einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte, war ihre Lust nicht verflogen, im Gegenteil, sie war stärker geworden. Sie wollte mit jemandem schlafen. Der Gedanke an Fred Weasley stieg in ihr hoch, jene merkwürdige Nacht an Halloween, bei der sie so eng getanzt hatten ...  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach mal nach einem Date fragen, überlegte sie. Mehr als ablehnen kann er ja nicht.  
Gähnend lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete die ersten rötlichen Sonnenstrahlen über dem Verbotenen Wald.  
Hoffentlich hatte Fred ein wenig an Muskeln zugelegt.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, bei dem sie vergeblich Ausschau nach Fred gehalten hatte, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Die einzige Chance, ihn heute noch zu sehen, war, das Quidditch-Training der Gryffindors zu besuchen, doch das wollte sie eigentlich vermeiden, denn es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie mit Fred allein reden konnte, ohne dass die halbe Mannschaft, inklusive Harry, es mitbekam.  
Ich werde ihn schon irgendwo im Schloss treffen, dachte sie.  
Doch das stellte sich als Irrtum heraus. Wie jeden Tag traf sie auf Unmengen an Schülern in den Korridoren, vor den Klassenzimmern, in der Eingangshalle und in den Pausenhöfen, doch Fred Weasley war nicht darunter.  
Als schließlich die letzte Unterrichtsstunde vorüber war, sah sie ein, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich keine andere Möglichkeit mehr hatte, als tatsächlich das Quidditch-Training zu besuchen.  
Sie wusste, dass es gegen halb vier nachmittags beendet sein musste, daher machte sie sich kurz vorher auf den Weg hinunter zum Quidditchfeld.  
Aus sicherer Entfernung sah sie, dass tatsächlich alle der scharlachroten Gestalten gerade gelandet waren und sich in der Mitte des Feldes versammelt hatten, offenbar zur abschließenden Besprechung. Glücklicherweise waren die Ränge verlassen, mit Ausnahme einiger Erstklässler, jedoch auf der anderen Seite saßen, sodass Cho sich unauffällig umsehen konnte.  
Wo sollte sie sich am besten verstecken, um Fred, wenn er aus der Umkleide kam, unbemerkt abpassen zu können?  
Sie entschied sich für eine kleine Gruppe zerzauster Büsche in der Nähe des Ausgangs, hinter denen sie in die Hocke ging und wartete. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, Chos Beine waren bereits eingeschlafen, doch gerade als sie darüber nachdachte, das Versteck zu wechseln, kündigte heiteres Gelächter eine Gruppe Jungs an, die das Feld verließen. Vorsichtig spähte Cho zwischen den Zweigen hindurch, und tatsächlich, dort hinter Harry und Ron und neben seinem Zwillingsbruder, lief Fred Weasley. Er klopfte lachend einem kleineren Gryffindor auf die Schulter, den Cho nicht kannte und sagte etwas zu George, der ebenfalls anfing zu lachen.  
Noch ehe sie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte: "Diffindo." Freds Sporttasche riss und ihr Inhalt fiel auf das kurze Gras unmittelbar vor Chos Versteck.  
"Aach, verdammt!", hörte sie ihn fluchen. Mit einer kurzen Geste schickte er die anderen vor und begann, seine Quidditch-Uniform einzusammeln. Rasch trat Cho hinter den Büschen hervor, so als käme sie gerade von einem Spaziergang.  
"Oh, hey Fred", sagte sie und versuchte, überrascht zu klingen.  
Fred zuckte zusammen und sah auf. "Oh, äh, hi Cho", sagte er ein wenig nervös. "Blöde Sporttasche, ist einfach gerissen", fügte er überflüssigerweise hinzu und versuchte, sein scharlachrotes Oberteil in deren Reste zu stopfen.  
"Oh nein, das nenn' ich Pech", sagte Cho bemüht mitfühlend. "Warte, ich helfe dir."  
"Ähm, danke, ich schaff' das schon", sagte Fred und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. Trotzdem wirkte er noch immer nervös und fahrig.  
Anscheinend hat er Halloween auch nicht vergessen, dachte Cho.  
"Sag mal, was machst du diesen Samstag denn so?", fragte sie unvermittelt. Fred erstarrte und sah zu ihr hoch, dann richtete er sich auf. "Ich, ähm, also ... eigentlich nichts", druckste er herum und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
"Wollen wir uns in Hogsmeade treffen? Also nur - nur wenn du magst."  
"Ich ... ähm -" Fred verstummte, denn in diesem Augenblick war Angelina von Feld her gekommen und blickte sie verdutzt an. "Na, hallo ihr Beiden", sagte sie und zwinkerte Cho anzüglich zu.  
"Angelina, äh, hi - ähm ... gutes Spiel", stotterte Fred und wurde rot.  
"Danke, von dir aber auch", erwiderte Angelina und grinste ihn an, dann wandte sie ihnen den Rücken zu und marschierte in Richtung Schloss.  
"Du und ich? In Hogsmeade?", wiederholte Fred plötzlich laut. "Klar, gerne, wann treffen wir uns?"  
"Äh ... um zehn in der Eingangshalle?", fragte Cho verdutzt und lächelte verwirrt Angelina zu, die sich überrascht umgedreht hatte. Was sollte das denn?  
"Super. Also dann, ich muss weiter", sagte Fred hastig, grapschte nach seinen Sachen auf dem Boden und ließ Cho erfreut, jedoch ein wenig verwundert stehen.


	22. Chapter 22

Der Samstagmorgen brach kälter an, als alle vergangenen Tage, und noch ehe die blasse Wintersonne richtig aufgegangen war, tanzten die ersten Schneeflocken über den eisweißen Himmel.

Zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit hatte Harry ausgeschlafen und fühlte sich nach dem Aufstehen ungewöhnlich wach. Er und Ginny hatten sich für elf Uhr verabredet, daher verbrachte er die restliche Zeit nach dem Frühstück mit der leidigen Aufgabe, den Aufsatz für Slughorn zu schreiben.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er Hermine um Hilfe gefragt, oder sie wenigstens um ein hilfreiches Buch gebeten, doch in diesem Fall war er auf sich allein gestellt.

Mühsam durchkämmte er die Zaubertränke-Sektion der Bibliothek, in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, von dem er mehr oder weniger abschreiben konnte.

Tatsächlich wurde er nach kurzer Zeit fündig, und so setzte er sich mit_ 100 Traenke genau erklaehrt _und seinen Unterlagen in einen der bequemen Sessel in der Nähe und begann, sich den Abschnitt über den Alterungstrank durchzulesen. Das Buch war bereits ziemlich alt, und seine entsprechend altertümliche Sprache erleichterte Harry die Aufgabe nicht gerade.

Eine Stunde später hatte er immerhin einen halben Bogen Pergament beschrieben. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass es für einen ausführlichen Vortrag reichen würde, doch Slughorn müsste sich damit zufrieden geben.

Nachdem er das schwer eingebundene Buch ins Regal zurückgestellt hatte warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr: in zwanzig Minuten traf er sich mit Ginny, daher sollte er sich jetzt auf den Weg machen.

Als er zwischen den Regalreihen hervortrat, traf ihn fast der Schlag: keine zwei Meter vor ihm lief Hermine auf den Ausgang der Bibliothek zu. Sie musste wie so oft schon früh morgens hier gelernt haben; er hatte unglaubliches Glück, dass sie sich nicht begegnet waren, denn im Moment war Harry nicht besonders erpicht darauf, ein weiteres Mal angefahren zu werden.

Zwischen ihm und Hermine war es bisher genau so verlaufen, wie er es befürchtet hatte: nach der Zaubertrankstunde am Donnerstag herrschte angespanntes Schweigen, ab und zu ertappte er sie, wie sie ihn verärgert musterte, so als erwarte sie, dass er auf Knien angekrochen käme und um Verzeihung bäte. Doch da er nach wie vor nicht verstehen konnte, wieso sie ihm zuerst mehr oder weniger einen Korb gab und dann wütend war, wenn er sich allein mit einem anderen Mädchen traf, das obendrein Ginny war, sah er nicht ein, auch nur ein Wort der Entschuldigung von sich zu geben.

Er selbst war kurz davor gewesen, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen, doch dann hatte sie zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nur noch eine körperliche Beziehung wollte und damit ...

Er seufzte.

Dieser Gedankengang war schon hunderte Male durch seinen Kopf gelaufen, und jedes Mal ärgerte er sich aufs Neue über sich selbst, über Hermine und über die Tatsache, dass sich von da an alles nur noch verkompliziert hatte und er mittlerweile an einem Punkt stand, an dem er kurz davor war, seine beste Freundin zu verlieren.

Ein Glück hatte er wenigstens Ron auf seiner Seite. Mit Ron war alles so einfach, so unkompliziert, und dass, obwohl sie sich an jenem merkwürdigen Sonntagabend auf eine Art und Weise näher gekommen waren, die ihm immer noch nicht ganz klar war. Es war unbeschreiblich geil gewesen, und er wusste, böte sich nur die Gelegenheit, würde er es ohne zu Zögern wiederholen. Ron sah das genauso, und für beide war klar, dass mehr nicht dahinter steckte.

Wieso konnte nicht alles so laufen?

Inzwischen war er in der Eingangshalle angelangt, wo er beinahe in Cho hineingelaufen wäre, die neben der Großen Treppe stand und auf jemanden zu warten schien. Peinlich berührt tat er so, als würde er etwas in seinen Hosentaschen suchen und blickte nach unten, bis er an ihr vorbeigelaufen war.

Bis zum vorderen Hof begegnete er niemandem mehr, außer Fred, der sehr in Eile schien und mit einem gehetzten "Hey!" an ihm vorbeirannte.

Am Ende des Säulengangs sah er bereits Ginny stehen, erfreut lief er auf sie zu und piekte ihr von hinten in die Rippen.

Wie erwartet schrie sie erschrocken auf, dann drehte sie sich um und musste lachen.

"Schäm dich!", sagte sie und stupste ihn ihrerseits in den Bauch.

Harry grinste. "Dir auch einen guten Morgen."

"Guten Morgen, du Gentleman", erwiderte Ginny und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. "Wollen wir?"

"Ja", sagte Harry und folgte ihr über den Hof.

Den ganzen Weg über neckten sie sich und alberten herum, als sie schließlich an einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs vorbeikamen wandte sich das Gespräch dem bevorstehenden Quidditchmatch zu. Sie diskutierten über die einzelnen Spieler und überlegten, welche Taktik die neue Kapitänin wohl anwenden würde.

Vertieft in ihr Gespräch legten sie den Weg rasch zurück und so standen sie plötzlich mitten auf der Hauptstraße des kleinen Dorfes und sahen sich an.

"Also, wo soll's zuerst hingehen?", fragte Harry und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er noch nie so lange allein mit einem Mädchen gewesen war, seit er sich von Cho getrennt hatte.

"Hmm, ich hätte Lust, was zu trinken, es ist echt kalt", sagte Ginny und rieb sich die Hände.

"Drei Besen?", schlug Harry vor.

"Lieber nicht, da ist es immer so voll", sagte Ginny. "Du kennst das doch - jemand sieht uns zusammen und schon redet sich die ganze Schule den Mund fusselig."

"Ja, das stimmt allerdings ... wie wär's mit dem Eberkopf?"

"Oh, ich hasse diesen Laden ..."

"Wieso das?"

"Der Wirt hat mir einmal zwei Butterbier statt einem berechnet", erklärte Ginny. "Ich habe ihn freundlich drauf angesprochen, daraufhin hat er mich als 'Diebin' beschimpft und rausgeworfen."

Harry lachte unfreiwillig. "Okay, verstehe."

"Naja, möglicherweise hatte ich tatsächlich zwei", gab Ginny zu und grinste ihn frech an. "Auf jeden Fall will ich dort ungern noch einmal hin."

"Vollkommen verständlich", sagte Harry grinsend. "Ich bin also mit einer Kriminellen unterwegs", sagte er und tat besorgt. "Ich hoffe, du planst nicht, mich auszurauben, sobald ich dir den Rücken zudrehe?"

Ginny tat, als überlege sie. "Hmm, solange du anständig bleibst ...", sagte sie süffisant.

"Ich bemühe mich", gab Harry ernst zurück. "Also, wo kann man denn sonst noch etwas trinken?"

Ginny blickte kurz auf den Boden, dann öffnete sie den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.

"Naja, es gibt da noch diesen einen Laden ...", sagte sie schließlich langsam. "Madam Puddifoot's, falls du das kennst."

Harry stöhnte. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Er hatte dieses Paradies aus Rosa und Plüsch nur ein einziges Mal betreten, und das war ihm alles andere als gut in Erinnerung geblieben.

"Es ist eine üble Pärchen-Absteige", gab Ginny zu. "Aber dort ist man ziemlich ungestört und sie machen einen hervorragenden Kaffee."

Harry seufzte schwer. "Eine andere Alternative haben wir ja nicht, also gut ... meinetwegen. Aber dafür hab ich echt was gut bei dir", fügte er hinzu und knuffte sie.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir verspreche, dich nicht auszurauben?", fragte sie und grinste ihn von der Seite an, während sie durch den leichten Schnee liefen und sich durch die Trauben von Schülern drängten. "Zumindest vorerst."

"Deal!", sagte Harry lachend.

Schließlich waren sie vor dem gänzlich in rosa gestrichenen Café angelangt, Harry hielt Ginny die Tür auf und sie betraten das nach Parfüm und Kaffee riechende Innere.

Viel hatte sich nicht verändert; kleine Tischchen für zwei Personen standen sorgfältig angeordnet im Raum, überall hingen Lametta, alberne Lampen und Rosengebinde von der Decke und vereinzelte Pärchen saßen knutschend an ihren Plätzen und schienen in ihrer eigenen, rüschigen Welt.

"Au Backe", flüsterte Ginny Harry zu. "So übel hatte ich das gar nicht in Erinnerung."

Unwillkürlich schoss Harry ein Bild von ihr durch den Kopf, wie sie knutschend mit Dean an einem der Tische saß; aus irgendeinem Grund versetzte ihm der Gedanke einen kleinen Stich.

Sie setzten sich an einen etwas abseits gelegenen Tisch, der mit Rosenblättern bestreut war und auf dem eine rosafarbene, stark süßlich riechende Kerze brannte.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Der Kaffee muss ja wirklich der beste weltweit sein ... "

Ginny lachte. "Du warst doch auch schon mal hier!"

"Ja, und zwar mit Cho. Wie das ausgegangen ist, muss ich dir ja nicht erzählen."

"Nein, das stimmt", bestätigte Ginny.

Eine dezent geschminkte ältere Dame, in ein rosafarbenes Kleid gewandt und mit hochgestecktem schwarzen Haar kam zu ihnen an den Tisch und sah sie angetan lächelnd an.

"Was darf ich euch bringen, meine Süßen?", fragte sie süßlich. Trotz ihres Alters hatte Madam Puddifoot ein ungewöhnlich jung wirkendes Gesicht. Harry hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie ihn wiedererkannte.

"Zwei Kaffee", sagte Ginny.

"Kommt sofort", erwiderte die Dame lächelnd und wackelte auf kurzen, stämmigen Beinen davon.

"Ich frage mich, wie sie sich so jung hält", sagte Ginny nachdenklich.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Da gibt's bestimmt ein paar Zauber, meinst du nicht?"

"Vermutlich."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Es war ein Schweigen, dass es zwischen ihm und Ginny noch nie gegeben hatte, drückend und beinahe unangenehm.

Woher kommt das auf einmal?, fragte er sich und im selben Moment wusste er die Antwort bereits.

Bisher waren sie nie alleine miteinander gewesen; meist verbrachten sie die Zeit zusammen mit der Quidditch-Mannschaft oder mit Ron und Hermine, und da gab es immer etwas zu reden.

Doch jetzt, da die unangenehme Stille erst einmal angefangen hatte, sich auszubreiten, schien sie umso schwerer auf ihnen zu lasten, die heitere Stimmung von vorhin war mit einem Schlag verflogen.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fühlte sich das Ganze wie ein Date an.

Verlegen blickte Harry auf den Tisch und suchte fieberhaft nach einem unverfänglichen Thema, doch sein Hirn schien wie leer gefegt.

Als er verstohlen zu Ginny sah, bemerkte er überrascht, dass sie ihn mit einem weichen, jedoch eindringlichen Blick musterte, den er bei ihr noch nie gesehen hatte. Schnell starrte er wieder auf den Zuckerstreuer, als gäbe es im Moment nichts Spannenderes.

Ein paar weitere, äußerst unangenehme Augenblicke verstrichen, in denen die Stille noch an Intensität zunahm und Harry Ginnys Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, wie ein Scheinwerferstrahl, den er nicht abwenden konnte. Man hörte nichts als das leise Summen der anderen Unterhaltungen im Raum und hin und wieder das Klappern von Geschirr oder Besteck.

"Hier, bitteschön, meine Süßen." Die rundliche alte Dame stellte ihre Kaffees vor ihnen ab; dankbar für die Ablenkung nahm Harry seine Tasse sofort in die Hand.

"Vielen Dank", sagte Ginny mit merkwürdig hoher Stimme, so als wäre sie gerade in einem peinlichen Moment erwischt worden.

Kaum waren sie wieder allein, störte plötzlich ein schmatzendes Geräusch die ruhige Atmosphäre des Cafés: am Tisch hinter Ginny hatte ein Pärchen begonnen, herumzuknutschen.

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf; das hatte er völlig vergessen, und nun geschah so etwas in einem ohnehin schon unangenehmen Augenblick.

Ginny grinste ihn schief an, so als wollte sie sagen: die scheinen ja ihren Spaß zu haben, meinst du nicht?

Unsicher grinste er zurück, dann nahm er einen Schluck heißen Kaffee.

"Hey, der schmeckt ja wirklich gut!", sagte er dann überrascht und hoffte, dass das Anlass zu einem längeren Gespräch geben würde.

"Sag ich doch", erwiderte Ginny und nippte ebenfalls an ihrer Tasse.

Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen, sie fixierte einen Punkt über Harrys Schulter und ließ ihre Tasse sinken. Gerade, als er seinen Kopf wenden wollte, um nachzusehen, was sie so schockiert hatte, packte sie ihn am Arm.

"Nicht umdrehen!", zischte sie. "Tu so, als würden wir uns normal unterhalten!"

"Was? Aber ich - wieso denn?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Hinter dir, da ..." Sie schluckte und schüttelte abermals ihren Kopf, so als könne sie es selbst noch nicht richtig glauben. "Da sitzen ... ich glaub's einfach nicht, dass sie das sind -"

"Wer denn?", fragte Harry ungeduldig.

"Da hinten sitzt Cho - mit Fred!", zischte Ginny. "Was um alles in der Welt - nein, dreh' dich nicht um, das merken sie doch!"

"Was?" Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Was zum - wieso ... aber die Beiden ..."

Ihm fehlten die Worte angesichts dieser unwahrscheinlichen Konstellation. Cho und Fred hatten sich soweit er wusste ein paarmal auf dem Quidditchfeld gesehen, doch abgesehen davon kannten sie sich nicht einmal beim Nachnamen. Warum also saßen sie zusammen in diesem Café und hatten, allem Anschein nach, ein Date?

In Ginnys Kopf schien genau dasselbe vorzugehen, denn sie sagte: "Ich weiß, ich kann's auch noch nicht glauben. Das ist, als ... als hätten Neville und Pansy Parkinson ein Date."

Harry musste angesichts dieser Vorstellung grinsen. "Ach was, die zwei passen doch super zusammen, meinst du nicht?"

Ginny kicherte. "Klar, fast so gut wie wir beide."

Sie lief rot an. "Also nicht, dass wir nicht ... ich meine, wir, äh, sind nicht ... du weißt schon ..."

Sie unterbrach sich und schaute mit flammend rotem Gesicht auf ihre Hände.

"Schon klar", sagte Harry schnell, obwohl das nicht ganz stimmte. Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten gehabt?

"Gut", sagte Ginny erleichtert. "Hey, jetzt schnell, dreh dich um!", zischte sie dann plötzlich.

Harry wandte den Kopf, und tatsächlich, am anderen Ende des Raumes, in einer kleinen Nische, saßen Fred Weasley und Cho Chang an einem der runden, mit Rosen bestreuten Tische und unterhielten sich angeregt. Gerade lachte Cho, von der Harry nur den Rücken und ihre unverkennbaren glatten, schwarzen Haare sehen konnte, offenbar über einen Witz, den Fred gemacht hatte. Dabei wirkte die ganze Situation so unwirklich, dass Harry das Verlangen spürte, hinüber zu gehen, und die Beiden anzufassen, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht nur träumte.

Ehe Fred ihn entdecken konnte, wandte er sich ab und sah Ginny an.

"Ich versteh' das einfach nicht", sagte er ungläubig.

Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf, so als wollte sie das Bild von Cho und Fred wieder loswerden, dann zuckte sie die Achseln. "Ich auch nicht, aber ich frag Fred einfach, sobald ich ihn das nächste Mal seh'."

Harry nickte geistesabwesend; ihm war ein unangenehmer Gedanke gekommen. Als er Ginny gerade angesehen hatte, war gerade wieder der merkwürdige, weiche Ausdruck von ihrem Gesicht gehuscht, den er bereits zuvor bemerkt hatte.

Irgendwie wirkte er ein wenig träumerisch, sehnsüchtig und ...

... verliebt?, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er schüttelte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder ab. Er hatte es bereits Hermine erklärt; Ginny sah in ihm nichts weiter als einen großen Bruder und wusste, dass es ihm umgekehrt genauso ging. Nein, das war völliger Unsinn, er war sich sicher, dass er es schon lange bemerkt hätte, wenn Ginny mehr für ihn empfand als nur Freundschaft.

"Hey!" Eine zusammengeknüllte Serviette traf ihn am Kopf, Ginny grinste ihn herausfordernd an. "Alles klar bei dir?", fragte sie und hob ihr Geschoss wieder vom Tisch auf. "Du siehst aus, als würdest du gerade die großen Probleme der Menschheit wälzen."

Harry lachte, sowohl amüsiert als auch ein wenig erleichterter, als er eigentlich zugeben wollte. Das war doch wohl ein eindeutiger Beweis dafür, was er Hermine gesagt hatte.

Oder?

"Ja, alles klar", sagte er und hob drohend den Zeigefinger. "Ich warne dich, ich habe auch eine Serviette, und keine Angst, sie zu benutzen!"

Ginny grinste. "Oho, in Ordnung, dann nehm' ich mich wohl besser in Acht."

Sie blickte über Harrys Schulter und wirkte plötzlich besorgt. "Oh, das ist nicht gut", sagte sie und nickte in Richtung Fred und Cho. "Ich glaub', die zahlen gerade. Und beim Rausgehen werden sie uns auf jeden Fall sehen!"

Harry widerstand dem Impuls, sich umzudrehen und hielt stattdessen Ausschau nach einer weiteren Bedienung, doch Madam Puddifoot schien wirklich ihre einzige Angestellte zu sein.

"Verdammt", murmelte Ginny, dann winkte sie plötzlich, und wenige Augenblicke später stand die kleine, rundliche Dame wieder an ihrem Tisch.

"Ja, meine Liebe? Was kann ich ihnen bringen?"  
"Die Rechnung bitte", sagte Ginny. "Und könnten sie es schnell machen? Wir haben noch einen Termin."

"Aber natürlich." Madam Puddifoot huschte davon.

Ginny spähte in die hintere Ecke des Cafés. "Gut, wie's aussieht unterhalten sie sich noch. Sie haben noch nicht einmal ihre Jacken an, wenn wir Glück haben, schaffen wir es vor ihnen raus."

Glücklicherweise war dies dann auch der Fall und so standen sie wenige Minuten später wieder auf der Hauptstraße und überlegten, wohin sie am schnellsten verschwinden konnten.

Schließlich einigten sie sich auf _Zonko's_, nicht zuletzt, weil es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, das Fred mit Cho dorthin gehen würde. Sie betraten den Laden ein ganzes Stück hintereinander, damit es nicht so aussah, als wären sie zusammen hier. Ihre Vorsicht stellte sich jedoch als unbegründet heraus; niemand, den sie kannten, war gerade dort.

Die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen setzte prompt wieder ein, nun da sie ihr einziges Gesprächsthema, Fred und Cho, im Café zurückgelassen hatten.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, ob Ginny den restlichen Nachmittag noch im Dorf verbringen wollte, oder ob sie, genau wie er selbst, diesen seltsamen Ausflug beenden wollte, daher war er heilfroh, als sie sagte: "Wollen wir zum Schloss zurückgehen? Ich bin ziemlich müde, und wir sollten nicht riskieren, dass uns doch noch jemand zusammen sieht."

"Ja, gute Idee", sagte er schnell und lächelte schief, Ginny erwiderte sein Lächeln merkwürdig zaghaft.

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

Einmal streifte Ginnys Hand wie zufällig die Harrys, doch das, da war er sich sicher, tat sie bestimmt nicht mit Absicht. Trotzdem hallten Hermines Worte in seinem Hinterkopf wider: _glaub mir, sie empfindet noch immer etwas für dich ... sie macht sich Hoffnungen, Harry ..._

Blödsinn, dachte er stur und warf Ginny einen schnellen Seitenblick zu. So blind war er nun wirklich nicht, dass er so etwas nicht bemerkt hätte; doch die Tatsache, dass er sich das zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag sagte, verärgerte ihn noch mehr.

Eine Weile später, in der sie noch immer kein Wort gewechselt hatten, standen sie wieder im vorderen Hof von Hogwarts, wo der Schnee, den es den ganzen Tag lang gerieselt hatte, bereits eine dünne weiße Decke auf dem Boden bildete.

Unschlüssig sah Harry sich um und trat unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Ginny sah kurz auf den Boden, dann blickte sie ihn verlegen an und räusperte sie sich.

"Also dann ...", sagte sie leise, und ein Hauch von Rosa färbte ihre Wangen. "Es war ein ... ein cooler Ausflug."

"Ja, finde ich auch", bestätigte Harry, unsicher, ob sie noch etwas von ihm erwartete. Sollte er noch gemeinsam mit ihr hineingehen? Oder wollte sie das gar nicht?

"Naja, wir sehen uns, oder?", fügte er dann hinzu und hoffte, dass es nicht unnatürlich klang.

"Oh, äh - klar", erwiderte Ginny mit merkwürdig hoher Stimme, etwas huschte über ihr Gesicht und verdunkelte es.

"Ich - äh, ich sollte dann mal ..." Auf einmal schien sie es eilig zu haben, von ihm wegzukommen und lief langsam in Richtung Säulengang.

"Okay, ähm ... bis dann", entgegnete Harry lahm.

"Bis dann", erwiderte sie hastig, winkte ihm noch halbherzig zu und lief zügig auf den Eingang zu.

Etwas belämmert stand Harry nun allein auf dem verschneiten Hof und fragte sich, ob Hermine vielleicht nicht doch Recht gehabt hatte.


	23. Chapter 23

Obwohl sie am vorigen Abend erst nach Mitternacht ins Bett gegangen war und erst viel später hatte einschlafen können, war Hermine an diesem Samstagmorgen bereits um kurz nach acht Uhr wach.

Da sie noch drei Stunden bis zu ihrer Verabredung mit Ron hatte, beschloss sie, nach dem Frühstück noch ein wenig in die Bibliothek zu gehen und sich beim Durchstöbern der alten Bücher etwas abzulenken.

Auf dem Weg dorthin schlichen sich die bedrückenden Gedanken an Harry in ihren Kopf zurück, die sie schon den ganzen gestrigen Abend lang umgetrieben hatten. Wieder und wieder war sie die letzten zehn Tage mit Harry im Geiste durchgegangen; ihr erstes Mal, ihre Aussprache, den kurzen Augenblick des Glücks und dann - ihren Streit.

Irgendwann war ihr mit erschreckender Endgültigkeit klar geworden, dass sie ihren besten Freund verloren hatte.

Daran konnte sie nichts ändern, doch was Hermine beschäftigte war, dass sie sich nicht getraut hatte, ihm im entscheidenden Moment ihre Gefühle zu gestehen, und ihn stattdessen angelogen hatte.

Doch nun war es zu spät, und obwohl sie genau wusste, dass die Magie zwischen ihnen, die sie an jenem Sonntag in Hagrids Hütte für einen winzigen Moment gespürt hatte, für immer verloren war, konnte sie nicht umhin, darüber nachzugrübeln, was hätte sein können.

Sie seufzte.

Manchmal war es einfach besser, nicht zu viel zu denken.

Zügig nahm sie die letzten Stufen hinunter zur Eingangshalle und versuchte, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Ein weiterer Gedanke erschien plötzlich wieder in ihrem Bewusstsein, nachdem er seit gestern in ihrem Hinterkopf herumgespukt hatte; ein Gedanke, der sie nun nicht mehr losließ.

Was wäre, wenn es tatsächlich einen umgekehrten Liebestrank gäbe? Ein Elixier, dass ihre Gefühle für Harry für immer beseitigen würde?

Das würde alles so viel einfacher machen, dachte sie sehnsüchtig. Ich könnte über meine Schatten springen und ihm verzeihen, wir wären wieder beste Freunde und nie wieder kämen uns Gefühle in die Quere.

Als sie die gedämpfte Stille der Bibliothek erreichte, hatte sie diese Idee noch immer nicht losgelassen, daher begab sie sich zielstrebig in die Sektion Zaubertränke und begann, zu suchen.

Knapp zwei Stunden später musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es um Einiges länger dauern würde, einen solchen Trank zu finden, als sie angenommen hatte. Mit müden Fingern und vom Staub trockenen Augen verließ sie unter Madam Pinces kritischem Blick die Bibliothek und verfluchte die unzähligen, unnötigen Liebestränke, -sprüche und -hexereien, die ihr ihre Suche so erschwerten.

So einen Trank muss es aber geben, dachte sie entschlossen, und ich werde ihn finden. Und benutzen.

Dann riss sie sich zusammen; wenn sie heute mit Ron ausging, konnte sie nicht die ganze Zeit in Gedanken bei Harry sein, zudem war sie es leid, sich davon bedrücken zu lassen, während es ihm anscheinend blendend ging.

Im Schlafsaal stellte sie fest, dass es bereits zehn Uhr zweiundvierzig war, sie musste sich also beeilen.

Rasch glättete und frisierte sie ihre Haare zu einem glänzenden Pferdeschwanz, dann wusch sie sich das Gesicht, putzte die Zähne und trug ein dezentes Parfum auf, sodass sie bereits fünfzehn Minuten später fertig aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal trat und sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle machte.

Ron lehnte bereits an der Wand neben den riesigen Stundengläsern und erblickte sie sofort, als sie die Treppe hinunter lief; ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Guten Morgen", sagte er, als sie ihn schließlich erreicht hatte.

"Dir auch", sagte sie lächelnd und umarmte ihn; sie genoss seine muskulösen Arme, die sich um sie legten.

"Darf ich bitten, Mylady?", fragte Ron und bot ihr mit gespielt hochmütigem Gesichtsausdruck den Arm an.

"Aber natürlich, Sir, Sie sind ein wahrer Gentleman", erwiderte Hermine geziert und ergriff ihn.

Sie sahen sich an und mussten beide lachen.

"Folgen Sie mir bitte, werte Dame", begann Ron das Schauspiel von Neuem und machte eine kleine Verbeugung. Sie verließen die Halle und traten hinaus in den frostigen Vormittag.

Ron wies mit ausladender Geste den sanft geschwungenen Hügel herunter.

"Wohlan", sagte er gebieterisch. "Machen wir uns auf den Weg."

Auf diese Weise alberten sie den ganzen Weg über das Schlossgelände herum, Hermine wusste nicht, wann sie sich das letzte Mal so kindisch gefühlt hatte, doch es war großartig.

Kurz bevor sie die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade erreicht hatten, gingen ihnen schließlich die Ideen aus.

"Wo wollen wir eigentlich als Erstes hin?", fragte Ron sie in normalem Tonfall, als sie bereits die ersten Häuser durch den leichten, nieselnden Schnee sehen konnten.

"Ich würde gern zu _Besenknecht_ und mir einen neuen Winterumhang kaufen", antwortete Hermine und beobachtete Rons Reaktion.

Er verzog das Gesicht. "Kleider shoppen? Wirklich?" Dann grinste er. "Na, meinetwegen."

"Es wird auch nicht besonders lange dauern", sagte sie und lächelte ihn schelmisch an. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, sich einen Umhang zu kaufen - sondern nur sehen wollen, wie wichtig Ron die Sache nahm - doch da sie sowieso einen neuen brauchen konnte, beschloss sie, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen.

Bereits eine knappe halbe Stunde später verließen sie das Geschäft, unter dem Arm trug Hermine die Tüte mit einem dicken, gefütterten Umhang, die ihr Ron ohne zu fragen bereitwillig abnahm.

"Danke", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Zehn Minuten länger und du müsstest sie selbst tragen", frotzelte er. "Willst du sonst noch irgendwo hin?"

"Hm jetzt wo du es sagst ..." Hermine war ein Gedanke gekommen. "Lass uns in den _Honigtopf _gehen und Harry etwas mitbringen."

Ron sah sie überrascht an. "Wieso das denn? Da wird er nur sauer, wir haben ihm für heute beide abgesagt, schon vergessen?"

Hermine versuchte, ein verschmitztes Grinsen zu verbergen.

"Naja, was glaubst du, wie er sich fühlt, wenn er rausfindet, dass wir heute zu zweit hier waren?"

"Du willst ihm das echt unter die Nase reiben?", fragte Ron erstaunt, dann lachte er. "Du solltest dich was schämen, weißt du das?"

"Oh, das tue ich, und wie", behauptete sie und grinste.

Ron lachte abermals. "In Ordnung. Vielleicht hat er es ja ein bisschen verdient."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg, inzwischen war der Schneefall ein wenig dichter geworden und die meisten Schüler hielten sich jetzt nicht mehr auf der Straße auf.

Nachdem sie Harrys Lieblingsbonbons und einen riesigen Karamell-Schoko-Riegel für ihn gekauft hatten, gingen sie gegenüber in _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_, wo Ron eine neue Packung Eulenkekse kaufte.

Wieder draußen im Schneegestöber liefen sie mit hochgezogenen Krägen und eng in ihre Umhänge gewickelt zu den _Drei Besen_ und zwängten sich hinter einer Gruppe jüngerer Ravenclaws durch die niedrige Eingangstür.

Drinnen war es brechend voll, jeder Tisch war rundherum mit Schülern besetzt, einige standen sogar schon an der Bar.

Ron drängte sich ihr voraus bis nach vorn zu Madam Rosmerta.

"Entschuldigung!", rief er über das Geschnatter der Gäste hinweg. "Könnten wir irgendwo noch einen Tisch haben?"

Madam Rosmerta, den Arm voller Butterbiere, nickte ihm knapp zu. "Ich komme gleich, einen Moment!", rief sie zurück.

Hermine blickte sich im Gasthaus um und suchte nach einem freien Platz, doch jeder Stuhl und jede Bank waren besetzt.

"Wo will sie uns denn noch einen Tisch geben?", fragte sie verwundert.

Ron zuckte die Achseln. "Solange es nicht in der Abstellkammer ist", scherzte er.

Madam Rosmerta, ein Tablett leerer Teller und Gläser balancierend, schob sich geschickt zwischen zwei voll besetzten Tischen vor ihnen durch.

"Ich könnte Ihnen noch einen Tisch für Zwei anbieten", sagte sie. "Allerdings ist er oben auf der Galerie und eigentlich nur als Ersatz gedacht." Sie deutete zur hölzernen Galerie hinauf, die das obere Stockwerk umlief.

"Das ist in Ordnung", sagte Hermine schnell. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, in den _Eberkopf_ oder gar _Madam Puddifoot's_ ausweichen zu müssen.

"Gut, dann einfach die Treppe hinauf, ich schicke gleich jemanden", erwiderte Madam Rosmerta knapp und verschwand hinter der Bar.

Zum ersten Mal betraten Hermine und Ron über eine knarzende Treppe das Obergeschoss der _Drei Besen_.

Rechter Hand lagen hinter einer Reihe verschlossener Türen vermutlich die Gästezimmer, gegenüber standen zwei schmuddelige Tische auf der Galerie, auf einem davon türmten sich Bettwäsche und Handtücher.

"Naja, besser als nichts", stellte Ron pragmatisch fest und setzte sich an den freien Tisch.

"Ja und man hat eine gute Aussicht", sagte Hermine, nahm auf dem groben Holzstuhl Platz und deutete auf die Schülerscharen unter ihnen. Tatsächlich konnte man über das hölzerne Geländer hinweg alles sehen, was sich unten abspielte.

"Sieh mal", sagte Ron grinsend und zeigte in Richtung der Bar. Dort herrschte Madam Rosmerta gerade ein Grüppchen Drittklässler an, die offensichtlich versucht hatten, sich Butterbier zu stehlen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Die werden auch immer dreister."

"Sie wünschen?" Die Frage kam von einem sehr kleinen, sehr alten Mann, der neben ihrem Tisch aufgetaucht war, den Hermine hier noch nie gesehen hatte. Er hatte ein wenig spitze Ohren und trug eine weiße Kellnerschürze, er hätte beinahe wie ein Hauself gewirkt, wäre seine Stimme nicht so ungewöhnlich tief gewesen.

"Ähm, zwei Butterbier, bitte", erwiderte Ron, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte. "Hast du Hunger?"

"Ja", antwortete Hermine, sie war tatsächlich sehr hungrig, wie ihr jetzt auffiel. Immerhin hatte sie seit dem Frühstück nichts gegessen.

"Gut, dann eine Steak-und-Nieren-Pastete für mich und ..." Er sah sie fragend an.

"Eine Blätterteigpastete, bitte", warf Hermine ein.

"Kommt sofort", brummte der kleine Mann nickend und huschte davon.

"Wer war das denn?", fragte Ron leise, kaum dass er die Treppe hinunter getrippelt war.

"Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Hermine langsam. "Komischer Kauz."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über den kleinen Kellner; Ron witzelte, dass seine Mutter eine Hauselfin gewesen sein musste, die ihrem Meister _jeden_ Wunsch erfüllt hatte. Danach wandte sich ihr Gespräch einem ähnlich amüsanten Thema zu: den übrigen Schülern im Gasthaus. Fast jeder der Anwesenden bot eine Gelegenheit, sich über ihn lustig zu machen, wenn man ihn nur länger beobachtete.

Da gab es ein Grüppchen dreier jüngerer Mädchen, die kichernd und tuschelnd Michael Corner, Ginnys Exfreund, anschmachteten, ein paar Tische weiter schaufelte ein beleibter Junge einen Berg Cocktailwürstchen in sich hinein und an der Bar lungerten einige Viertklässler herum, die Butterbier tranken und sich so cool wie möglich gaben.

Obwohl sie eigentlich nicht gern lästerte, machte es Hermine Spaß, sich zusammen mit Ron über all diese Leute lustig zu machen.

Gerade, als sie darüber lachten, wie einer der Viertklässler bemüht lässig einem gleichaltrigen Mädchen zuwinkte und dabei sein Glas umstieß, trat der kleine Mann wieder zu ihnen und servierte ihr Essen und das Butterbier.

"Vielen Dank", sagte Hermine, immer noch grinsend, woraufhin der Kellner etwas Unverständliches brummte und davontrippelte.

Während des Essens beobachteten sie belustigt eine Gruppe älterer Schüler, die sich aufs Offensichtlichste allesamt bemühten, die Aufmerksamkeit von Madam Rosmerta auf sich zu ziehen.

"Na, erinnert dich das an jemanden?", frotzelte Hermine, während sie ihre Pastete schnitt.

Ron kaute gemächlich zu Ende, wischte sich den Mund ab und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

"Ach, das hab ich schon lang aufgegeben", erwiderte er gelassen und blickte kopfschüttelnd zu den Jungs hinunter.

"In letzter Zeit mach' ich das nur noch, um dich zu ärgern", fügte er hinzu und grinste provokant.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob er scherzte, daher entgegnete sie lediglich: "Wenigstens hast du es unauffälliger gemacht."

Ron zuckte die Achseln und aß noch ein Stück Pastete. "Wirklich unauffällig kann man sich an niemanden ranmachen, findest du nicht?"

"Wie meinst du das?"

Ron überlegte kurz. "Naja, nimm zum Beispiel Ginny. Selbst ein Blinder merkt, dass sie noch immer auf Harry steht."

Hermine verschluckte sich und musste husten.

Ron deutete ihre Reaktion falsch. "Ja, glaub mir, das tut sie wirklich. Das mit Michael und Dean und so weiter war nur eine Phase."

"Ja ich weiß", brachte Hermine zwischen zwei Hustern hervor und nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier.

Als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, setzte sie hinzu: "Ich hab es auch gemerkt. Genau deswegen haben wir uns ja gestritten, er wollte mir einfach nicht glauben, dass Ginny sich nach diesem - Treffen heute wieder Hoffnungen macht."

Ron nickte verständnisvoll. "So ist Harry eben", sagte er. "Erinner' dich doch nur mal dran, wie es mit Cho lief."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Der Horror in Sachen Taktgefühl."

"Und wie", bestätigte Ron. "Du darfst wirklich nicht so streng mit ihm sein, für ihn ist das alles ganz harmlos."

"Kann schon sein, aber ..." Noch war sie nicht ganz überzeugt. "Er hätte wenigstens auf mich hören können, ich dachte er respektiert meine Meinung. Zumindest, als wir noch - ähm, naja ..." Sie brach ab.

"Als ihr noch eine Affäre hattet", beendete Ron den Satz und lächelte. "Weiß ich doch."

"Ja", sagte Hermine und spürte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Ron das alles locker nahm, war es ihr nach wie vor unangenehm, so offen darüber zu sprechen. Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck Bier.

"So denkt Harry nicht", erklärte Ron und schnitt seine Pastete weiter klein. "Er hat die Sache als das gesehen, was es war: eine Affäre. Ich glaube, in dem Moment hat er dich nicht mehr als seine beste Freundin gesehen, sondern als die, mit der er seinen Spaß hat, verstehst du?"

Hermine dachte über seine Worte nach. "Du meinst, er hat sich mir sozusagen nicht mehr verpflichtet gefühlt?"

Ron schluckte einen Bissen hinunter. "Genau", nickte er. "Ich glaube, unverbindlichen Sex zu haben und gleichzeitig gut befreundet zu sein, funktioniert nicht. Entweder, weil einer von beiden Gefühle entwickelt, oder weil die Freundschaft in der Affäre verschwindet."

"Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht", sagte Hermine, beeindruckt von Rons Weitsicht. "So hab ich darüber noch nie nachgedacht."

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas auf. Sie beschloss, den Schuss ins Blaue zu wagen. "Allerdings ...", begann sie.

Ron leerte den letzten, goldgelben Rest Butterbier aus seinem Krug. "Allerdings was?", hakte er nach.

"Bei uns funktioniert es doch auch", sagte sie und beobachtete sein Gesicht genau.

"Oh, naja ... wir sind eine Ausnahme", sagte Ron rasch und wurde rot. So abgebrüht war er also nicht.

Schnell drehte er sich um und winkte dem kleinen Kellner. Als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte, lag noch immer ein Hauch Rosa auf seinen Wangen.

Ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, erschien der alte Mann wieder an ihrem Tisch.

"Was kann ich noch für Sie tun?"

"Noch ein Butterbier bitte", antwortete Ron.

"Zwei", sagte Hermine und trank ihrerseits den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Krug.

"Wie Sie wünschen", sagte der kleine Mann, verbeugte sich und huschte davon.

Hermine beugte sich vor. "Also", sagte sie und musste angesichts seines schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdrucks lächeln. Jetzt würde sie aufs Ganze gehen.

"Du meinst also, mal angenommen, wir - nun, wir würden die Sache von letztem Samstag wieder aufnehmen ..." Ron erstarrte. "... dann würde das unserer Freundschaft nicht schaden?", beendete sie.

"Ähm ... also, ich - nein, ich glaube nicht", stotterte Ron. Dann huschte etwas über sein Gesicht und er runzelte die Stirn. "Moment mal ... eben bist du noch eifersüchtig auf Harry wegen Ginny, und jetzt versuchst du, mich zu verführen?"

Er hatte es gemerkt.

Verdammt, er ist gut, dachte sie gleichzeitig verärgert und überrascht.

Sie öffnete den Mund, doch im selben Moment erschien der kleine, alte Kellner mit ihren Bieren.

"Danke", sagte Hermine knapp und wartete, bis er außer Hörweite war.

Ron blickte sie prüfend an. "Du willst dir gerade selbst etwas vormachen, Hermine", stellte er fest. "Das endet nicht gut, glaub mir."

Sie wusste, dass er an Lavender dachte.

Das hier ist anders, dachte sie entschlossen.

"Ja, aber es wird funktionieren", entgegnete sie. "Ich habe vor, einen Trank zu brauen ..."

Sie erzählte Ron von ihrem Vorhaben.

Er schwieg eine Weile, dann nahm er einen Schluck Bier. "Das ist entweder vollkommen verrückt oder schlichtweg genial", sagte er langsam.

"Dumbledore würde sagen: diese beiden Dinge liegen oft sehr nahe beieinander", erwiderte Hermine weise.

Ron lachte. "Damit hätte er wohl Recht." Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Trotzdem, ich weiß nicht, ob das der beste Weg ist, mit deinen Gefühlen für Harry umzugehen."

"Sieh mal, bisher haben sie mir nur Schwierigkeiten und Streit bereitet", sagte Hermine. "Wenn ich sie nicht mehr hätte, könnten wir wieder beste Freunde sein, ohne dass es zu Eifersüchteleien kommt. Und ich könnte ... jemand besseres finden." Sie vermied es bei diesen Worten, Ron anzusehen, stattdessen hob sie ihren Krug und trank einen langen Zug.

Es hatte ihr schon eine längere Zeit gedämmert, spätestens nach ihrer Unterhaltung in den Kerkern: Ron war lieb, empathisch, hilfsbereit und witzig, oberdrein sah er auch noch gut aus. Mit anderen Worten, er war so, wie sie sich gewünscht hatte, dass Harry war. Und wenn sie dann endlich frei von ihrer Liebe zu ihm war ...

"Da ist was Wahres dran", sagte Ron nachdenklich. "Harry und du passt auf diese Weise einfach nicht zusammen, denke ich."

"Nein, überhaupt nicht", bestätigte sie.

Sie setzten gleichzeitig ihre Bierkrüge an, ein paar Augenblicke verstrichen, in denen nur das leise Gluckern ihrer Schlucke zu hören war.

"Schon wieder leer", stellte Ron überrascht fest und stellte seinen Krug ab.

"Du Säufer", grinste Hermine frech, obwohl sie ihren gerade ebenfalls geleert hatte.

Ron warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Fast Drei Uhr", stellte er fest. "Eine letzte Runde?"

"Gern", erwiderte sie. Sie fragte sich, ob Ron sie nachher einladen würde, wenn es ans Zahlen ging.

Nachdem ihre Krüge ein weiteres Mal aufgefüllt worden waren und der kleine, alte Kellner davongehuscht war, blickte Ron sie plötzlich ernst an.

"Du hast wirklich vor, das durchzuziehen, oder?", fragte er, mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Ungläubigkeit.

"Ja, allerdings", sagte Hermine. "Und es wird funktionieren."

Hoffe ich zumindest, dachte sie beklommen.

"Na dann", sagte Ron und hob seinen Krug. "Auf deinen Erfolg!"

Zwanzig Minuten später verließen sie die _Drei Besen_ und traten hinaus in einen kleinen Schneesturm.

Ron hatte tatsächlich alles gezahlt, trotz ihres nicht sehr überzeugenden Protests.

Noch mehr als das beeindruckte sie jedoch die Tatsache, dass er ihr, kaum waren sie aus der Tür getreten, seinen Mantel anbot.

"Nein, danke", rief sie über das Heulen des Windes hinweg. "Komm, wir sollten uns beeilen!"

Mit eingezogenen Köpfen stapften sie durch das Unwetter, der eisig kalte Wind schnitt ihnen ins Gesicht, während sie sich durch die wirbelnden Flocken kämpften. Hermine war froh über ihren neuen Mantel, der die meiste Kälte draußen hielt.

Trotzdem kam es ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis endlich in der Ferne die düster wirkende, dunkle Silhouette des Schlosses hinter einem weißen Vorhang auftauchte.

Völlig erschöpft zwangen sie sich die letzten Meter bergauf durch den mittlerweile knöchelhohen Schnee. Keuchend erreichten sie das Portal und stolperten völlig verfroren und durchnässt in die Eingangshalle.

"Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir das überleben!", japste Ron und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand.

"Ja ...", brachte Hermine nur hervor. Ihre Seiten stachen unangenehm und sie spürte ihr Gesicht nicht mehr.

Schweigend und fröstelnd liefen sie hintereinander her zum Gemeinschaftsraum, Hermine widerstand der Versuchung, Rons Hand zu nehmen.

Und doch wollte sie ihm noch irgendwie zeigen, wie sehr ihr das Date gefallen hatte und wie gern sie ihn mochte.

Verdammt, dachte sie, bald hast du deine Chance vertan.

In ihrem Kopf hatte sie es sich so leicht ausgemalt; sich einfach kurz zu ihm hinüber zu beugen, während sie versteckt in einer gemütlichen Ecke der _Drei Besen_ saßen, und ihre Lippen auf seine zu drücken ...

Vor dem Porträtloch hielt sie Ron zurück. "Warte kurz", sagte sie mit halb erstickter Stimme; überrascht sah er sie an.

"Ich ... ich fand es wirklich schön heute", sagte sie leise und versuchte, ihm so tief wie möglich in die Augen zu sehen.

"Ich auch", erwiderte er langsam und ein wenig verwirrt, so als wäre er sich nicht sicher, in welche Richtung das Ganze lief.

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Du bist wirklich ein toller Kerl, Ron Weasley", flüsterte sie und legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken.

Etwas zuckte in Rons Augen, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwiderte er ihren Blick. Dann huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht, er wich zurück.

"Nein, hör mal Hermine ..." Enttäuschung machte sich in ihr breit. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht?

"Ich will das auch glaub mir", sagte Ron rasch und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. "Aber ich - ich kann das nicht; nicht solange du noch Gefühle für Harry hast."

Hermine öffnete den Mund, doch er unterbrach sie.

"Nein, hör zu: ich glaube, wenn jemand diesen Trank hinbekommt, dann du. Also tu es, beende die Sache mit Harry, ein für allemal. Und dann gehöre ich voll und ganz dir." Er lächelte sie beinahe liebevoll an.

Verdammt, wieso musste er ausgerechnet jetzt so vernünftig sein?

Sie seufzte resigniert. "Du hast Recht, Ron, es ... es tut mir leid. Das hätte alles noch viel schlimmer machen können."

Er grinste. "Zum Glück ist wenigstens einer von uns vernünftig", sagte er zwinkernd.

Sie musste lachen. "Ja, zum Glück", erwiderte sie ironisch und knuffte ihn.

Nacheinander betraten sie das Porträtloch.

Ich werde diesen vermaledeiten Trank finden, dachte Hermine entschlossen und betrachtete Rons knackigen Hintern vor sich. Und dann ist es endlich so weit.


	24. Chapter 24

Ungeduldig trommelte Cho Chang mit ihren frisch lackierten Fingernägeln auf dem Marmor des Treppengeländers herum. Es war bereits zwei Minuten nach zehn und noch keine Spur von Fred.

Würde er etwa einen Rückzieher machen?

Würde sie noch Ewigkeiten herumstehen und warten, nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht auftauchte?

Sie bemerkte einen Schatten, wich gerade noch aus und drückte ihren Rücken an das Treppengeländer, um nicht mit jemandem zusammenzustoßen, der eilig in Richtung Hof lief. Sie sah ihm verärgert nach und überlegte sich gerade, etwas zu rufen, als sie sah, dass es Harry war.

Hatte er sie bemerkt?

Nun war sie heilfroh, dass Fred noch nicht da war; sie wusste nicht genau, wieso, aber mit ihm zusammen Harry über den Weg zu laufen wäre ihr unangenehm gewesen. Obwohl es zwischen ihnen seit langer Zeit aus war, empfand sie in solchen Situationen noch immer Schamgefühl, und gemessen an der Art und Weise, wie Harry ihr aus dem Weg ging, schien es ihm genauso zu ergehen.

"Hey, sorry, ich bin ein wenig zu spät."

Sie drehte sich um; Fred war soeben die Treppe heruntergekommen und sah besser aus denn je.

"Oh, hey, kein Problem", sagte sie und bemühte sich, nicht rot zu werden.

"Na dann, stürzen wir uns ins Abenteuer", witzelte er.

"Klar", sagte sie unsicher lächelnd und folgte ihm durch die Eingangshalle.

Drei Stunden später betraten sie die Halle wieder, die nun vollkommen verlassen war.

Sie hatten in Madam Puddifoot's gesessen, Kaffee getrunken, und nach einigen nervösen ersten Versuchen sogar eine recht angeregte Unterhaltung geführt. Alles in allem war es nicht das beste erste Date gewesen, doch man konnte es durchaus als nett bezeichnen.

Cho hatte es nach anfänglichem Unwohlsein ganz gut gefallen, ihr war einmal mehr aufgefallen, wie unglaublich lieb Fred sein konnte, und zudem musste sie sich eingestehen, selten einen besser aussehenden Jungen getroffen zu haben.

Soweit sie es einschätzen konnte, ging es ihm ähnlich, er war die ganze Zeit über nett und aufmerksam gewesen, hatte auch über ihre schlechtesten Witze gelacht und am Ende sogar zugelassen, dass sie seine Hand nahm.

Nun liefen sie also händchenhaltend über den kalten Marmorboden und ärgerten sich über das Wetter. Es hatte noch mehr zugezogen, mittlerweile stürmte es und der Schneefall war stärker geworden.

An der Treppe, an der er sie zuvor abgeholt hatte, blieb Fred stehen.

"Okay, dann ... ich hatte heute wirklich Spaß", sagte er und zum ersten Mal wirkte er nicht ausgelassen und selbstsicher, sondern ein wenig nervös.

"Ja ich auch", erwiderte Cho.

Ihr fiel auf, dass sie noch immer seine Hand hielt, keiner von ihnen schien sie als Erster zurückziehen zu wollen.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, Fred blickte ihr unverwandt in die Augen und schwieg. Langsam und unsicher hob sie den anderen Arm und legte ihn auf seine Schulter, dann, wie in Trance, zog sie ihn in eine Umarmung und ehe sie es sich versah ... lagen seine Lippen auf ihren.

Sie küssten sich.

Es war kein intensiver, dafür ein umso längerer Kuss, so als wollten sie ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit ziehen, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie danach tun sollten.

Als sie sich schließlich doch voneinander lösten, sah Cho, dass Fred rot angelaufen war und aus irgendeinem Grund nicht sehr glücklich aussah.

"Ich, äh ..." Er wirkte verwirrt, fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Hör mal, ich ... ich kann das nicht. Ich - ich dachte, ich kann's, aber es geht nicht. Bitte, sei nicht böse, es tut mir leid und ich weiß, dass -"

Cho hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Vor ihren Augen verschwamm sein gerötetes, peinlich berührtes Gesicht und Enttäuschung und Trauer trafen sie wie ein Schlag in den Magen.

Endlich hatte sie sich getraut ihn zu fragen, sie hatten ein Date gehabt und sich geküsst; alles schien so perfekt zu laufen und jetzt ...

"... ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, mir war nur nicht klar, dass, naja ...", fuhr Fred unsicher fort. "Ich ... ich liebe eine Andere", brachte er schließlich hervor. "Es - es tut mir leid."

Er sah sie mitfühlend an. "Cho?"

Sie antwortete noch immer nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur an, dann wandte sie sich langsam ab und schritt auf die Treppe zu.

"Cho? Was tust du? Ich - es tut mir leid!"

Doch sie ignorierte ihn und lief davon, Stufe für Stufe weg von dem, der ihr heute zum zweiten Mal das Herz gebrochen hatte, heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab und eine kalte Leere füllte ihre Brust.

Für die Dauer eines Augenblicks hatte sie sich glücklich gewähnt, war der Illusion erlegen, endlich wieder fühlen und vielleicht sogar lieben zu können; das erste Mal seit Cedric.

Denn seitdem hatte es für sie nur ein Loch in ihrem Herzen gegeben, ein Loch, das Harry für einen Wimpernschlag lang hatte füllen können. Nach ihm hatte sie versucht, es durch ihre Lust zu füllen, hatte sich jedes Mal, wenn sie sich allein fühlte, über ihren wildesten Fantasien befriedigt.

Doch nichts ersetzte das Gefühl von Zuneigung und Aufregung, das ihr so lange gefehlt hatte und das Fred ihr heute verschafft hatte.

Und jetzt ..., dachte sie bitter und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Jetzt bin ich wieder allein.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws angekommen, wimmelte sie Luna Lovegood ab und begab sich in den Schlafsaal.

Hier, in den kühlen Laken ihres Bettes, erschien ihr die Situation ein wenig erträglicher als zuvor, Angesicht in Angesicht mit Fred.

Sie trocknete ihre letzten Tränen und drehte sich auf die Seite, ein Gefühl der Frustration machte sich in ihr breit.

So schlimm ist es gar nicht, dachte sie. Immerhin hatte Fred schon am Anfang reinen Tisch gemacht, anstatt zuerst seinen Spaß mit ihr zu haben und dann einen Rückzieher zu machen, was zugegebenermaßen anständiger war, als sie es von vielen Jungs erwartete. Möglicherweise hatte sie auch ein wenig überreagiert, denn als sie nun darüber nachdachte, regte sich außer einem leisen Stich in ihrer Magengegend nichts.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dachte sie. Ich werde nie wieder jemanden so lieben wie Cedric.

Sie seufzte.

Cedric ... Ihre Fantasie nahm ihren Lauf, wie immer, wenn sie sich allein fühlte. Der Gedanke an Cedric ließ sie bereits wieder feucht zwischen den Beinen werden.

Wenn ich Fred schon nicht haben kann, dachte sie.

Es war mal wieder an der Zeit, sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verwöhnen.

Sie rappelte sich auf und zog die Vorhänge ihres Bettes zu, es war zwar niemand außer ihr im Raum, doch sie wollte nicht von jemandem entdeckt werden, der möglicherweise hereinkam.

Dann legte sie sich entspannt zurück und rief sich das eine Mal in Gedanken, als Cedric sie nachts im Schlafsaal besucht hatte.

_Seine dunkle Silhouette tauchte plötzlich neben ihrem Bett auf. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen legte er sich nackt zu ihr und küsste sie voller Liebe und Verlangen auf den Mund ..._

Rasch zog sie sich Pullover und Hose aus und warf sie ans Fußende, dann streifte sie sich BH und Höschen herunter und schmiss sie darauf.

Schließlich legte sie sich nackt in ihr Kissen zurück, spreizte die Beine und schloss die Augen.

_Cedric kniete vor ihr, sie betrachtete erregt seinen muskulösen Bauch und die definierten, harten Arme, mit denen er sanft ihre Beine auseinander zog. Sein Glied war bereits hart und stand ein wenig kurz, dafür umso breiter, unter seinen Lenden ab._

Begierig massierte sie ihren feuchten, harten Kitzler. Mit der anderen Hand knetete sie eine ihrer kleinen runden, nach vorn stehenden Brüste, deren Brustwarzen dunkel und geschwollen abstanden.

_Er beugte sich über sie und drückte ihr mit seinen vollen Lippen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Vorsichtig nahm er seinen Penis in die Hand und führte ihn in ihre feuchte Scheide ein ..._

Sie erhöhte den Druck ihrer Finger, umkreiste ihren Kitzler und rieb eine harte Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

_Langsam schob er sich zur Gänze in sie, bis sie unter dem Druck seines Schwanzes in sich aufkeuchte, dann bewegte er seine Hüften vor und zurück, sein Schwanz rieb ihre feuchte Muschi und ließ einen wohligen Schauer durch ihren Körper laufen._

Rasch ließ sie einen Finger in ihre Scheide gleiten und begann, sich leise schmatzend zu fingern, gleichzeitig drückte sie ihre Brust fester zusammen.

_Er richtete sich auf, zog ihre Beine nach oben, packte sie bei den Oberschenkeln und stieß tief in sie, dann nochmal und nochmal, seine Stöße wurden härter. Sie blickte ihm gleichzeitig erregt und erschrocken ins Gesicht, es war nicht länger Cedric, der sie nahm, sondern ein rau wirkender, breiter Mann, mit einem kantigen, und doch sehr attraktiven Gesicht._

_Sie wollte sich wehren, wollte diesen Fremden loswerden, doch sein harter Schwanz und seine festen, ruckartigen Stöße ließen sie aufstöhnen. So war es viel besser ..._

Ohne über ihre Fantasie nachzudenken stieß sie ihren Finger schneller als zuvor in ihre Muschi, die inzwischen gänzlich heiß und feucht war. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch die Vorstellung, von einem völlig Unbekannten hart genommen zu werden erregte sie unbeschreiblich.

_Schnell und gnadenlos rammte er seinen Schwanz in sie hinein, dann beugte er seinen muskelbepackten Körper nach vor und packte ihre Titten, knetete sie mit seinen festen Händen, dass es schmerzte. Ein Kribbeln jagte ihre Wirbelsäule hinauf, sie presste ihm ihr Becken entgegen und stöhnte._

Wie im Rausch schob sie einen weiteren Finger zwischen ihre nassen Schamlippen, nach einem kurzen Schmerz spürte sie, wie sich ihre Muschi dehnte und sie in den Orgasmus katapultierte, doch sie wollte mehr. Wie von selbst fand ihre andere Hand den Weg zwischen ihre Beine, unter ihre rechte und impulsiv drückte sie ihren Zeigefinger an den Eingang ihres Hinterns.

_Er zog seinen Schwanz aus ihr, drückte ihr die Oberschenkel fast bis an die Brust und drang forsch in ihren Anus ein, ein unglaublicher, ziehender Druck ließ sie aufschreien, eine Flutwelle aus Schmerz und Lust durchbebte ihren Körper._

Nach einem kurzer Ziehen schob sich ihr Finger in ihr Arschloch, sie erzitterte vor Geilheit und stöhnte unwillkürlich auf. Ihre rechte Hand fickte nun ihre Muschi, so schnell sie konnte und während die ersten Wellen des Höhepunktes sie schüttelten, bohrte sie ihren linken Zeigefinger noch tiefer in die enge Wärme ihres Arsches hinein. Ihre Lenden verglühten und schleuderten sie in ein schwarzes Nichts, mit bebenden Hüften warf sie sich auf dem Bett hin und her und verkrampfte jeden Muskel, sie wollte schreien, doch riss sich gerade noch zusammen, sie glaubte, vor purer Lust zu verbrennen.

_Er fickte sie unbarmherzig in ihr Arschloch, dann, als der Schmerz schon beinahe unerträglich war, ließ er von ihr ab, kniete sich rasch über sie, packte ihren Kopf im Nacken und drückte ihr seinen feuchten Schwanz ins Gesicht; warm und nass spritzte das Sperma heraus und bedeckte ihre Augen, ihre Nase, lief ihr in den Mund und auf die Titten._

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kehrte sie in ihr Bett zurück und blieb keuchend und verschwitzt in ihren Kissen liegen. Sie zog sich die Finger aus der Scheide und dem Anus und öffnete die Augen.

Oh mein Gott, dachte sie, sie spürte, wie ihre Lenden noch immer zitterten. Das war unglaublich geil!

Noch nie hatte sie einen so intensiven Orgasmus gehabt.

Ich glaube, ich habe gerade rausgefunden, worauf ich stehe, dachte sie und lächelte in sich hinein.


	25. Chapter 25

"Gute Nacht!", ertönte Harrys Stimme hinter dem Vorhang seines Himmelbettes.

"Nacht", erwiderten die gedämpften Stimmen von Dean, Seamus und Neville.

Ron schwieg und starrte an den dunklen Baldachin über ihm.

Er dachte darüber nach, was heute beinahe zwischen ihm und Hermine geschehen wäre.

Dass es einmal so weit kommen würde, dass er einen Kuss von ihr ausschlug, hätte er nicht gedacht.

Es war das Richtige, dachte er. Man hat ja gesehen, was mit ihr und Harry passiert ist.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es zwischen ihnen genauso schief gegangen wäre, doch jetzt, wo eine Affäre mit Hermine zum Greifen nahe schien, konnte er auch noch eine Weile warten und auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Das hätte nur Krach gegeben, überlegte er und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Wahrscheinlich wäre Hermine zwischen ihren Gefühlen für Harry und ihn so hin- und hergerissen gewesen, dass am Ende alles zerbrochen wäre. Ganz zu schweigen von Harrys und seiner Freundschaft.

Nein, wenn, dann musste er das richtig angehen. Sobald sie es geschafft hatte, den Trank zu brauen, und er war davon überzeugt, dass sie es schaffte, würde er ihr klar machen, was er heute erkannte hatte.

Denn so aufgeregt er vor ihrem Date gewesen war, so ernüchtert war er jetzt. Obwohl er befürchtet hatte, seine alten Gefühle für sie würden sofort wieder hervorbrechen, hatte sich in ihm während des gesamten Nachmittags mit ihr kein Fünkchen davon geregt.

Sein Magen tat keinen Satz, wenn er sie ansah, es kribbelte ihn nicht am ganzen Körper, wenn sie ihn berührte, es war absurd: kurz, nachdem er geglaubt hatte, sich wieder in sie zu verlieben, waren all diese Gefühle plötzlich verschwunden. Er hatte einen unglaublich witzigen, angenehmen Nachmittag verbracht und festgestellt, wie viel Spaß man mit Hermine tatsächlich haben konnte, doch mehr war es nicht.

Das Einzige, was geblieben war, war seine Lust auf sie. Umso schwerer war es für ihn gewesen, ihren Annäherungsversuchen zu widerstehen, doch er wusste, wenn es einmal so weit war, würde sich das Warten lohnen.

Warum fühle ich nichts mehr?, fragte er sich. Ich finde sie geil, aber sonst ...

Ob es an seiner gescheiterten Beziehung mit Lav lag, oder an Angelina, die ihn vor Begierde wahnsinnig machte, er konnte es nicht sagen, außerdem war ihm klar, dass für ihn nun Einiges einfacher sein würde.

Und solange es für sie auch nichts weiter bedeutet, kann es mir eigentlich egal sein, woran es liegt, dachte er.

Er war sich sicher, dass Hermine nun erst einmal auf unverpflichtenden Spaß aus war und nicht schon wieder etwas Ernsthaftes suchte.

Unter seiner Decke spürte er allmählich sein Glied hart werden.

Gerade, als er sich überlegte, auf die Toilette zu verschwinden, kam ihm eine verwegene Idee.

Wieso eigentlich nicht?, dachte er und grinste in sich hinein.

Zwar hatten sie morgen ein Quidditchspiel, vor dem er sich ausschlafen sollte, doch da es gegen Hufflepuff ging, konnte er auch ruhig eine Stunde später ins Bett gehen.

Zehn Minuten später schlich er die letzten Meter durch die eiskalten Korridore des schlafenden Schlosses.

Da er keinen Tarnumhang besaß, musste er sich höllisch vorsehen, nicht entdeckt zu werden, doch glücklicherweise war ihm noch keine Menschenseele begegnet. Wenige Augenblicke später stand er vor dem altbekannten Stück kahler Wand, gegenüber des Wandteppichs von Barnabas, dem Bekloppten.

Zeig mir den Raum, in dem Hermine und ich rumgemacht haben, dachte er angestrengt und lief nach links; öffne den Raum, in dem sie mir einen Lapdance gegeben hat. Nachdem er insgesamt dreimal hin- und hergelaufen war, schlug er die Augen auf und hoffte inständig, dass es funktioniert hatte.

Als er die verzierte Rosenholztür in der steinernen Wand vor ihm sah, spürte er ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln.

Er betrat den kleinen Raum, der noch genauso war, wie er ihn letzten Samstag nach seinem Treffen mit Hermine verlassen hatte. Das Bett und die beiden gemütlichen Sessel standen unberührt auf dem weichen Teppich, die zahllosen Bücher im Regal waren noch immer säuberlich geordnet und das bleiche Mondlicht tauchte den Raum in ein unwirkliches Licht.

Kurzerhand entzündete er die beiden Lampen, die neben dem Fenster hingen und schloss die samtenen Vorhänge, sodass nun ein gemütliches, flackerndes Licht im Raum herrschte.

"Na dann", sagte er lächelnd zu sich selbst.

Voller Vorfreude ging er zu dem großen Regal und suchte nach dem bekannten Cover von _Penny wird es hart besorgt_.

Obwohl, überlegte er, das kann ich mir noch oft genug ansehen. Mal schauen, was es hier sonst noch so gibt.

Da er keine Ahnung hatte, mit welchem der zahllosen anderen Bücher er anfangen sollte, zog er einfach das erste in der obersten Reihe hervor; ein sehr dickes, etwas älter wirkendes Exemplar mit dem vielversprechenden Titel _Das Einmaleins der Sex-Magie_.

Gespannt setzte er sich in einen der beiden Sessel und schlug es auf. Dem Inhaltsverzeichnis nach zu urteilen war es eine Sammlung der verschiedensten Zaubersprüche rund um Sex. Es gab Zauber für schnellere, langsamere oder stärkere Orgasmen, Zauber für sich selbst oder für den Partner und noch eine Menge andere von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, was sie bewirkten.

Noch immer war er erregt und wollte schnellstens seinen Druck loswerden, daher schlug er wahllos Seite 26, "Die helfende Hand" auf. Es war ein recht simpel aussehender Zauber, der ein beliebiges lebloses Objekt in eine Hand verwandeln sollte, die ihren Schöpfer befriedigte.

Kurzerhand fuhr er ein paarmal die schleifenförmige Bewegung nach, die auf der Seite abgebildet war, dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf eines der Sesselkissen und sagte: "_Manufacitis!_"

Das Kissen vibrierte, stieg in die Luft und schien zu schmelzen; langsam nahm es tatsächlich die Form einer zartgliedrigen, weiblichen Hand an, die täuschend echt aussah.

Gespannt blickte Ron sie an, einen Moment lang schwebte sie regungslos auf der Stelle, dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung und näherte sich seinem Schritt. Ohne Vorwarnung öffnete sie geschickt seine Hose und zog sie ihm samt der Unterhose herunter, sodass sein halbsteifes Glied entblößt war.

Grinsend lehnte sich Ron zurück und sah zu, wie die Hand mit weichem Griff seinen Schwanz umfasste und behutsam seine Vorhaut hoch und runter schob, was sich erstaunlich gut anfühlte.

Wenn ich mir jetzt noch eines dieser Sex-Bücher anschaue ..., schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

"Warte mal eben", sagte er und schob die Hand weg; zu seiner Überraschung gehorchte sie.

Er stand auf und suchte die Buchrücken nach etwas Ansprechendem ab.

_Junge wilde Hexen_, las er, daneben standen _Das Lesben-Haus_ und _Ms Hardwoods geheime Träume_.

Dass diese Titel immer so plump sein müssen, dachte er und suchte weiter. Vermutlich war das bei Pornographie so üblich.

Schließlich sprang ihm etwas ins Auge: _Wir ziehen uns für dich aus - 100 heiße Mädchen_.

Rasch zog er es aus dem Regal, ließ sich wieder im Sessel nieder und schlug es auf. Das Inhaltsverzeichnis war ziemlich nichtssagend; es war eine schlichte Aufreihung von Namen.

Er hob den Zauberstab und tippte die zartgliedrige Hand an, die regungslos auf dem Tisch lag, woraufhin sie sich erhob und wieder seinem Penis zuwandte, ihre weichen Finger umschlossen seinen Schaft und fuhren wieder langsam, aber fest an ihm auf und ab.

Ron schlug wahllos eine der vorderen Seiten des Buches auf. Sie war zur Gänze mit einem Bild bedruckt, auf dem sich eine blutjunge Hexe, kaum älter als er selbst, auf einem Sofa räkelte und ihm dabei keck entgegen lächelte. Sie war schlank, klein und hatte allem Anschein nach sehr pralle Brüste; der Titel verriet ihm, dass sie Amanda hieß. Mit ihrer weißen Bluse, dem kurzen, schwarzen Rock und den geflochtenen Zöpfen wirkte sie beinahe wie ein Schulmädchen.

Kaum, dass er sie ein paar Sekunden lang beobachtet hatte, begann sie sich auszuziehen, ganz wie der Buchtitel versprach.

Während er dabei zusah, wie sie sich lasziv ihren Klamotten bis auf die Unterwäsche entledigte, war seine magische Hand nicht untätig, sie rieb seinen Schaft in einer angenehmen Geschwindigkeit; nicht so schnell, dass er bald kommen würde und auch nicht zu langsam; seine Erregung steigerte sich in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus.

Bald schon war Amanda gänzlich nackt und präsentierte ihm ihre tatsächlich unverschämt riesigen, prallen Brüste, eine weibliche Hüfte und schlanke Beine, sowie glatt rasierte, zierliche Schamlippen, die sie nun provokant lächelnd massierte.

Eine Weile beobachtete er sie, wie sie es sich auf dem Sofa besorgte, dann blätterte er ein paar Seiten weiter, bis er auf ein Mädchen stieß, das ihm bekannt vorkam: Penelope.

Die ist ja nicht grade untätig, dachte er amüsiert und betrachtete sie kurz, wie sie sich nach alle Regeln der Kunst auszog und anschließend fingerte, dann durchstöberte er das Buch weiter.

Obwohl es immer der gleiche Ablauf war - die Mädchen zogen sich aus, präsentierten ihm ein wenig ihre Körper und fingen an, sich selbst zu befriedigen - faszinierte es ihn immer wieder aufs Neue.

Als er schließlich spürte, dass er sich dem Orgasmus näherte, klappte er das Buch zu, denn hierfür wollte er seiner Fantasie freien Lauf lassen.

Die verzauberte Hand war in seinem Geiste bereits zu Hermines geworden, es war nicht besonders schwer, sich vorzustellen, wie sie es ihm gerade besorgte.

_Hermine kniete nackt vor ihm und holte ihm mit ihrer zarten rechten Hand einen runter, ihre großen, vollen Brüste wippten dabei auf und ab. Ihre Handbewegung wurde schneller, sie wichste seinen Schwanz mit leichtem Druck und lächelte ihn erregt an; er sah, dass ihre kleinen Brustwarzen sich aufgestellt hatten._

Ein Zucken durchlief seine Lenden, gefolgt von dem angenehmen, anschwellenden Kribbeln, das seinen Orgasmus ankündigte.

_Sie verstärkte den Griff um seinen Schaft und bewegte seine Vorhaut nun noch schneller hoch und runter, gleichzeitig begann sie, mit der freien linken Hand ihre pralle Brust zu kneten._

_"Komm schon", flüsterte sie mit einem lustvollen Unterton. "Spritz' mir ins Gesicht, Ron!"_

Das Kribbeln breitete sich aus, es durchströmte seinen gesamten Körper, seine Arme krallten sich in die Sessellehnen, er drückte den Kopf nach hinten, stöhnte laut auf und spürte, wie ein brodelnder Strudel Wollust seine Lenden schüttelte; Schub um Schub zuckte er nach vorn und ergoss sich über die zartgliedrige Hand, die seinen Schwanz mit festem Griff umschlossen hielt.

Erleichtert lehnte er im Sessel und atmete tief durch.

Mann, war das geil, dachte er.

Die Hand hatte nicht aufgehört, seinen Schaft hoch und runter zu reiben, was ein merkwürdig angenehmes Ziehen im Lendenbereich verursachte.

"Du kannst aufhören", sagte er. Abermals gehorchte sie aufs Wort, ließ seinen Schwanz los und erstarrte in der Luft. Sie war über und über mit Sperma verschmiert, auch auf dem Tisch und auf seinem Penis selbst waren ein paar Spritzer gelandet.

"_Tergeo_", sagte Ron und sog alles mit seinem Zauberstab auf, dann stupste er ihn gegen die Hand.

"Danke, ich bin fertig", sagte er, da er nicht wusste, worauf sie reagieren würde. Tatsächlich gehorchte sie ein weiteres Mal seinem Wunsch und löste sich in Schlieren auf, die sich in einem größer werdenden Wirbel wieder zu dem flauschigen Kissen formten, das schließlich mit einem leisen Plumps auf den Boden fiel.

Zufrieden räumte er es an seinen Platz zurück, ebenso wie die beiden Bücher, dann verließ er den Raum.

In den dunklen Korridoren der nächtlichen Schule war zum Glück noch immer niemand in seiner Nähe unterwegs und so gelangte er unbescholten zum Schlafsaal zurück.

Leise schlich er sich zu seinem mondbeschienenen Bett und kroch unter die Decke.

Am liebsten wäre er morgen geradewegs wieder in "seinen" Raum gegangen und hätte sich sämtliche Bücher angesehen, doch er hatte nicht vor, sich ab sofort jede Nacht hinauszuschleichen.

Diese Sex-Zauber könnten noch richtig interessant werden, überlegte er. Und wie es aussieht, hab ich ein gewisses Talent dafür.


	26. Chapter 26

"Draco, hör nicht auf! Oh mein Gott, hör doch nicht auf! Mach weiter!"

Draco lag bäuchlings auf den weichen Laken ihres Doppelbetts, den Kopf zwischen Pansys rundlichen Schenkeln. Sie waren beide nackt, gerade noch hatte er sie zwischen ihren Beinen geküsst, nun blickte er sie verschmitzt von unten an. Er liebte es, sie zu reizen, so auch jetzt.

"Draco!", stöhnte sie ungeduldig.

Er lachte leise, dann umfasste er wieder ihre glatten, weichen Beine und küsste sie auf ihre feucht glänzende Scheide.

Sie stöhnte auf, er küsste und saugte weiter an ihrem harten Kitzler herum und genoss ihren einzigartigen Geschmack. Seine Zunge glitt zwischen ihre vollen Schamlippen und leckte auf und ab, er spürte, wie ihre Schenkel neben seinem Kopf erzitterten; mit ihren kleinen Händen drückte sie begierig auf seinen Hinterkopf und presste ihn gegen ihre nasse Scheide. Er kam der Aufforderung nur allzu gerne nach, schob seine Zunge noch ein Stück weiter heraus und drang mit ihrer Spitze in ihr weiches, heißes Fleisch ein, wo er sie auf und ab bewegte.

"Oh Gott!" Pansy erbebte und packte seinen Kopf fester, er leckte sie, so schnell er konnte, warme Flüssigkeit benetzte seinen Mund und lief ihm über das Kinn.

"Draco, nimm mich! Bitte!", stöhnte Pansy mit hoher Stimme. Bewusst langsam ließ er von ihr ab, richtete sich auf die Knie und wischte sich den Mund ab.

"Bist du dir sicher?", raunte er leise.

"Ja! Ja!", flehte Pansy und spreizte ihre rundlichen Beine noch ein wenig weiter.

Genüsslich streichelte er die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel, dann setzte er die Spitze seines harten Penis' an ihre feuchte Öffnung und rieb ihn an ihrem geschwollenen Kitzler.

"Worauf wartest du?", keuchte sie und schob ihm ihr kurviges Becken entgegen. "Fick mich!"

Draco grinste, umfasste seinen Schwanz, zog die Vorhaut zurück und ließ ihn so langsam er konnte in ihre enge Muschi gleiten, die ihn Stück für Stück aufnahm und zusammendrückte.

Sie schnappten beide nach Luft, als er zur Gänze in sie eingedrungen war; ihre heiße, nasse Enge trieb sein Verlangen ins Unendliche, denn obwohl sie seit einiger Zeit Sex hatten war Pansy noch immer unglaublich eng. Einen Moment lang verharrte er in ihr und sah sie nur an, dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus, packte kurzerhand ihre Schenkel, zog sein Becken zurück und stieß kräftig zu.

"Oh Gott!", schrie sie angesichts seines plötzlichen Ungestüms auf, was ihn nur noch mehr anspornte; schnell und tief stieß er wieder und wieder in sie hinein, ihr nasses Inneres presste seinen Schwanz zusammen, rieb seine Eichel und seinen Schaft; ein lustvolles Keuchen entfuhr ihr bei jedem Stoß, das seine Begierde steigerte.

Wie von selbst zuckten seine Hüften vor und zurück und versenkten seinen Schwanz immer wieder vollständig in ihrer heißen Muschi, Pansy lag mit durchgedrücktem Rücken da, ihren niedlichen, molligen Bauch nach oben gedrückt, ihre Hände krallten sich in die seidenen Laken und ihre kleinen, runden Brüste wippten im Takt mit. Kurze Zeit später wurde Ihr Keuchen zu einem andauernden Stöhnen, sie stieß ihm ihr Becken ruckartig entgegen, umschlang ihn mit ihren Beinen und presste ihn an sich.

Er beugte sich vor, packte ihre Hüften und rammte seinen Schwanz so schnell er konnte in sie, seine Eichel schien wund gerieben zu werden und seine Bauchmuskeln brannten, doch er ignorierte sie und fickte Pansy so hart er konnte; schmatzend und spritzend versenkte er sich in ihr, während ihr Stöhnen zu einem Schrei anschwoll.

"Oooh, ogott, ogott! Oh Gott! Ja!", kreischte sie auf, ihre Muschi zog sich noch enger um seinen Schwanz und er spürte sie unter sich unkontrolliert zucken, doch er hielt sie unverändert gepackt und vögelte sie mit geschlossenen Augen noch schneller als zuvor, ihre Lenden rammten sich gegeneinander und in ihm schwoll der Orgasmus an.

Pansy krallte ihre Nägel in seinen Hintern und schrie nochmals auf, glühende Lust erfüllte ihn und explodierte in seinem Schwanz, so tief er konnte rammte er ihn Schub um Schub in die heiße, nasse Enge und ergoss sich in ihr.

Erschöpft verharrten sie einige Zeit lang so, ein dünner Schweißfilm hatte sich auf Dracos Rücken gebildet und Pansy lag mit rotem Gesicht und zerzausten Haaren noch immer schwer atmend unter ihm.

Beide schwiegen, so als wären sie nach diesem unglaublichen Orgasmus noch nicht ganz in die Wirklichkeit zurückgekehrt, dann zog Draco langsam seinen erschlaffenden Penis aus ihrer vor Sperma triefenden Scheide und säuberte sie beide.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete er die gespreizten Beine seiner Freundin, ihre feucht glänzenden, vollen Schamlippen, zwischen denen nun ihre kleine, von seinem Glied gedehnte Öffnung zu sehen war, darunter ihre zarte, rosafarbene Rosette.

Wie eng es da drin sein muss, schoss es ihm unwillkürlich durch den Kopf.

"Sag mal, Schatz...", begann er und überlegte, wie er seine Frage am besten formulieren sollte.

"Ja?", antwortete sie mit weicher Stimme und zog ihn zu sich hinunter.

Er legte sich neben sie und ließ es zu, dass sie sich an ihn kuschelte und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte.

"Würdest du ... ich meine, wäre es okay für dich, es mal ... naja, sozusagen 'von hinten' zu machen?"

Pansy schwieg eine Weile, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam.

"Nein", erwiderte sie dann. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das schön fände."

"Natürlich ist es schön", widersprach er ihr enttäuscht. "Ich habe gehört -"

"Wieso fragst du mich überhaupt, wenn du es sowieso durchsetzen willst?", unterbrach Pansy ihn.

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an, sie wirkte empört.

"Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen 'geil für dich' und 'schön'", sagte sie, wobei sie die Wörter mit ihren Fingern in Anführungszeichen setzte.

"Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob es dir nicht auch gefällt", warf er ein. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so vehement dagegen sein würde.

"Das tut es nicht", sagte sie bestimmt und rappelte sich auf.

"Aber -", setzte er an.

"Nichts aber!", unterbrach sie ihn unwirsch und zog sich an. "Du kannst mich alles fragen, das weißt du, aber dann respektier' auch bitte meine Antwort."

"Das mache ich doch", sagte er wütend. "Ich wollte dir nur klar machen, dass man manche Dinge ausprobieren muss, bevor man weiß, ob -"

"Sag Bescheid, wenn du dir das aus dem Kopf geschlagen hast", fiel sie ihm abermals ins Wort und stapfte zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, die mit einem sanften Knirschen auseinander glitt.

"Was soll das denn?", rief er ihr empört hinterher, doch sie ignorierte ihn und trat aus dem versteckten Zimmer hinaus, hinter ihr schloss sich die steinerne Geheimtür.

Frustriert ließ er sich ins Bett zurückfallen.

Ihm war klar gewesen, dass sie nicht gerade begeistert sein würde, aber so zu reagieren war völlig überzogen.

Frauen, dachte er kopfschüttelnd. Man weiß nie, wann sie explodieren.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich wieder einkriegen würde, doch andererseits bedeutete das auch, dass er wohl nie das ausprobieren konnte, was er sich wünschte.

Natürlich dachte er nicht im Traum daran, Schluss zu machen, dafür war ihre Beziehung viel zu gut. Anfangs hatte er nicht wirklich etwas empfunden, doch mittlerweile war Pansy ihm mit ihrer weichen, liebevollen Art ans Herz gewachsen; zudem war sie entgegen seinem ersten Eindruck sehr intelligent, anders als viele der Freundinnen seiner Mitschüler.

Nein, sich von ihr zu trennen brächte er nicht über sich, soviel stand fest.

Nun, es gibt ja auch noch andere Optionen, dachte er bei sich.

Seufzend stand er auf, las seine Kleider vom Boden und zog sich an.

Es war Sonntag, das Quidditch-Training war vorbei und es regnete vermutlich immer noch, daher würde er den restlichen Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen.

Im fiel ein, dass gerade ein Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Hufflepuff stattfinden musste; kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, noch hinunter zu laufen und auf eine hoffentlich saftige Niederlage von Potters Team zu hoffen, doch da das vermutlich ohnehin nicht passieren würde, entschloss er sich, seine Zeit sinnvoller zu verbringen.

Zabini, Nott und er hatten sich seit einigen Wochen die Zeit damit vertrieben, ein weiteres geheimes Zimmer zu planen, ähnlich dem, dass er bereits für sich und Parvati konstruiert hatte.

Die Idee dahinter war eigentlich recht simpel: man entfernte unbemerkt ein Stück Felsen hinter der steinernen Wand des Schlafsaals, legte einen unaufspürbaren Ausdehnungszauber darüber und musste dann nur noch die Feinarbeit verrichten und für Mobiliar sorgen. Letzteres war kein Problem, da sie alle über genügend finanzielle Mittel verfügten.

Die Schwierigkeit dabei war eher, den Eingang mit einem geschickten Mechanismus zu sichern, der schnellen Eintritt gewährleistete, aber gleichzeitig für Außenstehende nicht zu entdecken war.

Im Falle ihres "Liebeszimmers", wie Pansy es nannte, war das ein verborgener Knopf unter Dracos Bettkasten, der die Mauer auseinander gleiten ließ.

Doch für das Zimmer, das sie nun planten, hatte er sich in den Kopf gesetzt, es mit einem Zauber zu sichern.

Wie das funktionierte, wusste er ungefähr, doch bisher waren all seine Versuche gescheitert. Er übte sich seit Wochen darin, ein kleines Kästchen so zu verzaubern, dass man es nur mit dem richtigen Spruch öffnen konnte, was ihm jedoch noch nicht einmal ansatzweise gelungen war.

Zeit für einen neuen Versuch, dachte er entschlossen.

Er zog seine Krawatte fest, trat vor den Ausgang des Raums und murmelte: "_Homenum revelio_."

Dieser nützliche, kleine Zauber verriet ihm, dass sich gerade niemand in der Nähe befand und die Luft somit rein war.

Rasch drückte er seine Handfläche auf den Schalter in der Wand, den auch Pansy zuvor betätigt hatte; der Stein teilte sich und öffnete ihm den Zugang zum Schlafsaal. Kaum, dass er hindurch getreten war, glitt die versteckte Tür wieder zu.

Er drehte sich um und betrachtete prüfend das Stück Wand, durch das er eben den Raum verlassen hatte.

Wenn man Bescheid wusste und genau hinsah, konnte man trotz aller Verbergungszauber feine Linien zwischen den Steinen erahnen, die die Existenz der Tür verrieten.

Für seine Mitschüler war sie natürlich unsichtbar, doch ein findiger Zauberer, der zudem wusste, wonach er suchen musste ... Was ihr Liebeszimmer betraf, war das nicht weiter schlimm, doch der Raum, den sie nun planten, sollte ein Versteck für ihre Sammlung schwarzmagischer Objekte werden, die zurzeit eher provisorisch bei _Borgin & Burkes_ im Hinterzimmer lagerte. Und falls jemand diese entdecken sollte, konnte das fatale Folgen haben.

Während er die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf lief, kehrten seine Gedanken zu Pansy zurück.

Er hoffte, dass sie sich innerhalb einiger Tage wieder versöhnen würden, denn - auch wenn er das natürlich nie offen zugegeben hätte - wenn er nicht jeden Tag mit ihr reden und sie im Arm halten konnte, fühlte er sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise leer.

Das nächste Mal stelle ich es geschickter an, dachte er und betrat das grünlich beleuchtete Zimmer unter dem See, in dem Nott und Zabini bereits warteten.

Hoffentlich nimmt sie es dann ein wenig besser auf.

Schluss damit, sagte er sich entschieden. Um Pansy konnte er sich auch später noch Gedanken machen.

Jetzt waren andere Dinge wichtiger.


	27. Chapter 27

Gähnend schlug Hermine das schwere Buch auf, das den Titel _Das kleine Handbuch der Liebestränke_ trug.

Von wegen 'klein', dachte sie und überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis.

Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden der Bibliothek, da kein Sessel mehr frei gewesen war, neben sich einen Stapel Bücher, die sie bereits durchgegangen war und dahinter einen weitaus höheren mit denen, die sie noch lesen musste.

Obwohl es ein verregneter Sonntagnachmittag war, saßen kaum andere Schüler in der Bibliothek, da gerade das Spiel von Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff stattfand. Sie hatte die Gelegenheit, ungestört zu sein, prompt beim Schopf ergriffen, denn es war nicht gerade einfach, Buch um Buch zum Thema Liebestränke zu wälzen, wenn ständig jemand in der Nähe war, der sie damit entdecken könnte.

Daher hatte sie sich nun kurzerhand mit einer Auswahl an Büchern, die in Frage kamen, in eine stille Ecke zurückgezogen - die Sektion _Wahrsagen und Traumdeutung_ \- wo sie nun vollkommen allein war.

Routiniert ging sie das verblichene Inhaltsverzeichnis des Buches durch, die meisten der Tränke kannte sie schon in- und auswendig aus anderen Büchern.

_Amortentia_, _Ardortum_, _einfache Gegenmittel_ ... nichts, was ihr in irgendeiner Form helfen konnte.

Konnte es sein, dass sie sich täuschte und es einen Abneigungstrank einfach nicht gab?

Es muss ihn doch geben, dachte sie frustriert. So schwer kann es doch nicht sein, einfach die gegenteilige Wirkung zu erzielen ...

Ein Geistesblitz schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie wusste auf einmal, was sie brauchte. Sie musste es nur noch finden.

Wenige Augenblicke später sprang es ihr ins Auge: _Starke Gegenmittel - Seite 269_.

Freudig erregt schlug sie die Seite auf.

_Die stärksten Gegenmittel (Vorsicht: nur in Notsituationen und von erfahrenen Trankmeistern anzuwenden)_, las sie.

Darunter stand eine Auflistung einer Hand voll Tränke, von denen sie sich bald für den stärksten entschied:

_Liebestrank-Umkehrer: nur in Notsituationen gegen die stärksten Liebestränke anwenden!_

_Der Umkehrer blockiert die Wirkung jedes beliebigen Liebestrankes umgehend und wandelt dessen Effekte so lange er wirkt ins Gegenteilige um. Bei Einnahme, ohne unter Einfluss eines solchen Trankes zu stehen, kann Gefühlskälte oder sogar Abneigung gegen die betreffende Person entstehen._

_Achtung: nicht zur dauerhaften Anwendung gedacht! Andernfalls kann die Wirkung nach dem Absetzen kippen!_

Unter diesen Zeilen war das Rezept abgedruckt.

Sie überflog die Anweisungen kurz; wie alle Gegenmittel war es anscheinend relativ simpel zu brauen und vermutlich innerhalb weniger Minuten fertig zu stellen.

Die Wirkung kann kippen ... Was soll das denn heißen?, überlegte sie.

Ihr Plan war es tatsächlich gewesen, den Trank dauerhaft anzuwenden. Ihre Gefühle für Harry würden "blockiert" werden und übrig bliebe ihre Freundschaft, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Der Warnhinweis ließ sie allerdings zögern.

Was, wenn ich anfange, ihn zu hassen?, dachte sie erschrocken.

Das hatte sie nicht bedacht, doch nun war sie zu weit gekommen, um aufzugeben. Außerdem konnte sie den Trank jederzeit wieder absetzen.

Sie markierte die Seite mit einem Eselsohr, dann rappelte sie sich auf und machte sich daran, die übrigen Bücher wieder einzuräumen.

Sie beschloss, das Buch heimlich mitzunehmen, da es Madam Pince vermutlich ohnehin nicht gestatten würde, zudem hatte sie keine Lust, sich für die Ausleihe eines solchen Buches rechtfertigen zu müssen.

Glücklicherweise schaffte sie es, ohne erwischt zu werden, und so machte sie sich schnurstracks in Richtung der Kerker davon. Professor Slughorn bot seinen Schülern der oberen Jahrgangsstufen an, jederzeit ein kleines Tranklabor neben dem Klassenzimmer zu benutzen, um in ihrer Freizeit für den UTZ zu üben.

Als sie am Fuß der Treppe in der Eingangshalle angelangt war, hörte sie plötzlich den Lärm einer großen Menschenmenge von draußen näher kommen.

Singt da jemand?, fragte sie sich verwundert, als sie genauer hinhörte.

Wenige Augenblicke später wurde das Portal aufgestoßen und Massen an rot-gold-gekleideten Schülern strömten unter ohrenbetäubendem Gesang herein.

_"Weasley ist unser King!"_, grölte es aus hundert Kehlen, während der nicht abreißende Zug aus Gryffindors sich nach und nach in der Eingangshalle versammelte. Plötzlich entdeckte sie Ron, der von mehreren Leuten auf den Schultern herein getragen wurde, gefolgt von Harry, dem dieselbe Ehre zuteil wurde. Rasch huschte sie durch die schwere Holztür neben ihr, die zu den Kerkertreppen führte, bevor sie jemand entdecken konnte.

Hoffentlich hat niemand bemerkt, dass ich gar nicht da war, dachte sie und stieg zügig die groben Steintreppen hinunter.

Mit jeder Stufe wurde es kühler, die Wände wiesen hier und da ein wenig Moos oder feuchte Flecken auf und da es zusehends dunkler wurde, waren in regelmäßigen Abständen orange flackernde Fackeln an der Mauer angebracht.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf das Buch in ihrer Hand. Voller Ungeduld nahm sie die letzten Stufen und fand sich in einem langen, steinernen Gang wieder, in dem sie sich nach rechts wandte und in Richtung Klassenzimmer entlang eilte.

Als sie die morsche Holztür erreicht hatte, die im schummrigen Licht einer einzigen Fackel am Ende des Ganges lag, betete sie inständig, dass Snape nicht gerade eine Stunde vorbereitete, dann drückte sie die eiserne Klinke nach unten und betrat den Kerker.

Ein paar wenige Fackeln und Kerzen verbreiteten ihren flackernden Schein durch das Steingewölbe, in dem rund zehn Tische in gleichmäßigen Reihen den Großteil des Raumes einnahmen. An der hinteren Wand befand sich ein gewaltiges Regal, dessen unzählige Fächer und Schubladen fein säuberlich beschriftet waren und alle nur erdenklichen Zutaten enthielten. Rechts und links an den Wänden waren, ähnlich wie in ihrem Klassenzimmer, allerlei Gefäße mit schleimigem, undefinierbarem Inhalt befestigt, hie und da erkannte man ein totes Tier oder seltsame Pflanzen, die in dicker, glänzender Flüssigkeit schwebten.

Die Kopfseite des Raumes wurde zur Gänze von einer riesigen, dunkelgrünen Kreidetafel eingenommen, die voll mit Notizen von Schülern oder Lehrern war, davor waren auf einem breiten Pult mehrere Dutzend verschiedene Kessel aufgereiht.

Hermine setzte sich an einen der Tische in der ersten Reihe und schlug das Buch auf, um herauszufinden, was sie alles zur Zubereitung des Tranks brauchen würde.

Wie sich herausstellte, war das Gegenmittel trotz seiner simplen Anleitung um Einiges komplizierter, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Zwar benötigte man nur wenige Zutaten, doch diese mussten in exakten Verhältnissen und Zeitabständen hinzugefügt werden, zudem waren mehrere recht komplizierte Zauber notwendig.

Hoffentlich bekomme ich das hin, dachte sie ein wenig bang.

Sie wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, wenn das Brauen fehlschlug, es gab Tränke, bei denen das verheerende Folgen haben konnte, von Explosionen bis hin zu Verätzungen war alles möglich.

Sie atmete tief durch, band ihr Haar rasch zu einem Zopf zusammen und straffte sich.

Ruhig Blut, sagte sie sich selbst. Du schaffst das.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie den richtigen Kessel und alles Notwendige herausgesucht und vorbereitet hatte, nicht zuletzt, da sie jede Zutat exakt abwiegen musste. Dann gab sie das Wasser hinzu, entzündete ein schwaches Feuer darunter und begann schließlich mit der Zubereitung.

Nach einiger Zeit brodelte bereits eine leicht violette Flüssigkeit im Kessel, die zu ihrer Freude genau der Beschreibung des Rezepts entsprach.

Es folgte ein umständlicher Zauber, den sie jedoch auf Anhieb so schaffte, dass ihr Gebräu den dunklen Blauton annahm, der gefordert war.

Erleichtert wischte sie sich das feuchte Gesicht ab und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

Der dünne Rauch, der beständig von ihrem Kessel aufstieg, hatte unter der Decke bereits kleine Schwaden gebildet und machte die Luft im Kerker noch stickiger, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Davon ließ sie sich jedoch nicht stören, entschlossen wie selten zuvor arbeitete sie sich Stück für Stück durch die Anweisungen des Rezepts.

Bis zum letzten Absatz stellte die Zubereitung auch kein Problem mehr da, innerhalb weniger Minuten gab sie die letzten Zutaten hinzu und erhitzte schließlich den Kessel mit einem energischen Wink ihres Zauberstabs so stark, dass der inzwischen dickflüssige, schwarze Inhalt zu blubbern begann.

Argwöhnisch betrachtete sie das teerähnliche Gebräu und verzog den Mund.

Na, wenn ich das trinken soll, danke nein, dachte sie angeekelt.

Rasch überflog sie noch einmal die Rezeptur, doch soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, hatte sie alles richtig gemacht.

Sie las den letzten, kurzen Absatz:

_Um die volle Wirkung zu entfalten, ist eine magische Purifikation mittels _Aphroditum Finalum_ notwendig (s. dazu S. 879 ff, verwendete Zauber)._

Sie schlug die Seite auf, und fand die Anweisungen für den benötigten Zauber.

Okay, jetzt geht's ums Ganze, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie holte tief Luft, nahm ihren Zauberstab locker in die Hand und richtete ihn auf das brodelnde Gemisch.

Wie beschrieben vollführte sie eine komplexe Schlenkbewegung, dann einen kurzen, präzisen Stich und sagte laut: "_Aphroditum!_"

Ein glühend roter Blitz sprang von der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs in den Kessel über und ließ die zähflüssige Masse grell aufleuchten, dann zischte es bedrohlich und weißer Dampf stieg in großen Wolken daraus auf.

Erschrocken trat Hermine einen Schritt zurück und betete, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte und sie soeben nicht ihre Arbeit der letzten Stunden zunichte gemacht hatte.

Die Schwaden verzogen sich und sie blickte zweifelnd in den Kessel; glatt und dünnflüssig lag eine moosgrüne Oberfläche vor ihr, in der sich ihr glänzendes, rotwangiges Gesicht spiegelte.

Sie atmete erleichtert aus und musste plötzlich grinsen.

"Geschafft", sagte sie triumphierend zu sich selbst und nahm den Kessel vom Feuer.

Solange der Trank abkühlte, räumte sie ihren Arbeitsplatz auf und bereitete eine Palette unzerbrechlicher Glasfläschchen vor, ein jedes so groß wie ein Lippenstift.

Laut Anweisungen reichte ein einziger, kleiner Schluck, um die Wirkung zwei Tage lang anhalten zu lassen, das bedeutete, dass ihr eines der Fläschchen für mindestens eine Woche reichen würde.

Als der Kessel so weit erkaltet war, dass sie ihn problemlos anfassen konnte, befüllte sie die Ampullen eine nach der anderen, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, nichts zu verschütten, und schob sie dann in einen kleinen Beutel, den sie in ihrem Koffer verstauen würde.

Das letzte der kleinen Glasfläschchen hielt sie prüfend gegen das gedimmte Licht der Kerkerfackeln. Es schimmerte dunkelgrün und war leicht durchsichtig; es wirkte ein wenig wie flüssiges Moos.

Also dann, dachte sie nervös.

Sie hatte alles richtig gemacht; es konnte nichts schiefgehen, wenn sie den Zaubertrank jetzt zu sich nahm. Trotzdem schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie das Fläschchen mit zitternder Hand an den Mund setzte und den ersten Schluck nahm.

Die warme Flüssigkeit rann ihre Kehle hinunter und jagte ihr vor Anspannung eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Bitte lass es funktionieren, dachte sie bang.

Sie zählte ihre Atemzüge und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

Bei dreißig angelangt atmete sie tief durch und richtete sämtliche Gedanken auf eine Person: Harry.

Sie sah ihn direkt vor sich, wie er sie verschmitzt angrinste und sich durch die verstrubbelten schwarzen Haare fuhr.

Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Ihr wurde schlagartig klar, wie sehr sie Harrys Gegenwart vermisste, wie sehr es ihr fehlte, mit ihm über alles zu reden, die Abende mit ihm und Ron gemeinsam zu verbringen ...

Plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis, dass dies alles war, was sie wollte.

Kein aufgeregtes Kribbeln jagte durch ihre Magengegend, wenn sie an ihn dachte, kein wohliger Schauer erfasste sie und weckte das Bedürfnis, in seinen Armen zu liegen.

Das Einzige, was sie fühlte, war Bedauern. Sie sehnte sich nach der alten Zeit zurück, als sie beste Freunde gewesen waren und ihre Welt noch in Ordnung war.

Mehr will ich nicht, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Oh mein Gott, dachte sie aufgeregt, es funktioniert!

Ihre Gefühle für Harry waren tatsächlich innerhalb der letzten Minute verschwunden, als hätten sie nie existiert. Unwillkürlich musste sie vor Glück und Erleichterung grinsen.

Ich hab es geschafft!, jubelte sie innerlich.

Von nun an würde sich alles zum Besten wenden.

Sie war wieder sie selbst, frei, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und sich neu zu verlieben.

Sie stopfte den Kessel unter den Tisch, packte rasch ihre Sachen zusammen und eilte so schnell sie konnte zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Ron musste das sofort erfahren.

Doch auf dem Weg kamen ihr erste Zweifel; ihr wurde klar, dass sie nicht wusste, wie er reagieren würde. Zwar hatte er gesagt, _dann gehöre ich ganz dir_, doch was bedeutete das?

Überrascht bemerkte sie, dass ihr Herz ein wenig schneller klopfte, je näher sie dem Gemeinschaftsraum kam; als sie schließlich durch das Porträtloch kroch, war sie noch nervöser als zuvor.

Dahinter war es ungewöhnlich laut, das gesamte Quidditchteam sowie zahlreiche andere Schüler standen im Raum verteilt, redeten und lachten, die meisten hielten ein Butterbier in den Händen, was gewiss zur ausgelassenen Stimmung beitrug.

Hermine ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen, doch weit und breit war keine Spur von Rons rotem Haarschopf.

"Hermine", rief Ginny von der anderen Seite des Raumes her und schob sich durch die Menge.

"Was für ein Spiel, hm?", fragte sie freudestrahlend, als sie zu ihr durchgedrungen war.

"Ich hab's mir um ehrlich zu sein nicht angesehen", gab Hermine zu. "Ich war -" Sie hielt kurz inne und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung.

"... in der Bibliothek?", beendete Ginny den Satz und zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ja, genau", log Hermine erleichtert. Vielleicht würde sie Ginny irgendwann einweihen, doch zuerst wollte sie es Ron erzählen.

Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, wie sie Ginny bei ihrer letzten Begegnung angeschnauzt hatte.

"Übrigens, tut mir leid, dass ich neulich so ... zickig war", sagte sie schnell.

Das tat es tatsächlich, und alles nur, weil Ginny sich mit Harry getroffen hatte.

Wieso hat mich das überhaupt jemals gekümmert?, dachte sie.

"Ach, schon vergessen", sagte Ginny fröhlich. "Wir haben dich ja auch ein wenig aufgezogen." Sie leerte ihr Butterbier und stellte es auf den Tisch neben sie.

"Das Spiel war der Wahnsinn", sagte sie dann und ihre Augen leuchteten.

"Ähm, tut mir leid Ginny, ich muss noch dringend einen Brief verschicken", schwindelte Hermine schnell, ehe sie zu einer ausschweifenden Erzählung ansetzen konnte.

"Erzähl es mir bei Gelegenheit, ja?"

"Oh, okay", sagte Ginny und das Leuchten verschwand aus ihrem Blick.

"Ach, apropos, heute Abend findet hier eine kleine Party statt, kommst du?"

"Mal sehen", entgegnete Hermine ausweichend; sie hatte eigentlich keine große Lust auf eine Menge betrunkener Quidditch-Fans.

"Also, bis dann."

"Ja, bis heute Abend", gab Ginny zurück.

Hermine eilte die Turmstufen hinauf und der Lärm von unten verklang nach und nach.

Im Schlafsaal selbst war es angenehm ruhig, da sich vermutlich alle außer ihr schon in Partystimmung brachten.

Erleichtert legte sie sich auf ihr Himmelbett, und schloss die Augen.

Endlich war es soweit.

Ein wenig bedauerlich war es, dass sie Ron noch nicht gefunden hatte, doch eigentlich war es vermutlich besser.

So konnte sie in aller Ruhe darüber nachdenken, wie ihr Treffen mit ihm verlaufen würde und sich zurechtlegen, wie sie es ihm am besten erzählte.

Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich zu dieser Party gehen, überlegte sie.

Ein paar Butterbier, ausgelassene Siegerstimmung und die Nachricht, dass sie nichts mehr für Harry empfand - Rons Reaktion war dann eigentlich klar.

Sie malte sich aus, wie sie ihn ein wenig abseits zog, ihm die Arme um den Hals legte und ihr Gesicht dem seinen näherte, bis sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten. Und dann ...

Lust wallte in ihr auf und trieb ihr ein Kitzeln in den Schritt; sie lächelte in sich hinein.

Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich schon lange Zeit nicht mehr befriedigt hatte, ohne an Harry zu denken.

Rasch warf sie ihren Umhang auf den Nachttisch und zog die Bettvorhänge zu; dann legte sich wieder auf den Rücken und spreizte die Beine unter ihrem Rock, so als kniete Ron direkt vor ihr.

Sachte, mit leichtem Druck, strich sie mit drei Fingern über ihre Schamlippen, die unter dem dünnen Stoff ihres Höschens lagen. Genießerisch seufzte sie und schloss die Augen, es war wie immer ein angenehm erotisch kribbelndes Gefühl, das sofort alle Last von ihr zu nehmen schien.

Langsam fuhr sie so ein paar Mal hoch und runter, dann verstärkte sie denn Druck, woraufhin das Kribbeln sich bis in ihre Fingerspitzen ausbreitete.

So lag sie eine Weile da und genoss das erregende Gefühl, dann zog sie sich vollends aus und begann, ihre Scheide zu massieren, während sie sich vorstellte, wie Ron sie nahm.

Sie brauchte nicht lange, da spürte sie bereits das erste, sanfte Wogen ihres Orgasmus'. Sie fingerte sich schneller, stöhnte leise auf und knetete eine ihrer festen, großen Brüste mit der freien Hand.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem Aufschrei.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und Entsetzen traf sie mitten in den Magen: neben ihr stand Parvati, ihren Bettvorhang noch in der Hand und knallrot im Gesicht.

Sofort warf sie ihre Decke über sich; Parvati stammelte eine Entschuldigung.

"Oh mein Gott, Hermine, das tut mir so leid, ich -"

"Schon gut", fiel Hermine ihr ins Wort; das entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, doch sie wollte Parvati keine Sekunde länger in die Augen schauen.

Doch anstatt den Vorhang zu schließen und die peinliche Situation zu beenden, blieb Parvati neben ihrem Bett stehen.

"Darf ich - ähm ... darf ich mich dir anschließen?", fragte sie unvermittelt und schielte verlegen zu Boden.

"Was?" Hermine war vollkommen perplex.

Das meint sie doch nicht im Ernst, dachte sie schockiert.

Parvati lächelte schief. "Tut mir leid, dass ich so direkt bin." Sie wickelte eine Strähne schwarzen Haars um den Zeigefinger und sah Hermine unsicher an. "Also, möchtest du, naja ... das zusammen durchziehen?"

Hermine lag mit offenem Mund da und suchte nach Worten.

Mit Parvati gemeinsam ...?

"Also, ähm ..." Noch nie war ihr etwas so unangenehm gewesen. "Ich ... wieso -"

"Weißt du was?", unterbrach Parvati sie plötzlich, ging um ihr Bett herum und legte sich neben sie. "Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht?"

Von ihrer Dreistigkeit überrumpelt brachte Hermine nach wie vor kein Wort heraus, sondern zog rasch die Bettvorhänge zu, ehe sie noch jemand sah.

"Du kannst doch nicht - wenn das jemand merkt ...", stotterte sie und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und gleichzeitig mit dem zurechtzukommen, was gerade geschah.

"Keine Sorge", sagte Parvati und blickte sie mit geröteten Wangen von der Seite an. "Die anderen kommen erst nach dem Essen wieder."

"Aber - aber ..." Es war, als hätte ihr jemand den Zugang zu klarem Denken versperrt. Sie war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Schock von Parvatis Auftauchen, der abklingenden Lust und einem nervösen Kribbeln im Nacken, das sie schon das letzte Mal bei Parvati verspürt hatte.

"Hör zu", sagte sie schließlich und zwang sich zur Ruhe zu kommen. "Ich ... das kam gerade alles so plötzlich, ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll." Sie holte Luft; irgendwie wollte sie das Brodeln an Emotionen beschreiben, dass in ihrem Bauch tobte, doch dann schloss sie den Mund wieder.

Enttäuschung huschte über Parvatis Gesicht, dann rappelte sie sich zu einem Lächeln auf.

"Das verstehe ich", sagte sie mitfühlend. "Das ist auch für mich alles neu, ich dachte nur, wir ... wir könnten es mal versuchen." Dann setzte sie sich auf. "Es tut mir leid, das war total schräg von mir", sagte sie und errötete noch ein wenig mehr.

"Naja, schon ein bisschen", gab Hermine zu und schenkte ihr ein ermutigendes Lächeln. Langsam kehrten ihre Gedanken zurück. "Aber du liegst richtig, da ist etwas zwischen uns ..." Sie blickte Parvati direkt in die nussbraunen Augen. "Lass uns das langsam angehen, okay? Es ... es macht mich neugierig und kribbelig, aber wir sollten nichts überstürzen, sonst wird es am Ende nur komisch."

"In Ordnung", nickte Parvati, sie wirkte wieder ein wenig munterer. "Dann, ähm ... sorry wegen der Störung." Sie hob den Vorhang an und verschwand aus Hermines Blickfeld.

Oh mein Gott, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, als sie wieder allein im Bett lag.

Eine Mischung aus Erregung und Unbehagen erfüllte sie noch immer. Was sie jedoch am meisten beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass sie es bereute, nicht Ja gesagt zu haben.


	28. Chapter 28

"Und _wie_ hieß dieser Zauber, den wir nachschlagen sollten?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Schreib doch einfach 'besagter Zauber' oder so."

Er und Ron saßen in einer der hinteren Ecken der Bibliothek und durchstöberten die Verwandlungs-Abteilung. Ron hatte es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht und durchblätterte einige Bücher, während Harry langsam die Regalreihen abschritt und die Aufschriften auf den Buchrücken las.

Eigentlich sollten sie für Slughorn einen Aufsatz über die unterschiedliche Verwendung verschiedener Schneckenarten in der Zaubertrankzubereitung schreiben, wovon sie beide leider keinen blassen Schimmer hatten. Hermine war aus irgendeinem Grund nicht auffindbar, und konnte ihnen somit auch nicht helfen.

Nach stundenlangem Suchen hatte sich Ron schließlich seinen Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben gewidmet und auch Harry hatte eingesehen, dass es langsam sinnlos wurde. McGonagall wollte bis zur nächsten Stunde eine Erörterung, warum bestimmte Verwandlungen verboten worden waren. Daher kopierten sie fleißig Passagen aus Büchern, kritzelten ihre eigene Meinung dazwischen und fantasierten sich ein paar Argumente zusammen, um die vorgegebenen drei Fuß fertig zu bekommen.

Doch Harrys Konzentration ließ immer wieder nach.

Wenige Stunden zuvor hatten sie in einem Spiel von Rekordlänge gegen Hufflepuff gewonnen - vierhundertsechzig zu fünfzig. Eigentlich war das Ergebnis von Anfang an klar gewesen, irgendwann war es sogar egal, ob Hufflepuff noch den Schnatz fangen würde, doch der ließ sich nicht blicken.

Irgendwann, nach beinahe drei Stunden, entdeckte Harry ihn endlich und schaffte es, Gryffindors Sieg zu besiegeln.

Völlig ausgelaugt hatten sie sich schließlich unter die warmen, wohltuenden Duschen gestellt und wollten sich anschließend zu einem Mittagsschlaf hinlegen; allerdings hatte sich Rons und sein schlechtes Gewissen bemerkbar gemacht, und so saßen sie nun völlig erschöpft in ihren Sesseln und kritzelten Worte, deren Bedeutung an ihren Augen vorbeizog.

Nicht gerade motivierend hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass für den Abend eine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum geplant war, die um sechs Uhr abends beginnen sollte; inzwischen war es bereits nach Fünf.

Ron legte stöhnend sein Pergament beiseite.

"Ich hab keine Lust mehr", erklärte er dumpf und ließ sich in den Sessel zurückfallen. "Warum machen wir das Zeug nicht einfach morgen und gehen zur Party?"

Harry unterdrückte ein Gähnen und blickte auf das, was er bis jetzt geschrieben hatte. Sein Aufsatz hatte zwar schon fast die gewünschte Länge erreicht, doch er bezweifelte, dass er inhaltlich etwas hermachte.

"Naja, ich weiß nicht", erwiderte er zweifelnd und streckte seine schmerzenden Glieder. Eigentlich wollte er nichts sehnlicher, als die staubige Stille der Bibliothek zu verlassen und ihren zäh erkämpften Sieg mit allen zu feiern, doch Hausaufgaben machten sich leider nicht von selbst.

"Ach komm schon", sagte Ron und erhob sich. "Wir haben genug für heute getan. Vor allem nach so einem Spiel."

"Ja, du hast ja Recht", lenkte Harry ein und stand ebenfalls auf.

Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Bereits von außen konnte man deutlich hören, dass es drinnen sehr voll war, sie krochen durch das Porträtloch und fanden sich umringt von unzähligen anderen Gryffindors wieder.

"Der Mann der Stunde!", verkündete Fred gut gelaunt, zerrte Harry zu sich und riss seinen Arm empor. "Auf Harry!"

"Auf Harry!", ertönte es von allen Seiten und mehrere Dutzend Gläser wurden erhoben. Harry grinste verlegen.

"Komm, setzen wir uns hin", sagte er gedämpft zu Ron gewandt.

Sie drängelten und drückten sich durch die Scharen an Schülern; die meisten standen in kleineren Grüppchen zusammen und unterhielten sich angeregt oder saßen um die verteilten Tische herum in den Sesseln. Schließlich entdeckte Harry noch einen Platz am hinteren Ende des Raumes unter einem der großen Fenster, wo sie zum Glück relativ ungestört waren.

"Aah", sagte Ron erleichtert, ließ sich in einen der beiden Sessel fallen und lehnte sich zurück. "Das ist doch um Einiges besser." Er schnappte sich ein Glas goldener Flüssigkeit von einem Tablett auf dem Nachbartisch und roch daran.

"Mmh, Met", stellte er fest und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Harry lachte und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Glas.

"So könnte doch jeder Sonntagabend sein", sagte er zufrieden.

"Du meinst jeder Abend", korrigierte ihn Ron und prostete ihm zu.

"Lieber nicht, sonst holen wir uns ganz schnell eine Alkoholvergiftung", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Er ließ den Blick über die Scharen von Schülern schweifen, die sich im Gemeinschaftsraum drängelten. In einer anderen Ecke entdeckte er Angelina, die eindringlich auf Fred einredete.

"Sieh mal", sagte er zu Ron und nickte in ihre Richtung.

"Ja seltsam", erwiderte Ron langsam. "Wahrscheinlich gibt sie ihm eine Abfuhr."

Er schwieg einen Augenblick, dann setzte er hinzu: "Weißt du, was sie am Donnerstag schon wieder wollte?"

"Lass mich raten: dich rumkriegen?"

"Exakt", sagte Ron mit einem halb verärgerten, halb zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Und?", hakte Harry nach. Er bezweifelte, dass Ron nun, da er Single war, ihren Reizen widerstehen konnte.

"Nichts und", entgegnete Ron achselzuckend und leerte sein Glas.

"Wieso das denn?", fragte Harry verblüfft. "Sie ist doch echt heiß, findest du nicht?"

"Jaah, schon", gab Ron zu und sah verlegen aus dem Fenster.

"Aber?"

"Naja ...", druckste Ron herum. "Es ... ich sollte dir wohl etwas sagen", sagte er mit einem schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Okay", sagte Harry, unsicher, was nun folgen würde. "Was denn?"

Ron wurde rot. "Ich und ... ähm, also es ist so ...", stotterte er, dann holte er tief Luft. "Hermine und ich hatten ein Date."

"Was?" Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. "Ist das dein Ernst?"

Ron wand sich unter seinem Blick.

"Ja, ich - hör zu, es tut mir leid, ich kann verstehen, dass du jetzt sauer bist, es ist nur so -"

"Ich bin nicht sauer", unterbrach Harry ihn rasch.

Zumindest nicht auf dich, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

"Wirklich?", fragte Ron überrascht.

"Ja, wirklich. Das zwischen mir und Hermine war doch von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Beste Freunde und Sex - das funktioniert nicht; zumindest nicht bei uns."

"Ja, das hat sie auch gesagt", meinte Ron erleichtert.

"Ihr habt darüber geredet?", hakte Harry nach.

Ron wurde noch röter. "Also ... jaah, schon irgendwie ..."

"Was hat sie gesagt?"

"Nicht viel, wir haben auch viel anderes geredet, weißt du ..." Ron knetete unbehaglich seine Finger.

"Sie meinte nur, dass es zwischen euch auf diese Weise einfach nicht funktioniert und, dass ... ähm - naja, sie war ein bisschen sauer wegen der Sache mit Ginny, du weißt schon -"

Er brach ab und sah Harry beinahe ängstlich an, so als würde er eine heftige Reaktion erwarten.

"Sie war immer noch sauer?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Wieso machte sie aus dieser Sache ein solches Drama?

"Sieh mal ...", fing Ron an und sah in sein Glas hinab. "Sie war einfach enttäuscht, dass du dich mit einer Anderen getroffen hast, verstehst du?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, tue ich nicht, das habe ich ihr auch schon gesagt. Das ist doch total kindisch, Ginny und ich würden nie ... du weißt schon."

Das unbequeme Gefühl, dass er sich selbst nicht ganz glaubte, schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein.

"Wir sind nur als Freunde gegangen, anders als ihr Beide", setzte er energisch hinzu. "Wie kann sie sauer sein und das Gleiche dann selbst tun?"

Ron wirkte noch unbehaglicher als zuvor. "Ich - keine Ahnung, Mann, wieso regelt ihr Zwei das nicht einfach mal und lasst mich da raus?"

Harry wusste, dass er Recht hatte, doch er wollte es nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen.

"Sie erwartet also immer noch, dass ich mich entschuldige?", wollte er verärgert wissen.

"Naja, hm ... ehrlich gesagt glaube ich sie wäre einfach nur froh, wenn sie wieder normal mit dir reden könnte", antwortete Ron. Er öffnete kurz den Mund, dann biss er sich auf die Zunge. "Ähm ... ja, das denke ich", sagte er lahm.

Was verschweigt er mir?, dachte Harry verwundert. Doch er sagte nur: "Ja, ich auch."

Das stimmte zwar, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Freundschaft jemals wieder so gut funktionieren würde wie früher. Hermine schien etwas für ihn zu empfinden, obwohl sie so tat, als wäre das Gegenteil der Fall, doch abgesehen von einer gewissen Schwärmerei und Begierde erwiderte er diese Gefühle nicht.

Auch machte die merkwürdige Spannung zwischen ihm und Ginny die Sache ebenfalls nicht einfacher, dazu kam Hermines Doppelmoral, von der er eben erfahren hatte.

Er überlegte kurz, Ron seine Gedanken mitzuteilen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen.

"Also wirst du mit ihr reden?", wollte Ron wissen.

"Ja, ich denke, diesmal bin ich an der Reihe", erwiderte Harry, nicht ganz überzeugt. Egal, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste, er wusste, dass Hermine zu stolz war, noch einmal auf ihn zu zu kommen. Und auch wenn er sich über ihr Verhalten nach wie vor ärgerte, wünschte er sich ihre Freundschaft mindestens genauso sehr zurück.

"Gut", sagte Ron erleichtert. "Dann klärt sich das Ganze hoffentlich und wir können wieder normal miteinander abhängen."

"Bestimmt", erwiderte Harry, zuversichtlicher, als er es eigentlich war.

"Ach, übrigens ... Fred war mit Cho in Madam Puddifoot's", sagte er unvermittelt, da es ihm gerade eingefallen war.

"Was?" Ron schien perplex. "Mit Cho? Aber ich dachte ... er stand doch immer auf Angelina, oder?"

"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend. "Auf jeden Fall waren sie dort."

"Merkwürdig", sagte Ron nachdenklich. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Moment mal ... Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass sie dort waren?"

Harry verfluchte sich für seine Unbedachtheit. "Ach, ich - ich hab sie dort rauskommen sehen", log er rasch.

"Ach so, ich dachte schon, du und Ginny wärt auch dort gewesen", sagte Ron erleichtert grinsend. "Das wäre echt schräg."

Harry lachte gezwungen. "Total", stimmte er ihm zu und nahm einen großen Schluck Met, um Ron nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

Irgendwann muss er es erfahren, dachte er. Aber noch nicht jetzt.

Ron nickte abwesend. Plötzlich huschte ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht.

"Rate mal, was ich letztens entdeckt habe", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Harry beugte sich verwundert ein wenig vor. "Was denn?"

"Naja, ich war ... zufällig im Raum der Wünsche und wollte ein wenig, hm ... Privatsphäre, wenn du verstehst", sagte Ron und grinste verschmitzt.

"Verstehe", erwiderte Harry amüsiert. "Und dann?"

"Ich hab einen ziemlich gemütlichen Raum bekommen - mit einem sehr interessanten Bücherregal", sagte Ron verschwörerisch.

"Und?", hakte Harry nach. "Sag schon."

Ron beugte sich noch ein wenig vor. "Das waren alles Pornos", sagte er beinahe flüsternd.

"Pornos?", wiederholte Harry erstaunt.

"Scht! Nicht so laut!", zischte Ron ärgerlich.

"'tschuldigung", sagte Harry leise. "Du meinst ein komplettes Regal voll mit Pornos? Im Raum der Wünsche?" Bei der Vorstellung kribbelte es in seinen Lenden.

"Ja", bestätigte Ron. "Das musst du dir wirklich mal ansehen, es ist der Wahnsinn."

"Dann lass uns gehen", sagte Harry; er spürte, wie er Lust bekam.

"Nein, doch nicht jetzt", sagte Ron. "Das würde viel zu lange dauern, das merkt doch noch jemand."

"Jaah, das stimmt wohl", gab Harry ein wenig enttäuscht zu. Es war eine Weile her, dass er sich einen runtergeholt hatte, und das machte sich nun bemerkbar.

"Aber hey ..." Ron grinste plötzlich lüstern, als könne er seine Gedanken lesen. "Wenn du ein wenig ... Druck ablassen willst? Ich stehe zu deiner Verfügung."

Harry grinste unsicher zurück. "Ähm ... naja, an sich gern ...", begann er zögernd.

"Aber?"

"Ich - was, wenn es zwischen uns irgendwann auch so merkwürdig wird?", platzte Harry hervor und sprach sich damit das von der Seele, was ihn schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigte.

Ron legte ihm brüderlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hey, hör mir zu. Wir sind doch keine Mädchen, bei uns ist da nichts Komisches dabei."

Er sah ihn mit festem Blick an. "Wir sind beste Freunde, egal, was wir miteinander sonst noch treiben. Oder?"

"Ja", stimmte Harry erleichtert zu. Nun erfüllte ihn noch mehr ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln. "Okay, dann ... Wo sollen wir hin?"

Ron sah sich kurz um. "Hier sind zu viele Leute, als dass wir aufs Klo könnten", sagte er nachdenklich.

"Wie wär's mit einem der Geheimgänge?", schlug Harry vor.

"Perfekt", gab Ron zurück. "Auf geht's!"

Sie erhoben sich und schlängelten sich durch die Menge, hier und da klopfte ihnen jemand auf die Schulter oder rief: "Gutes Spiel, Jungs!", doch glücklicherweise fragte niemand, wohin sie gingen oder schloss sich ihnen gar an.

Draußen vor dem Porträtloch nickte Harry kurz den Gang zu seiner Rechten hinunter. "Da unten hinter den Wandvorhang?"

"Ja, gute Idee, den kennt fast niemand", nickte Ron.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte Luna Lovegood, die in diesem Moment hinter ihnen um die Ecke kam und ihnen verwundert nachblickte.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hier?", fragte Ron leise und deutete auf einen Wandvorhang, hinter dem eine Abkürzung zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum lag.

"Hier", bestätigte Harry, ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln erfüllte ihn. Beim Gedanken an das Bevorstehende spürte er bereits, wie sich sein Penis langsam versteifte.

Sie traten dahinter und fanden sich in einem geräumigen steinernen Gang wieder.

Kaum, dass der Vorhang hinter ihnen zugefallen war, griff Ron Harry in den Schritt und drückte seinen halb erigierten Penis; ein Schauer der Erregung ließ Harrys Lenden zucken. Rons große, feste Hand knetete Harrys Glied gleichmäßig durch die Hose, dabei standen sie dicht voreinander und schauten beide hinunter. Harry genoss das kribbelnde Gefühl, das seinen Penis vollends steif werden ließ; er hob seinen Blick, Ron folgte ihm und blickte ihn ebenfalls an und plötzlich sahen sie sich direkt in die Augen, ihre Nasenspitzen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Harry erzitterte erregt, Rons Hand an seinem Schwanz und sein tiefer Blick lösten etwas in ihm aus, das er nicht erklären konnte; ihm war, als wäre er noch nie so geil gewesen.

Ohne Vorwarnung drückte Ron seinen Mund auf Harrys.

Harry wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, Rons volle Lippen pressten sich auf seine und auf einmal spürte er etwas Feuchtes dagegen drücken. Er öffnete seinen Mund einen Spalt und Rons Zunge glitt hinein, sie traf auf seine eigene und begann, sie zu umkreisen.

Oh mein Gott!, schoss es durch seinen Hinterkopf, plötzlich sah er alles, als stünde er neben sich hinter dem Vorhang: Ron stand vor ihm und massierte ihm den Schwanz, während sie leidenschaftlich herumknutschten.

Wir _knutschen_!, war sein einziger Gedanke, er konnte es nicht fassen. Bisher hatte er immer gedacht, Küssen würde Zuneigung erfordern, doch was er gerade erlebte war schlichtweg _geil_.

Rons raue Zunge fuhr in seinem Mund umher, seine weichen Lippen drückten sich schräg auf seine. Er drang nun seinerseits in Rons Mund ein und erforschte das warme, nasse Innere mit seiner Zunge, während Ron den Druck auf seinen Penis verstärkte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich mit hochroten Köpfen an.

Wortlos kniete sich Ron vor ihn auf den steinernen Boden, streifte rasch Harrys Hose und Unterhose von seinem Schwanz und blickte ihn kurz an; er lächelte.

"Das ist so geil", sagte er leise.

"Und wie", bestätigte Harry flüsternd.

Ron umschloss seinen Schwanz sorgsam mit der linken Hand und schob die Vorhaut langsam bis zum Anschlag zurück. Dann beugte er sich vor, spuckte kurz auf die glänzende Eichel und fing an, das geschwollene Glied gleichmäßig zu reiben.

Harry durchfuhr ein Schaudern. "Ja ...", sagte er leise. "Genau so, Ron ..."

Er schloss die Augen und spürte Rons große Hand, wie sie seine Vorhaut hoch und runter schob, seine Eichel rieb und seine Erregung wachsen ließ, immer wieder. Dann umschloss Ron seine Hoden mit der anderen Hand und fing an, sie sanft zu kneten, während er seinen Schwanz immer kraftvoller wichste.

Harry stöhnte lustvoll auf, er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah, wie sein bester Freund hingebungsvoll seinen Schwanz betrachtete und ihn dabei wichste, so gut, wie Harry es selbst nicht besser könnte. Unter Rons Hose zeichnete sich ebenfalls eine beachtliche Beule ab, er schien seine Arbeit genau so zu genießen wie Harry.

Er unterbrach seine Bewegung und griff Harrys Schaft am unteren Ende, dann näherte er sich dem harten Glied in seiner Hand mit seinem Gesicht, schloss die Augen, öffnete seine Lippen und nahm die geschwollene Eichel in den Mund. Weich, warm und nass umschloss er Harrys Schwanz und sog ihn ein; er bebte vor Lust und stöhnte tief auf; sein bester Freund bewegte seinen Kopf vor und zurück, seine Lippen rieben an seinem Schaft und über seine Vorhaut, die Ron noch immer mit der anderen Hand festhielt. Immer weiter nahm Ron seinen Schwanz in den Mund, er drückte seinen Kopf dagegen und schob ihn in sich , so tief er konnte, seine Zunge glitt an der Unterseite entlang und sein Rachen presste Harrys Eichel zusammen.

"Oh Gott!", stöhnte er, Ron zog seinen Kopf langsam wieder zurück und wiederholte die Bewegung wieder und wieder, es fühlte sich auf eine unbeschreiblich erregende Weise an, als hätte Harry gerade Sex mit seinem Mund. Schließlich ließ er von ihm ab und legte ihm die Hand innen an den Oberschenkel.

"Stell' dich mal breitbeinig hin", sagte er leise.

"Warum -?", flüsterte Harry verwundert, doch Ron unterbrach ihn.

"Lass mich nur machen", gab er flüsternd zurück. "Du wirst sehen, das ist richtig geil."

Harry gehorchte und spreizte die Beine ein wenig, sodass er nun beinahe in der Hocke an der Wand lehnte.

Ron rieb Harrys nasses Glied nun mit der Linken, schneller und noch kräftiger, dann lutschte er kurz an seinem rechten Zeigefinger.

"Nicht erschrecken", sagte er, führte den Finger behutsam hinter Harrys Hoden und setzte ihn an die Öffnung seines Arschlochs. Ehe Harry reagieren konnte, drückte er ihn leicht dagegen, nach einer kurzen Spannung glitt er hinein und Harry schnappte nach Luft.

In überkam eine Welle der Erregung, sein Penis drohte zu platzen und es schüttelte ihn am ganzen Körper.

"Oh mein Gott!", zischte er und bäumte sich kurz auf, als Ron seinen Finger langsam vor und zurück schob, und ihm gleichzeitig seinen harten Schwanz wichste, so schnell er konnte.

Immer tiefer drang Rons Finger in ihn ein; er versteifte sich und glaubte, gleich explodieren zu müssen.

"Oh mein -", presste er hervor. "Ich, ich komme -"

Ron rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, sodass Harrys Schwanz nun gegen die Wand zielte, dabei raste seine Hand mit festem Druck vor und zurück und jagte ein elektrisierendes Kribbeln durch Harrys Muskeln.

Eine gleißende Flut der Lust überwältigte ihn und riss ihn ins Nichts, er unterdrückte einen Schrei und erbebte wild, seine Lenden zuckten und er verspritzte Schub um Schub weißen Spermas auf den Boden, gegen die Wand und über Rons Umhang.

Der Orgasmus ebbte ab, leicht keuchend hing er an der Wand und blickte zu Ron hinunter, der seine verschmierte Hand musterte.

"Das hat Spaß gemacht", sagte er grinsend und wischte Harrys Sperma an seinem Taschentuch ab. "Im Ernst, wir -" Sein Blick wanderte zur Seite, er verstummte und wurde kreidebleich.

"Luna!"

Harry erschrak so heftig, dass er sich den Kopf an die Wand stieß; ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn.

Keine zwei Meter neben ihnen war Luna Lovegood durch den Wandbehang getreten und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Szene, die sich ihr bot.

Harry lehnte mit heruntergelassener Hose an der Wand, Ron kniete vor ihm und der Bereich unter ihnen war über und über mit Sperma verspritzt.

So schnell er konnte stopfte Harry seinen Penis in die Hose und sagte: "Luna, hör zu, es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht, wir -"

"Oh, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es genau das ist", fiel Luna ihm ins Wort, doch aus irgend einem Grund lächelte sie mild. "Das ist doch nichts Schlimmes Harry, so etwas macht man unter Freunden nun mal."

"Du - du findest das nicht eklig?", fragte Harry verblüfft und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

"Nein, keine Spur", sagte Luna und kicherte, als Ron sich peinlich berührt die Schulter säuberte.

"_Tergeo_", sagte er und beseitigte damit die letzten Spuren.

"Hast du es ihm auch besorgt?", fragte Luna interessiert.

"Was?"

"Ob du Ron auch befriedigt hast, oder bin ich dazu zu früh gekommen?" Sie unterbrach sich und kicherte. "Wobei ich das eigentlich nie tue."

Harry sah Ron fassungslos an; sein bester Freund schien ebenso wie er selbst die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen. Luna hatte sie beide gerade beim Wichsen überrascht und fand es nicht nur überhaupt nicht schlimm, sondern tat, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt und riss Witze darüber.

"Also, hast du?", wollte Luna erneut wissen und trat nun vollends hinter den Wandteppich zu ihnen in den Gang.

"Ich - ähm ... nein", sagte Harry und wurde rot. Lunas direkte Art machte ihm sonst nichts aus, aber jetzt ...

"Willst du das nicht nachholen?", fragte Luna, als ginge es um einen kleinen Gefallen unter Freunden. "Das wäre sonst wirklich egoistisch von dir, Harry."

"Luna, wir -", setzte Ron an.

"Schon gut, das muss euch vor mir doch nicht peinlich sein", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. "Ich habe schon in vielen Büchern einen Penis gesehen, und auch, wie zwei Männer miteinander Sex haben."

Harry und Ron blickten sich mit geöffneten Mündern an.

"Allerdings hatte ich selbst bisher nur heterosexuelle Erfahrungen", fuhr Luna im selben beiläufigen Ton fort, so als ginge es um ein neues Hobby. "Deswegen finde ich das so interessant, versteht ihr?" Sie fuhr sich nachdenklich durch ihr glattes, blondes Haar.

"Mhm", nickte Harry, völlig perplex; Ron sagte gar nichts.

Sie strich sich gedankenverloren über den Saum ihres sonnengelben Kleides, das trotz des Wetters heute Abend trug. "Wisst ihr was, ich schulde euch eine Entschädigung", sagte sie plötzlich, so als hätte sie einen Beschluss gefasst. "Es gehört sich einfach nicht, Leute so zu überrumpeln, findet ihr nicht auch?"

Wieder nickten Harry und Ron unisono, weiterhin unfähig, ein Wort zu sagen.

"Eben, das denke ich auch", bestätigte Luna lächelnd, dann trat sie noch einen Schritt näher und zog sich die Träger ihres Kleides über die bleichen Schultern; sie hielt kurz inne.

"Davon erfährt bitte niemand, ja? Und danach sind wir quitt."

Ein weiteres Nicken, noch immer hatte es Harry vor lauter Unglaube und gleichzeitig unheimlicher Erregung die Sprache verschlagen. Luna lächelte wohlwollend, ihre Hände wanderten weiter und schoben ihr Kleid bis zum Bauchnabel hinunter, sie entblößte große, aus dem engen BH hervorquellende Brüste, die Harry den Atem anhalten ließen.

Würde sie -?

"Hier!", sagte Luna, ohne zu Zögern griff sie die beiden Körbchen und zog sie nach unten.

Sie hatte sehr große, runde Brüste, ein wenig bleich und mit kleinen, hellen Brustwarzen, die sie ihnen nun strahlend entgegenstreckte.

"Wie findet ihr sie?", fragte sie und klang dabei ehrlich interessiert.

"Die ... die sind echt der Hammer", sagte Ron.

"Und so groß", fügte Harry erstaunt hinzu.

"Ja, das gefällt vielen", sagte Luna erfreut.

Ohne die Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu hinterfragen, trat Harry unangenehm berührt und gleichzeitig unglaublich erregt auf der Stelle, endlich hatte er die Sprache wiedergefunden.

"Ähm, hör mal Luna, ich weiß, das ist kein Problem für dich, aber wärst du uns böse, wenn wir kurz allein sein wollen?" Er bemerkte, wie das klang und setzte nach: "Das ist alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal für uns, weißt du."

Luna lächelte verständnisvoll. "Natürlich, ich bin schon weg." Sie zog ihren BH wieder an und schlüpfte in die Träger ihres Kleids.

"Tschüss, ihr Beiden", sagte sie fröhlich, winkte ihnen und verschwand durch den Vorhang.

Ron stand nach wie vor mit offenem Mund da und sagte nichts.

"Ähm." Harry sah ihn verlegen an. "Wollen wir ... ähm, wollen wir zurück zur Party?"

Ron nickte geistesabwesend, dann platzte er heraus. "Was zum Teufel sollte das eben? Wieso hat sie das gemacht?"

"Keinen Schimmer", erwiderte Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Er rieb sich den pochenden Hinterkopf und dachte kurz nach.

"Du kennst Luna, sie nimmt die Dinge locker. Und ich bin mir sicher, sie wird es niemandem sagen."

"Ja, das weiß ich doch", nickte Ron. "Aber dass sie so etwas tut ... einfach so ..." Er schien in Gedanken noch immer bei Lunas überraschend großen Brüsten.

"Wie riesig die sind", sagte er nach einer Weile und bestätigte Harrys Verdacht.

Harry lachte angesichts seines verträumten Blicks. "Hat sich da jemand verguckt?", fragte er grinsend.

Ron schien aus seiner Trance zu erwachen. "Ach, quatsch nicht rum", sagte er und wurde ein wenig rot. "Vielleicht in ihre Titten", fügte er halbherzig hinzu.

"Na das verstehe ich", sagte Harry und musste abermals schmunzeln. "Komm, lass uns zurück gehen, bevor sich noch jemand fragt, wo wir so lange sind."


	30. Chapter 30

Verdrossen lief Cho die Treppe zum fünften Stock hinauf, in dem die Bibliothek lag.

Wenige Minuten zuvor hatte Luna Lovegood sie aufgehalten und dazu überreden wollen, mit ihr auf irgendeine Party der Gryffindors zu gehen. Cho mochte Partys nicht, es war immer laut, überall waren betrunkene Leute und man wurde ständig von jemandem angesprochen. Daher hatte sie sich kurzerhand mit der Ausrede, sie müsse dringend noch etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, aus dem Staub gemacht. Da ihr anschließend nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich wirklich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek zu machen, stapfte sie nun missmutig die steinernen Stufen hinauf.

Plötzlich erbebte die Treppe, Cho klammerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an einem Bogen des Geländers fest, um nicht umzufallen; die steinernen Stufen unter ihr drehten sich knirschend nach rechts, der obere Treppenabsatz verschwand nur wenige Meter vor ihren Füßen.

Auch das noch, dachte sie entnervt.

Sobald die Treppe mit einem dumpfen Schlag zum Stillstand kam, nahm sie die letzten Stufen und sah sich um.

Vor ihr lag ein schwach beleuchteter Korridor, der zu beiden Seiten von schlichten Türen gesäumt war. Einige düster wirkende Rüstungen warfen verzerrte Schatten auf den Boden; im flackernden Licht der Kohlefeuer wirkten sie beinahe lebendig. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Flurs konnte man eine große Engelsstatue in einer kleinen Nische ausmachen, davor schien der Gang nach rechts und links abzuzweigen.

Cho war noch nie zuvor hier gewesen und hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie nun zur Bibliothek gelangen sollte. Da sie nicht vorhatte, zu warten, bis sich die Treppe wieder zurückdrehte, seufzte sie innerlich und schritt den verlassenen Gang entlang.

In den ersten Schuljahren hatten sie die sich bewegenden Treppen, sprechenden Gemälde und gehenden Rüstungen noch fasziniert, mittlerweile empfand sie die ständige Unruhe nur noch als nervig.

Mit einem gewissen Unmut über derlei magische Spielereien schlenderte sie auf die Abzweigung am Ende des Ganges zu, ohne so recht zu wissen, wohin sie eigentlich ging.

Vielleicht finde ich ja eine andere Treppe nach oben, dachte sie halbherzig.

Als sie die Statue aus grauem Marmor erreicht hatte, die einen gesichtslosen Engel mit flammendem Schwert darstellte, blieb sie einen Moment lang unschlüssig stehen. Die Bibliothek musste von hier aus irgendwo links liegen, daher wandte sie sich um - und prallte mit voller Wucht gegen einen großen Körper.

Sie stolperte rückwärts und wäre beinahe gestürzt, da packte sie eine kräftige Hand unsanft am Arm und zerrte sie auf die Beine.

"Alles klar?" Cho erkannte die tiefe Stimme, sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht von Dean Thomas, der sie mit großen, braunen Augen musterte.

"Ja - äh, ja, alles klar", murmelte sie.

Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, ihre Brust pochte unangenehm und der Schreck saß ihr noch immer in den Gliedern.

"Tut mir echt leid, ich hab nicht drauf geachtet, wohin ich laufe", entschuldigte sich Dean und fuhr sich unbehaglich durch das abstehende, schwarze Haar. Er wirkte fahrig und nervös, so als hätte sie ihn bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt.

"Schon okay", winkte Cho ab.

Sie blickte ihm noch immer in die Augen; ihre dunkle Wärme faszinierte sie; sie hatten etwas Beruhigendes und zugleich Anziehendes.

Dean bemerkte ihren Blick und lächelte nervös, wobei sich kleine Fältchen um seine vollen Lippen bildeten.

"Na dann, alles klar", sagte er und schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner ausgewaschenen, hellen Jeans. "Wohin hattest du es denn so eilig?", fügte er hinzu.

Überrascht von seinem Interesse erwiderte sie sein Lächeln und antwortete: "Ich wollte eigentlich in die Bibliothek, aber dann haben sich die Treppen bewegt -"

"Oh je, das kenn' ich", sagte Dean mitfühlend. "Kann einen manchmal echt aufregen, oder?"

"Jaah, ziemlich", bestätigte Cho.

Sie bemerkte, wie sein Blick an ihrem Pullover nach unten wanderte und ihren Körper darunter betrachtete, doch sie stellte fest, dass sie das nicht störte.

"Und du?", gab sie seine Frage zurück. "Wohin bist du unterwegs?"

Ertappt hob Dean seinen Blick und lächelte ein wenig verschmitzt. "Ich bin unterwegs zu einer Party", sage er und lehnte sich vor ihr gegen die Wand. "Allerdings hab ich nicht wirklich Lust dazu."

"Wieso das?"

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und lehnte sich ebenfalls an. Seltsamerweise wollte sie seine Antwort wirklich hören, obwohl sie von Dean nicht mehr wusste als seinen Namen und sie eigentlich allein sein wollte.  
"Meine Ex-Freundin, ihr Bruder und ihr bester Freund werden da sein", erklärte Dean und seine Miene verdüsterte sich, das Lächeln, das seine Lippen stets zu umspielen schien, erlosch. "Du kannst dir denken, dass ich darauf nicht sonderlich scharf bin."  
"Allerdings", nickte Cho. "Wer ist deine Ex-Freundin?", rutschte es ihr heraus.

Sie schalt sich für ihre Neugier, gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, was es war, das sie an Dean so interessierte.

"Oh, äh - Ginny Weasley", antwortete Dean überrascht.

"Ach, du meinst die Party bei den Gryffindors?", fragte Cho, die sich daran erinnerte, was Luna gesagt hatte.

"Ja, genau", bestätigte Dean. Er zögerte kurz. "Wieso gehst du dort eigentlich nicht hin?" Unruhig schob er einen Ärmel seines engen, blauen Pullovers nach oben.

Da er auch ehrlich zu ihr gewesen war, erwiderte sie: "Ich mag keine Partys. Mochte ich noch nie."

Dean sah kurz überrascht aus, dann lächelte er wieder. "Ist ja auch nicht jedermanns Sache." Sein Blick glitt wieder wie beiläufig über ihren Körper, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht sogar wollte, dass sie es bemerkte; der Gedanke löste ein Kribbeln in ihrem Magen aus. Gleichzeitig hatte seine tiefe, weiche Stimme eine beruhigende Wirkung und es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an, verstanden zu werden.

Dean fing ihren Blick auf und abermals huschte ein ertapptes Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

"Ich denke, ich lass' die Party sausen", sagte er unvermittelt. "Wenn - ähm ... wenn du willst, können wir uns was Gemütlicheres als diesen Gang suchen und du kannst mir erzählen, wieso du keine Partys magst."

Obwohl er noch immer lächelte, erkannte Cho Anspannung auf seinem Gesicht. Der Gedanke, dass sie ihn nervös machte, gefiel ihr irgendwie, dazu weckten seine Offenheit und sein Interesse an ihr eine Wärme in ihrer Brust, die sie schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte.

"Klar, gerne", erwiderte sie und legte so viel Begeisterung in ihre Stimme, wie möglich.

Sie stellte fest, dass ihr das nicht besonders schwer fiel, sie war tatsächlich erfreut über seine Frage.

Dean sah erleichtert und gleichzeitig noch aufgeregter aus.

"Okay, dann komm mit, ich kenn' da eine ruhige Stelle", sagte er und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.

Schweigend liefen sie hintereinander eine Reihe von Korridoren entlang, ab und zu drehte sich Dean um und lächelte unsicher, so als wollte er nachsehen, ob sie ihm noch immer folgte. Kurz vor dem Ende eines Korridors bog ein schmälerer Gang ab, der an zwei abgenutzten Türen vorbei führte und in einem kleinen Erker endete. Er wurde von angedeuteten Säulen in der Wand umrahmt, die sich zu einem Torbogen krümmten, durch sein großes, gewölbtes Fenster strahlte das kalte Licht des Winterhimmels hinein.

Zwei flache, steinerne Stufen bildeten darunter einen winzigen Raum. Dean setzte sich auf die schmale Fensterbank und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Na, was sagst du?"

Cho trat zu ihm und ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf der steinernen Kante nieder, so dass sie nun mit dem Rücken am kalten Glas des Erkerfensters lehnte.

Sie blickte nach draußen.

Unter ihnen spiegelte sich der eisgraue Himmel im Wasser des Sees, einige Wolkenfetzen tanzten über die unruhige Oberfläche. Aus dem Ufer erhoben sich nahtlos sanfte Hügel, die von frostigem Weiß überzogen waren und sich bis zum Horizont erstreckten, über den die Sonne ihre letzten, kühlen Strahlen schickte. Ein dunkles Tannenwäldchen, die verstreuten Höfe eines Dorfes und ein kleiner, klarer Fluss, der sich entlang einer unebenen Straße schlängelte, bildeten Akzente in dieser schneeweißen Idylle.

Cho hatte noch nie von dieser Seite des Schlosses aus nach draußen geblickt; von hier oben hatte man den Eindruck, man schaue vom Fenster eines Eispalastes hinab auf sein stilles, verschneites Königreich.

Sie riss ihren Blick von der beeindruckenden Szenerie los und sah Dean an, der die ganze Zeit über kein Wort gesagt hatte.

"Es ist wunderschön", sagte sie leise.

"Ja, nicht wahr?", erwiderte er mit gesenkter Stimme und wandte sein Gesicht ebenfalls dem Fenster zu. Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und beugte sich ein wenig vor. Als er zu sprechen begann, hatte seine Stimme einen dunklen, wehmütigen Klang.

"Im Sommer ist es fast noch schöner. Dann ist alles grün und saftig, man kann Vögel und Kaninchen beobachten und die Sonne gibt allem diese leuchtenden Farben."

Er lachte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf, dabei zuckten seine Mundwinkel spöttisch.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich wie ein kleines Mädchen klinge."

"Überhaupt nicht", widersprach Cho ihm. "Ich würde bestimmt dasselbe sagen."

Es faszinierte und berührte sie, wie er von diesem Ausblick schwärmte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass der große, unnahbar wirkende Junge ein solch weiches Inneres hatte.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich wohl und vertraut, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie nahe er sie an sich heran ließ, ohne sie wirklich zu kennen.

"Ich war in letzter Zeit oft hier", sagte Dean plötzlich leise. Wieder verdunkelte ein Schatten seine Augen, der nicht zu seinem sonst so fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck passte.

Ohne eine Reaktion von ihr abzuwarten, fuhr er fort: "Ich dachte, ich hätte eine wirkliche Beziehung gehabt, aber dann ... auf einmal hat sie - hat Ginny alles weggeworfen und mich danach wie ein Stück Abfall behandelt." Der schwere Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig dunkler.

"Immer wenn ich allein war, bin ich hierher gegangen. Es lässt einen irgendwie vergessen, wo man ist und was gerade passiert, findest du nicht?"

Mitleid erfüllte Chos Brust; sie hatte das Bedürfnis, den zusammengesunkenen Jungen neben ihr in den Arm zu nehmen.

Stattdessen sagte sie: "Ja, ich verstehe was du meinst. Das war sicher nicht leicht für dich."

"Nein." Deans Blick schweifte ziellos über die Landschaft draußen.

Dann straffte er sich und sah sie wieder an, der Funken in seinen braunen Augen schien noch immer erloschen.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich mit all dem überlade, ich weiß auch nicht ...", sagte er und brachte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zustande. "Ich konnte darüber noch nie mit jemandem reden, vielleicht liegt es daran."  
"Schon okay", sagte Cho sanft und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. "Ich kenne das. Manchmal fühlt man sich einfach so ... allein."

Dean sah sie dankbar an. "Genau."

Noch immer hing ein Schatten über seinem Gesicht, doch er wirkte ein bisschen weniger verloren. Cho hatte die Hand nicht von seiner Schulter genommen; das Gefühl der Vertrautheit verstärkte sich und sie wollte einmal mehr nichts sehnlicher, als ihn tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen.

"Du hattest es auch nicht immer leicht, oder?", fragte Dean plötzlich leise und erwiderte ihren Blick.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Cho eine solche Frage abgetan, doch die Ehrlichkeit, mit der Dean sie konfrontierte, hatte ihre innere Verteidigung schmelzen lassen.

"Nein, nicht besonders", sagte sie vage. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, was sie bisher verloren hatte und spürte, wie sich kalte Trauer in ihre Brust schlich. Dean schwieg und sah sie nur an, einen seltsam warmen Glanz in den Augen.

"Cedric war ... ich habe ihn sehr geliebt", sagte sie mit brüchig werdender Stimme.

Ein kleiner, schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr sie beim Gedanken an Cedric, doch sie fühlte sich nicht so verloren und allein wie sonst, wenn sie daran dachte.

"Dann kam Harry", fuhr sie fort, überrascht, dass ihr die Worte wie von selbst von den Lippen kamen.

"Er war so anders als Cedric und ich dachte ..." Sie versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, wie sie zu dieser Zeit empfunden hatte.

"Es ... es war als könnte alles wieder gut werden." Ihre Stimme war ein wenig fester geworden und der Kloß in ihrem Hals war verschwunden.

Sie sagte einen Augenblick lang nichts, da sie nicht die richtigen Worte fand.

"Aber er war nicht der Richtige", beendete Dean ihre Erzählung. "Oder?" Seine tiefe Stimme war warm vor Mitgefühl.

Cho schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

Ungewohnter Weise verursachte ihr der Gedanke an Harry keine wehmütige Erinnerung, sondern ein zorniges Unwohlsein, so als stünde noch eine Rechnung offen.

"Harry ist einer der taktlosesten Menschen, die ich kenne", sagte sie schroff. "Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er wirklich etwas für mich empfand, ich glaube er wollte mich nur als Ablenkung."

"Ablenkung?"

"Ach, er ist doch schon seit Ewigkeiten hinter Hermine Granger her", erklärte Cho missmutig.

Dean sah überrascht drein. "Meinst du?"

"Er hat die ganze Zeit über von ihr geredet", sagte Cho; sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihr erstes Date. "Und so oft, wie die Beiden miteinander allein sind, glaube ich nicht, dass da nur Freundschaft ist."

"Wenn das stimmt, ist er ja beinahe so schlimm wie Ginny", stellte Dean düster fest.

Cho nickte, plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ein sehr ähnliches Schicksal teilten. "Hatte Ginny es auch auf einen anderen abgesehen?"

Dean nickte abwesend. "Auf Harry." Er lachte trocken. "Schon komisch."

"Harry?", wiederholte Cho ungläubig.

"Ja, nur dass er offensichtlich eine Andere bevorzugt", erwiderte Dean. "Da haben Leute wie wir eben das Nachsehen."

"Ach komm, du darfst dir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen", meinte Cho und versuchte, aufmunternd zu klingen. "Leute wie Harry und Ginny gibt es nun mal, aber ich glaube, die werden nie erfahren, wie sich eine wirklich glückliche Beziehung anfühlt."

Dean lächelte. "Danke."

Er berührte sie wie zufällig an der Hand. "So einen guten Zuhörer hatte ich schon lang nicht mehr."

"Ich aber auch nicht", gab Cho zurück. Das Sturzgefühl in ihrem Magen trieb ihr ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie schnell ihr Herz pochte.

Es wird alles wieder gut, dachte sie und blickte in die dunklen Augen ihres Gegenübers.


	31. Chapter 31

Parvati gähnte ausgiebig. Es war noch nicht einmal elf Uhr abends, doch ihr schwirrte bereits ein wenig der Kopf vom Butterbier und die warme Luft und die vielen Leute machten sie schläfrig.

Lavender saß neben ihr in einem Sessel, einen Fleck Bier auf ihrem weinroten Oberteil, den Minirock unverschämt weit hochgezogen, ein Glas Feuerwhisky in der Hand und mit abwesendem Blick ins Leere starrend. Sie hatte mehr getrunken als Parvati und das sah man ihr auch an. Sie rieb sich die Augen, leerte ihr Glas und ließ sich in den Sessel zurückfallen.

"Ich bin ...", begann sie, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und fasste sich an die Schläfen. "... so müde", stöhnte sie.

"Ja, ich auch", erwiderte Parvati und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein.

"Ich ... ich geh' jetzt ins Bett", verkündete Lavender plötzlich, rappelte sich unsicher auf und bewegte sich langsam in Richtung Treppe.

"Warte!", rief Parvati ihr hinterher, dann folgte sie ihr, wobei sie fast mit Hermine zusammengestoßen wäre, die sie missbilligend und verwundert anblickte.

Parvati ignorierte sie und eilte hinter Lavender die Stufen hinauf, die sich immer wieder an der Wand abstützen musste und etwas vor sich hin murmelte. Unwillkürlich musste Parvati lächeln; so betrunken war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Im Schlafsaal stapfte Lavender zielstrebig auf ihr Bett zu, dann blieb sie plötzlich wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und drehte sich um. "Parvati!", sagte sie streng und blickte sie schräg an.

Parvati, die sich gerade aus ihrer engen, weißen Hose schälte, die sie zu den meisten Partys trug, sah sie verwundert an.

"Ähm - ja?"

"Duu ... du - komm her!", befahl Lavender und fuchtelte mit der Hand.

Parvati lachte. "Zu Befehl." Sie trat auf Lavender zu und fasste sie an den Schultern. "Wir bringen dich besser ins Bett, ja?"

"Nnnein", protestierte ihre beste Freundin und tapste rückwärts weg. "Ich will noch ... ich will dich küssen."

"Heute nicht mehr, Süße", sagte Parvati schmunzelnd.

Verdammt, dachte sie bei sich. Doch sie wusste, dass sie sich schlecht fühlen würde, wenn sie Lavenders Zustand jetzt ausnutzte.

"Na los, zieh dich um und geh schlafen", fügte sie milde hinzu und versuchte, Lavenders Hand zu nehmen, die gefährlich schwankend vor ihrem Bett stehen geblieben war.

"Ich w-will aber n-nicht, duu!", widersprach Lavender und ging noch einen Schritt zurück. "Ich will jetzt - aah!" Sie prallte gegen ihre Bettkante und fiel rücklings in die Laken. Mit zerzaustem Haar richtete sie sich auf und grinste Parvati an.

"Komm zu mir!", krähte sie glücklich. "Wir werden es heute tun, duu ..." Sie suchte offenbar nach dem richtigen Wort.

Parvati musste lachen. "Lass das mal lieber", schmunzelte sie. "Wenn du wieder nüchtern bist -" Sie brach ab; ihr war ein Gedanke gekommen. Wieso hatte sie nicht schon früher daran gedacht?

Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte sie einen praktischen kleinen Zauber entdeckt, der allen Alkohol aus dem Körper sog; wenn man wollte, konnte man also auf einen Schlag nüchtern werden.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Lavender, was nicht gerade einfach war, da ihre beste Freundin sich gerade kichernd im Bett umherwälzte, und sprach: "_Atemetum!_"

Ein milchiger Schleier stieg um Lavender herum auf, sie erstarrte für einige Sekunden auf dem Rücken liegend, dann sackte sie ein wenig in sich zusammen und die dünne Wolke löste sich auf.

"Ooh", stöhnte sie, rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich langsam wieder auf.

"Was war das denn?", fragte sie benommen und schüttelte ihren Kopf ein wenig.

"Ich hab dich kurz ausgenüchtert", erklärte Parvati ihr. "Du solltest jetzt erstmal Wasser trinken, sonst bekommst du Kopfschmerzen."

Lavender gehorchte, nahm den Krug vom Fensterbrett und schenkte sich ein Glas voll ein. Sie trank wortlos, dann sah sie Parvati verlegen an, die noch immer nur in ihrem weißen Höschen vor ihr stand.

"Ich war ziemlich daneben, oder?", fragte sie und lief rosa an.

"Ja, in der Tat", sagte Parvati milde lächelnd. Sie suchte kurz nach den richtigen Worten. "Du hast gesagt, du wolltest mich küssen ... willst du das immer noch?", fragte sie schließlich und ihr Herz klopfte ein wenig schneller.

Lavender wurde noch röter, sie blickte auf ihre Füße. "Ich - naja, ähm ..." Sie hob den Kopf und sah Parvati an. "Ja."

Parvati lächelte. Endlich, dachte sie glücklich. Auf diesen Moment hatte sie seit ihrer Annäherung im Badezimmer gewartet.

"Seit letzter Woche hab ich immer wieder darüber nachgedacht", fuhr Lavender fort. "Es hat sich so gut angefühlt und ich glaube, ich ... ich will das wirklich versuchen, mit - naja, du weißt schon ... mit allem drum und dran."

"Ja, so geht es mir auch", gestand Parvati, ein nervöses Kitzeln breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus.

"Aber ich ... ich will es langsam anfangen, okay?", fragte Lavender, sie wirkte beinahe schüchtern.

Parvati nickte aufmunternd. "Natürlich, keine Sorge."

Sie blickten sich einige Sekunden lang an; Lavender lächelte und war noch immer rosa im Gesicht. Schließlich gab Parvati sich einen Ruck und setzte sich neben sie, wobei sie sich unentwegt in die Augen sahen.

"Also ... sollen wir ...?", flüsterte sie und strich sanft über Lavenders Arm.

Lavender nickte verträumt; ihre Gesichter waren sich bereits so nah, dass sie ihren warmen Atem auf den Lippen spürte. Parvati schloss die Augen und spitzte ihre Lippen, sie trafen auf Lavenders weichen Mund; für einen Augenblick pressten sie nur ihre Lippen gegeneinander und ein Kribbeln schoss wie ein Stromstoß durch Parvatis Körper.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und küssten sich abermals, dann nochmal; immer begehrlicher, bis Lavender eine kleine, feste Hand in ihren Nacken legte und sie an sich drückte, ihre feuchte Zungenspitze drang zwischen Parvatis Lippen hindurch und berührte ihre eigene.

Beinahe zögerlich erforschten ihre Zungen den Mund der anderen, sie glitten umeinander herum, liebkosten sich, zogen sich wieder zurück, nur um dann erneut einzudringen. So knutschten sie eine Weile herum, Lavenders volle Lippen öffneten sich immer weiter und ihre Münder pressten sich immer fester aneinander; Parvati seufzte unwillkürlich, als Lavenders feuchte, weiche Zunge begann, um ihre zu kreisen. Zwischen ihren Beinen war es schon längst warm geworden, sie merkte, dass sie mehr wollte.

Ohne ihre Lippen von Lavenders zu lösen und noch immer in das Spiel ihrer Zungen vertieft, glitt sie mit ihrer Hand Lavenders Rücken hinunter und zog ihr enges Oberteil nach oben.

"Warte." Lavender ließ von ihr ab. "Sollten wir das nicht lieber im Badezimmer tun? Was, wenn jemand reinkommt?"

"Lass uns doch einfach die Vorhänge zu ziehen", erwiderte Parvati leise. Sie wollte die Romantik eines weichen Bettes nicht gegen das kalt geflieste Bad tauschen.

Gesagt, getan und so lagen sie wenige Zeit später unter dem Baldachin von Lavenders Bett, der schwache Schein einer einzelnen Kerze auf dem Nachttisch erhellte ihre Gesichter.

Parvati drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte in Lavenders dunkle, glänzende Augen.

"Ich will dich", flüsterte sie und einen Wimpernschlag später versanken sie wieder in einem Kuss, die Augen geschlossen und die Lippen aufeinander gepresst.

Wie von selbst glitt Parvatis Hand unter Lavenders Oberteil und ihren Bauch hinauf, wobei sie den Stoff mit nach oben schob. Sanft umfasste sie eine der großen, weichen Brüste ihrer Freundin und drückte sie zärtlich, Lavender seufzte wohlig auf. Sie lösten sich kurz voneinander, Parvati zog Lavender das Top über den Kopf und entledigte sich ihrerseits ihres Pullovers, dann fanden sich ihre Lippen wieder und das Spiel ihrer Zungen setzte sich fort. Im trüb flackernden Kerzenschein und hinter dem Schutz der Vorhänge im weichen Bett liegend, war die Wärme von Lavenders Haut auf ihrer und die Liebkosungen ihrer Münder ein beinahe magisches Gefühl.

Während sie ununterbrochen knutschten griff Parvati nach Lavenders Minirock und schob ihn ihr sanft die Beine hinunter, sie ließ sie gewähren. So lagen sie nun in Unterwäsche nebeneinander, die Münder aufeinandergepresst und leidenschaftlich küssend, Parvatis eine Hand streichelte Lavenders Bauch, die ihrerseits mutig wurde und nach Parvatis rechter Brust griff. Sie knetete sie liebevoll und mit genau richtigem Druck, nicht grob und gierig wie die meisten Jungs.

Parvati gab ein bewusstes Stöhnen von sich, um Lav zu zeigen, wie sehr ihr das gefiel.

Lavender löste sich von ihr; irritiert hielt sie inne und schaute ihre Freundin fragend an.

"Zieh' deinen BH aus", flüsterte Lav und ihre Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten.

Parvati gehorchte, währenddessen schob sich Lavender ebenfalls die roten Körbchen von den großen Brüsten.

Kaum, dass ihre Brüste entblößt waren; Lavenders große, runde und Parvatis kleine, feste, trafen sich ihre Münder erneut, weich und feucht drangen ihre Zungen ein und das Knutschen begann von Neuem.

Mittlerweile war Parvati zunehmend feuchter zwischen den Beinen geworden, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, wie weit Lavender bereit war zu gehen. Wenn sie jetzt zu forsch vorginge, würde sie ihre beste Freundin womöglich abschrecken und alles hätte ein Ende, bevor es richtig begonnen hätte.

Ihr fiel ein, was Lavender zuvor gesagt hatte.

Ich muss geduldig sein und es langsam angehen lassen, dachte Parvati und streichelte zärtlich Lavenders weiche Haut.

Aber ein wenig Rummachen können wir ja trotzdem noch.

Wie lange sie noch nebeneinander lagen, sich liebkosten und küssten, wusste Parvati nicht genau zu sagen; es hätten einige Minuten oder eine Stunde sein können. Schließlich wurden ihre Zärtlichkeiten dadurch beendet, dass Lavender, die Zunge noch immer um Parvatis geschlungen, den Mund zu einem Gähnen verzog.

Beide sahen sich an und mussten lachen.

"Ich glaube, das war das Zeichen", kicherte Lavender, ihr Gesicht war gerötet und strahlte mit einem Lächeln.

"Ja, sieht ganz so aus", gab Parvati grinsend zurück. Lavenders Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatte sie alles richtig gemacht. Auch wenn sie noch immer erregt war, vor allem, da sie nur noch das kleine, rote Stück Stoff zwischen Lavenders runden, jedoch beneidenswert glatten Beinen von ihrer Scheide trennte, glühte sie innerlich vor Glück. Endlich, nach Monaten der Ungewissheit und mehreren, unsicheren Annäherungsversuchen, war es soweit: die Person, die sie am meisten begehrte, hatte ihre Lust erwidert.

Abermals gähnend fuhr Lavender sich durch die blonden Locken, wobei ihr eine Strähne ins Gesicht fiel.

"Wir sollten schlafen, findest du nicht?", sagte sie.

Parvati nickte. "Ja." Sie suchte einen Moment lang nach den richtigen Worten.

"Das war wunderschön", setzte sie schließlich ein wenig leiser hinzu.

Lavender strahlte. "Das fand ich auch." Ein besorgter Ausdruck huschte kurz über ihr Gesicht.

"Was ist los?", fragte Parvati verunsichert.

"Ach, ich hab mich nur gefragt ... was wird jetzt aus uns? Ich meine, was ... was sind wir jetzt?"

"In erster Linie noch immer allerbeste Freundinnen", sagte Parvati bestimmt. "Alles andere wird sich mit der Zeit geben."

"Okay, das ist gut", seufzte Lavender erleichtert. "Na dann ... schlaf gut." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste Parvati kurz auf den Mund. Ein Kribbeln machte sich erneut in ihren Lenden breit, doch jetzt siegte auch bei ihr die Müdigkeit über die Lust.

"Gute Nacht, Süße, schlaf gut." Sie sammelte ihre Klamotten ein, die am Fußende lagen und glitt vom Bett durch den nachtblauen Vorhang. Noch immer innerlich grinsend kroch sie auf die kühle Matratze ihres eigenen Bettes und schlüpfte rasch unter die wärmende Decke.

Von den anderen Mädchen war nach wie vor nichts zu sehen, selbst Hermine schien noch auf der Party zu sein.

Urplötzlich sah sie Hermines Gesicht vor sich, leicht gerötet und unsicher lächelnd. _'Da ist etwas zwischen uns ... es macht mich neugierig und kribbelig ... wir sollten nichts überstürzen ...'_

Ein flaues Gefühl huschte durch ihren Magen. Sie wusste, dass es ihr schlechtes Gewissen war, das sich meldete.

Ich gehe ja nicht fremd, dachte sie sich.

Andererseits war sie sehr wohl zwei verschiedenen Menschen näher gekommen und hatte sich mit beiden mehr oder weniger eingelassen. Sie beschloss, so schnell wie möglich mit Hermine darüber zu reden und herauszufinden, was sie sich davon erhoffte.

Ich muss mich entscheiden, dachte sie. Für Eine von Beiden.

Noch eine ganze Weile starrte sie nachdenklich an den dunklen Baldachin über sich. Abgesehen von Lavenders leisem, gleichmäßigem Atem lag der Schlafsaal immer noch in drückender Stille.

Die Party muss ja echt gut sein, dachte sie schläfrig, dann fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie versank in ihren Träumen.


	32. Chapter 32

"Hermine! Hey, Hermine!"

Harry hatte gerade Professor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer verlassen, als er vor sich Hermines braunen Haarschopf erspäht und beschlossen hatte, die Sache endlich ins Reine zu bringen.

Erleichtert sah er, dass sie sich tatsächlich umdrehte.

"Ja?" Sie wirkte überrascht.

Er schloss zu ihr auf. "Können wir kurz reden?", fragte er rasch.

"Wegen uns, du weißt schon", fügte er dann hinzu und versuchte ein Lächeln.

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Klar", erwiderte sie erfreut. "Aber lass uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen, ich möchte das nicht hier im Korridor klären."

"Ja, okay", stimmte Harry zu.

"Der Raum der Wünsche ist nicht weit weg, wie wär's?"

"Gute Idee."

Ihm fiel ein, was Ron ihm gestern erzählt hatte. Er beschloss, das nach ihrem Gespräch zu überprüfen.

Schweigend gingen sie durch die Korridore, bis sie die Stelle gegenüber des mottenzerfressenen Wandteppichs erreicht hatten.

Hermine dachte kurz nach. "Hm, ich kenne einen kleinen Raum da drin", sagte sie langsam. "Er ist ziemlich gemütlich und es gibt zwei Sessel."

"Klingt gut, wieso nicht?", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

Hermine schloss die Augen und lief dreimal an der Wand vorbei, bis plötzlich eine kleine, verzierte Tür aus dunklem Holz vor ihnen erschien.

Sie drückte die Klinke und stieß sie auf. "Nach dir."

Drinnen war es tatsächlich sehr gemütlich; neben einem großen, verzierten Fenster standen die zwei Sessel an einem kleinen Tisch, gegenüber davon nahm ein Regal voller Bücher die gesamte Wand ein und es gab sogar ein äußerst komfortabel wirkendes Bett.

"Nicht schlecht", sagte er anerkennend. "Wie hast du ihn gefunden?"

Hermine lief aus irgendeinem Grund rosa an. "Ich - ähm, Ron hat mir davon erzählt."

Harry kam ein Gedanke; er trat zu dem Bücherregal hin und sah auf die Titel.

_69 Sex-Zauber für ihr Schlafzimmer_ las er. _Reife Hexen zeigen dir wie's geht_ stand daneben; gefolgt von zahllosen Büchern mit ähnlichen Titeln.

Ungläubig musste er grinsen. Das war tatsächlich der Raum, von dem Ron ihm erzählt hatte! Und offenbar auch Hermine.

"Soso", sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Hast du schon einmal eins gelesen?"

"Nein, wozu auch?", antwortete sie stirnrunzelnd und nahm in einem der Sessel Platz. "Ist ja auch egal, komm, setzen wir uns."

"Du hast Recht", meinte Harry und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. "Also ..."

Wieder packte ihn die Nervosität, wie schon bei ihrem letzten Gespräch.

"Es - es tut mir leid, was ich letztens gesagt habe", brachte er schließlich hervor. "Und auch die Sache mit Ginny, ich ... mir war nicht klar, wie bescheuert das war." Und auch nicht, dass du Gefühle für mich hast, hätte er am liebsten noch hinzugefügt.

Hermine lächelte. "Danke, lieb, dass du das sagst. Aber ich bin auch nicht unschuldig daran."

Sie zwirbelte an einer ihrer Locken herum und starrte auf die Tischplatte.

"Ich hatte mich nach unserem Sex ziemlich ... naja, in dich verknallt", sagte sie schließlich und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. "Aber als wir uns dann darüber unterhalten haben ..." Sie sah betreten drein und wirkte beinahe hilflos.

"Ich hab es einfach nicht herausgebracht. Ich hab so getan, als wäre da nichts."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, ich hätte ehrlich sein sollen. Und ich hätte nicht sauer wegen der Verabredung mit Ginny sein dürfen. Du hattest ja keine Ahnung, dass ich ... naja - wie gesagt ..." Sie brach ab und sah ihn mit geröteten Wangen an.

Harry nickte langsam. Jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Ihm wurde klar, wie hart diese Zeit für sie gewesen sein musste, und dann hatte er auch noch so unverständnisvoll reagiert.

"Nein, das wusste ich wirklich nicht", sagte er entschuldigend. Einen kurzen Moment wusste er nicht, wie er das seltsame Gefühl in Worte fassen sollte, dass ihn immer wieder erfüllt hatte, wenn er sie sah.

"Ein wenig ... verknallt war ich direkt danach auch", sagte er schließlich. "Aber irgendwie wurde mir klar, dass das ... ich liebe dich trotz allem nur wie eine Schwester. Ich hab keine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass du vielleicht anders empfindest." Beim Klang seiner Worte wurde ihm bewusst, wie egoistisch er sich tatsächlich verhalten hatte.

"Ich war so ein Idiot, Hermine, ich hoffe du verzeihst mir."

"Schon vergeben", lächelte sie. Dann sanken ihre Mundwinkel nach unten, auf einmal sah sie schuldbewusst aus.

"Ich sollte dir auch noch etwas erzählen."

"Ich weiß, dass du Ron am Samstag getroffen hast", sagte Harry schnell. "Alles in Ordnung."

"Wirklich? Danke", sagte Hermine erleichtert. "Das Gute daran ist nämlich, dass ich ..."

Sie unterbrach sich und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ich - ähm, also ... zwischen uns ist wieder alles wie früher", sagte sie dann. "Die Gefühle, die ich kurz für dich hatte waren wohl nicht so stark wie ich dachte."  
Das klingt, als hätte sie sich in Ron verliebt, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, doch er wollte sie nicht direkt danach ausfragen, kaum dass sie wieder miteinander redeten.

"Gut", sagte er schlicht und versuchte, erfreut zu wirken. "Beste Freunde?", setzte er hinzu und streckte ihr die Faust hin.

Hermine lachte. "Beste Freunde", sagte sie grinsend und klopfte ihre Faust an seine.

Sie stand auf und breitete die Arme aus. "Komm her, du Idiot."

Harry erhob sich und umarmte sie fest; es tat unglaublich gut.

"Das soll nie wieder kaputt gehen", sagte er leise.

"Versprochen", erwiderte sie und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, dann ließ sie von ihm ab und betrachtete ihn.

"Ich weiß nicht, was mich geritten hat, unsere Freundschaft so zu gefährden."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Ich meine, sobald Gefühle im Spiel sind, spielt ja jeder ein bisschen verrückt."

"Nun, das haben wir beide hinter uns gelassen, oder?", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Auf jeden Fall", nickte Harry.

Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich an.

"Ich glaube, ich war nie wirklich in dich verliebt", sagte sie dann. "Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder, aber der Sex hat mich irgendwie glauben lassen, dass da mehr sei."

"Ja, das kann sein", stimmte Harry ihr zu. "Aber jetzt ist die Sache ja klar."

"Und darüber bin ich heilfroh", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

"Und ich erst."

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille. Es war keine unangenehme Stille, sondern lediglich ein gemeinsames Schweigen, da nun alles gesagt worden war, was gesagt werden musste.

"Ich frage mich, wieso in einem Lesezimmer so ein riesiges Bett steht", sagte Hermine mit einem Mal und deutete auf das Regal an der Wand.

"Lesezimmer?", wiederholte Harry amüsiert. "Ich glaube, das ist nicht das, wofür es da ist."

"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ich dachte, Ron hat dir von den Büchern erzählt?", fragte Harry verwundert.

"Nein, wieso sollte er?", wollte Hermine neugierig wissen.

Harry grinste und stand auf. "Lass dich überraschen", sagte er und trat an das Regal. Rasch ging er die Buchrücken durch und entschied sich für _Jung, nackt und willig_.

Er zog das Buch hervor und hielt Hermine das Cover hin; sie kniff die Augen zusammen und trat einen Schritt näher

"Jung, nackt und - was?" Sie lachte. "Das ist das also? Eine Sammlung von _Pornos_?"

Harry grinste. "Ja, ziemlich cool, oder?"

"Dass dir das gefällt glaube ich", lachte sie und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand.

Kopfschüttelnd durchblätterte sie es. "Wer sich für sowas hergibt ..."

Harry spähte ihr über die Schulter; auf der Seite, die sie aufgeschlagen hatte, war eine junge Hexe mit dunklen Locken abgebildet, die gerade dabei war, einem stämmigen Zauberer gleichen Alters einen zu blasen.

"Also ich wäre da sofort dabei", witzelte Harry.

Hermine klappte das Buch zu und lachte. "Ja, Sex haben und noch dafür bezahlt werden, das ist dein Traum, oder?"

"Hey, so einfach bin ich auch wieder nicht gestrickt", gab Harry mit gespielter Empörung zurück.

"Weiß ich doch", lachte Hermine und tätschelte ihm den Arm. Dann wurde sie schlagartig ernst.

"Wo wir gerade davon reden ...", sagte sie leise und berührte unvermittelt ein weiteres Mal seinen Arm, diesmal sanft und beinahe unsicher.

"Was?", fragte Harry, besorgt über ihren plötzlichen Stimmungswandel.

"Das soll jetzt nicht falsch klingen, aber hast du ... naja, noch, ähm ... Lust auf mich?" Sie strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht; ihre Lippen bebten.

Überrascht sah Harry sie an. "Ich - aber ... naja, irgendwie schon ..." Er war aus der Fassung gebracht, aber nichtsdestotrotz spürte er, wie das Blut in seine Lenden strömte.

"Daran hat sich nichts geändert", gab er schließlich zu. "Es ist noch immer dieses ... dieses Gefühl."

Wieso tu sie das?, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Es ergab keinen Sinn, den selben Fehler nochmal zu begehen.

"Ja, so geht es mir auch", flüsterte Hermine sanft.

"Und diesmal", sie kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine warme, kleine Hand auf die Brust, "diesmal bleibt danach alles, wie es ist. Diesmal kriegen wir das hin."

Wie hypnotisiert von ihrer Berührung nickte er. "Ja, das schaffen wir", sagte er mechanisch, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Alles hatte er erwartet, nur das nicht.

"Gut." Hermine gab ihm einen Stups auf die Nase. "Sollen wir?"


	33. Chapter 33

Ihr herausfordernder Tonfall erinnerte Harry plötzlich an jenen verhängnisvollen Nachmittag, an dem alles angefangen hatte. Auch damals hatte er eine andere Hermine erlebt, diese Seite von ihr, die so freizügig und selbstischer war, wie es die normale Hermine nie sein konnte. Doch der kurze, zweifelnde Stich in seinem Magen verschwand, als Hermine mit raschen Fingern ihre Bluse aufknöpfte, unter der sie nur einen schlichten weißen BH trug.

"Na los, du auch", forderte sie ihn auf.

Harry gehorchte wortlos; er fühlte sich ein wenig benommen. Gerade hatte er sich damit abgefunden, sie nie wieder auf diese Weise zu berühren und nun wollte sie genau das.

Inzwischen stand sie in ihrer weißen Unterwäsche vor ihm, ihre großen Brüste und die zarte, makellose Haut ließen seinen Penis steif werden. Sie zwinkerte kokett, ging betont langsam um das Bett herum und strich mit den Händen lasziv über ihre sanft geschwungenen Hüften. Dann legte sie sich in die weinroten Laken und winkte ihm zu.

"Na, komm schon."

Harry ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen, er ließ seine Schuluniform zu Hermines auf den Boden fallen. Nur in seinen Boxershorts und mit deutlich hervortretendem Penis stieg er zu ihr ins Bett.

Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu ihm und fuhr seinen Oberkörper mit den Fingerspitzen entlang; er erschauderte.

"Eine Regel", flüsterte sie. "Wir küssen uns nicht, in Ordnung? Ich finde, das gehört bei so etwas irgendwie nicht dazu."

"Okay", sagte Harry leise, streichelte ihr Schlüsselbein und glitt dann nach unten über ihre weiche Brust. Sie hatte Recht, er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie küssen könnte, ohne dabei wieder mehr zu empfinden.

Hermine nickte zufrieden, dann wanderte ihr Blick an seinem Oberkörper entlang nach unten, sie strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust, seine Bauchmuskeln und schließlich über die Ausbeulung seiner Boxershorts. Währenddessen knetete Harry ihre großen Brüste durch den BH und genoss ihre Berührungen.

"Ich halt das nicht mehr aus", sagte sie leise, dann rappelte sie sich auf, zog ihren BH und ihr Höschen aus und kniete sich auf seine Beine. Sie beugte sich vor, ihre großen, runden Brüste hingen unter ihr, während sie seine Shorts herunterzog und mit lüsternem Blick seinen Penis in die Hand nahm. Ohne zu zögern öffnete sie ihren Mund, neigte ihren Kopf und umschloss seine Eichel mit ihren weichen Lippen. Gleichmäßig, beinahe genüsslich, fuhr sie hoch und runter, lutschte seinen Schaft und rieb gleichzeitig den unteren Teil seines Penis' mit ihrer Hand. Die andere lag auf seinem Oberschenkel und streichelte ihn; Harry sah ihr versonnen dabei zu.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, zwar hatte Ron ihm auch einen geblasen und das nicht schlecht, doch Hermines weiche, feuchte Lippen, die seinen Schwanz liebkosten, während sie ihn gleichzeitig mit ihrer Zunge umspielte, jagten ihm ein unvergleichliches Kribbeln durch den Körper. Innerhalb weniger Minuten spürte er, dass er nicht mehr weit vom Höhepunkt entfernt war.

"Okay, warte", flüsterte er. Hermine nahm seinen Penis aus dem Mund und schaute ihn grinsend an.

"Das ging ja schnell."

"Ja", lächelte Harry. "Los, leg dich hin. Du bist dran."

Hermine gehorchte, kroch von seinen Beinen und legte sich neben ihn auf den Rücken. Harry beugte sich über sie und begann, ihren nackten Hals zu küssen.

Langsam wanderte er mit seinen Lippen nach unten, küsste ihr Schlüsselbein, ihre festen, prallen Brüste, leckte an ihren steifen Brustwarzen und streichelte sie. Hermine entfuhr ein Seufzen, er sah, dass sie mit geschlossenen Augen da lag. Beständig küsste er sich weiter nach unten an ihrem Körper entlang, über ihren flachen Bauch, ihre Hüften, bis hin zu ihren Beckenknochen, deren zarte Kontur er mit der Zungenspitze nachfuhr. Dann wanderte sein Kopf noch tiefer, unter ihre Lenden, bis er seine Lippen schließlich auf die weiche, glattrasierte Haut über ihrer Scham drückte.

Ihr sanfter, süßlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ sein Herz schneller klopfen; noch nie hatte er ein Mädchen mit dem Mund befriedigt.

Er gab den leicht gewölbten, breiten Schamlippen einen Kuss, dann zog er sie behutsam mit zwei Fingern auseinander, sodass das feucht schimmernde, fleischige Innere direkt vor ihm lag; ihr geschwollener Kitzler über zwei dünnen Hautfalten, darunter die kleine, enge Öffnung ihrer Scheide, aus der ein weißes Rinnsal Flüssigkeit lief.

Ein wenig unsicher setzte er seine Zunge an ihren Kitzler und leckte darüber; Hermine erbebte und stöhnte auf.

"Ja, das ist gut", hauchte sie begeistert.

Ermutigt bewegte Harry seine Zunge auf und ab, leckte über die herbe, süßliche Feuchte ihrer Scheide und bald spürte er, wie ihr Kitzler anschwoll und es zwischen ihren Schamlippen immer wärmer und nasser wurde. Ab und zu zuckte Hermine zusammen und gab ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich, so tief, dass es eher wie ein Schnurren klang.

Dann stieß sie ihr gesamtes Becken nach oben gegen seine kreisende Zunge und keuchte auf.

"Oh Gott! Ich komme - Harry, hör auf, ich - Aaah!" Ihre Worte gingen in einen Schrei über, sie presste ihre Schenkel rechts und links gegen seine Wangen, drückte seinen Kopf mit einer Hand nach unten, die sich schmerzhaft in seine Haare krallte. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren Unterleib, Harry hörte entgegen ihrer Worte nicht auf, ihren harten Kitzler mit seiner Zungenspitze zu massieren, denn er wusste, dass es nun zu spät war, um aufzuhören, er leckte und kreiste, so schnell er konnte. Das Zittern wurde zu einem Beben, Hermine gab einen hohen, stöhnenden Laut von sich und das Zucken ihres Unterkörpers stieß ihre nasse Mitte immer wieder gegen Harrys Mund.

Schließlich ließ ihr Orgasmus nach, sie löste die Umklammerung um seinen Kopf und er richtete sich dankbar auf; Hermine lag mit zerzausten Haaren, gerötetem Gesicht und in die Bettdecke gekrallten Fingern unter ihm.

"Oh Gott!", stöhnte sie abermals und hob den Kopf. "Harry, das war - ich ..." Sie warf den Kopf nach hinten. "Das war unglaublich."

Er lächelte zufrieden und wischte sich den Mund ab. Sie sah ihn erneut an, diesmal mit begierig glänzenden Augen.

"Na los, worauf wartest du? Nimm mich!"

Angesichts ihrer ungestümen Aufforderung zögerte Harry kurz, doch als sie ihr Becken hob und ihm somit ihre nass glänzenden Schamlippen entgegenstreckte, hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

"Okay", sagte er mit rauem Hals. Er kroch über die weichen Laken zwischen ihre Beine, setzte die Spitze seiner Eichel an ihre kleine Öffnung und schob sie langsam hinein.

Hermine zuckte kurz zurück, und keuchte leise, auf ihrer Stirn hatte sich eine Schweißperle gebildet.

Harry umfasste ihre aufgestellten Schenkel und streichelte sie beruhigend. Dann schob er, so behutsam er konnte, sein Becken nach vorn und spürte, wie Hermines weiches, feuchtes Inneres seinen Penis empfing.

Schon das sanfte Reiben ihrer Enge reichte aus, um ihm einen ersten Schauer den Rücken hinunter zu jagen. Er drang jedoch nicht ganz in sie ein, sondern zog sich wieder genauso langsam aus ihr zurück.

Ein paar Mal wiederholte er das sanfte Eindringen, bis Hermines Gesichtszüge sich glätteten und sie leise zu stöhnen begann. Er zog sich beinahe gänzlich aus ihr zurück, dann drückte er sein Glied Zentimeter für Zentimeter so tief er konnte in sie hinein, bis es so eng war, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

"Oh Gott", entfuhr es Hermine, doch sie lächelte und ihre Brustwarzen hatten sich aufgestellt.

Langsam aber sicher begann Harry, seine Hüften vor und zurück zu bewegen, bei jedem Mal presste er seine Lenden gegen Hermines feuchte Scham. Ihre warmen Schenkel umklammerten seinen Unterkörper und ihr flacher Bauch verkrampfte sich ein wenig. Geduldig schob Harry seinen gesamten Penis wieder und wieder in sie hinein, nach und nach wurde er ein wenig schneller, was Hermine mit einem erneuten Stöhnen quittierte.

"Jaa", hauchte sie und griff nach ihren Brüsten, die sanft im Takt mitwippten. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen und flatternden Lidern ließ sie ihren Kopf ins Kissen sinken, den lächelnden Mund geöffnet, wie zu einem lautlosen Schrei.

Harry beugte sich vorsichtig über sie, ihre weiche Haut kitzelte seinen Bauch. Noch immer mit gleichmäßigem Stoßen seines Beckens stützte er seine Arme rechts und links neben Hermines Kopf auf der weichen Matratze ab, in die er ein Stück einsank, dann neigte er seinen Kopf noch ein wenig nach unten und küsste ihren Hals.

Während er sie so mit seinen Lippen liebkoste spürte er, wie ihre kleinen, warmen Hände um ihn herum griffen und seinen Rücken packten, sie zog ihn zu sich, so dass ihre Körper nun direkt aufeinander lagen, ihre vollen Brüste mit den harten, kleinen Brustwarzen pressten sich angenehm an ihn.

"Mmh", stöhnte ihre leise, weiche Stimme in sein Ohr, ihre Hüfte unter ihm bewegte sich nun ebenfalls hoch und runter; er selbst stieß wie von selbst Mal um Mal dagegen.

Im gleichen Rhythmus bewegten sie ihre Becken schneller und schneller, Harry nahm nichts mehr wahr außer das unbeschreibliche Gefühl in seinen Lenden, den weichen, warmen Körper unter ihm, der sich an ihn presste, und Hermines Atemstöße in seinem Ohr.

Heißes Kribbeln floss ihm die Wirbelsäule herunter und erfüllte seinen Unterkörper, er gab ein Stöhnen von sich, ohne darauf zu achten, es gab nur noch die nasse Enge, in der er sich versenkte und das brausende Hochgefühl, das sich in ihm aufbaute. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Hermine aufstöhnen, sie krallte sich noch stärker an ihn; er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich ihre kleinen Zähne schmerzhaft in sein Ohrläppchen beißen spürte.

Wie betäubt stieß er wieder und wieder zu, schob sich rasch näher an den brodelnden Höhepunkt, der ihn am ganzen Körper erzittern ließ; Hermine bäumte sich unter ihm auf und gab ein katzenhaftes Geräusch von sich, ihre Hüfte zuckte wild gegen sein Eindringen und ihre bebenden Beine drückten seine zusammen.

Er fühlte nur noch ein weißes Glühen in sich, dann riss ihn der Orgasmus in einen Strudel der Lust; ruckartig presste er sich an den feuchten, zitternden Körper unter ihm und spürte, wie er sich in heftigen Schüben in Hermine ergoss.

Nach einer Ewigkeit (oder waren es nur ein paar Sekunden gewesen?) öffnete er die Augen und kehrte in die Realität zurück. Hermines feuchter Körper hob und senkte sich unter ihm, ihr Kopf war zur Seite gedreht und sie atmete schwer, doch ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Behutsam zog er sich aus ihr zurück und sank neben ihr in die weichen Kissen.

"Wow", hörte er sie leise sagen; er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Fußboden.

"Jaah", erwiderte er träge, dann fanden seine Finger das glatte, runde Holz neben dem Bett. Er trocknete seine Spuren, neben ihm tat Hermine das Gleiche. Sie sahen sich an und mussten unwillkürlich lächeln.

"Ich muss schon sagen ...", sagte Hermine und rappelte sich auf. "Das war der Hammer."

Sie zog sich den BH über die nackten Brüste und grinste ihn schief an.

"Und wie", bestätigte Harry, auch er schlüpfte wieder in seine Klamotten.

Hermine blickte kurz nachdenklich drein, dann sagte sie: "Am besten ist es, wenn du zuerst gehst; ich warte hier noch eine Weile und komme dann nach."

"Wieso das denn?"

Hermine verdrehte gespielt die Augen. "Was glaubst du denkt jemand, der uns zusammen aus dem Raum der Wünsche kommen sieht?"

"Okay, das ist wahr", gab Harry zu. "Also dann ..." Wieder erfasste ihn Unsicherheit, doch Hermines aufmunterndes Lächeln erinnerte ihn daran, dass alles gut war.

"Wir sehen uns beim Essen?", fragte er und ging um den Tisch herum auf den Ausgang zu.

"Klar", nickte sie. "Bis dann."

Rasch trat Harry aus der kleinen Tür, die hinter ihm sofort wieder zu solidem Stein verschmolz. Glücklicherweise schien keiner in der Nähe zu sein; hastig lief er in einen angrenzenden Korridor und blickte sich nervös um, ob ihn auch wirklich niemand gesehen hatte.

"Was machst du denn hier, Harry?"

Er riss erschrocken den Kopf herum. Vor ihm stand Luna, ihre langen blonden Haare hingen nachlässig über der rechten Schulter, bis über die große Rundung ihrer Brust. Aus der Tasche unter dem schiefen Ravenclaw-Abzeichen ihrer Schuluniform hing etwas, dass aussah, wie ein paar auf eine Kette gefädelte Radieschen. Ihr Mund stand fragend offen und ihre blauen Augen starrten ihn neugierig an.

"Oh, hey Luna", sagte er lächelnd, gleichzeitig fragte er sich, ob sie sich etwas würde anmerken lassen. "Ich, ähm ... ich war Hausaufgaben machen, in der Bibliothek."

"Ach so", antwortete sie fröhlich. Dann runzelte sie besorgt die Stirn, ihre Augen wurden noch größer.

"Alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst verwirrt, weißt du das?"

"Ja, bin ich auch", gab er zu. "Aber das wird schon wieder."

"Möchtest du darüber reden? Das hilft meistens ziemlich gut."

"Das ist echt lieb Luna, aber nimm's mir nicht übel, ich komm schon klar."

"Okay", sagte sie und lächelte. "Mach's gut, Harry." Sie drehte sich elegant auf der Stelle und hüpfte davon.

"Ja, du auch", erwiderte er und sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher.

Noch immer fühlte er sich ein wenig benommen. Innerhalb von einer Stunde hatte er sich mit Hermine versöhnt, alle Unklarheiten beigelegt und ein weiteres Mal mit ihr geschlafen.

Das alles war so schnell und überraschend gekommen, dass es sich beinahe mehr wie ein Traum anfühlte.

Und obwohl alles dagegen sprach, regte sich in ihm doch ein kleiner Stich.

Was, wenn es schief geht?, dachte er.


	34. Chapter 34

Mit schmerzenden Gliedern durchquerte Cho den Gang hinter der Quidditch-Tribüne in Richtung Ausgang. Das Training war an sich nicht schlecht gewesen, doch mittlerweile war es so kalt, dass man den Eindruck hatte, am Besen festzufrieren. Am liebsten wäre sie den Rest des Abends unter der heißen Dusche stehen geblieben, doch sie hatte sich mit Dean verabredet, und das war wichtiger als alles andere.

Sie trat in die Kälte hinaus, die ihr wie eine Wand entgegenschlug. Ein paar Zentimeter frischer Schnee hatten den Rasen wie eine Decke überzogen und ließen alles in gedämpfter, kalter Stille versinken.

Ihr Atem tanzte in weißen Wolken vor ihrem Gesicht, während sie den Abhang zum Schloss hinauf stapfte.

In letzter Zeit war es von Tag zu Tag ein wenig kälter geworden und immer häufiger fiel Schnee. Im warmen Gemeinschaftsraum schuf das eine gemütliche Atmosphäre, doch hier draußen war es unerträglich geworden. Sie sehnte sich in die heimelige Abgelegenheit des kleinen Erkers zurück, in dem sie und Dean gestern den Abend verbracht hatten.

Beim Gedanken daran musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln.

Die Zeit war wie im Flug vergangen, und nachdem es draußen schon dunkel geworden war, hatte er sie ohne zu Zögern bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum begleitet. Nach kurzer Unsicherheit hatten sie sich schließlich mit einer umso längeren Umarmung verabschiedet.

Auch als sie schon im Bett gelegen hatte, war ihr noch immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen gelegen. Schon lange nicht mehr hatte sie sich in Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen so wohl gefühlt, wie sie es bei Dean tat.

Sie nahm die letzten Meter hinauf zum Portal, erleichtert trat sie aus dem eisigen Wind in die Eingangshalle. Noch immer fröstelnd durchquerte sie den hohen Raum, ihre Schritte auf dem marmornen Boden hallten einsam von den Wänden wider. Außer ihr war keine Menschenseele unterwegs, da die meisten zu dieser Uhrzeit noch an den Hausaufgaben oder in irgendwelchen Clubs saßen.

Nachdenklich nahm sie die Stufen zum großen Treppenhaus hinauf.

Was Dean gerade wohl macht?, überlegte sie und strich gedankenverloren über den kühlen Stein des Treppengeländers.

Als sie durch die Tür getreten war, blieb sie einen Augenblick lang stehen; der Anblick der zahllosen Treppen, von denen sich eine gerade rumpelnd drehte, weckte in ihr erneut die Erinnerung an den Sonntagabend.

Sie hatten so lange und so viel geredet ... Nachdem sie ihm von Harry berichtet hatte, hatte er ihr sein Herz ausgeschüttet und ihr von seiner Trennung von Ginny erzählt. Schockiert darüber, wie eiskalt die sonst so freundlich wirkende Gryffindor gewesen war, hatte sie versucht, ihn zu trösten. Tatsächlich war er dann ein wenig besserer Laune gewesen und sie hatten sich noch eine ganze Weile über alles Mögliche unterhalten; von Quidditch bis hin zu ihren Familien.

Gedankenverloren schlurfte sie eine Treppe nach der anderen hinauf; noch immer konnte sie sich nicht so recht erklären, was diese Faszination verursacht hatte, die sie sich Dean hatte so öffnen lassen. Es war nichts Körperliches, im Gegenteil, ihr war erst nach und nach an diesem Abend aufgefallen, wie attraktiv Dean eigentlich war. Es war viel mehr etwas in seiner hingebungsvollen, sorgenden Art, die sie bereits jetzt schon vermisste.

Ich bin drauf und dran, mich zu verlieben, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr der Gedanke gefiel, ein weiteres Mal Spielball ihrer Gefühle zu sein, doch das, was sie in Deans Nähe empfunden hatte ... es hatte sich so schön angefühlt.

Wie um all das noch perfekter zu machen hatte sie heute Morgen beim Frühstück plötzlich einen kleinen Zettel entdeckt, den ihr jemand unbemerkt in die Tasche geschoben hatte. Darauf stand in kleiner und etwas krakeliger Handschrift:

_Um sieben im Erker._

_Ich würde dich gerne wiedersehen._

_Liebe Grüße_

Ihr Herz hatte einen Satz getan und sie hatte unwillkürlich lächeln müssen. Wie süß Dean sein konnte! Schon lange nicht mehr hatte ihr ein Junge durch so eine kleine Geste eine solche Freude gemacht.

Die Vorfreude auf ihr Wiedersehen trug sie mit einer beinahe euphorischen Stimmung durch den Tag, sie konnte den Abend nicht abwarten. Selbst als Professor McGonagall sie in Verwandlung anschnauzte, gab sie nur ein heiteres Lächeln zurück und auch das eisige, harte Quidditch-Training, das sie gerade hinter sich hatte, schien ein wenig erträglicher gewesen zu sein.

Inzwischen war sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angelangt, der zu ihrem Leidwesen ziemlich voll war. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick aus einem der großen Bogenfenster, hinaus auf die verschneiten Berge, dann entschloss sie sich, ihre Hausaufgaben einfach im Bett liegend zu erledigen.

Ich kann mich ohnehin nicht darauf konzentrieren, dachte sie, doch im Moment war ihr das egal.

Tatsächlich schweiften ihre Gedanken ständig ab, als sie sich es in ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht und ihre Aufschriebe herausgeholt hatte. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich, wie sie sich den Abend mit Dean ausmalte.

Bestimmt würde er bereits auf sie warten, nachdem sie ihn begrüßt hatte, würden sie sich von ihrem Tag erzählen und über alles Mögliche reden, bis es schon lange dunkel geworden war. Ihr Herz schlug ein wenig schneller, als sie mit dem Gedanken spielte, Dean vielleicht einen kurzen Kuss zum Abschied zu geben …

Ach, hör auf, ermahnte sie sich selbst. Jetzt schon darüber nachzudenken würde sie nur noch nervöser machen, als sie es ohnehin schon sein würde.

Zum wiederholten Mal versuchte sie, die Gedanken an Dean beiseite zu legen und sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr, doch die Zeit schien zu langsam zu vergehen, dass Cho sich nicht sicher war, ob ihre Uhr vielleicht stehen geblieben war.

Als es dann endlich doch so weit war, rappelte sie sich auf und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich für den Abend fertig zu machen; eine Stunde später machte sie sich frisch geduscht und sogar ein wenig geschminkt auf den Weg zu dem abgelegenen Korridor.

Je näher sie dem versteckten Erker kam, desto schneller wurden ihre Schritte, gleichzeitig schlug ihr Herz immer höher.

Obwohl sie ein wenig zu früh dran war, saß Dean bereits vor dem kleinen Fenster und blickte auf die kalte Landschaft hinaus. Leise näherte sie sich und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

Er zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum, dann erstrahlte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

"Hey", sagte er erfreut und stand auf, sie umarmten sich fest.

"Hey", erwiderte sie leise. "Wartest du schon lange?"

"Nein, Quatsch. Komm, setz dich."

Sie ließen sich auf der schmalen Steinbank nieder, eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas und sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander. Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien, die leichten Flocken tänzelten durch die Lichtflecken, die die Fenster des Schlosses auf den See warfen.

Cho spürte Deans Blick auf sich ruhen, sie wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an; seine Augen waren weich geworden.

"Schön, dass du gekommen bist", sagte er.

Sie lächelte. "Ich find's auch schön, wieder hier zu sein."

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und jähe Zuneigung stieg in ihr auf, das wohlige Gefühl der Geborgenheit ergriff Besitz von ihr. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst noch sagen sollte; am liebsten hätte sie ihm ihre Gefühle gestanden, die Wärme und Sicherheit, die sie in seiner Nähe empfand, doch selbst wenn sie sich getraut hätte, hätte sie es nicht in Worte fassen können.

Eine Weile lang herrschte Schweigen, während sie beiden dem Schneetreiben draußen zusahen.

Dann spürte sie abermals Deans Blick von der Seite und drehte den Kopf.

"Wie war dein Tag?", fragte er unvermittelt.

"Ganz in Ordnung", erwiderte sie, erfreut von seinem Interesse.

Dann setzte sie hinzu: "Zumindest abgesehen von Verwandlung, das war ätzend. Und deiner?"

"Kann nicht klagen", erwiderte er ausweichend.

"Was ist los?", hakte sie nach und versuchte ein ermutigendes Lächeln.

"Ach weißt du …" Er ließ seinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster schweifen. "Manchmal sehe ich sie an und frage mich, ob … ich meine …" Er stockte.

"Du fragst dich, ob …?", half sie nach.

Er zögerte, dann brach er hervor: "Bin ich so ein schlechter Mensch? Hat sie sich bei mir so unwohl gefühlt, dass sie mir so etwas antun musste?"

Cho wusste, wer mit "sie" gemeint war, und als sie Dean ansah, wie er sich niedergeschlagen die Schuld an ihrem Verhalten gab, überkam sie Wut auf Ginny Weasley.

"Du bist überhaupt kein schlechter Mensch!", sagte sie heftig und spürte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.

"Du darfst dich nicht selbst dafür verantwortlich machen, was diese – diese Kuh mit dir gemacht hat!"

Er warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. "Das weiß ich, aber ich kann das nicht einfach so abstellen ... Diese Dinge, die sie gesagt hat müssen ja auch einen Grund haben, verstehst du?"

"Ihr habt einfach nicht zueinander gepasst", sagte Cho bestimmt. "Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, sondern damit, dass sie so unreif ist und dir die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe geschoben hat."

"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", sagte Dean ein wenig selbstsicherer. "Immer hat sie so getan, als wäre sie schon total erwachsen, aber eigentlich ist sie ja noch ein halbes Kind."

"Eben", bestätigte Cho zufrieden. "Das nächste Mal solltest du dir eine Frau suchen."

Sein Blick wurde wieder dunkler. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein nächstes Mal geben wird. Der Tratsch, den Ginny über mich verbreitet steigert meine Chancen nicht gerade."

"Quatsch, das glaubt ihr doch keine", widersprach Cho. "Und wenn, dann ist sie sowieso nicht die Richtige."

Dean lächelte. "Danke fürs Aufmuntern. Du bist echt ... ähm, echt toll." Er blickte zu Boden.

"Du aber auch", erwiderte Cho und ihr Herz hüpfte. Dean hob den Kopf und ihre Augen trafen sich.

"Danke", wiederholte er leise.

Noch immer sahen sie einander in die Augen, das tiefe Dunkelbraun zog sie an; sie verlor sich darin. Unwillkürlich schob sie sich ein wenig näher in seine Richtung ... Plötzlich spürte sie eine leichte Berührung an der Nasenspitze; ohne es wirklich zu merken hatten sich ihre Gesichter einander genähert, bis sie seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren konnte.

Ihr Herz schlug nun bis zum Hals, sie hoffte, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sie zitterte, als sie sich ein Stück weiter nach vorn schob, immer näher an seinen Mund heran ... und endlich, nachdem sie glaubte, ihr Herz müsse jeden Moment stehen bleiben, kitzelte sie die warme Berührung seiner Lippen auf ihren.

Beinahe schüchtern küsste er sie und ebenso schüchtern erwiderte sie den leichten Druck seiner Lippen. Ein paar Mal küssten sie sich leicht, dann hielt Dean inne und setzte sich direkt neben sie auf die schmale Steinbank.

Seine Augen leuchteten, als er sich ihr wortlos näherte; Sekunden später waren sie bereits wieder in einem Kuss versunken, diesmal verlangender. Deans warme Hand kroch in ihren Nacken und zog sie noch ein Stück weiter zu sich. Ihr Gehirn schien auszusetzen; ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie, das ihr Herz rasen ließ.

Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, dann öffnete sie ihre ein wenig und spürte einen Lidschlag später Deans Zunge weich und feucht dazwischen gleiten. Sie begegnete ihrer und umschlang sie, Cho öffnete ihren Mund noch ein wenig weiter und presste ihn auf Deans volle Lippen. Abermals drang seine Zunge in sie ein; ein wenig stürmisch fuhr sie in ihrem Mund umher, gleichzeitig legte er die andere Hand leicht auf ihre Hüfte.

Ein Sturzgefühl machte sich in Chos Magen breit. Dass sie nicht wusste, wie weit er gehen würde, erregte sie plötzlich.

Ihr Kuss war mittlerweile in ein zunehmend begieriges Knutschen übergegangen und seine Hand schob sich wie in Zeitlupe an ihrer Seite hinauf, immer näher an ihre Brüste - sie glaubte, ihr Herz würde aussetzen, als sie schließlich seinen sanften, aber bestimmten Griff an ihrer rechten Brust spürte.

Sie gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, damit er wusste, dass er weitermachen konnte, und sein Griff verstärkte sich. Mit angenehmem Druck knetete er ihre Brust, was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, der sich bis in ihre Lenden ausbreitete.

In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie mit Dean schlafen wollte, jetzt und hier.

Leidenschaftlich erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und streichelte seine Hand an ihrer Brust, ihre andere legte sie auf seinen Oberarm und befühlte die harten Muskeln; Dean drückte noch immer ein wenig ungeschickt an ihrer Brust herum.

Gerade, als sie überlegte, selbst den nächsten Schritt zu machen, ließ er plötzlich von ihr ab, einen Augenblick später glitt seine warme Hand unter ihren Pullover und schob ihn ihr über den BH nach oben.

Erfreut löste sie sich von ihm und zog sich den Pullover selbst über den Kopf; sie sah seine Augen glänzen, dann drückte er bereits wieder seinen Mund auf ihren. Gleichzeitig legte er eine Hand um sie und fummelte an ihrem BH-Verschluss herum.

Cho musste innerlich lächeln, Deans verlangendes Ungestüm gefiel ihr.

Wenige Augenblicke später löste sich ihr BH und rutschte nach unten; sie streifte ihn rasch von den Armen und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Obwohl sie fröstelte wollte sie nichts lieber, als sich vollends zu entkleiden und sich Dean ganz hinzugeben.

Kaum, dass ihre Brüste entblößt waren, umschloss Deans große Hand wieder ihre rechte und fuhr fort, sie zu massieren. Er drückte sie zusammen und streichelte darüber, rieb ihre steinharte Brustwarze zwischen seinen Fingern und knetete sie abwechselnd. Gleichzeitig fuhr seine Zunge begierig in ihrem Mund umher, sie erwiderte seinen Kuss ebenso stürmisch und schob ihre Zunge so weit in seinen Mund hinein, wie sie nur konnte, ihre Zungen schlängelten sich umeinander, vor und zurück, auf und ab.

Es war das wildeste Knutschen, das sie je gehabt hatte, und es war gut, so gut wie nichts anderes.

Deans rechte Hand löste sich von ihrem Nacken und schob sich an ihrem Körper hinunter, über ihren Busen, den er kurz drückte, ihren Bauch und ihre Lenden bis die forschen Finger schließlich ihre Schenkel erreicht hatten.

Noch immer knetete seine andere Hand ihre Brust, zugleich fuhr die andere an ihren Beinen hinunter und wieder nach oben, strich über die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel und näherte sich ihrem Schritt.

Obwohl sie noch ihre Jeans trug, jagte diese Berührung Cho einen Schauder über den ganzen Körper, zwischen ihren Beinen kribbelte es und das Verlangen, endlich von Dean genommen zu werden, ließ sie unwillkürlich aufstöhnen. Mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte Dean ihre Hose geöffnet und zerrte sie nun ebenso verlangend an ihren Beinen nach unten.

Ich halt das nicht mehr aus, schoss es Cho noch durch den Kopf, dann löste sie sich von Dean und hörte sich flüstern: "Ich will dich! Jetzt!"

Dean sah sie mit glühendem Blick an, sie stand auf und schob sich ihre Hose so schnell sie konnte von den Beinen, dann wandte sie sich Dean zu und zog ungeduldig an seinem Pullover, bis sie ihn schließlich über seinem Kopf hatte.

Darunter war ein muskulöser, durchtrainierter Oberkörper zum Vorschein gekommen, Cho trat auf ihn zu und presste sich an die warmen Muskeln, die sich an ihre Brüste drückten, ein Kribbeln jagte wie ein Stromstoß durch ihren Körper.

Dean drückte sie kurz an sich, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie in die Halsbeuge, biss zärtlich hinein und begann, zu saugen. Cho entwich ein leises Stöhnen, sie befühlte die harten, warmen Muskeln unter ihren Händen, strich über die perfekt geformten Bauchmuskeln nach unten, Rille für Rille, bis sie seine Lenden erreicht hatte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, doch sie schob ihre Hand beständig weiter nach unten, bis sie auf den Hosenbund traf. Ungeduldig zerrte sie an den Knöpfen herum und streifte die Hose nach unten, zusammen mit dem weichen Stück Stoff seiner Boxershorts.

Sie spürte etwas ihre Hand berühren und sah nach unten: Deans dunkler, dicker Penis stand bereits senkrecht ab; er war unglaublich lang, viel länger als Cedrics, und gleichzeitig enorm dick. Die helle Eichel schaut ein wenig hervor und stupste gegen ihr Höschen.

Oh mein Gott, schoss es Cho durch den Kopf, als sie den harten Schaft in die Hand nahm, sie hatte das Gefühl, es wäre ihr erstes Mal, so aufgeregt war sie.

Dean ließ von ihrem Hals ab, als sie begann, die weiche Vorhaut zurückzuschieben.

"Willst du mich wirklich hier?", fragte er leise und ließ zu, dass sie seinen Schwanz rieb, seine Hände fanden ihr Höschen und zogen es von ihrer glühenden Scheide.

"Ja!", hauchte sie; es war, als müsste sie sterben, wenn sie ihn nicht so schnell es ging in sich spürte.

Deans Augen glänzten, er ließ von ihr ab und blickte sich kurz um.

"Lass und wenigstens ein paar Klamotten auf den Boden legen", sagte er dann und bückte sich, um ihren Pullover aufzuheben.

Rasch breiteten sie ihre Kleidung als improvisorische Decke auf dem kalten Stein aus, dann legte Cho sich rücklings darauf, Dean kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine.

"Los, tu es", hauchte sie begierig, ihr Puls schien ins Unendliche zu schießen, als Deans Hände ihre Schenkel umfassten und er sich ihrem Schritt näherte; es war, als stünde ihre Scheide in Flammen, so heiß fühlte sie sich an.

Ein Sturzgefühl jagte durch ihren Magen, als Dean seinen Schwanz immer näher an sie heran schob, bis seine Spitze kitzelnd ihre Muschi berührte, sie zuckte zusammen.

Ohne Vorwarnung zog er ihre Beine ein Stück weiter auseinander und drang in sie ein; ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch ihren Unterleib.

"Oh Gott!", zischte sie, als sie spürte, wie Deans Schwanz sie ausfüllte. Sie war nicht besonders eng, doch die unglaubliche Dicke schmerzte trotzdem, als würde er sie zerreißen.

Sie sah Deans besorgten Blick, daher drängte sie: "Schon okay, mach weiter!"

Das schmerzhafte Ziehen in ihrer Muschi wurde stärker, doch gleichzeitig erregte sie der Gedanke, dass Deans dicker Schwanz gerade in ihr steckte und sich noch weiter in sie hinein drückte. Ihre Brustwarzen waren so hart, dass es weh tat, als Dean ihre Brüste umfasste und sie kräftig knetete. Immer weiter drang sein gewaltiger Schaft in sie ein, sie biss sich auf die Lippen, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Schließlich zog er sich wieder zurück, erleichtert atmete sie aus, zugleich wollte sie, dass er sie endlich nahm. Ein wenig schneller schob er sich erneut in sie, mit gleichmäßigem Tempo stieß er seinen Schwanz in ihre feuchte Muschi, bis das schmerzhafte Dehnen ein wenig nachließ und das erste lustvolle Kitzeln sie überkam.

Als Dean merkte, wie sie sich entspannte, lächelte er sie glücklich an, dann holte er mit dem Becken aus und stieß zum ersten Mal richtig zu. Ein Stechen durchfuhr sie, doch gleichzeitig schoss ein Kribbeln durch ihren Körper, dass sie vor Lust aufstöhnen ließ.

Sie spreizte die Beine noch ein Stück weiter, Dean drang wieder und wieder tief in sie ein, jedes Mal schüttelte sie eine lustvolle Woge. Seine Bauchmuskeln traten hervor, als er sie nun immer schneller nahm, seine sehnigen Arme hatten ihren Oberkörper fest im Griff und sein Gesicht war zu einem angespannten Ausdruck verzerrt; er stöhnte leise.

Ihre eigene Erregung steigerte sich zusehends, während sie Deans harten, drahtigen Oberkörper betrachtete und ihm dabei zusah, wie er sie mit geschlossenen Augen vögelte. Auch wenn es noch weh tat, es war ein angenehmer Schmerz, der das lustvolle Kribbeln, das sich in ihren Lenden aufbaute, nur noch verstärkte.

Dean drückte seinen Schwanz nun immer wieder so tief in sie hinein, dass das Stechen ihr jedes Mal ein flaues Gefühl durch den Magen jagte, sie stöhnte erregt.

"Oh ja", murmelte Dean und packte sie ein wenig fester, dann stieß er so hart zu, dass Cho einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken musste; sie erzitterte vor Erregung, Dean ließ nicht locker, sondern rammte sich Mal und Mal härter in sie; die schnellen, groben Stöße in ihre Muschi trieben sie rasch auf den Orgasmus zu.

Er nahm sie nun mit aller Kraft, sein dicker Schwanz versenkte sich so tief in ihr, dass sie glaubte, ihre Muschi würde aufreißen; doch zugleich erfüllte sie das brodelnde Kribbeln vor dem Höhepunkt.

Sie sah in Deans tiefe, glühende Augen, während er sie fickte, ihr Körper verkrampfte sich und erste Wellen des Orgasmus' durchzuckten sie, keuchend weidete sie ihre Blicke an seinen spielenden Muskeln, fuhr voller Erregung an seinem stahlharten Sixpack hoch und runter, das unter ihren Händen zuckte.

Sie spürte ihn über sich zittern, ihre Muschi zog sich zusammen, sein Schwanz bohrte sich tief und dick in sie hinein, dann war es so weit; sie warf den Kopf nach hinten und schrie unterdrückt auf; die pure Lust fuhr durch ihre Lenden und raubte ihr den Atem.

"Ooooh!", schrie sie den Orgasmus hinaus und ließ sich von ihm Welle um Welle ins Licht katapultieren, ihre Hüften bebten wie wild, während Dean sie hart und gnadenlos gepackt hatte und seinen Schwanz in ihr versenkte.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie vom Höhepunkt geschüttelte wurde, doch schließlich ebbte er ab und ließ sie keuchend auf dem Boden zurück liegen. Dean stieß noch immer in ihre brennende Muschi; dann entfuhr ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen. Er rammte er seinen Schwanz so tief in sie hinein, wie es nur ging, sein Becken zuckte und plötzlich strömte nasse Wärme in sie hinein, als er sich in ihr ergoss.

Es ist passiert, dachte sie und ein Glücksgefühl erfasste sie, dass sie so intensiv noch nie nach dem Sex erlebt hatte.

Deans muskulöser Körper über ihr glänzte von Schweiß, er erhob sich und lächelte ihr zu. Sorgfältig trocknete er seinen Penis ab und schlüpfte wieder in seine Unterhose.

Noch immer keuchend und mit schmerzender Scheide blieb sie eine Weile lang wortlos liegen; sie spürte, wie Deans Sperma warm aus ihr heraus lief.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, trotz der Schmerzen und des harten Bodens unter ihr war das der beste Sex gewesen, den sie sich hatte vorstellen können. Deans raue, ja sogar ein wenig grobe Art, hatte in ihr eine Art der Lust geweckt, die sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Sie wusste nur, dass es genau das war, was sie brauchte; das, was sie bisher immer begehrt, doch nie bekommen hatte.

Sie lächelte Dean an, der inzwischen wieder angezogen war und sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

"Das war unglaublich gut", sagte sie und strich ihm über den Arm.

Er nickte. "Fand ich auch. So guten Sex hatte ich noch nie."

"Ich auch nicht", erwiderte sie und musste schmunzeln, als sie sein erfreutes Grinsen sah.

"Du magst es, ähm … so wie ich es mache, oder?", fragte er dann ein wenig unsicher.

"Jaah", hauchte sie. "Es ist perfekt, genau so will ich es."

Sein Grinsen wurde wieder breiter, er beugte sich vor und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Das ist ja fast so perfekt wie du", sagte er dann und streichelte ihre nackte Brust.

Cho lächelte ihn an.

Womit habe ich das nur verdient?, dachte sie glücklich.


	35. Chapter 35

Müde verließ Hermine das Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer und rieb sich die Schläfen. Nach drei Doppelstunden fühlte sie sich nun so ausgelaugt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ich sollte mehr schlafen, dachte sie und nickte Professor McGonagall zu, die hinter ihr die Tür abschloss.

Sie hatte sie nach der Stunde noch wegen der UTZe befragt, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie dafür noch mehr tun musste.

"Na, wohin des Weges, Hübsche?", raunte plötzlich eine Stimme in ihr Ohr, sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um.

Parvati stand grinsend hinter ihr in dem ansonsten verlassenen Korridor. "Tut mir leid, das musste einfach sein", sagte sie schelmisch.

Hermine lachte. "Schon okay."

Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, was Parvati von ihr wollen könnte.

Als könnte sie ihre Gedanken lesen, sagte sie: "Hör mal, Hermine, wegen letztens …"

Endlich, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf.

Seit diesem merkwürdigen Moment am Sonntag hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, mit Parvati darüber zu reden, doch sie hatte sich nicht getraut, es anzusprechen.

"Ja?", erwiderte sie und versuchte, nicht aufgeregt zu klingen.

"Ich wollte mich nur noch mal für Sonntag entschuldigen", sagte Parvati. "Ich hätte nicht -"

"Oh, schon in Ordnung", unterbrach Hermine sie. "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich …" Das aufgeregte Kribbeln, das sie in solchen Momenten verspürte, ließ sie kurz zögern. "Ich will es auch", gestand sie dann rasch, ehe Parvati den Mund aufmachen konnte.

Etwas huschte über Parvatis Gesicht. "Das, ähm …" Mit einem Mal wirkte sie zögerlich.

"Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich in dem Moment wollte", fuhr Hermine fort, "aber ich habe darüber nachgedacht und, naja …" Sie unterbrach sich, verwundert über Parvatis verhaltene Reaktion.

Statt einer Antwort fragte Parvati unvermittelt: "Hat es für dich etwas bedeutet?"

Was soll das denn heißen?, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Will sie eine Beziehung?

Auf diesen Gedanken war sie noch überhaupt nicht gekommen.

Sie selbst konnte sich eine richtige Beziehung zu einer anderen Frau keinesfalls vorstellen, doch was, wenn es bei Parvati anders war?

Einen Augenblick zögerte sie, dann antwortete sie vage: "Naja, also … irgendwas ist da schon zwischen uns, aber -"

"Hermine, ich … es tut mir leid", unterbrach Parvati sie. "Ich spüre es auch, aber ich - ich kann das einfach nicht." Sie sah betreten auf ihre Füße.

"Ich will dich nicht verletzen", fuhr sie fort und hob den Blick wieder, "deshalb sage ich dir es jetzt, bevor es zu irgendetwas kommt."

Ihre Augen wirkten bedauernd, beinahe traurig.

"Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer, ich … ich hab einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht, was ich tue."

Hermine schwieg und suchte die richtigen Worte.

Einerseits war sie erleichtert darüber, dass Parvati ihr nicht ernste Gefühle gestanden hatte, doch andererseits spürte sie einen bedauernden Stich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die aufregenden, kribbelnden Momente zwischen ihnen nun vorbei waren.

Parvati deutete ihr Schweigen falsch und setzte beinahe mitleidig hinzu: "Sieh' mal, ich bin mir ohnehin nicht sicher, ob das zwischen uns funktioniert hätte, ich -"

"Das ist es nicht", widersprach Hermine rasch. "Es ist nur … es war alles so aufregend und ich hätte gerne einmal gespürt wie … wie das so ist."

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Parvatis Gesicht. "Verstehe ich. Aber keine Sorge, das wird irgendwann von ganz allein passieren. Glaub mir, es gibt so viele Frauen, die dasselbe ausprobieren wollen. Du findest bestimmt eine."

"Danke", erwiderte Hermine ebenfalls lächelnd, auch wenn sie noch immer Enttäuschung verspürte.

"Ich bin froh, dass du das so locker nimmst", sagte Parvati.

"Ist doch klar", erwiderte Hermine. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. "Das bleibt trotzdem unter uns oder?"

Parvati schmunzelte. "Natürlich, keine Sorge."

"Danke", nickte Hermine erleichtert. Eine Frage jedoch brannte ihr noch auf der Zunge. "Sag mal …", begann sie und versuchte, nicht so neugierig zu klingen, wie sie war. "Wieso hast du gesagt 'ich kann das nicht'?"

Parvati antwortete nicht sofort, sondern schien einen Moment lang mit sich zu ringen. "Sagen wir einfach, ich … es gibt da noch jemand anderen", sagte sie schließlich. "Mir war nicht klar, was daraus werden würde, aber jetzt habe ich erkannt, dass ich schon lange verliebt bin."

Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa.

Hermine nickte. "Ach so, das verstehe ich natürlich."

Plötzlich begriff sie.

Lavender, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

"Gut", lächelte Parvati. "Also dann … wir sehen uns." Sie winkte kurz und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum.

Hermine blickte ihr nachdenklich hinterher, die Enttäuschung lag ihr noch immer im Magen. Ihr aufregendes Abenteuer war beendet, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte.

Vielleicht soll es einfach nicht sein, dachte sie bei sich. Und vielleicht ist es auch besser so.

Obwohl sie in jenen Momenten, als es zwischen ihr und Parvati beinahe körperlich geworden war, immer eine kribbelnde Bereitschaft verspürt hatte, kamen ihr nun Zweifel, dass es wirklich das war, was sie wollte.

Ich hatte einfach nur Lust, dachte sie. Nichts anderes.

Ein unwohles Gefühl beschlich sie.

Nicht nur Parvati hatte sie plötzlich und unerwartet begehrt, auch mit Harry war es durch ihre unerwartete Lust zu dem gekommen, was sie beinahe ihre Freundschaft gekostet hatte.

Ganz zu schweigen von unserem letzten Mal, dachte sie.

Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, Harry ein weiteres Mal zu verführen und mit ihm zu schlafen und das, obwohl ihre Freundschaft genau daran bereits zuvor fast zerbrochen wäre.

Während sie darüber sinnierte, was sie dazu getrieben hatte, lief sie durch die Korridore in Richtung große Halle zum Mittagessen.

Ich will ihn doch gar nicht mehr, dachte sie frustriert.

Nicht umsonst hatte sie Tage damit verbracht, den rettenden Trank zu suchen und ihn letzten Endes auch eingenommen. Doch auch wenn er tatsächlich wirkte, unterdrückte der Trank zwar ihre Gefühle, jedoch keinesfalls ihre Lust, wie ihr nur allzu deutlich klar geworden war.

Es sollte doch Ron sein, den ich will und nicht Harry, überlegte sie ratlos. Oder Parvati.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie sich bisher von ihrer Begierde hatte leiten lassen und wie schnell darin ihre Gefühle untergegangen waren; zuerst die für Harry und nun auch die für Ron. Zumindest im Raum der Wünsche hatte sie keine Sekunde lang einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet, sondern ihrer Begierde nachgegeben und mit Harry geschlafen.

Was ist nur los mit mir?, fragte sie sich besorgt. Das ist doch nicht normal.

"Hermine?"

Sie hob erschrocken den Kopf; inzwischen hatte sie die große Halle erreicht, an deren Eingang Ginny stand und sie besorgt anblickte.

Ihr fiel ein, dass sie sich für heute zum Essen verabredet hatten.

"Oh, tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken", sagte sie rasch und lächelte.

"Dachte ich mir", lächelte Ginny. "Wenn du damit fertig bist, die Probleme der Menschheit zu wälzen, können wir ja essen gehen."

"Ja, können wir."

Sie suchten sich einen etwas abgelegenen Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch und taten sich auf.

"Wo sind denn die anderen?", fragte Ginny ein wenig verwundert, während sie sich Kartoffeln nahm.

Hermine blickte am Tisch hinauf, weder Ron noch Harry waren allerdings zu sehen.

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Dann kann ich mir Harry gegenüber schon nichts anmerken lassen, dachte sie bei sich.

"Apropos", sagte Ginny mit gedämpfter Stimme.

"Was ist?"

Ginny wurde rosa. "Naja, als Harry und ich letztens in Hogsmeade waren …", begann sie zögerlich.

Ich wusste es, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf.

Es war klar, worauf Ginny hinaus wollte.

"Oh stimmt, wie war euer Ausflug eigentlich?", fragte sie mit gespieltem Interesse.

"Das ist es ja", erwiderte Ginny. "Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich davon halten soll." Sie schob eine Kartoffel auf ihrem Teller hin und her.

"Es war eigentlich wie immer zwischen uns, aber andererseits war es überhaupt nicht so", sagte sie schließlich.

"Wie meinst du das?"

Ginny stocherte in ihrem Gemüse herum und schien zu überlegen.

"Ich weiß auch nicht … es war wie sonst auch, aber es hat sich anders _angef__ühlt_, so als … als wäre da mehr zwischen uns."

Sie sah Hermine an. "Es hat sich angefühlt wie ein erstes Date."

Sie schaute wieder auf ihren Teller und wurde rot. "Ich - Hermine, ich glaube, ich liebe ihn noch immer."

Hermine starrte sie an.

Ich wusste es!, dachte sie triumphierend.

Befriedigt stellte sie fest, dass sich nicht einmal der kleinste Stich der Eifersucht bemerkbar machte.

"Im Ernst?", fragte sie.

"Ja", erwiderte Ginny leise und blickte auf. "Ich kann ihn einfach nicht vergessen, ich will es ja, aber … an diesem Tag wollte ich nichts sehnlicher, als ihn zu küssen und jetzt … jetzt wünsche ich mir, dass er hier wäre und ich es ihm selbst sagen könnte."

Sie erstarrte plötzlich und setzte ein breites Lächeln auf; Hermine folgte ihrem Blick und sah, dass Ron und Harry sich ihnen näherten.

"Hi", sagte Ron schlicht und setzte sich neben Ginny.

"Hey, Ron", erwiderte Hermine. Harry nahm neben ihr Platz und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Hi, Harry", begrüßte Ginny ihn fröhlich, so als wäre nichts gewesen.

"Wo habt ihr denn gesteckt?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Harry und Ron tauschten Blicke.

"Ähm …", sagte Ron nur.

"Ach komm, sag es ihnen", forderte Harry ihn auf.

"Sag uns was?", wollte Ginny neugierig wissen.

Ron spähte kurz am Tisch hinauf, dann beugte er sich ein wenig vor.

"Naja, es ist so dass Angelina seit einiger Zeit äh … hinter mir her ist." Er musste grinsen.

Hermine spürte einen unsanften Stich in der Magengegend.

"Angelina?", wiederholte Ginny verblüfft. "_Die_ Angelina?"

"Ja, und wie", bestätigte Harry amüsiert, während er sich am Rinderbraten bediente.

"Und was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte Hermine und merkte, wie ungehalten sie klang. "Ich meine, wieso hat euch das jetzt aufgehalten?", fügte sie ein wenig milder hinzu.

Ron schien der Unterton in ihrer Stimme jedoch nicht entgangen zu sein, er runzelte kurz die Stirn.

"Sie hat ihn schon wieder abgefangen und wollte endlich eine Antwort", erklärte Harry und schob sich eine Gabel Fleisch in den Mund.

"Eine Antwort worauf?", hakte Ginny nach.

Harry blickte zu Ron, der sich gerade Kartoffeln auf den Teller schaufelte. "Na los, raus damit."

Ron warf Hermine noch einen kurzen Blick zu, dann hielt er inne und seufzte. "Vor ungefähr zwei Wochen hat Angelina mich gefragt, ob ich mir, ähm … eine Affäre vorstellen könnte."

Ginny kicherte. "Im Ernst?"

"Ja, Im Ernst", bestätigte Ron. "Ich hätte das auch nicht von ihr gedacht."

"Nein, ich meinte eher, dass sie schon ziemlich verzweifelt sein muss", erwiderte Ginny und grinste, Harry lachte.

Ron sah kurz verärgert drein, dann musste er auch grinsen.

"Halt die Klappe", sagte er und stieß ihr den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

Hermine zwang sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln, doch bei Rons Worten hatte sich ein kaltes Gefühl in ihr breit gemacht.

Sie sagte nichts, sondern wandte sich ihrem Braten zu.

"Und wie kommt's dazu, dass du das noch nicht angenommen hast?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine sah Ron an und fing gerade noch seinen Blick auf. Bildete sie sich das ein, oder war er ein wenig rot geworden?

"Naja, ich weiß nicht …", druckste er herum. "Das mit Lav ist noch nicht so lange her und ich hab im Moment keine wirkliche Lust auf unpersönliches Herumvögeln."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ich das von dir mal höre …" Sie grinste.

"Aach, hör auf", sagte Ron.

Hermine sah ihn interessiert an. Sie nahm ihm keine Sekunde lang ab, dass es wegen Lavender war, oder dass er keine Lust auf unverpflichtenden Sex hatte - das Gegenteil hatte er ihr letzte Woche bewiesen. Konnte es sein, dass er sich ihretwegen zurückhielt?

Ihr Herz schlug ein wenig höher, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was er das letzte Mal gesagt hatte: _dann geh__öre ich ganz dir._

Sie war sich nie sicher gewesen, ob er das wirklich ernst gemeint oder nur eine Ausrede gesucht hatte, doch jetzt schöpfte sie neue Hoffnung.

Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke und die Freude, die sich in ihr breit gemacht hatte, zerplatzte mit einem Mal.

Was, wenn Harry ihm alles erzählt hatte? Dann wusste er, dass sie schon wieder miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Vielleicht war das der Fall und er hatte sie bereits abgeschrieben?

Die einzige Frage, die damit noch blieb war: konnte sie Harry vertrauen?

Früher hätte sie keine Sekunde lang darüber nachgedacht, aber nach alldem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war …

"Alles klar?" Ron sah sie fragend an.

"Ja natürlich", log sie schnell. "Ich hätte das echt nicht von Angelina gedacht."

Er nickte, aber sah sie noch immer beinahe durchdringend an.

Er merkt sofort, wenn mich etwas beschäftigt, dachte sie und bemühte sich, unbesorgt auszusehen.

"Ich bin gespannt, ob sie es heute nach dem Training wieder versucht", meinte Harry.

"Und ich bin gespannt, wie lange du das aushältst, Brüderchen", grinste Ginny.

"Ha ha", gab Ron trocken zurück.

Wieder huschte sein Blick zu Hermine und versetzte ihr einen freudigen Stich.

Ich muss mit ihm reden, dachte sie. Unbedingt.


	36. Chapter 36

"Bleibst du in den Ferien hier, Draco?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin über Weihnachten zuhause, das weißt du", erwiderte er und legte genüsslich die Beine auf den Sessel vor sich.

"Meine Mutter findet, dass man die Feiertage mit seiner Familie verbringen sollte", fügte er hinzu und verdrehte die Augen.

In Wahrheit war er froh darüber, zwei Wochen in Ruhe auf Malfoy Manor zu verbringen und all dem hier für eine Weile entkommen zu können; den Lehrern und Schülern, die ihm auf die Nerven gingen, ebenso wie Potter und seinen Speichelleckern.

"Klingt ätzend", kommentierte Blaise trocken, der mit geschlossenen Augen quer im Sessel neben ihm lag. Zu dieser Zeit war man meistens allein im Gemeinschaftsraum, daher hatten sie zu dritt eine ganze Sitzgruppe beschlagnahmt und schlugen die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen tot.

"Was ist mit dir?", wollte Nott wissen, der als einziger aufrecht saß und die Arme verschränkt hatte.

Blaise öffnete die Augen ein Stück weit.

"Ich bin auch nicht hier. Dieses eine Mädel hat mich über die Ferien zu sich eingeladen, weil ihre Alten in der Karibik sind", erklärte er selbstgefällig grinsend. "Das wird spaßig."

Na, wenn du es brauchst, dachte Draco.

Er schätzte Blaise seines Talents und seiner Überzeugung wegen, zudem hatte er ein charismatisches Auftreten, das ihnen schon öfter von Nutzen gewesen war, doch seine überhebliche Art, die er auch seinen Freunden gegenüber wahrte, ging ihm manchmal gegen den Strich.

Nur wenn sie allein waren, legte er für kurze Zeit seine Maske ab.

"Na toll, dann soll ich allein an unserem Raum weiter arbeiten?", fragte Nott missmutig.

"In der Tat, Theodore", entgegnete Blaise spöttisch. Nott zuckte gereizt mit dem Kopf, er hasste es, wenn man ihn bei seinem Vornamen nannte.

"Ich werde mich auch zu Hause um die Zauber kümmern", warf Draco rasch ein; er war nicht besonders erpicht auf eine Auseinandersetzung. "Nach Weihnachten wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir soweit sind."

"Gut, und was soll ich so lange tun?", fragte Nott. "Ich dachte, wir wollten den Raum nicht aushöhlen, bevor wir ihn schützen können?"

"Nein, auf keinen Fall", bestätigte Draco. "Aber du kannst dich um die Planung kümmern, wie groß er werden soll und was wir für die Einrichtung brauchen."

Er hoffte, dass Nott sich mit dieser Aufgabe zufrieden gab.

"In Ordnung."

"Tut mir leid, ich werde nicht viel tun können", verkündete Blaise grinsend.

"Schon gut, du bist am Vögeln, das wissen wir", sagte Nott in genervtem Tonfall.

"Genau." Blaises Grinsen verbreiterte sich.

"Reiß' dich zusammen", sagte Nott scharf. "Du solltest die Sache lieber ein wenig ernster nehmen. Wenn wir mit dem Zimmer nicht so schnell es geht fertig werden, haben wir vielleicht bald ein Problem."

Er nickte zu Draco hinüber. "Oder glaubst du, dass sein Vater es nicht irgendwann spitzkriegt, was wir bei Borgin hinten lagern?"

"Reg dich ab, Theo", erwiderte Blaise gelassen. "Dracos Dad ist das doch egal, er hat selbst mindestens zehnmal so viel davon wie wir."

"Nein, ist es nicht", warf Draco ein. "Mein Vater darf das auf keinen Fall herausfinden. Er meint, ich soll mich aus solchen Geschäften raushalten."

Blaise sah ihn überrascht an und richtete sich ein Stück auf. "Wieso das denn?"

"Er glaubt nicht, dass ich das Zeug dazu habe", antwortete Draco bitter. "Und das Letzte, was er gebrauchen kann, sind Schnüffler vom Ministerium, die meinetwegen unser Haus durchsuchen."

"Und wenn schon", sagte Blaise lässig und lehnte sich wieder in die Kissen. "Er ist doch viel zu einflussreich, als dass die ihm was anhängen könnten."

"Er wird trotzdem nicht erfreut sein, wenn er von unserer Sammlung erfährt", widersprach Draco energisch. "Also haltet euch ran, Jungs."

"Ist ja gut", murrte Blaise. "Ich kann doch sowieso nichts tun, solange du den Zauber nicht auf die Reihe bekommst."

"Doch, du könntest dich zum Beispiel darum kümmern, wie wir das Zeug ungesehen ins Schloss kriegen", fuhr Draco ihn an. Es wurmte ihn, dass Blaise Recht hatte; bisher hatte er den Zauber noch immer nicht geschafft und war eigentlich kein Stück weiter gekommen.

"Ist okay", gab Blaise schlicht zurück. Er streckte sich, spannte die muskulösen Arme an und stand auf. "Wir sehen uns beim Essen."

Draco blickte ihm hinterher, wie er mit federnden Schritten den Raum durchquerte.

"Wohin willst du?", wollte Nott wissen.

"Ein paar Leute kontaktieren", rief Blaise vom Ausgang her, dann trat er die Treppe hinauf und ließ die beiden Anderen zurück.

"Fauler Kerl", knurrte Nott verächtlich, als Blaises Absätze über dem Türrahmen verschwunden war.

Draco zuckte die Achseln. "Mir egal, was er in den Ferien treibt, so lange wir im neuen Jahr fertig sind. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es noch dauert, bis Borgin meinem Vater gegenüber etwas herausrutscht."

"Ich beeile mich", sagte Nott beflissen. "Was haben wir eigentlich gerade alles?"

"Einen verfluchten Ring, dieses seltsame Medaillon, den brennenden Umhang und den dunklen Zauberstab", zählte Draco auf. "Nicht sehr viel, aber einiges davon könnte wertvoll sein."

Nott runzelte die Stirn. "Und wie um alles in der Welt sollen wir das ungesehen ins Schloss bringen? Wenn wir das mit der Post schicken -"

"Quatsch, das müssen wir anders lösen", sagte Draco. "Blaise kennt da jemanden, der sich darum kümmern könnte."

"Ich hoffe, das ist nicht wieder nur eine seiner Prahlereien", sagte Nott düster.

"Wie auch immer, er hat Recht", sagte Draco missmutig. "Bevor ich diesen Zauber nicht hinbekommen habe, brauchen wir uns darum keine Gedanken zu machen."

"Ach, du schaffst das", meinte Nott zuversichtlich. "Du kannst in den Ferien ja deine Tante fragen."

Draco lachte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

"Mag sein", gab Nott zurück. "Aber bis du selbst drauf kommst, kannst du es ja zumindest versuchen."

"Mal sehen", erwiderte Draco ausweichend. Er wollte Bellatrix nicht um Rat bitten müssen; sie hielt ihn ohnehin schon für ein unselbstständiges Kind.

Nott warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Ich gehe zum Essen, kommst du?"

"Gleich."

"Okay", sagte Nott gleichgültig und erhob sich. "Bis dann."

Einen Augenblick später war Draco allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er gähnte, dann rappelte auch er sich auf und ging die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hinunter. Er hoffte, dass Nott und Blaise sich wenigstens so lange zusammenraufen würden, bis ihre Objekte in Sicherheit waren. Alleine brauchte er die ganze Sache gar nicht erst versuchen und er hatte keine große Lust, ein Machtwort sprechen zu müssen. Nott war sehr empfindlich, was so etwas anging, und Blaise … nun, das war ohnehin eine andere Sache.

Er verscheuchte die unangenehmen Gedanken; im Moment würde er damit leben müssen.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen beugte er sich über seinen Koffer, der am Fußende seines Bettes stand und kramte ein kleines, schmuckloses Kästchen hervor.

Seit Wochen versuchte er, es mit einem Zauber zu versiegeln, den nur ein anderer Zauber brechen konnte, doch noch immer war er damit nicht erfolgreich gewesen.

Mittlerweile hatte er sich angewöhnt, ein bis zwei Stunden am Tag in seinem geheimen Zimmer zu verbringen und daran zu üben. Er drückte den Knopf unter seinem Bettkasten und trat rasch auf die steinerne Wand an der Kopfseite des Schlafsaals zu, die knirschend auseinander glitt.

"Draco?"

Er zuckte zusammen, hinter der Wand lag Pansy auf ihrem Doppelbett und hielt ein Buch in der Hand, offenbar hatte sie sich bei seinem Eintreten gehörig erschrocken. Rasch verbarg er das Kästchen hinter seinem Rücken.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er über das Knirschen der verborgenen Tür, die sich hinter ihm wieder schloss. Er war so überrumpelt, dass es barscher klang, als er es eigentlich meinte.

Im Gegenteil, er freute sich sogar, sie zu sehen. Seit ihrem Streit hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt und er merkte langsam, wie ihm das an die Substanz ging.

Vielleicht entschuldigt sie sich jetzt endlich, dachte er.

Doch Pansy sah ihn nur an und sagte nichts, den Mund halb geöffnet und die Augen auf einen Punkt hinter ihm gerichtet.

Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie in solchen Situationen nie die richtigen Worte fand.

"Hör mal …", begann er und trat vorsichtig einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Was war denn vorgestern mit dir los?"

Endlich sah sie ihm in die Augen.

"Ich … ich weiß auch nicht", sagte sie leise.

Erleichtert, dass sie nicht schon wieder wütend wurde, trat Draco neben sie und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Die rechte Hand noch immer hinter dem Rücken, schob er das Kästchen unauffällig unter das Bett.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren hab", brach es schließlich aus Pansy heraus. "Es ist nur, ich … ich hatte das Gefühl, du respektierst mich nicht. Ich hab mich so hilflos gefühlt und dann bin ich wütend geworden …" Sie blickte ihn traurig an.

"Schon in Ordnung", sagte Draco leise und streichelte ihren Arm, sie ließ ihn gewähren. Er wusste, dass sie es hasste, wenn man ihre Wünsche ignorierte.

"Du bist nicht sauer?", hakte sie unsicher nach und sah ihn mit dunklen Augen an.

"Nein", schüttelte er den Kopf. "Das nächste Mal, sag mir einfach gleich was los ist, in Ordnung?"

"Ja, mach ich. Tut mir leid." Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Ist schon verziehen", gab er zurück.

Immerhin hat sie es eingesehen, dachte er bei sich. Er war überrascht, wie erleichtert er sich fühlte.

"Du bist der Beste", hauchte sie und beugte sich zu ihm nach vorn. Er ließ zu, dass sie ihn küsste und strich ihr dabei sanft durch das schwarze, weiche Haar.

Sie löste sich von ihm und lächelte. "Ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben."

"Ich auch."

"Sollen wir zusammen zum Essen gehen?", fragte sie und stieg vom Bett.

Ein kurzer Stich der Enttäuschung traf Draco; er hatte insgeheim gehofft, sie würde noch einmal auf seinen Wunsch zurückkommen.

Ansprechen werde ich es sicher nicht, dachte er.

"Ja, gute Idee", sagte er daher nur.

In der großen Halle angelangt setzten sie sich zu Nott, der bereits ein wenig abseits Platz genommen hatte und aß.

Beim Essen redeten sie nicht viel, jeder schien in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Immer wieder fragte sich Draco, wie Pansy wohl reagiert hätte, hätte er das Thema Analsex vorhin noch einmal vorsichtiger angesprochen.

Wie es sich bei ihr wohl anfühlen würde?, fragte er sich nachdenklich. Noch enger als bei -

"Draco?", kam es plötzlich von Pansy, er unterbrach seine Gedanken und sah sie an.

"Ja?"

"Was hattest du vorhin in der Hand, als du reinkamst?", fragte sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

Verdammt, fluchte er innerlich. Sie hat es bemerkt.

Nott warf ihm einen alarmierten Blick zu; er nickte kurz beruhigend.

Er wollte Pansy nicht belügen; wenn sie ihm etwas anmerkte, war der nächste Streit schon vorprogrammiert.

"Ich arbeite gerade an etwas", sagte er vage, er hatte die halbherzige Hoffnung, dass sie sich damit zufrieden geben würde.

"Tu doch nicht so geheimnisvoll", bat sie ihn neugierig. "Was ist es denn?"

Er seufzte. Etwas anderes hatte er auch nicht erwartet.

"Ich erkläre es dir später, in Ordnung?" Er tauschte abermals einen raschen Blick mit Nott, der noch immer beunruhigt wirkte.

"Okay", sagte Pansy zufrieden.

Draco fiel auf, dass Blaise noch immer nicht zum Essen erschienen war und hoffte, dass er Besseres zu tun hatte und sich nicht bloß mit irgendeiner Slytherin vergnügte.

Er selbst hatte sich zwar auch das eine ums andere Mal auf ein wenig Spaß mit einer Mitschülerin eingelassen, doch wenn es Wichtigeres zu tun gab, verschwendete er seine Zeit nicht mit solch kurzen Freuden.

"Ach übrigens", meldete Nott sich zu Wort und kramte in seinem Umhang.

"Das hier kam vorhin für dich an", sagte er und förderte einen Brief zutage.

Überrascht nahm Draco den Umschlag entgegen. Normalerweise bekam er die Briefe von seinen Eltern immer Sonntags und jemand anders schrieb ihm nicht.

Gab es etwas derart Wichtiges, dass sie keine Woche damit warten konnten?

"Ach ja, danke", sagte er glatt, so als hätte er den Brief erwartet.

Rasch schob er ihn in seinen Umhang und hoffte, dass man ihm nichts angemerkt hatte, doch keiner sagte etwas dazu.

Der Rest des Mittagessens verging ohne weitere Überraschungen.

Danach verschwand Nott in die Bibliothek und er kehrte mit Pansy in ihr Liebeszimmer zurück.

"Aah", seufzte Draco genüsslich und streckte sich auf dem weichen Bett aus.

Er genoss den Luxus eines eigenen Zimmers, inzwischen konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, seine gesamte Zeit mit den anderen im Schlafsaal zu verbringen und nie seine Ruhe haben zu können.

Pansy legte sich neben ihn und stütze sich seitlich auf, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

"Also?", fragte sie. "Was war das vorhin?"

Er seufzte abermals, diesmal aus Resignation.

"Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst …", sagte er. "Ich brauche aber dein Wort, dass das absolut unter uns bleibt, verstanden?"

"Jaah, natürlich", sagte sie ungeduldig; Draco musste grinsen. Er wusste ganz genau, wie er sie auf die Folter spannen konnte.

"Nott, Blaise und ich haben vor einiger Zeit angefangen, ein paar, hmm … sagen wir, "spezielle" Gegenstände zu erwerben", begann er geheimnistuerisch.

"Und?", zappelte Pansy angespannt.

"Im Moment bewahrt sie Borgin für uns auf, aber das wird nicht mehr lange gut gehen. Deswegen wollen wir noch einen geheimen Raum bauen, so wie diesen hier", klärte er sie endlich auf. "An dem Kästchen habe ich einen Versiegelungszauber geübt."

"Ooh, das klingt aufregend", sagte sie mit leuchtenden Augen. "Hast du es hinbekommen?"

"Nein", gab er widerwillig zu. "Aber ich bin nah dran."

"Wenn ich dir helfen kann, musst du nur Bescheid sagen", sagte sie und klang dabei so aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind.

Draco schmunzelte. Sie liebte alle Arten von Geheimnissen und verbotenen Dingen.

"Werde ich machen", versprach er.

Dann griff er in seinen Umhang und holte den geheimnisvollen Brief hervor.

"Von wem ist der denn?", wollte Pansy sofort wissen.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Er riss den Brief auf, es war eine kurze Seite Pergament, auf der nur wenige Zeilen standen.

_Sollten Sie ihre Sachen innerhalb von einer Woche nicht abholen, werde ich mir erlauben, sie selbst zu verkaufen._

_Bis dahin wissen Sie, wo sie mich finden._

_Lassen Sie mich wissen, falls Sie kommen werden._

_Gez. Borgin_

Draco las den Brief ein weiteres Mal durch, bis er begriff, was das bedeutete.

"Dieser gierige alte Hund!", fluchte er und zerknüllte den Brief.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Pansy erschrocken.

"Borgin", knurrte er. "Er will, dass ich unsere Sachen innerhalb einer Woche abhole, sonst verkauft er sie weiter."

"Wieso schreibst du ihm nicht, dass das nicht geht?"

Er schlug wütend in das Kissen.

"Er weiß ganz genau, dass ich das nicht einhalten kann! Dieser … dieser Abschaum will nur Profit aus unserer Notlage schlagen."

"Und was willst du tun?", fragte sie betroffen. "Deinem Vater Bescheid sagen?"

Draco schnaubte. "Sicher nicht. Borgin würde ihm mit Freude alles erzählen, und dann hätte ich noch mehr Probleme."

"Aber was dann?"

"Ich muss es eben weiter versuchen", sagte er entschlossen, auch wenn er sich nicht so fühlte.

"Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann -"

"Ach, schon gut", sagte er schroff.

Dann brachte er ein Lächeln zustande. "Das ist nett, aber ich muss das alleine schaffen."

"Okay", nickte Pansy. Er schätzte es, dass sie sich ihm nicht aufdrängte.

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr.

"Ich muss jetzt noch einen Berg Hausaufgaben machen. Treffen wir uns nachher zum Abendessen?"

"Klar", sagte Draco abwesend. In Gedanken hatte er sich ausgemalt, was auf ihn zukommen würde, wenn er es nicht schaffte.

Wochenlange Arbeit und Vorbereitung umsonst; Blaise und Nott würden ihn vermutlich für einen Versager halten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihm Objekte im Wert von bestimmt einigen hundert Galleonen entgingen.

Tolle Sache, dachte er bitter.


	37. Chapter 37

"Aufstehen!"

Harry stöhnte und wälzte sich auf die andere Seite.

Er öffnete seine Augen ein Stück; weißes Morgenlicht blendete ihn. Neben seinem Bett stand Ron und sah ihn verwundert an.

"Warst du gestern heimlich feiern oder wieso schläfst du noch?"

"Hmpf", machte Harry in sein Kissen und schloss die Augen wieder.

Eigentlich war er gestern Abend recht früh ins Bett gegangen, doch dann waren seine Gedanken zu Hermine abgeschweift und hatten ihn wach gehalten. Nachdem er sich eine Stunde lang mit steifem Penis im Bett herumgewälzt hatte, war er ins Badezimmer verschwunden und hatte sich einen runtergeholt; trotzdem waren noch ein paar Stunden vergangen, bis er endlich einschlafen konnte.

Jetzt fühlte er sich, als hätte ihn ein Zug überfahren.

"Na los, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", tönte Rons Stimme vom Bad her.

"Komme", brachte Harry dumpf hervor und vergrub sich unter seiner Decke.

Sein Bett war so schön warm und bequem, und draußen war es so kalt und ungemütlich …

Ein paar Minuten kann ich noch liegen bleiben, dachte er schwummrig.

Er schlug die Augen auf.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, es war so ruhig … Normalerweise sollte Ron doch -

Er schreckte auf.

Außer ihm war niemand im Schlafsaal und ein Blick auf seinen Wecker verriet ihm auch warum: es war bereits zehn Uhr.

"Verdammt", murmelte er und quälte sich aus dem Bett, noch immer war er wie gerädert.

Während er sich hastig seinen Hogwarts-Umhang überzog dachte er düster daran, wie Snape reagieren würde, wenn er nun beinahe eine Stunde zu spät zu VgdK erschien.

Im Bad putzte er sich ein paar Sekunden lang die Zähne und fuhr sich einmal durch die Haare, die noch mehr abstanden als sonst, dann trabte er rasch die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und hastete zum Porträtloch - wo er prompt mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

"Autsch, hey!", protestierte eine ihm vertraute Stimme wütend; er blickte auf und sah, dass er Ginny umgerannt hatte, die ebenso verschlafen aussah, wie er sich fühlte.

"Oh, du bist es Harry", sagte sie gut gelaunt, auch wenn ein Hauch Rosa in ihr Gesicht stieg. Ihre sonst immer glatten Haare sahen aus, als wäre sie gerade erst aus dem Bett gestiegen.

"'tschuldigung, ich hatte es eilig", sagte er. "Alles okay?"

"Ja klar", sagte sie lächelnd und fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Auch verschlafen?", fragte sie dann überflüssigerweise.

"Jep", nickte er.

Eine Weile standen sie unschlüssig vor dem Porträtloch, dann schlich sich ein wissendes Grinsen auf Ginnys Gesicht.

"Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass dein Kopf davorsteht von Snape abgerissen zu werden, wenn du hier raus gehst?"

"Allerdings", sagte Harry düster. "Und für wen musst du dir eine Ausrede einfallen lassen?"

"Ach, nur für Hagrid, dem kann ich auch sagen, dass ich verschlafen hab."

"Du Glückliche …"

"Tja, ich hätte da eine Idee", sagte sie verschmitzt. "Wenn du gar nicht erst auftauchst, kann dir Snape auch nicht den Hals umdrehen. Und nächste Stunde sagst du einfach, du wärst krank gewesen."

"Das ist brillant", grinste Harry. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, zu spät zu kommen, außerdem war ohnehin schon die halbe Vgdk-Stunde vorüber.

"Ja nicht wahr?"

"Kein Grund selbstgefällig zu werden", tadelte er.

"Kein Grund neidisch zu werden", gab Ginny zurück; er musste lachen.

"So früh am Morgen bin ich solche frechen Bemerkungen nicht gewöhnt."  
"Tja, dann wird es Zeit." Sie sah sich um. "Sollen wir uns erst mal einen Kaffee holen und es uns gemütlich machen, anstatt hier rumzustehen?"

"Ach weißt du, ich steh' gern dekorativ mitten im Raum rum, das entspannt mich", sagte er mit allem Ernst, den er aufbringen konnte.

Sie grinste breit. "Du bist ja auch ein Armleuchter."

"Hey!", protestierte er halb lachend. Er hatte vergessen, wie faustdick Ginny es hinter den Ohren hatte.

"Also, was ist mit dem Kaffee?", fragte sie amüsiert.

"Ja, gute Idee", erwiderte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dass ich mir sowas bieten lasse …"

"Dir bleibt ja keine andere Wahl", sagte sie und ging zu dem niedrigen Tisch neben dem Kamin hinüber, auf dem jeden Morgen frischer Kaffee und Tee serviert wurde.

"Ach ja?"

"Ja, da ich dir gewissermaßen das Leben gerettet habe, stehst du in meiner Schuld", erklärte sie triumphierend und schenkte eine dampfende Tasse ein. "Deswegen musst du dir sowas gefallen lassen."

"Das sehe ich aber anders", lachte er.

"Pech gehabt", zwinkerte sie. "Milch?"

Harry nickte. "Danke."

"Kein Problem." Sie reichte ihm seine Tasse, nahm ihre eigene und setzte sich in einen Sessel unter dem Fenster. Durch die Scheibe fiel noch immer bleiches Sonnenlicht, man sah förmlich, wie kalt es draußen sein musste. Vereinzelt rieselten kleine Flocken durch den Himmel.

"Aah", seufzte Ginny genüsslich und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. "So könnte es doch jeden Morgen sein."

Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber und lehnte sich zurück. "Allerdings."

Sollte Snape sich nur ärgern, wenn er nicht auftauchte; im Moment war ihm das egal.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und tranken ihren Kaffee. Plötzlich war es, als wären sie wieder in Hogsmeade; sie saßen sich gegenüber, streiften sich ab und zu mit den Blicken und ein betretenes, unangenehmes Schweigen füllte den Raum zwischen ihnen.

Harry sah, dass Ginnys Blick immer wieder zu ihm huschte, als wolle sie seinen auffangen. Er betrachte starr die wirbelnden Schneeflocken draußen und drehte seine Kaffeetasse in den Händen.

"Es schneit schon wieder", hörte er sich auf einmal sagen; eine Sekunde später bereute er es. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres, als ein peinliches Schweigen mit Gerede über das _Wetter_ zu brechen.

"Ja, ich weiß", sagte Ginny sofort. "Zum Glück hab ich dich getroffen, sonst würde ich mir jetzt draußen die Hände abfrieren."

"Oder sie dir von irgendeinem Tier anknabbern lassen, das Hagrid anschleppt", witzelte Harry, froh über das neue Thema.

"Hey, das ist nicht lustig, mir hat ein Niffler mal fast einen Finger angebissen", entgegnete sie, musste jedoch ein Lächeln verbergen.

"Im Ernst? Wieso das denn?"

"Ach, damals war ich noch mit Dean zusammen und er hatte mir einen Ring geschenkt …"

"Der natürlich ganz toll geglitzert hat", beendete Harry. "Und was hast du gemacht, als er dich angefallen hat?" Er grinste. "Außer zu kreischen natürlich."

Normalerweise war es eher Ron, der Ginny provozierte, doch so konnte er wenigstens ihre Unterhaltung am Laufen halten. Prompt huschte ein Grinsen über Ginnys Gesicht.

"Du darfst nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen", konterte sie. "Ich hab den Ring weggeworfen und meine Finger behalten."

"Dean war natürlich begeistert."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Oh ja, das war ein Theater. Wenn ich so daran denke, wäre das eigentlich schon der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen, Schluss zu machen. Wenn ich mir lieber etwas abbeißen lassen soll, als seinen blöden Ring zu verlieren …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Was soll's."

"Wie steht es zwischen euch eigentlich so?", rutschte es Harry heraus.

Tolles Thema, du Idiot, schalt er sich.

Doch Ginny zuckte nur die Achseln. "Wie soll es schon stehen? Ich ignoriere ihn, er starrt mich böse an …"

Harry blickte auf, doch sie verzog keine Miene, sondern lächelte ihn nur an.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt wieder angenehmere Gesellschaft genießen kann."

"Moment mal, war das eben ein Kompliment?", fragte Harry mit übertriebener Verblüffung in der Stimme.

"Mag sein. Aber wehe, du bildest dir etwas drauf ein", warnte sie.

"Ich doch nicht", beteuerte er.

Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann färbten sich ihre Wangen rosa und sie nahm hastig einen Schluck Kaffee, an dem sie sich prompt verbrannte.

"Autsch!"

Da war es wieder. Diese kurzen Momente, in denen hinter Ginnys sonst so cooler und selbstbewusster Art eine Unsicherheit hervortrat, die er so von ihr nicht kannte. Schon in Hogsmeade war ihm das aufgefallen und wie schon damals beschlich ihn der Verdacht, dass für Ginny vielleicht doch mehr zwischen ihnen war.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie, wie sie ihre Tasse abstellte und sich den Mund rieb. Das Rosa war aus ihren Wangen verschwunden.

Sie fing seinen Blick auf und errötete prompt wieder.

"Was ist?", fragte sie mit weicher Stimme, bei der sich Harrys Nackenhaare aufstellten.

"Ähm, nichts", gab er lahm zurück.

Für einen Herzschlag lang sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen, ihr Blick glühte, dann senkte sie ihn auf ihre Hände.

Sag etwas!, schoss es Harry verzweifelt durch den Kopf. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, dröhnte die Stille unangenehmer.

"Wie viel Uhr haben wir eigentlich?", fragte er schließlich.

Ginny sah auf ihr Handgelenk.

"Zwanzig vor elf", erwiderte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Ach verdammt, in einer halben Stunde muss ich schon zu Verwandlung."

"Dann muss ich hier ja ganz alleine rumsitzen", sagte er mit gespielter Enttäuschung und senkte den Kopf.

Ginny lachte. "Oh nein, mein armer kleiner Harry", tröstete sie ihn, als wäre er ein Kind. "Soll ich dir einen Lutscher mitbringen?"

"Oh jaa, danke!", freute sich Harry mit kindlicher Stimme und nickte begeistert.

Sie sahen sich an und mussten beide loslachen, wobei Ginny beinahe ihre Tasse umwarf.

"Wenn das jemand mitbekommen hätte, würden wir kurzerhand im St. Mungo's landen", stellte sie kichernd fest.

"Ach, gegen ein bisschen Blödsinn ist doch nichts einzuwenden", winkte Harry grinsend ab.

Er hoffte, dass er sich jetzt nicht von Witz zu Witz hangeln musste, um ihr Gespräch am Laufen zu halten.

"Da hast du Recht", meinte Ginny schmunzelnd. Sie leerte ihre Kaffeetasse und strich sich das rote Haar zurück.

"So einen angenehmen Morgen hatte ich schon lang nicht mehr", sagte sie und sah ihm wieder in die Augen.

Er überlegte kurz, sie wegen des Kompliments aufzuziehen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Man musste ja nicht alles ins Lächerliche ziehen.

"Ich auch nicht", sagte er stattdessen. Das entsprach der Wahrheit; er hatte wieder einmal festgestellt, dass er mit kaum einem Menschen so viel Spaß haben konnte wie mit Ginny.

Ihre braunen Augen strahlten, noch immer blickte sie ihn direkt an. Er blickte zurück und sah hinein in das freundliche, helle Braun … Plötzlich ging sein Magen in den Sturzflug.

Was ist jetzt los?, dachte er verwundert, ohne seine Augen von der warmen Tiefe loszureißen, die sie gerade gefangen hielt. Er spürte seine Handflächen feucht werden und mit einem Mal konnte er sein eigenes Herz klopfen hören.

Überrumpelt blinzelte er und wandte den Blick von Ginny ab, stattdessen schaute er peinlich berührt auf seinen Kaffee. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an.

War er rot geworden?

Er wagte einen Blick zu Ginny, sie war zum wiederholten Mal rosa im Gesicht und starrte ihn verwirrt und zugleich unsicher an. Als er den Blick senkte, fiel ihm seine leere Tasse auf. Erleichtert schoss er in die Höhe.

"Willst du auch noch mal einen?", fragte er und deutete auf Ginnys Tasse.

"Ja, danke", erwiderte sie mit kratziger Stimme, die klang, als hätte sie einen Kloß im Hals. Sie reichte ihm ihre Tasse; er spürte sie zucken, als seine Finger ihren Handrücken streiften.

Bedacht langsam schritt er über den weichen Teppich hinüber zum Kamin. Vorsichtig stellte er die blumigen Porzellantassen auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und schenkte sie nacheinander mit dampfendem, schwarzen Kaffee voll. Er bildete sich ein, Ginnys Blicke in seinen Rücken bohren zu spüren.

Nachdem er ihnen beiden noch so langsam, wie es überhaupt möglich war, Milch eingeschenkt hatte, balancierte er die Untertassen zurück zu Ginny.

"Hier."

"Danke", sagte sie, ihre Stimme hatte ihren normalen Klang wieder.

Sie sahen sich kurz an und mussten beide lächeln, dann wandte sich jeder seiner Tasse zu und ein dumpfes Schweigen breitete sich aus. Harrys Ohren dröhnten, während er immer wieder an dem viel zu heißen Kaffee nippte und abwechselnd auf seine Hände und aus dem Fenster starrte. Man konnte die Stille beinahe mit Händen greifen, das einzige Geräusch, dass zu hören war, war sein hämmerndes Herz, das sich noch immer nicht beruhigt hatte.

Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er verstohlen Ginny musterte; ihr zartes, aber entschlossenes Gesicht, das immer ein wenig schelmisch wirkte, eingerahmt von ihren roten, glatten Haaren, die ihr sanft über die schmalen Schultern fielen. Unmerklich glitt sein Blick an ihrem Körper nach unten, er streifte die leichte Wölbung unter dem samtgrauen Pullover … Waren ihre Brüste größer geworden?

Gedankenverloren betrachtete er die kleinen, feingliedrigen Hände, die ihre Porzellantasse nervös auf der Untertasse hin und her drehten. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er abermals ihre Brüste betrachtete, als er plötzlich ihren Blick spürte und rasch aufblickte.

Sie sah ihn fragend an, den Mund halb geöffnet, als wäre sie erstaunt über etwas. Schließlich erhellte ein mildes Lächeln ihr Gesicht.

"Hab ich einen Fleck auf den Pullover?", fragte sie unschuldig.

Nun konnte Harry deutlich spüren, dass er rot wurde; mit einem Mal fühlte er sich in die Enge getrieben.

"Nein", erwiderte er und sein Herz begann wieder zu hämmern. "Ich hab nachgedacht", fügte er wenig überzeugend hinzu und versuchte ein Lächeln.

Ginnys Miene wurde schelmisch. "Achso, nachgedacht. Und worüber?"

"Wie ich das nächste Quidditch-Training abhalten soll", log er, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Ginny zog unmerklich eine Augenbraue hoch, ihr wissendes Lächeln verbreiterte sich.

"Nach so einem Sieg ist die Mannschaft vollkommen von sich überzeugt", erklärte er rasch. "Ich muss das so gut es geht ausnutzen, verstehst du?"

"Klar, so lange sie in Form sind, kannst du sie endlich mal hart rannehmen, ohne gleich alle zu demotivieren", nickte Ginny. Sie wickelte sich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger und legte unmerklich den Kopf schräg.

"Vielleicht kriegst du diese Weicheier endlich mal auf Trab", ergänzte sie grinsend.

Erleichtert über ihre Reaktion lachte Harry. "Ja, vielleicht."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr.

"Es wird Zeit", sagte sie und erhob sich. "Ich sollte mich richten."

"Okay, tu das."  
"Das war ein echt schöner Morgen", sagte sie mit warmer Stimme. "Danke für die Gesellschaft."

"Fand ich auch", bestätigte er und sah ihr in die Augen, die aufblitzten. "Bis später."

"Bis später", erwiderte sie fröhlich, winkte kurz und verschwand zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen.

Harry ließ sich zurück in seinen Sessel fallen und schwenkte nachdenklich seinen Kaffee in der Tasse herum.

Was ist los mit mir?, fragte er sich. Bei ihrem letzten Augenkontakt war sein Puls wieder in die Höhe geschossen, als wäre er von einer Klippe gesprungen.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, doch Ginnys Art faszinierte ihn mehr als sonst, ebenso wie ihr Lächeln, ihr glänzendes Haar …

Oh Mann, dachte er. Wohin soll das führen?


	38. Chapter 38

Müde lehnte Ron seinen Kopf gegen das kühle Glas der großen Scheibe. Er saß auf dem steinernen Sims vor einem der deckenhohen Fenster im Gang ihres VgdK-Klassenzimmers, gegenüber der Tür, vor der seine Mitschüler ungeduldig auf Snape warteten.

Sein Blick wanderte nach draußen. Von seiner Position aus konnte er lediglich auf den See hinaus sehen; hinter dessen spiegelglatter Wasserfläche begannen die weitläufigen Wiesen und Felder außerhalb von Hogwarts. Der Himmel war stahlgrau und wolkenlos und der Schnee, der in den letzten Tagen gefallen war, bedeckte die gesamte Szenerie nach wie vor mit einem weißen Tuch.

Nachdenklich starrte er durch das Glas nach draußen.

Seit er erfahren hatte, dass Harry und Hermine sich wieder vertragen hatten, wucherten Gedanken und Zweifel wie Unkraut in seinem Kopf.

Obwohl er sich für die Beiden freute, und auch selbst ein wenig erleichtert war, dass die seltsamen Momente zwischen ihnen nun endlich vorüber waren, stand er dem Ganzen mit gemischten Gefühlen gegenüber. Soweit er wusste, war Hermine die Zubereitung des Trankes noch nicht gelungen, was im Umkehrschluss bedeutete, dass ihre Liebe zu Harry, die sie so dringend loswerden wollte, noch immer da war.

Wieso also hatten sie sich versöhnt?

War sie all dem überdrüssig geworden und hatte trotz ihres Ärgers auf Harry den ersten Schritt getan?

Oder war es Harry gewesen, der über seinen Schatten gesprungen war und sie um Verzeihung gebeten hatte?

Doch vor allem quälte ihn die Frage, wie es nun zwischen ihm und Hermine weiter gehen sollte.

Arbeitete sie noch an dem Trank? Wollte sie Harry noch immer vergessen und stattdessen ihm eine Chance geben?

Andererseits wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte, falls Hermine tatsächlich über Harry hinwegkommen sollte. Mehr als Sex wollte er nicht von ihr, und mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das auch auf sie zutraf. Als sie von Angelina erfahren hatte, war sie merkwürdig still geworden und hatte sich den Rest des Essens hinter einem falschen Lächeln versteckt.

So ganz verstand er nicht, was genau sie eigentlich wollte, und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie es überhaupt selbst wusste.

Plötzlich kam er sich ein wenig schäbig vor, dass er sich nicht im Geringsten für seine beiden besten Freunde freuen konnte, sondern eher eifersüchtig war. Nicht, weil es seine Gefühle verletzte, sondern weil es womöglich bedeutete, dass es zwischen ihm und Hermine zu nichts mehr kommen würde.

Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, wie Harry die ganze Sache sah, denn er erwiderte Hermines Gefühle nicht.

Hatte er sie einfach angelogen, um mit ihr schlafen zu können?

Oder war er in Wirklichkeit doch in sie verliebt und hatte ihn, Ron, angelogen?

Dieser Wust an Fragen hatte ihn bereits den ganzen Morgen lang umgetrieben.

Ernüchtert wurde ihm klar, dass Hermine eigentlich keinen Grund mehr hatte, den Trank zu brauen. Die Vorstellung, mit ihr Sex zu haben, war ohnehin unwirklich gewesen, dennoch fühlte er sich frustriert.

"Hey Ronald."

Er wandte überrascht den Kopf; Luna war soeben neben ihn getreten.

"Oh, äh ... hi, Luna", erwiderte er und hoffte, dass er nicht rot geworden war. Er bemühte sich, seinen Blick von ihrem Ausschnitt fernzuhalten; stattdessen starrte er angestrengt auf die kleine blonde Locke, die ihr ins Gesicht fiel.

"Ich weiß, was du denkst", sagte sie mild lächelnd und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Ich - ähm."

Sie kicherte. "Ron, das, was am Sonntag passiert ist muss dir nicht peinlich sein, das habe ich euch doch schon gesagt."

Ron nickte. Obwohl er erleichtert war, fand er es noch immer ein wenig befremdlich, wie offen Luna mit der Situation umging.

"Ja, ich weiß", sagte er und blickte sich kurz um, doch die übrigen Schüler standen alle vor dem Klassenzimmer herum. "Danke, dass du das so locker siehst, Luna."

Sie lächelte. "Ist doch klar. Ich hab' es Harry auch schon gesagt; ich hätte kein Problem damit, dir einen runterzuholen oder so. Also, wenn du das möchtest."

Ron verschlug es bei dieser Direktheit die Sprache. Er kannte Luna, sie nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und sprach auch oft die unangenehmsten Dinge offen aus, aber das ... Die Erinnerung an letztes Halloween schoss kurz durch seinen Hinterkopf.

"Okay, äh ... danke, ich sag' dir dann Bescheid", stotterte er. Diesmal war er unter Garantie rot geworden.

"Super", entgegnete sie fröhlich. "Harry schien sich nicht so darüber zu freuen, ich glaube er war ziemlich in Gedanken. Meinst du, er und Hermine haben sich wieder vertragen?"

"Was - woher weißt du -?" Wie hatte das Luna erfahren? Und woher hatte sie überhaupt von dem Streit mitbekommen?

"Ach ich bitte dich, das war doch offensichtlich", erklärte Luna gelassen und malte mit dem Finger Muster auf die beschlagene Scheibe. "Die zwei haben sich nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen können. Und als Harry am Sonntag so verwirrt aus dem Raum der Wünsche kam, habe ich mich gefragt, ob sie sich vielleicht endlich ausgesprochen haben."

"Sie waren im Raum der Wünsche?", fragte Ron überrascht. Bedeutete das etwa -? Er wagte nicht, diesen Gedanken zu vollenden.

"Naja, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es würde durchaus Sinn machen, findest du nicht?" Ihr Zeigefinger vollendete ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt; sie betrachtete es prüfend.

"Jaah ...", antwortete Ron langsam.

Er erinnerte sich daran, was Harry zu ihm gesagt hatte: _Ich denke, diesmal bin ich an der Reihe._

Bis gerade eben war ihm die Tragweite einer weiteren Versöhnung der Beiden nicht klar gewesen, doch nun fiel ihm plötzlich ein, wie es das letzte Mal geendet hatte.

Sex, schoss es ihm wie ein scharfes Schwert durch den Kopf, sie hatten danach Sex.

Und was sprach dagegen, dass es diesmal genau so gelaufen war? Solange Hermine den Trank nicht fertig gestellt hatte, waren ihre Gefühle für Harry noch so stark wie zuvor, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch sein bester Freund, obwohl er sich nur die Freundschaft zurück wünschte, der Versuchung auch ein zweites Mal nicht hatte widerstehen können.

Wie eine kalte Hand, die sich um seine Eingeweide legte, beschlich ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er bei Hermine immer den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Gerade war er kurz davor gewesen mit ihr zu schlafen, doch nun, darauf hätte er all sein Geld gewettet, war sie wieder Harry verfallen.

"Naja, mich freut es für sie", unterbrach Luna seine Gedankengänge. Sie erhob sich. "Ich mache mich jetzt besser auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Und ich glaube, du solltest das auch."

Ron blickte zum Klassenzimmer und stellte fest, dass die Klasse durch die geöffnete Tür strömte.

"Ja, alles klar", sagte er mechanisch.

"Ciao", sagte Luna lächelnd und hüpfte davon.

"Ciao", erwiderte er leise.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick betrachtete er gedankenverloren das kleine Kleeblatt auf der Scheibe, dann trottete er langsam den anderen ins Klassenzimmer hinterher.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Harry noch immer nicht da war.

Als er seinen Platz neben Hermine eingenommen hatte, bemerkte er, dass auch Snape noch überhaupt nicht da war. Das war bei Weitem merkwürdiger als Harrys Abwesenheit. In dem Moment, als er den Mund öffnete, um Hermine darauf aufmerksam zu machen, knallte die Tür hinter dem Lehrerpult auf.

Für einen Augenblick dachte Ron, es sei Snape, der energisch eintrat, dann erkannte er, dass es eine junge Frau war.

Pechschwarzes, glänzendes Haar rahmte ihr bleiches Gesicht ein und fiel weich über ihren nachtschwarzen Umhang, der ihre schlanke Figur umhüllte. Ohne, dass sie ein Wort gesagt hatte, war bei ihrem Eintreten die Klasse schlagartig verstummt und starrte sie an.

Ihre eisgrauen Augen huschten gleichgültig durch das Klassenzimmer, dann begann sie zu sprechen.

"Lassen Sie mich eines klarstellen", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, bei deren Klang es Ron eiskalt den Rücken hinab lief.

"Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was Sie heute tun. Ich bin nur hier, weil Professor Snape … nicht anwesend sein kann." Ihr Blick traf Ron wie kalter Stahl; rasch senkte er den Kopf.

"An seiner Stelle würde ich Sie einfach alleine arbeiten lassen", fuhr sie gedehnt fort, "doch er scheint der Auffassung zu sein, dass Sie dazu …"

Sie machte eine kurze, bedrohliche Pause. "… nicht in der Lage sind", endete sie sanft. Obwohl sie so leise sprach, konnte man jedes Wort klar verstehen, da die gesamte Klasse nicht zu atmen wagte.

Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg, sodass ihr das schwarze Haar über die Wange fiel. "Bedauerlich", sagte sie kalt flüsternd.

Einen Herzschlag lang herrschte absolute, eisige Stille; allein schon ihre Ausstrahlung schien genug, um einen kompletten Saal ruhig zu halten.

"Wie dem auch sei", sagte sie und wirkte mit einem Mal gelangweilt. "Hier sind ihre Aufgaben -", auf einen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs erschienen diese an der Tafel, "- sie haben die gesamte Stunde Zeit. Sollten sie Unterhaltungen führen …" Eine weitere, kalte Pause. Sie betrachtete die Klasse, als würde sie die Einschüchterung genießen, die sie hervorrief. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich. " … so ist mir das vollkommen egal."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte sie sich hin, nahm eine schwarze Mappe aus ihrem Umhang, schlug sie auf und begann, mit einer ebenso schwarzen Feder darin zu schreiben.

Keiner sagte ein Wort; Ron drehte langsam den Kopf und fing Hermines Blick auf; sie hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet und wirkte verwirrt. Nach und nach begann ein leises Gemurmel, doch keiner wagte es, die Stimme zu heben. Noch immer konnte man die Anspannung spüren, die sich breit gemacht hatte.

"Was war das denn?", murmelte er Hermine zu.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Aber sie weiß, wie man Schüler in den Griff kriegt."

Er nickte verdrießlich. "Die ist schlimmer als Snape", stellte er leise fest. "Mal ehrlich, die könnte seine Schwester sein, findest du nicht?"

Hermine blätterte durch ihr VgdK-Buch. "Kann schon sein", sagte sie gedämpft.

"Und sie hat uns nicht mal gesagt, wie sie heißt", fügte er ungläubig hinzu. Etwas wie diese Frau hatte er noch nie erlebt.

"Selwyn", flüsterte Hermine und legte das Buch beiseite.

"Was?"

"Sie heißt Selwyn", wiederholte sie. "Steht auf ihrer Mappe."

Ron schmunzelte. "Du entdeckst aber auch alles."

Sie lächelte. "Manchmal." Ihre Augen blitzten.

"Apropos, ich hatte Recht!", flüsterte sie triumphierend.

"Womit?", fragte er leise.

"Na, dass Ginny immer noch auf Harry steht!" Hermine warf einen raschen Blick nach vorn, doch Miss Selwyn würdigte sie noch immer keines Blickes.

"Und wieso bist du dir da jetzt so sicher?", wollte Ron wissen. "Nicht, dass es nicht total offensichtlich wäre", fügte er hinzu.

"Gestern hat Ginny mich abgefangen und wollte mit mir reden ", erzählte sie. "Sie hat mir gestanden, dass sie sich nach der Sache mit Dean wieder in Harry verliebt hat."

"Oh, ach so", zuckte er die Achseln. Ihm war schon lange klar gewesen, dass seine kleine Schwester Harry nie wirklich aufgegeben hatte.

"Und wieso hat sie dir das erzählt?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau", erwiderte Hermine nachdenklich. "Ich glaube, sie wollte meinen Rat. Aber dann seid ihr aufgetaucht."

Ron musste sich beherrschen, ihr nicht einfach ins Wort zu fallen und sie nach Harry zu fragen.

"Vermutlich spricht sie das die nächsten Tage über nochmal an", fuhr Hermine fort. "Weißt du, was Harry über die Sache denkt?"

Ron sah sie an und versuchte, eine Regung in ihrer Miene zu finden, doch sie wirkte normal interessiert.

"Nein", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. "Wieso?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Wenn ich das wüsste, könnte ich Ginny bessere Tipps geben." Noch immer verriet ihre Miene kein Zeichen der Eifersucht.

Ihre Augenbraue hob sich. "Wieso starrst du mich so an?"

Er zögerte kurz, doch ihm war bewusst, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, so zu tun, als wäre nichts.

"Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob du … nach allem, was mit Harry passiert ist, nicht ähm … eifersüchtig bist. Oder so."

Ein schelmisches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

"Das wollte ich dir eigentlich schon früher erzählen, aber …" Sie senkte die Stimme noch weiter und beugte sich ein Stück vor.

"Ich habe den Trank gefunden und gebraut." Ihre Augen leuchteten triumphierend. "Und er wirkt."

Ron sagte einen Augenblick lang nichts. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er sich der Tragweite dessen bewusst wurde.

"Das … das ist unglaublich", sagte er und zwang sich zu einem Grinsen. "Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst."

Er war selbst verwundert, dass er sich nicht wirklich über diese Neuigkeit freute.

Das macht alles noch komplizierter, dachte er.

Hermine bemerkte seine verhaltene Reaktion nicht.

"Ich hätte es auch nicht gedacht", sagte sie und grinste stolz. "Das war an dem Abend, als die Party war. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich gleich erzählen, aber du warst nicht da."

"Ich war zwischendurch kurz …" Ron überlegte fieberhaft, was am glaubwürdigsten klang. "… im Schlafsaal", log er hastig.

Hermines Augenbraue hob sich unmerklich.

"Ein bisschen Ruhe vor den ganzen Leuten haben, du weißt schon", setzte er rasch hinzu.

"Ach so", sagte sie, wirkte jedoch nicht überzeugt.

"Und wie funktioniert das mit dem Trank jetzt?", fragte er schnell, um den unangenehmen Moment zu überspielen.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie etwas gemerkt hatte, doch sie konnte nicht wissen, wieso er in Wirklichkeit nicht da gewesen war.

"Er lässt sämtliche Gefühle für Harry verschwinden", erklärte sie. "Ich muss ihn alle zwei Tage einnehmen, dann hält die Wirkung durchgehend an."

"Und wenn du es mal vergisst?", hakte Ron nach. "Und musst du ihn bis zum Ende deines Lebens einnehmen? Was passiert, wenn du ihn absetzt?"  
"Vergessen werde ich ihn nicht", erwiderte Hermine bestimmt. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich ihn nehmen muss", gab sie dann zu. "Aber meine Gefühle für Harry werden ja auch nicht ewig anhalten. Ich denke, in ein paar Jahren kann ich ihn problemlos absetzen."

"Wenn du meinst", sagte er zweifelnd. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das so reibungslos funktionieren würde. Aber schließlich, so sagte er sich, musste Hermine es wissen. Es war niemandem wichtiger als ihr selbst, dass der Trank perfekt wirkte.

"Auf jeden Fall ist die Wirkung unglaublich", schwärmte sie. "Ich kann endlich wieder normal mit Harry befreundet sein, ohne diese komische Spannung zwischen uns."

"Und wie hast du ihm das erklärt?"

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich vermutlich nur in ihn verknallt war und durch, ähm … nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten wohl ein wenig durch den Wind war."

"Was hat er dazu gesagt?" Ron fragte sich unwillkürlich, wieso ihn das so interessierte.

"Er meinte, dass es ihm ähnlich ging", sagte sie. Sie bückte sich nach unten und begann, in ihrer Tasche zu kramen.

"Wir haben uns im Raum der Wünsche getroffen", klang ihre gedämpfte Stimme von unten hervor. Schließlich förderte sie ihre Feder und ein Pergament zu Tage, die sie auf den Tisch legte, ihr Gesicht war rosa angelaufen.

"Im Raum der Wünsche?", wiederholte Ron. Also hatte Luna Recht gehabt. "Wieso das denn?"

Er meinte zu erkennen, wie Hermines Wangen noch ein wenig dunkler erröteten. "Nun, wir konnten uns in aller Ruhe aussprechen, ohne gestört zu werden und, ähm … ja, genau." Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und spähte an die Tafel.

"Wir sollten mit den Aufgaben anfangen", sagte sie unvermittelt, ehe er nachhaken konnte.

"Okay", erwiderte er achselzuckend. "Fang an."

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie wie sonst auch; Hermine löste die Aufgaben, die Snape ihnen gegeben hatte und Ron schrieb von ihr ab.

Als die Pausenglocke ertönte, war Miss Selwyn bereits mit wehendem Umhang verschwunden, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Sie packten zusammen und gingen den anderen Schülern hinterher aus dem Klassenzimmer.

"Was war das denn für eine …?"

"Unglaublich, diese Frau …"

Alle unterhielten sich über Snapes merkwürdige Vertretung, doch Ron beschäftigte eine andere Sache.

Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Hermine kein Wort über ihr letztes Date verloren hatte, bei dem sie sich beinahe geküsst hatten. Wie erwartete sie, dass es nun weiter ging? Wollte sie ihn noch immer? Schließlich hatte er gesagt '_dann geh__öre ich ganz dir_'.

Warum auch immer ich das getan habe, dachte er. Es war diese erregte Spannung zwischen ihnen gewesen, als sie sich ihm so genähert hatte. Mit letzter Willenskraft hatte er es fertig gebracht, auf die Vernunft zu hören.

Immerhin, dachte er und wurde sich ein weiteres Mal bewusst, in welches Chaos die Sache hätte ausarten können.

"Ron?"

Hermine lief neben ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie blieben stehen.

"Hm?" Er war sich ziemlich sicher, was nun folgen würde.

"Wir müssen reden", sagte sie leise und blickte sich kurz um. "Du weißt, warum."

Er nickte. "Samstag", sagte er nur.

"Genau. Komm mit", erwiderte sie und zog ihn am Arm. Er gehorchte und folgte ihr den Korridor entlang.

"Wohin willst du?", zischte er, als sie im großen Treppenhaus angelangt waren.

"Wirst du schon sehen", entgegnete sie nur und lief weiterhin mit eiligen Schritten voraus.

Ron ertappte sich mehrmals dabei, wie er versuchte, Hermines Hintern unter ihrem Schulumhang zu erahnen, als sie vor ihm die Treppen hinauf lief.

Schließlich waren sie in dem Korridor im fünften Stock angelangt, in dem das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler lag, auf das Hermine nun zielstrebig zuhielt.

"Du willst doch nicht etwa -?"

Hermine drehte sich um und grinste schief. "Doch, genau das will ich. Da haben wir unsere Ruhe."

"Aber -"

"Ach, komm einfach", kicherte sie gut gelaunt und lief weiter.

Zwar hatte sie Recht - zu dieser Zeit würde keine Menschenseele in das Badezimmer kommen - doch ganz wohl war ihm bei dem Gedanken daran nicht.

Sie erreichten die matt glänzende Holztür, hinter der das Bad lag.

"_Pinienfrisch_", sagte Hermine.

Ron trat hinter ihr in den großen Raum. So oft er auch hier gewesen war, es beeindruckte ihn immer wieder. Ihre Schritte hallten von den marmornen Böden und Wänden wider, das klare Wasser im großen Becken an der Kopfseite des Raums glitzerte mit den goldenen Wasserhähnen ringsum um die Wette und die Nixe im funkelnden Fensterglas döste friedlich vor sich hin.

Hermine hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht. Sie sah ihn durchdringend an, dann trat sie langsam auf ihn zu und griff seine Hand. Ihre kleinen, weichen Finger umschlossen seine und zogen ihn sanft zu sich.

"Komm", flüsterte sie mit leuchtenden Augen, ihre Stimmt klang aufgeregt.

"Hermine, warte", sagte er. Keinesfalls wollte er, dass es zwischen ihnen so endete, wie mit ihr und Harry. Die Sache so zu überstürzen, ohne wenigstens darüber zu reden … Wieder war er sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich Hermine selbst war, die er vor sich hatte.

Unbarmherzig zog sie ihn hinter sich in eine der Umkleidekabinen.

"Ich habe lange genug gewartet", erklärte sie leise und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

"Ich will nicht mehr warten. " Ihr Gesicht näherte sich seinem; sein Protest blieb ihm im Hals stecken.


	39. Chapter 39

Hermines Gesicht war seinem bereits so nahe, dass er winzige Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase erkennen konnte.

"Hermine, wir sollten -", protestierte er halblaut.

"Ron, lass es einfach zu, okay?" Ihre Stimme klang angespannt.

Er nickte nur. Es gab noch unzählige Dinge, die er vorher wissen wollte, doch wenn er sie jetzt noch einmal unterbrach, war es vermutlich vorbei.

"Na dann", sagte sie leise zufrieden und strich sich eine lockige Strähne hinters Ohr. Ihr Gesicht war nun so dicht vor seinem, dass er sich in ihren braunen Augen spiegelte und ihren zarten, vertrauten Duft riechen konnte.

Einen Lidschlag später drückte sie ihre Lippen auf seine.

Unwillkürlich stöhnte er leise.

Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er nun tatsächlich Hermine küsste. Sicher, ihre Nummer im Raum der Wünsche hatte er nicht vergessen, doch mit ihr herumzuknutschen war noch einmal etwas völlig Anderes.

Weich und warm pressten sich ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund, ihre kleine Hand strich über seinen Nacken und ließ ihm Gänsehaut den Rücken herablaufen.

Sie küssten sich immer wieder, langsam und lange; ihre Haare kitzelten seine Wange und die Wärme ihres Körpers drückte sich an ihn. Er schob sich noch ein Stück näher an sie, bis er ihre weichen Brüste an seinem Oberkörper spürte, und schlang ihr einen Arm um den Rücken.

Sanft glitt ihre andere Hand an seiner Wirbelsäule herunter, beinahe hätte er abermals aufgestöhnt, dann packte sie seinen Hintern mit überraschend energischem Griff.

Offenbar war sie ziemlich scharf auf ihn.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste er unwillkürlich grinsen; sein Mund verzog sich und Hermine ließ überrascht von ihm ab.

Sie sah sein Grinsen. "Was ist?", fragte sie leise lächelnd.

"Du bist so heiß", murmelte er und zog sie wieder an sich.

"Du auch", hauchte sie mit glänzenden Augen.

Erneut versanken sie in einen Kuss; ihre feste, kleine Hand knetete seinen Hintern, die andere streichelte seinen Nacken. Es waren diese zarten, lustvollen Berührungen, die ihn so erregten wie nichts anderes.

Nass und warm drang ihre Zunge in seinen Mund ein, schlängelte sich sanft umher und liebkoste seine eigene.

Oh mein Gott, dachte er. Das Blut schoss in seinen Penis; er stupste gegen Hermines Bein.

Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, trotzdem knutschten sie weiter. Plötzlich spürte er eine weitere, sanfte Berührung; Hermines Hand hatte den Weg zu seinem Glied gefunden und massierte die harte Beule in seiner Hose.

Ihm entfuhr ein Keuchen, er presste seine Lippen ein wenig stärker gegen ihre; ihr Knutschen wurde leidenschaftlicher.

Während ihre Zunge noch immer in seinem Mund kreiste, schob Hermine ihre kleine, warme Hand in seine Hose und tastete nach seinem Penis. Ihr fester Griff ließ ihn erschauern, sie zog seinen Schwanz über den Bund seiner Jeans und begann, ihn zu kneten.

"Mmh", entfuhr es Ron leise. Hermine schob nun seine Vorhaut sachte vor und zurück, mit leichtem Druck rieb sie seine Eichel. Ihre andere Hand streichelte seinen Rücken und ihre zarten Lippen drückten sich gegen seine. Sie schob ihre Zunge immer wieder tief in seinen Mund, gleichzeitig wurde ihre Bewegung an seinem Schwanz kräftiger; seine Lenden zuckten.

Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf wurde ihm verschwommen klar, dass _Hermine_ ihm gerade einen runterholte.

Energisch wichste ihre kleine Hand seinen Schwanz, rieb an seinem Schaft vor und zurück und jagte ihm ein Kribbeln durch den Körper. Erneut stöhnte er auf; sie wurde noch ein wenig schneller und schob ihre Zunge so tief in seinen Mund, wie sie nur konnte.

Plötzlich lösten sich ihre Lippen von seinen, nur um sofort seinen Hals zu liebkosen. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, während sie sich zärtlich zu seinem Ohrläppchen hinauf küsste und sanft daran knabberte.

Ihre Handbewegung wurde langsamer, sie löste ihren Griff und massierte nur noch mit zwei Fingern seine Eichel. Ruckartig fuhr die Lust durch seinen Körper; er keuchte. Als wollte sie ihm endgültig den Rest geben, kniete Hermine sich nun vor ihm auf den Boden.

Er blickte zu ihr nach unten; sie sah ihn mit hartem, glühenden Gesichtsausdruck an, dann senkte sie den Kopf.

Samtig und feucht umschlossen ihre Lippen seinen Schwanz; er zuckte vor Erregung zusammen.

Wieder und wieder nahm sie seine Eichel in den Mund, saugte und lutschte daran und ließ dann wieder mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch von ihr ab. Bei jedem Mal erzitterte sein Becken; es war, als würde sie ihm Stromstöße verpassen.

Schließlich schob sie ihren Kopf nach vorn, sein Schwanz glitt durch ihre zusammengepressten Lippen in das warme, nasse Innere ihres Mundes. Er konnte ihre Zunge spüren, die sich an seinem Schaft wand; dann zog sie sich wieder zurück und setzte erneut an.

Wie zum Gebet schloss er die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken; er unterdrückte ein tiefes Stöhnen und genoss die enge Feuchte, die an seinem Schwanz lutschte. Hermine brauchte nicht mehr lange zu blasen, da überlief ihn schon am gesamten Körper eine Gänsehaut, seine Lenden schienen vor Lust zu glühen und er spürte, wie sich sein Orgasmus anbahnte.

"Mmh!", stöhnte er gen Himmel; seine Hüften zuckten unkontrolliert nach vorn und begannen zu kribbeln, Hermine presste seine Eichel in die nasse Enge ihres Rachens, drückte ihn so tief in sich, wie es nur ging.

"Oh ja!", entfuhr es ihm noch; sämtliche Muskeln seines Körpers spannten sich an, dann erbebte er und verkrampfte sich; von Lust geschüttelt ergoss er sich in pulsierenden Schüben und presste seine Hände gegen die Kabinenwände.

Langsam kam er zur Ruhe und ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken. Er öffnete die Augen; Hermine kniete noch immer vor ihm, die Lippen mit seinem Sperma verschmiert. Er sah, wie sie schluckte und sich den Mund an einem Handtuch abwischte.

Rasch zog er seinen Zauberstab und säuberte die letzten Spritzer von ihrem Umhang und dem Handtuch. Dann griff er ihre Hand und zog sie auf die Beine.

"Hermine, das … das …", stotterte er mit rauer Stimme.

Sie blickte ihn lächelnd an; ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten.

"Zufrieden?", fragte sie schelmisch.

"Und wie", raunte er leise. Langsam kehrte er wieder in die Realität zurück und ihm wurde bewusst, was gerade geschehen war.

"Freut mich", schnurrte sie und wollte ihn auf den Mund küssen. Er löste sich jedoch von ihr. Ihm war klar, was er nun tun musste.

"Hermine, hör zu -"

"Was ist denn los?", unterbrach sie ihn enttäuscht.

"Das wollte ich dir vorhin schon sagen", gestand er leise und nahm ihre Hand. Sie ließ es zu, was er als gutes Zeichen deutete.

Bevor sie nachfragen konnte, fuhr er fort: "Es geht alles so schnell zwischen uns. Die Sache im Raum der Wünsche, und jetzt das … ohne, dass wir darüber geredet haben, was wir beide eigentlich wollen."

"Ich dachte, das sei klar", sagte sie und wirkte ein wenig gekränkt.

"Versteh' mich nicht falsch", beschwichtigte er sie. "Nichts will ich mehr als das, was wir gerade haben. Aber nach Lavender will ich … " Er versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Damals hab ich mich auch Hals über Kopf in etwas hineingestürzt, von dem ich nicht wusste, was es eigentlich ist. Keinem von uns war so richtig klar, was wir uns erwartet haben oder was das zwischen uns für den Anderen bedeutet hat. Das konnte überhaupt nicht funktionieren, verstehst du?"

"Wenn du mich mit Lavender vergleichen willst …", begann Hermine beleidigt und zog ihre Hand weg.

"Nein, Quatsch", fiel Ron ihr ins Wort.

Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, Lavender erwähnt zu haben. Aber konnte Hermine nicht einfach verstehen, dass er nicht wollte, dass bei ihnen dasselbe passierte?

"Ich will einfach nicht, dass das zwischen uns irgendwann auseinander geht, weil wir vorher nicht darüber geredet haben. Du weißt doch auch, wie das …" Er zögerte. "… naja, wie das bei dir und Harry war. Ihr hattet genau dasselbe Problem, oder nicht?"

Hermines Gesichtszüge wurden weich. "Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Mit dem Anderen über seine Erwartungen zu reden, hilft einem auch dabei, herauszufinden, was man will."

Ron nickte lächelnd. "Genau das meinte ich."

Abermals griff er ihre Hand, sie erwiderte leicht seinen Druck.

"Hermine, ich … ich will ehrlich sein", sagte er und sein Herz begann, zu pochen.

Sie sah ihn nur an und fuhr sich durch ihr Haar.

Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie das, was er nun sagen würde, auffasste.

"Ich … ich bin einfach nicht bereit für eine Beziehung", gab er zu und sah ihr besorgt in die Augen. "Ich will dich wirklich, Hermine, und das … das mit uns auch. Aber ich kann nicht - ich bin einfach nicht -" Er brach ab.

_Ich bin einfach nicht in dich verliebt. _Diese Worte kamen ihm nicht über die Lippen.

Hermine sah ihn zuerst merkwürdig ruhig an, dann kam sie noch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Ich will dich auch", flüsterte sie. "Und es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn du dich noch nicht festlegen willst. Das Wichtigste ist, dass wir beide wissen, was das zwischen uns ist."

"Was ist es denn?", fragte Ron verunsichert.

"Naja, man kann es als kleine Affäre sehen", antwortete sie und zwinkerte. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

"Ich kann nicht verhehlen, dass da für mich noch … mehr ist", gestand sie und blickte zu Boden. "Aber ich glaube, bevor wir uns beide nicht absolut sicher sind, sollten wir es langsam angehen lassen."

Rons Herz klopfte ihm nun bis zum Hals. Was meinte sie nun damit?

Hermine schien seinen Blick bemerkt zu haben; sie lachte leise.

"Keine Sorge, ich werd' dich schon ranlassen", grinste sie, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. "Ich meinte nur, dass ich das fürs Erste nicht an die große Glocke hängen will. Für alle anderen sind wir weiterhin nur gute Freunde, in Ordnung?"

"Klingt gut", befand Ron und musste ebenfalls grinsen. Bei ihren Worten war das Blut bereits wieder in seine Lenden geschossen.

Hermine seufzte lächelnd. "Ich liebe es, wie unkompliziert das alles mit dir ist."

Er reckte in gespielter Hochnäsigkeit das Kinn.

"Nun, du hast dir eben den Besten herausgesucht."

Sie lachte und versetzte ihm einen Knuff. "Ich lass' dich mal in dem Glauben", frotzelte sie.

Ron grinste erleichtert. Egal, was zwischen ihnen geschehen würde, Eines war sicher: sie konnten immer eine Menge Spaß miteinander haben.

"Na dann, du Prachtkerl; wir sollten langsam hier verschwinden", meinte Hermine lächelnd.

Er öffnete die Tür der Kabine und verbeugte sich. "Nach Ihnen, werte Lady."

"Oh, wie aufmerksam", hauchte sie mit hoher Stimme und unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Sie verließen das Badezimmer und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron stellte unwillkürlich fest, dass ihm die ganze Zeit über ein Lächeln auf den Lippen lag. Das war nach der letzten Stunde, die sie gerade verbracht hatten, allerdings auch nicht weiter verwunderlich.

Genau so soll es bleiben, dachte er versonnen und warf einen Blick zu Hermine neben sich, die ihn auffing und lächelte.


	40. Chapter 40

Gähnend lehnte Ginny neben der Tür zum Astronomie-Klassenzimmer. Eigentlich hatte sie nur schnell Hermine abholen wollen, da sie für gewöhnlich zusammen frühstückten, doch ihre beste Freundin unterhielt sich seit zehn Minuten mit Professor Sinistra.

Gelangweilt blickte sie aus dem großen Bogenfenster auf die Ländereien, die hunderte Meter unter ihr halb verhüllt im Morgendunst lagen. Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen spürte sie, wie ihr die Lider schwer wurden. Energisch rieb sie sich die Auge, um sie am Zufallen zu hindern.

Im selben Moment öffnete sich endlich die Tür und Hermine trat heraus.

"So, da bin ich", verkündete sie gut gelaunt.

"M-m-morgen", gähnte Ginny. "Wie kannst du um diese Uhrzeit so gut drauf sein?"

Hermine lachte. "Ich schlafe genug", erklärte sie wissend.

"Pff", murrte Ginny nur. Es stimmte zwar, dass sie sich die letzte Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, aber was konnte sie dafür, dass ihr Buch so spannend gewesen war? Schlafen können hatte sie ohnehin nicht, daher war sie bis in die Morgenstunden in _Gegen dunkle M__ächte _versunken, einem Krimi, den Luna ihr geschenkt hatte.

Sie rieb sich die Augen und schlurfte hinter Hermines buschigem Haar die eng gewundene Wendeltreppe hinab.

"Ein gutes Frühstück wird dich aufmuntern", erklang deren Stimme von unter ihr.

"Jaja", brummte Ginny missmutig. Sie wusste es besser.

Vor heute Abend werd' ich nicht mehr fit, dachte sie resigniert. Und dann sollte ich eigentlich schon wieder schlafen gehen.

Sie seufzte innerlich.

Zum Teufel damit, dachte sie. Es war Zeit für das Wochenende.

Nach ein paar weiteren Umdrehungen der steinernen Stufen hatten sie das Große Treppenhaus erreicht und machten sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss. Normalerweise unterhielt sich Ginny gern mit Hermine, wenn sie durch das Schloss liefen, doch heute beschäftigten sie ihre eigenen Gedanken.

Spätestens seit ihrem Date in Hogsmeade vergangenen Samstag war ihr klar, dass sie Harry wollte.

Sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein, ihn küssen, ihm ihre Probleme erzählen. Umso schwerer trug sie daran, dass zwischen ihnen immer öfter eine merkwürdige Stille herrschte, in der sie sich nicht traute etwas zu sagen, da in ihrem Kopf alles irgendwie hohl und peinlich klang. Dass Harry in solchen Momenten angestrengt in eine andere Richtung starrte, machte die Sache auch nicht leichter.

Sie hatte gehofft, ihm gestern Morgen ein wenig näher kommen zu können; immerhin hatten sie zwei Stunden lang allein verbracht. Doch abgesehen von einem entspannten, lustigen Morgen und einer Menge unangenehmen Schweigens war dabei nichts herausgekommen.

Was hab ich auch erwartet?, dachte sie düster und stapfte hinter Hermine die Stufen hinunter.

Ein Teil von ihr hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass Harry sie nie als etwas anderes sehen würde, als seine kleine Schwester. Ein anderer Teil jedoch nährte stetig die Hoffnung tief in ihrem Herzen, dass auch für ihn mehr zwischen ihnen war als Freundschaft. Nachdem er auf dem Heimweg am Samstag ihre offensichtlichen Versuche, seine Hand zu nehmen, ignoriert hatte, war sie kurz davor gewesen, diesen Teil erlöschen zu lassen. Doch dann, als sie gestern Harrys Blicke bemerkt hatte, so tief und irgendwie begehrlich … sie hatte förmlich geglaubt sein Herz klopfen zu hören, als sie ihm in die Augen gesehen hatte, und die Hoffnung war wieder aufgeflackert.

Dieses ständige Auf und Ab ließ sie nicht besonders gut schlafen. Im Rummel des Alltags konnte sie ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm gut in den Griff bekommen, doch abends prasselten sämtliche Fragen erneut auf sie ein, daher hatte sie sich angewöhnt, so lange zu lesen, bis ihr die Augen zufielen.

Zudem ärgerte sie sich oft über sich selbst, da sie sich in Harrys Gegenwart wie die Art Mädchen verhielt, die sie normalerweise spöttisch verachtete: schüchtern, kleinlaut und so mädchenhaft wie nur möglich.

Normalerweise war sie so selbstbewusst, dass die Jungs davon eher abgeschreckt wurden, doch bei Harry … Auch wenn sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit gut unterhalten konnte, hatten sie ihre Unsicherheit und Nervosität in seiner Nähe nie ganz losgelassen.

Keine Ahnung, was mich da immer reitet, grübelte sie finster.

Sie bemerkte, dass Hermine schon den unteren Absatz der Treppe erreicht hatte, die sie gerade herunterliefen und beschleunigte ihre Schritte wieder.

Hermine drehte sich verwundert zu ihr um, als sie so rasch angelaufen kam.

"Warum so eilig?", fragte Ginny unschuldig.

"Hab ich doch gar nicht", entgegnete Hermine verwirrt. "Ich kann nichts dafür wenn du trödelst", fügte sie schalkhaft hinzu.

Ginny zuckte die Achseln. Was sollte sie auch darauf erwidern? Im Moment war ihr nicht nach einem tiefgründigen Gespräch mitten im Treppenhaus.

"Ich hab Hunger, lass uns endlich was essen gehen", sagte sie stattdessen abrupt.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, dann wandte sie sich jedoch wieder um und ging weiter.

Bald hatten sie die Große Halle erreicht und nahmen am unteren Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches Platz.

Während sie sich reichlich Speck und Eier auftat, spürte Ginny Hermines Blick auf sich ruhen.

"Ist was?", fragte sie ein wenig zu ruppig.

"Dasselbe wollte ich dich fragen", erwiderte Hermine sanft.

Ginny zögerte.

"Hab schlecht geschlafen", gab sie dann zu.

"Und?", hakte Hermine nach.

Ginny sagte einen Augenblick lang nichts. Sie hatte ohnehin vorgehabt, Hermine um Hilfe zu bitten, doch jetzt, wo sie so weit war, wollten ihr die richtigen Worte nicht einfallen.

"Es ist wegen Harry, oder?", fragte Hermine leise, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Sie nickte nur und schob sich einen Streifen Speck in den Mund. Hermine hatte noch immer nichts auf ihrem Teller sondern sah sie an.

"Ich dachte mir das, seit ihr in Hogsmeade wart", erklärte sie.

Ginny verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Speck. "War das so auffällig?", fragte sie nervös.

Hermine lächelte wissend. "Keine Sorge, Harry hat keine Ahnung", beruhigte sie sie.

Das war nicht das gewesen, was Ginny hatte hören wollen. Im Gegenteil, wenn Harry etwas davon ahnen würde, hätte sie vielleicht endlich die Chance, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Aber wenn Ron davon wüsste …

"Und Ron?", fragte sie eindringlich. "Du weißt doch, was er davon hält; er war kurz davor, Dean eine reinzuhauen, als er mitbekommen hat, dass ich mit ihm gehe."

Hermine wich ihrem Blick aus. "Naja, ähm … er weiß es."

"_Was_? Wieso?"

"Auf jeden Fall hat er nichts dagegen", sagte Hermine rasch. "Aber -"

"Wieso hat er nichts dagegen?", unterbrach Ginny sie ungeduldig. "Und woher weiß er es überhaupt, wenn - und woher weißt _du_ das eigentlich?"

"Beruhig' dich doch", sagte Hermine. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie rosa angelaufen.

"Du hast also mit ihm darüber geredet?", zischte Ginny stattdessen.

"Ja und?", entgegnete Hermine trotzig. "Er hat gefragt, also hab ich -"

"Meinen werten Bruder geht mein Liebesleben überhaupt nichts an!", fuhr Ginny dazwischen.

"Tut mir leid", gab Hermine zerknirscht zurück. "Harry hat in der letzten Stunde VgdK gefehlt, sonst hätte Ron das vermutlich gar nicht erst angesprochen …"

Ginny blickte auf ihren Teller; die Erinnerung an gestern hatte ihr prompt wieder ein Lächeln ins Gesicht getrieben.

"Ja, da hat er verschlafen", sagte sie und blickte Hermine wieder an, die nun neugierig wirkte.

"Ich war auch zu spät dran", erklärte sie ihr. "Wir haben uns im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen und zusammen geschwänzt."

"Im Ernst?", kicherte Hermine. "Süß." Dann beugte sie sich verschwörerisch vor. "Ich will alles wissen."

"Ach, hör auf", erwiderte Ginny und bemühte sich, nicht zu grinsen. "So war das nicht."

"Sondern?"

Ginny seufzte; auch wenn sie insgeheim erleichtert war, ihrer besten Freundin endlich alles erzählen zu können.

So berichtete sie Hermine jedes kleinste Detail, von Harrys Witzeleien bis hin zu seinen vielsagenden Blicken und dem seltsamen Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Danach kam sie auf Hogsmeade zu sprechen und erzählte von vorn bis hinten von ihrem gesamten gemeinsamen Tag. Die ganze Zeit über merkte sie, wie sie bei fast jedem Wort unwillkürlich lächeln musste. Bisher hatte sie noch niemandem davon erzählt und es tat gut, sich endlich jemand anderem anzuvertrauen.

Als sie geendet hatte, waren ihre Spiegeleier längst kalt geworden und Hermine hatte noch immer keinen Bissen angerührt, sonder ihr nur geduldig zugehört.

"Wow", sagte sie nur. Dann zwinkerte sie. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so auf ihn stehst."

Ginny spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Vielleicht war sie ein wenig zu sehr ausgeschweift.

"Hey, war doch nur ein Witz", sagte Hermine rasch, als sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Ich freu' mich doch für dich."

Ginny nickte, dann biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Etwas musste sie noch loswerden.

"Hermine … an dem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum dachte ich - als ich mich mit Harry verabredet hab' -"

Hinter Hermines Augen zuckte etwas, dann strich sie sich das Haar aus der Stirn und lächelte. "Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber Harry ist für mich wie ein Bruder. Mehr nicht." Sie wickelte eine braune Strähne um den Finger und beugte sich ein wenig vor.

"Zugegeben, ein ziemlich attraktiver Bruder …"

Ginnys Herz pochte ein wenig schneller. Was sollte das denn heißen? Wollte sie etwa …?

Hermine prustete los. "Ich mach doch nur Spaß! Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht!"

"Das ist nicht lustig", gab Ginny ungehalten zurück. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie sich bereits ausgemalt, wie sie und Hermine um Harrys Gunst wetteiferten.

"Tut mir leid, das war ein bisschen gemein", lenkte Hermine ein.

"Ach, schon okay." Ginny stocherte in den kalten Resten auf ihrem Teller herum. Obwohl sie kaum etwas gegessen hatte, hatte sie keinen Hunger mehr, sondern wollte dringend ihre nächste Frage loswerden.

"Hermine, normalerweise hab' ich mit sowas überhaupt kein Problem, aber bei Harry … wie soll ich das anstellen?"

Es wurmte sie, dass sie dabei wie ein kleines Mädchen klang, Hermine jedoch kümmerte sich nicht darum. Es war bezeichnend dafür, wie gut sie befreundet waren, dass sie sofort begriff, was mit "das" gemeint war.

"Nun ja, Harry ist sehr schwer von Begriff in solchen Dingen, das weißt du ja", sagte sie lächelnd. "Aber er muss trotzdem von selbst darauf kommen. Ich glaube, je mehr du es ihm unter die Nase reibst, desto mehr verdrängt er es." Sie überlegte kurz.

"Ich hab zwar noch nicht mit ihm darüber geredet", gab sie zu, "aber ich glaube, er sieht in dir auch mehr, als du denkst."

Ginnys Herz tat einen Hüpfer.

"Meinst du?"

Hermine schmunzelte. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Aber ich denke, was er vor allem braucht, ist Zeit."

Sie nahm sich einen Toast und bestrich ihn mit ein wenig Marmelade. "Das klingt jetzt vielleicht ziemlich abgedroschen, aber sei einfach du selbst", fuhr sie währenddessen fort. "Verbring' viel Zeit mit ihm und zeig ihm, wie gut ihr zueinander passt. Dann wird er über kurz oder lang darauf kommen, dass du nicht nur eine kleine Schwester sein kannst."

"Danke", strahlte Ginny. Es klang so offensichtlich, doch bisher hatte sie sich tatsächlich nur Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie sie Harry am besten erobern konnte, anstatt die Sache ein wenig von selbst laufen zu lassen.

"Mmh - gern", erwiderte Hermine, den Mund voll mit Marmeladentoast.

Ginny betrachtete sie einen Augenblick lang.

Noch immer war sie nicht ganz davon überzeugt, dass zwischen ihr und Harry nie etwas gewesen war. So, wie sie reagiert hatte, als sie sich verabredet hatten, die Art, wie sie manchmal über ihn gesprochen, ihn angesehen hatte … und auch ihr Ratschlag von gerade eben klang, als hätte sie sich um einiges länger damit beschäftigt, als die Zeit zwischen zwei Bissen Toast.

Vielleicht sagt sie mir es, wenn sie so weit ist, dachte sie. Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke.

Was, wenn Hermine ihr genau deswegen half?

Wenn sie noch damit kämpfte, über eine Enttäuschung hinweg zu kommen, und insgeheim hoffte, wenn Harry sich in ihre beste Freundin verliebte käme sie leichter damit zurecht?

Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite; selbst wenn es so war, änderte das nichts an den Tatsachen.

Mal sehen, wohin das noch führt, dachte sie. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten, das nächste Mal mit Harry allein zu sein.

"Ganz ehrlich, Hermine?", sagte sie dann; ihre beste Freundin blickte sie überrascht an. "Wir haben so was viel zu lange nicht mehr gemacht."

"Du meinst, einfach mal zusammen sitzen und quatschen?" Hermine lächelte. "Da hast du Recht. Wir haben über so vieles nicht geredet …"

Ginny nickte. "Gut, dass wir das nachgeholt haben."

"Jaah …"

Hermine wandte sich wieder ihrem Toast zu.

Da ist doch noch was, schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf. Im Moment jedoch wollte Hermine offensichtlich damit allein gelassen werden.


	41. Chapter 41

Mit einem seltsam leeren Gefühl in der Brust trabte Hermine die Treppen in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf.

Eigentlich sollte ich doch gut drauf sein, dachte sie.

Ginny war anscheinend tatsächlich in Harry verliebt - und er zeigte vermutlich auch Interesse an ihr. Das bedeutete, ihre beste Freundin würde glücklich werden und ihre eigenen Gefühle gegenüber Harry könnten noch schneller abkühlen.

Doch seltsamerweise drückte ihr noch immer etwas Schweres auf den Magen. Wieder einmal hatte sie den Eindruck, dass sie selbst nicht so ganz wusste, was mit ihr los war, und das ärgerte sie.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr zuvor schmerzlich bewusst geworden war, dass manche Gefühle, egal wie lange man sie unterdrückte, einen am Ende doch wieder einholten. Bisher hatte sie vorgehabt, den Trank nach ein paar Monaten zum ersten Mal für eine Weile abzusetzen, um zu sehen, ob sich etwas geändert hatte. Doch nun beschlich sie das unangenehme Gefühl, dass das um Einiges länger dauern konnte.

Hör auf damit, schalt sie sich. Sich verrückt zu machen hatte keinen Sinn, ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten.

Im Moment hatte sie ohnehin andere Probleme. Die Sache mit Ron entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, die sie so nicht geplant hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie ein Paar werden würden, sobald sie ihr Verhältnis zu Harry bereinigt hatte. Dass Ron das jedoch noch nicht wollen könnte, war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Mit einem Kribbeln in ihren unteren Regionen schossen ihr die Bilder von gestern durch den Kopf.

Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sentimental zu werden, ermahnte sie sich. Doch sie konnte nicht umhin, sich Rons Penis wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen.

Dieser … dieser riesige _Schwanz_, dachte sie versonnen und spürte es warm zwischen ihren Beinen werden.

Zwar war sie enttäuscht gewesen, dass er sich nach ihrem Blowjob nicht revanchiert hatte, doch genossen hatte sie es trotzdem.

Es war eine ganze Weile her, seit sie sich zum letzten Mal selbst verwöhnt hatte, daher fasste sie den Entschluss, sich in ihrer Fantasie wieder ein wenig auszutoben.

Vielleicht bin ich danach ein wenig klarer, überlegte sie.

Mit beschleunigten Schritten eilte sie in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.

Der Schlafsaal war glücklicherweise leer, daher entledigte sie sich rasch ihrer Klamotten, warf sie achtlos neben das Bett und legte sich auf die weiche Matratze. Mit einem Schlenk ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie die Vorhänge zuziehen, sodass sie allein im Halbdunkel ihrer Laken war.

Voller Vorfreude schloss sie die Augen und fuhr mit leichten Fingern langsam an ihrem nackten Körper hinab. Die zarte Berührung reichte aus, um das Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen wieder zu verstärken. Sie strich über ihr Schambein, über die leichten Stoppeln darunter, bis sie die feuchte Wölbung erreichte.

Endlich, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie stellte sich abermals Ron vor, wie er nackt vor ihr kniete.

_Sein langer, dicker Schwanz stand in voller H__ärte ab. Sie ließ den Blick über seine breiten Schultern schweifen, seine hervortretende, männliche Brust, darunter die leicht sichtbaren Wölbungen seiner Bauchmuskeln …_

Behutsam massierte sie ihre weichen Schamlippen, zwischen denen es zusehends feuchter wurde.

_Ron streichelte ihre nackten Knie, dann beugte er sich __über sie und küsste sie auf den Mund. Seine Lippen liebkosten ihren Hals, dann ihre Brust. Er umkreiste ihre harten Brustwarzen mit der Zunge, leckte darüber und knabberte daran._

Verlangend stöhnte sie in sich hinein. Ihre Finger schoben sich wie von selbst zwischen ihre Schamlippen und fanden den geschwollenen Kitzler, sie rieb mit kreisenden Bewegungen darüber.

_Er k__üsste sich immer weiter nach unten, über ihren Bauchnabel, bis er seine warmen, vollen Lippen auf ihren Venushügel drückte. Zärtlich teilte er ihre Schamlippen mit den Fingern, warf ihr einen kurzen, glühenden Blick zu und schob seine Zunge heraus. Warm und weich berührte er damit ihren Kitzler, sie erschauderte stöhnend. Kundig begann er, sie zu lecken; sie schloss die Augen und gab sich ihm hin._

Getrieben von ihrer Vorstellung erhöhte sie den Druck auf ihren Kitzler, ein wohliger Schauer durchlief sie. Sie massierte ihn stärker, rieb ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, während sich ihre andere Hand an ihrer Brust festklammerte.

_Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte sie; Ron schob behutsam zwei seiner Finger in sie hinein. Langsam dehnten sie ihre nasse Scheide, w__ährend er noch immer ihren Kitzler mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte._

Sie schob die Spitze ihres Zeigefingers in ihr nasses Inneres. Langsam drang sie in sich ein, abermals erzitterte sie vor Lust. Nachdem sie sich ein paar Mal penetriert hatte, nahm sie den zweiten Finger hinzu; nach einem kurzen Stechen zuckte ihr Becken lustvoll nach vorn. Sie schob ihre Finger so tief es ging in die warme, enge Nässe.

_Ron lie__ß von ihr ab und richtete sich auf. Lustvoll lächelte er sie an, dann drückte er ihre Beine sanft auseinander, sie spreizte sie voller Ungeduld. Mit einem Kitzeln setzte er seine Eichel an ihrer glühenden Scheide an, dann drückte er sie dagegen und glitt vorsichtig in sie hinein. Sie keuchte vor Schmerz, als sein dicker Penis sie zur Gänze ausfüllte._

Ein wenig schneller bewegte sie ihre Finger mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch vor und zurück. Am ganzen Körper bebend biss sie sich auf die Lippen, um ein lustvolles Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

_Er drang bis zum Anschlag in sie ein, sein Becken dr__ückte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Dann glitt er langsam zurück und stieß abermals zu, diesmal ein wenig härter._

_"Oh Gott!", st__öhnte sie; die pulsierende Härte in ihr drohte, sie sofort in den Orgasmus zu katapultieren._

"Mmmhh!", presste sie zwischen ihren Lippen hervor, sie erzitterte und fickte sich nun mit ihren beiden Fingern, so schnell sie konnte. Brodelnde Lust durchfuhr ihren Körper, sie warf den Kopf nach hinten, ihre Finger rasten auf und ab. Sie stieß ihr verkrampftes Becken in die Luft, wieder und wieder -

_Ron hatte nun ihre Beine gepackt und v__ögelte sie, so hart er konnte, sein dicker Schwanz rammte sich in sie -_

sie presste die Beine zusammen, schob ihre Finger bis zum Anschlag in sich hinein und warf sich in den glühenden Wellen des Orgasmus hin und her. Sie schüttelte sich voller Lust, verbissen stöhnend und keuchend ging sie darin auf; es schien zu keinem Ende zu kommen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit ließ ihr Orgasmus langsam nach; mit zitterndem Becken kam sie zur Ruhe und warf ihren Kopf seufzend wieder in die Kissen zurück.

Das hab ich jetzt gebraucht, dachte sie befriedigt.

Die Vorstellung von Ron hatte sie so geil gemacht, wie schon lange nichts mehr; ihr gesamter Unterleib kribbelte noch und zwischen ihren Schenkeln war es heiß und nass.

Sie rappelte sich auf, trocknete sich und schlüpfte in ihre Klamotten. Glücklicherweise war sie noch immer allein im Schlafsaal, sodass sich niemand wunderte, was sie mitten am Tag im Bett zu suchen hatte.

Ein Blick auf ihren Wecker verriet ihr, dass es schon nach halb elf war; in weniger als einer Stunde sollte sie in Zauberkunst sein.

Das sollte ich mir öfter gönnen, dachte sie, als sie ins Badezimmer ging.

Noch immer zufrieden in sich hinein lächelnd stellte sie sich vor den großen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und begann, ihre etwas zerzausten Haare zu bürsten. Während sie sich dabei gedankenverloren betrachtete und das leichte Kribbeln, das noch immer ihre Lenden erfüllte, genoss, glitten ihre Gedanken wie von selbst zu ihrem Gespräch heute Morgen.

Dass Ginny auf Harry stand hatte sie bereits gewusst, doch nachdem, wie sie ihr von ihm vorgeschwärmt hatte … Wirklich aufgegeben hatte sie ihn also nie, auch wenn sie nach allen Kräften das Gegenteil hatte zeigen wollen.

Sie hat sich die ganze Zeit davor versteckt, dachte sie und fuhr sich durch die widerspenstigen Locken.

Dean und alle anderen waren wohl nie mehr als eine angenehme Ablenkung gewesen. Das muss man erstmal verkraften, wenn es einem im Nachhinein klar wird. Mit einem unangenehmen Ziehen in der Magengegend wurde ihr erneut bewusst, dass sie auch nicht besser war. Ob man sich in andere Beziehungen flüchtete, oder sich mit einem Trank behalf; das Resultat - unterdrückte Gefühle - war dasselbe.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihre Überlegungen.

"Herein?"

Parvati trat ein und winkte ihr durch den Spiegel zu. "Hi, Hermine."

"Hi, Parvati", erwiderte sie fröhlich.

Parvati trug nur ein durchscheinendes Nachthemd, das nicht viel von ihrem Körper verbarg. Hermines Blick zuckte wie von selbst zu den festen, runden Brüsten, die sich darunter deutlich abzeichneten.

Wäre Parvati einige Minuten zuvor gekommen … Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie das bedauerte. Etwas regte sich kurz in ihr, dann sah sie Parvati in die Augen und musste lächeln. Als Freundin war sie ihr trotzdem lieber, auch wenn ihr unwillkürlich durch den Kopf schoss, was für einen idealen Körper sie hatte. Plötzlich fragte sie sich, ob sie ihr nicht sexy genug war und sie ihr kurzes Verhältnis deswegen beendet hatte.

Sei nicht albern, rügte sie sich dann. Ich hab eine viel bessere Figur als Lavender.

"Alles klar?", fragte Parvati freundlich. "Du siehst so nachdenklich aus."

"Ach weißt du, es ist nichts", antwortete Hermine rasch und fuhr fort, sich ihren Haaren zu widmen.

"Bist du dir sicher?", bohrte Parvati nach und kramte in ihrem Schminktäschchen.

Hermine nickte. "Ja, es ist wirklich alles gut."

"Okay", zuckte Parvati die Achseln und begann, sich die Wimpern zu schminken. "Aber du weißt, wenn du über irgendwas reden willst - ich hör' dir gerne zu."

"Danke", lächelte Hermine.

Warum eigentlich nicht?, dachte sie dann. Sie und Parvati waren nicht immer gut miteinander ausgekommen, und sie kannten sich nicht besonders gut, doch irgendwie war die seltsame Art von Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen noch immer da.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie verständnisvoll Parvati sein konnte - und vermutlich, so schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, hatte sie ein wenig mehr Einblick in ihre Situation als Ginny.

Sie legte ihre Bürste beiseite. "Parvati?"

"Ja?"

"Da ist doch etwas", sagte sie zögerlich.

Parvati wandte ihr den Kopf zu und lächelte. "Raus damit."

Hermine hockte sich neben ihr auf das marmorne Waschbecken und blickte nachdenklich auf das feine Muster in der gefliesten Wand.

"Es … es ist so viel", sagte sie; mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, worüber sie alles reden wollte.

"Dann fang' einfach an", ermunterte Parvati sie.

Hermine zögerte. Einerseits wollte sie nichts sehnlicher, als ihre Geschichte von Anfang an zu erzählen und Parvatis Meinung zu hören, andererseits fühlten sich die Worte _'Ich habe mit Harry geschlafen' _merkwürdig an.

Parvati lächelte sie schief an. "Das wird unter uns bleiben, versprochen. Du kannst mir alles erzählen." Dann strich sie sich durchs Haar.

"Ich weiß, ich tue so, als wäre ich deine beste Freundin, obwohl wir uns nicht mal wirklich kennen, aber … dieses _Gef__ühl_, es … es ist nie ganz verschwunden."

Sie lief rosa an. "Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Hermine nickte erleichtert. "Ja, ich weiß es genau. Ich kam mir selbst schon so albern deswegen vor."

"Ich mir auch", lächelte Parvati. "Willst du mir jetzt erzählen, was los ist?"

"Es kann aber eine Weile dauern", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

"Leg' los."

Hermine atmete tief durch. "Also … ich - ich hab' mit Harry geschlafen."

"Autsch!" Parvati hatte sich mit ihrer Wimperntusche ins Auge gepiekt. Sie rieb sich mit der Hand darüber und sah Hermine mit offenem Mund an.

"Ehrlich? Das, äh …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Versteh' mich nicht falsch, aber das hätte ich dir nicht gerade zugetraut."

Hermine musste unwillkürlich grinsen. "Das tut wohl keiner", meinte sie erheitert.

"Und dann?", fragte Parvati neugierig.

"Naja, dann wurde es eine Zeit lang komisch", fuhr Hermine fort.

Sie erzählte von ihrem angespannten Verhältnis, wie sie geglaubt hatte, ihn für immer als Freund zu verlieren, dann von ihrer Versöhnung. Parvati sagte die ganze Zeit über kein Wort, nicht einmal, als sie ihr von ihrem kurzen, aber intensiven Treffen mit Ron berichtete. Als sie jedoch gestand, dass Harry und sie ein zweites Mal Sex gehabt hatten, musste sie lachen.

"Hermine, ist das dein Ernst?" Sie grinste ungläubig. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so … so freizügig sein kannst."

Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde. "Naja, ich hab auch meine Bedürfnisse."

Parvati nickte. "Und offensichtlich suchst du dir die Besten aus, um sie zu stillen", zwinkerte sie.

"Kann sein", gab Hermine zu; die Hitze stieg ihr in Gesicht. Es war trotz allem unangenehm, von all dem zu berichten.

Dann fuhr sie fort, zu erzählen. Wie sie sich zu einer Affäre hatte überreden lassen, obwohl Harry für sie mehr gewesen war, als nur ein Freund. Von ihrer Eifersucht auf Ginny, obwohl sie ihre beste Freundin war. Sie merkte, wie es ihr ein wenig schwerer fiel, von ihrem erneuten Streit mit Harry und ihrem Date mit Ron zu erzählen.

Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst, wie schäbig sie sich verhalten hatte, Harry anzuprangern und aus Rache trotzdem das Gleiche zu tun.

Doch Parvati sagte nichts, sondern hörte ihr nur zu.

Sie beschrieb kurz ihr Date mit Ron, wie überrascht sie von seiner coolen Art war, und wie sie langsam merkte, dass sie sich in ihn verliebte. Parvati unterbrach sie nicht mehr, sondern hörte mit sichtbar wachsender Neugier zu.

Nachdem sie von dem Trank und von ihrer und Harrys Versöhnung erzählt hatte, wurde sie rot, als sie zugab, dass sie ein drittes Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten und das, obwohl sie eigentlich Gefühle für Ron hegte. Doch auch hier warf Parvati nichts ein.

Schließlich endete sie mit ihrer kleinen Verabredung im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und was Ginny sie heute Morgen gefragt hatte.

Beinahe beschämt blickte sie Parvati an, die eine Weile nichts sagte.

Dann sah sie von Hermine zur Wand, zur Decke und wieder Hermine in die Augen.

"Erst einmal: wow", sagte sie staunend. "Ich hätte wirklich _nie _gedacht, dass … so eine Story ist ja sogar für mich zu wild." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und musste grinsen. "Ich muss dir Eines echt lassen; du hast es faustdick hinter den Ohren, Hermine", meinte sie. "Willst du jetzt meinen Rat?"

"Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was mein Problem ist", gab Hermine verwundert zurück.

"Ich denke schon", entgegnete Parvati. Sie setzte sich neben sie auf das Waschbecken.

"Ich find's toll, dass du dein Ding durchziehst, wirklich", begann sie. "Nicht jeder kann so zu seinen Entscheidungen stehen. Aber vielleicht solltest du ein wenig behutsamer mit den Leuten umgehen, die das betrifft."

Hermine wurde es schwer ums Herz. Das klang nach dem, was sie befürchtet hatte.

"Ich will dir keine Standpauke halten, aber sieh' mal …" Parvati legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Was mit Harry und Ron lief, ist vollkommen in Ordnung, die beiden sind alt genug, selbst zu sagen, was sie wollen. Und wenn es nicht so läuft, wie sie es sich vorstellen, ist das nicht dein Problem. Aber dieses ständige Hin und Her … glaubst du nicht, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie beide rausfinden, was du hinter ihrem Rücken mit dem Anderen hattest?" Sie sah besorgt aus.

"Du weißt, ich hab weder mit Harry noch Ron viel zu tun, oder kann sie besonders leiden, aber … sie tun mir beide ein bisschen leid. Und wenn sie es erst herausfinden, wird es nur noch schlimmer:"

Hermine traf die Panik wie ein Stein in den Magen. Bisher hatte sie es verdrängt, aber sie befürchtete, dass Parvati Recht hatte. Genau genommen war es ein Wunder, dass weder Harry noch Ron bisher ein Wort gegenüber dem Anderen erwähnt hatte. Vor allem, da es um ihrer beider beste Freundin ging.

"Ich … ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich ihnen das antue", sagte sie kleinlaut. "Es kam einfach dazu, ich -"  
"Sag jetzt nicht, du konntest das nicht beeinflussen", unterbrach Parvati sie streng. "Ich weiß, man lässt sich gern zu so etwas hinreißen, besonders wenn man gerade Lust hat." Sie errötete und blickte an das Fliesenmuster der Wand.

"Sieh' mich an. Ich bin schon so lange verliebt … in Lavender." Sie warf Hermine kurz einen Blick zu. "Und trotzdem hab ich mich auf dich eingelassen. So etwas passiert und ist nicht schön, aber man sollte es nach einiger Zeit in den Griff bekommen."

Hermine nickte. Dass Parvati ihr ihre Zuneigung zu Lavender gestand, rührte sie.

Wieso vertraut sie mir so?, dachte sie. Doch gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass Parvati die Verbindung zwischen ihnen gleichermaßen spürte.

"Ich versuche immer, mich nicht auf alles einzulassen, egal wie verlockend es ist", sagte sie. "Aber irgendwie …" Hilflos sah sie Parvati an. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was es war. "Glaubst du, ich bin nymphoman?", fragte sie ängstlich und sprach damit etwas aus, was ihr seit geraumer Zeit auf der Seele lastete.

Sie erwartete insgeheim, dass Parvati verständnislos schauen oder sie sogar auslachen würde, doch stattdessen runzelte sie nur die Stirn.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie langsam. "Meinst du, das könnte der Grund dafür sein? Ist es wirklich so schlimm?"

Das klingt, als wäre ich krank, schoss es Hermine bedrückt durch den Kopf.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte sie niedergeschlagen. "Es ist nur immer diese … diese Lust, die ich habe. Dann denke ich über nichts mehr nach, ich weiß nur noch, was ich jetzt und hier will und mir sind die Konsequenzen egal."

Parvati nickte mitfühlend. "Ja, danach klang es. Tut mir leid, aber da kann ich dir nicht besonders gut helfen. Du musst das irgendwie allein in den Griff bekommen."

"Und wenn nicht?" Hermine fühlte sich mit jeder Minute elender.

Parvati drückte sie kurz an sich. "Du schaffst das." Sie löste sich von ihr und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

"Danke, Parvati", sagte Hermine. Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen besser.

"Wenn es dir hilft, können wir noch so oft darüber reden, wie du willst", bot Parvati an. "Ich kann für dich da sein."

"Das ist echt lieb." Hermine beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und umarmte sie voller Dankbarkeit.

Schon lange nicht mehr hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt, doch Parvatis Ehrlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft lösten eine wohltuende Wärme in ihr aus.

"Kein Problem." Parvati rutschte vom Waschbecken und zog den Reißverschluss ihres Täschchens zu.

"Ich sollte mich mal auf den Weg machen", sagte sie und ging zur Tür.

Hermine nickte. "Ich auch." Sie sammelte ihre Sachen ein und blickte Parvati noch einmal an, die bereits im Türrahmen stand.

"Und danke nochmal."  
"Mach ich doch gern." Sie winkte ihr zu. "Mach's gut, Hermine. Und halt durch."

Sie drehte sich um; Hermine konnte sich einen neidischen Blick auf ihren runden Hintern, der durch das dünne Nachthemd schimmerte, nicht verkneifen.

"Werde ich", murmelte sie leise, mehr zu sich selbst.

Nach diesem Gespräch fühlte sie sich aufgewühlt; sie hatte so vieles gesagt, was sie noch nie jemandem erzählt hatte und es eigentlich auch für sich behalten wollte. Ihre Angst, dass mit ihrer Lust irgendetwas nicht stimmte, war nicht kleiner geworden, auch wenn Parvatis Worte sie ein wenig selbstsicherer gemacht hatten.

Du schaffst das, sagte sie sich selbst und warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Sie sah sich selbst in die nussbraunen Augen, die unsicher zurück blickten.

"Du schaffst das", wiederholte sie leise. Dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ ebenfalls das Badezimmer.


	42. Chapter 42

Harry gähnte verhalten, als er hinter Ron aus dem Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer lief.

Zwar hielt Professor Flitwick eigentlich recht interessanten Unterricht, doch die ständigen Wiederholungen gingen ihnen allen mittlerweile auf die Nerven.

"Wieso tun alle Lehrer so, als stünden wir kurz vor den UTZen?", fragte er Ron. Wie üblich warteten sie neben der Tür auf Hermine, die es jedes Mal schaffte, als allerletzte aus dem Klassenzimmer zu kommen.

"Keinen Schimmer", zuckte Ron die Achseln. "Vielleicht denken sie, wenn sie jetzt keinen Druck machen, schaffen wir es nicht?"

"Aber das ist doch Unsinn, niemand fängt mitten im Schuljahr an zu lernen", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

"Naja, zumindest kein normaler Mensch", nickte Ron. "Aber Hermine - da bist du ja endlich!"

Hermine war aufgetaucht, ihre noch offene Tasche nachlässig über die Schulter geworfen. Glücklicherweise schien sie nicht mitbekommen zu haben, was Ron gerade hatte sagen wollen. "Ich wollte nur wissen, welche Literatur Professor Flitwick mir empfehlen würde", verteidigte sie sich.

Ron warf Harry einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

"Ach so", sagte er jedoch nur.

Harry sah Hermine ins Gesicht. Vor seinem inneren Auge blitzen Bilder auf; Hermine, die splitternackt vor ihm lag, die seinen Schwanz zärtlich lutschte, die ihre samtenen Beine spreizte, um ihn in sich aufzunehmen … Rasch wandte er sich ab und tat so, als sei sein Schuh offen.

"Ich weiß, was du sagen willst", hörte er sie zu Ron sagen. "Aber glaub mir, der Tag wird kommen, an dem du dir wünschst, auch schon früh mit dem Lernen angefangen zu haben."

"Das glaubst auch nur du", gab Ron zurück.

"Sollen wir was essen gehen?", warf Harry rasch ein.

"Gute Idee."

"Ich verhungere", stimmte Ron zu.

Harry richtete sich auf und ging voraus, ohne Hermine noch einmal anzusehen. Energisch versuchte er, die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Beherrsch' dich, ermahnte er sich verärgert.

Eigentlich wollte er das doch überhaupt nicht mehr, nicht nach dem, was er plötzlich in Ginnys Nähe empfand …

Den restlichen Weg zur Großen Halle lief er schweigsam hinter Ron und Hermine her, die sich noch immer wegen des Lernens kabbelten. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, stattdessen überlegte er hin und her, wie er sein Dilemma lösen konnte. Was er mit Hermine hatte war eigentlich perfekt, doch seit gestern Morgen nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihm. Er wusste nicht, was genau er bei Ginny empfand und fühlte sich schuldig beim Gedanken daran, mit ihr zu flirten und gleichzeitig mit Hermine zu schlafen.

Sie setzten sich zum Mittagessen, zusammen mit einigen Nachzüglern und bedienten sich an Pastete mit Bratkartoffeln.

Harry merkte kaum, was er aß, stattdessen starrte er an Hermines Kopf vorbei und überlegte weiter. Hermine oder Ginny? Das war die Frage, auf die man alles zurückführen konnte.

"Sollen wir eigentlich ein Extra-Training einschieben?", unterbrach Ron seine Gedanken.

"Wieso das?" Am kommenden Sonntag war das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, er wollte seine Mannschaft nicht unnötig beanspruchen.

Ron zuckte die Achseln. "Naja, die haben Hufflepuff und Slytherin gut platt gemacht", gab er zu bedenken. "Vielleicht sollten wir noch ein bisschen härter arbeiten."

"Das würde sie nur nervös machen und vor dem Spiel auslaugen", widersprach Harry bestimmt. Er schnitt ein großes Stück aus seiner Steak-und-Nieren-Pastete. "Und Hufflepuff zu schlagen ist nicht wirklich eine Kunst", fügte er hinzu.

Hermine knabberte an einer Kartoffelscheibe herum. "Ich dachte, die haben eine neue Kapitänin?"

Ron sah sie erstaunt an. "Seit wann interessierst du dich für so etwas?"

"Ach komm, tu nicht so, als würde ich hinterm Mond leben", gab sie zurück und lächelte zufrieden.

"Egal, wie gut sie ist", warf Harry ein. "Aus deren Spielern könnte nicht mal Wood eine gute Mannschaft machen."

Insgeheim gab er Hermine allerdings Recht; man wusste nie, wie sich ein neuer Kapitän auf das Spiel auswirkte. Doch wenn er Ron das sagte, würde er ihn nur noch nervöser machen, als er es ohnehin schon war, wie gut er es auch zu verbergen versuchte.

"Nie im Leben", bekräftigte Ron. "Die würden ihn eher in einen Nervenzusammenbruch treiben."

Sie malten sich aus, wie Wood sich als Hufflepuff-Trainer schlagen würde und stellten Vermutungen an, wie die neue Taktik der Hufflepuffs wohl aussehen mochte und ob sie nun vielleicht sogar noch schlechter waren.

Irgendwann waren ihre Teller leer, bis auf Rons, der sich noch einmal Nachschlag holte. Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und erhob sich.

"Wir haben nicht mehr lange bis Zaubertränke", meinte sie und schulterte ihre Tasche. "Ich geh' noch kurz in die Bibliothek."

Sie lächelte Ron zu und winkte Harry. "Wir sehen uns."

Harry begriff seine Chance beinahe zu spät, hastig sprang er auf. "Hermine, warte!"

Sie drehte sich verwundert um. Ron, den Mund voller Pastete, sah ihn überrascht an.

"Kann ich - ich muss dich noch was fragen", brachte er hervor. Es hatte keinen Sinn, einen Vorwand zu erfinden, er würde es Ron später ohnehin erzählen.

"Klar, worum geht's?", fragte Hermine, wirkte aber verunsichert.

Er nahm seine Tasche und schloss zu ihr auf. "Unter vier Augen", sagte er eindringlich. Er drehte sich zu Ron um. "Wir sehen uns nachher, Mann."

"Öh … m-kay", machte Ron durch seinen vollen Mund und sah verwirrter aus denn je.

"Tschau", sagte Hermine noch mal, dann folgte sie Harry, der ungeduldig voran gegangen war.

Kaum, dass sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten, hielt sie ihn am Arm fest.

"Was sollte das?", fragte sie und wirkte beinahe verärgert. "Wenn es wegen Montag ist, das -"

"Nein, nein", fiel Harry ihr ins Wort. "Darüber müssen wir nun wirklich nicht mehr reden." Sie wirkte erleichtert.

"Es geht um was anderes", fuhr er fort. "Aber können wir das bitte nicht hier im Gang bereden?"

"Klar." Sie wandte sich um. "Ich muss sowieso in die Bibliothek, da ist man ungestört um diese Uhrzeit."

"Alles klar."

Er folgte ihr durch das Treppenhaus.

In der Bibliothek angelangt suchten sie sich eine ruhige Ecke, in der nur ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen stand.

"Also, was ist so unglaublich wichtig und geheim?", wollte Hermine wissen und setzte sich.

Harry nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und fuhr sich unbehaglich durchs Haar. Auch wenn sie etwas anderes behauptet hatte, das letzte Mal, als es den Anschein gemacht hatte, zwischen ihm und Ginny liefe etwas, war sie stinksauer geworden.

"Es, ähm … es geht um Ginny." Besorgt sah er sie an.

Hermine legte ein dickes Buch vor sich auf den Tisch. Aus irgendeinem Grund schmunzelte sie.

"Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob du es mir sagst", bemerkte sie lächelnd.

"Was? Wieso?" Verwirrt sah er sie an.

"Ach Harry", sagte sie und schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. "Du hast nichts dazugelernt oder?" Als sie seinen Blick sah, lachte sie.

"Tut mir leid, ich komme zur Sache." Sie holte eine neue Rolle Pergament aus der Tasche. "Heute Morgen saß ich mit Ginny am Frühstück und sie hat durchblicken lassen, dass sie, hm … sehr an dir interessiert ist."

"Wirklich?" Harry spürte sein Herz klopfen.

"Ja, wirklich", lachte Hermine. "Ich nehme an, das heißt, dass du genauso empfindest?"

"Ich, ja - also nein …" Harry blickte zu Boden und zupfte an einem losen Faden seines Umhangs herum. "Es ist nur … ich - ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich eigentlich will." Er blickte sie an. "Da ist das mit uns, und -"

"Ach Harry", sagte sie erneut und lächelte. "Das mit uns … es war eine schöne Erfahrung, aber es sollte dir nicht im Weg stehen, echte Gefühle für jemand anderen aufzubauen."

"Aber letztes Mal …" Harry brach ab und sah sie verwirrt an. Stellte sie ihn etwa nur auf die Probe?

Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir beide wissen, dass ich einfach völlig falsch reagiert habe", sagte sie bestimmt. "Wie gesagt, das zwischen uns ist gut und schön, aber es sollte nicht verhindern, dass wir uns in jemand anderen verlieben. Wenn das bei dir der Fall ist, dann beenden wir das Ganze einfach."

Sie blickte ihn ernst an. "Ist es das, was du willst?"

Harry schwieg einen Moment. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er mit Ginny zusammenkam, mit ihr Händchen hielt, sie küsste … Sein Herz begann wieder zu trommeln.

"Naja, es ist das, was ich _f__ühle_", murmelte er. "Aber ich … ich weiß nicht, ob es auch das Richtige ist."

Hermine blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Harry", sagte sie ernst. "Wenn du es fühlst, dann ist es auch das Richtige. Du weißt es doch selbst, oder?"

Er nickte. Sie hatte natürlich Recht.

"Na also", lächelte sie. "Es ist zwar schade, aber so stehen wir uns nicht im Weg."

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre kleine goldene Armbanduhr. "Ich sollte wenigstens noch ein Kapitel lesen, bevor wir Zaubertränke haben."

"Ist gut", nickte er. "Danke für deine Hilfe."

"Schon okay." Sie lächelte verschmitzt.

Er lächelte zurück und erhob sich. "Bis nachher."

"Ja, bis später."

Nachdenklich verließ Harry die Bibliothek.

Nach und nach wurde ihm klar, was das eben bedeutet hatte. Er würde nie wieder mit Hermine schlafen, nie wieder ihren nackten Körper sehen, nie wieder ihre Zärtlichkeiten spüren. Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihm einen bedauernden Stich.

Gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Gewissen jetzt rein sein konnte, wenn er mit Ginny flirtete und wenn sein Herz pochte, wenn sie ihn ansah.

Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er von einer Last befreit worden, die er bis eben überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen hatte und jetzt fühlte er sich leicht und unbeschwert.

Er beschloss, die restliche Zeit bis zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen. Nicht zuletzt, weil er hoffte, dass Ginny auch dort war.

Auf dem Weg dachte er noch eine Weile über seine Entscheidung nach. Sie gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl, aber trotz allem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sie noch bereuen würde.


	43. Chapter 43

Obwohl er wieder einmal als Bester der Klasse abschloss, zog sich die Zaubertränkestunde in quälende Länge. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war Ginny nicht gewesen; nicht einmal Ron hatte er finden können. Stattdessen hatte er eine Runde Zaubererschach mit Neville gespielt und - wie nicht anders zu erwarten - haushoch gewonnen.

Als es endlich fünfzehn Minuten nach fünf war und Slughorn sie entließ, seufzte Harry erleichtert auf.

"Endlich", hörte er Ron neben sich dumpf stöhnen.

Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und schlossen sich den übrigen Schülern, die in den spärlich beleuchteten Gang vor dem Klassenzimmer strömten. Gerade wollte er zu Hermine aufschließen, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Ron trat neben ihn und stieß ihn an.

"Hey, warte mal, ich muss da noch was wissen", sagte er leise. Verwundert blieb Harry stehen und wartete, bis der Rest der Klassen an ihnen vorbeigezogen war.

"Was ist?"

Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Na, was wohl?"

Harry brauchte noch eine Sekunde, dann begriff er. "Ach, du meinst, was mit Hermine und mir los war?" Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, Ron davon zu erzählen.

Ron nickte. "Eigentlich geht es mich nichts an, aber -" Er stockte. "Naja, seit wir - ähm …" Er wurde knallrot.

"Seit ihr was?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. Wenn es das war, wonach es klang …

Ron schoss das Blut bis zum Ansatz seiner orangenen Haare. "Wir, äh … das ist eine lange Geschichte."

"Lass hören."

Ron blickte zu Boden. "Also … kurz nachdem ihr angefangen habt … du weißt schon … hat sie mir einen Lapdance gegeben."

"WAS?", rief Harry aus. "Aber - Ginny - sie hat die ganze Zeit gesagt -!" Vor lauter Empörung brachte er keinen Satz zustande.

"Ich weiß, Mann, ich fand es auch schräg!", fiel ihm Ron nervös ins Wort.

"Schräg? _Schr__äg_?" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich fast. "Das kann sie doch nicht ernst meinen!"

"Tut mir leid, Mann", sagte Ron geknickt.

Harry lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand hinter ihm. "Schon okay", sagte er trocken. Hermine hatte ihm also die ganze Zeit etwas verheimlicht.

"Hattet ihr deswegen ein Date?", hakte er nach.

"Kann man so sagen", nickte Ron, er wirkte noch immer beunruhigt. "Aber -" Er brach ab.

"Was?" Harry musste sich bemühen, nicht wieder laut zu werden. Was konnte es noch alles geben, das Hermine ihm nicht erzählt hatte?

"Danach wollte sie mich wieder küssen", gestand Ron. "Aber ich hab's nicht getan", fuhr er hastig fort, als er den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht bemerkte. "Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass wir das erst tun können, wenn sie die Sache mit dir geklärt hat."

"Haben wir ja."

Ron nickte eifrig. "Ja, aber weißt du auch warum? Eigentlich war sie total in dich verknallt, aber irgendwie war da auch was zwischen ihr und mir. Und weil das mit euch nicht funktioniert hat, hat sie einen Trank dagegen entwickelt."

"Wie bitte?" Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

"Ja, irgendwie unterdrückt er ihre Gefühle für dich, frag' mich nicht wie. Sie macht ja öfter solche Sachen."

Harry schloss die Augen. "Oh Mann", murmelte er. Schon wieder ein Punkt, in dem Hermine ihn belogen hatte.  
"Du darfst ihr das nicht übel nehmen", drängte Ron. "Sie war einfach in einer Gefühlskrise und hatte keine Ahnung, was sie wollte. Da macht man manchmal Dummheiten; sieh mich und Lav an."

Oder mich und Ginny, fügte Harry in Gedanken hinzu. Oder mich und Hermine.

Er nickte langsam. "Stimmt schon." Wirklich übel nehmen konnte er es ihr nicht. Er selbst war schließlich auch keinen Deut besser gewesen, und er wusste mittlerweile, wie sich so etwas anfühlen konnte.

"Gut", sagte Ron erleichtert. "Naja und …" Er wurde wieder rot. "Nachdem das geklärt war, haben wir gestern, äh … wieder rumgemacht."

"Gestern?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass er Hermines offensichtlichen Rückfall vergangenen Montag keinesfalls erwähnen durfte. Eigentlich hatte er Rons Meinung hören wollen, doch er hatte nicht vor, die Beziehung seiner beiden besten Freunde gleich von Anfang an zu zerstören. Vielleicht würde sie es ihm ja irgendwann selbst sagen.

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm auch klar, dass das Hermines seltsames Verhalten von vorhin erklärte.

Deswegen war sie dafür, die Sache wieder zu beenden!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

"Ja gestern, wieso?" Rons verwunderte Frage holte ihn wieder ins Hier zurück.

"Ach, mich wundert nur, dass ich das nicht mitbekommen hab'", schwindelte er schnell.

"Wie denn auch, du hast ja auch verschlafen", grinste Ron, sichtlich erleichtert darüber, dass Harry ihm nicht böse war.

Das brachte Harry in Erinnerung, dass er ihm nicht ewig verschweigen konnte, was er für Ginny empfand.

"Nicht nur", sagte er vage und sah Ron an.

"Wie, was?"

"Ich, ähm … ich bin irgendwann aufgewacht und wollte nachkommen, aber dann hab ich Ginny getroffen …"

Er erzählte Ron die ganze Geschichte, inklusive der merkwürdigen Moment zwischen ihnen und was er nach und nach immer deutlicher gespürt hatte.

Rons Kinnlade schien mit jedem Wort ein Stück tiefer zu sinken und die Falten in seiner Stirn verstärkten sich.

Als Harry geendet hatte, sah er ihn merkwürdig verwundert an.

"Du und Ginny?", fragte er dann mit hohler Stimme.

"Noch nicht wirklich", widersprach Harry. "Ich weiß nicht ganz, was da zwischen uns ist, aber Hermine hat gemeint -"

"Ist okay", unterbrach Ron ihn brüsk.

"Ich - danke." Harry hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht das. "Und du hast damit kein Problem, angenommen, wir -"  
"Sagte ich doch."

"Okay, dann, ähm …" Harry grinste verlegen. "Danke, Mann."

Ron musste widerwillig grinsen. "Schon okay. Aber bleib cool, ja?" Er hob spielerisch den Zeigefinger.

"Ist gut", schmunzelte Harry. "Nach dem mit Hermine … ich will einfach nur was - Normales."

Ron nickte zufrieden. "Gut."

Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Das ist einfach das beste - bei uns bleibt es immer einfach, egal, was passiert."

Ron lächelte. "Ja, echt." Dann trat plötzlich wieder jene lüsterne Ausdruck in seine Augen, den er auch letzten Sonntag gehabt hatte.

"Apropos … Sollen wir in den Raum der Wünsche?"

Harry begriff sofort und ein wildes Kribbeln jagte durch seine Lenden. "Die Idee hätte von mir sein können."

Ron grinste zufrieden. "Dann komm."

Wenige Minuten später standen sie in dem wohlbekannten kleinen Raum mit dem großen Bett und den Sesseln vor dem Fenster, dessen linke Wand durch das gewaltige Bücherregal eingenommen wurde.

"Hmm ..." Ron war vor das Regal getreten und suchte prüfend die Buchrücken ab. "Worauf hast du Lust?"

Harry trat neben ihn und überflog die zahllosen Aufschriften.

"Wie wär's mal mit ein paar, hm ... älteren Frauen?", schlug er vor und deutete auf _Reife Hexen zeigen dir wie's geht_.

"Keine schlechte Idee." Ron zog das dicke Buch heraus und lief zu einem der Sessel.

Harry rückte den anderen neben ihn und setzte sich hinein, gespannt schlug er den Einband auf.

"Lass mal sehen ..." Ron fuhr mit dem Finger das Inhaltsverzeichnis herunter. Bei dem Kapitel _Wichsen mit Rosie_ blieb er hängen.

"Das klingt doch gut", meinte er und blätterte bis zu der Seite.

Dort lächelte ihnen eine Hexe mittleren Alters schelmisch entgegen. Sie trug ein hauchdünnes Sommerkleid, das so gut wie nichts verbarg und begann bereits, es über ihre unwahrscheinlich großen, vollen Brüste zu ziehen.

Harry öffnete mechanisch seinen Gürtel und streifte die Hose ab, neben ihm tat Ron dasselbe. Es folgten ihre Boxershorts und plötzlich saßen sie mit nackten Gliedern nebeneinander.

Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann nahm Ron seinen eigenen Schwanz in die Hand und begann, die Vorhaut langsam runter und wieder hoch zu schieben. Harry tat es ihm gleich und rieb seinen geschwollenen Schaft ebenfalls. Es war ein merkwürdig erregendes Gefühl, neben Ron zu sitzen und sich gemeinsam einen runterzuholen; er hätte nicht einmal das Buch gebraucht, um jetzt geil zu werden.

Immer wieder warf er einen verstohlenen Blick zur Seite und beobachtete, wie sein bester Freund seinen Schwanz wichste, ab und zu sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Ron dasselbe tat. Rosie hatte sich inzwischen gänzlich ausgezogen und knetete nun ihre unglaublich großen, runden Brüste mit beiden Händen, Harry verstärkte seinen Griff ein wenig, was ihm ein erstes Kribbeln durch die Lenden jagte.

Er spürte Rons Blick auf sich ruhen und drehte den Kopf, er grinste ihn verschmitzt an, ohne dabei von seinem Schwanz abzulassen. So saßen sie eine Weile da und holten sich einen runter, während sie sich unentwegt in die Augen sahen.

Rons Augen huschten kurz hinunter zu Harrys Mund, und ein Sturzgefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit.

Wollte Ron das, was er dachte?

Langsam, unsicher und mit bebendem Herzen näherte er sein Gesicht dem seines besten Freundes. Er wusste nicht, wieso, doch mit Ron herumzuknutschen hatte ihn vergangenen Sonntag in eine Art Rausch versetzt, es war das Geilste gewesen, was er je gespürt hatte.

Rons blaue Augen zuckten, er legte seinen Kopf schief, ein freudiger Stich durchfuhr Harrys Brust, als er sich ihm ebenfalls näherte. Die sommersprossigen Wangen kamen näher und näher; er schloss die Augen … einen Herzschlag später drückte sich Rons Mund auf seinen.

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihm aus, begierig schob er seine Zunge vor, teilte die weichen Lippen und drang in die warme Feuchte ein; Rons Zunge schlängelte sich an seiner vorbei, glitt in seinen Mund und ein erregendes, nasses Spiel begann.

Sie knutschten verlangend, Harry konnte Rons Körper beben spüren, da er noch immer wichste. Sein gesamter Unterkörper begann zu kribbeln, die weiche, feuchte Zunge, die in seinem Mund umher fuhr, fühlte sich so gut an ...

Er spürte eine Berührung, Rons Hand schob sich über seine und griff nach seinem Schwanz.

Zitternd vor Erregung ließ er von sich ab und tastete seinerseits über Rons Hose, bis er den harten Schwanz neben sich berührte. Er umschloss den warmen, pulsierenden Schaft und zog die weiche Haut zurück, während Ron das Gleiche bei ihm tat. So, wie sie sich zuvor selbst befriedigt hatten, wichsten sie nun den Schwanz des anderen und versanken in dem intensiven Kuss.

Ein Schauer durchlief Harrys Lenden, er spürte, dass er bald kommen würde, doch er wollte es noch nicht enden lassen. Er wollte mehr; er wollte Rons dicken Schwanz in den Mund nehmen, an seiner Eichel saugen und lutschen, bis er abspritzte …

Langsam zog er sich aus Rons Mund zurück und beendete den Kuss. Ohne abzuwarten stand er auf und kniete sich vor Ron hin. Ein Grinsen huschte über dessen sommersprossiges Gesicht, als er begriff, was Harry vorhatte.

Rons Schwanz ragte vor seinem Gesicht auf, mit sanft rosafarbener Spitze und ein wenig dunklerem, geschwollenen Schaft.

Er streckte seine Zunge heraus und leckte an der Unterseite entlang nach oben, dort umkreiste er die samtene Eichel ein paar Mal. Beinahe zärtlich drückte er ein paar lange Küsse auf die weiche Spitze, zufrieden hörte er Ron aufstöhnen.

Erregt nahm er das harte Glied in die Hand und zog die Vorhaut bis zum Anschlag zurück. Mit pochendem Herzen öffnete er seine Lippen und nahm die warme Eichel in den Mund. Ron entwich ein lautes Stöhnen, als er an der Spitze zu saugen begann und gleichzeitig mit seiner Zunge daran hoch und runter spielte. Mit der freien Hand nahm er Rons warme, geschwollene Hoden und drückte sie sanft, ließ sie gegeneinander kreisen. So nuckelte er eine Weile an Rons Schwanzspitze und knetete zugleich seinen Hodensack, bis er plötzlich warm und salzig Rons Lusttropfen schmeckte.

Er spürte sich selbst zittern; noch aufgeregter als bisher schob er sich nun den pulsierenden Schaft so weit er konnte in den Mund. Hoch und runter glitt er daran mit seinen Lippen, sein Speichel verteilte sich darauf. Rascher und mit so fest er konnte zusammengepressten Lippen fuhr er an dem harten, nassen Schwanz hoch und runter, wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Ron aufstöhnen. Er wusste, dass es bald soweit war, doch er wollte nicht aufhören, noch nicht …

Wie von selbst ließ er von Rons Hoden ab und rieb wieder seinen eigenen Schwanz, Wogen der Erregung schüttelten ihn.

Der harte, lange Schwanz in seinem Mund war alles, was er noch wahrnahm, er stieß ihn sich so schnell er konnte in den Mund, saugte und lutschte daran wie besessen und wichste sich selbst im gleichen Takt.

Dann spürte er Ron zucken; Schübe warmer, salziger Flüssigkeit schossen urplötzlich in seinen Mund und füllten ihn aus, quollen aus seinen Mundwinkeln und troffen ihm über das Kinn. Er blies weiter, so gut er konnte, bis Rons bebender Schwanz zur Ruhe kam und sein eigener Orgasmus ihn überwältigte.

Kurz und heftig spritzte er ab, Rons Schwanz noch immer in seinem gefüllten Mund, dann endlich zog er seinen Kopf zurück und schluckte die warme Flüssigkeit reflexartig hinunter.

"Hast du …?", fragte Ron heiser.

Er nickte. Es war so schnell gegangen, dass er es noch nicht wirklich realisiert hatte, doch er hatte tatsächlich Rons Sperma geschluckt. Ein Kribbeln rann an seinem Rücken hinab.

"Das war so geil", raunte Ron, während er seinen Zauberstab hervor kramte.

Harry nickte abermals; er fühlte sich wie betäubt.

Ron sagte nichts mehr, sondern saugte die klebrige Flüssigkeit von seiner Hose und dem Boden. Harry wischte seine Hände rasch am Bezug des Sessels ab.

"Hey", begann Ron leise und sah ihn ernst an. "Alles klar?" Er verstaute seinen Schwanz in der Hose und zog sich an. "Wenn du das eklig findest, musst du -"

"Nein, gar nicht", unterbrach Harry ihn. "Das war so - so _geil_ … Das müssen wir auf jeden Fall wiederholen."  
Ron grinste erleichtert. "Auf jeden Fall."

Harry rappelte sich auf und zog seine Hose an. Etwas lag ihm noch auf dem Herzen.

"Ron?"

"Ja?" Ron blickte ihn besorgt an.

"Du … du glaubst nicht, dass du - ich meine, irgendwann mal … Gefühle haben könntest?" Er schluckte.

Ron lächelte. "Nein, Mann. Sicher nicht. Das mit uns ist einfach nur das Geilste, was ich jemals erlebt hab. Aber mehr will ich auch nicht."

"Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Harry erleichtert.

Wieder einmal war er froh, dass bei all dem, was ihm gerade Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, wenigstens die Sache mit Ron so unkompliziert war.


	44. Chapter 44

Endlich war der Freitag gekommen.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr ausgeschlafen zu haben, und vermutlich stimmte das sogar.

Nach der Doppelstunde Verwandlung um acht Uhr war es noch immer dämmrig draußen und nur langsam vertrieb das erste Tageslicht den blassen Mond. Während sie mit Harry und Ron frühstückte, wurde es über ihnen langsam hell und der Morgen begrüßte sie mit wolkenverhangenem, eisgrauen Himmel, durch den der Wind Schneeflocken peitschte.

Die Pause vor Zaubertränke verbrachte Hermine alleine in der Bibliothek, auch wenn Ron angedeutet hatte, dass er sie gern mit ihr zu zweit verbringen würde. Im Moment hatte sie jedoch keinen Kopf für Liebeleien; sie wollte endlich ihren Rückstand in Verwandlung aufholen und riet Ron, dasselbe zu tun.

In der Bibliothek hatte sie sich an ihren Lieblingsplatz zurückgezogen; eine ruhige Ecke in der verbotenen Abteilung, die ohnehin nur Schüler der Oberstufe betreten durften und die daher meist wie ausgestorben war.

An einem der kleinen, runden Tische, die es hier überall gab, stand ein gemütlicher Sessel am Ende eines von Regalen gesäumten Ganges, den Hermine beschlagnahmte. Ihr Verwandlungsbuch auf dem Schoß begann sie mit der halben Rolle Pergament, die McGonagall nach dem Wochenende sehen wollte. Richtig konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht; unwillkürlich setzte sie immer wieder die Feder ab und blickte auf; etwas in ihr war noch immer durcheinander.

Das merkwürdig leere Gefühl in ihrer Brust war seit gestern zwar besser geworden, doch es war nicht gänzlich verschwunden.

Es ist wegen Harry, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Hör auf, dir etwas vorzumachen.

Sie hatte es schon die ganze Zeit geahnt und nun wusste sie es. Nach ihrem Gespräch gestern war sie zuerst nur erleichtert gewesen, dass sich die Sache zwischen ihnen von selbst erledigt hatte, bevor es kompliziert wurde - ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie sich für Ginny freute - doch nach und nach verspürte sie jedes Mal einen Stich im Magen, sobald sie an die beiden dachte.

Es kann keine Eifersucht sein, dachte sie bestimmt. Der Trank wirkte und sie nahm ihn gewissenhaft ein. Nein, der Grund war eher das Gefühl, dass Harry sie nicht gut genug fand und ihr offenbar Ginny vorzog.

Was hat Ginny, das ich nicht habe?, fragte sie sich. Einen Herzschlag später fand sie sich selbst schäbig. Außerdem konnte es Harry hierbei nicht nur um das Körperliche gehen.

Er hatte alles von mir, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, und da er nichts von der Sache mit Ron wusste, war es für ihn die perfekte Affäre gewesen. Trotzdem war es ihm die reine Chance, vielleicht mit Ginny zusammen sein zu können, wert gewesen, alles zu beenden.

Ach komm schon, sagte sie sich. Für sie hat er eben Gefühle, für mich nicht. Das ist ja das Gute.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und dachte daran, was eigentlich gerade auf sie zukam: das erste Mal mit Ron.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie miteinander schlafen würden, und der Gedanke daran verscheuchte alles andere aus ihrem Kopf und ließ ihren Körper kribbeln. Wie er sich wohl anfühlte? Dieser große, harte -

Verdammt, Hermine!, schalt sie sich. Sie war schon wieder kurz davor, sich von ihrer Lust überwältigen zu lassen.

Ich sollte mich lieber auf meinen Aufsatz konzentrieren, dachte sie und seufzte. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Pergament zu; ihre Begierde musste warten.

Schließlich war es halb zwölf Uhr mittags.

Hermine verließ die Bibliothek und stieg hinab in Slughorns Kerker, wo sie sich wie immer zwischen Ron und Harry setzte. Slughorn selbst stand bereits im samtgrünen Anzug vorne und tippelte ungeduldig mit seinen kleinen Füßen. Kaum hatte sich die gesamte Klasse versammelt, rieb er sich die Hände und lächelte erwartungsvoll.

"Nun denn, wir haben heute eine Menge vor", verkündete er fröhlich.

Hermine hörte Ron neben sich stöhnen; sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Mittlerweile fiel ihr kein Fach so schwer wie Zaubertränke und so erging es wohl jedem - außer Harry natürlich. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, er hatte bereits sein Buch in der Hand und schien ungeduldig darauf zu warten, endlich anfangen zu können.

"Am Ende der Stunde habe ich noch eine kleine Ankündigung, erinnern Sie mich daran, falls ich es vergessen sollte", fuhr Slughorn fort und schob seinen wohlgeformten Bauch hinter das Lehrerpult. "Aber jetzt möchte ich zuerst, dass Sie für mich einen schönen Trunk des Vergessens brauen, der auf Seite 349 beschrieben wird. Und lassen Sie sich lieber nicht zu viel Zeit, denn wenn Sie ihn nicht mehr testen können, können Sie eben so gut einen leeren Kessel abgeben."

Hermine seufzte innerlich. Sie hasste es, unter Zeitdruck zu arbeiten.

Sie begannen, zu arbeiten und nach weniger als einer Stunde klatschte Slughorn in die Hände. "So, meine Lieben, mittlerweile sollten Sie alle fertig mit dem Brauen sein und damit anfangen, den Test vorzubereiten."

Hermine hatte gerade eben die letzte Zutat hinzugefügt und wischte sich die Stirn. Ihr Trank hatte zwar einen deutlichen Blaustich angenommen, jedoch war er noch weit entfernt vom satten Mitternachtsblau, das, wie zu erwarten, in Harrys Kessel schimmerte.

Angespannt füllte sie mithilfe ihres Zauberstabs den dünnflüssigen Trank in ein gläsernes Fläschchen und widmete sich der nächsten Seite des Buches, die beschrieb, wie die Wirksamkeit des Tranks getestet werden konnte.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde verging und ihre Laune verschlechterte sich mit jeder Minute. Ihr Testgebräu kam dem beschriebenen zwar fast genauso nahe wie Harrys, doch wenn man den Ergebnissen glauben konnte, war ihr der eigentliche Trank mehr schlecht als recht gelungen. Sie kritzelte fahrig die letzten Ergebnisse auf ein Stück Pergament; im selben Moment ertönte Slughorns Stimme: "Die Zeit ist um. Füllen Sie ihren Trank und das Testergebnis ab und lassen Sie sehen, was Sie fabriziert haben. Die Auswertung fassen Sie bitte bis zur nächsten Stunde auf einer halben Seite zusammen."

Hermine füllte zwei neue Fläschchen ab und spähte zu Harry hinüber. Er grinste wie immer zufrieden in sich hinein, und das vermutlich zu Recht. Ron hingegen schien es ähnlich ergangen zu sein wie ihr, nur dass er versucht hatte, es Harry gleich zu tun, was jedoch anscheinend nicht besonders gut geklappt hatte.

Slughorn schlenderte vom einen zum anderen, hie und da gab er eine lobende Bemerkung ab, auch bei Hermine. Wie immer ließ ihn der Anblick von Harrys Ergebnis beinahe vor Freude in die Luft springen.

Obwohl die Stunde nun vorüber war, rührte sich keiner, da alle auf die versprochene Ankündigung warteten. Slughorn schien sich dessen bewusst und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit. Gemächlich schob er sich wieder hinter sein Pult und versicherte sich ein letztes Mal, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, dann hob er die Stimme.

"Wie Ihnen sicherlich bewusst ist, naht das diesjährige Weihnachtsfest schon wieder mit großen Schritten", begann er und legte eine kurze Pause ein, um die Wirkung seiner Worte zu begutachten.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob das etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes bedeutete und so erging es den meisten. Slughorn lächelte beim Anblick ihrer skeptischen Gesichter, dann fuhr er fort.

"Da es in der Vergangenheit großen Anklang gefunden hat, werde ich auch dieses Jahr eine kleine, private, hm … Party veranstalten."

Die gesamte Klasse schien aufzuatmen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Lehrern wollte Slughorn die Ferien also nicht nutzen, um ihnen noch mehr aufzuhalsen. Die Anspannung war verpufft, nun lag reges Interesse in der Luft.

Unwillkürlich fragte sich Hermine, ob sie nach ihren eher mittelmäßigen Leistungen in seinem Unterricht überhaupt noch eingeladen war.

"Diejenigen unter Ihnen, die ich dort willkommen heiße, werden in Kürze eine kleine Einladung erhalten", verkündete Slughorn. "Natürlich dürfen Sie auch dieses Mal wieder eine Begleitung mitnehmen." Er lächelte wissend. "Und für alle anderen gilt: strengen Sie sich an, geben Sie in allem Ihr Bestes und zeigen Sie mir, was Sie können. Dann erhalten Sie vielleicht schon bald die Einladung zu einem kleinen Abendessen bei mir." Er zwinkerte, da ihm sehr wohl bewusst schien, wie bekannt und begehrt ein Platz in seinem "Slug-Club" inzwischen war.

Er legte eine weitere Pause ein und schien die Spannung unter ihnen förmlich aufzusaugen. Man konnte beinahe spüren, wie sich jeder insgeheim fragte, wer eine Einladung erhalten würde und ob man selbst darunter war.

"Diese Party wird bereits morgen Abend stattfinden -" Slughorn lächelte milde, als ein Raunen durch die Klasse ging. "Ich weiß, dass das ein wenig kurzfristig ist, doch so konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass Sie sich bis zuletzt auf Ihre Unterrichtsfächer konzentrieren und nichts anderes im Kopf haben."

Er warf einen zufriedenen Blick in die Runde und nickte wohlwollend. "Nun denn, ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg für den restlichen Tag und ein schönes Wochenende. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns morgen Abend." Er zwinkerte abermals und quetschte sich hinter seinem Pult hervor.

Das übliche Rascheln und Scharren begann, als alle gleichzeitig anfingen, ihre Sachen zu packen. Slughorn nickte hier und da hinüber und verschwand schließlich aus dem Kerker.

"Daran hab ich überhaupt nicht gedacht", murmelte Ron Hermine zu, während er seinen Kessel putzte.

Sie nickte. "Ich auch nicht." Ihr fiel auf, dass das letzte Treffen von Slughorns Club, bei dem sie gewesen war, eine Ewigkeit her zu sein schien. Wieder fragte sie sich, ob sie morgen überhaupt eingeladen war.

Ron schien daran nicht zu zweifeln. "Und, wen nimmst du dieses Mal mit?", fragte er; sie konnte bereits an seiner Stimme hören, dass er schelmisch grinste.

"Die Wahl ist echt schwer", sagte sie und sah ihn an; er runzelte neugierig die Stirn.

"Ach ja?"

"Ja, ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich McLaggen oder Zacharias Smith fragen soll", sagte sie mit allem Ernst, den sie aufbringen konnte.

Ron lachte. "Ach, hör auf!"

Sie verstaute ihr Buch und schulterte ihre Tasche. "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", kicherte sie.

Harry trat zu ihnen. "Na, wen nehmt ihr mit?"

Ron blickte düster drein. "Musst du mir das unter die Nase reiben, Mann?"

"Oh, ich -" Harry sah schuldbewusst drein. "Sorry, ich hab ganz vergessen -"

"Dass Slughorn mich für zu blöd für seinen Club hält?", fragte Ron miesepetrig. "Vielen Dank auch, ich nicht."

"Er hält dich sicher nicht für blöd", warf Hermine energisch ein. "Du bist ihm einfach noch nicht aufgefallen."

"Genau", bekräftigte Harry. "Ich bin für ihn der Auserwählte und ein Zaubertrank-Genie und Hermine ist - naja, Hermine eben."

Ron lachte, Hermine knuffte Harry in die Brust. "Lass gut sein."

Sie verließen den beinahe leeren Kerker; nur Parvati und Lavender standen noch an ihrem Tisch und tuschelten aufgeregt. Ron blieb draußen stehen und sah sich unschlüssig um.

"Irgendwelche Pläne für die Freistunde?"

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu; er sah sie eindringlich an. Es konnte kaum deutlicher sein, dass er mit ihr allein sein wollte.

"Ach, ich werde meine Verwandlungs-Aufgaben weiter machen", erwiderte sie und nickte unmerklich. "In der Bibliothek", fügte sie hinzu.

"Oh, gute Idee", sagte Ron wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Dann komm ich mit und du kannst mir bei meinen helfen." Er drehte sich um.

"Und du, Harry?"

Harry wurde rot. "Ich, ähm … geh Ginny suchen und frag sie, ob sie mit mir, ähm … zu Slughorns Party gehen will."

Hermine verspürte einen leisen Stich, doch ansonsten regte sich nichts.

"Viel Erfolg", sagte sie und war froh, dass sie ein ehrlichen Lächeln zustande brachte.

Ron brummte etwas und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

Sie schlossen sich einigen Nachzüglern an und verließen die Kerker in Richtung Eingangshalle. Auf der Großen Treppe verabschiedeten sich Ron und Hermine von Harry und bogen in den Aufgang zum fünften Stock ab, in dem die Bibliothek lag.

Sie gingen ein Stück weit den Korridor entlang; kaum waren sie außerhalb von Harrys Sichtweite, blieb Hermine stehen und blickte Ron an.

"Was gibt es denn, dass du mich so dringend treffen willst?"

"Wieso denn dringend?", fragte er unschuldig.

"Anscheinend willst du unbedingt mit mir allein sein", gab sie zurück.

"Naja, wenn ich den ganzen Tag mit dir verbringe …", erwiderte er und sein Blick glitt vielsagend über ihren Körper.

Sie musste lächeln, gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie die Hitze in ihr aufstieg. "Danke für die Blumen." Sie strich ihm über den Oberarm. "Ich weiß, was du meinst."

"Nun, wie es der Zufall will, ist der Raum der Wünsche ganz in der Nähe", sagte Ron anzüglich grinsend.

Sie musste lachen. "So als hättest du es geplant, was?"

"Hab ich doch", entgegnete er selbstsicher. "Immer wenn du eine Ausrede brauchst, gehst du in die Bibliothek und die liegt im selben Stock."

"Nicht schlecht", schmunzelte sie anerkennend.

"Ich bin eben ein Genie", grinste er.

"Na dann du Genie", erwiderte sie zwinkernd und reckte sich zu ihm hinauf.

"Lass es uns treiben", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.


	45. Chapter 45

Wenige Minuten später standen sie im Raum der Wünsche vor dem ausladenden Doppelbett zwischen dem Regal und dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Fenster.

Ron blickte Hermine an; sein Herz pochte ein wenig stärker als sonst.

Gleich schlafen wir miteinander, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er spürte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden.

Sie lächelte, so als könne sie seine Aufregung spüren, und strich sich eine braune Locke aus der Stirn, während sie ihn unverwandt ansah.

"Willst du das wirklich?", fragte er mit trockenem Mund, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

"Ja", erwiderte sie leise und er bemerkte, dass auch ihre Stimme ein wenig zitterte. "Ja will ich. Und du?"

"Ich auch."

Hermine lächelte und senkte ihre Augen auf seinen Mund, er konnte ihren Duft riechen, als sie ihr Gesicht an seines schob. Ihre zarten, hellen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und kamen immer näher; er schloss die Augen. Weich und warm kitzelten ihre Lippen die seinen und drückten sich federleicht auf seinen Mund. Sie küssten sich, er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie noch ein Stück zu sich, seine andere Hand streichelte ihre Schulter. Ihre Hände schoben sich um ihn herum, die eine kroch hinauf zu seinem Nacken und legte sich sanft darauf, die andere glitt seine Wirbelsäule hinab und blieb schließlich knapp unter seinem Gürtel liegen. Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, Hermines Zunge schlängelte sich zwischen Rons Lippen und drang feucht und weich in seinen Mund ein, wo sie seine eigene traf und sie liebkoste.

"Mmh", machte er leise und spürte es hart in seinem Schritt werden. Vorsichtig, um nicht zu forsch zu erscheinen, tastete er sich an Hermines Rücken nach unten, strich über den Saum ihres Pullovers, über ihre Jeans und fuhr schließlich mit seiner Handfläche die perfekte Wölbung ihres Hinterns nach. Er drückte ihn leicht und spürte ihre Hand zucken, ihr Becken gab seiner Berührung nach und presste sich gegen seinen Schritt.

Obwohl er es kaum mehr aushielt, wollte er sich Zeit lassen. Noch immer streichelte er ihre Schulter, dann, ganz langsam, glitt er nach unten, fuhr die Form ihrer Taille nach und gelangte schließlich ein weiteres Mal mit seinen Fingern an den Saum ihres Oberteils. Diesmal jedoch schob er seine Hand darunter, berührte die weiche, warme Haut und strich sanft über ihre nackte Hüfte.

Hermine wich mit ihrem Oberkörper ein Stück zurück, sodass er mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, während seine Hand ihren Körper erforschte. Stück für Stück strich er an ihrer zarten Haut entlang nach oben über ihren flachen Bauch, bis er den Stoff ihres BHs spürte.

Rons Herz schlug schneller, er wagte sich noch ein wenig weiter und ertastete Hermines Brust unter dem dünnen Stoff. Ihre Finger in seinem Nacken erbebten, als er über die harte Brustwarze strich und seine Hand um die große, feste Rundung legte. Sanft drückte er sie; sein Penis zuckte vor Verlangen und stieß gegen ihren Schritt. Sie ließ von seinem Hintern ab und einen Herzschlag später fuhr ein Sturzgefühl durch seine Lenden, als sie die Beule in seiner Hose fand und leicht drückte. Er stöhnte, um ihr zu zeigen, wie geil sie ihn machte; ihre kleine flinke Zunge kreiste nach wie vor begierig in seinem Mund umher und ihr Oberkörper streckte sich ihm entgegen.

Ich halt das nicht mehr lange aus, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ein wenig fester drückte er ihre Brust ein weiteres Mal, dann ließ er von ihr ab und senkte seine Hand, um ihr Oberteil nach oben zu ziehen.

Hermine verstand sofort, löste sich aus dem Kuss und sah ihn mit glühendem Gesicht an, während er ihr mit beiden Händen den Pullover über den Kopf zog. Die harten Brustwarzen ihrer großen, runden Brüste drückten sich deutlich durch den dünnen Stoff des BHs.

Hermine lächelte, als sie seinen Blick sah.

"Na los, ich will auch was sehen", sagte sie leise und griff nach seinem Oberteil. Gehorsam ließ er es sich ebenfalls ausziehen und präsentierte ihr seinen nackten Oberkörper.

"Mmh", raunte sie und fuhr mit beiden Händen über seine Muskeln. Während sie seine Brust und seine Arme streichelte, griff er um ihren schlanken Körper herum und fand den Verschluss ihres BHs. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich beinahe, er konnte ihre Hitze spüren, dann fanden sich ihre Lippen und sie versanken erneut in einen Kuss. Hermines weiche Hände erkundeten seinen Körper und er zog ihr den BH von den Schultern, ihre steifen Brustwarzen kitzelten seine Brust, als sie sich an ihn drückte. Sanft nahm er sie bei den Schultern und dirigierte sie ein Stück nach hinten, dann löste er sich von ihren Lippen und sah zum Ersten Mal die Brüste, die er sich schon so oft und so unterschiedlich ausgemalt hatte, direkt vor sich.

Schon als er sie angefasst hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, wie groß sie sein mussten, doch nun überraschte es ihn trotzdem, wie groß, voll und rund sie tatsächlich waren. Die kleinen, rosigen Brustwarzen standen ihm entgegen und wollten nur, dass er sie mit seiner Zunge liebkoste. Langsam und mit zitternden Fingern näherte er sich den beiden Busen und schloss schließlich seine Hände über ihnen. Weich, warm und trotz ihrer Größe fest schmiegten sie sich an seine Handflächen; Hermine seufzte wie erleichtert.

Verlangend drückte er ihre Brüste und knetete sie; sie sah ihm dabei lächelnd in die Augen.

"Gefallen sie dir?"

"Und wie", erwiderte er leise. "Sie sind perfekt, weißt du das?"

Hermine lächelte glücklich und zog ihn wieder zu sich, um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen.

"Freut mich."

Während er sie noch immer massierte, knöpfte sie langsam seine Hose auf. Stück für Stück ließ sie seinen harten Penis nach außen drängen und zog schließlich die Jeans nach unten, wo sie zwischen seinen Beinen auf den Boden fiel. Sein Schwanz stand nun beinahe waagerecht ab und drückte sich gegen ihren Schritt. Das Sturzgefühl in seinen Lenden kehrte zurück, als sie mit den Fingern über seine Eichel strich, die nur noch durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Unterhose von ihren Berührungen getrennt war.

Ihre Finger liebkosten seinen Schaft durch den Stoff und arbeiteten sich immer weiter vor. Ron drückte sich verlangend gegen sie und drängte seine Zunge tief in ihren Mund; knetete ihre vollen Brüste begierig - und sie griff endlich nach dem Bund seiner Unterhose. Sie löste sich von ihm und blickte nach unten; beinahe ehrfürchtig zog sie die Boxershorts von seinem Schwanz und entblößte ihn Stück für Stück. Der Stoff fiel zu Boden und sein nackter, steifer Penis stand zwischen ihnen, seine rosige Spitze zuckte ungeduldig. Warm und weich umschloss Hermines Hand seinen Schaft und ließ Ron aufstöhnen; wie in Zeitlupe zog sie seine Vorhaut zurück.

Er wusste nicht, wie er es so lange aushalten konnte, ohne sie aufs Bett zu drängen und in sie einzudringen, doch gleichzeitig erregte ihn die langsame, sinnliche Art, wie sie es angingen, unvorstellbar; es war, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt miteinander. Er sah ihr zu, wie sie genüsslich lächelnd seinen Schwanz massierte und musste ebenfalls lächeln. Ihre Hingabe rührte ihn.

Sie fing seinen Blick auf und errötete, er strich ihr über die Wange und legte seine Hand an ihren Hosenbund. Es wurde Zeit, endlich die ersehnte Zone zwischen ihren Beinen zu entblößen.

Ebenso langsam und provozierend wie sie zuvor knöpfte er ihre Hose auf und streifte sie über das enge Höschen nach unten. Er mochte sich täuschen, doch es kam ihm so vor, als könne er einen kleinen, dunklen Fleck in der Mitte des dünnen Stoffs erkennen. Ihre weichen, straffen Oberschenkel waren von Gänsehaut überzogen, als er sie streichelte, sie schloss die Augen und rieb seinen Schwanz ein wenig kräftiger.

Aufgeregt näherte er seine Finger ihrer Mitte und spürte es warm werden; er legte sie auf die kleine Wölbung und spürte tatsächlich Feuchte unter seinen Fingern. Mit leichtem Druck fuhr er auf ihren Schamlippen vor und zurück, Hermine stöhnte leise.

Sie rieb seinen Schwanz kräftiger; ein Zucken durchfuhr ihn und er wusste, er wollte jetzt nur noch eines: endlich in sie eindringen und sich ihrem Körper hingeben.

Er löste sich von ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Bist du soweit?"

"Ja", hauchte sie und nahm seine Hand, um ihn hinter sich zum Bett zu ziehen. Ihr nackter Körper schmiegte sich in die Laken, als sie sich auf den Rücken legte und zu ihm drehte.

"Komm her", flüsterte sie.

Ron wäre am liebsten stehen geblieben, um für immer ihren Körper anzuschauen. Das braune, lockige Haar fiel ihr ein wenig zerzaust über die nackten Schultern, darunter zog ihr Schlüsselbein eine zarte Linie über der weichen Rundung ihrer großen Brüste, deren helle Brustwarzen noch immer erregt abstanden. Ihr flacher Bauch und ihr weibliches, von den Konturen ihrer Hüftknochen eingerahmtes Becken waren ein wenig zu ihm gedreht, das eine Bein aufgestellt und an das andere gelehnt, sodass er unter ihren Lenden nur den Ansatz ihrer Scheide erahnen konnte.

Er blickte zurück in ihr leicht gerötetes Gesicht, auf dem ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln lag. Mit beschleunigtem Herzschlag trat er an die Bettkante und legte sich neben sie, seinen Oberkörper ihr zugewandt. Ihre Arme berührten sich, Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drehte ihm ihren Unterkörper zu. Ehe er einen Blick auf ihre Scham werfen konnte, schob sie ein weiches Bein über seine und zog ihn zu sich. Er rückte ein Stück näher, sodass ihre Oberkörper sich berührten; die warme, weiche Haut an seiner schickte ein Beben durch seine Lenden.

Er küsste sie erneut auf den Mund, es war, als hätten sie nie aufgehört, so leidenschaftlich und intensiv fuhren sie fort. Hermines Hand fand wie von selbst den Weg zu seinem Penis, der steinhart zwischen ihnen stand. Begehrlich ergriff sie ihn und schob die Vorhaut vor und zurück, dabei knabberte sie an seiner Unterlippe.

Ron blickte auf, als sie plötzlich von ihm abließ.

"Lass es uns endlich tun", hauchte sie mit glühendem Blick.

Ohne weitere Worte drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und stellte die Beine auf, er rappelte sich beinahe hastig auf und hockte sich vor ihren Knien in die weiche Matratze.

Lasziv bewegte Hermine ihre schlanken Beine ein Stück auseinander, dass er gerade so den Blick auf ihre Schamlippen hatte. Er lächelte, legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie und zog sie sanft weiter auseinander. Hermine gab nach, spreizte ihre Beine und gab ihm nun vollends den Blick auf ihre Scheide frei, die leicht rosa und glänzend zwischen ihren Schenkeln ruhte.

Ron musste tief durchatmen; es kam ihm vor, als träumte er noch immer. Ein weiteres Mal ließ er den Blick über Hermines perfekten Körper wandern, den sie ihm bereitwillig präsentierte, dann kniete er sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und nahm seinen steifen Schwanz in die Hand.

"Ron?"

Er hielt inne.

"Sei vorsichtig, ja?"

Er nickte, zog seine Vorhaut zurück und näherte seine Eichel dem feuchten Spalt zwischen den zarten Schamlippen. Er bemerkte, dass ihre Beine rechts und links von ihm zitterten und streichelte mit seiner freien Hand beruhigend ihre Beckenknochen.

Hermine ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie, ihre Augen leuchteten und fixierten seine, während er sich langsam nach vorne schob. Seine Eichel stieß gegen ihre Öffnung, er drückte ein wenig und prompt glitt seine Spitze in ihre Feuchte hinein, ihr Becken zuckte. Sanft stupste er ein paar Mal vor und zurück, bis Hermine sich entspannt hatte, dann erhöhte er den Druck und schob sich weiter zwischen ihre Schamlippen, wo es zusehends enger wurde.

"Ooh", machte sie leise, er blickte nach unten in ihre Augen.

"Darauf hab ich so lang gewartet", flüsterte sie erhitzt.

Er lächelte und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, griff ihre weichen Schenkel und zog sie zu sich, während er sich gleichzeitig noch tiefer in sie schob. Langsam und gleichmäßig begann er zu stoßen; drang vor und zog sich wieder zurück, sodass ihr nasses Inneres seinen Schaft rieb. Hermines volle Brüste wippten bei jedem Stoß mit, sie krallte sich in das Kissen unter ihrem Kopf und stöhnte, ihre Locken hingen ihr über das Gesicht.

Obwohl er schon lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte, bewegte Ron sich wie von selbst, seine Hüfte stieß gleichmäßig und langsam zu, seine Hände streichelten Hermines zitternde Beine und er sah die Lust in ihrem Gesicht ansteigen, während sie sich unablässig in die Augen schauten. Ohne ein Zeichen von ihr erhöhte er sein Tempo, was sie zu einem kleinen Stöhnen veranlasste und ein erstes Kribbeln durch seine unteren Regionen schickte. Empfindungen stürmten auf ihn ein; sein zuckender Schwanz drang tief in die feuchte, warme Muschi ein, Hermines Möpse tanzten unter ihm auf und ab, gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, dass es _Hermines_ Muschi war, in der er sich gerade versenkte, dass er gerade mit _Hermine_ Sex hatte und dass sie stöhnte, weil er seinen Schwanz in ihre Muschi stieß, ihre nasse, heiße Muschi, die er gerade fickte …

Stoß um Stoß brachte er sie beide dem Höhepunkt näher, er wusste, dass er nicht lange brauchen würde und auch Hermine, auf deren lustverzerrtem Gesicht sich eine Schweißperle gebildet hatte, atmete immer schneller.

"Schneller!", schnurrte sie und drückte ihm ihr Becken entgegen, er umfasste ihre Schenkel fester und ließ seine Lenden so schnell er konnte vor und zurück zucken.

"Schneller!"

Mit schmerzenden Bauchmuskeln versenkte er sich in ihr, schneller und schneller, doch lange würde er das nicht mehr durchhalten.

Hermine schien zu dem selben Schluss gekommen zu sein, sie griff seine Hand und suchte seinen Blick.

"Lass - mich einfach - auf dir reiten", stieß sie zwischen jedem Eindringen hervor und keuchte lustvoll, als er noch einmal besonders tief in sie stieß.

Rasch zog er sich zurück und ließ sich neben ihr auf den Rücken fallen, einen Augenblick später kniete Hermine mit zerzausten Locken und bebenden Brüsten über ihm. Sie hockte sich mit gespreizten Beinen über seinen Schwanz und zog ihre Schamlippen auseinander, ungeduldig drängte sie sich nach unten und drückte seinen geschwollenen Schwanz in die enge Feuchte hinein, bis sie ganz auf ihm saß.

"Ah", entfuhr es ihm; Hermine hatte sich nun auf seinem Schwanz gepfählt, stieß sich mit dem Oberschenkeln nach oben und ließ sich wieder hart auf ihn fallen. Es war härter und schneller, als er es je gekonnt hätte; sie ritt ihn wild und mit wehendem Haar, das Geräusch von Haut auf Haut klatschte ununterbrochen, ihre Brüste sprangen vor seinem Gesicht hoch und runter, ihr fester Hintern knallte Mal um Mal auf seine Oberschenkel und ihre Hände krallten sich an seinen Hüften fest.

"Oh - mein - Gott!", presste sie wild hervor und stieß ihn so tief in sich, wie noch nie. Ron bemerkte, dass er ein andauerndes Stöhnen von sich gab und plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein lustvoller Blitz, er warf den Kopf nach hinten und schloss die Augen, seine Lenden brannten und ließen seinen Körper verkrampfen und erbeben, Hermine schrie auf; nass und eng zog sich ihre Muschi um seinen Schwanz zusammen, er schrie ebenfalls und zuckte vom Orgasmus geschüttelt auf und ab, nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie er sich in ihr ergoss.

Mit zitterndem Becken kam Hermine zur Ruhe und blickte auf Ron hinab. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und keuchte, sie spürte deutlich sein heißes Sperma in sich. Langsam kam er zu Atem und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, sodass seine Muskeln hervortraten. Sie streichelte die festen Wölbungen seiner Bauchmuskeln und blickte ihm unverwandt in die Augen, er lächelte sie matt an.

"Hammer", raunte er leise und sein Blick wanderte hinab zu ihren Brüsten.

"Das war echt schön", bekräftigte sie und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

"Na dann", seufzte er und erhob sich, griff ihre Hüften und schob sie sanft beiseite; wider Willen rutschte sie von seinen Beinen und blieb neben ihm sitzen.

"Warte -", setzte sie an.

"Was ist?" Er saß breitbeinig vor ihr und säuberte seinen erschlaffenden Penis.

"Ich -" Die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Sie wollte sich an ihn kuscheln, in seinen Armen liegen, von ihm geküsst werden, bis sie einschlief. Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie ihm das alles sagen wollte, blickte sie ihn an und sah sein Gesicht - und ihr wurde klar, dass er nichts von alldem wollte.

"Kannst du mich auch sauber machen?", krächzte sie mit einem Kloß im Hals.

"Klar doch", erwiderte er und sog das Sperma von den Innenseiten ihrer Beine.

Auf seinem Gesicht lag keine Zuneigung, keine Zärtlichkeit; nur ein zufriedenes, glückliches Lächeln.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und musterte sie plötzlich besorgt. "War ich zu grob?"

"Nein, nein", sagte sie rasch und kroch an den Rand des Bettes, wo sie ihre Klamotten vom Fußboden einsammelte. "Ich bin nur erledigt."

Während sie sich anzogen und das Bett machten, versuchte sie sich damit abzufinden, dass Ron ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte.

Nein, er wollte nur das Eine.


	46. Chapter 46

Müde rieb Draco sich die schmerzenden Schläfen und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. Es war bereits nach Fünf, und er saß seit gut vier Stunden in ihrem geheimen Zimmer und probierte alles, was ihm in den Sinn kam, an dem kleinen Kästchen aus - bisher noch immer ohne Erfolg. Frustriert pfefferte er es in die Kissen.

Er fluchte leise und ließ sich in die Laken fallen. Ihm blieb nur wenig Zeit; er hatte noch vier Tage, bis Borgins Ultimatum ablief und war keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.

Vielleicht sollten wir einfach wieder einen Mechanismus nehmen, dachte er bitter und drehte sich um.

Doch das fühlte sich nach Aufgeben an, und er hasste es, aufzugeben, vor allem, da er das Gefühl hatte, kurz vor dem Durchbruch zu stehen. Abgesehen davon war das Risiko, dass jemand, der nach dem Schalter suchte, ihn auch finden würde, viel zu groß.

Ein paar der Zauber, die er entwickelt hatte, hatten beinahe funktioniert, doch immer stimmte eine Kleinigkeit nicht, sei es, dass der Zauber nicht jedes Mal funktionierte oder dass er nach einiger Zeit seine Wirkung verlor. Irgendetwas fehlte, doch er wusste nicht, was es war. Er hatte sämtliche Optionen versucht, die ihm eingefallen waren. Angefangen bei unzähligen lateinischen Begriffen oder Formulierungen, die auch nur im Entferntesten etwas damit zu tun hatten, über daran angelehnte neue Wörter bis hin zu vollkommen frei erfundenen Sprüchen, in die er versuchte, das hineinzulegen, was er wollte. Doch nichts davon hatte zufriedenstellend funktioniert, das meiste nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Irgendwann war er in einem der zahllosen Bücher, die er durchforstet hatte, auf einen Zauber gestoßen, mit dem man eine beliebige Art von Schloss mit einem Passwort versiegeln konnte. Allerdings konnte dieser Zauber frei zugänglich in der Bibliothek gefunden werden, und er bezweifelte nicht, dass Zauberer wie Dumbledore ihn ohnehin kannten. Nein, er musste eine andere Möglichkeit finden, sodass nur sie drei in der Lage waren, den Raum zu öffnen.

Im Wissen, dass es nichts nutzen würde, aber in Ermangelung einer Alternative, griff Draco abermals nach dem dicken Buch auf seinem Nachttisch und schlug die Seite auf, die er zuletzt gelesen hatte.

Das knirschende Geräusch der geheimen Tür ließ ihn aufblicken; Pansy betrat den Raum und lächelte milde, als sie ihn sah.

"Bist du immer noch hier?"

Er nickte abwesend und blätterte weiter.

"Du solltest wirklich eine Pause machen", befand Pansy, warf ihre Schultasche in die Ecke und legte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Sie schob sich in seine Arme; er drückte sie kurz an sich und küsste sie auf den Kopf, ohne jedoch den Blick von den vergilbten Seiten abzuwenden.

"Du schaust mich ja nicht mal an", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

In Gedanken seufzte Draco. Im Moment gab es nichts Wichtigeres, als sein Problem endlich zu lösen, doch das konnte er Pansy schlecht sagen, ohne sie zu verletzen.

Widerwillig klappte er das Buch zu und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Weißt du noch die Sache, von der ich dir letztens erzählt habe?"

Sie sah kurz verwirrt aus. "Ja, natürlich."

Dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht. "Hast du es etwa endlich geschafft?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Er lächelte bitter. "Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber ich bin kurz davor, deswegen ist es wichtig, dass ich es so lange wie möglich versuche."

Müde rieb er sich die Schläfen und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. "Wir haben bald keine Zeit mehr."

"Wieso muss es denn ausgerechnet ein neuer Raum sein?", fragte sie und kuschelte sich in seine Armbeuge.

"Was soll es denn sonst sein?", erwiderte er mit gereiztem Unterton.

Pansy überging seinen Tonfall. "Naja, es gibt doch genügend Geheimgänge und geheime Räume in Hogwarts", sagte sie. "Klar, die meisten kennt jeder, aber was ist mit dem Raum der Wünsche?"

Draco blickte nicht einmal auf. Selbstverständlich war es das erste gewesen, woran sie gedacht hatten, doch der Raum der Wünsche hatte mittlerweile eine solche Bekanntheit erlangt, nicht zuletzt durch Potter und seine Bande von Versagern, dass es früher oder später jemandem auffallen würde, wenn sie sich zu oft dort herumtrieben.

"Zu auffällig", murmelte er nur.

"Hm", machte Pansy. "Und was ist mit der heulenden Hütte? Da geht nie jemand rein, alle haben viel zu große Angst, erst Recht nach dem, was mit diesem Werwolf und Black dort passiert ist."

Draco schnaubte. "Das ist doch Blödsinn, das -"

Er unterbrach sich.

Die heulende Hütte …

Er dachte nach.

Sie war in der Tat verlassen und wurde von Jedem gemieden. Und selbst wenn sie kein Untergeschoss haben sollte, war sie bestimmt groß genug, ihre Sammlung zu beherbergen. Zudem war ein Versteck außerhalb von Hogwarts viel sicherer, da sie nicht ständig Gefahr liefen, von neugierigen Schülern gesehen zu werden.

"Das ist gar kein Blödsinn", sagte Pansy beleidigt und rutschte von ihm weg. "Ich versuche doch nur, dir zu helfen, und wenn du -"

"Tut mir leid", unterbrach er sie und legte das Buch weg. Er lächelte sie dankbar an. "Du hast Recht; die Idee ist wirklich nicht schlecht."

"Echt?" Pansys Augen strahlten.

"Ja." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich muss die Details noch mit den anderen besprechen; hast du eine Ahnung, wo sie sind?"

Wie erwartet schüttelte Pansy den Kopf.

Er war bereits vom Bett gerutscht und warf sich hastig seinen Umhang über. "Ich gehe sie suchen; bis später."

Rasch eilte er aus dem Raum durch den leeren Schlafsaal.

Neue Energie durchströmte ihn, nach zahllosen Fehlschlägen schien die Lösung nun in greifbare Nähe gerückt zu sein. Er musste Blaise und Nott so schnell es ging finden und sich mit ihnen besprechen; vielleicht würden sie es noch heute schaffen, die Hütte einzurichten.

Natürlich saß keiner der beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum, daher machte er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, auch wenn er bezweifelte, sie um diese Uhrzeit dort anzutreffen.

Auf dem Weg dachte er darüber nach, wie sie es anstellen konnten, ohne aufzufallen.

Das Problem war, dass man die Heulende Hütte nicht betreten konnte, ohne hinein zu apparieren, was viel zu riskant war, oder über den alten Zaun und dichtes Gestrüpp zu klettern und ein Fenster aufzubrechen, was viel zu auffällig war. Das bedeutete, sie würden es bei Nacht tun müssen und hoffen, dass es an der Rückseite, die man vom Dorf aus nicht sehen konnte, eine Stelle gab, an der man gut einsteigen konnte. Die Frage war, was sie mit der alten Einrichtung, sofern es eine gab, tun sollten.

Er stieg die letzten Stufen der Kerkertreppe hinauf und seufzte. Auch wenn sich sein eigentliches Problem nun erledigt hatte, gab es noch immer unzählige Unwägbarkeiten und neue Probleme, die sie innerhalb der nächsten vier Tage lösen mussten.

Wie erwartet saß weder Blaise noch Nott in der Großen Halle. Bei Blaise war das nicht verwunderlich, er hatte die Angewohnheit, sich oft mit Schülerinnen oder Mädchen aus dem Dorf zu treffen, die, wie er sagte, "leichte Beute" waren. Wenn er gerade wieder auf einem dieser Dates war, musste Draco warten, bis er von selbst wieder auftauchte. Was Nott anging war es schon um Einiges seltsamer, dass er ihn nicht finden konnte, da er seine Freizeit zum Großteil im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Großen Halle verbrachte.

Ohne weitere Ideen, wo er die beiden suchen sollte, kehrte Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, ließ sich in einen der Sessel in der Nähe des Eingangs fallen und seufzte entnervt. Er hasste es, nichts zu tun zu haben und von anderen abhängig zu sein, obwohl die Zeit drängte.

Ich wette, keiner von beiden hat das getan, was er tun sollte, dachte er düster.

Am Ende würde es tatsächlich darauf hinaus laufen, dass dieser widerlichen Schleimbeutel Borgin ihre wertvollen Besitztümer an zwielichtige Kundschaft verschacherte. Und wenn er erst einmal darauf kam, wie sehr er ihn seinem Vater gegenüber damit in der Hand hatte …

Draco stieß ein frustriertes Schnauben aus.

Hätte er sich doch nur nicht auf die ganze Sache eingelassen.

Er streckte seinen schmerzenden Rücken, das viele Sitzen in den letzten Tagen hatte ihm nicht bekommen.

In diesem Moment erkannte er im grünlich schimmernden Licht Notts hagere Silhouette auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm über einen der Tische gebeugt und schien etwas zu schreiben, vermutlich war er erst vor wenigen Minuten hier aufgetaucht.

Draco stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.

"Wo warst du denn?", fragte er ihn kühl.

Nott zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um.

"Stimmt irgendwas nicht?", fragte er besorgt.

Draco nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und betrachtete die Skizzen, die er vor sich auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte.

"Nein. Was ist das?"  
Nott zog die Pergamente zu sich und kramte darin herum.

"Ich habe angefangen, das Zimmer zu planen", erklärte er. "Deswegen war ich vorhin in der Bibliothek, dort gibt es einige nützliche Aufzeichnungen zur Architektur versteckter Räume."

"Hat dich jemand dort gesehen?", fragte Draco scharf.

Das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, war jemand, der sich fragte, wieso Nott sich plötzlich mit Architektur beschäftigte und ihnen hinterher spionierte. Unwillkürlich dachte er an Granger, dieses neugierige, hinterhältige Schlammblut.

"Nein, niemand." Nott kritzelte ein paar kurze Wörter unter die Zeichnung eines Raumes.

"Willst du mal sehen, wie ich es mir vorstelle?", fragte er eifrig.

Draco nickte.

Nott schob ihm eines der Pergamente hin. "Hier, so soll es am Ende aussehen."

Zu sehen war die Zeichnung eines rechteckigen Raumes mit zahlreichen Erkern und einem abgerundeten Ende, darin waren mehrere kleinere Formen, die mit _Vitrine 1_, _Gro__ßes Regal _und Ähnlichem beschriftet waren.

"Anscheinend sind unregelmäßige Räume selbst für starke Suchzauber schwerer aufzuspüren", erklärte Nott. "Wenn wir dann noch ein paar Schutzzauber darüber legen, sollte der Raum eigentlich unauffindbar sein."

"Eigentlich?"

Nott zuckte die Achseln. "Naja, man weiß nicht, was Dumbledore so alles in seinem Repertoire hat. Aber falls Dumbledore uns auf die Schliche kommt, sind wir ohnehin erledigt."

"Soweit wird es nicht kommen", sagte Draco energisch. "Auf keinen Fall."

Nott nickte. "Trotz allem müssen wir höllisch vorsichtig sein. Kein Wort zu irgendjemandem."  
"Mir brauchst du das nicht sagen", gab Draco gereizt zurück.

Er nickte zu dem Stapel Pergament, der zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch lag. "Was ist damit?"

"Ach, das Meiste sind Notizen zu den Möbeln, die wir brauchen und wo ich sie kaufen kann", meinte Nott und faltete die Blätter zu einem Paket zusammen. "Der Rest sind verschiedene Skizzen und ein paar Schätzungen, wie viel uns das Ganze kostet und wie lange wir brauchen werden."

"Und?", hakte Draco angespannt nach.

"Und was?"

Draco trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte.

"Wie lange brauchen wir?"

"Wenn wir ab heute jeden Tag ein paar Stunden arbeiten …", begann Nott und blätterte kurz seine Notizen durch. "Drei oder vier Tage."

"Hm", knurrte Draco und fluchte innerlich. Das konnte verdammt knapp werden.

"Apropos", fragte Nott behutsam. "Wie ähm … wie weit bist du mit dem Zauber?"

"Den brauchen wir nicht", gab Draco knapp zurück. "Wir machen es in der Heulenden Hütte."

In Gedanken war er bereits dabei, Blaise dafür anzuschnauzen, dass er sie durch seine Abwesenheit so lange aufhielt.

"Oh", machte Nott überrascht. "Ähm - okay."

Er drehte sich um und blätterte durch seine Unterlagen. "Da muss ich ein paar Sachen anpassen, aber es sollte genauso funktionieren."

Besorgt sah er Draco an. "Und du bist dir sicher, dass das klappt?"

"Nein, bin ich nicht", gab Draco gereizt zurück. "Deswegen sollten wir das schleunigst überprüfen."

"In Ordnung", sagte Nott beflissen und faltete den Stapel Pergamente zusammen.

"Dann los." Draco stand auf. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wo Blaise steckt?"

Sein harscher Tonfall ließ Nott zusammenzucken. "Ähm … nein. Aber wieso haben wir es so eilig?" Er verstaute seine Unterlagen in einer ledernen Tasche. "Ich meine, natürlich haben wir es eilig, aber -"

"Wir fangen an, so bald es geht, klar?"

Draco hatte nicht vor, ihm oder Blaise von Borgins Ultimatum zu erzählen. Falls sie es nicht einhalten konnten, würden die anderen ihm die Schuld daran geben, da er zu lange für den Zauber gebraucht hatte. Nein, er würde den Unwissenden spielen und so tun, als hätte Borgin sie ohne Vorwarnung betrogen.

"Klar", erwiderte Nott gehorsam und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Na, Jungs?", ertönte eine gedehnte Stimme, Draco wirbelte herum und erblickte Blaise, der hinter ihnen an der groben Steinwand lehnte.

"Wo warst du?", brauste er auf. Blaise wich nicht zurück, doch sein spöttischer Gesichtsausdruck zuckte kurz.

"Ich hatte zu tun", antwortete er langsam. "Was ist dein Problem?"

"Ich suche dich seit einer Ewigkeit", herrschte Draco ihn an. "Wir haben einen Ort und müssen so schnell es geht weitermachen."

Blaise zuckte die Achseln und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. "Woher soll ich wissen, dass du es ausgerechnet jetzt endlich auf die Reihe kriegst?"

Draco schluckte eine wütende Entgegnung herunter; sollte Blaise ihn nur provozieren, es gab im Augenblick Wichtigeres als seinen Stolz.

"Wir nehmen die Heulende Hütte als Standort, da brauchen wir keinen Zauber für eine Geheimtür", teilte er ihm gereizt mit. "Nott hat die Planung für den Raum schon fertig. Was hast du bisher geleistet?"

"Noch muss ich gar nichts leisten", gab Blaise glatt zurück und setzte sich breitbeinig auf die kleine Couch zwischen ihnen. "Sobald der Raum fertig und sicher ist, ist das Zeug innerhalb eines Tages drin. Aber soweit müssen wir erst einmal kommen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Bedeutete das, dass Blaise bereits alles in die Wege geleitet hatte?

"Bist du dir da sicher?"

"Bitte", sagte Blaise abfällig. "Wenn ich es sage, bin ich mir sicher."  
Nott schnaubte leise, Blaise musterte ihn amüsiert.

"Glaubst du mir etwa nicht, Theodore?"

Notts schwarze Augen verengten sich. "Nein, ich glaube, du übertreibst wie üblich. Und selbst wenn nicht, du könntest uns bei Weitem mehr helfen, wenn du zuverlässig wärst und mit anpacken würdest."

"Du nennst mich also unzuverlässig und faul?", fragte Blaise mit drohendem Unterton in der Stimme.

Ehe Nott etwas erwidern konnte, ging Draco dazwischen. "Schluss damit", knurrte er. "Konzentriert euch lieber auf das, was jetzt ansteht."

Er nickte Nott zu. "Es schadet nichts, wenn du es dir schon mal von außen ansiehst und den Grundriss anpasst. Heute Nacht schleichen wir uns dann rein und fangen an."  
Nott öffnete den Mund, dann nickte er und schob seine Skizzen in die Hosentasche. "Alles klar."

Er erhob sich und ging in Richtung Ausgang, Draco und Blaise folgten ihm wortlos. Draco war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er die Beiden noch auseinander halten konnte, doch er würde nicht aufgeben, wo sie so kurz vor dem Ziel waren. Danach konnten sie sich von ihm aus die Köpfe einschlagen.


	47. Chapter 47

Harry fluchte.

Ein feuchtes Papierkügelchen hatte ihn mitten auf der Stirn getroffen und ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Er richtete sich auf und sah verschwommen, wie Peeves Grimassen schneidend aus dem Schlafsaal schwebte.

"Mistkerl", murmelte er, setzte seine Brille auf und sah auf die Uhr.

Sechs Uhr zweiunddreißig. Und das Sonntag Morgens.

Er wälzte sich leise fluchend aus dem Bett und sah sich unschlüssig um; die Anderen hatten von Peeves' Besuch nichts mitbekommen und schliefen nach wie vor tief und fest.

Seufzend trottete er nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich in seinen Stammsessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Die Asche des Feuers glomm noch schwach, und so saß er eine Weile lang da und starrte gedankenverloren in die schimmernde Glut.

Die letzten Tage waren ihm sehr seltsam vorgekommen. Er und Hermine schliefen nicht mehr miteinander, doch nach wie vor packte ihn manchmal das Verlangen nach ihr. Andererseits war er so glücklich wie noch nie in Ginnys Nähe, da er kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr hatte, wenn er sie lange ansah oder ein wenig mit ihr flirtete.

Er hatte sie immer wieder gesehen, mit ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen oder war mit ihr über das Schulgelände oder durch die Korridore geschlendert, doch nie hatte er den Mut aufgebracht, sie wegen Slughorns Party zu fragen. Immer, wenn ihm die Worte bereits auf der Zunge lagen, klangen sie plötzlich merkwürdig hohl und albern in seinem Kopf und er schluckte sie wieder herunter.

Morgen Abend war es so weit, und er hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, seit seiner Beziehung mit Cho in diesem Punkt ein wenig reifer und mutiger geworden zu sein, doch nun fühlte er sich mindestens genauso unfähig und hilflos wie damals, als er sie zum Weihnachtsball hatte ausführen wollen.

Heute muss es klappen, sagte er sich. Falls nicht …

Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Ginny vielleicht nicht sogar erwartete, dass er sie fragte und enttäuscht wäre, falls er es nicht täte.

Oder sie hat schon längst jemanden, mit dem sie geht, dachte er düster, auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie ihm das erzählt hätte.

Schritte, die die Treppe herunterkamen, rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er drehte den Kopf und erblickte Ron, der verschlafen durch den Raum auf ihn zu trottete.

"Morgen", gähnte er und ließ sich in den Sessel neben ihm fallen.

"Morgen", erwiderte Harry und musste ebenfalls gähnen. "Wieso bist du schon so früh wach?"

"Alptraum", gab Ron kurz zurück und streckte sich. "Und du?"

"Ach, Peeves hat mich aufgeweckt."

"Dieser blöde Poltergeist ...", murmelte Ron und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück.

Eine Weile lang sagte sie nichts, Harry starrte schweigend in die Glut und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Ginny ab.

"Hast du Ginny schon wegen Slughorns Party gefragt?", fragte Ron plötzlich unvermittelt. Es sollte wohl beiläufig klingen, doch Harry entging der Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht.

"Nein", gab er zu und hielt seinen Blick in die Glut gerichtet.

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Ron überrascht.

Harry zuckte die Achseln. "Hat sich noch nicht ergeben", erwiderte er ausweichend. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum ihm die Worte immer im Hals stecken blieben, sobald er es versuchte.

Er sah Ron an, der zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du hast sie doch bisher jeden Tag gesehen, oder?"

Harry ärgerte sich über diese Bemerkung; Ron selbst hatte es am Weihnachtsball nicht fertig gebracht, ein Mädchen anzusprechen, nein - er hatte es für ihn getan.

"Ich werd's schon noch machen", brummte er gereizt.

"Gut."

"Und mit wem gehst du?", stellte er die Gegenfrage, obwohl er glaubte, die Antwort bereits zu kennen.

Zu seiner Überraschung zuckte Ron die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung, ich bin ja nicht mal eingeladen."

"Nimmt Hermine dich nicht mit?"

Ron sah ihn verwundert an. "Wieso sollte sie?"

Harry warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

"Ach so." Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über Rons Gesicht, dann wurde er nachdenklich. "Ich glaube, sie will es nicht so auffällig machen, das zwischen uns etwas läuft."

"Ihr seid seit Jahren befreundet", warf Harry ein. "Da wird sich niemand etwas dabei denken."

Dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Warte - hast du sie überhaupt gefragt?"

Ron errötete unmerklich. "Nein, wieso auch? Ich kenn' die Antwort doch."

"Wenn du meinst. Ich fände es aber schade, wenn du nicht mit kannst."  
"Ich lass mir was einfallen, ja?"

"Gut." Harry gähnte ein weiteres Mal. "Lust auf eine Runde Zauberschach bis die anderen wach sind?"

Ron nickte nur knapp. Offenbar hatte Harry ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht, was Hermine anging.

Gut so, dachte er lächelnd.

"Na, was habt ihr heute vor?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Eben waren sie, Harry, Ron und Hermine auf dem Weg von der Großen Halle zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Während des ausgiebigen Frühstücks hatte Ginny durchblicken lassen, dass sie noch keine Begleitung zur Party hatte. Harry war das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, Ron hatte ihm einen strengen Blick zugeworfen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, auch bei Hermine ein wissendes Lächeln gesehen zu haben.

Daher wusste er genau, was er heute tun musste: einen günstigen Moment erwischen und Ginny fragen, ob sie ihn morgen Abend begleiten wollte.

Doch er zuckte nur die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung."

"Also ich hab noch eine Menge -"

"Hausaufgaben", unterbrach Ron Hermine. "Wissen wir."

"Pff", machte Hermine nur. "Die solltet ihr im Übrigen auch machen."

"Wir haben aber keine", entgegnete Harry belustigt. Ab und zu vergaß Hermine, dass nicht jeder so viele anspruchsvolle Fächer belegt hatte wie sie.

"Dann nutzt die Zeit und lernt für die Prüfungen, die sind schneller da, als ihr denkt."

"Das sind noch über vier Monate", meinte Ron mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln. "Mal ehrlich Hermine, übertreib' es nicht."

"Wenn du die Zeit nutzen würdest, könntest du lässig ein 'Ohnegleichen' in jedem Fach holen", entgegnete Hermine schnippisch. "Aber dazu bist du ja zu faul."

"Hey, niemand außer dir fängt auch nur zwei Monate vorher an", protestierte Ron. "So ein Streber bin ich eben nicht."

Ginny kicherte; Hermine schwieg beleidigt.

"Okay, 'tschuldige", lenkte Ron ein. "Ich meine, ich bin einfach ein anderer Lerntyp."

Hermine sagte jedoch nichts mehr, daher ergriff Ginny wieder das Wort.

"Also, wie sieht's aus? Was macht ihr heute?"

"Naja, vielleicht werd' ich mich, ähm …" Ron wurde rosa um die Nase. "Mit Hermine hinsetzen und ein wenig lernen."

Sein letzter Satz klang eher wie eine Frage und er drehte sich zu Hermine um, die die erfreute Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht nicht schnell genug mit Gleichgültigkeit überspielen konnte.

"Oh, na, wenn du meinst", sagte sie bemüht tonlos. "Meinetwegen."

Ginny schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. "Schleimer."

Ron knuffte nach ihrer Schulter, doch sie sprang flink beiseite und suchte hinter Harry Schutz, sodass Ron stattdessen ihn erwischte.

"Ups, sorry Mann."

"Hey!", beschwerte Harry sich. "Lasst mich da raus!"

Ginny verkniff sich ein Lachen. "Sorry, Harry."

Sie waren im Treppenhaus angelangt; Ron und Hermine stiegen als Erste die Große Treppe hinauf. Harry machte Anstalten, ihnen zu folgen, doch Ginny nahm ihn unvermittelt bei der Hand und hielt ihn zurück.

Sein Magen ging bei ihrer Berührung in den Sturzflug und sein Herz begann wieder zu trommeln. Verwundert blickte er sie an und hoffte, dass er nicht rot werden würde.

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. "Lassen wir die Beiden mal ein bisschen allein", raunte sie verschwörerisch.

Harry musste schmunzeln. Offenbar dachte Ginny dasselbe wie er. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass sie vermutlich nicht einmal wusste, was zwischen Hermine und Ron vorgefallen war. Er spielte gerade mit dem Gedanken, es ihr zu erzählen, als ihm einfiel, dass Hermine das vermutlich noch früh genug tun würde.

Daher fügte er nur leise hinzu: "Keine schlechte Idee."

Ihm fiel auf, dass sie ihn noch immer an der Hand hielt und ihr schien gerade derselbe Gedanke gekommen zu sein, denn sie ließ ihn rasch los und blickte verlegen zur Seite. Um den unangenehmen Augenblick zu überspielen, stieg er die Treppe hinauf und meinte heiter: "Also, was machen wir heute?"

Sofort schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass es sich so anhörte, als wäre bereits klar, dass sie den Tag zusammen verbringen würden. Eine Sekunde später wurde ihm bewusst, dass das bisher nie etwas Ungewöhnliches gewesen war - _bisher_.

Ginny schien es auch nicht aufgefallen zu sein; als er ihr einen besorgten Blick zuwarf war sie damit beschäftigt, die Risse im steinernen Treppengeländer mit dem Finger nachzufahren, während sie nach oben liefen.

Einen kurzen Moment befürchtete Harry, sie würde ihn ignorieren oder übergehen, dann endlich antwortete sie.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie langsam und warf einen Blick nach oben; Ron und Hermine hatten bereits den Absatz der Treppe erreicht.

"Das Wetter ist eigentlich recht gut, sollen wir ein bisschen trainieren?", schlug sie vor.

"Naja, kalt ist es schon …"

"Ach, stell' dich nicht so an", frotzelte sie.

Er grinste, hauptsächlich weil er froh war, dass sie wieder zu ihren üblichen Neckereien zurückgekehrt waren. "Ich meine nur, vielleicht frierst du ja."

Sie knuffte ihn. "Du weißt, dass ich von uns Beiden mehr aushalte."

"Ach, das glaubst auch nur du - !"

So kabbelten sie sich spielerisch den restlichen Weg nach oben. Ron und Hermine bogen irgendwann im fünften Stock in Richtung Bibliothek ab. Ginny fragte, ob Ron nicht vorher seine Sachen holen wollte, doch er murmelte nur etwas von wegen 'Hermine hätte ja alles dabei'.

Sie kümmerten sich nicht weiter darum und gingen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie kurz ihre Quidditch-Uniformen und Besen aus dem Schlafsaal holten, dann machten sie wieder kehrt in Richtung Quidditchfeld.

Als sie im fünften Stock um eine Ecke bogen, ertönte plötzlich ein "Autsch!" von Ginny und ein halblauter Fluch. Sie war mit einem Slytherin zusammengestoßen, der offensichtlich einen Stapel loser Pergamente im Arm getragen hatte, die nun um ihn herum zu Boden flatterten.

"Pass doch auf", zischte er verärgert und bückte sich hastig, um die Zettel wieder einzusammeln. Harry erhaschte kurz einen Blick auf mehrere symmetrische Zeichnungen, dann richtete sich der Slytherin wieder auf und funkelte ihn an. "Was gibt's da zu glotzen?"

"Aach, verzieh dich", gab Ginny ungerührt zurück und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Er warf Harry noch einen finsteren Blich zu, dann ließ er sie stehen und verschwand.

Sie gingen weiter den Korridor hinunter.

"Das war Nott", sagte Harry plötzlich. Er kannte den hageren Slytherin, nicht zuletzt, weil sein Vater ein Todesser war. Früher war er ein ruhiger, unauffälliger Kerl gewesen, der sich aus der Clique um Malfoy heraus gehalten hatte, doch in letzter Zeit sah man die Beiden immer öfter beieinander stehen.

"Ja und?", gab Ginny zurück. "Irgendein Slytherin-Idiot eben."

"Ich frage mich, was das für Pergamente waren", sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Er war nicht sehr scharf darauf, dass wir sie sehen."

"Keine Ahnung", meinte Ginny achselzuckend und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Harry blieb stehen und blickte nachdenklich den Korridor hinunter. Plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas auf. "Und woher kam er überhaupt?"

Die Große Treppe zu den unteren Stockwerken lag zu ihrer Rechten, doch Nott war offensichtlich aus dem Korridor vor ihnen gekommen, der zur Bibliothek führte.

Ginny hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihm um; sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Wahrscheinlich aus der Bibliothek, du Detektiv", gab sie zurück. "Auch Slytherins machen ihre Hausaufgaben."

Harry nickte langsam, auch wenn er es nicht so recht glaubte. Das, was er gesehen hatte, war ihm eher wie die Zeichnung eines Gebäudes vorgekommen, und er bezweifelte, dass Nott sie für Verwandlung oder Zaubertränke brauchte.

Ginny deutete seinen Blick richtig. "Ach komm schon, lass den Kerl doch links liegen. Was auch immer er treibt muss uns doch nichts angehen."

Das stimmte zwar, doch Harry hasste es, wenn er den Verdacht hatte, dass jemand etwas ausheckte. Vor allem, wenn vielleicht Malfoy mit drin steckte. Doch er wusste, dass er Ginny damit nur auf die Nerven gehen würde, daher lenkte er ein.

"Du hast ja Recht", sagte er. "Kam mir nur komisch vor."

"Jetzt komm", sagte Ginny. "Ich will dir heute noch zeigen, wie man richtig Quidditch spielt." Sie grinste und zwinkerte ihm frech zu.

Harry verscheuchte Nott aus seinen Gedanken und holte sie auf der Treppe ein. "Das hättest du wohl gerne", entgegnete er. "Wir werden ja sehen, wer wen vom Besen holt."  
"Die Herausforderung nehm' ich an."

"Sicher?", hakte Harry mit gespielt besorgtem Tonfall nach. "Nicht, dass du nachher noch traurig bist, wenn ich dich platt gemacht habe."

"Ist klar", lachte sie.

Kaum waren sie aus dem Portal getreten, schlug ihnen eine eiskalte Bö entgegen, die dicke Flocken in ihre Gesichter wirbelte. Sie schulterten ihre Besen, zogen sich die Schals über die Gesichter und eilten mit eingezogenen Köpfen hinunter zum Spielfeld, wo sie kurz hinter den Tribünen Schutz suchten. Ginny klemmte sich die Kiste mit den Bällen unter den Arm und schob sie an den Rand des Spielfelds, dann trat sie rasch wieder unter die Überdachung.

Harry spähte zu den dicken Wolkenfetzen hinauf, die über den grauen Himmel jagten. "Vorhin sah es nicht so stürmisch aus."

Ginny legte den Kopf schief und grinste. "Kneifst du etwa?"

"Das hättest du wohl gerne."

"Morgen kann das Wetter noch schlimmer sein, also stell' dich nicht so an."

Energisch schwang Harry sich auf seinen Feuerblitz. "Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Er stieß sich nach vorn ab und schoss aus dem kleinen Durchgang hinaus aufs Spielfeld. Erneut schlug ihm die Kälte wie eine Wand entgegen, er kniff die Augen zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Schal. Wie vor jedem Spiel stieg er auf seine übliche Höhe und drehte sich um, Ginny hatte sich an seine Fersen geheftet und kam neben ihm zum Stehen.

Er nickte ihr zu. "Also, fangen wir mit einer Runde Aufwärmen an."

Nachdem sie sich ein paar Runden um das Spielfeld gejagt hatten und sich allmählich an das Schneegestöber gewöhnten, probten sie einige schwierigere Flugmanöver - nicht zuletzt Krums berühmten Wronski-Bluff - dann landete Harry kurz und ließ den Schnatz frei, der sofort im weißen Wirbeln verschwand.

Dicht beieinander verfolgten sie beide den kleinen goldenen Ball, der immer wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand und sich nur hier und da durch ein Aufblitzen bemerkbar machte. Schließlich, nach einer längeren Verfolgungsjagd in luftiger Höhe, schaffte Ginny es, Harry zu blockieren, sodass er schlingernd ausweichen musste und sie sich den Schnatz schnappen konnte.

Durchgefroren und erschöpft, aber gut gelaunt, sanken sie aufs Spielfeld hinunter und gingen in die getrennten Kabinen, um sich endlich die verdiente heiße Dusche zu gönnen.

Harry ließ das wohltuende Wasser auf seinen eisigen Körper herunter prasseln und schloss die Augen.

Verdammt, dachte er.

So viel Spaß sie gerade auch gehabt hatten, es war bestimmt schon nach drei Uhr und die Zeit lief ihm davon. Nachher, wenn sie wieder mit Ron und Hermine zusammen saßen, konnte er Ginny nicht fragen und morgen war das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw. Danach blieben ihm noch wenige Stunden bis zur Party und darauf wollte er es nicht ankommen lassen. Die letzte Gelegenheit war also jetzt - so schnell wie möglich.

Was ist nur mein Problem?, fragte er sich, wütend auf sich selbst. Er war seit heute Morgen mit Ginny allein, doch noch immer hatte er den Mund nicht aufbekommen.

Es hat auch nie wirklich gepasst, sagte er sich. Ich muss den richtigen Moment erwischen.

Allerdings hatte er dazu nur noch wenig Zeit, und noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer, wie genau er sie fragen sollte.

Und was, wenn sie tatsächlich nein sagte?

Red' dir nichts ein, schalt er sich.

Er dachte daran, was Hermine gesagt hatte - und Hermine hatte in solchen Dingen schließlich immer Recht.

Nachdem er widerwillig die warme Dusche verlassen und sich angezogen hatte, war auch Ginny fertig; gemeinsam kehrten sie zum Schloss zurück.

Sobald sie ihre Sachen im Schlafsaal verstaut hatten, setzten sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum direkt vor das flackernde Kaminfeuer, dessen wohlige Wärme sie langsam auftaute. Schweigend starrten sie beide in die Flammen; ein schwerer Knoten blähte sich allmählich in Harrys Brust auf.

Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass Dean und Seamus in einer Ecke saßen und zu ihnen herüber schauten. Er grinste und winkte kurz, Seamus grinste zurück, Dean hob nur recht halbherzig die Hand. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, die Sache mit Ginny schien ihm immer noch auf den Magen zu schlagen.

Er wandte den Blick ab und sah aus dem Fenster, das Schneetreiben war noch dichter geworden als zuvor.

"Wenn das so weiter geht, wird es morgen echt ungemütlich", brach er das Schweigen.

Ich rede über das _Wetter_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Im Ernst?

Ginny nickte abwesend. "Wir schaffen das schon."

Harry atmete tief durch. Der Knoten in seiner Brust drückte ihm auf die Kehle, doch er wusste, dass er jetzt fragen musste - jetzt oder nie. Jeden Moment konnten Hermine und Ron wieder kommen, oder jemand Anderes, der sich zu ihnen setzte.

"Hey, äh - morgen Abend …", begann er und schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich prompt in seinem Hals bildete. Ginny sah ihn an, ihr Blick schien zu glühen, sie sagte jedoch nichts.

"Ich, ähm …" Scheiße, dachte er. Reiß' dich endlich zusammen!

"Wollen wir - äh … hast du Lust, morgen Abend mit mir auf die Party zu gehen?"

Endlich war es raus. Endlich hatte er das gefragt, was er seit Tagen vor sich her schob.

"Auf die Party?", wiederholte Ginny langsam und ihre Augen wurden unmerklich größer, so als wäre sie nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Er sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur an, das Herz schien ihm jeden Moment durch die Brust zu sprengen, so sehr trommelte es. Er spürte sein Gesicht heiß werden, doch er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, Ginnys leuchtende Augen schienen ihn in ihrem Bann zu halten. Es waren nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, bis sie antwortete, doch es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

"Ja, gerne", sagte sie schließlich.

Ihr Gesicht war rosa angelaufen und sie lächelte zaghaft.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus und spürte, wie der Knoten in seiner Brust in sich zusammen sank.

"Okay, super", sagte er und grinste unwillkürlich.

Ginny grinste ein wenig verlegen zurück, dann wurde sie wieder rosa und wandte den Blick aus dem Fenster.

Ich hab es geschafft!, dachte Harry glücklich, gleichzeitig machte sich jähe Aufregung in ihm breit. Schon morgen Abend war es soweit; in weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden würden sie zusammen -

"Ginny?"

Sie drehten sich beide um, Neville war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht.

"Hey, Neville", lächelte Ginny.

"Hey", sagte Harry.

"Hi, Leute." Neville schien es nicht im Geringsten zu wundern, dass sie zu zweit abseits saßen.

Das war auch nie was Ungewöhnliches, rief Harry sich in Erinnerung.

"Luna hat nach dir gefragt", teilte Neville Ginny mit. "Sie wartet draußen vor dem Porträt."

"Oh … okay." Ginny warf Harry einen bedauernden Blick zu. "Dann sollte ich mal gehen. Wir sehen uns später, ja?"

"Klar."

"Wir sehen uns, Leute", sagte Neville. "Ich muss mich, äh - ich muss noch ein paar Hausaufgaben erledigen."

"Ciao", sagten Harry und Ginny unisono. Einen Moment lang blieben sie noch sitzen und sahen sich an. Schließlich erhob sich Ginny und berührte Harry sachte an der Schulter; sein Magen tat einen Satz, als hätte er gerade eine Stufe übersprungen.

"Bis dann", sagte sie lächelnd und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er blickte ihr nach und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihren Hintern zu mustern, der im Porträtloch verschwand. Dann bemerkte er, dass Deans Blick auf ihm ruhte, und der ungläubige, verletzte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht schlug ihm schwer auf den Magen.

Rasch wandte er sich ab, doch Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihm auf wie ein Schwarm wütender Hornissen.

Ginny hatte erst vor wenigen Tagen mit Dean Schluss gemacht, und prompt hatte er angefangen, mit ihr zu flirten und sich Chancen auszurechnen. Dean war vermutlich noch lange nicht über sie hinweg, auch wenn sie damit überhaupt keine Probleme zu haben schien.

Tue ich etwas Falsches?, fragte er sich. Stehle ich einem Freund das Mädchen?

Dean war einer der Gryffindors, die er neben Ron am meisten mochte. Er war immer freundlich und hatte stets ein offenes Ohr und einen guten Vorschlag parat. Er war eine treue Seele und ein guter Freund - und nun, nachdem Ginny ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte, wusste er, Harry, nichts Besseres zu tun, als mit ihr auszugehen.

Ach hör auf, unterbrach er sich streng.

Ginny war schließlich genauso auf ihn zugekommen, die Sache zwischen ihnen war irgendwie schlichtweg - dagewesen. Keiner von ihnen hatte es geplant, doch nun ging das Ganze in eine Richtung, die Harry zwar herbeigesehnt, aber nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

So etwas passiert einfach, sagte er sich. Ich hab' nichts falsch gemacht.

Trotzdem beschlich ihn bitteres Mitleid für Dean und er fragte sich, ob er ihn wohl noch als Freund betrachtete.


	48. Chapter 48

_Wichtig: Ich h__ätte die Möglichkeit, ein HG/SS - Pairing an einer sehr gut passenden Stelle in die FF einzubauen, die Frage ist, ob das den meisten von euch gefällt oder eher nicht. Auf Twitter (s. mein Profil) findet ihr ab dem 8.10. eine Umfrage dazu (Dauer 7 Tage), nach deren Ergebnis ich mich dann richten werde. Und gleich vorweg: es sind keine Gefühle im Spiel und es wird auch nicht auf eine längere Beziehung o.Ä. hinauslaufen._

Ron entdeckte Harry als Erster, der allein in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin saß und in die Flammen starrte. Er schlug ihm von hinten auf die Schulter, Harry zuckte zusammen und lächelte müde, als er ihn erkannte.

"Na, alles klar?", fragte Ron grinsend und ließ sich in den Sessel neben ihm fallen. Ihm fiel auf, dass er noch warm war.

"War Ginny hier?", fragte er, ehe Harry etwas erwidern konnte.

Hermine, die hinter Ron hereingekommen war, setzte sich auf Harrys andere Seite und beugte sich vor.

"Natürlich war Ginny hier", sagte sie vieldeutig. "Oder Harry?"

"Jap", sagte Harry abwesend.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine besorgt. "Hattet ihr Streit?"

Harry schien endlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung."

Ron warf Hermine einen Blick zu und sah, dass sie sich dasselbe fragen musste, wie er. Sie nickte ihm unmerklich zu.

"Wie steht's, geht ihr morgen zur Party?", wollte Ron wissen.

Harry sah ihn an und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Jaa, tun wir."

Ron grinste zurück. "Na endlich."

Hermine lächelte. "Freut mich für euch."

Auf Harrys Gesicht trat ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, er schwieg kurz, dann wandte er sich an Hermine.

"Nimmst du eigentlich jemanden mit?", fragte er und Ron bemerkte seine betont unschuldige Miene.

Hermine errötete und sah zuerst Harry, dann Ron und dann wieder Harry an. "Ich, äh, hatte noch keine Zeit mich darum zu kümmern", behauptete sie und zupfte an einem losen Faden der Sessellehne herum.

Harry wandte sich an Ron.

"Echt schade, dass du nicht kommen kannst, Mann", sagte er und schüttelte ein wenig übertrieben bedrückt den Kopf.

Ron war einerseits belustigt, dass Harry es so darauf anlegte, andererseits ärgerte es ihn, da er ihm die Situation erst heute Morgen erklärt hatte. Er wusste nicht genau, wie Hermine reagieren würde, daher hielt er sich an ihre Reaktion.

"So toll wird das eh nicht", meinte er betont lässig und verschränkte die Arme. Harry blickte nun offen belustigt von ihm zu Hermine und wieder zurück zu ihm.

"Ach kommt schon Leute", seufzte er entnervt. "Warum geht ihr nicht einfach zusammen? Was soll das Gehabe?"

Hermine wurde noch röter und Ron rutschte unangenehm berührt in seinem Sessel hin und her. Dass sie nichts dazu sagte, verunsicherte ihn noch mehr.

Sie muss ja echt was dagegen haben, mit mir zu gehen, dachte er - auch wenn er genau wusste, wieso sie es nicht wollte.

Als keiner von ihnen etwas sagte und die Situation immer peinlicher wurde, fasste er sich schließlich doch ein Herz.

"Hermine?" Sie blickte auf, noch immer rosa um die Wangen, sagte jedoch nichts.

"Willst du, ähm - sollen wir einfach zusammen hingehen? Ich meine, morgen Abend?"

Er hoffte, dass sie es ihm nicht übel nahm. Hermine warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, dann schien sie sich zu fassen.

"Ja, gerne", sagte sie und setzte ein etwas gezwungenes Lächeln auf.

"Na also", meinte Harry zufrieden. "Ich hab keine Lust, mich den ganzen Abend allein mit Slughorn herumschlagen zu müssen."

Schlauer Schachzug, dachte Ron amüsiert und warf vorsichtig einen Blick zu Hermine, die ihm säuerlich zulächelte. Er wusste, dass es nicht an ihm lag; im Gegenteil, doch trotzdem fand er es unnötig, wie sie sich anstellte.

"Was habt ihr eigentlich den ganzen Tag getrieben?", wechselte Harry abrupt das Thema.

Er schien zu merken, dass sein Nachbohren die Stimmung nicht gerade verbessert hatte. Hermine schwieg trotzig und fingerte weiter an dem losen Faden herum.

"Hermine hat mir bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen", erwiderte Ron daher. "Und wir haben ein paar Zauber geübt."

Das entsprach allerdings nur der halben Wahrheit: nach einer knappen Stunde Arbeit hatten sie sich eine stille Ecke gesucht und herumgeknutscht, bis sie befanden, dass sie lange genug weg gewesen waren. Aber das musste Harry nun wirklich nicht wissen; Ron hoffte, dass ihm sein vermeintlicher Fleiß nicht komisch vorkam.

Doch Harry schien sich nichts dabei zu denken, stattdessen starrte er nachdenklich ins Feuer.

"Ihr habt nicht zufällig Nott gesehen?", fragte er dann plötzlich.

"Doch, haben wir", kam es verwundert von Hermine, die vor lauter Verblüffung ihren Ärger vergessen zu haben schien.

Auch Ron war neugierig und lehnte sich ein Stück vor. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Er ist im Treppenhaus in uns hinein gerannt", antwortete Harry und wirkte auf einmal sehr neugierig. "Habt ihr gesehen, was er in der Bibliothek gemacht hat?"  
Ron tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Hermine und wusste, dass sie dasselbe dachte wie er: ihr bester Freund war mal wieder drauf und dran, sich in eine fixe Idee zu verrennen.

"Wir haben nicht so genau darauf geachtet …", antwortete er vorsichtig. "Er hatte irgendwelche Skizzen bei sich, und Hermine meinte, er hat dieses eine Buch gelesen - welches war das nochmal, Hermine?"

Hermines Stirn kräuselte sich. "Ein Buch über die Geschichte von Hogsmeade", antwortete sie und setzte sofort nach: "Aber mehr haben wir nicht mitbekommen."

"Irgendwas müsst ihr doch noch gesehen haben", beharrte Harry. "Die Skizzen hab' ich auch gesehen, aber was war darauf abgebildet?"

"Wir hatten wirklich Besseres zu tun", gab Hermine brüsk zurück.

Ron musste sich eingestehen, dass die Sache tatsächlich seltsam war, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Andererseits hatte Harry die Neigung, solche Dinge völlig überspitzt zu sehen.

"Wir haben uns einfach nicht für diesen Slytherin-Idioten interessiert", fügte er milde hinzu. "Mal ehrlich Mann, was kümmert es dich, was er in seiner Freizeit treibt?"

"Das meine ich auch", sagte Hermine, diesmal ein wenig freundlicher. "Und selbst wenn er etwas Schwarzmagisches recherchiert; was soll's, Harry, das geht uns nichts an."

"Er könnte damit jemandem schaden", wandte Harry verärgert ein. "Ist es euch egal, wenn jemand ein Verbrechen plant?"

"Um Himmels willen, Harry", stöhnte Hermine. "Warum muss es gleich wieder ein Verbrechen sein?"

"Zumindest ist an der Sache was gewaltig faul", sagte Harry störrisch. "Und wenn es euch egal ist, kümmere ich mich eben drum."

Ron seufzte. "Wenn du meinst, Mann." Insgeheim hoffte er, dass das morgige Spiel und Slughorns Party fürs Erste genug Ablenkung waren.

Wenig später, als sie sich zum Abendessen mit Ginny trafen, blieb Hermine plötzlich stehen; Ron wandte sich überrascht zu ihr um.

"Was ist?"

"Ich glaube, ich hab mein Buch für Alte Runen in der Bibliothek gelassen", sagte sie und hob unmerklich eine Augenbraue. Ron verstand und nickte.

"Soll ich kurz suchen helfen?"

"Oh, danke, das ist lieb", erwiderte sie. Harry blickte verwirrt drein, zuckte jedoch die Achseln. "Okay, wenn ihr meint …" Er nickte in Richtung Treppe. "Wir sehen uns dann beim Essen."

"Ja, bis nachher", sagte Ron. Er sah ihm hinterher, er war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry bemerkt hatte, worum es wirklich ging oder ob er sich einfach nichts dabei dachte.

Er folgte Hermine einige Schritte um die Ecke; kaum war Harry außer Hörweite, seufzte sie.

"Da hat er vorhin ja ein ganz schönes Machtwort gesprochen."

"Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm, mit mir hinzugehen?", fragte Ron unschuldig und legte den Kopf schief.

Sie musste lächeln. "Nein natürlich nicht, das weißt du auch." Seufzend fuhr sie sich durch die braunen Locken. "Aber du weißt vermutlich, warum ich eigentlich nicht mit dir gehen wollte, oder?"

"Damit niemand denkt, wir hätten was miteinander?"

"Genau", bestätigte sie und schien erfreut. Dann wurde sie ernst und blickte zur Seite. "Ich meine, weder Harry noch Ginny werden sich etwas dabei denken, aber ich wette, es gibt Einige, die anfangen zu reden."

"Na und? Sollen sie doch reden."

"Ach, du weißt doch wie das ist, es entstehen Gerüchte und auf einmal ist jeder der Meinung, wir haben was am Laufen. Dann braucht uns nur jemand zu zweit in der Bibliothek oder sonst wo zu sehen und auf einmal ist es eine Tatsache."

"Und wenn schon?" Ron verwunderte es, dass Hermine auf einmal so viel auf die Meinung Anderer zu geben schien. Außer … In ihm keimte ein Verdacht auf.

"Ach Ron, sieh mal …" Sie wich seinem Blick aus und verschränkte ihre Finger. "Es … es geht dabei doch nur um Harry."

Sein Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt. Er sagte jedoch nichts, sondern betrachtete ihr Gesicht, auf dem sich Unwohlsein abzeichnete.

Als sie ihn endlich wieder ansah, lag Bedauern in ihrem Blick. "Harry wird über kurz oder lang auch etwas davon mitbekommen, und dann wird er Einen von uns fragen - oder beide. Und du weißt, keiner von uns ist ein guter Lügner, besonders nicht vor Harry."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Okay, mal angenommen, es läuft genau so ab, wie du das befürchtest. Und das ist eigentlich völlig übertrieben, aber nur mal angenommen es kommt tatsächlich so - Harry wird sich überhaupt nichts dabei denken, allein schon, weil er uns ja erst dazu gebracht hat, auf die Party zu gehen." Er wählte seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig.

"Ich weiß, du gehst immer auf hundertzehn Prozent sicher, aber … meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übervorsichtig bist?" Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte sie sanft.

Hermine sah auf und ihr Blick wurde weich.

"Kann schon sein, aber … Ron, wenn Harry auch nur den leisesten Verdacht hat …"

"Selbst wenn ihm etwas komisch vorkommt, Harry würde eher den Fehler bei sich selbst suchen, als uns zu beschuldigen. Er vertraut uns."

Ein gequälter Ausdruck trat in Hermines Gesicht. "Genau das ist es ja." Sie wirkte beinahe aufgelöst und strich sich fahrig durchs Haar. "Er vertraut uns vollkommen und ich - _wir_ \- haben ihn hintergangen. Wenn er das erfährt, dann … ich weiß auch nicht."

Ron streichelte sie weiterhin beruhigend. Was Hermine gesagt hatte, drückte ihm auch seit einiger Zeit aufs Gewissen. Allerdings hatte sein bester Freund nie Gefühle für sie gehabt …

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er das so schwer nimmt", sagte er vorsichtig.

"Wieso das?"

Ron zögerte. "Naja, er … also das zwischen euch war für ihn ja nie … du weißt schon."

Doch Hermine nickte nur und wirkte plötzlich gefasster.

"Das ist allerdings wahr." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich noch ein wenig auf. "Vielleicht sieht er das Ganze überhaupt nicht so ernst. Vielleicht kann er in ein paar Wochen darüber lachen, wenn wir es ihm erzählen würden."

Ron nickte lebhaft. "Genau das meine ich. Du kennst Harry doch."

Der Trank wirkt wirklich Wunder, dachte er überrascht. Selbst ein so sensibles Thema schien Hermine nichts auszumachen.

"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht und ich mache mir wieder viel zu viele Gedanken", meinte sie seufzend. "Aber trotzdem müssen wir vorsichtig sein."

"Ja, das stimmt." Er war nicht scharf darauf, dass jemand sie in flagranti erwischte und sich die Sache herumsprach.

Wenn Lav das erfahren würde …, dachte er und schauderte innerlich. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt noch mehr hassen konnte, als sie das jetzt schon tat.

"Na gut, dann ist ja alles geklärt", meinte Hermine und nahm seine Hand. Ihre Augen glänzten und sie lächelte. "Danke."

"Wofür denn?"

"Du schaffst es einfach immer, einem gut zuzureden und das beruhigt mich jedes Mal, auch wenn ich mir noch so Sorgen mache."

"Mach ich doch gern", winkte Ron ab. Sie beugte sich vor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Du bist der Beste."  
"Ich weiß", grinste er.

Sie lächelte ihn an, in ihrem Blick lag ein wenig mehr Zuneigung, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

"Okay dann, ähm … lass uns zu den anderen gehen", sagte er rasch, um die Situation zu überspielen.

"Oh, klar", erwiderte Hermine und blinzelte verwundert.

Sie bogen um die Ecke und prompt tat Rons Magen einen Satz - Angelina lief ihnen auf halbem Weg entgegen und lächelte erfreut, als sie ihn sah. Er warf Hermine einen Blick zu und verdrehte die Augen; sie schmunzelte wissend und flüsterte: "Na dann, viel Erfolg."

Erleichtert, dass sie nicht im Geringsten eifersüchtig schien, nickte er und sagte laut: "Bis später, Hermine."

Sie ging die Treppe hinunter, er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihr auf den Hintern zu schauen, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Dann wandte er sich Angelina zu und zwang sich zu einem Grinsen, während er fieberhaft überlegte, wie er sie abwimmeln konnte.

Dann stand sie auch schon vor ihm und legte ihre schlanken, dunklen Finger auf seine Schulter.

"Hey Ron."

Wie immer trug sie unter ihrem Hogwarts-Umhang eine großzügig ausgeschnittene Bluse, die ihre prallen Brüste zur Geltung brachte. Ron zwang sich, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

"Oh, hey", erwiderte er. Würde sie nie aufgeben? Es schmeichelte ihm auf eine gewisse Weise, dass sie ihn so sehr wollte, doch im Moment konnte er sich nicht auf sie einlassen, so leid es ihm auch tat.

"Na, wie geht es dir zur Zeit?", fragte sie sanft und er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie ihn mit ihren Augen auszog.

"Ach, ganz in Ordnung", sagte er. Er wusste genau, worauf ihre Frage abzielte, doch er hatte nicht vor, es ihr so einfach zu machen.

"Das freut mich", schnurrte sie und fuhr mit ihren Fingern seinen Arm hinauf. Widerwillig spürte er ein Kribbeln in seinen Lenden, als sie sich über die vollen Lippen leckte. "Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und räusperte sich, um die Fassung wiederzugewinnen. "Ja, tut mir leid, ich hab' keine Zeit", log er und wich ihrem durchdringend glühenden Blick aus. Während er weiter zurückwich, kam sie Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu und lächelte lustvoll, wie eine Löwin, die ihre Beute in die Enge getrieben hat. Er stieß mit dem Rücken gegen das Treppengeländer, Angelina trat dicht vor ihn, sodass er ihr schweres, süßes Parfüm riechen konnte. Eine schwarze Locke fiel ihr über die tiefbraunen Augen, die ihn durchbohrten.

"Das ist aber schade", seufzte sie leise und strich mit ihren langen, schlanken Fingern über seine Brust.

"Jaa, finde ich auch", nickte er und schlängelte sich seitlich von ihr weg. "Sorry, ich muss jetzt echt los, wir - wir sehen uns dann -"

"Warte", sagte sie ernst und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, trat jedoch nicht mehr näher an ihn heran. "Was ist los mit dir?"

"Ich, äh -" Die Wahrheit - dass er eine Affäre mit Hermine hatte und sie nicht verletzen wollte - konnte er ihr nicht sagen. Doch nun gab es keinen anderen Grund, daher brauchte er eine glaubhafte Ausrede.

"Ich, also … morgen Abend ist doch Slughorns Party", sagte er und versuchte, Zeit zu gewinnen. "Du weißt schon, jeder bringt einen Partner mit, alle ziehen sich festlich an …" Endlich fiel ihm etwas ein. "Deshalb hab ich - äh … ich treff mich nachher mit Harry, wir kaufen uns richtige Anzüge in Hogsmeade."

Gerade noch gerettet, dachte er erleichtert.

Angelina nickte enttäuscht. "Na gut, das verstehe ich." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen und ein Lächeln umspielte wieder ihre Lippen. "Du weißt Bescheid, melde dich einfach nach dem Wochenende bei mir, ja?"

"Klar", sagte er halbherzig. Schon jetzt bereute er seine Lüge. Er hatte sie nur um zwei Tage vertröstet und nächste Woche musste er sich wieder etwas Neues einfallen lassen.

"Ciao", zwinkerte sie und bog um die Ecke.

Er stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und setzte seinen Weg fort. Das konnte noch heiter werden.

Immerhin hat Hermine kein Problem damit, dachte er und fühlte beim Gedanken an sie plötzlich einen unangenehmen Stich in der Brust. Noch war er sich nicht sicher, doch er bekam immer mehr der Eindruck, dass für sie trotzdem mehr zwischen ihnen war, als nur eine Affäre.

Genau dasselbe war es zwischen Harry und ihr, dachte er und das Unwohlsein verstärkte sich, als ihm einfiel, wie es schließlich mit ihnen geendet hatte.

Andererseits, mehr als abwarten konnte er nicht. Selbst wenn sie Gefühle für ihn haben sollte; falls er sie direkt damit konfrontierte, würde sie trotzdem alles abstreiten, um ihn nicht zu verlieren.

Er seufzte erneut und machte sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Warum war alles immer so kompliziert, sobald man sich auf jemanden einließ? Konnte es nicht immer so ablaufen, wie zwischen Harry und ihm?


	49. Chapter 49

Der Sonntag war gekommen und mit ihm eines der anstrengendsten Spiele, die Harry je bestritten hatte. Es war kalt, der wohl bisher kälteste Tag des Jahres, und der Sturm, der sich den ganzen Morgen lang angebahnt hatte, fegte nun mit eisigen Böen dichten Schnee umher. Der blendend weiße Himmel, das Gestöber und die eingeschneite Landschaft verschmolzen miteinander zu einem einzigen, weißen Nichts, durch das man nur wenige Meter weit sehen konnte.

Das machte die ganze Sache nicht nur schwieriger, sondern auch gefährlicher; zweimal wäre Harry beinahe mit jemandem zusammengestoßen, der plötzlich vor ihm aus dem Weiß auftauchte. Das Spiel schien sich endlos in die Länge zu ziehen und wie es schien konnte kein Team so recht die Oberhand gewinnen, auch wenn Harry durch den pfeifenden Wind und das Schneegestöber kaum etwas vom Spielstand mitbekam.

Nach über zwei Stunden im eisigen Griff des Schneesturms hatte Harry es trotz der betäubenden Kälte und der schlechten Sicht schließlich geschafft, den Schnatz zu fangen - Gryffindor gewann mit hundertfünfzig zu dreißig. Danach hielten sie sich nicht mehr lange mit Jubeln auf, sondern flüchteten in die Kabinen.

Anders als sonst versammelten sich anschließend nicht alle im Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu feiern, denn zwar hatten sie alle nach den Spiel ausgiebig heiß geduscht, doch beim Marsch vom Quidditchfeld zum Schloss durch den eiskalten Sturm war ihnen die Kälte wieder in die Knochen gekrochen und daher verabschiedeten sich die meisten ins Bett, zu einem heißen Kakao in die Küche oder nochmal unter die Dusche.

So saßen kurze Zeit später nur noch Ron, Harry und Ginny um einen kleinen Tisch neben dem Fenster; Fred und George gesellten sich wenig später zu ihnen.

"Na, wollen wir darauf was trinken?", fragte Fred munter, seine Ohren leuchteten mit Rons vor Kälte um die Wette.

"Schön wär's", stöhnte Harry und dachte sehnlich daran, wie gut jetzt ein wärmendes Butterbier tun würde. Eigentlich hätte er sich am liebsten auch ein zweites Mal unter die Dusche verzogen, doch Ginny hatte ihn überredet, zu bleiben.

Fred zwinkerte und zog nacheinander drei trübe Flaschen aus seinem Umhang. "Na so ein Zufall."

George hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. "Nein, sowas, du auch?" Er grinste und förderte ebenfalls drei Flaschen zutage.

"Die haben wir heute Morgen schon organisiert und hinter dem Kamin versteckt, nur für den Fall", erklärte Fred auf ihre fragenden Blicke hin.

Ron seufzte glücklich. "Was würden wir nur ohne euch tun."

"Ein sehr langweiliges und trauriges Leben führen", kommentierte Fred und stellte jedem von ihnen eine Flasche hin.

"Wir hätten auch unsere neuen, aufblasbaren Butterbierflaschen mitbringen können", meinte George lässig. "Selbst gebraut und perfekt für jede Hosentasche."

"Im Ernst?", fragte Harry ungläubig. "Funktionieren die?"

George zuckte die Achseln. "Das schon, aber im Moment schmeckt das Bier noch ziemlich mies."

Ron grinste und schnippte seinen Flaschenverschluss in den Mülleimer. "Was kommt danach? Faltbarer Feuerwhisky?"

"Wir arbeiten dran", gab Fred ungerührt zurück und hob seine Flasche. "Also dann - Prost!"

Sie tranken ihre Biere und genossen die Wärme, während sie sich angeregt über das Spiel unterhielten. Durch den Sturm hatte niemand so richtig mitbekommen, was auf der anderen Hälfte des Spielfelds passiert war, daher gab es eine Menge zu erzählen.

Irgendwann war es vier Uhr und der Gemeinschaftsraum füllte sich langsam wieder. Seamus und Neville gesellten sich zu ihnen, später setzten sich auch noch Katie und Alicia dazu und so kauten sie das Spiel noch ein zweites und ein drittes Mal durch.

"Habt ihr mitbekommen, wie es Davies beinahe vom Besen gehauen hat?", fragte George gerade schadenfroh.

Ginny seufzte, stellte ihr zweites Bier vor sich ab und reckte sich langsam; Harry verkniff sich den Blick auf ihre kleinen Brüste, die sich durch den Pullover drückten.

"Wollen wir vor der Party noch was essen gehen?", fragte sie ihn leise. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sein Puls setzte kurz aus, als ihr warmer Blick ihn direkt in die Brust zu treffen schien.

"Klar", nickte er.

Die Anderen amüsierten sich gerade über George, der Roger Davies nachahmte, wie er Cho schöne Augen machte und ihn prompt ein Klatscher erwischte. Unter allgemeinem Gelächter zogen Harry und Ginny sich stillschweigend zurück, Ron warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick nach und nickte milde lächelnd.

Harry grinste ihm zu und verschwand hinter Ginny aus dem Porträtloch.

Kaum standen sie alleine draußen im Gang, drehte sie sich um.

"Hey, also … eigentlich hab ich gar keinen Hunger, ich - können wir kurz reden?"

"Ähm … klar." Harrys Herz schlug höher, er brachte ein nervöses Lächeln zustande.

Sie lächelte zaghaft und nahm ihn bei der Hand. "Komm, ich kenn ein ruhiges Plätzchen." Sein Magen tat einen unruhigen Satz und seine Hand, um die sich Ginnys weiche kleine Finger schlossen, schien zu vibrieren.

Schweigend führte sie ihn durch einige Korridore, bis sie an einem Ende einen schmalen Gang erreichten, der an zwei abgenutzten Türen vorbei führte und in einem Erker endete. Zwei Säulen spannten darüber einen Torbogen auf, flache Stufen säumten das gewölbte Fenster, vor dem dadurch ein kleiner, offener Raum entstand. Draußen peitschte der Wind Wolken aus Schnee durch den grauen Himmel, was der Szenerie drinnen noch mehr Gemütlichkeit verlieh.

Ginny setzte sich auf die eine Seite des Erkers, Harry nahm ihr gegenüber auf dem kalten Stein Platz.

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Und, was sagst du?"

"Nicht schlecht", sagte er anerkennend. "Nur ein bisschen kalt."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und wenige Sekunden später flackerte in der Luft zwischen ihnen ein kleines, blaues Feuer, das enorme Wärme abstrahlte.

Harry öffnete überrascht den Mund und sie schmunzelte. "Hermine hat's mir beigebracht."

"Nicht schlecht", wiederholte er und hielt seine kalten Hände an die wohltuende Flamme.

"Mmh", seufzte er wohlig.

"Genau das Richtige bei diesem Wetter", stimmte Ginny ihm zu und streckte sich genüsslich.

Er blickte aus dem Fenster; unter ihnen konnte man gerade noch die aufgewühlte Oberfläche des Sees erahnen, doch das Ufer sah man schon nicht mehr durch das dichte Schneetreiben. Im Erker war es inzwischen schön warm, was dem Anblick etwas sehr Beruhigendes verlieh, trotzdem war Harry innerlich noch immer angespannt.

Sein Herz setzte aus, als er plötzlich eine Bewegung wahrnahm und Ginny sich dicht neben ihn setzte.

"Schön, oder?", stellte sie leise fest.

"Jaah", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. "Woher wusstest du hiervon?"

"Ach, ich … bin zufällig mal darauf gestoßen", erwiderte sie vage.

Ohne Vorwarnung lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter und schob seinen Arm um sich, ihr duftendes rotes Haar fiel über seine Brust und die Wärme ihres kleinen Körpers kribbelte an seiner Seite.

Er tat, als sei alles selbstverständlich und zog sie noch ein Stück fester an sich. "Ich bin gespannt, ob Ron und Hermine heute Abend wirklich zusammen kommen", sprach er seinen erstbesten Gedanken aus.

Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn von unten an; ihr Gesicht war plötzlich nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

"Hermine und Ron?", fragte sie milde überrascht. "Wie ist das denn passiert?"

Ohne es zu wollen blickte Harry tief in ihre braunen Augen, ihre Wärme strömte direkt in seine Brust und jagte ihm einen Schauer durch den Körper.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte er leise, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

Die blaue Flamme spiegelte sich in ihren glänzenden Augen, er konnte jede einzelne Wimper zählen, ihre zarten Lippen waren so nah … Ihr Blick verklärte sich, sie öffnete leicht den Mund, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen, wilde Gedanken jagten durch Harrys Kopf und ließen ihn schummrig werden, sie kamen sich noch näher … Er spürte ihren Atem seine Lippen kitzeln, senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen; im selben Moment berührten ihn warm und sacht ihre seidenen Lippen. Es war anders als bei Hermine, kein Stromstoß schoss durch seinen Körper, nur ein zartes, aufgeregtes Kribbeln machte sich bemerkbar. Leicht wie eine Feder legte sich ihre kleine Hand an seine Brust, ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut behutsam, als wäre alles sehr zerbrechlich. Warm und glühend stieg etwas in Harrys Brust auf, alles um sie herum schien plötzlich in Nebel zu versinken, es gab nur noch sie beide, Ginnys Lippen auf seinen, ihr zarter Körper in seinen Armen, sie war alles, was er noch wahrnahm; ihre Hände, ihr Duft, ihr Geschmack …

Schließlich lösten sie sich aus dem Kuss, der ewig dauern wollte, ihre Gesichter waren nur eine Nasenspitze weit entfernt.

"Wow", flüsterte Ginny mit glänzenden Augen.

"Jaah", sagte Harry leise, ihm war noch immer schummrig zumute. Doch etwas lag ihm auf der Zunge; dieses Mal wollte er alles richtig machen.

"Willst du - willst du mit mir zusammen sein?", fragte er und sein Herz begann noch stärker zu trommeln.

"Ja doch, du Dummerchen", lächelte sie drückte ihm erneut einen Kuss auf. In seinem Innerem blähte sich die Erleichterung und Freude zu einem Ballon auf, gleichzeitig wusste er nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Ginny rutschte wieder nach unten und legte sich in seinen Arm, er drückte sie fest an sich und streichelte sachte ihr Haar.

"Jetzt freu ich mich noch mehr auf heute Abend", stellte sie fest.

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie auf Slughorns Party alle zusammen sehen würden: ihn und Ginny, das neue Pärchen.

Wir sind _zusammen_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und der Ballon in seinem Inneren schwoll glückselig an.

Plötzlich dachte er an Hermine und dieser Gedanke versetzte ihm einen besorgten Stich.

Hoffentlich wirkte ihr Trank wirklich so gut, wie Ron behauptet hatte.


	50. Chapter 50

Eine Stunde, bevor er mit Ginny, Ron und Hermine verabredet war, stand Harry allein im Bad und beäugte kritisch seine Haare. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr bewusst im Spiegel betrachtet und stellte fest, wie verstrubbelt seine Frisur tatsächlich war. Ohne die große Hoffnung, etwas ausrichten zu können, fuhr er sich ein paar Mal durchs Haar, mit dem Resultat, dass es noch mehr abstand als zuvor.

Ach, was soll's, dachte er munter.

Die Meinung der Anderen war ihm ohnehin relativ egal, und die einzige Person, die wichtig war, war seine Freundin - und die störte sich daran herzlich wenig.

"Meine _Freundin_."

Er ließ sich das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen und musste grinsen.

Am liebsten wäre er den Rest des Tages mit Ginny allein in der Abgeschiedenheit des Erkers gesessen und hätte mit ihr im Arm dem weißen Treiben vor dem Fenster zugeschaut. Doch irgendwann hatten sie aus der Zweisamkeit in die Realität zurückkehren müssen, um sich für die Party heute Abend vorzubereiten. Ginny war vor gut einer Stunde im Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden - es war ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel, wieso Mädchen mindestens zwei Stunden brauchten, um sich für einen Anlass herzurichten.

Die Tür ging auf und unterbrach seine Gedanken; Ron kam herein.

"Ah, hi", sagte er.

"Hi." Harry überlegte gerade, ob er ihn auf Hermine ansprechen sollte, als er bemerkte, dass Ron ihn im Spiegel beäugte.

"Was ist?"

"War das gestern wirklich nötig?", seufzte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

"Wa - oh." Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie überrumpelt die beiden dreingeschaut hatten. "Jaah, irgendjemand musste euch mal endlich in den Hintern treten."

Ron verzog das Gesicht, sah jedoch nicht ernsthaft beleidigt aus. "Ich weiß, aber ich hab es dir doch erst letztens erklärt …"

Er blickte sein Spiegelbild an und fuhr sich ein paar Mal durch das rote Haar. "Hermine will nicht, dass es jemand mitbekommt; sie weiß ja nicht einmal, dass ich dir davon erzählt hab."

"Schon klar, aber -"

"Sie hat mich sogar darauf angesprochen, wie sehr sie sich Sorgen macht, du könntest dahinter kommen", unterbrach Ron ihn vorwurfsvoll.

"Im Ernst?" Das hatte er damit nicht bezwecken wollen.

Ron nickte. "Jap. Ich hätte ihr am liebsten gesagt, wie du reagiert hast, aber ich glaube, dann wäre sie sauer auf mich."

"Das glaub' ich auch", bestätigte Harry. "Aber … für mich war da nie … _mehr_ zwischen uns und das weiß sie doch auch", sagte er stirnrunzelnd. "Ich meine, klar bin ich nicht begeistert, was ihr da hinter meinem Rücken getrieben habt" - Ron wurde rot - "aber sauer bin ich deswegen nicht, ich dachte, sie kann sich das denken."

"Offensichtlich nicht", zuckte Ron die Achseln. "Sie hat das anders empfunden, und ich glaube, durch den Trank kann sie sich nicht mehr so gut in eure Situation damals versetzen."

"Kann sein", meinte Harry, auch wenn es noch immer nicht so recht zu Hermine zu passen schien.

"Wie auch immer, offiziell weißt du gar nichts", erinnerte Ron ihn. "Auch nicht, dass wir gerade was am Laufen haben, also versuch dich zu beherrschen, okay?"

"Ja ja", sagte Harry belustigt.

"Gut". Ron war sichtlich beruhigt und wandte sich wieder seinem Haar zu, das er scheinbar ein wenig mehr abstehen zu lassen versuchte. "Wann treffen wir uns eigentlich nachher?"

"Ich dachte, wir wollten um kurz vor sieben die Mädels abholen und zusammen hin laufen?"

Ron sah ihn wieder an und wurde rosa. "Naja, Hermine will sich davor noch mit mir treffen …" Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Verstehe", meinte Harry amüsiert. "Dann warten Ginny und ich einfach vor Slughorns Büro, in Ordnung?"

"Alles klar."

Harry wandte sich zum Gehen. "Bis später."

"Bis dann."

Im Schlafsaal blieb er kurz unschlüssig stehen. Hermine und Ginny waren definitiv noch im Badezimmer beschäftigt, Neville und Seamus saßen vermutlich noch mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum und genossen die Siegerstimmung und Dean war, was immer er auch tat, ohnehin nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen, seit er ihn und Ginny gesehen hatte.

Mehr aus Gewohnheit denn aus ernsthaftem Interesse legte er sich auf sein Bett, kramte die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor und verlor sich alsbald in den unzähligen kleinen Punkten, die sich über das Pergament bewegten.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein Dreiergrüppchen auf, das sich zielstrebig in Richtung Portal bewegt, er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah genauer hin.

_Draco Malfoy_. _Theodore Nott_. _Blaise Zabini_.

Was zum -? Was hatten die drei vor?

Er starrte sie an, so als könne er über die Karte ihre Gedanken lesen, doch die drei bewegten sich weiterhin schnurstracks durch die Eingangshalle und verließen das Schloss.

Harry grübelte. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Slughorn Malfoy oder Nott eingeladen hatte, aber Zabini war normalerweise immer dabei gewesen … Was also war so wichtig, dass er die Zeit stattdessen mit den Beiden anderen verbrachte, und noch wichtiger: wohin wollten sie um diese Uhrzeit?

Bald würden sie den Rand der Karte erreicht haben, dann konnte er sie nicht länger verfolgen.

Verdammt, dachte er, sprang auf und kramte nach seinem Tarnumhang. Er musste ihnen nach und herausfinden, was sie im Schilde führten.

"Was machst du da?"

Er schreckte auf; Ron war aus dem Bad gekommen und stand stirnrunzelnd vor ihm.

"Du willst doch nicht etwa raus?", fragte er argwöhnisch.

"Ich, ähm - nein, ich …"

Rons Blick fiel auf die Karte. "Hast du …" Er sah wieder zu Harry, der noch immer vor seinem Koffer kniete und sein Blick verdüsterte sich.

"Sag mit bitte nicht, dass du Malfoy verfolgt hast und ihn jetzt bespitzeln willst."

"Nein, wollte ich nicht!", widersprach Harry; es ärgerte ihn, dass Ron ihn so schnell durchschaut hatte und wieder die Stimme der Vernunft spielte.

"Außerdem, selbst wenn, was geht dich das an?", setzte er hart hinzu.

Ron wich zurück. "Wieso regst du dich so auf, Mann? Ich meine ja nur, dabei ist bisher nie was Gutes herausgekommen und heute Abend bist du mit Ginny verabredet."

Harry war kurz davor, ihm zu sagen, dass er sich nicht einmischen brauchte, dann besann er sich eines Besseren und klappte den Koffer wieder zu.

"Du hast ja Recht", lenkte er ein. Bei der Erwähnung von Ginny war ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge aufgetaucht, wenn er sie heute Abend versetzten würde.

Er löschte die Karte, faltete sie zusammen und setzte sich auf sein Bett, Ron sah erleichtert drein.

"Also, äh - ich treff' mich jetzt mit Hermine", sagte er und schaffte es, nicht rot zu werden.

"Alles klar", nickte Harry und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob die Beiden noch miteinander schlafen würden, ehe es los ging. "Tschau."

"Bis nachher."

Ron verschwand und ließ Harry wieder allein im Schlafsaal zurück.

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit; Draco war in diesem Moment außerhalb des Geländes zugange, und er saß hier und konnte nichts dagegen tun, nicht einmal zusehen.

Eine Weile lag er in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. So lange er auch darüber nachdachte, ihm fiel keine harmlose Erklärung zu Malfoys Verhalten ein, die ihn hätte beruhigen können - im Gegenteil, er war sich mehr und mehr sicher, dass etwas Gefährliches dahinter steckte. Als es schließlich zehn Minuten vor sieben war, rappelte er sich auf, rückte seinen Anzug zurecht und knöpfte das Jackett zu. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, die düstere Vorahnung abzuschütteln, während er hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, um auf Ginny zu warten.

Dort angekommen unterhielt er sich kurz mit den Neville und Seamus, die zu ihrem Bedauern nicht eingeladen waren, dann versank er wieder in seine Gedanken. Er zermarterte sich den Kopf, schob Vermutungen hin und her, doch ihm kam einfach nichts in den Sinn, was hinter all dem stecken konnte. Notts Skizze, das seltsame Buch über Hogsmeade, ihr heimliches Verschwinden … Harry hatte das Gefühl, die Lösung schwebte zum Greifen nahe durch seinen Hinterkopf, doch immer, wenn er sich ihr näherte, entglitt sie ihm wieder.

Dann nahm er plötzlich eine Bewegung wahr und all seine Überlegungen und Befürchtungen wurden beiseite gefegt: Ginny war soeben die Treppe herunter getreten. Ihr mitternachtsblaues, hautenges Kleid schmiegte sich an ihre zarten Kurven und verdeckte gerade so alles vom Schlüsselbein bis zum Knie. Ihr glänzendes, rotes Haar fiel ihr über die nackten Schultern, auf ihrer Brust lag ein filigranes Silberkettchen, darunter konnte man den Ansatz ihrer kleinen Brüste erahnen. Harry schluckte; sie strahlte ihn an.

"Hey", sagte sie und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Fred, George, Seamus und Dean, die sie allesamt neugierig anstarrten.

"Du .. du siehst wunderschön aus", murmelte Harry so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte.

Ihre Augen strahlten noch mehr, ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. "Danke. Wollen wir?"

Er bot ihr den Arm an und sie verließen den Raum, nicht ohne dass Fred und George ihnen hinterher pfiffen.

Kaum standen sie allein vor dem Porträt, schlang Ginny auch schon ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn.

Ihr Duft, ihr warmer Körper, der sich an ihn schmiegte und ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen betörten ihn, er wollte sich nie wieder von ihr lösen, er versank in den Kuss, es war so perfekt, wie er es sich nie hätte erträumen können.

Eine unbestimmte Zeit später zog sie sich sanft zurück. "Wir sollten losgehen", meinte sie und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Jaah", sagte er nur. Sein Gesicht war warm und seine Lippen fühlten sich heiß an, wo sie ihre berührt hatten.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie unschlüssig vor Slughorns Büro, hinter dessen Tür man deutlich Musik und verschwommenes Gerede und Gelächter hören konnte.

"Ron und Hermine kommen gleich", meinte Ginny.

"Ich weiß, Ron hat's mir gesagt."

Sie kicherte. "Ich frag mich wirklich, was zwischen denen zur Zeit passiert."

Er wich ihrem Blick aus und zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung, soweit ich weiß, nichts."

"Das glaub ich irgendwie nicht", meinte sie nachdenklich. "Naja, wir werden es früh genug mitbekommen."

"Eben." Um das unangenehme Thema zu beenden, nahm er sie wieder in den Arm, sie drückte sich an ihn.

"Hab ich schon gesagt, dass du in deinem Anzug noch besser aussiehst als sonst?", schnurrte sie.

"Nicht so gut wie du", gab er zurück und küsste sie sanft, sie öffnete leicht die Lippen und erwiderte den Kuss.

"Merlins Unterhose!"

"Ron! Also wirklich!"

"Was denn?"

Harry und Ginny stoben auseinander; Ron und Hermine waren hinter ihnen aufgetaucht. Hermine trug ein bodenlanges, tailliertes Kleid in einem kräftigen Blau und hatte ihre Haare zu einem gelockten Knoten hochgesteckt. Sie wirkte einigermaßen gefasst, nur ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und sie lächelte, Ron neben ihr jedoch sah aus, als hätte man ihm etwas über den Kopf gezogen.

Harry spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg, Ginny straffte ihre Schultern und strich sich das Haar glatt.

"Schau nicht so schockiert, Bruderherz", meinte sie ungerührt und tätschelte Ron die Wange. Hermine verkniff sich ein Grinsen, Ron blinzelte.

"Ist gut", brummelte er. "Ihr müsst ja auch nicht mitten im Gang herumknutschen."

"Darf ich meinem Freund nicht wenigstens Hallo sagen?"

"Ihr seid zusammen?", platze Hermine heraus, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fügte sie strahlend hinzu: "Glückwunsch!"

Harry lächelte zurück; er war heilfroh, dass sie es nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien - offenbar hatte Ron Recht behalten und der Trank wirkte wie versprochen.

"Ach Ron, sei nicht so albern", seufzte Hermine.

"Ja ja", gab er zurück und blickte zu Ginny und Harry. "Freut mich für euch."

Auch wenn es nicht ganz überzeugt klang, wusste Harry mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass er sich wirklich für sie freute, doch er konnte verstehen, wie seltsam es sein musste, seine kleine Schwester mit jemandem knutschen zu sehen.

"Wollen wir?", fragte Ginny. Ron fummelte ein wenig nervös am Kragen seines Anzugs herum und zupfte seine rote Fliege zurecht.

"Ja, kommt schon." Ginny hakte sich bei Harry ein und hintereinander schritten sie durch die Tür.

Der Raum war ähnlich pompös gestaltet wie schon im letzten Jahr. Decken und Wände waren so überladen mit roten, grünen und goldenen Behängen, dass man den Eindruck hatte, in einem riesigen Zelt zu stehen. Mehrere ausladende Lampen an der Decke, in denen echte Feen flatterten, tauchten den von Menschen wimmelnden Raum in ein sanftes, stickiges Licht. Am hinteren Ende des Raumes musste die Tanzfläche sein, von dort erklang heitere Weihnachtsmusik und übermütiger Gesang. Überall standen kleinere Tische, um die sich die Gäste scharten, zwischendurch wuselten unzählige Hauselfen mit Silbertabletts auf dem Kopf.

"Harry, mein Bester", dröhnte Slughorns Stimme durch den Raum, kaum dass sie ihn betreten hatten, und der massige Körper ihres Zaubertranklehrers schob sich durch die Menge auf sie zu.

"Willkommen, willkommen", nahm er sie strahlend lächelnd in Empfang und verneigte sich erst mit einem höflichen Handschlag vor Hermine und Ginny, bevor er Harry überschwänglich auf die Schulter schlug und seine Hand packte, um sie durchzuschütteln.

"Wie schön, dass Sie da sind. Und ich sehe, Sie haben die reizende Ms. Weasley dabei." Er beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Ginny hinab. "Sie wären auch ohne Mr. Potter eingelassen worden", zwinkerte er und lachte dröhnend. Ron überging er völlig, stattdessen wandte er sich der bunten Menge zu, die sich um die kleinen Tische und die Tanzfläche tummelte.

"Fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause, nehmen Sie, was Ihnen gefällt", verkündete er mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung. "Und Harry, ich muss sie unbedingt jemandem vorstellen, kommen Sie mit, kommen Sie …"

Es lief wie erwartet; Slughorn führte Harry von einem Gast zum Anderen, wie ein seltenes Artefakt, dass er allen zeigen wollte. Er stellte ihn gut und gerne zwanzig Leuten vor, deren Namen sich Harry anfangs noch zu merken versuchte, doch nach dem zehnten gab er auf. Ginny begleitete ihn eine Weile und lächelte stets glücklich, irgendwann gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte: "Ich geh' mal ein wenig Spaß haben." Sie deutete zu Ron und Hermine, die das Ganze bei ihrem dritten oder vierten Butterbier genüsslich betrachteten. Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. "Kann ich dir nicht verübeln."

"Wir heben dir etwas auf", zwinkerte sie und schlüpfte davon.


	51. Chapter 51

Die Party in Slughorns Büro war mittlerweile lebhaft im Gang; die Meisten aus dem "Slug-Club" waren da und mit ihnen noch eine Menge anderer Leute, vermutlich Slughorns Schützlinge aus früheren Jahren. Dazwischen wuselten die ungewöhnlich sauber gekleideten Hauselfen umher und servierten Häppchen, Getränke und Süßigkeiten. Die einzigen Kellner, die über Kniehöhe hinausragten, waren Marcus Belby und Neville, die in weinroten Sakkos hin und her liefen und Tablette balancierten, beide wirkten nicht besonders glücklich mit ihrer Rolle. Während Harry und Ginny noch immer von einem Gast zum anderen geschoben wurden, standen Hermine und Ron ein wenig am Rand an einem der kleinen Tische. An der Wand hinter ihnen, zwischen zwei tannengrünen Samtbehängen, hingen Stechpalmenzweige, der Tisch selbst war mit einem kirschroten Tuch bedeckt, in dessen Mitte ein mit Misteln geschmücktes Windlicht flackerte. Auch ansonsten quoll der Raum an jeder Ecke vor weihnachtlicher Dekoration über und die Band spielte ein klassisches Weihnachtslied nach dem anderen, was Alles in Allem einen gewissen Kitsch erzeugte. Der große, verwinkelte Raum war sehr belebt, abseits der Tanzfläche hingen Gesprächsfetzen, Gelächter und Gemurmel in der Luft.

Hermine spürte bereits, wie das warme, malzige Butterbier ihr in den Kopf stieg, inzwischen standen vor ihnen vier leere Flaschen und sie hielt einen dampfenden Becher Glühwein in den Händen.

"Auf Weihnachten", sagte Ron heiter und hob sein Glas warmen Met, Hermine stieß mit ihm an.

"Sehr kreativ", bemerkte sie belustigt und nahm einen Schluck. Süß und würzig floss er ihr die Kehle hinab, die Wärme strömte bis in die Fingerspitzen und verstärkte das leichte Gefühl in ihrem Kopf. "Mmh, ist der gut."

"Worauf soll man denn sonst trinken?", fragte Ron achselzuckend und schwenkte die goldene Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas herum.

"Zum Beispiel auf die Ferien", schlug sie vor. "Oder auf gute Prüfungen -"

"Vergiss' es", protestierte er. "Da trinke ich doch lieber einfach so."

Während sie ihre Gläser nach und nach leerten, hielten sie Ausschau nach ihren Klassenkameraden. Abgesehen von Ginny, Harry und Neville hatten sie kurz Ernie Macmillan gesehen, der mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und Hannah Abbott am Arm durch die Tür geschritten war, ansonsten schien noch keiner da zu sein.

"Meinst du, Ernie und Hannah treiben es mal wieder auf dem Klo?", fragte Hermine leichtheraus.

Ron prustete in sein Glas, verschluckte sich und hustete.

Das hast du gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Der Alkohol hatte ihre Zunge merklich gelockert.

Grinsend wischte Ron sich den Mund ab.

"Wie war das?", krächzte er heiser.

"Naja, kann doch sein", winkte sie ab.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich heute so gehen lassen", meinte er ernst. "Das letzte Mal an Halloween waren beide immerhin ziemlich drüber."

Hermine lächelte. "Ja, das stimmt wohl."

Warum mache ich mir eigentlich Sorgen?, dachte sie.

Erstens war Ron mindestens genauso versaut wie sie und abgesehen davon schliefen sie miteinander. Wenn sie vor jemandem kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen musste, dann vor ihm.

Der letzte Schluck Glühwein rann warm ihre Kehle hinab, auch Rons Glas war bereits wieder leer.

"Wow, das - hups - war lecker", hickste sie.

"Jap", sagte Ron und ließ sich genüsslich den letzten goldenen Tropfen auf die Zunge laufen. "Noch eine Runde?"

Obwohl ihr langsam warm und schummrig wurde, nickte sie. "Ja, bitte."  
Ron wandte sich um und hielt nach einem Kellner Ausschau, wenig später schnappte er sich zwei Butterbier vom Kopf eines der Elfen und reichte ihr eines.

"Na, ihr zwei Saufköpfe?"

Ginny schob sich zwischen einem älteren Paar hindurch an ihren Tisch.

"Pff", machte Ron nur.

"Wo ist Harry?", fragte Hermine und nahm unbeeindruckt einen Schluck Bier.

"Slughorn hat ihn immer noch in der Mangel", seufzte Ginny mitleidig. "Kriegt man hier irgendwo einen Glühwein?"

Ron deutete auf Neville, der seiner Kellnerrobe beflissen ein Tablett mit Gläsern durch die Menge balancierte und rosa anlief, als er sie entdeckte.

"Er macht sich langsam ziemlich gut", bemerkte Ron trocken und setzte seine Flasche an.

"Ach komm schon, du weißt, dass er anders nicht reingekommen wäre", nahm Hermine Neville in Schutz, während Ginny sich zu ihm durch bahnte.

"Siehst du, das ist das Problem", entgegnete Ron barsch. "Niemand traut ihm etwas zu, nicht mal er selbst."

Hermine schwieg überrascht. So hatte sie es nicht gemeint, doch Ron hatte trotzdem Recht - sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Neville es nicht einmal versucht hatte.

"Er hätte einfach jemanden fragen können", fuhr Ron fort. "Oder Slughorn zeigen, wie begabt er in Kräuterkunde ist. Aber weder das eine noch das andere traut er sich, weil er denkt, er sei ein Niemand."

Hermine nickte. "Das stimmt." Sie ließ nachdenklich den Blick schweifen. "Wieso sagst du ihm das nicht?"

"Werde ich tun", sagte Ron. "Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass er es vielleicht doch alleine hinbekommt."

Plötzlich wurde er rot und starrte auf seine Hände, Hermine wandte den Kopf und erblickte Parvati, Padma und Lavender, die sich nicht weit hinter ihnen an einen Tisch gesellt hatten. Versonnen betrachtete sie Parvatis leuchtend rotes Kleid, das unter ihren wohlgeformten Brüsten in sanften Falten bis zum Knie fiel und ihre Figur hervorragend betonte. Auch Lavender und Padma hatten sich herausgeputzt, die drei wirkten eher, als wären sie auf einer Schönheitsgala als auf einer Party.

Parvati entdeckte sie und zwinkerte ihr zu, sie lächelte zurück.

"Wie ist es denn gerade zwischen euch?", fragte sie an Ron gewandt mit gesenkter Stimme.

Unangenehm berührt zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Naja, wie soll es schon sein? Ich hab Schluss gemacht, sie war stinksauer und das war's."

Hermine wollte nachhaken, da sie das Gefühl hatte, irgendwas steckte noch dahinter, doch dann besann sie sich eines Besseren. Unangenehme Fragen über Ex-Freundinnen kamen nie gut an.

"Mmh, ist der gut", meinte Ginny in diesem Moment und trat mit einem großen Becher Glühwein an den Tisch, aus dem verlockende Dämpfe aufsteigen.

"Der warme Met ist besser", befand Ron.

"Finde ich nicht", widersprach Hermine. "Der ist mir zu stark."

"Du verträgst ja auch nicht besonders viel", grinste Ron schelmisch.

"Ach, gib nicht so an", schalt ihn Hermine lächelnd, sie wusste, dass er das nur sagte, um sie zu provozieren.

"Wollen wir wetten?", forderte er sie heraus.

Ginny verzog das Gesicht. "Ach komm, aus dem Alter solltest du mittlerweile raus sein."

Hermine kicherte, als Ron beleidigt die Lippen schürzte, etwas, das sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Auch wenn er es wohl nicht zugeben würde, der Alkohol schien auch bei ihm schon Wirkung zu zeigen.

"Du kannst mir ja zeigen, was du noch so drauf hast", meinte sie keck.

"Ach ja? Wie denn?", schmollte er. Sie schmunzelte; wenn er trank wurde er offenbar sehr kindisch.

"Ach, hm …" Sie sah sich beiläufig um. "Zum Beispiel auf der Tanzfläche", sagte sie leichthin. "Wie wär's?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Ginny überrascht den Mund öffnete. Ron blickte ebenfalls erstaunt drein, dann setzte er ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf und schlackerte er mit dem Zeigefinger. "Das geht aber anders, junge Dame."

Hermine seufzte theatralisch. Sie stellte sich vor ihn, machte einen höflichen Knicks und fragte mit gespielter Schüchternheit: "Würden Sie mit die Ehre eines Tanzes erweisen, Mr. Weasley?"

Ginny gluckste, Ron sah zufrieden aus. "Aber selbstverständlich, Mylady." Er bot ihr den Arm an. "Folgen Sie mir."  
Hermine zwinkerte Ginny zu, die den Daumen nach oben zeigte und hakte sich bei Ron ein.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie sich zur Tanzfläche durchgearbeitet hatten; beinahe wären sie in Slughorn und Harry gelaufen, die mit einer sehr aufreizend gekleideten jungen Dame im Gespräch waren. Sie war offenbar Reporterin, denn sie kritzelte unentwegt etwas in ihren Notizblock. Geschickt duckten sie sich hinter einige Leuten daran vorbei, um nicht auch in Slughorns Visier zu geraten.

Die Band, vier quirlige junge Frauen in kitschigen Elfen- und Weihnachtsmannkostümen, spielte gerade eine flotte Version von "Jingle Bells". Auf der Tanzfläche war Einiges los, wobei die meisten in Gruppen herumstanden und sich ein wenig im Takt hin und her wiegten. Hier und da sah man ein älteres Paar zusammen Walzer oder Fox tanzen.

Ron schien zu zögern, Hermine nahm entschlossen seinen Arm und legte ihn um ihre Hüfte, dann hob sie seinen anderen in Tanzhaltung auf Augenhöhe und meinte erwartungsvoll: "Dann lass mal sehen, wie gut du führst."

Ron wurde unmerklich rot, dann schob er ein selbstsicheres Grinsen vor. "Ich bin der Beste."

"Wir werden sehen", lachte sie.

In diesem Moment verstummte das Lied und eine der Sängerinnen verkündete strahlend: "Und nun … was Ruhigeres für die Verliebten unter euch."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, auch Ron errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen, als die Band ein sanftes, romantisches Lied anstimmte.

Ron zuckte die Achseln. "Langsam ist vermutlich besser, sonst rempeln wir noch jemanden an", meinte er bemüht lässig.

"Und du trittst mir weniger oft auf die Füße", setzte Hermine hinzu und versuchte, ihr nervöses Lächeln zu verbergen.

Ron begann zu führen und lenkte sie in unsicheren Walzerschritten ein paar Mal im Kreis. Sie hatte noch nie mit ihm getanzt und wusste nicht, wohin mit ihren Augen, daher sah sie abwechselnd nach links und rechts zu den anderen Paaren, die nun sichtlich enger tanzten, manche sogar Wange an Wange. Ron schien ähnlich peinlich berührt wie sie, er starrte konzentriert auf ihre Füße. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, wieso diese Situation ein solches Unbehagen in ihr hervorrief, denn eigentlich war es genau das, was sie wollte - und immerhin hatten sie schon miteinander geschlafen. Doch bisher war alles zwischen ihnen auf körperlicher Ebene abgelaufen, von Rons Seite aus gesehen sowieso. Es war nun das erste Mal, dass sie sich ein wenig wie Verliebte benahmen und das fühlte sich ungewohnt an.

Vielleicht merkt er, dass es ihm eigentlich auch gefällt, dachte sie hoffnungsvoll und wagte das erste Mal einen Blick in sein Gesicht.

Ron bemerkte ihren Blick und sah auf, er lief rosa an, sah jedoch nicht weg. Sie wiegten sich zum wiederholten Mal im Kreis und hielten dabei den Blickkontakt, etwas Warmes, Süßes strömte durch Hermines Brust. Mit jedem Schritt, denn sie drehten, schob sie sich ein wenig enger an ihn, bald schon streiften ihre Brüste immer wieder sachte seinen Anzug und ihre Beine glitten im Tankt an seinen vorbei.

Sie sah noch immer zu ihm auf und erwiderte seinen Blick, etwas in seinen braunen Augen war plötzlich tiefer geworden und ließ sie noch benommener werden, als sie schon war. Sie schluckte trocken; das warme Gefühl wurde stärker und wie von selbst legte sich ihr Kopf an seine Brust. Sein beschleunigter Atem hob und senkte die warmen Muskeln unter ihrer Wange, die sie trotz des Anzugs deutlich spüren konnte. Zu dem schönen, sanften Schauer in ihrer Brust gesellte sich auf einmal ein Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen. Als ob er es bemerkt hatte, drückte Ron sie in diesem Moment noch ein wenig fester an sich, seine starken Arme umschlossen sie und sein männlicher Körper bewegte sich geschmeidig an ihrem. Hermines Lenden zuckten und die Erinnerung an ihr erstes Mal schoss durch ihren Kopf; sie spürte, wie sie feucht wurde.

Warum jetzt?, stöhnte sie innerlich.

Gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab. Sie wollte Ron, hier und jetzt.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf, das Lied schien sich dem Ende zuzuneigen und die Sängerin trällerte die letzten Zeilen mit besonders schmelzender Stimme. Hermine reckte sich nach oben zu Rons Ohr.

"Lust auf ein bisschen Spaß?", flüsterte sie und hoffte, dass es niemand anders mitbekam.

Erstaunen mischte sich mit Freude auf seinem Gesicht, er verkniff sich ein lüsternes Grinsen und beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

"Aber immer doch", raunte er in ihr Ohr, was ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte.

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, vorfreudiges Kribbeln strömte zwischen ihre Beine, als sie ihn bei der Hand nahm und ihn hinter sich her von der Tanzfläche zog. Es war gut, dass Ron auch schon angetrunken war, andererseits hätte er vielleicht mehr Bedenken gehabt.

Während sie sich durch die Menge in Richtung Toiletten schoben, merkte Hermine, dass sie unsicherer auf den Beinen war, als sie gedacht hatte. Ein paar Mal hätte sie beinahe jemanden umgerannt, da ihre Schritte ihr nicht immer so gehorchten, wie sie es wollte. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich leicht und ein bisschen schummrig an, trotzdem zuckte es lustvoll in ihren Lenden, als sie daran dachte, was sie nun vorhatten. Glücklicherweise begegnete sie auf dem Weg niemandem, der sie erkannte.

Im Vorraum der Toiletten hielt sie kurz inne, Ron sah sie verunsichert an.

"Hier drin?"

"Woanders geht es nicht", meinte sie. "Ist doch aufregend", fügte sie schelmisch hinzu.

Er lächelte und blickte sich nervös um. "Dafür müssen wir uns aber in eine Kabine einschließen, meinst du nicht, dass das irgendwann jemand merkt?"

"Ach was", winkte sie ab und zog ihn an der Krawatte zu sich.

"Aber -"

Er verstummte, als sie ihm die Hand auf die Brust legte und ihre Lippen auf seine drückte. Sanft erwiderte er den Kuss, ein Schauer jagte durch Hermines Körper. Sie schob ihre Zunge zwischen seine Lippen und drückte ihre Lenden verlangend gegen seine; zufrieden spürte sie dort etwas Hartes hervortreten.

Ron löste sich von ihrem Mund, seine Augen glänzten, sie sah in begierig an und ließ ihre Hände unter seinen Sakko gleiten.

"Hermine, warte, wir - wir können doch nicht hier … oh." Ihre Hand hatte seinen Penis gefunden und drückte ihn durch die Hose, die andere streichelte seine Bauchmuskeln.

"Warum denn nicht?", schnurrte sie und es erregte sie nur noch mehr, zu wissen, wie geil sie ihn gerade machen musste.

"Lass uns eine saubere Kabine suchen, komm schon."

Sie ließ von ihm ab und nahm seine Hand, er folgte ihr widerstandslos. Die Kabine am Ende des Raumes war scheinbar noch unbenutzt und roch angenehm nach Blumen. Hermine schloss die Tür hinter ihnen ab und wandte sich Ron zu.

"Wir treiben uns ziemlich viel in Toiletten rum", bemerkte er scherzhaft.

"Allerdings", lächelte sie und strich über seinen Oberkörper. "Wenn du mich immer so scharf machst, bleibt mir ja keine Wahl", fügte sie hinzu.

Was war das denn?, dachte sie im selben Moment.

Wieder einmal hatte sie das Gefühl, vor lauter Lust nicht mehr sie selbst zu sein. Doch spätestens, als sich ihre Lippen trafen und Rons Zunge einen Vorstoß in ihren Mund wagte, verschwanden sämtliche Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, ihr Hirn schien sich abzuschalten und machte einer gänsehautverursachenden Begierde Platz. Sie knutschten leidenschaftlich, mittlerweile war Ron wirklich gut geworden. Trotzdem wollte sie mehr.

"Willst du mich lecken?", hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen.

Er ließ von ihr ab, erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich hab das noch nie gemacht", sagte er zögerlich und holte sie für einen Moment wieder ins Diesseits.

"Das ist nicht schwer", beruhigte sie ihn und zog ihn enger zu sich. "Der Kitzler ist der empfindlichste Punkt, aber eigentlich ist es überall gut. Probier' es doch einfach aus, ich sage dir, wie es am besten ist."

Er nickte, sie umschlang ihn wieder und setzte ihren Kuss fort, seine Hände fuhren an ihrem Kleid ihren Körper entlang und fanden den Weg zu ihren Brüsten und ihrem Hintern.

"Mmh", raunte sie unwillkürlich und genoss seine Berührungen für einen kurzen Moment, dann übermannte sie wieder die verlangende Lust.

"Tu es", schnurrte sie, lehnte sich gegen die Kabinenwand und hob ihr Kleid an. Ron kniete sich gehorsam vor sie auf den Boden und schob ihr Höschen beiseite, unter dem ihre feuchte Scham glänzte. Unsicher sah er sie an, sein Blick von unten, wie er vor ihrer entblößten Scheide kniete, ließ sie beinahe schwindelig werden.

Sie nickte ungeduldig und drückte ihm ihr Becken entgegen.

Langsam näherte er seinen Kopf ihren Beinen; sie zuckte zusammen, als etwas Warmes, Feuchtes ihren Kitzler berührte, dann stöhnte sie auf und strich über sein abstehendes Haar. Er setzte seine Zungenspitze erneut an und leckte über ihren empfindsamsten Punkt, sie seufzte und stöhnte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er es richtig machte. Sanft zog er ihre Beine ein Stück weiter auseinander und schob seinen Kopf dazwischen, sodass er besser an das Objekt seiner Lust heran kam.

Sie spürte die langsamen, auf- und abgleitenden Bewegungen seiner rauen Zungenspitze, die ihre Scheide kribbeln ließen und ihren Kopf benebelten.

"Fester", flüsterte sie drängend.

Eine Sekunde später schnappte sie nach Luft, als Rons Zunge nass und warm zwischen ihre Schamlippen glitt und stärker als zuvor über ihren geschwollenen Kitzler fuhr.

"Genau so", hauchte sie und schloss die Augen, ihre Muschi begann stärker zu kribbeln und sie krallte sich in Rons Haar fest, der beständig auf und ab leckte. Er fuhr noch ein wenig ungeschickt zwischen ihren Beinen umher, ab und zu bekam sie seine Zähne zu spüren, doch es reichte trotzdem aus, um ihre Lust anzufachen. In regelmäßigen Abständen entfuhr ihr ein Stöhnen, das Ron jedes Mal noch mehr anzuspornen schien, seine heiße Zunge wand sich zwischen ihren nassen Schamlippen umher und glitt rasend schnell an ihrem Kitzler auf und ab.

"Oh mein Goo - ho - hott!", stöhnte sie abgehackt und zuckte zusammen, der Orgasmus kündigte sich mit einem anschwellenden Brausen in ihren Lenden an. Ron hielt ihre zuckenden Oberschenkel unbarmherzig mit seinen starken Händen im Griff und traktierte ihre glühende Muschi weiter mit seiner Zunge, jedes Mal trieb es ihr einen lustvollen Stoß durch den Körper. Er presste seine weichen Lippen gegen ihre Scham, saugte und leckte hart an ihrem geschwollenen Kitzler, sie unterdrückte einen Aufschrei und biss sich auf die Knöchel, wimmernd und bebend gab sie sich dem Höhepunkt hin, während Rons Zunge in ihrer Muschi umherwirbelte schossen Wellen der Lust durch ihren gesamten Körper, glühende Flammen jagten durch ihre Lenden, sie presste sich mit einem stummen Schrei gegen die Wand und gab sich ihnen hin.

Bebend atmete sie aus und öffnete die Augen; Ron kniete mit glänzenden Lippen vor ihr und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Perfekt", hauchte sie nach Atem ringend.

"Freut mich", grinste er leise und wischte sich den Mund an dem Handtuch neben der Tür ab. Unsicher rappelte er sich auf und strich ihr über die Schulter. Seine tiefen Augen weckten etwas in ihr und Lust durchwallte sie erneut; sie wollte es ihm genauso gut besorgen, er sollte den Orgasmus seines Lebens haben. Ungeduldig riss sie an seinem Gürtel, bis er sich öffnete und zuließ, dass sie seine Hose und Unterhose abstreifte, um sein bestes Stück zu entblößen.

Rons Unsicherheit wich lustvoller Begeisterung, er lehnte sich an die Wand, wo er sie gerade geleckt hatte und präsentierte ihr seinen prallen Schwanz in voller Größe. Ohne zu Zögern ging sie auf die Knie und öffnete den Mund, um seine Eichel zu schmecken. Ihre Lippen umschlossen die weiche Spitze, gierig saugte sie daran und wurde mit einem überraschten Stöhnen belohnt. Ihre linke Hand umfasste seinen Schaft und rieben ihn vor ihrem Mund. Langsam schob sie den Kopf nach vorn, bis Rons Eichel gegen ihren Gaumen stieß, und ließ den dicken Schwanz zwischen ihren Lippen vor und zurück gleiten. Es war schwierig, gleichzeitig zu blasen und den Schaft zu wichsen, doch sie wollte es perfekt machen. Hin und wieder stießen ihre Zähne gegen seinen Penis, doch es schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Ehrgeizig lutschte sie seinen Schwanz, vor und zurück, vor und zurück … Ihre Hand bewegte sich im selben Takt und immer wieder wurde sie mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen belohnt. Rons Hand legte sich auf ihren Hinterkopf und drückte ihr seinen Schwanz unangenehm tief in die Kehle, sie röchelte kurz und zog sich zurück, stieß jedoch gleich wieder nach vorn. Glücklicherweise schien er zu verstehen und ließ von ihr ab, sodass sie nun wieder die volle Kontrolle über ihn hatte. Sie versuchte, noch schneller zu blasen, sie wollte jetzt, dass er kam, wollte sein warmes Sperma in ihrem Mund schmecken, wollte erneut schlucken … Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Harry in ihrem Gesicht gekommen war, wie geil es sich angefühlt hatte - sie unterbrach sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den harten Penis in ihrem Mund, der nicht Harry gehörte, sondern Ron.

Sie wurde wieder feucht, der bewusste Gedanke, dass sie gerade _Ron_ einen blies, ließ sie erneut geil werden.

"Ooh, ich komme", stöhnte Ron in diesem Moment lustvoll, angespornt packte sie seinen Schwanz fester und saugte und lutschte mit aller Kraft; er erbebte und zuckte in ihrem Mund, gleich war es soweit. Rasch zog sie ihn aus ihrem Mund und fuhr fort, ihn so hart sie konnte zu wichsen, seine Eichel zuckte direkt vor ihrem Gesicht, sie schloss die Augen … Dick und warm spritzte ihr Rons Samen ins Gesicht, Schub um Schub, es schien nicht mehr aufzuhören.

Als es vorbei war, öffnete sie vorsichtig die verklebten Augen und leckte sich die Lippen; der mittlerweile vertraute, salzige Geschmack ließ sie lächeln.

"Mein Gott", stöhnte Ron nur leise. "Oh mein Gott."

"War ich gut?", fragte sie erfreut, er nickte erschöpft. "Und wie gut."

Sie säuberte ihr Gesicht, nicht ohne sich vorher noch einmal um den Mund zu lecken und ein feuchtes Kribbeln floss durch ihre Muschi. Bedauernd sah sie, dass Ron seine Hose hochzog und nach seinem Jackett griff.

"Am besten, wir gehen hintereinander raus", meinte er.

"Ja", nickte sie nur und schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klarer zu werden.

Alkohol und Sex sind keine besonders hilfreiche Kombination, dachte sie und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

"Bis gleich", wisperte er und küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Okay, bis gleich", lächelte sie und Ron verschwand aus der Kabine.

Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und seufzte. Ihre Lenden glühten noch immer, zwischen ihren Beinen war es spürbar nass und ihr schwirrte der Kopf. Sie fühlte sich so befriedigt und gleichzeitig trotzdem so geil wie schon lange nicht mehr. Am liebsten wäre sie Ron hinterher gerannt und hätte ihn aufgefordert, sie sofort zu nehmen, doch das ging nun leider wirklich nicht.

Eine Weile blieb sie noch so stehen, bis ihr Atem sich beruhigt hatte, dann trocknete sie ihr Höschen und überprüfte, ob sie allein war.

_Homenum revelio _gab ihr grünes Licht, sie verließ die Kabine, glücklicherweise begegnete ihr bis in den Vorraum niemand, der sie aus dem Männerklo kommen sah.

Vor den Toiletten hielt sie kurz inne und sah sich nach Ron um. War er wieder zu ihrem Tisch zurückgekehrt oder wartete er vor der Tanzfläche auf sie?

Ehe sie ihn entdeckte, fiel ihr Blick auf jemand anderen. Lavender Brown stand ein paar Tische weiter und sah sie direkt an, ihr Gesicht war schwer zu deuten.

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, sie tat, als hätte sie sie nicht gesehen und kehrte zu Ginny zurück, wo auch Ron bereits stand.

Hatte Lavender sie beide hintereinander aus der Toilette kommen sehen? Hatte sie sie vielleicht schon zuvor bemerkt? Und wenn ja, zählte sie zwei und zwei zusammen?

Vielleicht hat sie auch einfach nur auf Parvati gewartet, dachte Hermine und auch wenn dieser Gedanke logisch und tröstend wirkte, blieb trotzdem ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend zurück.


	52. Chapter 52

"Was hältst du davon?"

Parvati blickte auf und sah Lavender an, die neben ihr vor dem marmornen Waschbecken stand. Seit ungefähr einer Stunde waren sie hier im Badezimmer der Mädchen und machten sich für Slughorns Weihnachtsparty zurecht. Lavender hatte ihre blonden Haare zu einem glänzenden, kompliziert geflochtenen Zopf gebündelt, der oben an ihrem Hinterkopf begann und bis auf die rechte Schulter herabfiel. Ihre blauen Augen waren dezent schwarz umrandet, was sie noch größer und strahlender wirken ließ, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Auch ihre Wimpern waren voller als sonst und ihre Lippen leuchteten in einem sanften Rot.

"Wow", sagte Parvati nur. "Du bist so schön."

Lavender errötete ein wenig und lächelte. "Danke. Du aber auch."

Parvati betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie hatte ihr dunkles Haar mit einem Paar überkreuzter Schmucknadeln zu einem einfachen Dutt hochgesteckt, nur zwei glatte Strähnen fielen ihr links und rechts ins Gesicht. Geschminkt war sie fast überhaupt nicht, lediglich ihren Wimpern und Lippen hatte sie ein wenig mehr Volumen getrickst.

"Findest du es nicht zu schlicht?", fragte sie zweifelnd und strich sich probeweise eine Strähne hinters Ohr.  
"Nein, du bist einfach eine Naturschönheit", meinte Lav. "Da ist weniger mehr."

"Danke", lächelte Parvati erfreut. Sie ließ sich die Strähne wieder ins Gesicht fallen und rückte ihr Kleid zurecht. Elegant und rot, mit dünnen Trägern, fiel es in sanften Falten bis knapp über ihr Knie. Unter ihren Brüsten, die durch ihren BH ein wenig größer und runder wirkten, als sie es in Wirklichkeit waren, schlang sich ein breites Band aus demselben Stoff um ihre schmale Taille.

"Das Kleid ist der Wahnsinn", meinte Lav neidisch.

"Aber nicht so schön wie deines", widersprach Parvati entschieden. Lav trug ein hellblaues, bodenlanges Kleid, das jedoch durch seinen tiefen Ausschnitt, den gänzlich freien Rücken und den beinahe hüfthohen Einschnitt an einer Seite sogar mehr Haut zeigte als ihres. Es hatte schlichte Träger, einen breiten, weißen Gürtel um die Hüfte und war vom Dekolleté abwärts mit einer Reihe silbern glitzernder Steine verziert.

Lav betrachtete sie im Spiegel. "Ich finde, wir sehen beide toll aus", sagte sie dann zufrieden.

"Und wie", bestätigte Parvati mit einem Anflug von Stolz. "Ich denke, die Aufmerksamkeit haben wir heute Abend sicher."

"Oh ja." Lav warf ihr einen Blick zu. "Hast du es etwa auf jemand bestimmten abgesehen?"

"In der Tat."

Lavs Augen weiteten sich vor Neugierde. "Auf wen?"

Parvati kicherte. "Steht direkt vor mir."

Lav öffnete den Mund, dann wurde sie rot und schaute auf ihre Hände. "Du willst das also wirklich?", fragte sie zaghaft.

Parvatis Herz tat einen beunruhigten Hüpfer.

"Ich - ja", erwiderte sie. Spätestens nach ihrem Gespräch mit Hermine war ihre Entscheidung endgültig gefallen.

"Und … und du?", fragte sie unsicher.

Lav stieg erneut das Blut ins Gesicht. "Ich will es auch", gestand sie leise und sah Parvati direkt in die Augen. "Aber … aber ich hab solche Angst, dass ich irgendwas falsch mache, oder wir es zu schnell tun."

Parvati schloss sie impulsiv in die Arme.

"Keine Angst", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr und hielt sie fest.

"Wir sind beste Freundinnen. Für immer. Egal, was passiert", sagte sie bestimmt. "Und wenn mehr daraus wird, werden wir es genau richtig machen. Hör einfach auf das, was du willst, dann kann nichts schiefgehen, okay?"

"Okay", nickte Lavender leise. "Ich fühl' mich nur so … so unsicher."

"Ich mich auch", gestand Parvati und drückte sich an Lavs warme Wange.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich voneinander. Lav lächelte ermutigt; Parvati wusste, dass nun alles gesagt worden war, was nötig war. Sie überprüften ihr Aussehen ein letztes Mal im Spiegel, dann packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg.

Wenig später standen sie vor Slughorns Büro, in dem die Party stattfand und warteten auf Padma. Der ganze Gang war weihnachtlich dekoriert; Girlanden, Lametta und grüne Zweige hingen kreuz und quer an der Decke, die Wände wurden von zahlreichen kleinen Weihnachtsbäumen flankiert und über der Tür war ein großer Mistelzweig befestigt. Die Party war bereits seit einer Stunde im Gang, man hörte deutlich Weihnachtsmusik, Gerede und Gelächter aus dem Büro dringen. Ab und zu kamen Pärchen oder Gruppen von Schülern an, die an ihnen vorbeigingen, allesamt festlich gekleidet und aufgeregt schwatzend.

Nach kurzer Zeit erschien Padma, sie trug das gleiche Kleid wie Parvati selbst, allerdings in sanftem Cremeweiß, was ihre makellose dunkle Haut perfekt zur Geltung brachte. Eigentlich machten sich die Zwillinge nichts daraus, im Partnerlook aufzutreten, doch Parvati fand es bei diesen Kleidern durchaus passend.

"Hey", begrüßte Padma sie. "Schönes Kleid, Lav. Es betont deine Augen, ich mag das."

"Danke", lächelte Lavender.

"Deines allerdings …", meinte Padma mit einem gespielt abschätzigen Blick auf ihre Schwester. "Irgendwie zu … rot."

Parvati grinste, Padmas Humor war einfach nicht totzukriegen.

"Wenigstens muss ich meine Möpse nicht so rausdrücken", schoss sie zurück und nickte auf Padmas vollen Ausschnitt, der nicht einmal mit einem sehr geübten Blick erahnen ließ, dass ihre Brüste eigentlich relativ klein waren. Normalerweise sagte Parvati so etwas nie, doch Padma störte das nicht.

"Du kriegst den Aufpolsterungszauber einfach nicht so gut hin wie ich", entgegnete Padma grinsend.

"Mädels, es reicht", ging Lavender schmunzelnd dazwischen. "Ihr seht beide umwerfend aus."

"Und du erst", erwiderten Parvati und Padma unisono. Alle drei kicherten und wandten sich der Tür vor ihnen zu.

"Dann wollen wir mal."

Sie suchten sich einen Platz ein wenig abseits der Tanzfläche, wo sich glücklicherweise noch ein freier Tisch fand. Der Raum, der eher wie ein übergroßes Zelt wirkte, war gerade so viel dekoriert, dass es nicht kitschig war und von der Bühne her, die man von hier aus nicht sehen konnte, drang klischeehafte Weihnachtsmusik, die trotzdem irgendwie gute Laune machte.

Parvati hielt Ausschau nach ihren Klassenkameraden; es interessierte sie brennend, wie sehr sie sich heute Abend in Schale geworfen hatten - oder eben auch nicht. Prompt entdeckte sie ein paar Tische weiter Hermine und Ron, die jeder ein Butterbier vor sich stehen hatten - und Hermines geröteten Wangen nach zu urteilen, nicht das erste heute Abend. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie Hermines Figur unter ihrem Kleid betrachtete. In diesem Moment1 fiel Rons Blick auf ihren Tisch, er wurde rot und starrte schnell auf seine Hände, Hermine drehte sich neugierig um. Parvati fing ihren Blick auf und zwinkerte, sie lächelte erfreut zurück. Zufrieden stellte Parvati fest, dass auch Hermine noch verstohlen auf ihren Körper schielte, ehe sie sich wieder ihrem Gespräch zuwandte. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob Hermine und Ron noch immer etwas am Laufen hatten oder ob sie sich doch für Harry entschieden hatte.

Sie wandte sich an Lav, die Ron ebenfalls entdeckt hatte, man sah ihr förmlich an, wie es ihr einen Stich versetzte.

"Wenigstens scheint er sich ordentlich zu schämen", meinte Parvati aufmunternd.

"Wer?", fragte Padma.

"Mir doch egal", erwiderte Lav, ihre Augen sagten jedoch genau das Gegenteil.

Padma trommelte ungeduldig auf den Tisch. "Von wem - oh." Sie hatte Ron bemerkt und begriff. "Ich dachte, mit dem bist du ein für alle Mal fertig?", fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Ganz ehrlich Lav, dieser Stoffel hat dich einfach nicht verdient."

Lavs Augen glitzerten wässrig. "Ich weiß", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Hey, Süße", sagte Parvati leise und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. "Ich weiß, dass du ihn geliebt hast, aber Padma hat recht; so wie er dich behandelt hat -"

"Lass gut sein, Parvati", unterbrach Padma sie sanft und streichelte Lavenders Rücken. "Das haben wir wirklich oft genug durchgekaut. Lav, was du jetzt brauchst ist Zeit, deine besten Freundinnen und was Gutes zu Essen."

Lavender nickte dankbar und rieb sich kurz die Augen, dann lächelte sie matt. "Ich schau' mal nach, was es zu Essen hat", sagte sie mit festerer Stimme.

"Und ich kümmer' mich um die Getränke", fügte Padma zufrieden hinzu.

Während Lav sich auf die Suche nach ein paar Häppchen machte und Padma einem der Hauselfen hinterherlief, um ihnen Drinks zu holen, blieb Parvati am Tisch zurück und sah sich weiter im Raum um.

Als Nächstes fiel ihr Harry ins Auge, der zusammen mit Ginny Weasley bei Slughorn und einer unpassend gekleideten, jungen Frau stand, die sich eindringlich mit ihnen unterhielt. Sie trug ein kirschrotes, kurzes und tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid, das unverschämt eng anlag und ihre Brüste hervorquellen ließ. Die wasserstoffblonden Haare, in Kombination mit den zentimeterlangen, knallroten Nägeln und ihrer aufreizenden Erscheinung zogen den Blick unbarmherzig an. Das galt vor allem für die Männer im Raum, immer wieder schielte der ein oder Andere zu ihr herüber, wenn seine eigene Begleiterin gerade nicht hinsah.

Harry selbst trug einen recht langweiligen, aber stilvollen Anzug und sah so gut aus wie immer. Ginny dagegen hatte sich ungewöhnlich herausgeputzt. Eigentlich war sie eher der burschikose Typ und gab nicht viel auf ihr Äußeres - trotzdem war sie schon von Natur aus unverschämt hübsch - doch nun stach sie beinahe noch mehr heraus als ihr knallrotes Gegenüber, allerdings auf eine ganz andere, angenehme Art. Ihr Kleid war blau, jedoch nicht hellblau wie Lavenders, sondern von einem kräftigen, dunklen Mitternachtsblau, vor dem ihr glänzendes rotes Haar wie eine Flamme leuchtete. Der enganliegende Stoff schmiegte sich von unter ihrem Schlüsselbein bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln an ihre zarten, jungen Kurven ohne sie gleichzeitig zu dünn wirken zu lassen. Über ihren Brüsten glitzerte eine kleine silberne Kette, die harmonisch zu den Verzierungen an ihren edlen, hohen Schuhen passte.

Sie hatte sich bei Harry eingehakt und warf ihm immer wieder einen Blick zu, den Parvati nicht richtig deuten konnte. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob zwischen den Beiden vielleicht mehr war, als Freundschaft.

"Wow", sagte Padma in diesem Moment. Sie stellte drei Gläser mit blutroter Flüssigkeit vor ihnen auf den Tisch, die verführerische Düfte nach Nelken, Zimt und Früchten aufsteigen ließen.

"Ginny hat sich aber rausgeputzt."

Parvati nickte. "Und wie. Trotzdem, eigentlich ist sie zu dünn für das Kleid."

Ihre Schwester grinste schief. "Nur kein Neid."

"Pff, das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht."

Lavender kehrte zum Tisch zurück und schob ein Tablett neben ihre Gläser, auf dem verschiedene, herzhaft duftende Mini-Pasteten angerichtet waren.

"Oh, Glühwein", meinte sie erfreut und nahm sich ein Glas.

"Du magst das Zeug?", fragte Padma skeptisch.

"Klar, du nicht?"

Padma schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich konnte mit Wein noch nie was anfangen."

"Warum holst du dir dann welchen?", fragte Parvati belustigt.

Padma zuckte die Achseln, hob ein Glas an und schnupperte daran; sie verzog das Gesicht.

"Ugh. Es gibt ja nichts anderes, was ich mag."

"Na dann." Parvati griff sich das letzte Glas, atmete genießerisch die warmen, würzigen Alkoholdämpfe ein und hob es in die Mitte des Tischs.

"Auf uns, Mädels!"

Klirrend stießen die drei Gläser zusammen.

Süß und wärmend strömte der erste Schluck durch Parvatis Körper, sie schüttelte sich wohlig. "Mmh, ist der gut."

Lavender nickte eifrig, Padma verzog nur wortlos das Gesicht.

Während ihre Gläser leerer und ihre Wangen röter wurden, machten sie sich über die Pasteten her, von denen eine leckerer war als die andere. Von gewürztem Lamm über Steak und Nieren oder Spinat mit Rindfleisch bis hin zu Kürbis im knusprigen Blätterteig war alles dabei; irgendwann hörte Parvati auf mitzuzählen, wie viele sie schon gegessen hatte. Lavenders Laune besserte sich stetig, bald redete und lachte sie wieder, als wäre nichts gewesen. Trotzdem schien sie Ron noch nicht ganz aus ihrem Kopf verdrängt zu haben, denn mehrmals fiel Parvati auf, dass sie ihn unauffällig hinter dem Rand ihres Glases oder aus dem Augenwinkel musterte.

Als Padma auf die Toilette verschwunden war, und sie abermals sah, dass Lavenders Blick schon wieder Ron galt, der gerade mit seiner Schwester und Hermine an einem der Tische lehnte, fasste sie sich ein Herz.

"Lav? Was ist denn?", fragte sie und bemühte sich, nicht eifersüchtig zu klingen.

Lav wandte ertappt den Blick ab und wurde rot. "Ach, nichts, ich …"

"Süße, ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt", sagte Parvati mitfühlend. "Sollen wir an einen anderen Tisch gehen?"

"Nein, nein", erwiderte Lav hastig. "Es ist nur … er sieht so gut aus und … und wir haben beide getrunken, vielleicht -"

"Hör bloß auf damit", unterbrach Parvati sie streng. "Weißt du nicht mehr, wie es ausgegangen ist?"

"Klar, aber jeder macht Fehler und ich … wenn wir … vielleicht merkt er dann, wie sehr ich ihm fehle."

Parvati schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Vergiss es, Süße."

"Ich sage das nicht, weil ich eifersüchtig bin", fügte sie sanft hinzu und legte ihre Hand auf Lavenders. "Aber denk doch mal dran, was er getan hat. Er hat dich benutzt und dann im Stich gelassen, wegen -" Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. "Weil er dich nie wirklich geliebt hat", sagte sie schnell.

Beinahe hätte sie _Hermine_ gesagt und damit ihr Versprechen gebrochen. Doch was sie stattdessen gesagt hatte, war auch nicht besser gewesen.

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Lav erhitzt. "Und wie er mich geliebt hat!"

Sie sah ernsthaft verletzt aus. "Es hat einfach nicht mehr funktioniert für ihn, das ist alles, und …"

Sie brach ab, ihre großen Augen glänzten und ein Schwall von Mitleid erfasst Parvati.

"Es tut mir leid, Süße, du hast Recht", meinte sie rasch und drückte Lav reuevoll an sich. "Ich weiß nicht, was er gefühlt hat, ich meine nur …" Sie löste sich von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. "Egal warum, es ist nun mal so ausgegangen und ich finde, eine zweite Chance hat er nicht verdient." Sie streichelte Lavenders Wange. "Im Gegenteil, du hast etwas viel Besseres als ihn verdient, glaub mir."

Lavs Gesicht erhellte sich ein wenig und sie lächelte dankbar. "Das ist lieb von dir. Tut mir leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit so anstrengend bin."  
"Das bist du nicht", widersprach Parvati energisch. "Ich bin immer für dich da, das weißt du. Und Padma genauso."

"Danke", sagte Lavender gerührt und schloss sie in die Arme. "Ich wüsste echt nicht, was ich ohne euch tun würde."

"Hey, nehmt euch ein Zimmer", ertönte Padmas Stimme in diesem Moment, Parvati und Lavender lösten sich voneinander und kicherten.

Padma schüttelte den Kopf. "Da bin ich gerade Mal fünf Minuten für kleine Ladys und ihr …" Sie machte eine theatralische Handbewegung. "Schlimm."

Parvati lachte. "Ist gut. Du solltest nicht so viel trinken, meine Liebe."

"Ich?", fragte Padma zutiefst entsetzt und rückte ihr auf die Pelle. "Also wenn jemand hier mehr, äh, weniger trink - trinken sollte, dann duu." Sie schlackerte mit ihrem Zeigefinger gefährlich nahe vor Parvatis Auge herum.

Lav kicherte. "Du bist ja echt schon betrunken."

Padma wandte ihr sich sich empört zu. "Auch du, Lavender Brown?", stöhnte sie. "Fällst du mir derart heimtückisch in den Rücken und stellst dich auf die Seite meiner verru - verrta - verruchten Schwester?" Schwankend lehnte sie sich an den Tisch, während die beiden anderen sich das Lachen verkniffen.

"Sollen wir dich vielleicht ins Bett bringen?", fragte Parvati behutsam. Ihr kam der Verdacht, dass ihre Schwester nicht nur aus einem Grund auf der Toilette gewesen war.

"Pff, also bitte", wehrte Padma ab. "Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr, und außer - huch!" Sie war nach hinten gekippt und mit Seamus zusammengestoßen, der blitzschnell reagierte und sie auffing. Vorsichtig griff er sie unter den Armen und stellte sie wieder hin.

Padma drehte sich zu ihm um. "Danke, mein strahlender Ritter in glänzender Rüstung", verkündete sie und verbeugte sich.

Seamus grinste ungläubig und wandte sich an Parvati. "Geht's deiner Schwester gut?"

"Ich glaube, sie hat genug für heute Abend", meinte Parvati und verdrehte die Augen.

"Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest, Mädel", drohte Padma und schielte sie böse an.

"Aber sie will sich nicht ins Bett bringen lassen", seufzte Lav.

Seamus nickte belustigt. "Soll ich Michael suchen?", bot er an. "Die Beiden sind befreundet und er kann sie zumindest in den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum bringen."

"Ja, gute Idee", erwiderte Parvati, überrascht, wie selbstverständlich er ihnen half. "Danke."

Seamus winkte lächelnd ab und verschwand in der Menge.

1 Uhrzeit: 20.05


	53. Chapter 53

"Wirklich cool von Seamus", bemerkte Lavender.

"Ja, finde ich auch", bestätigte Parvati. "Ich hoffe nur, dass Michael noch einigermaßen nüchtern ist."

"Ddu - du meinst, genauso langweilig wie … wie ihr?", warf Padma empört ein. Lavender griff sie rasch am Arm, da sie schon wieder bedrohlich schwankte.

"Wohl eher vernünftig", tadelte Parvati nicht ganz ernsthaft. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass es auch schon oft sie selbst gewesen war, auf die die anderen Beiden hatten aufpassen müssen.

"Pfff", machte Padma mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe. "Ich hab wenigstens Spaß."

Lav schmunzelte. "Den haben wir auch."

"So, da ist dein edler Ritter wieder", verkündete Seamus augenzwinkernd.

Padma sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was? Wieso Ritter?"

Seamus hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. "Egal."

Michael Corner, der neben ihm stand, verkniff sich sichtlich das Lachen.

"Hi Michael!", rief Padma fröhlich und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Das hier sind all - alles Spießer." Sie hickste. "Bist du w-wenigstens so gut drauf wie … wie ich?"

Er schmunzelte mild. "Fast. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und du dich ein bisschen ausruhst?"

Padma starrte ihn gerunzelter Stirn an. "Wie bitte?"

Michael schob seinen Arm unter ihren. "Naja, es ist schon recht spät und so toll ist es hier auch nicht", meinte er behutsam. "Lass die ganzen Spießer hier doch machen, was sie wollen."

Padma blickte einen Moment lang ins Leere, dann schien sie einen Entschluss zu fassen.

"Du hast Recht", sagte sie und griff energisch seinen Arm. "Hauen wir ab!"

Parvati atmete erleichtert aus. Michael hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. "Danke", nickte sie ihm zu, er winkte lächelnd ab.

"Tschüss, ihr Langweiler!", krähte Padma und zog ihn hinter sich her Richtung Ausgang.

Lav kicherte, Seamus blickte den Beiden zufrieden nach. "Nicht schlecht, hm?"

"Ja, er kann wirklich mit ihr umgehen", stimmte Parvati zu.

Einen Augenblick lang sagte niemand etwas, Parvati lächelte, Lav räusperte sich und Seamus fuhr sich durchs Haar.

"Na dann, äh -", setzte er an und blickte sich kurz um. "Wollt ihr nicht zu uns kommen?", fragte er dann und deutete hinter sich, wo Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny um einen Tisch standen.

Parvati warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Lavender und erwiderte rasch: "Ja klar, wir, äh … trinken nur kurz unseren Glühwein leer."

"Alles klar", lächelte Seamus und ließ sie allein.

Lavender blickte Parvati mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an und wartete, bis er außer Hörweite war. Parvati wusste, was sie sagen wollte, noch ehe sie den Mund aufmachte.

"Vergiss es, Lav."

Lavender sah verwirrt aus. "Ich hab doch noch gar nicht -"

"Ich weiß, dass du nur darauf wartest, hinüber zu gehen und Ron zu verführen", entgegnete Parvati und sie sah an Lavs Blick, dass sie Recht hatte.

"Aber, ich meine …" Lav warf Ron einen weiteren Blick zu und ihre Augen verklärten sich. "Das könnte unsere neue Chance sein, verstehst du das nicht?"

Parvati spürte, dass sie sich bald nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Sie packte Lav bei den Schultern und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Es gibt keine Chance mehr mit Ron", sagte sie hart.

"Das weißt du doch gar nicht", wehrte Lav sich verletzt. "Vielleicht irrst du dich und wir -"

"Er hat mit Hermine geschlafen!", platzte Parvati heraus. Sie hatte es für sich behalten wollen, doch anders schien sie Lav nicht mehr aufhalten zu können.

Lav erstarrte mitten im Satz. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Entsetzen.

"Das hat er nicht", hauchte sie.

"Doch, hat er", bestätigte Parvati bitter. Es tat weh, ihr Versprechen gegenüber Hermine zu brechen und gleichzeitig ihrer besten Freundin solche Schmerzen zufügen zu müssen.

"Naja, geschlafen haben sie noch nicht miteinander", brach sie dann die entsetzte Stille.

"Aber sie waren direkt auf dem Weg dahin, ich bin mir sicher, dass es mittlerweile so weit gekommen ist", fügte sie eindringlich hinzu, während Lav sie weiterhin mit offenem Mund anstarrte und kein Wort sagte.

"Hermine hat mir das alles erzählt", fuhr Parvati unbarmherzig fort. "Es ging ihr wirklich nicht gut und wir haben lange über alles geredet, auch weil sie wegen der Sache mit Ron verwirrt ist."

Sie beschloss, kein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren, was Hermine sonst noch getrieben hatte - und vor allem nicht, mit wem.

Lav blickte sie noch immer an, dann wanderten ihre geweiteten Augen wie in Trance an Parvatis Schulter vorbei, in Richtung Toiletten und wieder zurück.

"Lav?" Parvati runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

"Das … das … oh mein Gott." Lavender klammerte sich am Tisch fest. "Ich … vorhin -"

"Süße, wenn ich irgendwas verstehen soll, musst du dich klar ausdrücken", unterbrach Parvati sie sanft.

Lavender schluckte und holte zitternd Luft. "Vorhin sind Ron und H-Hermine zusammen auf die Toilette gegangen", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme. "Sie waren beide bestimmt zwanzig Minuten da drin und … und dann sind sie kurz nacheinander wieder rausgekommen." Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. "Ich hab mich zwar gewundert, aber mir nichts dabei gedacht, a-aber jetzt -" Sie schluckte abermals und wischte sich die Augen. "Deswegen hat Hermine mich auch so geschockt angeschaut, als sie mich entdeckt hat, weil - weil sie …"

Weiter kam sie nicht, ihre Stimme versagte und die ersten Tränen rannen ihre Wange hinunter.

Parvati schloss sie impulsiv in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

"Süße, das muss doch nichts heißen, ich glaube nicht, dass ausgerechnet Hermine -" Sie verstummte. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an ihr Gespräch mit Hermine und ihr wurde eiskalt bewusst, dass sie genau so etwas sehr wohl tun würde; vor allem mit Ron und vor allem, wenn sie getrunken hatte.

Die beiden haben es tatsächlich auf dem Klo getrieben, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie Lavender noch immer tröstend in den Armen hielt.

Der kalte Stich verwandelte sich in Wut. Was war Ron eigentlich für ein unsensibles, hinterhältiges Arschloch? Nicht genug damit, dass er seine Freundin betrog, ausnutzte und dann Schluss machte, nun führte er auch noch eine mehr oder weniger offensichtliche Affäre mit einer Anderen und hatte nicht einmal Hemmungen, es mit ihr auf einer Party zu treiben, auf der seine Ex-Freundin anwesend war.

Lav schluchzte in ihre Brust, nur langsam ließ ihr Zittern nach und sie beruhigte sich einigermaßen. Besorgt blickte Parvati sich um, sie hoffte, dass niemand sie beobachtete.

"Hör mal Süße", sagte sie leise und strich Lav sanft übers Haar. "Lass uns einfach von hier verschwinden, wir können noch ein bisschen in Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und dann ins Bett gehen. Die Anderen kommen auch ohne uns klar."

Lavender löste sich von ihr und wischte sich die Tränen ab.

"Kommt nicht in Frage", sagte sie mit plötzlich fester Stimme. "Ich werde gehen, aber du bleibst hier und hast noch eine Menge Spaß."

"Sieh' mal Süße, ich -", versuchte Parvati zu widersprechen.  
"Versuch es erst gar nicht", fiel Lav ihr heftig ins Wort und ihre Stimme schwankte. Sie hatte zwar nicht allzu viel getrunken, doch es reichte aus, um sie noch emotionaler zu machen als sie es normalerweise schon war.

"Ich bin ohnehin müde und hab keine Lust mehr, ich werde ins Bett gehen", fuhr sie fort. "Dann kannst du mit den Anderen feiern und wir haben beide noch einen schönen Abend."

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, Parvati packte ihren Arm.

"Sicher nicht", widersprach sie energisch und schloss zu Lav auf. "Wenn du gehst, gehe ich auch. Ich lasse dich doch nicht allein im Schlafsaal, während ich hier meinen Spaß habe."

Lav sah sie beinahe verärgert an. "Oh nein, das kommt nicht in Frage. Ich hab nicht vor, dir den Abend zu verderben, nur weil mein … mein Ex-Freund da ist." Bei den letzten Worten begannen ihre Augen schon wieder feucht zu glitzern.

"Glaubst du im Ernst, ich lasse dich allein gehen?", fragte Parvati und spürte, wie sie selbst auch aufgebracht wurde.

"Ja, das wirst du", entgegnete Lavender entschlossen. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und drückte ihr ohne Vorwarnung einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund.

Parvati blieben die Worte ihm Halse stecken, Lavender sah sie mit glühenden Wangen an.

"Du bist meine beste Freundin und noch viel mehr als das", sagte sie voller Wärme. "Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht allein lassen willst, aber ich will es so. Wenn du mitkommen würdest, wäre das viel schlimmer für mich, ich würde mich schrecklich fühlen." Sie rückte ihr Kleid zurecht, strich ihre Haare zurück und wischte sich noch einmal die feuchten Augen.

"Bleib hier und hab Spaß für mich mit", sagte sie, drückte Parvati kurz an sich und küsste sie auf die Wange, dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

Parvati blieb stehen und ließ sie gewähren. Sie wusste, wie Lav sich fühlte, an ihrer Stelle hätte sie vermutlich genauso gehandelt. Trotzdem versetzte ihr der Gedanke, dass ihre beste Freundin nun allein im Schlafsaal sitzen würde, während sie noch mit den Anderen trank und feierte, einen heftigen Stich. Sie seufzte schwer, dann schob sie sich durch die allmählich kleiner werdende Menge zum Tisch der übrigen Gryffindors durch.

"Da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte Seamus sie überschwänglich.

Ron und Ginny nickten ihr kurz zu, Hermine begrüßte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und Harry grinste sie ebenfalls fröhlich an.

Seamus drückte ihr einen Becher in die Hand, dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Wo ist Lavender?"

Parvati versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Ihr, ähm - ging es nicht so gut", sagte sie rasch, was ja sogar der Wahrheit entsprach. "Sie hatte wohl ein, zwei Glühwein zu viel", schwindelte sie dann.

Seamus nickte, sah jedoch nicht überzeugt aus. "Schade", sagte er nur.

Parvati fühlte sich mit einem Mal schuldig, ihn anzulügen, wo er ihnen vorhin erst so bereitwillig und selbstverständlich geholfen hatte. Einer Eingebung folgend warf sie einen Blick zu Ron und ertappte ihn, wie er einen schuldbewussten Blick mit Hermine wechselte.

Ja, fühl' dich ruhig verantwortlich, dachte sie verächtlich. Tief im Inneren nagte noch etwas anderes an ihr; sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie eigentlich ebenso sauer auf Hermine wie auf Ron sein sollte oder vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Doch sie konnte ihr nicht böse sein, ohne genau zu wissen warum.

"Leute, wie steht's, wollen wir alle zusammen auf die Tanzfläche?", brach Seamus das Schweigen und sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

"Klar", kam es sofort von Hermine, sie packte Ron am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. "Komm schon, du Tanzmuffel."

Sie musste auch schon einiges getrunken haben, wenn sie sich so wenig Mühe gab, ihre Affäre zu verschleiern. Oder war es inzwischen ohnehin ein offenes Geheimnis?

"Na gut", murmelte Ron wenig begeistert. Harry und Ginny tauschten einen seltsamen Blick, dann zuckten beide unisono die Achseln.

"Ich bin zu müde zum Tanzen", gähnte Ginny; Harry hob seinen Becher und sagte im selben Moment: "Ich will wenigstens noch meinen Glühwein leer machen."

Die Anderen schienen sich nichts dabei zu denken, sie machten sich im Gänsemarsch auf zur Tanzfläche. Parvati bildete das Schlusslicht, mehrmals drehte sie sich wieder zum Tisch um, doch Ginny und Harry standen nach wie vor nebeneinander und unterhielten sich scheinbar zwanglos.

Irgendwas ist da doch auch im Gange, dachte Parvati noch, dann wurde die gerade sehr rhythmische, schnelle Musik lauter und schon bald feierte sie ausgelassen unter den Anderen und vergaß alles um sich herum.


	54. Chapter 54

Ungeduldig blickte Draco auf seine silberne Armbanduhr. Die beiden Zeiger, die wie Schlangen geformt waren, standen beide auf der Zwölf. Es war exakt Mitternacht und damit schon zehn Minuten später, als verabredet.

Leise fluchend trat er auf der Stelle und spähte zwischen den riesigen Stundengläsern hinaus in die schummrige, verlassene Eingangshalle.

Nichts.

Er zog sich zurück und schlug frustriert gegen die Wand. Wieso konnte man sich auf niemanden verlassen?

Das kläglich flackernde Licht der wenigen Fackeln brach sich in den Edelsteinen der Stundengläser und warf durch das dicke Glas hunderte bunt tanzende Lichter hinter ihm an die Wand. Früher war das einmal ein faszinierender Anblick gewesen, doch mittlerweile, und besonders jetzt gerade, ging es ihm nur noch auf die Nerven.

Erneut wagte er einen Blick hinaus, doch noch immer ließ sich niemand blicken. Außer einigen Gruppen an Slytherins und Hufflepuffs, die ihrer Kleidung nach zu schließen auf dem Weg zu Slughorns Weihnachtsparty gewesen waren, war noch niemand vorbeigekommen.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte und trat angespannt noch ein Stück weiter in die Schatten zurück. Wenn ihn jemand hier sah …

"So ein Zufall, Draco, du auch hier?" Blaises süffisantes Grinsen schälte sich aus dem Dunkeln, hinter ihm trat Nott in die flackernden Lichter.

"Wo wart ihr?", zischte Draco ungehalten.

Blaise zuckte ungerührt die Achseln. "Reg' dich ab, es war gar nicht so einfach, ungesehen hierher zu kommen."

"Warum konnten wir uns nicht einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen und warten, bis alle weg sind?", fragte Nott.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Weil es viel zu riskant gewesen wäre. Wenn Crabbe oder Goyle oder irgendein anderer Armleuchter, der nicht zur Party geht, sich zu uns gesetzt hätte, hätten wir den halben Abend darauf verschwenden müssen, ihn loszuwerden."

Nott nickte, Blaise schien sich nicht dafür zu interessieren; er warf einen Blick in die Eingangshalle. "Ich glaube, eine bessere Gelegenheit gibt es nicht", sagte er leise und lief los.

Draco verfluchte ihn für seine Ungeduld, doch als er hinter Nott auf das Portal zueilte, sah er ein, dass Blaise Recht gehabt hatte. Niemand war weit und breit zu sehen und je früher sie zur Heulenden Hütte kamen, desto besser.

Leise schlossen sie das gewaltige Tor hinter sich und huschten in die Nacht hinaus.

"Wieso verwenden wir nicht einfach einen Desillusionierungszauber?", fragte Blaise, der vor ihnen zügig den verschneiten Hang hinab trabte.

"Dann könnten wir uns dieses ganze Nacht-und-Nebel-Getue sparen."

Draco seufzte. Manchmal zweifelte er an Blaises Intelligenz.

"Kriegst du einen hin, der gut genug ist, um vollkommen unsichtbar zu sein?", erwiderte er. "Mal davon abgesehen, dass es absolut dumm wäre, bei Tag in die Heulende Hütte einzubrechen."

"Oh, wir brechen dort ein?", fragte Blaise milde überrascht. "Ich dachte wir wollten sie nur _auskundschaften_."

Draco befand das keiner Antwort mehr würdig und so legten sie den Rest des Wegs schweigend zurück.

Sie überquerten die Brücke nach Hogsmeade und die Heulende Hütte kam endlich in Sicht. Der eingezäunte Hügel war ringsum von dick eingeschneiten Büschen, Gestrüpp und hohem Gras umschlossen. Im Zentrum versteckte sich das heruntergekommene Gebäude hinter dornigen Sträuchern; dichter Efeu wucherte über die mit Brettern vernagelten Wände, Fenster und Türen und eine üppige Schneeschicht verwandelte das Ganze in eine eisige Festung.

"Schön, da wären wir", meinte Blaise. "Und jetzt?"

"Wir apparieren", erwiderte Draco knapp und ging voraus.

"Du willst allen Ernstes -?"  
"Wie sollen wir denn sonst hinein kommen?", unterbrach Nott ihn entnervt. "Ernsthaft Zabini, stell dich nicht so an."

Blaise zuckte die Achseln. "Ist vielleicht nicht die beste Idee."

Draco ging nicht darauf ein, sondern schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf die unberührte Schneedecke hinter dem Heckengewirr und drehte sich auf der Stelle. Es zog ihn in die erdrückende Schwärze und einen Herzschlag später stand er wieder in der eisigen Nachtluft, nur wenige Meter weiter weg und bis über die Knöchel im Schnee.

"Kommt schon!", zischte er in Richtung Blaise und Nott, auch wenn er sie in der Dunkelheit hinter den Büschen kaum sehen konnte. Er betete, dass sie genauso leise apparieren konnten wie er selbst und wartete.

Wenige Sekunden später ertönte zweimal ein leises _Plopp_; rechts und links von ihm tauchten die Beiden auf.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren stapfte Draco den Hügel hinauf durch den Schnee, bis er direkt vor dem brettervernagelten Haus stand, das sich beinahe zur Hälfte unter die Schneedecke duckte.

Leise umrundete er das kleine Haus, Blaise und Nott standen ein wenig abseits und wirkten beide gleichermaßen nervös.

Endlich fand er, was er gesucht hatte: ein vernageltes Fenster, vor dem die Bretter jedoch schon recht modrig und nicht mehr besonders stabil aussahen. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass dieses Fenster auf der vom Dorf abgewandten Seite der Hütte lag, somit waren sie vor etwaigen Blicken verborgen.

Er blickte um die Ecke und winkte seine Begleiter zu sich.

"Kommt schon, hier können wir rein", flüsterte er ungeduldig.

Die Beiden näherten sich langsam, Blaise hob eine Augenbraue.

"Im Ernst?"

Draco zuckte gereizt, zog jedoch einfach seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf eines der Bretter.

"_Incendio!_" Schmale Flammen schossen aus der Spitze, das Brett fing sofort Feuer.

Nott sog scharf die Luft ein, Blaise raunte unwillig. "Bist du irre? Willst du die ganze Bude abfackeln?"

Doch Draco hielt den Blick starr auf die Flammen gerichtet, die sich schon bald durch zwei weitere Bretter gefressen hatten und sich nun dem Fensterrahmen näherten.

"_Aguamenti_!", murmelte er und richtete den Wasserstrahl auf die Flammen, die zischend erstickten.

"Mh", machte Nott und betrachtete das Ergebnis.

Das Fenster war beinahe frei gelegt, Draco trat ein paar mal gegen die verkohlten Bretterstümpfe, bis sie vor ihnen in den Schnee bröckelten, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das dahinter liegende, milchige Glas.

"_Expulso_!"

Ein scharfer, leiser Knall sprengte die Scheibe in tausend Stücke und legte einen Durchstieg groß genug für einen ausgewachsenen Mann frei. Zufrieden damit, dass er alle Zauber kontrolliert genug ausgeführt hatte, wandte Draco sich um.

"Ladies first", grinste er Blaise an, dieser verzog die Mundwinkel. "Vergiss es."

Auch Nott machte nicht den Eindruck, als ließe er sich dazu bewegen, als Erster das Haus zu betreten, doch Draco war das eigentlich von vornherein klar gewesen. Obwohl es draußen bis auf das fahle Mondlicht dunkel war, konnte man im Inneren nichts erkennen als schwarze Finsternis.

Draco stieg vorsichtig durch das Loch in der Scheibe und ein kalter Schauer überlief ihn.

"_Lumos!_", flüsterte er rasch und das Licht seines Zauberstabs vertrieb die Dunkelheit um ihn herum. Er stand in einem sehr staubigen, sehr übel zugerichteten Zimmer. Möbel standen oder lagen kreuz und quer herum, nicht viele davon halb zertrümmert und zerkratzt, was dem Ganzen den Anschein verlieh, ein wildes Tier hätte hier randaliert. Der Gedanke jagte Draco wider Willen erneut einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Hinter ihm stolperte Nott durch das aufgebrochene Fenster, trat neben ihn und keuchte er leise.

"Mein Gott …"

Blaise, der als Letzter durch die zerbrochene Scheibe kletterte, ließ sich zwar nichts anmerken, doch Draco konnte an seinem Blick erkennen, dass auch ihm spätestens jetzt nicht mehr ganz so wohl bei der Sache war.

Dichter, als sie normalerweise beisammen standen, bewegten sie sich vorsichtig vorwärts, wobei sie eine dünne Spur aus Schnee hinterließen. Das Zimmer war wohl einmal eine Art Salon gewesen, zumindest ließen das die Sofas und Kaffeetische vermuten, die einmal ziemlich edel gewesen sein mussten. Am hinteren Ende schälten sich die geschwungenen Konturen einer übel zugerichteten Wendeltreppe aus der Finsternis, von deren Geländer nur noch einige Stümpfe übrig waren. Behutsam näherten sie sich, Draco trat probeweise einmal kräftig mit dem Fuß auf den unteren Absatz. Trotz ihres Aussehens war die Treppe noch stabil und so stiegen sie unter dem Knarzen der Stufen in den ersten Stock.

Als das kalte Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe ins staubige Dunkel drang, bot sich ihnen ein ähnliches Bild wie zuvor. Hier oben schien einmal das Schlafzimmer gewesen zu sein; an der linken Wand stand ein brüchiges, altes Himmelbett, dessen zerfetzte Vorhänge im leichten Luftzug flatterten. Gegenüber lehnte ein zerkratzter Kleiderschrank auf drei Beinen an der Wand, daneben die zerrissenen Überreste eines großen Gemäldes.

Draco ließ das Licht seiner Zauberstabs langsam durch das Zimmer wandern, doch außer dem zertrümmerten Mobiliar war nichts zu sehen. Blaise war indessen an den Schrank heran getreten und fuhr drei besonders tiefe Risse mit den Fingern nach.

"Was glaubt ihr war das?", fragte er heiser.

Nott sagte nichts, sondern drehte sich nervös auf der Stelle, als fürchtete er, gleich aus der Dunkelheit angegriffen zu werden.

Draco wurde beim Anblick der tiefen Kratzer, die aussahen wie von riesigen Klauen verursacht, unwillkürlich flau im Magen und er hob seinen Zauberstab ein wenig höher.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte er mit bemüht fester Stimme.

"Eine Katze wird's wohl nicht gewesen sein", setzte Blaise hinzu und drehte sich zu ihm um. Mit Genugtuung stellte Draco fest, dass er recht blass um die Nase war und das lässige Grinsen, das sonst ständig seinen Mund umspielte, war wie weggewischt.

"Hier wurde irgendwas … losgelassen."

Sie sahen sich an; ohne es auszusprechen, wusste Draco, dass sie dasselbe dachten. Kalte Gänsehaut schüttelte ihn und er wandte sich rasch ab.

"Was auch immer es war, es ist weg", sagte er schlicht und ging zurück zur Treppe. "Verschwinden wir hier, wir haben alles gesehen."

Mit einem dankbaren Seufzer folgte Nott ihm, Blaise bildete das Schlusslicht; nicht ohne noch einen gründlichen Blick zurück zu werfen. Mit äußerster Vorsicht balancierte Draco im zitternden Licht seines Zauberstabs die knarzenden Stufen hinab und versuchte, den Gedanken an Fenrir Greyback abzuschütteln. Unten angekommen sammelte er sich, atmete so leise er konnte einmal tief durch und drehte sich lässig zu den Anderen um.

"Und?", fragte er.

"Was, und?", erwiderte Nott, dem die Angst in das hagere Gesicht geschrieben stand. Draco gab sich unbeeindruckt.

"Was denkst du? Haben wir hier genug Platz? Sicher genug ist es ja."

Nott sah sich in der Dunkelheit um und zog unwohl die Schultern ein. "Können wir das nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum besprechen?"

Draco zuckte gezwungen unbekümmert die Achseln. "Meinetwegen."

Sie begaben sich in Richtung Ausgang, doch plötzlich blieb Blaise stehen.

"Was ist das denn?"

Er trat aus dem Schein von Dracos Zauberstab und wandte sich einer Ecke gegenüber dem Aufgang in den zweiten Stock zu. Draco lief es erneut kalt den Rücken hinunter, nichtsdestotrotz folgte er ihm und erblickte ein unförmig aufgerissenes Loch in der alten Holztäfelung.

Beim Anblick der nichtssagenden Schwärze dahinter wurde ihm nur noch mulmiger, doch er sagte nur: "Na und? Was soll da schon sein, das ist nur ein ausgefressenes Loch in der Wand."

Doch Blaise hatte war bereits einen Schritt in das Loch hinein gegangen und meinte mit unruhiger Stimme: "Da ist ein Gang."

Draco spürte, wie seine Instinkte sich dagegen sträubten, doch seine Neugier siegte schließlich. Er trat neben Blaise und blickte in die dunkle Öffnung, die sich hinter der Täfelung auftat; ein kalter Luftzug wehte ihm entgegen, der nach Erde und Moder roch.

Nott stand noch immer wie angewurzelt an derselben Stelle und hielt seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab vor sich.

"Wollten wir nicht zurück gehen?", fragte er beinahe flehentlich.

Dracos Neugier war jedoch nun endgültig geweckt und er wagte einen Schritt nach vorn.

"Wohin führt dieser Tunnel wohl?"

Wenn dadurch jeder hier herein gelangen konnte… Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß er, wo er sich befand und dachte frustriert daran, dass dann alles umsonst gewesen wäre.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", erwidert Blaise mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Argwohn. Nott schien am wenigsten daran interessiert und blieb noch immer hinter ihnen im Erdgeschoss stehen, sein Gesicht schimmerte weiß im kalten Licht der Lumos-Zauber.

Draco wagte noch einen Schritt in die muffige Schwärze.

"Kommt schon", sagte er, lauter als nötig gewesen wäre. "Da unten ist nichts und wir müssen wissen, ob hier nicht vielleicht jedermann reinspazieren kann."

Er lief langsam den unebenen, von Steinen und Wurzeln durchsetzten Boden des Gangs hinab, wobei er nicht wagte, sich umzudrehen und seine Augen von der Dunkelheit vor sich abzuwenden. Beruhigt hörte er Blaises und Notts Schritte hinter sich, straffte die Schultern und ging weiter.

Das Licht der Zauberstäbe warf ihre Schatten an die unregelmäßigen Wände, immer wieder streiften ihnen Wurzeln oder Spinnweben übers Gesicht und die Luft wurde zusehends modriger und feuchter, je tiefer sie unter die Erde gingen.

Da sie nur recht langsam vorankamen und sich vorsichtig auf dem unebenen Boden vorwärts tasteten, schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, in der sie wortlos hintereinander den enger werdenden Gang entlang liefen. Draco hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als es plötzlich bergauf ging und die Luft allmählich wieder frischer wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die sich die Dunkelheit zurückzog und sie das fahle Mondlicht begrüßte, das den Gang, der sich nun rasch verbreiterte, vor ihnen ausleuchtete.

Draco blieb stehen, als er über sich, am Ende einer steilen, irdenen Treppe eine kleine Öffnung erblickte, durch die ein ausgewachsener Mann wohl recht gut auf Knien hindurch passte. Blaise stieß mit einem unwirschen Geräusch gegen ihn, Nott schielte ängstlich hinter ihm hervor.

"Was ist los?"

"Schscht!", zischte Draco. "Hier geht es raus."

Er wusste nicht, wo sie nun waren und hatte keine Lust, jemanden auf sie aufmerksam zu machen, der womöglich noch draußen unterwegs war.

"Ach, stell dich nicht so an", gab Blaise mürrisch zurück. "Wir sind vermutlich meilenweit weg vom Schloss und um die Uhrzeit ist keiner mehr unterwegs."

Er schob sich unsanft an ihm vorbei und glitt gebeugt durch die Öffnung nach draußen.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Ein gewaltiger Schatten regte sich, man hörte ein scharfes Brausen, gefolgt von einem Klatschen, Blaise schrie auf und taumelte fluchend zurück durch das Loch, stolperte die Treppe hinunter und sank gegen die Wand, seinen Arm fest umklammert.

"Scheiße, was war das?", fragte Draco panisch und bemühte sich, seine Stimme im Zaum zu halten. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab mit bebender Hand auf den Ausgang; was auch immer dort lauerte, würde kein leichtes Spiel haben.

"Weißt du, wo wir sind?", presste Blaise wütend hervor. Zwischen seinen Finger sickerten dünne Rinnsale Blut hervor und sprenkelten auf den Erdboden.

"Unter der verfluchten Peitschenden Weide!"

"Was?" Draco ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Er blickte nach draußen, nun erkannte er, dass die Öffnung tatsächlich nicht aus Erde, sondern aus morschem, dickem Holz war. Draußen im Mondschein schwangen noch immer die langen, peitschenartigen Äste umher, auf der Suche nach dem Eindringling.

"Verdammte Scheiße", murmelte Nott, der sonst nie fluchte.

Draco wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass Blaise genauso gut hätte tot sein können und für einen Augenblick stach ihn das schlechtes Gewissen, die Anderen in eine solche Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Dann sagte er sich, dass sie sich schließlich selbst dafür bereit erklärt hatten - und Blaise war einfach hinaus gestürmt, ohne vorher einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen.

Er nickte Blaise kurz zu. "Tut mir leid."

Der zuckte jedoch nur unwirsch mit dem Kopf. "Lass stecken. Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, dass niemand hier reinkommen kann, wenn er nicht lebensmüde ist."

"Das stimmt."

Besorgt blickte Draco auf Blaises Arm, der eine hässliche Schnittwunde aufwies, die jedoch nicht besonders tief zu sein schien. Er hatte in der Tat Glück gehabt.

"Bringen wir dich mal besser zurück, ich glaube ich hab noch irgendwo Murtlap-Essenz."

Wortlos machten sie sich auf den Rückweg, wobei sie sorgfältig alle hinterlassenen Spuren verwischten. Auch, als sie die Heulende Hütte schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatten, war Nott noch immer ausgesprochen bleich und kaute schweigend auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Ihn schien noch etwas anderes zu beschäftigen.

Glücklicherweise trafen sie niemanden, während sie sich durch die nächtlichen Korridore zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlichen. Der grünlich schimmernde Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum war ebenfalls verlassen, sodass sie ungestört blieben.

Während Blaise und Nott sich in ihren Stammsesseln niederließen, eilte Draco in den Schlafsaal, um die Murtlap-Essenz zu holen.

Auf Zehenspitzen stahl er sich an seinen schlafenden Mitschülern vorbei, wobei scheinbar einige noch auf Slughorns Party zu sein schienen. Er zog vorsichtig seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und kramte nach dem kleinen grünen Fläschchen, das er schließlich in einer seiner Socken fand.

Nott saß grübelnd in seinem Lehnsessel, als Draco zurückkehrte, Blaise sah ihm schon ungeduldig entgegen und hielt sich noch immer den blutenden Arm.

Großzügig träufelte Draco die Flüssigkeit auf die Wunde, welche sich augenblicklich zischend schloss und nur eine leichte, helle Narbe zurückließ.

Blaise wischte das verbleibende Blut mit seinem Umhang ab und nickte.

"Danke", sagte er nur.

Draco setzte sich zu ihnen und Nott ergriff das Wort. "Was glaubt ihr, war die Hütte früher?"

Blaise zuckte die Achseln. "Was kümmert es uns? Sicherer geht's wohl nicht, erst recht nicht, wenn der einzige Weg rein von diesem verfluchten Baum bewacht wird."

Nott sah Draco an, doch er war derselben Meinung wie Blaise.

"Wir haben andere Sorgen", meinte er nur und dachte an Borgins Brief.

Wenig später verschwand Blaise in den Schlafsaal, Draco folgte ihm, nur Nott blieb noch grübelnd im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Nachdem er sicher war, dass bis auf Blaise alle anderen schliefen, betrat Draco das geheime Zimmer durch die verborgene Tür in der Wand. Pansy lag bereits im Bett und schlief, im Schein der Kerze auf ihrem Nachttisch konnte Draco ein friedliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausmachen. Leise zog er sich die Schuhe aus und entkleidete sich, dann kroch er neben seiner schlafenden Freundin ins Bett. Gerade, als er sich vorsichtig unter die Decke schob, regte Pansy sich und gab ein schlaftrunkenes Geräusch von sich.

"Hey Schatz", sagte er leise.

Sie lächelte verschlafen. "Hey." Gähnend setzte sie sich auf. "Wo warst du so lange?"

"Wir haben noch das neue Zimmer geplant", sagte er ausweichend.

Er hatte festgestellt, dass es ihm inzwischen immer schwerer fiel, sie anzulügen.

"Achso." Sie reckte sich zu ihm herüber und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre kleinen Brüste, die im Kerzenschein durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Nachthemds schimmerten und unwillkürlich regte sich etwas in seinen unteren Regionen und seine düstere Stimmung wich der Lust.

Pansy fing seinen Blick auf, lächelte verschmitzt und beugte sich abermals zu ihm.

Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen und spürte seinen Penis bereits hart werden, als sie ihm erneut einen langen Kuss aufdrückte.

"Mmmh." Ihre Hände fuhren an seinem nackten Oberkörper entlang, ungeduldig zog er die Decke über ihren Beinen beiseite und zog ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf, dann drückte er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre und griff nach ihrem rundlichen Hintern, um ihn zu kneten.

Pansy schmiegte sich kichernd an ihn und schien sein Ungestüm zu genießen, ihre harten Brustwarzen kitzelten seine Haut, während ihre geschickte Zunge in seinem Mund kreiste.

Seine linke Hand ließ von ihrem Po ab, wanderte langsam über ihre seidig weichen Schenkel und fand schließlich den Weg zwischen ihre Beine. Er berührte sanft das feucht gewordene Höschen und massierte ihre Schamlippen ein wenig, dann schob er den Stoff beiseite. Pansy zuckte kurz und gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich, als er ohne Vorwarnung mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang, die er kundig vor und zurück schob.

Im Gegenzug griff sie nun ebenfalls nach seinem nackten Penis und rieb den harten Schaft mit dem genau richtigen Druck hoch und runter.

Draco spürte, wie ihr Knutschen allmählich immer langsamer wurde und ihre Hände innehielten, nur noch Pansys Becken zuckte lustvoll, je erregter sie wurde. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie bereits das erste Kitzeln des Höhepunkts spürte, ließ er von ihr ab und legte sich auf den Rücken.

Sie öffnete überrascht die Augen, die schon vor Lust glänzten und ein Grinsen stahl sich in ihr Gesicht.

"So einfach mach ich es dir nicht", raunte er zufrieden.

"Du böser Junge", murmelte sie erregt, zog sich rasch das Höschen aus und kniete sich zwischen seine Beine.

Sekunden später umschlossen ihre weichen Lippen seine Eichel. Draco schloss genießerisch die Augen und ließ sie blasen, ihre Hände streichelten derweil seine Schenkel und fuhren bis nach oben über seine Bauchmuskeln. Seine Eichel glitt wieder und wieder in ihren nassen Mund, wo ihre flinke Zunge die Spitze umspielte, nur um sie dann zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Lippen wieder hinaus gleiten zu lassen.

Er öffnete die Augen.

"Komm her", flüsterte er begierig und das musste er ihr nicht zweimal sagen.

Ungeduldig kletterte sie auf ihn und rückte ihr Becken über seinem Penis zurecht. Erregt packte ihre kleine Hand seinen Schaft und führte ihn in die feuchte Enge zwischen ihren Schamlippen ein.

"Ooh", entfuhr es ihr, als sie sich langsam herunter ließ, bis sein Schwanz zur Hälfte in ihr steckte und es immer enger und heißer wurde.

Dann beugte sie sich vor, stütze ihre Arme auf seinen Schultern ab und hob ihren Unterkörper an. Genüsslich packte er ihre fülligen Hüften und führte sie hoch und runter, als sie ihn zu reiten begann.

In gleichmäßigem Tempo versenkte sie seinen Schwanz in ihrer warmen, engen Muschi, so tief sie konnte, ihre kleinen Brüste und ihr Bäuchlein wippten im Takt auf und ab, sie hatte die Augen genießerisch geschlossen und stöhnte leise.

Sein Schwanz bewegte sich in ihr vor und zurück, erste Funken des Orgasmus flackerten in seinen Lenden auf. Schneller und tiefer begann er zuzustoßen, Pansy kiekste leise und ihre Reitbewegungen wurden ebenfalls leidenschaftlicher.

Sein Becken klatschte leise gegen ihre Schenkel, während er seinen geschwollenen Schwanz wieder und wieder zwischen Pansys Schamlippen stieß, wo ihre feuchte Muschi ihn zusammenpresste.

Pansy keuchte leise auf, Dracos Unterkörper verkrampfte sich, er packte sie fest bei den Hüften und stieß hart in sie, einmal, zweimal, dann erfasste ihn der Höhepunkt, genussvoll stöhnend spritzte er seinen Samen in heftigen Schüben in sie hinein. Pansy hielt nun ebenfalls stöhnend den Atem an, gerade, als er sich beruhigte und der Orgasmus nachließ, japste sie auf, er gab noch einmal alles, was seine schmerzenden Muskeln erlaubten und fickte sie von unten durch, bis sie wimmernd und zuckend auf ihm zusammenbrach und sich an ihn geklammert dem Orgasmus hingab.

Glücklich lächelnd rollte sie sich von ihm und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm, während er sie beide säuberte und die Kerzen am Bett löschte.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie durch die Dunkelheit.

Er zögerte kurz. "Ich … dich auch", sagte er dann.

Wenige Augenblicke später wurde ihr Atem langsamer und gleichmäßig, als sie in seinem Arm einschlief.

Draco atmete tief durch. Morgen würde er einiges überdenken müssen.

Doch für den Moment verdrängte er alles aus seinem Bewusstsein und konzentrierte sich auf Pansys warmen, atmenden Körper an seiner Seite.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch er mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen war.


	55. Chapter 55

Halb amüsiert, halb neidisch blickte Ginny zu Hermine hinüber. Ihre beste Freundin war zwar nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, doch dafür tanzte sie umso ausgelassener und sah dabei auch noch ziemlich gut aus. In fließenden Bewegungen schwang sie ihre Hüfte im Takt der Musik, wiegte und hüpfte in ihren hohen Schuhen hin und her und auch ihre Hände hielten nicht still.

Ron dagegen konnte zwar nicht gut tanzen, doch das schien ihm herzlich egal zu sein. Er schwang sich neben Hermine hin und her, die ihm dabei immer wieder sehr nahe kam, und wirkte so gut gelaunt wie selten. Seamus und Parvati hingegen wussten scheinbar genau was sie taten und schienen sich fast eine Art Wettbewerb zu liefern. Unaufhörlich tanzten sie was das Zeug hielt, voreinander und miteinander, sodass schon einige Schüler in ihrer Nähe standen und ihnen angetan zusahen.

Ginny hatte nie besonders gut tanzen können, sie mochte zwar Musik und gute Laune, lehnte dann aber lieber gemütlich an einem Tisch und unterhielt sich bei einem Drink, anstatt sich auf der Tanzfläche zu verausgaben.

Während die anderen also ausgelassen feierten, stand sie nur daneben und wippte ab und zu im Takt mit den Füßen. Harry schien das zum Glück nicht zu stören, er war wohl ein mindestens genauso großer Tanzmuffel wie sie und hielt abwechselnd ihre Hand oder nahm sie in den Arm. Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum sie überhaupt noch hier bei der Gruppe standen, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass Harry kein Spielverderber sein wollte.

Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen und sah ihn an, er verdrehte die Augen und nickte unauffällig in Richtung Ron und Hermine, die sich gerade wieder fast in den Armen lagen.

"Holen wir uns was zu trinken?", fragte er halblaut.

"Gerne", grinste sie dankbar.

Auch wenn sie heute Abend schon mehr getrunken hatte, als sie eigentlich wollte, bekam sie Lust auf die betäubende Wärme des Glühweins - und vor allem ein wenig Privatsphäre mit Harry.

Sie ließen die Anderen kommentarlos zurück und schoben sich durch die lichter werdende Menge zur nächsten Bar, Ginny bemerkte, dass sie bei Weitem unsicherer auf den Beinen war, als noch vor einer Stunde.

Sie seufzte. "Irgendwie ist das dauernde Getanze nichts für mich."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Harry hinter ihr. "Nach einer Stunde hin und her wippen habe ich auch keine Lust mehr."

Sie nahmen sich beide einen Glühwein, Ginny nippte daran und lehnte sich zufrieden seufzend an die Theke.

"Parvati und Seamus könnten das den ganzen Abend machen", fuhr Harry fort und warf einen Blick zurück quer durch den Raum. "Aber sie können es eben auch. Und Hermine und Ron, naja …"

"Die sind betrunken genug, zu denken, dass sie es können", ergänzte Ginny grinsend, sie lachten beide.

"Apropos", sagte sie und blickte Harry direkt ins Gesicht, um seine Reaktion zu sehen. "Ist da was zwischen den Beiden?"

Hinter Harrys Augen zuckte es, er öffnete den Mund und brauchte einen winzigen Moment zu lang, ehe er antwortete.

"Zwischen Hermine und Ron?", wiederholte er. "Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Sie lachte leise. "Du warst noch nie ein guter Lügner."

Er wurde rot, hielt ihrem Blick aber stand.

"Tut mir leid, es ist nur... Ich sollte das niemandem sagen."

Ginny triumphierte insgeheim. Sie hatte gewusst, dass da mehr war, als Hermine bereit war zuzugeben.

"Hey, immerhin geht es hier um meine beste Freundin und meinen Bruder", entgegnete sie.

"Schon, aber... Naja, Hermine hat es dir schließlich auch nicht erzählt."

Ginny nickte stumm. Das war ihr bewusst gewesen, doch es jetzt aus Harrys Mund zu hören, verletzte sie noch mehr. _Warum_ verheimlichte Hermine ihr so etwas? Hatte sie selbst ihr nicht erst vor ein paar Tagen das Herz ausgeschüttet, weil Hermine die Person war, der sie am meisten vertraute?

Sie mir aber offenbar nicht, dachte sie enttäuscht.

Harry schien bemerkt zu haben, was er gesagt hatte. "Das sollte nicht so klingen, ich meinte nur -"

Ginny winkte ab. "Schon gut, du hast vermutlich Recht." Möglicherweise hätte sie an Hermines Stelle dasselbe getan. Immerhin ging es um ihren Bruder, mit dem sie einige Differenzen hatte - nicht zuletzt wegen ihrem Liebesleben.

Wahrscheinlich hat sie einfach Angst vor meiner Reaktion, überlegte sie; dieser Gedanke tröstete sie kurz, doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, worum es gerade eigentlich ging.

Hermine hatte sich auf Ron eingelassen. Ausgerechnet _Ron_.

"Weißt du, wie das passiert ist?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Du sagst das, als wäre es ein Unfall gewesen", grinste Harry.

"Naja", feixte sie. "So kann man es natürlich auch ausdrücken."

Harry lachte, zögerte dann aber etwas länger als nötig gewesen wäre, ehe er antwortete.

"Willst du wirklich die ganze Geschichte hören?", fragte er dann wieder ernst.

Sie nickte eindringlich.

"Na gut, wo fange ich an …", sagte er langsam und machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er weiter sprach.

"Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich keine Ahnung, wie es dazu kam, aber …" Er nagte an seiner Unterlippe, etwas, das bei ihm sehr komisch aussah. "Hermine hat Ron … sie haben rumgemacht."

Ginny kicherte, nur Harry würde diesen Ausdruck benutzen. Sie beschloss, es drauf anzulegen.

"_Rumgemacht_?", wiederholte sie. "Was genau verstehst du darunter?"

Er errötete, sie musste grinsen, sagte aber nichts.

"Naja, ähm - Hermine hat Ron einen Lapdance gegeben … soweit ich weiß."

Diese Antwort hatte Ginny nicht erwartet. Vieles hätte sie Hermine zugetraut, aber nicht so etwas - sie schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge loszuwerden.

"Auf jeden Fall ging das Ganze so weit, dass Ron mit Lavender Schluss gemacht hat", fuhr Harry fort. "Seitdem haben er und Hermine eine Art Affäre und treffen sich immer wieder, um - naja …" Er beendete den Satz nicht, Ginny nickte abwesend. Noch immer konnte - und _wollte _\- sie sich Hermine nicht vorstellen, wie sie ihren Hintern auf Rons Schoß rieb.

"Wieso hat das keiner von uns bemerkt?", fragte sie, mehr sich selbst als Harry.

Er zuckte die Achseln. "Weiß nicht." Nach kurzem Nachdenken fügte er hinzu: "Während wir Quidditch trainieren oder getrennten Unterricht haben, könnten die Beiden ja Wer-weiß-was treiben. Und den Raum der Wünsche sieht man ja auch nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, also -"

"Den Raum der Wünsche? Da treffen sie sich?"

Harry zuckte unmerklich zusammen und wurde rot. "Ähm, ja, also … da gibt es so eine Art … _Sex-Raum_."

Ginny lachte. "Alles klar."

Das Purpurrot schoss Harry bis unter die dunklen Haarspitzen. "Nein wirklich, ich meine, es gibt ein großes Doppelbett, weiche Teppiche und einen Haufen von diesen Büchern …" Er brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
"Was für Bücher?", hakte sie nach. Noch absurder konnte die Sache ja kaum werden.

"Alles Mögliche", erwiderte er vage und fuhr sich durchs Haar, das bereits wieder in alle Richtungen abstand. "Ich - sie - ähm … Ron hat sie nicht alle angeschaut, aber in den meisten sind anscheinend Anleitungen für irgendwelche Sex-Zauber oder einfach nur Bilder, von allen möglichen Leuten beim Sex. Und so."

"Ah. Natürlich." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Ein geheimer Sex-Raum voller perverser Bücher und das in Hogwarts - etwas Verrückteres hätte nicht einmal Luna erfinden können. Doch eine Sache hatte sie aufhorchen lassen.

"Warst du da auch schon mal drin?", bohrte sie nach; sie fand es beinahe süß, wie unangenehm Harry dieses Thema war.

Tatsächlich gelang es ihm jetzt, noch röter zu werden. "Jaah." Er sah sie fast entschuldigend an, sie berührte sanft seinen Arm.

"Hey, wir sind jetzt zusammen", sagte sie bestimmt und bei diesen Worten tat ihr Herz einen gewaltigen Sprung. "Wir können über so etwas reden, das weißt du."

Hätte ihr jemand vor einem Monat gesagt, dass sie bald Harry Potter, ihren _Freund_, dazu ermutigen würde, mit ihr über Sex zu reden …

Sie unterdrückte ein zufriedenes Grinsen, da er das in diesem Moment womöglich falsch aufgefasst hätte.

"Ich weiß", sagte er dankbar und sein Gesicht nahm allmählich wieder eine normale Farbe an.

"Ich glaub's einfach nicht", lenkte sie das Gespräch wieder zum eigentlichen Thema. "Hermine und Ron … in einem geheimen Sex-Raum mitten in Hogwarts."

"Wenn du es so sagst, klingt es wirklich bescheuert", schmunzelte er und stellte seinen halb leeren Becher auf den Tisch.

"Wie haben sie ihn denn gefunden? Der Raum der Wünsche taucht doch nicht einfach auf, man muss sich so etwas ausdrücklich wünschen, oder nicht?"

Harry nickte nachdenklich. "Ja, da hast du Recht", gab er zu. "Darüber hab ich ehrlich gesagt noch gar nicht nachgedacht."

Ginny fragte sich im Stillen, wer von den Beiden, Ron oder Hermine, es gewesen war.

"Eigentlich muss es ja entweder Ron oder Hermine gewesen sein", grübelte Harry und sprach damit ihre Gedanken aus. "Oder jemand hat ihnen davon erzählt."

"Wer würde mit einem von Beiden über so etwas reden?", wandte sie halb lachend ein.

"Keine Ahnung", zuckte er die Achseln. "Aber möglich wär's trotzdem."

"Hm." Ginny war sich nicht sicher, wie Hermine reagieren würde, sollte sie sie danach fragen. Sie beschloss, es auf jeden Fall im Hinterkopf zu behalten, sollte die Sprache eines Tages auf dieses Thema kommen.

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Glühwein, den sie über ihrer Unterhaltung vergessen hatte und verzog das Gesicht; er war kalt geworden.

Harry nahm seinen Becher probeweise in die Hand und schmunzelte.

"Wie die Zeit vergeht, wenn man sich gut unterhält", grinste er.

Sie lächelte, ihr Blick war jedoch wieder zu Hermine und Ron gewandert, die tatsächlich noch immer mit den Anderen tanzten, sich jedoch mittlerweile fast in den Armen lagen.

Harry war ihrem Blick gefolgt. "Was denkst du?"

"Ich weiß nicht …", sagte sie zögernd und sah ihn an. "Ich freue mich ja für die Beiden, aber ..." Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Findest du es nicht irgendwie ... unpassend?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich gutgehen kann, aber das sollten die Zwei wohl am besten selbst wissen."

Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Früher oder später würde sich ja herausstellen, ob das Ganze eine Zukunft hatte oder nicht. Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke.

"Und was, wenn es nicht klappt?", fragte sie, besorgter, als sie eigentlich klingen wollte.

Unbehagen huschte über Harrys Gesicht.

"Ich - ich bin mir nicht sicher", erwiderte er langsam. "Meinst du, sie würden noch miteinander reden?"

Ginny antwortete nicht sofort. Falls die Sache nicht friedlich endete, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hermine und ihr Bruder so schnell nicht mehr miteinander reden würden.

"Selbst als sie nur befreundet waren, haben sie sich schon so gestritten, dass sie wochenlang kein einziges Wort mehr gewechselt haben", seufzte sie. "Und in einer Beziehung wird das nicht besser."

Nervös nahm Harry einen Schluck vom kalten Wein und wischte sich den Mund ab. "Du meinst, es wird noch schlimmer?"

Sie nickte düster. "Ich will nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen, aber weder Dean noch ich sind besonders streitsüchtig und schau, wie es bei uns gelaufen ist." Gedankenverloren spielte sie an ihrer Halskette herum. "Letzten Endes hängt es davon ab, ob, warum und wie heftig sie sich streiten - und daran können wir ohnehin nichts ändern."

Harry sagte nichts mehr, sondern ruckte nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

Plötzlich bereute Ginny es, die Stimmung auf einmal so gedrückt zu haben.

"Kopf hoch", sagte sie und bemühte sich, aufmunternd zu klingen. "Du weißt doch, was Lupin immer gesagt hat: ‚Wer sich sorgt, leidet zweimal.'"

Eigentlich war das ein Zitat aus einem Schulbuch, das sie sich gemerkt hatte, doch sie wollte nicht klingen wie Hermine.

Ein dankbares Lächeln erhellte Harrys Gesicht.

"Da ist was dran."

"Komm, lass uns noch was trinken", sagte sie abrupt, um ihn endgültig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. "Hier muss es doch auch was Anderes geben als kalten Glühwein."

Eine gute Stunde - und einige Gläser diverser Cocktails - später standen sie zu zweit an einem Tisch neben der Tanzfläche und schauten den ausgelassenen Schülern zu.

"Weißt du, ich … ich würde gern tanzen, aber … ich kann es glaub ich nicht", sagte Ginny mit schwerer Zunge. War sie vorhin noch unsicher auf den Beinen gewesen, hatte sie jetzt eher das Gefühl, über allem zu schweben und nur durch ihren brummenden Kopf am Boden gehalten zu werden.

"Jaah …", gab Harry zurück.

Wie auf's Stichwort drehten Paravti, Seamus, Ron und Hermine sich um und verließen die Tanzfläche.

"Na, ihr muffigen Tanzmuffel?", grinste Seamus, als sie sie erreicht hatten.

Parvati kicherte albern und schob sich an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Bar, Hermine und Ron traten mit geröteten Gesichtern neben ihnen an den Tisch.

"Wir wissen, dass wir nicht tanzen können", gab Ginny zurück. "Und wenigstens tun wir nicht so", fügte sie absichtlich breit grinsend hinzu und sah Ron an, der zu ihrer Zufriedenheit sofort rot wurde.

"Zumindest versucht er es und hat dabei Spaß", konterte Hermine angriffslustig.

Ginny fühlte sich kalt erwischt, sie sah ihre beste Freundin mit offenem Mund an.

Immerhin hat sie den Anstand, rot zu werden, dachte sie.

Ron sah dankbar zu Hermine, sie lächelte ihn auf eine Weise an, wie Ginny sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Sie warf einen Blick zu Harry, der auch nur die Stirn runzelte.

"Kommt doch wieder zu uns", meinte Hermine dann plötzlich und strich sich nervös lächelnd eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Die Musik ist gerade wirklich gut."

"Ich, ähm …" Eigentlich hatte Ginny gehofft, bald von hier verschwinden zu können, vielleicht sogar noch einmal in den Erker mit Harry …

"Ginny geht es nicht so gut", warf Harry unvermittelt ein, sie konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, ihn überrascht anzusehen.

"Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Hermine mitfühlend und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. "Wieso das denn?"

"Hab glaube ich zu viel getrunken", murmelte sie, und das war nicht einmal ganz gelogen. Ihr Kopf schien tatsächlich mit jeder Minute schwerer zu werden.

"Ach je", seufzte Hermine und schüttelte fast ein wenig lehrerhaft den Kopf, so als wollte sie sagen: diese Jugend heutzutage.

Ginny beschloss, es auf die Spitze zu treiben. "Mir … mir geht's echt nicht gut, Harry, ich - ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt lieber ins Bett."

Sie sandte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und glücklicherweise schaltete Harry schnell genug.

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er mit Hundeaugen und strich ihr über die Wange.

"Ja", nickte sie und rieb sich den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Schatz."

Bei diesen Worten setzte ihr Herz tatsächlich einen Schlag aus. _Schatz_. Wie gut sich das anfühlte.

"Ich komme mit", sagte er dann entschlossen und gleichzeitig sahen sie Hermine und Ron an.

"Tut mir leid, ich komme dann vielleicht später wieder."

"Ach was, schon in Ordnung", erwiderte Hermine und setzte ein mildes Lächeln auf. "Ich sage den Anderen Bescheid. Gute Nacht ihr zwei."

"Gute Nacht", wiederholte Ron, der der ganzen Unterhaltung mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck gefolgt war.

"Gute Nacht."

"Viel Spaß noch."

Sie verließen den Tisch und schoben sich in Richtung Ausgang; Parvati und Seamus lehnten eng beieinander an der Bar und bemerkten sie nicht.

Kaum hatten sie die Stechpalmenzweige über der Tür durchquert und diese geschlossen, musste Ginny kichern.

"Das war genial!"

Er lachte. "Schon ein bisschen, ja."

"Meinst du, sie haben es geglaubt?"

"Ich denke schon", antwortete er zuversichtlich.

"Hermine hat kurz so komisch geschaut, fandest du nicht?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. "Wenn sie etwas gemerkt hat, hätte sie das doch einfach gesagt, oder?"

"Kann sein", sagte sie. "Ist ja auch egal", fügte sie dann hinzu.

"Ja eben, Hauptsache wir sind frei", meinte er zwinkernd.

Sie musste kichern und erschrak über den hohen Ton, der ihrer Kehle dabei entwich.

"Was ist?", fragte er verwundert.

"Ich hab dich noch nie zwinkern sehen", neckte sie ihn.

"Ach, das macht der viele Glühwein", sagte er leichthin. "Ich hab dich auch noch nie so kichern hören", schoss er dann schief grinsend zurück.

"Ertappt", lachte sie.

Mittlerweile hatten sie das Ende des Gangs erreicht und sahen sich im selben Moment an.

"Okay, was jetzt?", fragte Harry munter.

"Weiß nicht", meinte sie und versuchte sich an einem nicht ganz so unschuldigen Augenaufschlag.

"Ich auch nicht", sagte er.

Sie seufzte innerlich, offenbar musste sie bei der Sache das Ruder selbst in die Hand nehmen.

"Hey, hast du mir nicht vorhin vom Raum der Wünsche erzählt? Du weißt schon, dem ..." Sie beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm. "Dem Sex-Raum?", flüsterte sie und musste sich zwingen, nicht wieder zu kichern.

Wider Willen spürte sie eine erregte Gänsehaut ihren Rücken hinablaufen.

Harry blickte kurz verwirrt drein. "Äh, also ... ja, schon." Er wurde rot. "Ich meine, soll ich, ähm ... willst du, dass ich ihn dir zeige?"

Sie lächelte, als das Kribbeln ihre unteren Regionen erreichte; die plötzliche Erregung, die sie durchströmte, ließ sie beinahe zittern.

"Mmh, ja gerne", hauchte sie.

Reiß' dich zusammen, schalt sie sich innerlich. Doch gleichzeitig übernahm das berauschende Gefühl die Überhand, das sie heute Abend schon ein paar Mal verspürt hatte.

"Komm", sagte sie, nahm seine Hand und lief los.

"Nur nicht so ungeduldig", neckte er sie und schloss zu ihr auf.

Sein süffisantes Grinsen fachte ihre Lust nur noch mehr an.

"Oh doch", schnurrte sie und unterdrückte das Verlangen, ihre Lippen auf seine zu drücken.

Er lachte weich und folgte ihr anstandslos.

Noch immer hatte sie sich nicht an das Gefühl gewöhnt, tatsächlich mit ihm _zusammen_ zu sein. Sie war nun wirklich und wahrhaftig _Harry Potters Freundin_. Hätte das jemand ihrem zwölfjährigen Ich gesagt, wäre sie vermutlich auf der Stelle umgekippt. Die letzten Stunden, angefangen mit ihrem Kuss im Erker, waren wie ein einziger, wunderschöner Traum, aus dem sie bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht war. All die Jahre der unerwiderten Sehnsucht und auch der in letzter Zeit immer stärker werdenden Begierde hatten nun Erfüllung gefunden. Sie hatte seine Hand gehalten, in seinen Armen gelegen, ihn geküsst … und gleich würde noch viel mehr geschehen.

Ein sinnliches Kribbeln durchlief ihre Lenden, das sie schon lange nicht mehr so intensiv gespürt hatte. In ihrem Unterbewusstsein regte sich kurz ein ungutes Gefühl, doch sie ignorierte es und konzentrierte sich auf den Weg vor ihr, ihre Beine waren nun beinahe noch schwerer geworden als ihr Kopf und sie musste sich mehr als ein Mal an Harrys Arm abstützen. Trotzdem merkte sie, dass ihr das glückliche Lächeln nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht ging.


	56. Chapter 56

Es war, wie Harry es beschrieben hatte: klein, gemütlich, mit einem großen Doppelbett und einem noch größeren Bücherregal. Durch das wunderschöne Buntglasfenster drang warmes Licht in den Raum, so als wäre draußen gerade ein milder Sommerabend. Harry hatte sich erwartungsvoll zu Ginny umgedreht und lächelte schief beim Anblick ihres Gesichtsausdrucks.

»Na, was sagst du?«, fragte er.

Sein verschmitztes Lächeln gab ihr den Rest, sie schritt entschlossen auf ihn zu, umschlang seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

Überrumpelt erwiderte er ihren Kuss; erst unsicher, dann allmählich leidenschaftlicher. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen miteinander, sie versanken in dem Kuss wie zwei Ertrinkende, die sich aneinander festhielten. Die Hitze zwischen Ginnys Beinen wurde stärker, sie spürte das Verlangen, sich Haut auf Haut an ihn zu schmiegen.

Ob es vor Erregung oder Nervosität war; ihre Finger zitterten, als sie sie langsam, aber zielstrebig unter sein Hemd bugsierte und es ungeduldig nach oben zerrte.

»Mh«, machte er. Ohne seine Lippen von ihren zu lösen, nahm er ihre Hände zärtlich in seine und führte sie wieder zurück hinter seinen Rücken.

Wollte er sie etwa nicht? Schämte er sich, wenn sie seinen nackten Körper anfasste?

Sie verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder, bestimmt war es etwas anderes.

Sie unterbrach den Kuss und sah auf.

»Was ist los?«, fragte sie und merkte im selben Moment, wie ungehalten sie klang. Rasch setzte sie nach: »Willst du das hier nicht?«

Er wurde seltsamerweise rot und fuhr sich unangenehm berührt durchs Haar.

»Nein, ich meine - doch, schon, aber es ist einfach … Ich glaube, es ist nicht gut, wenn wir es so überstürzen.«

Er schien nach Worten zu ringen. »Ich habe … damit keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht.«

»Dann wird es Zeit dafür«, raunte sie drängend und griff wieder unter sein Oberteil, ihre Finger streiften flüchtig seinen muskulösen Bauch, ehe er abermals sanft ihre Hand ergriff.

»Bitte Ginny, vertrau mir«, sagte er derart liebevoll, dass sie innehielt und ihn anblickte.

»Ich - ich hab diesen Fehler schon einmal gemacht«, erklärte er.

Redete er von Cho? Da war doch eher das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen. Beinahe hätte sie diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, konnte sich dann aber noch zurückhalten.

»Es ist einfach unvernünftig, so etwas zu überstürzen«, fuhr Harry fort.

»Na und?«, gab Ginny beinahe ein wenig quengelnd zurück. »Man muss nicht immer vernünftig sein, man kann doch nicht immer -«

Sie verstummte, als er sie wieder in den Arm nahm und ihr einen warmen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

»Aber jetzt müssen wir es sein«, sagte er leise. »Du bist mir so wichtig, ich will nicht, dass das mit uns wegen so einer Dummheit in die Brüche geht.«

Er wich ein Stück zurück und sah ihr mit roten Wangen in die Augen. »Ich, wir - wir sind beide betrunken und sollten solche Entscheidungen nicht einfach so treffen.«

Sie nickte und bereute es sofort, ihr Gehirn schien nun konstant auf- und abzuhüpfen und ließ ihren Kopf dröhnen.

»Stimmt ja«, gab sie murmelnd zu und mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich matt und schwach. In einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Müdigkeit lehnte sie sich an seine Brust.

»Danke, dass du so vernünftig bist.«

Er küsste sie aufs Haar und drückte sie an sich. Eine Ewigkeit standen sie einfach nur eng umschlungen da, Ginny genoss seinen warmen, männlichen Körper, den vertrauten Duft und die starken Arme, die sie festhielten.

So betrunken war ich schon lange nicht mehr, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Einen richtig klaren Gedanken konnte sie beinahe nicht mehr fassen, plötzlich wurde ihr erneut bewusst, wie feucht sie immer noch war. Zu wissen, dass sie heute nicht mehr mit Harry schlafen würde, dämpfte ihre Begierde nicht im Geringsten.

Mehr oder weniger trotzig wand sie sich aus seinen Armen, er schmunzelte überrascht, dann drückte sie auch schon wieder ihre Lippen auf seine und zog ihn erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Das warme Prickeln zwischen ihren Beinen wurde wieder stärker, ihre Finger stahlen sich hinter seinen Rücken, tasteten nach unten und griffen nach der festen Wölbung seines Hinterns. Er leistete keinen Widerstand, im Gegenteil; er zog sie noch ein wenig enger an sich und streichelte ihren nackten Rücken, den das Kleid frei ließ. So oft sie sich die Berührungen seiner Hände vorgestellt hatte, so viel besser fühlte es sich jetzt an.

Sie widerstand der Versuchung, erneut unter sein Hemd zu tasten, auch wenn ihre Finger nach seiner nackten Haut und seinem Körper gierten. Doch sie wollte diesen Moment auf keinen Fall erneut zerstören. Vielmehr hätte sie alles dafür gegeben, dass er ewig andauerte.

Sie fanden den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen vor; die Dunkelheit wurde lediglich vom Schein der glimmenden Holzscheite im Kamin und einigen Strahlen fahlen Mondlichts erhellt, die durch die hohen Fenster fielen.

Ginny wandte sich zu Harry um, der ein wenig verlegen hinter ihr stand. Den gesamten Weg vom Raum der Wünsche hierher hatten sie nicht gesprochen, sondern waren nur stumm nebeneinander her gelaufen, noch immer wie berauscht von dem, was passiert war.

»Es war ein wunderschöner Abend«, lächelte sie und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

»Ja, fand ich auch«, stimmte er zu. Er stockte kurz, dann fügte er hinzu: »Ich bin gespannt auf den ganzen Tratsch, der sich morgen verbreiten wird.«  
Sie zuckte lächelnd die Achseln. »Das ist doch schon längst passiert. Aber wenigstens ist es ausnahmsweise mal wegen etwas, das mich glücklich macht.«

»Ja, mich auch«, strahlte er und zog sie zu sich.

Sie seufzte leise, als ihre Lippen sich trafen. Auch wenn sie normalerweise nichts auf Romantik gab, ein Kuss im Mondlicht hatte durchaus etwas Magisches.

»Gute Nacht«, flüsterte sie, als sie sich nach einer Ewigkeit voneinander lösten.

»Schlaf gut.«

»Du auch.« Sie winkte ihm kurz hinterher, dann stieg sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf. Ihre Lippen kribbelten, wo sie seine berührt hatten, und das Lächeln haftete noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht.

Als sie sich erschöpft in die Kissen fallen ließ, musste sie leise lachen.

Was für eine Nacht, dachte sie.

So glücklich und zufrieden hatte sie sich schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Wie lange hatte sie davon geträumt, allein in Harrys Nähe zu sein? Ihn zu berühren, zu küssen, in seinen Armen zu liegen? Und jetzt war all das endlich Wirklichkeit geworden - und bald hoffentlich noch viel mehr.

Trotz des warmen, glücklichen Gefühls in ihrer Brust konnte sie noch lange nicht einschlafen. Allmählich spürte sie, wie sie langsam wieder nüchtern wurde und eine bleierne Schwere legte sich in ihren Kopf, die sie aber eher schwindlig als müde werden ließ. Außerdem wurden ihre Gedanken immer mehr aufgewühlt und ließen ihr keine Ruhe. Sicher, Harry hatte einen guten Grund, es langsam angehen zu lassen, aber trotzdem … Sie hatte, betrunken wie sie gewesen war, sich nahezu auf ihn geworfen, hätte vermutlich sogar mit ihm geschlafen, doch es hatte ihn kalt gelassen.

Ach hör auf, sagte sie sich selbst.

Er hatte Recht, sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt, wieso also sollten sie es überstürzen? Es langsam zu genießen war doch ohnehin viel schöner.

Gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie sich das nur einredete und dabei eher nach ihrer Mutter klang.

Ein dumpfes Scheppern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken; sie setzte sich senkrecht auf.

»Autsch«, stöhnte es leise aus der Dunkelheit.

»Hermine?«

»Ja«, war die müde Antwort. »Tut - tut mir leid, ich bin an … diesen Ko-koffer gestoßen, so ein -«

Der Rest ging in dumpfem Gemurmel unter, Ginny hätte beinahe gekichert. Zu schade, dass sie nicht allzu viel sehen konnte; eine betrunkene Hermine war bestimmt ein sehenswerter Anblick.

»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte sie leise.

»Ja ja«, kam es nur zurück. Hermine trottete ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich, Ginny zögerte kurz. Eigentlich sollte ihre beste Freundin so schnell wie möglich ins Bett, ohne gestört zu werden, aber andererseits…

Sie seufzte und rappelte sich auf, leise schwang sie sich aus dem Bett und verschwand ebenfalls im Badezimmer.

Hermine wusch sich gerade das errötete Gesicht und blickte überrascht auf.

»Was is'?«, fragte sie und man sah ihr nun deutlich an, dass sie betrunken war. Ginny verkniff sich abermals ein Kichern.

»Ich wollte nur fragen, wie dein Abend war«, erwiderte sie stattdessen.

Hermine antwortete nicht gleich, sondern stützte sich sich ermattet auf dem Rand des Waschbeckens ab und rieb sich die Schläfen.

»G-gut«, stöhnte sie matt.

»Habt ihr noch lange getanzt? Du und Ron?« Ginny biss sich auf die Zunge, eigentlich hatte sie Ron nicht erwähnen wollen.

»Ja, schon«, gab Hermine zurück und begann, sich die Zähne zu putzen.

»Und?«, rutschte es Ginny heraus. »Wie war es?«, schob sie hinterher.

»Gug«, nuschelte Hermine mit der Zahnbürste im Mund, wobei ihr Zahnpasta über das Kinn lief.

Ginny seufzte. »'Gut'? Das ist alles?«

Hermine ging nicht darauf ein, spülte den Mund aus, wusch sich noch einmal das Gesicht und trottete dann gähnend an ihr vorbei zurück in den Schlafsaal.

»Hermine?«, zischte Ginny ihr verwirrt hinterher. Was war denn auf einmal mit ihr los?

Sie löschte das Licht im Bad und lief ihr hinterher, ihre beste Freundin hatte sich jedoch bereits ausgezogen und lag unter der Bettdecke.

»Hermine?«, wiederholte sie leise und setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass der Körper unter der Decke in unregelmäßigen Abständen zitterte, im selben Moment hörte sie es: Hermine _weinte_.

Das hatte sie, solange sie sie kannte, noch nie getan. Ginny folgte ihrem ersten Impuls und legte ihre Hand auf das bebende Häufchen Elend neben ihr.

Behutsam streichelte sie Hermines Schulter, die darauf nicht reagierte.

»Möchtest du drüber reden?«

Noch immer kam keine Reaktion. Gerade als Ginny aufstehen und tatenlos zu Bett gehen wollte, regte sich Hermine.

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihr um, auf ihrem Gesicht glänzten Tränen silbrig im Mondlicht.

»Ich - ich weiß nicht«, sagte sie und wirkte dermaßen hilflos, dass sich Ginnys Brustkorb vor lauter Mitleid schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

Sie musste eine Menge getrunken haben, wenn ihre Gefühle sie so sehr übermannten.

Ginny streichelte ihren Arm. »Ist es wegen Ron?«, fragte sie geradeheraus.

Hermine schluchzte und nickte.

»Hat er etwas getan?«, hakte Ginny stirnrunzelnd nach und verspürte plötzlich einen Anflug von Wut auf ihren Bruder. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihre beste Freundin zum Weinen zu bringen? Vor allem nach dem, was er bereits Lavender angetan hatte?

»N-nein, eigentlich nicht«, kam jedoch die tränenerstickte Antwort.

Hermine wischte sich das verheulte Gesicht an ihrer Bettdecke ab.

»Es ist so, er - er will nicht mich, sondern -« Sie brach ab und unterdrückte einen Schluchzer.

Ginny sagte nichts, sondern streichelte sie behutsam weiter.

»Er will nur Sex!«, brach es schließlich aus Hermine heraus und sie begann erneut zu weinen.

Ginny wusste zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Sie hatte immer schon gewusst, dass Hermine womöglich mehr für Ron empfand, als nur Freundschaft. Aber dass es ihr so ernst war? Nicht im Traum hätte sie damit gerechnet, vor allem nicht nachdem sie so augenscheinlich eifersüchtig auf sie und Harry gewesen war.

»Bist du in ihn verliebt?«, fragte sie leise.

Hermine sah sie eine Weile lang nur an, während sie ihre Tränen trocknete.

»Ich …« Ihre Stimme brach, sie schluckte und senkte den Blick.

»Ich glaube ja.«

Ginny sank das Herz in die Hose. Gleichzeitig prasselten unzählige Fragen auf sie ein.

Wie lange empfand Hermine schon so? Wann hatte sie es Ron erzählt? Wie lange lief zwischen den Beiden schon etwas? Warum hatte sie ihr nichts erzählt? Wusste Harry davon?

Ihr wurde schwindlig, obwohl das Ganze noch immer so unreal schien.

Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, stellte sie keine einzige dieser Fragen, da das Hermine wohl nur noch mehr zum Weinen gebracht hätte.

Stattdessen berührte sie sie an der Schulter und sah ihr in die geröteten Augen.

»Hör zu«, sagte sie entschlossen. »Du bist der tollste Mensch den ich kenne, du bist unglaublich intelligent, einfühlsam, witzig, freundlich, treu … Ich könnte ewig so weiter machen.«

Hermine lächelte schwach und trocknete sich ein weiteres Mal das Gesicht an der Bettdecke ab.

»Der Punkt ist«, fuhr Ginny fort, ohne den Blick abzuwenden, »dass jeder Mann sich unfassbar glücklich schätzen sollte, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Am allermeisten mein werter Bruder.«

Auch wenn er dich eigentlich nicht verdient hat, dachte sie bei sich. Sie beschloss, die Wahrheit ein wenig zu verbiegen.

»Früher oder später wird er das erkennen«, sagte sie so bestimmt wie möglich. »Wichtig ist, dass du ihm nicht hinterher rennst, sondern ihn das allein merken lässt.«

»Danke«, sagte Hermine leise. »Danke, dass du immer für mich da bist, Ginny.« Sie richtete sich auf und fiel ihr um den Hals.

Ginny drückte sie an sich.

»Kein Problem, Süße.«

'Süße'? Wirklich?, dachte sie. Sie selbst war wohl auch noch nicht ganz nüchtern.

»Nein, ehrlich, du bist immer so gut zu mir und ich …« Hermine löste sich von ihr und sah sie mit blanken Augen an. »Ich sollte dir etwas sagen …« Sie zögerte.

Ginny spürte, dass etwas Ungutes im Anflug war und ging dazwischen.

»Das hat Zeit bis Morgen«, meinte sie mit fester Stimme.

Tatsächlich huschte Erleichterung über Hermines Gesicht und sie lächelte.

»Das stimmt wohl«, gähnte sie und wirkte mit einem Mal wieder viel mehr wie die nüchterne Hermine.

»Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir noch etwas Schlaf bekommen«, erwiderte Ginny.

Hermine nickte, streckte sich und fiel zurück in die Kissen.  
»Danke für alles. Du bist die Beste.«  
Ginny schmunzelte erfreut. »Du auch.«  
Sie ging hinüber zu ihrem Bett und vergrub sich unter der warmen Decke.

»Gute Nacht, Hermine«, sagte sie leise und kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen.

»Gute Nacht«, murmelte es von der Seite.

Doch eigentlich war an Schlaf noch immer nicht zu denken.

Hatte ihr vorhin schon der Schädel geraucht vor lauter Unsicherheiten, so war es jetzt ein Feuerwerk aus Fragen und Ängsten, das in ihrem Kopf explodierte und sie hellwach hielt.

Was war das für eine Sache zwischen Ron und Hermine? Wusste Harry davon?

Wollte er es deshalb langsam angehen lassen, weil er Angst hatte, es könnte bei ihnen genauso nur um Sex gehen?

Der Gedanke war immerhin tröstend. Aber was hatte Hermine ihr denn noch erzählen wollen?

Es hatte geklungen, als sei es wichtig und würde ihr nicht unbedingt gefallen.

Hatte sie noch etwas anderes vor ihr verheimlicht? Und wenn ja, was war es?

Hatte es ebenfalls mit Ron zu tun?

Oder gar mit Harry?

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein leises, aber deutliches Rascheln aus dem Bett neben sich, das sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Sie drehte langsam den Kopf und schielte zu Hermine herüber. Diese lag wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihr gedreht, ihr Körper unter der Decke bewegte sich unmerklich rhythmisch hoch und runter und ab und zu war ein kurzes, heftiges Atmen zu hören.

Ginny hatte es sich zwar immer denken können, doch bisher hatte sie es noch nie mitbekommen, dass Hermine sich selbst befriedigte. Jetzt, da sie direkt neben ihr lag, während sie sich fingerte, überkam sie das seltsame Bedürfnis, sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Sie schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf, offensichtlich war sie noch immer betrunkener, als sie dachte.

Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken abschweifen zu lassen und das Geräusch auszublenden, doch so sehr er sie gerade noch beschäftigt hatte, umso leerer war ihr Kopf nun. Das Rascheln aus dem Nachbarbett wurde ungleichmäßiger und schneller, immer öfter konnte Ginny Hermines leisen, stoßweisen Atem hören.

Sie merkte plötzlich, dass ihre eigenen Finger den Weg in ihr Höschen gefunden hatten und auf ihren Schamlippen ruhten, zwischen denen es angespannt kribbelte. Ihr schoss ein Bild der nackten Hermine durch den Kopf, wie sie lustvoll zusammengekrümmt unter ihrer Decke lag und ihre Scheide massierte, mit der anderen Hand vielleicht ihre Brust knetete …

Unwillkürlich begann sie, ihre leicht behaarten Schamlippen zu streicheln, presste ihre Finger dagegen und rieb sie von oben nach unten. Die Decke, unter der sie lag, raschelte nun auch im Takt ihrer Bewegungen, doch das war ihr egal; im Gegenteil, sie hoffte insgeheim, Hermine würde es hören. Dies schien aber nicht der Fall zu sein, daher nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und gab ein leises, helles Stöhnen von sich.

Ihr Herz fing mit einem Mal an, schneller zu schlagen, als sie neben sich eine größere Bewegung hörte.

Sie schielte aus dem Augenwinkel herüber und sah, dass Hermine sich auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, den Kopf leicht zu ihr gewandt. Ginny massierte ihre Vagina nun so, dass man die Bewegung ihrer Hand unter der Decke deutlich sehen konnte. Sie drehte den Kopf ein Stückchen nach links und sah zwei im Mondlicht glänzende Punkte in Hermines Gesicht - sie sahen sich im Dunkeln direkt in die Augen, während sie sich beide fingerten.

Das Herz schlug Ginny bis zum Hals, auch unter Hermines Decke regte es sich deutlich und ihr erregtes Atmen, das sie nun nicht länger zu verbergen suchte, war lauter geworden. Ein lustvoller Stoß fuhr durch ihren Körper und diesmal entrutschte ihr ein echtes, unterdrücktes Stöhnen.

Nur am Rande ihres Bewusstseins wurde ihr klar, was gerade passierte; dass sie gerade neben Hermine lag und sich mit ihr gemeinsam selbst befriedigte. Ihre Muschi war nun so feucht, dass ihre auf- und abgleitenden Finger leise schmatzende Geräusche verursachten, die man jedoch nur allzu deutlich hören konnte.

»Hmm«, machte Hermine leise, ihre Stimme klang höher als sonst und zitterte.

Ginny wagte erneut einen Blick zu ihr hinüber; sie sah sie immer noch an, ihre Decke bebte nun förmlich auf und ab. Ginnys Muschi zog sich lustvoll zusammen, ihre Beine verkrampften sich und der erste, heiße Schauer fuhr ihren Körper hinauf. Neben ihr begann auch Hermine, merklich lauter zu keuchen und zu stöhnen, sie selbst rauschte bereits mitten in den Orgasmus, rubbelte ihren Kitzler, so schnell sie konnte und unterdrückte einen kieksenden Schrei, Welle um Welle durchfuhr sie nun der Höhepunkt während sie Hermine unentwegt in die Augen schaute, sie badete in gleißenden Wogen der Lust; ihre Muschi zuckte und sie spürte warme Spritzer über ihre Finger laufen, als sie sich außer Atem unter der Decke ergoss. Endlich wandte sie das glühende Gesicht von Hermine ab und Scham überkam sie.

Im Bett neben ihr war es ebenfalls sehr still geworden, sie meinte noch zu hören, wie Hermine sich trocknete, dann wurde es endgültig still im Schlafsaal. Ginny säuberte sich so leise wie möglich und langsam kehrte ihre Besinnung vollends zurück.

Sie hatte sich soeben mit Hermine befriedigt, nebeneinander liegend und im vollen Bewusstsein, was die Andere gerade tat, während sie sich unentwegt angeschaut hatten.

Oh Mann, dachte sie. Das wird morgen komisch werden …

Sie schüttelte die unangenehmen Gedanken ab und rollte sich unter der Decke zusammen. Wenigstens fühlte sie sich nun warm und schläfrig. Alles andere würde sich morgen schon finden …


End file.
